What Brings Us Together
by Ruby1235
Summary: Sasusaku, Shikaino, NejiTen, NaruHina A one night stand causes a whole bunch of new problems for Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. Now they struggle with their man, their parents deaths, enemies chasing after them, and unexpected pregnancies.  New Version
1. Stay Out Of It

**A/N: Hey you guys. I have decided to re-write What Brings Us Together. Although there will be some parts that are the same, but I thought I can do better on this story. So please read this chapter, and tell me if you think I should just keep it as the original way or change. **

**This takes place in Shippuden by the way. I'm writing it after the Pein arc, but the village had been mostly repaired by now. However due to the story line I took out Asuma's death so he's still alive and Sasuke has already killed Itachi and came back after that. Yamato and Sai are apart of Team Seven now.**

* * *

**Sakura's POV August 10th**

Sakura had no idea where in Konoha she was. She knew that she was in the forest, but hadn't paid attention to exactly where in the forest she was. She was completely exhausted, but couldn't stop running. Tears poured out of her eyes as she started thinking. _It will be about six hours before he wakes up. I don't want to see him._

_Flashback:_

_The loud music didn't even bother the drunk Sakura as she talked with the equally drunk Sasuke. Sasuke whispered in Sakura's ear and she nodded very fast. _

_Sakura couldn't remember much after that. But when she woke up it all became clear. She woke up in a stranger's bed, naked, and his arms wrapped around her waist. At first she was confused. Then she began to remember the events of last night. She wanted to jump up and leave as quickly as possible, but she didn't want to wake him. _

_So Sakura maneuvered her way out of Sasuke's arms, got dressed, and was out the door within a few minuets._

_End of Flashback_

**Normal POV: **

That is what led to how she is now, crying, angry, and confused. She ran even faster. She reached up to wipe her eyes. Just as soon as she began wiping her tears she felt herself run into something. When she opened her eyes she saw Hinata. "Hinata?"

Hinata almost jumped when she recognized another person was there. "S-sorry I was- Sakura? Why are you crying?" A very confused and upset Hinata wiped away her own tears away.

"Don't worry about me. Why are you crying?" Sakura countered not knowing if she could tell her about Sasuke.

"W-well it's beca-" Hinata looked down. She knew if she kept talking it would just come out as a blubbered mess. But, she also knew she had to tell Sakura. _Either tell Sakura or just keep running._ "Naruto told me he wanted to take me out on a walk, but when we did he took me to his house." She said quickly. "Then it all happened so fast." She started all out sobbing. She dropped to her knees.

Sakura crawled over to Hinata, and put her arms around her. She herself took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. Slowly in her mind she calmed her self down. When she opened her eyes again she wasn't breathing as heavy, and had stopped her tears from coming. "It's okay Hinata." _Damn it! That didn't sound at all convincing. _"Okay so I don't know that it's okay. I'm kind of in a deep hole right now too," Sakura said, her voice cracking. "Sasuke and I had sex, and I didn't mean too. We didn't mean too. He was drunk, and I was drunk. We didn't know what we were doing. I'll never be able to take it back."

Hinata was quiet for a moment. "This is just great."

Sakura bit her lip. "Ino and Tenten will be looking for us soon. I feel their chakra. Can you?"

Hinata nodded. But said nothing.

The two girls sat in silence before they began to hear the sound of crying. "Sakura? Hinata?" Tenten asked. She appeared with none other than Ino. The blonde was crying severally.

Ino sniffed and wiped her eyes and walked over to Sakura and Hinata and sat down. Tenten followed suit.

"So what I want to know is why you girls are crying." Sakura announced as she slouched against the tree that was behind her.

"Your crying to so I think you owe us the first explanation." Tenten's red eyes narrowed as she sniffled.

Sakura didn't know why but she thought that it would be good for her to tell them. "Alright I will." Then Sakura started. She told them everything she could remember. When she finished she was crying again.

Ino and Tenten looked shocked like she thought they would be, but she was expecting Ino to start laughing. "I'm sorry Sakura I'm not laughing at you it's just that is exactly why I'm crying. Except with Shikamaru not Sasuke." She became sad again. "Almost exactly the same. We had a few drinks, and decided to leave. We were about to pass his house when he asked if I wanted to go inside. Then it's hard to remember after that. But, I knew. When I woke up in Shikamaru's room I knew what happened. It's not even funny at all I think I'm insane." Ino started to sniff again.

"What about you?" Sakura asked Tenten and she received a nod from the brunette. "There must be something going around in the beer to make everyone sexually attracted to each other." She said bitterly.

Hinata frowned. "You might actually be right. It's odd for all of us to go through similar situations."

The girls were silent for a while until Sakura sighed. "Come on girls let's get up." She stood up and helped the others up. "I don't know about you girls but I have a bad feeling about this" She said and received confused looks from the others. "Well let me put it this way. Have the guys ever said anything before to hint that they like us that way." The girl's eyes widened in fear they all shook their heads. "I will take that as a no. So I came up with a theory." Sakura looked at them.

"I think I get it. So basically what your saying is that this was on purpose. Well I guess that makes sense considering this all happened at around the same time, and similar situations." Tenten thought carefully. "Well if what you said is true Sakura I guess we should go talk to the boys." She suggested.

"Yeah that's going to be a problem. I mean I am hurt because to tell you the truth even though I was pretty much drunk, Shikamaru looked like he was but I am not sure. He looked sort of drunk but it is like he knew what he was doing." Ino whispered.

Quietness overcame the girls and they sat there for a moment. Finally Tenten seemed to explode with anger. "This pisses me off! We're kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf Village! Why in the hell are we crying and hiding?!"

"Tenten's right," Ino agreed with a sigh. "Even if we're hurt, we're stronger than this."

"We should just avoid them to prevent conflict," Hinata added, thinking of the guys. "Plus, I just don't really want to see them right now."

"Okay I guess the best thing we can do is try to avoid the boys. I don't really want to see Sasuke either. To tell you the truth I am disgusted," Sakura said, making a face.

"Let's go to my house, my parents aren't home right now," Tenten said.

**A month later, and a week later, September 14th**

**The boys were sent on a mission the morning after the incident so the girls didn't have to talk to them.**

The four girls had been sent on their own mission a week after the incident. They came back a week ago and had went to training with their teammates, but didn't really try to hard to converse with any of them. They had kept mostly to themselves and stayed home whenever Tsunade didn't need them at the hospital or if they didn't have training. They knew that the guys were to be coming back from their mission, so they had all decided that they it would be best to ignore the guys.

That was last night. That morning when the guys came back they attempted to talk to the girls. The girls took off running. Ever since then the guys had been trying to find them. Their purpose for running was simply just a matter of keeping confrontation's about that night from happening. If the guys weren't near them they didn't have to talk about that night.

"Well I guess they must have figured out we were ignoring them." Tenten breathed out as they turned back to where they thought the boys were.

"Ya think?" Ino remarked sarcastically. The guys were talking and they walked into Ichiraku for Ramen.

"Thanks for the sarcasm Ino that's just what I needed," Tenten replied with annoyance.

"Come on let's just go train," Hinata got in-between the two girls when they had started glaring daggers at each other.

Tenten gave Ino a last minute glance, before turning her head and sighing. "Fine," she muttered, before they started walking to the training grounds.

As they walked to the training grounds, Sakura had kept her eyes forward, her mind was busy. _I don't feel up to training right now. I'm unusually tired and it's strange. __I have such a bad feeling about this. I really hope it's not true._

**At The Training Grounds**

The girls have been training for an hour with no interruptions from the guys.

"I am exhausted," Ino complained as she flopped down in the middle of the training ground. The others looked at her. "How can you be exhausted? We have only been out here for an hour?" Tenten asked while throwing Kunai at her targets.

Sakura walked up to Ino and sat down next to her. "Tenten I hate to admit it but I am exhausted as well. It is weird though we haven't done much work," she said as she shifted uncomfortably. _Although, it's not all that weird. I still have that feeling._

Tenten and Hinata walked over and joined them. Just as Tenten was about to sit down she brought a hand to her forehead and stumbled a bit. "Whoa head rush." She said, as Hinata helped her sit down.

"This is officially creeping me out," Ino looked at Sakura for an explanation. Sakura only looked back.

"Why are you looking at me?" Sakura asked her annoyed by the look the blonde was giving her.

"Maybe it's because we were running from the guys like half the morning. Let's just close our eyes and breath." Hinata suggested. They all closed their eyes and breathed. When they opened them they jumped up quickly and narrowed their eyes. Surrounding them was the guys themselves.

"So you admit you were running away from us?" Neji looked at Hinata.

"U-um w-well-" Hinata got interrupted by Tenten.

"Hinata quit stuttering it's anno-" Tenten suddenly started coughing. She looked at the ground. It looked like it was moving.

Sakura started turned to Tenten. A worried look on her face. "Tenten, are you okay?"

Tenten just fell to the ground on her hands and knees. Gritting her teeth before speaking. "I don't know the ground keeps moving."

"What in the hell?" Neji asked. He knelt down next to her worried despite the fact that she-along with the other girls-had kept him on a wild goose chase since he and the guys returned from the mission.

The brunette started coughing into her hand. When she moved her hand away from her mouth it had small splatters of blood on it. "What in the-"

"Okay that didn't feel normal," Hinata interrupted. Everyone looked to see her holding a hand over her stomach. "The feeling you get when your hearts beating, but it's in my stomach." The next time it did it she collapsed to her knees. "Okay I change my mind this hurts."

Ino turned to Sakura. "What is going on?! What do you know?!"

Sakura glared at the blonde. "Why in the hell are you yelling at me? I said I thought I knew, but I wasn't sure. If your going to fucking yell at somebody it sure is hell shouldn't be me!" She yelled at the blonde angrily.

Ino was going to reply, but was interrupted by Hinata crying out in pain. "Sakura help me." Hinata softly whimpered.

Sakura automatically fell to her knees beside Hinata. _All the signs are there. We're so irritable lately. We get tired easily. We're changing. I've been a medical ninja long enough to know what this is. _She used her medical chakra and placed a hand on Hinata's stomach. As soon as she did she removed her hand like it burned her. "Hinata you need to go to the hospital. Tenten you need to go to. In fact Ino and I should go as well. My theory is proving to be right." Sakura stood up feeling quite dizzy herself.

"Wait! Why do I have to go?" Ino walked over to check Hinata herself. Same reaction as Sakura. "Yeah let's go." Ino paled.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru moved closer to Ino.

"Stay out of it," Sakura said.

Sasuke was in front of her in a second. "What is your problem? What are you four hiding?"

"Alright we need to go now," Ino changed the subject as she grabbed Sakura's arm, and began walking. Saving their butts from getting an interrogation from the guys.

They all went to the hospital. Well it ended up to where Naruto was carrying Hinata and Neji carried Tenten. They found Tsunade and she admitted all four girls to a room and forced the boys out to a waiting room.

**One Hour later**

"What in the hell do you mean by that?!" Sakura's voice was heard clearly from the waiting room. Which was exactly two floors up and a wing over from where the boys were.

"Well whatever happened it obviously doesn't make Sakura happy," Sasuke sighed. The boys walked to the girls room and leaned against the wall from where the girls room was. There was a glass window so they could see all the four girls. Let's just say it wasn't a happy site.

Ino and Hinata were crying, Tenten just looked at her hands tears were in her eyes but she wasn't crying yet, and Sakura was yelling at Tsunade and on the verge of tears. Apparently Tsunade had realized Sakura's screaming was getting on others nerves so she must have put a jutsu on the room so no sound could come out.

All the girls started talking and arguing after Tsunade said something. It was about ten more minutes till Tsunade couldn't take it any more. Finally got up and opened the door. "Nurse please bring four sedatives to this room." A nurse came over to the door and handed them to Tsunade. She muttered something to the nurse then she went back inside and gave each girl a shot. One by one they all fell into sleep.

Tsunade came out and leaned against the window the boys were leaning against. Her eyes narrowed as she watched them. "I assume you want to know what is wrong with them."

Naruto who was sitting on the ground looked to the blonde Hokage. "What's going on?"

Tsunade sighed. "To tell you the truth I don't think it is my place to say. Since they aren't going to die I think it would be best for them to tell you. But for now this is how it is going to work. The girls were just given shots that will make them sleep. Those will wear off in two hours. After that once they have talked to each other, then I will allow you to go and see them. Until then you will each go home and plan to come up here later." With that Tsunade left and walked down the hall.

"She is right. It is about five so we should come back up here at eight to give them enough time to talk." Shikamaru said and the boys left.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chappie was good. I'm super happy I decided to re-write this story. :)**


	2. I'm Scared Too!

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! I hope you continue to like this story!**

* * *

_Review:_

"_I assume you want to know what is wrong with them." _

_Naruto who was sitting on the ground looked to the blonde Hokage. "What's going on?" _

_Tsunade sighed. "To tell you the truth I don't think it is my place to say. Since they aren't going to die I think it would be best for them to tell you. But for now this is how it is going to work. The girls were just given shots that will make them sleep. Those will wear off in two hours. After that once they have talked to each other, then I will allow you to go and see them. Until then you will each go home and plan to come up here later." With that Tsunade left and walked down the hall._

"_She is right. It is about five so we should come back up here at eight to give them enough time to talk." Shikamaru said and the boys left. _

**Two hours later**

Tenten woke up feeling like her head was going to explode. It felt like she had a massive migraine. _I don't think I've ever felt this bad. _She thought, moving to sit up slowly. _The world is just the same world I was in before I went to sleep. Except now I know something I don't want to know. _Looking at the clock beside the bed, it read 7:10.

_My throat feels real dry. _She thought as she rubbed at it slowly. Earlier she had coughed up blood due to her tiring out her body over the course of the past couple weeks. _At least I know that it isn't an illness that caused it._

"Tenten?" Sakura called over to her from her bed.

Tenten turned her head to look over in Sakura's direction. Her eyes were swollen very bad. Come to think of it all of their eyes probley were swollen. "What is it?"

"I was just going to say that we should wake up the other two. I think we should talk about this together," Sakura said, before she got up from her bed and walked over to Hinata. Tenten moved to walk over to Ino. They shook them awake.

"Why do my eyelids feel like they weigh a hundred pounds?" Ino questioned in complaint. Sakura just laughed at the blonde and received odd glances from the other girls.

"I know I shouldn't be laughing right now but just think about it. It is common sense with what has happened," Sakura was obviously trying to be bright. She just looked out the window with her arms crossed. Biting her lip to keep her emotions under control.

"Okay lets go ahead and talk," Tenten said as she sat on the bottom of Hinata's bed. Sakura copied her on Ino's bed.

"What are we supposed to talk about?" Hinata said after a long moment of silence. "I mean I still don't believe it."

"I think we're all just still in shock," Tenten said, after Sakura and Ino didn't answer.

"Well let's just take a test again. Maybe we'll believe it then," Sakura suggested, as she hopped off Ino's bed. She walked to the medical cabinet and took out four boxes and handed it to each girl. The front side down. They turned it over and read the box. Shocked looks were on the girl's faces even though they had already knew what was on the other side. On the front cover of the box was none other than the two dreaded words to any teenage girl who had a one night stand. Pregnancy test!

"Don't look so shocked we took one earlier and on top of that we had a professional test done. Now come on let's go," Sakura said as they walked out of their room, and into the hallway.

All four girls went to the bathroom and into the stalls. Only a few minutes later they came out pretty much all pale.

"On three let's look at them," Hinata said, before sighing. "One, Two, Three."

All the girls turned the test over and sure enough there was a positive sign on each one. Silence came over the girls as they threw away the test and walked back to their room. This time they sat on their own beds.

Ino was sniffling. "It's just so hard to believe it," Ino wiped at her eyes. She looked at the other three. "Well what are we going to do about the guys?"

Sakura opened and closed her fists in frustration. She thought about the conversation with Tsunade earlier.

_Flashback: _

"_For the thousandth time Sakura it was positive for all four of you. I am positive about it okay?!" Tsunade was starting to lose her patience. Tsunade could feel four presences out in the hallway. "You've got visitors outside. Would you like to talk to them?" Tsunade asked and the girls looked at her and started yelling._

"_I don't want to talk to him!" Ino half-yelled._

"_No way!" Tenten said, grumbling under her breath after that._

"_I don't want to talk to him after everything that has happened…" Hinata surprisingly lost control and yelled. But she stopped herself before she could call Naruto a bunch of colorful words._

"_Same here!" Sakura finished in agreement with the others._

_Tsunade suddenly walked out of the room. _

"_I can't believe this is happening," Ino complained with a hand on her lower section of her stomach. The other girls started to complain as well. _

_Then Tsunade suddenly came back in and told them to close their eyes. _

_End of Flashback_

That's all Sakura could remember before falling asleep.

"-kura earth to Sakura." Ino was looking at her. "What is it?" Sakura closed and opened her fist again. It was surprisingly relaxing.

"Well why you were day dreaming, we wanted your opinion on what we should do," Tenten told her.

Sakura just sighed and looked out the window. She could tell it was going to rain soon. "I don't know about anything anymore," she murmured softly at last.

"Well I have already thought about it," Ino said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I am not getting an abortion or going to let he/she be adopted. No matter if my baby's father is someone who doesn't love me I cannot abort my unborn son/daughter. As for adoption I cannot give up my child." Ino looked at the other girls they nodded in agreement. "Wait does that mean you agree with me?"

"Well yeah of course it does," Tenten replied as if it was completely obvious.

"Anyway as for the guys… I am not sure. I am definitely not going to tell Shikamaru. Yet…" Ino said, trailing off at the last part.

"Alright so how about this as a plan? Until we figure out about the guys true intentions for that night we will not say anything about what happened to us," Hinata concluded with a small smile.

**Eight O'clock in the evening**

Ino began to feel weird. Almost nauseous. It came so suddenly she was wondering if it was just nerves. One minute she was doing perfectly fine, the next it felt like her stomach was doing flips. _This is definitely nausea. _She was going to throw up. Jumping up from her bed she bolted to the door.

**Guys POV**

They were walking down the hallway. They just about reached the girls room. The blinds had been pulled so no one could see in the window anymore. They were about to walk in but the door opened. Ino came walking out. She had a hand over her mouth as she began speeding past the boys to the bathroom. Walking literally in-between them.

Shikamaru paused as the other guys had just walked into the room. He turned his head in the direction Ino went, but the blonde had already disappeared. _Troublesome. _He thought before walking into the room after the other guys.

**Normal POV**

The guys walked in and the girls only stared at them. For a couple minutes they just stared at each other. Hinata was the first to break eye contact. She frowned, crossed her arms, and turned to look at Sakura's bed.

Tenten looked into Naruto's eyes. _He looks hurt._ That made her want to smirk in a in-your-face kind of way. But she was starving after all so she just tried to keep her stomach from growling.

Then Ino came in accompanied by a nurse who was supporting most of Ino's weight. The nurse let go and wrote something on Ino's file. Ino wasn't looking too good. She was even more pale than before she looked exhausted and closed her eyes. Her legs began to give way beneath her.

Tenten was across the room in seconds, and caught the blonde before she could sink to the floor. "Ino?"

Ino gripped Tenten's arm, and pulled herself back to standing. "I'm fine," she said bitterly as she snatched her arm away from Tenten, and continued walking back to her bed.

Tenten just rolled her eyes. "Okay then..." Turning on her heel, she walked back to her bed.

Ino turned to the nurse, no longer in a good mood. "Okay I have a few things to say. I want my medicine I feel like crap. Don't look at me like that Sakura, I know we all feel like crap. But I just lost the contents of my stomach. Speaking of losing the contents of my stomach I am starving my ass off. I haven't ate in forever."

The nurse only smiled at her. "Yeah well that's what happens when your pre-"

"Alright we know that!" Tenten interrupted loudly to stop the nurse from speaking. "It's true though, we haven't eaten that much today."

"Okay then we will prepare meals for each of you. We will bring them up in around thirty minutes." With that said the nurse left the room and closed the door. Silence filled the room as the guys looked at the girls.

"Alright this staring is getting us no where. What is it that you guys want?" Sakura tried to be nice but she personally wanted to kill a certain man in the room. The guys just moved their eyes on her.

**Sasuke's POV**

_This isn't really helping to much. I want to talk to her about what happened but that's obviously not going to happen. What is with all of the girl's today? Not only today but for the past three weeks. They have been running away from us. I think I will be the one to start this conversation. _

**Normal POV**

"Well I think we should start with why you four were running away from us today," Sasuke moved to where he leaned against the window blocking Sakura's view on purpose. Outside it was raining and Sasuke wasn't sure if she was just watching the rain or ignoring him. This is how he was going to test it.

Sakura narrowed her eyes but leaned back on her bed and moved her gaze to the ceiling. "I don't know what you're talking about." Sakura was definitely mad about something.

"That's really funny considering it was painfully obvious," Sasuke said, smirking at her. But behind his smirk he was somewhat hurt.

"Even if we were running away from you guys then we wouldn't tell you." This came from Hinata who was looking away from Naruto. Trying to find something to focus on she decided to copy Sakura and lean back and look at the ceiling.

"Well it sounds kind of like that you are trying to cover up you girls running away from us. By using a theoretical story you are basically telling us by your attitudes that your mad at us." The girl's glared at Shikamaru then looked away again. "For example… Sakura as soon as Sasuke leaned against the window right in front of you, you turned away and looked at the ceiling. Hinata copied Sakura because Naruto was right next to her. Tenten and Ino just stared at each other to where they could have a silent conversation. Then they must have figured out they wouldn't have to look at us that way so-" Before Shikamaru could finish Ino suddenly just blew up in anger.

"Damn it Shikamaru! You piss me off every time you do that! We were running away from you guys okay?! Are you happy now?" The other girls glared daggers at Ino.

Tenten muttered something like "Great job blondie." Which didn't get unnoticed by the already pissed of blonde.

"I heard that Tenten. You are beginning to piss me off as well. He was getting on my nerves damn it!" Ino snapped, she was feeling like she was going to cry.

"Chill out Ino. And Tenten you know that Ino is just in a mood so back off," Sakura said, feeling annoyed with their loud voices.

Ino glared at Sakura. "Why the hell are you so calm about this?!" She half-yelled. "The rest of us are scared to death, and you act like its no big deal. You really need to stop acting like you're perfect."

Sakura was off her bed in seconds. She grabbed her glass of water, and threw it as hard as she could at the wall next to Ino. As it shattered she slapped her hand down on the table next to her bed. Sasuke and Naruto appeared beside her, and grabbed her arms. "Don't fucking call me calm! I'm scared too!" Sakura's voice started cracking. "I'm not even close to perfect. If I was perfect I wouldn't be in the hospital right now!" She felt tears come to her eyes.

Ino's eyes softened when she noticed Sakura's tears. "Sakura I'm sorry. I didn't… I didn't mean… I…"

Sakura maneuvered out of Sasuke and Naruto's hold on her arms. "If I was perfect I wouldn't be wanting to move out of this village, and cry my eyes out for the rest of my life," She clenched her fists, and looked down. Feeling the tears start down her cheeks made her grit her teeth. "God, why am I crying?!"

"Sakura come here," Tenten said, motioning for Sakura to come over to her.

Sakura just stared at her for a moment, then slowly walked to Tenten's bed, and sat next to the brunette. Then allowed herself to be pulled into a hug. Her face was hidden in Tenten's shoulder as she continued her tears. Tenten rubbed her back soothingly. She glared at Ino. "Good job you made her cry. You know she tries to be strong so the rest of us can have someone to turn to."

"Would you two just give it a rest?!" Hinata interrupted before Ino could say something back. "Both of you couldn't stop arguing for five seconds so it's both of your faults!" After said that it went silent in the room. "We're in the mess together so stop arguing with each other."

"What do you mean in this mess?" Naruto questioned. Hinata paled then went silent. It was quiet for a couple minutes.

Naruto was about to ask again, but was interrupted by Sakura. She finally sat up, and turned to face the others "Okay you guys are obviously are not going to shut up about it so I will tell you," she said, as the other three girls glared at her in protest, but she just silenced them with a wave of her hand. "I am not going to tell you anything about the other three girls but I will tell you about me. I found out I was with child this afternoon," she looked at everyone except Sasuke, before her eyes went up to the ceiling.

"So am I," Ino spoke up. Hinata and Tenten both nodded their head when Neji and Naruto looked at them as well. The girls figured out Sakura probably had a plan so they were just going to go along with it.

"We have been running away from you guys for another reason," Sakura said, as she heard the nurse coming down the hall. She quickly tried to finish it up. "But for that I want you guys to think about it and try to figure that up by yourselves." The nurse came in with there food.

"Alrighty you girls may need some privacy. Tsunade is coming in to see you while you eat," The girl's nodded and muttered a goodbye to the guys who just walked out of the room like they were in a daze. They had no idea what to do now.

**Neji's POV**

_Eye twitches. Tenten is pregnant. It can't possibly be mine, I mean of course we did… Oh never mind. I want to know why she is mad at me._

**Sasuke's POV**

_She is with child. Well the way she was acting she was pretty sure she is upset. Wait could it have been me who was the father to her child. No she said she was mad at me for something else. Hmm I wonder what it is. Wait why am I acting like this I am a Uchiha. _

**Shikamaru's POV**

_Ino is pregnant. There is a chance it could be mine. But how I am I exposed to know if it's someone else's child. It's not like Ino goes around and tell's everyone about her sex life. Well even if she did it is not like I listen to her. This is so troublesome. _

**Naruto's POV**

_Hmmm. Sakura said she was with child and Hinata agreed. I wonder what that means, I will ask Sasuke._

**Normal POV**

The boys were just walking around Konoha now. It was like 9:00 and dark. It was early September.

Naruto cleared his throat. "When Sakura said she was with child and the others agreed, what does that mean?" Neji and Shikamaru looked at Naruto like he had grown another head. "What?" Suddenly Sasuke's hand made contact with Naruto's head.

"You dobe it means they are pregnant." Sasuke just closed his eyes waiting for Naruto to explode.

"Woah! That means Hinata is-" Neji's hand came over Naruto's mouth to stop him from talking.

"Hey Naruto I think people in Suna could hear you. I am pretty sure the girls don't want the whole village to know," Neji said, before he took his hand away.

"Well I am confused now I'm confused. What does this mean for us now?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

None of the guys spoke for a long time. It seemed to just get more quiet as they walked along the quiet Konoha streets.

Shikamaru was the one who spoke next. "It means that either we got them pregnant or someone else did."

* * *

**A/N: Two chapters in one day, and is hoping to put up a third. Hope you all are liking this story! (:**


	3. They Are Innocent!

_Review:_

"_Well I am confused now I'm confused. What does this mean for us now?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow._

_None of the guys spoke for a long time. It seemed to just get quieter as they walked along the quiet Konoha streets._

_Shikamaru was the one who spoke next. "It means that either we got them pregnant or someone else did." _

* * *

**Girl's POV the next morning, September fifteenth**

The girls just ate in silence. They were thinking of a lot of things so there is a reason to be silent.

"Sakura what was the point in that? All they know now is that we are pregnant," Hinata said, biting into the peach in her hand. Tsunade had come in and talk to them last night, only briefly going over some basic things to know. Even with the help of medication it took each of them a long time before they could get some sleep. _That's why we all look like we're half dead and are being bitches to everyone. Well the last part is a side effect of the pregnancy._

"Well they do know that but they know that we are mad at them for another reason. So they probably wont be running around after us," Sakura had already finished her food and was drinking orange juice. Working at the hospital had its perks when it came to knowing what food and drinks actually tasted good. The orange juice was safe, the milk was occasionally questionable, and vegetable juice was practically poisonous.

"Yeah but since we told them we kind of created them a new reason to chase us," Tenten put in.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"Well they probably want to know who the father is considering we did sleep with them," Tenten paused, took a sip of her water, and then continued. "But there is no way they are going to find out. They probably don't even care."

The girls continued talking about it. But they didn't know someone was listing outside.

**Outside**

Tsunade leaned against there door. _So the girls think that the guys don't care about them. I have an idea._

**Normal POV**

"Alright ladies quit arguing," Tsunade said, as she entered the room. The girls quit talking and looked at Tsunade.

"What's up?" Hinata asked and in return her clothes were thrown in her face. Hinata pulled them off her face and looked to see the other girls get their clothes as well.

"Get dressed you four are going to be discharged today. Let me know when I can come back in so we can talk," Tsunade left on her way out she closed the blinds.

The girls got dressed silently. They were not expecting to get out today. They noticed that Tsunade had added their ninja gear as well. They finished and they told Tsunade she could come back in.

Once Tsunade entered the room she looked over the four girls. "I know I can't stop you for from training, but I would appreciate if you wouldn't. And if you do it better be light training or we'll have the same thing that happened yesterday repeat it self. I would also like you four to try attending team practices still. Is that understood?" The four girls nodded. "Alright you four are dismissed."

The four girls made their way out of the room. After checking out they headed outside. After stepping out of the hospital the four girls couldn't focus. They didn't want to see anyone. Afraid that they would be talking about them. Soon they made their way to an abandoned training ground. A few stray kunai were around, but other than that the training ground was empty. They walked to the middle before sitting down.

"What are we going to do now?" Ino asked. Her voice made her seem like she was about to cry. _Damn it! Is sounding pathetic a side effect of pregnancy? Ever since I found out I've sounded like I'm always going to cry or that somethings wrong with me! It's annoying!_

"Well Tsunade practically threw the training thing in our face about yesterday. I think we should go to the team training session tomorrow morning, but not participate. We still haven't told our other teammates," Sakura said.

Tenten laid down on her back, and moved so her hands were behind her head. "I want a mission."

"What are you talking about? We can't go on a mission in our condition," Hinata said, raising an eyebrow at the brunette.

Tenten shrugged, as her eyes looked up at the sky. "I know that. It's just I want an easy mission that will get us out of the village," she sighed then. "But, I guess you're right. We shouldn't leave the village."

That left them all in silence. All of them were thinking the same thing. _But, I want to leave so bad. _

**The next morning**

Team Gai, team ten, team eight, and team seven were at the training grounds. Well the male members were. They were waiting for their sensei's to show up.

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru were more quiet today than usual. Imagine their surprise when they saw the four girls come out of the forest onto the training ground.

Sakura was wearing dark red shorts, a black tank top, and a light grey jacket over the tank top. Her hair was wet from taking a shower. Hinata was wearing blue plaid pajama pants and a simple blue tank top. Her hair was in a low ponytail. Ino was wearing light purple pajama pants and a light grey t-shirt with light purple circles over it. Her hair was in a low side ponytail, and was slightly wet. Tenten was wearing light yellow capri pants, brown tank top, and a white jacket. Her hair was left down.

"What are you girls doing here?" Shikamaru asked, surprised they'd even show up.

The girls walked past him as he said that. "Tsunade told us we had to go to team meetings," Sakura said shortly.

Hinata, Ino, and Tenten sat down, and Sakura was about to. Until she heard something. "What's wrong with you?" It was Sai. This wasn't going to be good. "You're angry and fat. What did you eat?"

Soon he was slammed hard into the ground and Sakura stood above him ready to punch him again. Except her arms were being held by Kakashi and Yamato. The sensei's must have arrived. But, Sakura didn't care. "I am not in the fucking mood to be called names by you. You don't know anything. I'm mad because you're an ass, and I'm fat because I'm pregnant."

Everyone seemed to stop talking after she said that, and it seemed everyone's eyes went to Sakura. She just got out of Kakashi and Yamato's grip. "And don't start making fun of the other girls either. Because of the hormone imbalance caused by pregnancy, that can be an easy excuse as to why you end up half-dead at the hospital later!" She threatened as she went back to sit next to the other girls.

Slowly everyone started their training, and kept glancing over at the girls. The girls on the other hand were getting comfortable. Sakura was leaning against a tree, and was stroking Ino's hair. The blonde was laying down with her head in Sakura's lap. Hinata had her head on Sakura's shoulder, and kept yawning. Tenten was laying on the ground already asleep.

Sakura was trying to stay awake herself. The girls hadn't got much sleep last night, and wanted so badly to just lay down. When she was about to she got interrupted.

"Konohamuru!" Naruto exclaimed.

The younger boy just smiled. He had been on his genin team for a while, and was becoming a good ninja. He flashed a toothy grin. "Sup Naruto." He greeted. But, instead of challenging him to a contest the younger nin just nodded at him. He started his way over to the girls. He stopped in front of Sakura. "Tsunade-sama wants you four to get home."

"Thank kami," Tenten mumbled from where she was laying down.

Sakura nodded at Konohamuru. "Thank you for coming to tell us."

Konohamuru nodded before nodding to Naruto. Then he disappeared.

"Come on girls," Sakura coaxed the girls to get up.

"Okay who's house is the best house that we don't have to see our parents?" Ino asked ignoring the fact that their teammates were listening.

Hinata gave a small smile. "Both of my parents are out today. We can go to my house," she said, before the other girls nodded in agreement. Hinata just looked down. _I hope my parents stay out for most of the day. I think if I see them I might start crying. _

**A few hours later, Twelve in the afternoon**

The girls were all sitting around in Hinata's room. They hadn't talked much. They just laid down, and tried to get a little sleep. Which wasn't that successful because the girls were on alert if Hinata's parents came home.

"I'm so tired," Tenten complained after a moment. "I don't understand why I can't sleep."

"You don't have the right to say that," Ino said, sounding grouchy. "You got at least forty minutes of sleep at the training grounds."

Tenten shook her head. "I wasn't really asleep. I was trying to, but I couldn't."

Hinata laughed. "Could have fooled us."

Sakura was standing in front of the mirror. "Do I really look fat?"

The other three girls looked to her. She had her shirt rolled up beneath her breasts, and was observing her stomach. "Of course not!" Hinata exclaimed. "You have hardly any body fat at all Sakura."

Tenten nodded. "Yeah, Sai just tends to see someone, and say something stupid about them."

"That's still calling me fat," Sakura complained.

Ino got up from where she was lounging on one of Hinata's few bean bag chairs. She walked closer, and observed Sakura's stomach. "You're definitely not fat. So don't be complaining."

There was a noise at the window, and Sakura looked over. "Hey it's a bird from Tsunade," she said, rolling her shirt down, before going to the window. She opened it and the bird flew in.

It landed on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura easily took the message off of the bird. "It's from Tsunade of course," Sakura said rolling her eyes. The Hokage was too lazy to come and deliver the message herself. She tapped the birds foot, and it took off back through the window. After unrolling the scroll she began reading.

_Girls, _

_I want to give you a mission. The mission will last around two months, and you're just going to the Sand village. I need you to come to my office to get more details. You'll be leaving today. So it's necessary to come now._

_Tsunade_

After the other girls read the scroll, Sakura just rolled it up. "We don't need to be going on a mission."

"Well we have to go tell her that," Ino said.

They heard a door shut downstairs. "You're parents must be home Hinata." Tenten said.

"Great," Sakura said. "How are we supposed to get out now?"

Hinata pointed to the window. "That's the only way we can get out without being seen."

The girls contemplated their possible exits, and ended up choosing the window after all. After managing to get out the window the girls began going to the Hokage building.

Once they got in there, Hinata started sniffling. Having been thinking about her parents.

"What's up Hinata?" Tenten slung her arm around Hinata's shoulders.

"It's nothing really, I just am worried about what my fathers going to think," Hinata replied, still sniffling.

Sakura was about to say something, but something caught her eye. Naruto's blonde hair. Next to him were the other three guys. Sakura only pointed at their backs and the other girls focused on them. That's when Sakura's eyes widened in realization. _So that's what Tsunade is up to._ She sped up and walked right past the boys. She could hear Naruto say her name but she was way to pissed off to notice. She walked up to the door of Tsunade's office and slammed it open.

Before she walked in she stopped and glared at Tsunade who was surprised. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Tenten had walked back towards the bathroom. She was probably getting sick. The girl's stopped and waited for her to come back out. The boys just turned and waited. Sasuke on the other hand was staring at Sakura. She just turned away.

Sakura walked right up to Tsunade's desk and whispered angrily. "Tsunade don't tell me that was your idea?" Tsunade only leaned back in her chair and smirked at Sakura's question. She suddenly got an idea. Tsunade peered around to see the others come in the girls made it to where there was space in-between them and the guys.

"Hey Uchiha keep Sakura under control. I don't want her to smash my desk," Tsunade said, grinning at Sakura's glare.

Sakura could feel arms come around her that purposely avoided touching her stomach. Sasuke moved her away from the desk. She noticed that he was being easy with her. Which only pissed her off more. She really didn't even want Sasuke to be near her. She guessed it was sort of a reaction because of what had happened. She wiggled out of his grasp and walked over to the girl's. After calming her heart down, she turned to Tsunade angrily.

Tsunade just grinned back at her. "Okay they will be coming with you for safety reasons. If you four were to suddenly get attacked I don't want you to risk getting hurt."

Tenten leaned over to Sakura. "Yeah right she did this on purpose. She either wants us to kill the guys or something else. Well we can be mature about this."

Sakura only gave a short smile, and looked back at Tsunade.

Tsunade just smiled and turned to the boys. "Okay now for your mission, if the girls accept their mission then you will go with them. Except for you guys will have to protect the girls at all times. If one of them goes somewhere one of you have to go with them. When they are teaching the doctors and nurses you can go train as long as you don't damage Suna's training grounds. But you have to return as soon as they are done," Tsunade finished.

"We will do it," Sasuke said, he was looking at Sakura the whole time. As the other boys were looking at their own girl. But the girls wouldn't even glance at them. Tsunade looked over at Sakura.

"What is your decision girls?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura looked over to the other three girls. "What do you three think?"

Hinata crossed her arms. "I don't think we should go," she started with a sigh. "We're going to be out of the village. I'm going to hate the feeling if someone comes and attacks us. I'm going to be scared because we can't defend ourselves. But, at the same time, I kind of want to go."

Tenten nodded in agreement with Hinata before speaking. "I don't think we should go either. But, then again we should. That way we don't have to see our parents disappointed looks when we tell them that we're pregnant at seventeen."

Ino just shrugged. "I don't really care. I want to leave this village so badly. But, I know the dangers of doing that as well."

"I guess we will go then," Sakura said, her frown still remaining on her face.

Tsunade picked up a scroll and handed it to Sakura. "This scroll has all of your directions. For the mission and for your pregnancies. Now I want to tell you four. I can tell that for whatever reason you four have some reason to not like them right now," she paused as she motioned to the guys. "But if you need them tell them that. You girls are now supporting not just your lives, but your children's lives as well. You have to be careful." The girls forcefully nodded and turned red except for Sakura who became more pale.

"Alright you are to leave tomorrow morning. I know the girls still have to tell their parents. Plus you will probably have to convince them to let you go on a mission," Tsunade added the last part a little more quietly.

The girls didn't look to happy anymore. Hinata did start crying. Ino just placed her hand on her stomach. Tenten tried to comfort Hinata. Sakura just started to feel even more nauseous.

Tsunade was about to tell them to leave but Sakura couldn't wait that long.

Sakura was feeling sick. On top of that was the thought on how her parents were going to react. She clamped her hand over her mouth and bolted to the door. Flinging it open before she took off down the hallway.

Tsunade sighed, and gave Ino a pill. "Ino go ahead and leave. Give Sakura this pill. It should help keep the nausea down."

Ino thanked her and grabbed the pill and left to the bathroom.

Tsunade then grabbed four bottles of pills from her desk. "Tenten and Hinata, here are pill bottles give the other two to Ino and Sakura. It's just prenatal vitamins. You four aren't required to take them. It's just-"

"They'll be helpful to the babies," Hinata interrupted. She turned on her heel. "We know."

Tsunade frowned but continued where she left off. "I'm sure you can get refills in Suna if you need to."

Tenten went to get the four bottles of pills before following Hinata. "Do we have to report in tomorrow?" Tenten asked, stopping at the door of Tsunade's office.

Shaking her head, Tsunade opened her mouth to speak. "Just go to the gates."

Tenten nodded before running out the door after Hinata. "Hinata wait!" She called down the hall after the Hyuga girl.

Tsunade got up, and shut the door. Then she walked back to her desk. "Alright the reason why I have you on the mission is for a few more things then just to protect them. I mean I know I could have just sent two regular jounin. But I didn't because for one thing I know that you have feelings for the girls. Don't deny it because I know if your lying. The other reason is because I think someone is targeting the girls." The boys faces held shock and anger.

"Wait! Who would target them? They are innocent!" Naruto yelled.

Giving an eye roll to Naruto's words, Tsunade sighed. "Just because they are innocent doesn't mean they can't be targeted. I am not really sure why but I had felt a dark presence. More than once over the past few weeks. It always seemed to be around the girls but whenever I got there the presence disappeared."

Neji spoke up. "I had felt a presence around the Hyuga estate last week. It was on the roof above Hinata's bedroom. It was gone before anyone could figure out what or who it was."

Shikamaru sighed and muttered something that sounded like "Troublesome," he said. Tsunade looked at him before he continued. "So you had us four assigned to this mission because we could protect them."

"Yeah, correct as always Shikamaru. Now you must leave. You're leaving tomorrow morning." Tsunade told them.

But, before the guys could move the door opened again. Revealing Sakura. Her cheeks were flushed, but she looked a little better than she did before. "The girls are heading back to their houses. Well Ino is stopping by the flower shop first."

"What are you doing here then?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura just crossed her arms. "The people that are looking for us aren't just after us. I think they want to kill us," she said simply.

* * *

**A/N: Three chapters in a day! Yay for quickness :)**


	4. Don't Get Discouraged

_Review:_

_But, before the guys could move the door opened again. Revealing Sakura. Her cheeks were flushed, but she looked a little better than she did before. "The girls are heading back to their houses. Well Ino is stopping by the flower shop first."_

"_What are you doing here then?" Tsunade asked._

_Sakura just crossed her arms. "The people that are looking for us aren't just after us. I think they want to kill us," she said simply._

* * *

**The next morning, September 17th**

Their eyes were puffy again. Hinata and Ino were crying hard. Tenten was silently crying, and tried to hide it. Sakura was the only one not crying. She was just completely silent, and looked straight ahead of her. If someone looked her in the eyes they could tell that she was upset.

They had all got their stuff. Hinata was lucky to get out of her house. Of course her dad had basically went insane so really she was just lucky to get out alive. Ino on the other hand was upset because her dad was disappointed in his princess. Tenten's parents and Sakura's parents just cried. Which hurt twice as much.

They had already explained their stories to each other. Now it was time for them to walk towards the gate. When they began walking down the main street of Konoha things started to get weird for them. People started staring at them. The word must have already got around. As they passed an old lady at a cart with fruit on it she stopped them.

"I had heard what happened to you four. I just want to say don't get discouraged by what people say. The same thing happened to me with my first child Kyu. I was seventeen, same as you four. But I thought of it as god giving me a gift. I didn't know the reason, but I knew god gave me my son." The old woman smiled at them.

"That really means a lot. What is your name?" Sakura asked.

"It is Songo. I already know your names. I assume your going on a mission. An easy mission of course. I hope everything goes well for the four of you," the older woman said, her comforting smile still on her face.

"Thank you," Hinata said for the four of them before they moved to continue walking on.

Sakura began to cry along with Hinata, Ino and now Tenten. She didn't know why she was crying but she guessed that it was because Songo's reaction was what she wished her parent's reactions were. Just thinking of her parents disappointed looks made her cry harder.

Tenten was getting sick of all the tears and she just wiped at her eyes when they neared the gate. Although she knew they would probably be pink and puffy for a while. Not wanting to talk to about what happened, she and the other girls just walked up to guys, who waited at the gate, and averted their gaze.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well," Sasuke said after a moment with none of the girls speaking.

"You guessed right," Sakura snapped back, gritting her teeth at how harsh her tone sounded. _Why can't I just have a moment without having my hormones effect everything I say? I get how this whole pregnancy thing works, but this is ridiculous._ Crossing her arms, she let her eyes go to the sky, before taking a deep breath. Feeling the stinging of tears again, she snapped her eyes closed. Afraid to let herself cry.

It was quiet for a long moment before Ino looked to Sakura through her own weary eyes. "Sakura, are you oka-"

"Yes I'm fine, and I could do without the constant worrying, thanks!" Sakura interrupted, before opening her eyes. Turning to face Ino, a look of regret crossing her face. However it soon was replaced with irritation. Slapping a palm on her forehead, Sakura groaned. "Kami, what in the hell is wrong with me? One minute I'm crying, then I'm sad, then angry, then crying again, and then angry again."

"All usual side effects of the sudden hormone change," Hinata said, before sighing. _We've all been having the mood swings these past couple weeks, but I feel that since we finally know what's causing them it's just getting worse. _

"More like just an excuse to be a bitch," Ino muttered without much thought.

"Ino!" Hinata and Tenten exclaimed simultaneously. It was quiet after they had both said Ino's name, Sakura only stared at Ino for the longest time. Finally she moved, and slipped the straps of her bag off her shoulders.

"Instead of arguing like an adult which I'm about to have to be forced to be once I have a baby at seventeen," Sakura said, as she reached into her bag. Taking out the scroll that Tsunade had given her. "I'm going to respond like a child would. It takes one to know one."

Ino only sighed as Sakura had already looked away from her to the scroll she had been holding. "Look, I'm sorry."

"Me too. Glad we've got that settled," Sakura said rather sarcastically. She unrolled the scroll, as she started to read it.

_Sakura,_

_Since you already know about the people following I'll need you to tell the other three girls. Since you are my student, I trust you can handle this. Please make sure they don't do anything stupid._

_As for the mission all you have to do is go to the Sand as usual. Garra will take over from there._

_-Tsunade_

That was all the scroll said. Sakura only rolled her eyes. She already knew all that stuff. She just shoved the scroll back in her bag after quickly rolling it up.

"What did it say?" Naruto asked. Sakura just rubbed her eyes again.

"Stuff I already knew. Now let's go," Sakura said, before she walked out the gate. The girls knew that Sakura would tell them later so they caught up with her. The boys were confused but followed suit.

"Are we running? Or are we going to travel through the trees?" Sakura asked after they had got out of the village.

"Neither," Shikamaru replied.

That made all four girls stop and turn to look at the Nara genius. "What do you mean by that?" Tenten questioned.

"He means that we're not running nor are we traveling through the trees," Neji explained, his tone serious so the girls knew he wasn't joking around.

"I think she meant why. Why are we not doing that?" Hinata asked after a moment.

When none of the guys responded, Sakura suddenly picked up on what's going on. "Look, just because we're pregnant now doesn't mean we're suddenly disabled. It's good to get exercise during the pregnancy to help keep the weight gain more controlled and to help during labor."

"Yeah," Ino said, crossing her arms, a look of annoyance on her face. "It's healthy to exercise. Running and or going through the trees counts as exercise."

"It's safer to take precautions and just walk," Shikamaru said in reply.

"We can walk," Naruto started a grin on his face. "It's no big deal."

However the look on the girls faces showed they didn't agree and that it was a big deal. "The amount of exercise a woman gets before she gets pregnant can tell how much she can do during the pregnancy. We are active ninja who train everyday, so doing a little running while keeping an eye on our heart rate isn't a bad thing."

"Look at where that got Tenten and Hinata a few days ago," Sasuke said, his eyes on Sakura. Having noticed the other girls stubborn looks fall slightly, Sakura was the only one who still kept it.

"We get the fact that we're pregnant now, and we have to be more cautious of our actions. That was before we even found out. Now we know better and can tell when we need to slow down or stop to keep that from happening," Sakura said, still not planning on agreeing. _I'm not about to start getting told what to do by him of all people!_

"That's too bad, because Tsunade agrees with us," Sasuke replied, narrowing his eyes when Sakura narrowed hers. "She says to take it easy."

Naruto noticed Sakura was still going to argue and he quickly stepped in-between his two teammates, before facing Sakura completely. "Sakura, please."

It was quiet for a long moment as Sakura stared at Naruto, but finally her expression softened. Sighing, Sakura rubbed her forehead. "Fine. We'll walk," she said, before turning and starting down the dirt path. The other girls turned and followed her.

Naruto only turned his head to look at the other guys. "That was harder than I thought it would be."

"She agreed as soon as you asked her," Neji said, closing his eyes. "I'm not seeing how it was hard."

"He means the fact of dealing with them now that we know their pregnant," Shikamaru said, his eyes had been on the girls that were walking away. Ino's blonde hair catching his eyes. "It'll teach them though."

"Teach them what?" Naruto asked, scratching his head.

"To learn patience for when they can do hardly anything later on in their pregnancies," Sasuke replied, before walking around Naruto. "We should catch up to them.

The other guys nodded, and the moved to catch up to the girls who hadn't gotten too far.

They had been traveling in silence for the past few hours. The girls hadn't cried much more and now where just sort of in a depressed and angry mood. They were all really exhausted. They each only had four hours of sleep in the last forty eight hours, and since their pregnant it makes it worse.

Hinata was having trouble keeping her eyes open. She nearly walked into Sakura twice. Ino yawned, and rubbed her eyes. Trying to keep herself from getting really sleepy. Tenten was practically dead on her feet. It was most likely taking her twice as much energy to take steps then the other three girls.

Sakura just kept yawning, and it was driving her insane. She tried to stay awake because she was worried about the other girls. Truthfully she was used to not having that much sleep. From working in the hospital she had a lot of experiences of having no sleep. When Hinata nearly knocked into her for the third time she groaned. She turned on her heel, and caught Hinata's shoulders. "Are we going to need to stop? Or are you going to wake up?"

Hinata shook her head. "I'm not tired."

Sakura sweat dropped. "That's bull shit."

"We're setting up camp here," Neji said, after listening to their short conversation.

Ino looked up. "Why? We're fine."

"No you girls are not fine. You're about to fall asleep, and we aren't going to get anywhere if your tired," Shikamaru told his female teammate, who only rolled her eyes in response.

"So we're sleeping here?" Tenten asked after a moment.

Ino sighed. "I guess so."

"Yay," Tenten said, before she dropped to her knees, then laid down on her back.

Sakura only chuckled at Tenten's actions. "You're an idiot sometimes."

"So are you," Tenten replied without opening her eyes, although a smile formed on her face.

Sakura only chuckled again before walking over to a tree. She set her bag down, then sat down next to it. She leaned back against the tree. She watched as Hinata and Ino sat down as well. Hinata automatically laid down, and shut her eyes. Ino just rolled her shoulders to try to relieve some of the built up stress.

Hearing footsteps, Sasuke suddenly appeared beside her. "You should get some rest too."

Sakura shrugged. "I will," she said simply. Her eyes went back to the girls. Ino had copied Sakura, and was leaning against a tree, but her eyes were now closed. _I guess a little sleep won't hurt. _Sakura thought before leaning her head back, and closing her eyes.

**The next afternoon**

The girls had slept the rest of the afternoon, and through the night. When they woke up they were in a better mood, and kept up a better pace when they started going again. But, the boys still wouldn't let them run.

"Ah this is taking forever. Why do we have to go so slow?" Naruto whined after being on the same path that seemed to drag on an on for the past two hours.

He was hit on the head three times. He turned to see Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke glaring at him. They looked back to the girls who where walking about ten feet ahead of them.

"Oh I get it. It's because of the-" Naruto was punched again. But this time he flew about thirty feet back from where he was standing. Sakura was standing where he was. She was mad. The other girls had turned around and were glaring at Naruto as he slowly walked back over.

"What was that for Sakura?" Naruto questioned, as Sakura just clinched her fist. The other boys were just thinking how much of a dumb ass Naruto was at the moment.

Sakura opened her mouth to respond but Hinata beat her to it. "We can't go faster because you guys won't let us!" Hinata exclaimed. With that she stalked off. Ino walked after her. Tenten stayed to wait for Sakura.

Sakura looked at Naruto who was shocked. Sakura turned away from Naruto. She loved Naruto as a brother so she felt like she should say something. When she turned her head to face Naruto the guys were surprised. Her face showed didn't show anger, but pain and sadness.

"Naruto I know you don't understand. None of you probably do. But, for goodness sake, just think before you speak! Just remember that next time before you decide to get yourself punched in the face." With that she and Tenten ran out of the guys view into the forest to purposely piss them off and to find Hinata.

**Girls POV**

Sakura and Tenten happily sprinted through the forest. Slowing down when they finally heard Hinata. Ino was trying to calm her down.

Sakura and Tenten walked quickly over to them. Sakura was about to say something when Ino screamed and pointed at a tree behind Sakura.

**Guys POV**

"Have any of you thought of what they are upset about?" Neji asked, as they began to walk after the girls. Deciding it was best to let them cool down before approaching them again.

"Well I think it was of what happened that night at the bar. I know what you are thinking. That they knew what they were doing. But they were plastered. So you can never know. Plus on top of that. Their emotions are magnified times ten since they are pregnant," Shikamaru said almost immediately. _I've been thinking about it since they told us they were pregnant and were mad at us for a different reason._

"I just want to know if it's mine or not," Sasuke spoke up after a moment.

"Well for right now we will have to wait," Shikamaru sighed after he stopped talking. It was silent for a moment.

"Sakura watch out!" Ino's voice rang out over the once quiet forest.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, already taking off. The others not too far behind.

When they got to where the girls were, they were surprised at what they saw. A man held out a katana, and was only inches from Sakura but he was frozen. They looked over to Ino who was taking a few deep breaths.

Sakura just surveyed the area around herself. Her eyes going back to the frozen man, as she felt her heart racing. _Am I shaking?_

Ino just brought a hand to her forehead, and groaned at her sudden exhaustion. Feeling a little light headed, she felt her knees buckle. Shikamaru was beside her in seconds and caught her before she could so much as sway. The other guys were over there as well, not yet putting their weapons away, as they surveyed the area.

Tenten who was closest to Ino besides Shikamaru frowned at the girl. "You're so stupid Ino!"

Ino only opened her eyes and glared at Tenten. "I'm fine, so why are you yelling at me?"

Tenten frowned. "If there were more people, and you wasted more than half of your chakra on that jutsu then you couldn't fight," she said, before sighing. "Then again, you saved Sakura's ass. But if you ever do that again I promise that the minute your child is out of you I will beat you to death."

"Is that a threat?" Ino asked, before smiling. Tenten nodded. Ino just let out a small laugh. "I wouldn't expect anything different." Ino slowly got up and turned to Shikamaru who was standing up behind her incase she fell again. "Um thanks," she said quietly. She looked to Sakura who was still frozen to the spot in front of the frozen guy. "You okay Sakura?"

Sakura heard Ino's words. _I don't want to freak them out. Just pretend Sakura. It's okay. _She put on a fake smile, and looked over to them. "Yeah that just scared the shit out of me."

Ino only nodded. "Not as much as it did me. Trust me on that one."

**Ino's POV**

Tiredness swept over her. _I guess it is a bad idea to use chakra and be pregnant. Hmm that tree over there looks like it would be good to lean against. _

The tree was probably fifteen feet from the group but had the best view of the clouds. Ino smiled to herself she spent way to much time with Shikamaru.

Ino felt a pang in her heart. She slid down the tree and looked at the ground.

_I know I love Shikamaru but he doesn't feel the same. If he asks me about the father how can I tell him. Plus we haven't talked about what happened that night at the bar. Of course I don't want to talk to him about it._

**Hinata's POV**

Naruto who was still standing next to Hinata in a protective like stance looked at her. "Um, Hinata I am not really good at apologies but I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling's earlier. I just forgot. No wait that didn't come out right. I was being so stupid and I hope you forgive me." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled. Hinata stared at him for a second.

Hinata stood up. "Sure Naruto. After all I was a little out of line." She gave a small smile at his goofy grin. "I am going to talk to Ino." She walked over to Ino and sat down next to her.

**Tenten's POV**

_That was irresponsible I cannot believe Ino did that. Well I guess I really can't complain. I was going to do something to. I wonder why the man tried to attack us. Man I'm starving. _Tenten looked at the frozen guy. She noticed Neji was still beside her.

"I think it would be best if we camped here tonight Neji," Neji nodded at her and went to talk to Shikamaru and Naruto.

Tenten just went over and sat down next to Hinata and Ino.

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura frowned thinking that maybe the guy who tried to attack them was one of the guys who was at the village before. She looked back at the frozen guy. She didn't search him right away she wanted to clear her mind first.

She was kind of excited because when Ino fell and Shikamaru caught her he looked freaked out. Of course he is her teammate so he should care. But when Ino said that her baby is alright their was obvious relief on Shikamaru's face. Even though he doesn't know if the child is his or not that is sweet. Although Sakura couldn't be happy because Sasuke had followed her over to the frozen guy.

Sakura knew that Tsunade would ask the guys to protect them but he doesn't have to follow her everywhere. He seems… like a stalker. Sakura smiled at that. She ignored him and went back to her search.

Sakura inspected the guy with her chakra. He was frozen from the inside. She grinned, and had to say something. She yelled over to Ino. "Okay Ino I know what you did was bad but your new water technique worked. He is frozen from the inside to the out."

Ino just smiled at the praise.

Sakura smiled back and went back to searching. She wanted to know what was in his stuff. As she reached for his bag Sasuke's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"What was that for?" Sakura pulled away from him. She tried again but he stopped her.

"Let me do it. You don't know if he had put any traps in his bag," Sasuke activated his Sharingan to make sure the man didn't have a seal place on it. Then he released them. "There is a paper bomb that will activate if you try to open it. There is nothing else in the bag that you will need." Sakura just glared at him.

_Annoying. _Sakura thought before she sighed and walked back a few steps. "Stand behind me." She ordered him.

Sasuke just looked at her. "Are you ordering me to do something?" He raised his eyebrows.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Well if you want me to end up like Ino then I suggest you do it." With that comment Sasuke walked behind her. He looked around and saw the girl's over at the tree and the guys were at the place where they found the girl's the first time. They were talking so they weren't paying attention to the two of them.

"What do you want me to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Place your hands on my back. If I am correct I can do this without using as much chakra as Ino did. So I probably won't be that tired." Sakura did some hand signs.

"Wait you don't need to do any juts-" Sakura already did the last hand sign so Sasuke just hoped she was right.

"Ninja art: Fire style destroying blossoms." Sakura brought her hands till they were one foot from the frozen man's face. Blossom shaped fire came from her palms wrapping around the man's body and it melted him to where he could no longer be seen.

Sakura was right, but even though she didn't use as much chakra she was still tired. She also didn't realize it but she was practically leaning against Sasuke's hands. She was going to walk away, but Sasuke wasn't taking any chances. He turned her around. "Are you all right?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Out of all the times he could have cared for her he cared for her now because she was pregnant. "Why do you care?"

"Why wouldn't I care? Sakura you are important to me." Sasuke told her.

Sakura stiffened at his words and just stared at him for a moment. "Yeah okay, if I am so important then you must know what I am mad at you about? Or if you can't answer that tell me why you care for me now?"

Sasuke didn't say anything, he just let his hands fall from her shoulders.

"When you figure that out I should give you an award. I mean none of you guys can figure it out when its so obvious," Sakura walked away to the other girls.

Sasuke stood there for a moment then walked over to the guys. _Well we are guys so when a girl says something's obvious it usually isn't that obvious in our eyes._

As Sakura was walking over to the girls she yawned. "Man, I'm starving!"

"Dude me too no way!" Tenten yelled back, grinning at Sakura.

Sakura only grinned back at Tenten as she continued her way over to them.

**Girl's POV**

"I am so tired," Ino said, as Sakura came and sat next to Tenten.

Sakura only laughed lightly. "You just did a jutsu that wiped out more than half your chakra. What did you expect?"

"Don't poke fun, okay?" Ino stretched her arms over her head before sighing. "What I wouldn't do for a bath right now."

"Well when I first came over to the tree over there I heard running water. I will use my byakugan to see if it's close," Hinata said, as she activated her byakugan. "Yeah it's only about twenty feet from where we are camping."

Tenten only turned her head to Sakura then. "Shouldn't using byakugan count as off limits considering we're supposed to be restraining ourselves from doing too much work?"

Sakura smirked as she stood up. "Well, I would say yes, but then again, Ino did just save my ass with a jutsu. So I would say for now only emergencies." With that said, the other girls stood up. They walked over to where the guys were putting up a large tent and two smaller ones. They guessed the large one was for the girls to share and the two smaller ones for the guys.

**Normal POV**

"Hey there is a river about twenty feet from here we are going to bathe," Tenten said, not leaving room for argument. The girls picked up their packs and walked away without the guys even saying anything to them.

**Guys POV**

"Does anyone else see a starting pattern of them ending up doing whatever they want to?" Neji asked after the girls left.

"Well Tsunade only told us to keep them from using too much chakra and overworking themselves," Sasuke replied, before taking his bag off his back. "However, the girls free will other than that is still theirs. And I know they'll be using that to the farthest extent possible." After speaking, he just slung his stuff in the tent he had to share with Naruto.

Naruto who got hit in the head by Sasuke's stuff yelled out of the tent. "Hey watch it!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke just shrugged it off.

"So what were you talking to Sakura about?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke after a moment passed.

Sasuke told the guys about what happened between Sakura and himself.

"Funny Tenten said the nearly the exact same thing to me when we stopped a few miles back," Neji was referring to earlier when they were still traveling.

The guys started getting stuff for the fire and when they came back, laughter could be heard from a little while away. The girls obviously.

Tenten's yell, followed by laughter from the other girls.

"That's annoying," Shikamaru said as he reappeared with firewood.

"Hey at least we know they are all right,'' Sasuke said as he began to help set up the fire.

**Girls POV**

The girls had just reached the place where the river was and they were shocked. A little farther upstream was a water fall. The place where they were at the water was running softly perfect for a bath. They had undressed and was ready to get in. When Tenten fell in she yelled at the waters coolness.

The girls found it funny so they had to laugh. Once they all were settled in. They decided to talk.

"Have any of you got sick since we left the village?" Sakura asked.

"I did when I was walking away after yelling at Naruto." Hinata replied first. "But after I got sick I continued to walk. That's how all this mess happened." She looked away. She obviously thought this was her fault.

"Don't blame yourself Hinata. I was going to kill Naruto with how much anger from that mood swing I had. If you hadn't done that he would be dead," Sakura said with a laugh.

"Wait I thought we were only supposed to get sick in the morning," Ino said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah well since we just started taking the pills. Since we are active ninja it will take a few days to get to normal," Sakura put a smile on her face. "But don't worry I'm sure we will be throwing up our dinner tomorrow morning." All the girls started laughing at that.

"Ah at least there is something to look forward too," Ino added after they stopped. They laughed again before soaking in silence for five minutes.

"So we are like only six weeks at the most right?" Tenten asked aloud, bringing up a new topic for conversation.

"Well sort of. Actually three days from now we'll be starting our seventh week," Sakura said as she calculated the days in her head.

"Great so that means we still got a little less than 2 more months until the throwing up stops," Hinata complained with a sigh.

"Yeah well I think us being almost being one and a half months we should celebrate. If we would be starting our seventh week in three days we should be in Suna by then since the guys are making us walk instead of run. And I know it seems weird, but I could really use some fun. I haven't been enjoying myself lately," Ino said, now getting excited.

"Well we'll see. Once we get in Suna we have to figure out what Garra wants us to do exactly. Then if we aren't doing anything that first day we will do something special," Sakura said. as she grabbed her towel that was beside her. She stood up and wrapped it around her. The other girls followed suit.

While they were changing back Ino complained. "I think my hips got wider or something; my skirt is tight." The other girls laughed at her.

"Ino, did you really pay attention through medical training?" Sakura asked.

Ino loosened her skirt a little bit. "No of course I didn't. I have a gift," she said, before this made her laugh. Ino wasn't as sarcastic as Sakura but when she was it sure was funny. Ino grinned after she stopped laughing. "Yeah I did pay attention but can you refresh me on it?" Ino finished and put her top on.

"Well let me say this so you can understand," Sakura then spoke slowly causing Tenten and Hinata to giggle. "When you support another person inside of you, your body has to adjust so the baby can grow." Sakura burst out laughing. Ino meant to look mad but she laughed too.

Sakura stopped laughing when she tried to put her shoes on. "I can't put my shoes on."

"Sakura do I need to explain this slowly so you can understand?" Ino grinned as she spoke. "When you support another person inside of you, your feet tend to swell along with your legs." Ino dodged the rock that Sakura threw at her. Hinata and Tenten were practically on the ground laughing.

"Okay we should probably head back," Tenten said as she and Hinata stood up.

They got there stuff and began to walk back. Each with their bag slung over their shoulders and shoes in their hands.

**Normal POV**

The girls stepped into their campsite the boys were cooking fish. When they appeared the boys watched them.

"Hey why aren't you wearing shoes?" Naruto asked, seeing that all the girls had their shoes in their hands.

"Our feet are swollen," Sakura explained, before she went inside the girls tent and put her stuff down. Sakura took out four pills. "Take these it should help the swelling go down by tomorrow morning." Sakura handed the girls pills. They walked out of the tent and sat silently by the fire next to the guys.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Well I added a lot to this chapter from what it was originally. I changed scenes as well. I think this turned out better than what is was. :)**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**


	5. There Are People After Us

_Review:_

_**Normal POV**_

_The girls stepped into their campsite the boys were cooking fish. When they appeared the boys watched them._

"_Hey why aren't you wearing shoes?" Naruto asked._

"_Our feet are swollen baka." Sakura said before she went inside the girls tent and put her stuff down the other girl's followed suit. Sakura took out four pills. "Take these it should help the swelling go down by tomorrow morning." Sakura handed the girls pills. They walked out of the tent and sat silently by the fire next to the guys. _

_It was going to be a long night. _

* * *

**Tenten's POV, Two days later, September 20th**

Tenten groaned as she saw her dream go away. But, when she opened her eyes it wasn't lit up. It was still dark. She felt her stomach rumble. She sweat dropped. _That's why I woke up. _A hand went over her stomach as she sighed. _I'm hungry._

"Tenten?" A voice whispered.

Tenten looked to her side to see Sakura was turned towards her. The pink haired girl's emerald green eyes were watching her. "What?" Tenten asked.

**Normal POV**

"Is everything okay?" Sakura asked. She had woken up almost an hour ago, and couldn't go back to sleep. So when she heard Tenten move she was alerted right away.

Tenten just nodded. "I'm fine. Just starving."

"I saw a few apple trees by the river. Do you want to go get some?" Sakura asked.

Tenten nodded. Surprised the pink haired girl would offer.

Soon the two girls were sitting next to the river, and biting into delicious red apples.

"Sakura why were you up so early?" Tenten questioned.

Sakura leaned back, and looked up at the stars. "I don't know. I just woke up, and couldn't go back to sleep."

It was silent for a few moments before Tenten spoke. "If I tell you something can you promise me to keep it from everyone else?"

"Um sure. As long as it's not majorly bad." Sakura said.

"That day that guy almost attacked you." Tenten started. "I got woken up that night, and I sensed some chakra's by the area. I went to see, and there were a few ninja standing over the spot where you melted the guy. But, they disappeared all of a sudden after seeing me."

Sakura nodded. "I'm sure you probably think you were dreaming the whole thing right?"

Tenten nodded. "Why?"

"Because there are people after us." Sakura said simply.

**Ino and Hinata's POV Next morning around eight**

Ino opened her eyes, and yawned. "Good morning." She said sleepily.

Hinata just rolled over to face Ino. She was about to say something when she got distracted. "Where's Sakura and Tenten?" Hinata asked.

Ino turned around, and yelled.

**Boys POV**

The boys have been awake since six. They had already packed up their tents and got the fire started again.

"It is eight o'clock if we don't wake them up we will end up sleeping another night." Shikamaru said.

"Shit!" Ino loud voice was heard.

The boys looked to see Ino and Hinata stumbling out of their tent.

**Normal POV**

Ino walked quickly over to the guys. "Have you guys seen Sakura and Tenten?" She asked.

"No. We thought they were still asleep." Naruto said.

Ino was about to say something, but was interrupted by Hinata.

Hinata through up her hands up in the air. "Before Ino and Naruto get into an argument lets just go look for them."

Soon the six had found the two missing kunochi. Sakura was on her back, her legs from knee down were in the water. Her eyes were closed. Tenten was leaning against a tree, and her head rested in her arms. Both were sleeping.

"Seriously?" Hinata asked irritated. She whacked Tenten on the head while Ino splashed water on Sakura.

Sakura and Tenten woke up at the same time, and shouted. "What the hell?"

"Why are you two sleeping out here?" Ino yelled.

Sakura just got up, and walked over to Tenten. She began helping the brunette up. "We fell asleep out here on accident." Before anyone could say anything else the two girls had began walking back to the camp ground. "Shouldn't we be packing up now. We won't get to Suna today if we wait much longer." She shouted back

**An hour later**

They had made it close to the border where they would be crossing into the sandy desert. Although they were having complications. Both Sakura and Tenten were dragging there feet, and yawning.

Sakura was walking, and must have closed her eyes. She nearly ran into a tree, but felt someone stop her. _Obviously Sasuke. _When she felt him move his arms, she leaned her head against the tree.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I got less than four hours of sleep last night last night, and I'm tired." Sakura responded hoarsely. She felt tears come to her eyes. She was truly exhausted.

"Me too." Tenten agreed before falling to her knees, and rubbing her face with her hands.

Soon Sasuke and Neji were carrying Sakura and Tenten. The girls had fell asleep soon. Naruto suggested to Shikamaru that they do the same to Hinata and Ino so they can get across the desert faster. That's pretty much the only way they could convince the other two girls to agree.

**A few hours later, kazekage's building**

Sakura and Tenten woke up when they got close to Suna, and soon the four girls were walking again. All secretly relieved they didn't have to be carried by the guys anymore. When they got to the office door of the kazekage's, Sakura knocked on the door. They all entered to see Garra and both sand siblings by his side.

"Garra!" Naruto yelled. Sakura punched him on the head.

"I would say greet him normally, but for you that is normal. So instead just shut the hell up." Sakura's voice gained a scary tone at the second sentence. Naruto backed away from Sakura until his back hit the wall.

"Anyway Garra we are here to help out." Tenten turned everyone's back to the matter at hand.

"Lady Tsunade explained most of the parts already. We will be here for two months, but we don't know what days we will be teaching." Sakura turned away from Naruto to look at Garra.

"Yes well I know about your current conditions. So I have decided that it should be Monday through Friday but from eight in the morning to one in the afternoon each day." Garra walked around his desk to sit in his chair. He went through some papers and held one out for Sakura to take.

"This is a list of the people who you four will be teaching." Sakura took the list and ran through the list of names.

Hinata walked forward a little bit. Obviously stepping farther away from Naruto who had worked his way closer to her. "Well I know that we can handle the schedule. I wanted to ask if there was any way we could help out at the hospital. During free time or something." Hinata asked as she moved away from Naruto again. _We can get away from the guys at least._

Garra didn't answer her. He had observed all the girls. Sakura was practically on the other side of the room from Sasuke. Tenten and Ino were back against the wall farthest away from Neji and Shikamaru. None of the guys moved any closer to the girls. Probably sensing that the girls didn't want to be near them. Naruto on the other hand was oblivious and kept getting closer to Hinata.

"Naruto just leave Hinata alone already." Ino pulled Hinata away from him and pushed him to the opposite side of the room. She pushed him so hard his back hit the wall making the room shake slightly.

Naruto was about to yell back but Kankuro laughed. "What did you guys do?" He turned his gaze away from Naruto to look at the other three guys.

Shikamaru opened his mouth but Sakura beat him to it. "They actually can't figure out what they did. We have gave them several hints but they just don't get it. Even though I am sure Shikamaru is close to figuring out. Right Shikamaru?" Sakura ended by questioning Shikamaru. He just stayed quiet but Sakura was right he was coming up with everything they could have done to the girls. He had it narrowed down, but he wasn't completely sure yet.

"Anyway as for Hinata's request you may do so." Garra spoke up ending Sakura and Shikamaru's starring match. "I will go by to talk with the doctors. That pretty much clears this up. Temari will show you eight to your house." Garra gave them the signal to leave they left with a quick goodbye.

The girls were walking next to Temari while the guys hung behind at least ten feet.

**Girls POV**

"So what is the reason that you four are so mad at the guys?" Temari asked.

"Do you promise not to say anything to anyone?" Ino asked. Temari nodded and they all leaned in.

"Well as you know they are the fathers, but we didn't tell them. And they might have an idea that their the fathers, but they probably just thing we're whores. We didn't tell them because we know they don't love us that way. As for the reason that we are mad at them is because of something we saw the day after our children were conceived. The boys just don't really care about what happened the night our children were conceived." Sakura was getting angrier by the second.

"So you think that they didn't care about what happened." Temari asked. Temari looked over to Sakura who turned away to look forward. Sakura had a menacing look on her face.

"Yeah and we may be wrong but it hurt us." Ino answered for Sakura.

**Boys POV**

"So do you really know what they are mad at us for?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was looking at the girls up in front of them. One second they were all talking and now they were silent. Sakura was walking slightly behind the girls now. She looked mad. "I have thought about a lot of possibilities. I narrowed it down to a few, but I think I might know the real reason."

"Well what do you think it is?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"I think whatever it is has something to do with what happened that night. Or the days after. That's all I got so far. I have been trying to figure out what I did after that night." Shikamaru looked ahead to see that the girls stopped. They had obviously made it to the house.

**Normal POV**

The house was in a good spot. There was about thirty feet space on either side of the house. So it was private sort of.

"Alright this is where you will be staying." Temari said as they began to walk up to the door. Temari unlocked it then handed a key to Sakura and a key to Shikamaru. They entered and it was surprisingly a nice house.

"This is the living room. The kitchen and Dining room are down that hallway. Upstairs there are eight bedrooms and four bathrooms. The bedrooms are spaced out from each other since the second floor is well designed. You can figure out which bedroom you want to sleep in. Anyway I have to get going." All the girls hugged Temari good bye, then she left.

Before going upstairs the girls checked out the living room. It had a large coffee colored couch against the far wall and a smaller identical couch was across from it. Over to the side there was two chairs that were a tan color which matched the table in the middle of the room. Then there was a white recliner chair by a few bookshelves.

Then they went upstairs. The guys must have already went up there, and got there stuff set up. Because they were waiting up at the top of the stairs. Sakura felt the need to groan she knew what was going to happen.

The upstairs was well designed as Temari stated. Fairly spaced out too. When the girls got to the top of the stairs they noticed that there was a rectangle room around the staircase. Then two hallways. One going to the left side of the house the other going to the right. Then branching off those hallways were two other hallways. That led to the bedrooms.

Sakura knew that on each separate branch was two bedrooms and a bathroom. She also knew why the guys had just happened to be settled in each separate branch. "Hinata you will be sleeping in the room next to Naruto's, Ino you will be sleeping in the room next to Shikamaru's, Tenten you will be sleeping in the room next to Neji's, and I'll be sleeping in the room next to Sasuke's." She said as she pointed the girls in the direction they should be going.

The girls were glaring daggers at her, and she frowned. "You three need to stop it right now." Sakura almost growled at them. "You may not like how the sleeping arrangements are, but it's common sense."

"Common sense my ass." Tenten muttered under her breath.

Sakura looked at the brunette. "If you needed something who do you think would be up first? Neji or one of us girls?" Sakura crossed her arms. "I love you Tenten. Your practically my sister, but if I was waken up in the middle of the night I would be struggling to actually pay attention to what you need. He would probably be alert faster than I would." She sighed. "Now stop being stubborn bitches about this, and go to your damn room." She said before walking to the hallway to the left side of the house. She didn't need to guess where Sasuke's room would be. The left hallway, and the left room. The same way it was in his apartment.

"Your rooms the one to the right." Sasuke said after she turned to left branch hallway, and began walking to the end of it.

Sakura guessed right. The three doors that were down the branched hallway didn't have to make her guess. The bathroom door was open so she knew that wasn't a bedroom. And there was a door closed. So she knew that one was Sasuke's. She walked to the open door, and went inside. It was a simple little room. Even though she wanted to go lay down on the bed right now she just sighed. She set her bag down on the bed, and rubbed her eyes. _I'm so tired. _

"Sakura!" She heard Ino yell.

_What is the problem now? _Sakura thought as she turned on her heel, and walked out of the room. "What?" She yelled back as she walked back to the main room.

The other three girls were standing together in front of the right hallway. Where Ino and Hinata had just came from. "I think if we can probably squeeze in a nap before we go shopping. We can go out later. It is about two o'clock and we can probably sleep for about two hours." Ino said. The other girls nodded and walked back to their rooms.

Sakura was going to walk back to her room, but the she heard Naruto yelling about ramen downstairs. She switched her direction to the stairs, and stomped down them.

The four guys were in the living room. Naruto saw Sakura coming and he knew what was going to happen to him. "Hey Sakura-" Naruto couldn't finish because Sakura had grabbed his collar, yanked him so he was a few inches shorter, and at her eye level. She was glaring at him.

"You are the most loudest person Naruto. We are trying to take a nap alright so if you can't use an inside voice I will make sure you won't ever get to eat ramen again." Sakura was getting angrier at him. Which he kind of laughed as he responded.

"Alrighty Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

BAM! Naruto stumbled back over the couch, and fell over on the ground. "I give up!" Sakura yelled frustrated as she walked quickly back to the stairs. She went to her room, and slammed the door. Naruto stood back up, and didn't dare to stay anything.

All the guys went outside and walked to a training ground.

"I heard Ino say that they were going to get up in two hours so we should try to get back by then." Neji told them.

"Wait I thought we were supposed to watch them at all times." Naruto spoke up.

"I have a shadow clone watching the house." Shikamaru told him.

**Two hours later**

The guys had returned to the house to find all four girls in Ino's room with the door shut. Neji took a shower first then the other guys took their turn in the shower. After they finished their showers the girls had finally came out of Ino's room.

None of the girls were in their ninja outfits. Tenten wore a dark green tank top with brown shorts that went to mid thigh. Ino was wearing the almost same outfit as Tenten except she had a dark blue halter top with a light blue undershirt and she was wearing dark jean short shorts. Hinata was wearing a light purple tank top with a white undershirt and white Capri's. Sakura was wearing a red strapless shirt with light blue jean short shorts.

They all had one thing in common, they weren't wearing shoes.

"Don't ask about shoes." Sakura's tone didn't sound that happy. She went into the kitchen. Tenten followed her with a pad of paper and a pencil. Ino and Hinata went over to the two chairs and sat down. "We wanted to go out and shop for groceries, but when we woke up our feet were swollen again." Hinata explained at the boys questioning looks.

Ino was massaging her feet. "We took some medicine and we just decided to go out with out shoes and hoping that the swelling will go down by the time we get back." Ino felt Shikamaru staring at her. Ino turned to him. "Why are you staring at me?"

Shikamaru didn't know he was staring at her. "I know it's troublesome but we are going to have to go with you four."

Ino eyes widened a little bit. They had forgotten about the fact that the guys had to go with them everywhere.

Hinata must have been thinking the same thing. Hinata cursed under her breath. Ino laughed slightly, and smirked at Hinata. But that small laugh soon turned into full blown laughter when Hinata glared at her.

**To Sakura and Tenten**

"I am kind of glad that they didn't stock the kitchen on food." Tenten was currently looking through the cupboards that were only full of dishes.

"Why is that?" Sakura asked as she got up from the round table where she was writing the grocery list.

"Well there is no telling what Temari would have put in here. If Kankuro helped her that would mean their would probably be a lot of ramen. Not that I don't like ramen it's just I have already had to much." Tenten replied as she moved to a different cupboard.

"Yeah I agree with you on that note. I guess that the guys are going to have to go with us." Sakura took a break from writing down the list and picked up the list and put it on the counter.

"Do you think we can talk them out of going with us tonight when we go celebrate?" Tenten moved over to look at another drawer that had hand towels in it.

Sakura sighed and glanced over to the hallway. "I was thinking about that to. I am guessing they probably won't agree to letting us leave by ourselves. So I think we should just deal with it. If Naruto starts complaining about being bored you know what we can say." Sakura told her as she looked out the window. "I wonder if this window opens." Sakura looked up to the top of the window. There was a lever that locks and unlocks the window. Sakura hopped on the counter.

Tenten just happened to turn around at that moment. "Sakura are you crazy! Get off the counter!" Tenten yelled.

**Normal POV**

Tenten's scream was heard from the living room. Sasuke was off the couch in seconds and appeared in the kitchen.

The first thing he saw was Sakura who was unlocking the window. He was over there in seconds. He grabbed her ankles to make sure she wouldn't fall. "Sakura what the hell are you doing?"

Sakura jumped slightly. Sasuke had come over pretty fast. _Why in the hell is he holding my ankles?_ "Chill out I am just unlocking the window." With that Sakura reached to the lever and unlocked it. Sakura was going to jump down from the counter but Sasuke's grip on her ankles stopped her. Sasuke reached up and placed a hand on her back and the other supported her knees and he lowered her to the ground. She then turned, and opened the window. "Yeah that's definitely better."

Ino and Hinata came into the room. Ino walked forward angrily. "Sakura you told me I was being insane for using chakra. If you fell you could have-." Sakura stopped Ino.

"I get it Ino." Sakura interrupted. She turned to look at the blonde. "I know that if something were to happen to me it could hurt my baby." She frowned. "I knew what I was doing, and I don't see why your making a big deal about it." Sakura told the blonde before trying to get out of Sasuke's grasp.

Sasuke wasn't done yet he tightened his grip on her. "Ino is right that was completely reckless. If you need something like that again get one of us guys." Sasuke told her and he released her. Sakura took that opportunity and stepped away from him.

"That goes for the rest of you as well." Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji appeared in the doorway.

Sakura turned around and rolled her eyes and mocked Sasuke's look. Sakura walked past Tenten and grabbed the list again. Even though Tenten was sort of angry at Sakura she grinned and laughed at the looks Sakura was making.

Sakura turned away from the counter and grinned at Tenten. Sakura knew Tenten could be serious at times, but Sakura always counted on Tenten to make her mood better.

Sakura ripped out a blank page from the pad of paper. "Hinata catch this." Sakura threw the list at Hinata who caught it easily. "You and Ino look over this and if you see anything else we might need write it down. Tenten and myself are going look around the house to see if we need anything else." With that said Sakura and Tenten began to walk towards the doorway.

When Sakura passed Hinata she poked her side and Hinata giggled and poked her back. Sakura grinned and slipped into the hallway.

Faintly they could hear Tenten and Sakura laughing and arguing.

"Alright then boys we will just finish this up and we will let you know when we are ready to leave." Hinata and Ino began to look over the list together.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke who was still standing at the sink couldn't understand why he was so worked up over that. Sasuke looked around the kitchen to see a door he walked over to it and it opened up into a back yard. Surprisingly enough there was grass back there.

**I know what you are thinking. The sand village doesn't have grass. Well in my story I just thought it would be good for a little green. Oh and the village looks a little different. Like the wall around it only cover the entrance and the two sides the back has a forest area. Then the back wall curves a little wider to. Oh and it's not so flat either.**

Sasuke closed the door behind him and looked at the rest of the yard. It was spaced away from the other houses and had a few trees, but the yard gave a great view of a river. Sasuke sat under one of the trees that shaded him from the sun.

All Sasuke could think about was Sakura he had imagined what would have happened if she were to fall. Now he was sort of freaked out. _This doesn't make sense. Why did I get so worked up over that? _Sasuke looked down to the river and decided to meditate a little.

**Back to the other guys**

After Sasuke walked outside the guys walked back to the living room. When they walked to the dining room they could hear Sakura and Tenten adding more things like cleaning supplies and other stuff.

Naruto poked his head in the room. "You added lots of ramen on the list right." Naruto asked innocently." Next thing you knew a pencil was thrown at his head. Naruto ducked and yelled. "Hey what did I do?" The only thing heard from the room was laughter.

"Yes we added ramen Naruto." Sakura sent a look over to him. More laughter could be heard.

Shikamaru turned away from the dining room and walked to the living room. "Troublesome girls." Neji and Naruto followed him.

**An hour later**

"How much food do we actually need?" It was five o'clock they had been shopping for thirty minutes and Naruto is already complaining.

The guys who were accompanying the girls held two bags each. They were silently hoping they would be done soon. Naruto on the other hand was being an idiot and trying to get himself killed.

"Shut it Naruto. We are almost done we just have to pay for the rest of this." Sakura handed the money over to the lady behind the counter.

The lady laughed as Sakura flicked Naruto on the head. "Have a great day." The lady smiled.

"Thanks you to." Hinata smiled and they left.

They walked towards their home in silence at first.

Tenten and Sakura were whispering to each other quietly.

Sakura turned her head to face the guys. "It's almost six and we still have something to do." Sakura gained the attention of the four guys.

"Not more shopping please I hate shopping." Naruto complained.

"Believe me Naruto I think everyone in Konoha and now Suna knows that you don't like shopping." Ino told him and all the girls laughed.

"No it's not shopping. Plus we aren't going till seven." Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto's obvious relief.

"Where do you want to go?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well we want to go watch the sunset. It sounds silly, but Suna's sunsets are beautiful." Ino told him.

"Why do you want to go see the sunset you see sunset's all the time back in Konoha." Neji looked over to Tenten as he said this.

"Yes but they are different. The kind of sunsets we get in the summer at Konoha are like the ones here. Since it is October, meaning that its fall we don't get to see them at Konoha." Tenten explained returning Neji's stare.

Without another word the girls just turned back to look forward. Each hoping the boys wouldn't push any further.

**Ten minutes later**

"Thanks Tenten for helping me with that explanation." Sakura ignored Tenten's surprised look and grabbed stuff out of the bags she sat on the counter. "I mean I didn't know what to say when they asked why we wanted to see the sunsets." Sakura told her.

Tenten grabbed some stuff out of the bags on the table. "Well the stuff I said about the sunsets is true. I heard what Ino said and I thought I should tell them that much." Tenten opened some of the empty cabinets she noticed earlier and put cans and boxed food in there.

"Well I wasn't even thinking about the real reason when I said that." Ino added as she put some stuff in the freezer.

"Personally I thought you were going to tell them the actual reason Tenten." Hinata spoke up finally.

"Thanks for believing in me Hinata." Tenten told her sarcastically.

Hinata just laughed. "Come on Tenten you know I always believe in you." Hinata threw away some of the empty bags.

The girl's laughed for what seemed like eternity. "Do you even remember the real reason?" Ino asked. Tenten playfully hit Ino. Ino just grinned and continued. "Let me say it again. It has been six weeks since the reason why we are going to get all big in the stomach area began." Ino grinned even wider when Tenten only had a fake look of surprise on her face.

"I am so sorry I forgot about you my little baby." Tenten placed her hands on her stomach as she said that.

The girl's broke out in laughter again.

**Boys POV**

The guys had been listening to the girls conversation. They hid their chakra so they could eavesdrop.

Naruto almost said something when they heard the real reason they were going out again tonight, but Sasuke clamped and hand over his mouth.

Shikamaru walked away into the living room and sat down. The other guys followed.

"What are you thinking about?" Neji asked Shikamaru.

"They haven't been acting as badly to us for a while. Which makes me wonder more about the reason they were or still are mad at us." Shikamaru leaned back and closed his eyes.

It was silent for a few minuets before Naruto decided to open his mouth. "What about the reason the want to go look at the sunset. That bothers me. They were so upset about being pregnant. Now they seem like they are fine with it." Neji and Sasuke stared at him. Shikamaru just kept his eyes closed.

"It did bother me when I heard Tenten say that." Neji announced.

"We can't do anything about that now. I can't help but wonder if the kids aren't ours then why haven't the girl's every mentioned who the other guys were?" Sasuke struck a nerve as the other guys looked at him with surprise. They haven't thought about that.

* * *

**A/N: Second chapter today. I hope you enjoyed it. And don't forget to like my page on Facebook: Ruby1235 Fanfiction's. And that I will create a photo for your fanfiction. Or just any picture you want for an anime. **


	6. The Sunset and Confessions

_Review: _

_It was silent for a few minutes before Naruto decided to open his mouth. "What about the reason the want to go look at the sunset. That bothers me. They were so upset about being pregnant. Now they seem like they are fine with it." Neji and Sasuke stared at him. Shikamaru just kept his eyes closed._

"_It did bother me when I heard Tenten say that." Neji announced._

"_We can't do anything about that now. I can't help but wonder if the kids aren't ours then why haven't the girl's every mentioned who the other guys were?" Sasuke struck a nerve as the other guys looked at him with surprise. They haven't thought about that._

**7:00 PM **

The girls were silent as they walked through the small forest to get to the edge of the cliff. Each girl was looking forward to this. The boys were silent as well, but they were looking at certain people thinking about them.

As the cliff came into view Sakura pulled out a scroll. The boys watched carefully as Sakura whispered to the girls next to her. Sakura was so quiet that it was only possible for the girls to understand her.

"This is the actual scroll Tsunade gave me. When I made it disappear at the gate I summoned it to my bag so it would be hidden." Sakura whispered to them as they all sat down.

Ino looked back at the boys to see them standing about ten feet away from them. Ino turned away from them as she whispered back to Sakura. "Yeah I thought it was weird. Since Tsunade had told you it had information on the mission and our pregnancies then I wondered why you didn't say anything about it earlier."

"Yeah well I already looked at it before I took a nap. So I need you three to look at it and memorize it." Sakura tossed the scroll to Hinata.

"It has hand signs on it for a jutsu. This is what Tsunade said about the jutsu." Sakura turned more to the girls and made sure they were paying attention. "Tsunade told me that the jutsu is something that will help us if we need to battle. It is kind of like a seal. It seals away the amount of chakra we need to protect our children. So we are free to use our remaining chakra anyway we please." Sakura finished and looked back at the sky. The sunset should be coming soon.

Meanwhile the other three girls were memorizing the hand seals. They guys had walked over, and stood next to them on the cliff. They had to admit the scenery was breath taking.

"Sakura why are you telling us this now?" Ino asked Sakura. Causing the boys attention to focus on the girls conversation.

"Because we are being targeted. If the attackers were to come after us then we need to be prepared." Sakura responded.

"What the hell?" Ino shouted. "How long have you known about that?"

Sakura just growled. "I've known about it for around three weeks now. Now stop fucking yelling at me! I didn't tell you or Hinata because I knew how you would have reacted."

"So you-" Ino frowned. "Did you just say Hinata and myself? What about Tenten?" She clinched her fists. "So you told her, but not us."

"No stupid!" Tenten interrupted. "I pretty much found out by myself. Now shut the hell up about it."

Hinata sighed. She rolled the scroll up, and shook her head. "You three are idiot's." She said before plopping on her butt. "Can you three refrain from arguing with each other so I can enjoy myself?"

The other three girls were silent. Until Sakura started laughing. "God you sounded so calm about that." She tried to hold back laughter.

Tenten and Ino joined in with her laughter. Soon all four girls were sitting down looking at the sunset. Sakura still had a smile on her face, and Hinata was pouting.

Almost thirty minutes later, and the sunset was almost over.

As the sunset began to disappear they stood up. "Okay now I am ready to go have fun." Sakura smiled. She walked towards the guys who were lounging around.

Sasuke, who was leaning against a tree, raised his eyebrow at her as she approached him.

Sakura just took his arm, and began dragging him backwards. "We'll be back at the house in an hour or two." She cheerfully yelled back at the girls.

The other three girls were staring at their own guy. The guys just gulped, and walked towards them. And soon regretted it when they were dragged off like Sasuke to wherever the girls were going.

**Sakura and Sasuke's POV**

Sakura had let go of Sasuke's arm once they made it back to the streets of Suna. Since it was dark the streets were lit up. People were cheerfully walking around. Going into the bakery, restraunts, or clothing stores. Children walked next to their parents giggling and running around.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

"Suna's green house." Sakura replied.

Sasuke sighed. He knew better not to ask why. Because Sakura could be unpredictable at times.

After walking a while they were at Suna's green house. It was about sixty feet from the populated part of Suna. You got to it on a small dirt path. Once they got in front of it Sakura opened the doors, and they went in.

"Good evening Sakura-san." A young boy around the age eleven said. He had come from one of the many aisles in the green house. He walked to a table, and sat in a chair next to it.

Sakura just laughed, and walked over to him. "You have dirt in your hair, on your face, your clothes, and your arms. What did you get into?"

The boy grinned. "Momma let me help with her gardening today."

Sakura smirked. "And what? Did you roll around in the dirt too?"

"Close." A woman's voice came from behind Sakura and Sasuke. The woman walked around them, and walked to the boy. She ruffled his hair. "He helped me a lot today."

Sakura smiled. "That's good." She sighed. "Mind if I look around Nana?" She asked the woman.

"What are you looking for today?" Nana asked. "Is it to help cure something?"

"Just stuff to help the girls, and myself." Sakura replied. "I can't really specify." She said while glancing at the oblivious eleven year old.

Nana caught on. She turned to her son. "Toshio why don't you go find grandpa. He's in the back."

Toshio nodded, and got up. "Bye Sakura-san." He said giving the pink haired woman a short hug before running off to the back calling for his grandfather.

Nana turned back to Sakura, and raised an eyebrow. "Now why would you have a reason to be here besides to find stuff to make a cure to something? You would probably find a smaller green house to see if you can find what you need if it wasn't important."

Sakura gave a weak smile. "I-" She just laughed slightly. "It's a long story."

Nana smirked. "I have time. Trust me."

**Ino and Shikamaru's POV**

Shikamaru was surprisingly not bored. And you will probably think he was completely insane when he thought about that. Because Ino had decided to go shopping.

Ino had brought him into the Suna streets. She knew he would probably be bored, but she had to go shopping. This specific shopping trip wasn't just a go out, and waist money on clothes that she didn't need. It was like a small private mission that she chose to create. Although then again she didn't want Shikamaru to suffer by going in the stores so when they got to a few she stopped, and looked at him. "You don't have to go in with me. I'm sure there are a few places you could go check out. I don't want you to have to be bored just so I can shop."

Shikamaru watched Ino carefully, and knew that she meant it. "No, I'll come with you." After he said that he knew he clearly surprised Ino.

But the blonde was quick to recover, and smiled. "Alright."

Soon they were in a store. Unlike Shikamaru thought it wasn't a clothing store. It was a book store. Ino knew he was surprised, and she laughed softly. "I know what your thinking. This isn't a shopping trip for me. It's for the girls." She smiled as she began looking at a few books. "We're all pretty uncomfortable with being out of Konoha. But, we don't exactly want to be at Konoha at the moment anyways. So I was going to get something for the girls to help them enjoy themselves a little bit."

Shikamaru nodded, but didn't say anything. He was slightly surprised at how much Ino had matured from her usual wild self. He was sure she was still wild, but she must have got some common sense knocked into her some time.

Eventually Ino had found a few books that Hinata would like, and bought them. And they went out of the store, and continued shopping. After Ino found everything she wanted to get for the girls they began walking back. Although she had stopped to look in the bakery window. "Oh my god that looks so good right now." She was talking about the chocolate cake with chocolate covered strawberries around it.

Shikamaru held the bakery door open. "Then lets go get some."

Ino grinned as they went inside. Soon they were seated at a table that was near the windows. Shikamaru didn't feel like cake at the moment so he just bought a slice for Ino, and sat with her at a table. As soon as Ino took a bite she smiled. "Oh my god this stuff is good. I have been starving almost all day." She frowned. "Why didn't you get anything? We haven't had dinner yet."

"I had something before I was dragged with the rest of the guys to go watch the sunset." Shikamaru said as he propped his elbows up on the table, and rested his chin on his hands.

"Still how can you go so long without eating, and not be hungry?" Ino asked. Taking another bite of her cake.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "I used to say the same thing to you." Then he sighed. "Before I say this do you promise not to take this the wrong way." He said before sighing again. "The reason why your more hungry is because of you being pregnant." He closed his eyes waiting for Ino to explode.

Ino just shrugged. "Your probably right." She frowned, and looked at her cake. _Although I shouldn't really be having cravings as much as I am now. My mom wasn't like that when she was pregnant with me. Or when my grandmother was pregnant with my mom. It usually only happened during the last trimester. Maybe I'm just different. _

Shikamaru saw her look, and thought she was upset. "Hey if your upse-"

"I'm not upset!" Ino interrupted him. "And if I was it wouldn't be your concern."

"It is too my concern." Shikamaru raised his voice slightly.

"Why is that?" Ino asked. "Nothing I do is any of your concern. We aren't related there is nothing linking us together besides the fact that our dads know each other, and we are on the same team." She looked down again. Her eyes glanced at her stomach. _Except our baby. _She felt tears come to her eyes at that thought.

Shikamaru saw that she was about to cry. "Ino I didn't mea-"

"If you could just know the reason why." Ino interrupted him. She looked up at him. "Then you would understand why I am mad at you, and it would make my life so much easier right now."

"Then tell me why your mad at me." Shikamaru said.

"I can't tell you. The reason why I can't is simple." Ino looked at him. "If I told you then I would lose you." She sighed. Then picked up her fork again. "Anyway I'll only need another few minutes to finish this cake, then we can head back to the house."

Shikamaru sighed, and didn't say anything. He knew it would just cause more problems. And on top of that, he was to busy thinking about what she said.

**Tenten and Neji's POV**

Tenten had wanted to go back to the house. Her back was hurting, and she didn't feel like walking around that much. So she and Neji began walking back to the house.

"You have been rather quiet today." Neji looked over to her.

Tenten shrugged. "I didn't really notice."

They were quiet the rest of the way to the house. Although once they got there they didn't stay inside for long. They went, and sat in the back yard. Tenten sat down next to a tree, and leaned against it. It gave her the a perfect view of the land behind the house.

Neji had sat next to her giving them at least three feet between each other. It was quiet for a moment. "Is there a reason why you have been quiet today?" He asked breaking the silence.

"What's with all the questions? Your being more talkative than usual." Tenten said with an raised eyebrow. She pulled off her shoes, and then stood up. She walked closer to the house, and tossed them closer to the back door. When she sat back down she leaned back, and let both of her hands rest on her stomach.

Which didn't go unnoticed by Neji. Although he pretended not to notice. He just leaned back against the tree, and closed his eyes. "I'm asking because I want to know Tenten. I'm not trying to interrogate you. I just want to make sure your okay."

Tenten's eyes popped open when he said that. _He wants to make sure I'm okay. _She just shook the thought quickly out of her head. "I guess I have been more quiet than usual because I'm just having an off day. No matter how much I tried today to enjoy myself something would happen. This morning I was fairly happy, and then I got sick. That didn't make me feel to good. Then when I was trying to feel better again my feet started hurting." She sighed. "And I was enjoying watching the sunset, but my back started hurting." _Being pregnant is to much work._

"It's not to much work your just having an off day." Neji said.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" Tenten asked.

"Tenten, I have known you for a while. I may not know everything about you, but I can take a guess on what your thinking." Neji replied.

Tenten just nodded. "Yeah well this off day is tiring." She yawned, and stroked her stomach. "I hope it all gets better by tomorrow. I don't want to start off feeling bad the first day when we start teaching."

Neji stood up all of a sudden. He turned, and held a hand out at Tenten. "Well we don't want you to feel bad tomorrow."

Tenten took his hand, and let herself be pulled up. "What are we doing?"

Neji kept holding Tenten's hand as they walked inside. Once they were in the kitchen he released her hand. "Go upstairs, and take a shower. I'll be up there with something to eat, and a heating pad. It will help your back."

Tenten stood there for a second, but started moving towards the hallway. When she was about to leave the kitchen she stopped. "Thanks Neji."

**Hinata and Naruto's POV**

Hinata didn't really know what to do. She wanted to go to the library, but didn't feel like going at the moment. While she was busy thinking Naruto was planning a surprise of his own.

Soon Hinata was in Naruto's arms, and he was running towards the edge of the cliff, and he jumped off

"What the hell Naruto?" Hinata asked as he landed on one of the tree's in the forest below the cliff.

Naruto just continued going. "Close your eyes."

Hinata didn't need to be told twice. She quickly squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel Naruto leave the ground, and it felt like they were flying up.

When Naruto landed he smirked. "You can open your eyes now."

Hinata opened her eyes, and smiled. _The highest place in Suna. Of course he would want to go here. He loves high places after all. _"So this is what you wanted to see. How many times have you been up here since we got here?"

Naruto shrugged as he let her stand. "Three or four." He gave a half smile. "I was looking after you girls a lot so I didn't really have a chance to come up here more."

Hinata frowned. "I thought you were training with the guys whenever you four were out of the house."

Naruto shrugged. "I was for a little bit. But, then I left to come here."

"Well it's a beautiful view. I can see why you like it up here." Hinata said. She walked closer to the edge, and put her hands on her hips. The view was breath taking. Of course nothing compared to the view from the hokage monument.

"Don't get mad." Naruto started. "But, can you not stand so close to the edge. It's bothering me."

Hinata turned to him and frowned. "Any you saying this because I'm pre-"

"Yes I am." Naruto interrupted. "If you weren't pregnant I can trust that you would be able to catch yourself. Even when your pregnant you could probably catch yourself." He crossed his arms. "But, I want to know to know your safe. Because that baby inside of you probably means a lot to you already."

Hinata was silent for a moment. She crossed her arms. "I know." She said softly. "It's not the only thing." She whispered. Knowing that Naruto could hear her words. She just turned away when he looked at her. "I love the view so much from here. It's like I can see all of Suna. It's just like the hokage monument in Konoha." She said changing the subject.

"Yeah it is." Naruto agreed. _Did she just say what I thought she said?_

**Sakura and Sasuke POV**

Sakura and Sasuke were walking away from the green house, and heading back to the main street of Suna. Sakura had managed to tell Nana about her pregnancy, and just barley managed to avoid telling her the father. Just incase Sasuke was listening. _Who am I kidding? Of course he was listening. _Sakura thought to herself as they got back on the main road.

"What are all those herbs for?" Sasuke asked.

"They will help me make a few things to help the girls." Sakura replied. "From helping their morning sickness go away, to keeping their feet from swelling."

Sasuke was about to say something, but something caught his eye. He grabbed Sakura's arm, and stopped her from walking. Two little kids ran in front of them.

It was a young girl, and her slightly older brother. The two ran to their parents. The young girl jumped in her father's arms, and her brother grabbed their mothers free hand. The woman's other hand rested on her swollen torso.

The woman looked to Sakura and Sasuke. "I'm sorry they broke in front of you. It's so hard to keep them out of trouble."

Sakura automatically laughed, and walked closer to the woman. Sasuke right beside her. "Don't worry about it. It's probably tough raising those two kids. And how wild they can be at that age." Her eyes went to the woman's torso. "Your expecting. I'm guessing your due in around a month or so."

The woman looked surprised. "I am actually. How did you know that?"

Sakura smiled. "I'm a leaf village medical ninja. Whenever I'm not on mission's I work at the hospital."

The woman smiled. "That's right. Your Sakura Haruno. Tsunade-san's apprentice."

Sakura nodded. "Yep. That's me."

"Do you still work in the hospital? I'm assuming you would be taking more missions now that your older." The woman said.

"Well I did. Something came up, and I won't get to go on missions or work at the hospital much." Sakura replied her smile turning into a small frown.

The woman nodded. Her eyes went down to Sakura's torso.

Sakura subconsciously moved the bag of herbs so it was covering her torso. Even though their wasn't any physical evidence of her being pregnant.

Sasuke saw Sakura do that, and frowned.

The woman just smiled softly. "Well if you have time I'd like to talk to you. I have a few questions, medical related of course." She said. Her son pulled on her hand.

"Mommy, daddy and sissy have already started walking to the ice cream shop." He said.

"I guess we can talk next time I see you." The woman said.

"Sure." Sakura said before the woman walked away towards her husband and daughter. Her son happily ran ahead.

Sakura and Sasuke started walking again. She still had the brown paper bag in front of her.

Sasuke opened his mouth to mention it, but she had beat him to it. "She knew I was pregnant." She felt tears come to her eyes. _How could she know I am pregnant? All I said is that I wouldn't be able to work. Is there some way that I am hinting her that I'm pregnant. I guess she just put two and two together, and figured it out._

"Why are you getting so worked up over this?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm not even showing yet, and that lady knew I was pregnant." Sakura snapped at him. "You obviously don't understand." She said bitterly.

"Why are you mad at me?" Sasuke asked. " All I did was ask a simple question?" He frowned. "And why have you been mad at me? I never did anything. If it is about that night-"

Sakura laughed coldly. "Honestly Sasuke you need to stop hanging out with Naruto so much. That was completely obvious that I am upset about that." Sakura stopped causing Sasuke to stop as well.

"So is that the reason why you are mad at me?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really I mean the reason why I am mad at you can't be helped. I am a pregnant teenage girl. Meaning that not only I can get upset over things easily, but because I'm pregnant that just adds more on top of the pile." Sakura started to walk again. "That probably doesn't make sense to you. But, I am not going to tell you the actual reason."

Sasuke stopped her by grabbing her hand. "Why won't you tell me."

Sakura looked at him. "Because I am afraid you will leave again." Sakura was about to cry so she looked away.

Sasuke didn't say anything. They just continued to walk in silence. All Sasuke could think about was what Sakura said. _What did she mean by that?_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the chappie. Visit my page on Facebook, Ruby1235 Fanfiction.**


	7. Ino's Morning Sickness

_Review: _

_Sasuke stopped her by grabbing her hand. "Why won't you tell me." _

_Sakura looked at him. "Because I am afraid you will leave again." Sakura was about to cry so she looked away._

_Sasuke didn't say anything. They just continued to walk in silence. All Sasuke could think about was what Sakura said. __What did she mean by that?_

* * *

**Normal POV and hour later, back at the house**

They had got back, and the girls quickly cooked dinner. After that they all came to the living room to relax.

Sakura was the only one that didn't seem relaxed. Her back was hurting, her feet were swelling, and she was extremely tired. After trying to fight it for a while she finally gave up. She stood up, and walked towards the stairs. "I'm going to bed." She said before going up the stairs.

As soon as she got in her room she quickly undressed, and dressed in pajama's. Then she laid down. It took a while but she finally found someway she could be comfortable, and tried to sleep.

**Back downstairs**

After Sakura went upstairs the girls waited before they heard a door shut with a click.

"I feel so bad for her. She's been so tired." Hinata said as soon as the door shut.

Ino nodded in agreement. "I know. It seems that whenever she has been trying to sleep she never really gets to because she gets so easily worried." She sighed. "And then that really makes me feel bad because it's usually about us."

"I don't see why she has to make her life harder." Tenten said. "If I needed someone to worry about me it wouldn't be her right now. She is already under a lot of stress."

"Yeah you girls didn't hear it because you don't live close to Sakura like I do." Ino started. "But, I was just outside on my porch. I was so not ready to tell my parents yet. And I hear Sakura and her parents talking. Her parents were sounded really disappointed. The worst part is that they weren't angry with her. They were just so disappointed I guess that made Sakura feel worse than what she would have if they were angry."

Tenten cracked her fingers. "Well that girl better get some sleep tonight. If she is tired tomorrow then she is going to get yelled at by me." She said before getting up. "I'm going upstairs."

Soon Hinata and Ino did the same. Leaving the guys.

**Boys POV**

"Did you find out what was wrong with them?" Neji asked.

"Not really Sakura just confused me even more." Sasuke told him. Sasuke and Shikamaru told them what happened.

"Well that kind of gives us a clue I guess. The girls had told us that they were mad at us which means they all had a similar reason." Shikamaru told them after he told them his story. "Sakura said first told Sasuke that she was upset about that night. Meaning that the other girls are probably upset about it as well."

"But if you were listing to Sasuke he said that Sakura said that wasn't the actual reason." Naruto scratched his head in confusion.

"I know he said that, but that could help us figure out the reason. Now as I was saying the second thing Sakura said was that she said she was afraid that Sasuke would leave again. Ino told me that she was afraid that she would lose me. I am sure that Tenten and Hinata would have said something similar if they had been in the situation." Shikamaru finished to let the information sink in.

"So you think that whatever the problem is has to do with the fact that we would leave them if we found out, and that it might have something to do what happened that night." Neji stated.

"Yeah something like that. I am going to think about this some more." With that said Shikamaru walked upstairs and went in his room and shut the door.

The other guys sat in silence. Trying to think of ways to break the girls that that the girls were trying so hard to keep up.

**Two weeks later October fifth**

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were walking into the hospital. They had said there goodbyes to the guys so they were heading to teach their class. They had went thirty minutes early to set up some stuff.

"We have like a month and a half till we get to go home." Hinata stated as they walked in the classroom.

"I am kind of happy to go home." Tenten said. "But, then again I'm not all that happy because then it will be a lot more problems happening."

Sakura nodded. "Either way I don't care what happens. I don't really want to be in Konoha during my pregnancy. But, I know my parents would never let me leave."

Their could be voices heard coming down the hallway outside. "We will talk afterwards we have a teaching job to do." Ino said before she went to talk to some of the students who walked in.

**After class.**

The girls walked out of the classroom and headed towards the entrance of the hospital.

"Well the work day is over. Thank god." Hinata said.

"Yeah I guess that is a good thing." Tenten was distracted.

"What's up with you Tenten?" Ino asked.

"I just thought about something. When I was walking with Neji to the store yesterday I thought I saw some sound ninja." Tenten told them.

"Well that's normal some sound ninja have been assigned to a new village." Sakura said.

"Yeah but these were the sound ninja I thought I saw that night when we were on our way here." Tenten ignored there looks of surprise. They walked out of the hospital. The boys were there in their usual spot.

"Did they say anything?" Hinata asked.

"Did who say anything?" Naruto asked.

Tenten remained quiet as they had began to walk back to their temporary home.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Tenten it doesn't matter if the guys are here. If it has something to do with the attackers we have the right to know." With that statement the guys focused there attention more on Tenten's response.

Tenten was quiet for a few minutes. "I heard some of what they said, but I didn't think much of what they said because I didn't think that they were the same as the people that night. I heard them say something about a group gathering together. To come after us." Tenten told them as they walked in their house.

"Well that's great we get to beat some ass." Sakura said as she walked through the hallway to the kitchen and went out the backdoor. They only know she went outside because she slammed the backdoor so hard that it shook the house.

"Why is she so mad?" Naruto asked.

"She doesn't like the idea of people following us." Ino said. "It's happened before, and she hasn't got so mad though."

"It's because we're pregnant dumb ass." Tenten said.

Ino frowned. "No really Tenten I didn't notice."

Tenten and Ino started arguing, and Hinata tried to break them up. The other guys tried to help Hinata mediate. Sasuke just walked into the hallway to go talk to Sakura.

**Outside**

Sakura was leaning against the same tree Sasuke had sat under the first day they arrived here.

Sasuke walked over to her. "You shouldn't fight with anyone. You might get hurt."

Sakura smirked. "Oh not this again. Look Sasuke I can do whatever I please. You have no control over that."

Sasuke glared at her. "Sakura would you quit acting like that."

"No I don't think I will." Sakura attempted to walk by him to the house, but he grabbed her arm.

"I know your mad at me but this is stupid." Sasuke paused before he said the next part. "You obviously don't understand this, but you are pregnant meaning that whatever you do effects your child."

Sakura didn't know why, but she saddened when he said your child. Which did not go unnoticed by Sasuke he was going to say something but she suddenly spoke up.

"Don't you dare go and act like you give a shit about me." Sakura's angry eyes filled up with tears. "Before you open your mouth next time let me just say this. I don't want to hear you pretending to care about me. Tell your little group of friends that too. Us girls are getting sick and tired of it." With that said Sakura yanked her arm away from him and walked into the house.

_She thinks I don't care. That's just great._

Sasuke walked inside to find that all the girls were in their rooms.

"They are taking a nap just to let you know." Naruto told him as he sat down.

"I think I have something else to add to the wall of clues." Sasuke told them.

"What did Sakura tell you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sakura told me to not act like care. And she said that the girls are getting sick of us pretending to care about them." Sasuke replied.

Each of the guys thought the same thing. _But, we're not pretending. _

**Five days later, Saturday the tenth, Ino's POV**

Ino woke up to the sun shining through her windows. She had to squeeze her eyes shut. _I guess I forgot to close the curtains last night. _She thought to herself as she sat up. She moved to get up. As soon as she was standing she started feeling dizzy and nauseous. She quickly ran to the bathroom, and fell to her knees in front of the toilet.

After finishing she got up, and felt nausea again. She threw up again. _This hasn't happened to me before. And I bet this is just going to keep happening if I get up. _She thought to herself as she sat down on the floor. Although she knew she had to get up at some point. As she tried to get up again she felt dizzy then the nausea came back. "Sakura!" She yelled before leaning over the toilet again.

**Downstairs**

"Sakura when are we going to wake up Ino and Tenten?" Hinata asked.

Sakura shrugged as she set Naruto and Sasuke's breakfast plates down on the table in front of the two guys. Then took Neji and Shikamaru's from Hinata, and put them in front of the two guys. When the guys began eating Sakura turned back to look at Hinata. "I don't know. I heard some footsteps upstairs. And I'm assuming that's Ino. Because Tenten would never get up this early."

"It's not early its like eleven in the morning." Shikamaru said.

"Try explaining that to Tenten." Neji said.

Sasuke smirked. "Try explaining that to Sakura while your at it."

Sakura put her hands on her hips. "Hey, I'm up aren't I?"

"It's a once in a life time kind of thing for you Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Sakura!" Ino's voice came from upstairs.

Sakura sighed, and started walking out of the kitchen. She began walking up the stairs. "Where are you Ino?" She yelled.

"In the bathroom." Ino retorted.

Sakura walked to the bathroom. When she saw Ino on the floor with her arms wrapped around her stomach she panicked. She walked quickly over, and fell to her knee's. "What's wrong Ino?"

Ino just looked up, and it had looked like she had been crying. "I don't know. Every time I get up I get dizzy, and then I throw up."

Sakura rubbed Ino's back as the blonde had started crying again. "It's just really bad morning sickness Ino. You just need to go back to bed, and rest some more. Then after a while you can get back up."

Ino nodded, and let Sakura help her up. Once they were in Ino's room. Sakura helped Ino to her bed, and told her to lay down. She went to pull the curtains. When the room was darker she looked back at Ino. "I'm going to go get you something to help." With that said Sakura walked out of Ino's room, and back downstairs. When she got to the kitchen she noticed that Tenten had woken up, and was sitting at the table with the guys. Her arms were crossed meaning that she wasn't the one that got her up this morning.

Sakura just shook her head, and went back to focusing on Ino. She began looking through the cabinets for crackers.

"What's going on Sakura? Is Ino alright?" Hinata asked.

"Ino has really bad morning sickness." Sakura replied.

"Sucks for her." Tenten said.

Hinata popped Tenten on the head with her book. "That was uncalled for." She said before looking back at Sakura. "How bad?"

Sakura sighed, and looked to Hinata. "Like so bad that every time she stands up she gets dizzy and throws up." She looked back up at the cabinets. The crackers were on the top shelf. "Damn it. Sasuke?"

Sasuke was suddenly by her, and he grabbed the crackers from the top shelf. He handed them to her. "Thanks." Sakura said before filling up a glass of water.

"I'll take it up there for her." Shikamaru said stopping Sakura.

Sakura nodded, and gave the crackers and water to Shikamaru. When Shikamaru got to Ino's room he noticed that the curtains were pulled. He noticed that Ino was laying under her blanket curled up in a ball. Her face was buried into her pillow. He quietly put the water, and crackers down on her bedside table. He began walking back to the door, but stopped. He turned back to her, and watched her. He walked back over to the bed, and sat down next to it. "Ino?"

The blonde stirred. "Yes?"

"Sakura said your not feeling to good, and got you some crackers and water. I brought them up here for you." Shikamaru told her.

Ino sat up slowly. Not all the way though. Afraid she would feel the morning sickness again. She reached for the crackers, and opened the pack. Glad for the crackers.

Shikamaru sat and watched her eat a few. Finally his curiosity was to much. "What does saltine crackers do to help you?" He asked.

Ino set the pack of crackers on the beside table. She took a sip of water. "The crackers help settle your stomach, and prevents morning sickness. I'll be fine in twenty minutes or so." After putting her water back down she slid back down under her covers. She knew Shikamaru wasn't going to leave, and sighed at the thought. "Are you guys going out to train?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I'm not sure to tell you the truth. We were going to hang around the house today. To see what you girls wanted to do."

"All I want to do right now is to be able to get up without feeling dizzy or having the need to throw up." Ino said with a small laugh. She sighed, and closed her eyes. "I'm still tired though."

"How can you be tired? You were sleeping almost all morning." Shikamaru asked.

Ino shrugged. "I didn't actually get that much sleep. I had so much on my mind, and couldn't fall asleep till like five in the morning."

"Then go to sleep now." Shikamaru said. "I'll cover for you if anyone asks."

Ino's face lit up. "Really?"

Shikamaru nodded as he stood up. "Yeah. But, you have to get some sleep though. Don't think about it anything." He turned to walk to the door. Just as he got to the door. He heard Ino speak. "Shikamaru, I don't want to be mad at you anymore." He walked out into the hallway before stopping. _I wasn't imagining that was I?_

**A week later, 17****th**** of October, Sakura's POV**

Everyone was downstairs in the living room. The girls had went out with the guys to the training grounds. Where they watched them spar. When they came back the guys went to go take showers and when they were done Sakura had went to go take one. And that was almost thirty minutes ago.

She had turned off the water, but was afraid to see herself in the mirror. Finally getting enough courage she got out, and dried herself off. She put on her robe, and then walked to her bedroom. She closed the door, and walked to her closet. She took out her white sweat pants, and light pink tank top.

Nervously she began removing the tie on her robe as she watched herself in the mirror. She turned away as she finished. After quickly dressing she sighed before turning back to the mirror. _You can tell that I'm pregnant now. This is really weird. You could tell the other girls are pregnant too. _

She took out her journal, and measuring tape. She had been measuring herself on a daily basis since they got here from Suna. The other girls have been measuring themselves as well. They were just doing it for fun though. They didn't know that Sakura wrote down every measurement.

After quickly measuring herself she took on a worried look as she wrote the measurement down. 0.9 millimeters. _This is weird usually woman don't start showing as earlier as we have been. They are usually another month. And since we are ninja's we already have flat torso's, and her skinny in general. So this is more noticeable. _

She put the journal and measuring tape away, and walked out of her closet. _I need to talk to someone, but I don't want to worry the girls. _She brightened as she though of an idea. She quickly grabbed a scroll out of her bag, and quickly wrote her note. She summoned her bird, and watched it fly away from the house. _This shouldn't take that long. _

After the bird was out of site she turned away from the window, and walked to her door. She went outside, and paused at the top of the stairs. She really didn't want anyone to see that her torso was showing. The other girls didn't have on tight shirts so they were able to hide their torso size easily. She had on a tank top that was tighter that what they were wearing.

She sighed and knew she couldn't stand at the top of the stairs forever, and began walking downstairs. She completely ignored everyone in the living room as she sat down in one of the two chairs. She crossed her arms as she began to think.

Everyone was observing her. But, Tenten was doing something else. She noticed how Sakura was sitting. _Trying to hide her torso. Is she still nervous about this? _"We already had this discussion Sakura. There is nothing to worry about. Everyone is different."

Sakura just glared at Tenten. "How in the hell can you say that?" She frowned. "I can't just not worry."

"Yes you can. And you better try to stop worrying." Tenten said. "All you are doing is ruining your time. Don't think about it till we get back to Konoha."

"I'm not ruining my time. I'm trying to make sure that everything is okay." Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Nobody asked you to do that. Can you please just enjoy yourself for a day before worrying about everyone else?" Tenten asked.

Sakura was about to reply, but was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Sakura was the first one up. She walked to the door, and opened it.

"Sup Haruno." Kankuro said.

Sakura was about to reply, but realized Garra was there as well. Garra just crossed his arms. "Are you ready to go?" He asked softly so the other's wouldn't hear.

Sakura nodded. "I need to get my shoes I'll be right back." She said before heading towards the stairs.

Kankuro looked to the others who were staring at the two. "We're going to borrow Sakura for a bit."

"She'll be back before eleven." Garra added.

Sakura came back downstairs, and walked out of the house without saying anything to her friends. Only seconds later Garra and Kankuro were walking beside her.

"So what are you going to see our sister for?" Kankuro asked.

"Something's I can't talk to Tenten, Hinata, and Ino about. They overreact. Literally just before you guys came Tenten was arguing with me because I was worried about something. And I would like to be able to talk to someone without them getting angry at me." She sighed. "So why are you two here instead Temari? Did she send you to get me?" She asked changing the subject.

"You not supposed to leave the house without someone with you." Garra said. "Kankuro and myself were visiting my sister's house when you letter came. So we offered to come get you."

Sakura just nodded her head once. Not really feeling like talking anymore.

Soon they were at Temari's house. Garra and Kankuro stopped at the door. "I have to go prep for a mission." Kankuro said. "So Garra will be the one walking you back."

Sakura nodded, and watched as they walked away. She knocked on the door. When Temari answered Sakura sighed. "I know it seems weird for me to go to you. But, I can't talk about this to the girls"

Temari smiled. "I understand. Just like something's I can only share with you."

Sakura frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I trust you because my relationship with you is strong." Temari said. "We're practically best friends. And as my best friend you have the duty to listen to what I need to say, and I have the duty of listening to what you have to say. And we have to do that without criticism unless it's really bad."

Sakura smiled. "Something only best friends do." Her eyes lit up. "So what could you have to tell your best friend this evening?"

Temari raised an eyebrow. "Come inside. Then you can tell me your problem, and I can tell you my stuff."

* * *

**A/N: I finally fixed my fanfiction problem. Now I can upload again. :D Anywho I'll be uploading this upcoming Sunday for sure. I know you guys are probably irritated with my updating pattern, but I couldn't upload without doing a bunch of complicated stuff. So thanks for being patient.**

**Don't forget that I'll do a custom pic for your fanfiction. Not only will your picture be advertised on more than one of my pages you will have a cute picture for your story. So just go to my page on facebook. Ruby1235 Fanfiction. **


	8. We'll Deal With It In Konoha

_Review: _

_Sakura nodded, and watched as they walked away. She knocked on the door. When Temari answered Sakura sighed. "I know it seems weird for me to go to you. But, I can't talk about this to the girls"_

_Temari smiled. "I understand. Just like something's I can only share with you."_

_Sakura frowned. "What are you talking about?"_

"_I trust you because my relationship with you is strong." Temari said. "We're practically best friends. And as my best friend you have the duty to listen to what I need to say, and I have the duty of listening to what you have to say. And we have to do that without criticism unless it's really bad."_

_Sakura smiled. "Something only best friends do." Her eyes lit up. "So what could you have to tell your best friend this evening?"_

_Temari raised an eyebrow. "Come inside. Then you can tell me your problem, and I can tell you my stuff."_

* * *

**Three weeks later, November seventh**

The four girls had snuck out of the house that morning. Since they didn't have to work they figured to just have a chill day.

"You know that when the guys come after us we will be in a lot of trouble." Tenten said.

Sakura just laughed, and raised an eyebrow at the girls. "We need to have a girls day out." She smirked. "Let me rephrase that. Since it's six in the morning lets say girls morning out. The guys will wake up in like two to three hours."

"Well if they get angry it was your idea." Ino said.

Sakura shrugged. "Well it was. I have been planning it for a few days. So I know exactly what we are going to get to do before the guys wake up." She smiled. "First stop the spa."

The four girls started walking. Hinata sighed. "Sakura why are we going to the spa? It doesn't ma-"

"It does make sense Hinata." Ino interrupted. "When we were aloud to do ninja stuff we couldn't ever pretty ourselves up because we were either busy with missions or training."

Sakura nodded. "Exactly. We are going to get massages, nails cleaned, facials, hair washed, and maybe get our hair trimmed a bit." She smiled. "And that's just going to be so much fun."

Tenten smirked at Hinata's skeptical look. "Hinata I seem like a tomboy. But, even I have to admit after we have gotten older we all seemed to have to get our tougher sides to show, and locked our inner girl away. I'm sure that you truly are more excited than all of us put together."

Hinata was silent. But, she broke out in a grin. "Your right I am excited."

**An hour later **

All four girls had already got massaged and their hair washed and trimmed. They were sitting in chairs with facial masks on, and their nails were being touched up. Eventually once the mask were taken off, and their nails were done Sakura paid then they walked out. Each feeling a lot more better.

"Where are we headed after this Sakura?" Hinata asked. She had a smile on her face. She was clearly enjoying herself.

Sakura laughed. "Shopping, but not where we go all out." She held up one finger. "One outfit a piece. And that's the outfit we will be wearing today." She smiled.

**An hour and a half later**

The girls were walking out of the fashion boutique they were just in. Each was slightly nervous. Sakura was a little less nervous because it had been her idea. "I wanted us to not be self conscious that we are pregnant. That was my problem. I was thinking that people are going to already know I'm pregnant. So I was freaking out."

Hinata smiled. "Thank you for doing this Sakura. You are helping us by doing this. And your right it will help us."

Sakura was wearing a pale pink tank top. Over that a white racer back vest. Her bottoms were cut off shorts. Her shoes were white flat sandals. 

Hinata was wearing a pale orange shirt. It was form fitting. The shirt sleeves puffed up slightly. Over that she wore a yellow almost white tank top. The tank top was loose, and went four inches below her belly button. Her bottoms were knee length Capri's and pale yellow flip flops.

Ino was wearing a light purple t-shirt. It was form fitting, and tight. Her bottoms were cutoffs. Her shoes were light purple flip flops.

Tenten was wearing a light green tank top, and a white shirt underneath that. Her bottoms were knee length tan Capri's. Her shoes were dark brown flats.

The goal of Sakura's clothing idea was that they would all being wearing something that would not hide their pregnant bellies but show them off. Sure they weren't even close to what they would be, but they might as well raise their self esteem now.

As they began walking back to the house the girls kept their heads held high as people stared at them. They heard things like "Aren't those the four girls the kazekage talked so highly of?" And things like. "Their all pregnant I wonder if Tsunade has loosed her rein on them. She is their teacher after all."

But the girls just ignored them, and continued walking. When they got past the city part of Konoha Sakura looked to the other three girls. Finding a topic changer. "So our measurements are going to a surprise to you girls." She smiled. "Were each around an inch."

The other three girls looked down at their torso's in wonder. Now noticing that they have been growing. "You were right about one thing Sakura. We shouldn't be showing this early." Ino said, but looked up from her torso. "But, it's okay. We'll deal with it when we get back to Konoha."

"Guess who's awake." Hinata said smirking. "Something wicked waits for us at our house."

"Let's see we are only fifty feet away from the house." Sakura started. "The guys have probably been awake for the last ten minutes. And we have two choices." She smiled. "One we could go in and try to give an excuse. Two we can go in and act like our usual selves."

"Let's go with the second one. I truthfully think that we don't have to be mad at the guys anymore. We don't have to fall over them and tell them why we were mad or that they are the fathers of our babies." Tenten said. "We can just be ourselves."

The other girls nodded, and the continued walking to the house. When Sakura opened the front door she knew the guys were pissed off. Naruto and Shikamaru were sitting on the couch facing the door. Sasuke was leaning up against a wall. Neji was sitting in one of the chairs. As the four girls walked in, Hinata shut the door, and they watched the guys.

Tired of the silence Naruto spoke, well yelled. "Where the hell were you four?"

Sakura just started walking up the stairs, but she stepped on something, and slipped back wards to only be caught by Sasuke. "Are you okay?" He asked. Sure he was mad at her, but even he had to admit it scared him when she began to fall. Especially down the stairs.

Sakura just stood back up, and looked to see what made her fall. She glared at Naruto as she bent down to pick it up. "Why the hell is your shirt down here? And on the stairs?" She balled it up, and threw it at him. "Your completely irresponsible, and a dumb ass. It is extremely dangerous for a pregnant woman to fall. It can cause the baby to get injured, or that baby could miscarriage." She glared at him. "And if Sasuke didn't catch me that could have happened to me. Start picking up after yourself or you'll find everything of yours out on the pavement." She said before turning to walk back up the stairs.

Tenten and Hinata burst out into laughter. Ino just smirked. "You better listen to her Naruto she's dead serious." She said before laughing herself. The three laughing girls walked up the stairs after their pink haired teammate.

Only seconds later they could hear Sakura's laughter upstairs with the other girls. Soon the four girls came back down the stairs. Sakura and Tenten were laughing as Ino and Hinata were after them for something they did. "Were going out in the back yard." Tenten said as they heard the back door open then shut.

"This doesn't make any sense." Shikamaru said causing the other three guys to look at him. "They were in a bad mood most of the time we were here. Even yesterday. And today they are actually happy."

"They weren't wearing baggy clothes today either." Neji added. And that's all he had to say. The guys knew that the girls tried to hide their barley there torso's. So when they came in not only were their clothes more form fitting the guys noticed their torso's for real.

"I wonder what has caused this sudden change in behavior." Shikamaru said.

**The day they leave, November 16****th****, Sakura's POV**

Sakura just finished packing her stuff into her bag and now she was laying on her bed. "I'm glad we get to go back home. Just not that it's going to be freezing as soon as we get there." Suddenly something cracked in her bag. Sakura frowned. Her bag had been sitting still so why did something crack. She got up and looked in her bag she pulled out a what was left her crystal cherry blossom.

_Why has it cracked? _Her parents gave it to her when she became a chunin. Sakura suddenly gasped as she remembered the crystals meaning. She grabbed her stuff and ran down the stairs scaring her friends.

**Normal POV**

"Sakura what's wrong?" Tenten asked. Sakura held up the pieces of the cherry blossom. The girls gasped and rushed over to her.

"Sakura is this what I think it is." Ino asked. Sakura nodded. Ino crossed her arms. "What should we do?"

"Why are you freaking out about a broken, glass, thingy?" Naruto asked the girls.

"My parents gave me this it had there chakra in it and that's what kept it together. They gave it to me after I became a chunin." Sakura paused as she began to panic even more. "My parents told me that it will break when they have to leave me." She frowned. _That couldn't mean that they- _She stopped her thought, and closed her eyes. Not wanting to think of what it could mean.

The boys were still confused.

"It means that it would break when they are about to die." Hinata told them.

"Wait does that mean Sakura's parents are dying." Sakura didn't answer Naruto instead she shared a look with the girls and they all picked up there stuff and ran outside.

"They don't need to be running." Neji said as he and the guys ran to catch up with them.

Naruto got there first and he picked up Hinata so fast she didn't know what was happening.

Sasuke got to Sakura next and picked her up. Then Neji and Shikamaru got there and picked up Tenten and Ino.

"Put us down." Sakura growled at Sasuke.

"You shouldn't be running we will carry you." Sasuke told her and the guys began to run.

Since they already gave the keys back to the Kazekage they didn't have to worry about that. But none of the girls were thinking about that.

**One hour later**

They had got out of the desert and now they were traveling in the forest. An explosion was heard not to far away and they slowed down a bit so they wouldn't catch a trap.

When they got close to were the explosion was the guys put them down. The girls bolted to the clearing but stopped once they got there.

The guys didn't know why the girls had stopped.

"What's wrong never saw some people die before." A woman with green hair asked as she appeared and was pointing to the eight bodies over to the side of the clearing were the girls were staring at.

The boys looked over and were shocked. Those bodies belonged to the girl's parents.

Sakura looked away from her parents and glared at woman.

The woman smirked. "Sasuke you'll like this." She said to the Uchiha. "Meet my comrades." The woman pointed to three figures.

They stepped out to reveal the old members of team Hebi.

"What the hell? Why are you working for this bitch?" Sasuke asked.

"Because we didn't really have much to do. And besides the group were in is focused on taking out some of Konoha's prized kunochi. Who could refuse?" Suigetsu said.

The girl's dropped their stuff on the ground.

Sakura was going to go and kill them, but Ino stepped up next to her. "I got the red haired bitch." Ino said as she put her hands on her hips.

Tenten stepped up next. "I want to fight sharky."

Hinata came up after her. She sighed. "I guess I'm stuck with carrot top over there."

"Wait you are not fighting." Shikamaru told them from behind.

Ino turned towards him. "You have the nerve to say that. Can you not see what they did to our parents." Ino just turned back to face Karin. Shikamaru just stepped back Ino's eyes held so much anger.

Sakura then stepped forward a bit. "Alright girl's lets do the jutsu." The girl's began to do hand signs.

"**Ninja art: Seal of Protection." **They yelled together. Then they placed there hands on their lower abdomen and a seal appeared.

The green haired woman just smirked. "A seal that most likely will fail. Are you sure you want to risk your own children's lives?"

Sakura just smirked. "Your wrong. This seal won't brake because the person who made it doesn't judge us because we're pregnant at seventeen. She put her full one hundred percent into this jutsu just because of that. And she wants our babies to be safe as much as we do." Then she took a stance. "And were not risking our children's lives. We would do anything to keep them safe." She said before running forward, and punching the woman hard across the face, and back away from the other's fights.

**Sakura's fight**

"Well I can say I have never seen that before." The woman said about the jutsu, and was trying to think of hearing it before.

Sakura just smirked at him. "Of course you haven't Tsunade created it for us and only us." Sakura sped off to face the woman. The fight only lasted three minutes. Sakura was so mad she just ditched jutsu's and jumped on top of the woman. The woman tried to take advantage of her, but Sakura just punched him several times. Sakura had punched repeatedly for two minutes straight. Sakura remembered what dangers this woman would cause and with one last hit of her fist Sakura killed the woman.

Sakura didn't realize it, but she had just made a crater about ten feet deep in the ground. "Well that's good this can be your grave." Sakura covered the crater.

**Ino's fight**

"This is for when you called me names." Ino kneed Karin in her stomach. "This is for working with Orochimaru when he was alive." Ino slapped her across the face. "This is because you with a group that threatened mine and my friends babies lives." She said as she kicked the red head hard in the stomach. "Finally this is just because I really don't like you." Ino punched Karin so hard she flew back a slammed into a tree. Ino finished her fight with Karin by freezing her inside and out. Then Ino shattered the glass along with Karin.

**Hinata's fight**

Hinata was not in the mood to fight. But she wanted to beat the crap out of Jugo so she decided to fight quickly. So Hinata decided to close all of Jugo's chakra points and attack his organs. They had a bit of sparring, but Hinata got past his attacks and killed him.

**Tenten's fight**

"Hey you do weapons too this will be interesting." Suigetsu announced.

"Yeah well to bad for you this fight won't last that long." Tenten used her chakra and broke his sword in half. To break a sword that big took half of her useable chakra. Not giving Suigetsu time to think Tenten finished by burying him alive. Tenten knelt down and panted. But to make sure he was dead she used her jutsu to make the ground below her solid. And using her chakra she could no longer feel his pulse through the ground. Meaning he was dead.

"We need to go see them." Sakura ran over to her parents. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten followed suit.

"The only thing we should do is wait till they finish with their parents. We should grab their stuff first." The guys got their stuff and they walked till they were about twenty feet from the girls. To give them space.

**Ino's POV**

"What happened to you?" Ino fell onto her knee's.

"Ino we fought so you will survive." Ino's mother held her hand.

"You are my princess. I can't let my princess die especially when she will be having my grandchild soon. We want you to tell the father soon though." Ino's dad held her other hand.

Ino started crying. "Are you still mad at me?"

"No we were never mad. Just upset at first. Now I want you to know we love you." Ino's mom laid her head down and closed her eyes.

"Your mother is right we could never be angry with you." Ino's dad closed his eyes after that. There hands became limp and Ino began to sob.

**Hinata's POV**

Hinata just sat down in-between her parents she had no idea what to say.

Hinata's mother reached out to her first. "Hina if your blaming yourself for this you need to stop. We love you so we came here to protect you and our grand child."

"You can't die I don't know if I am strong enough to get through this by myself." Hinata began to cry softly.

"Hinata I know I wasn't always supportive of you, but I know how strong you are. We know that you are strong enough to get through this." Hinata's father touched her hand. "Your mother and I think it would be best if you tell the young man over there about him being the father." Her father was referring to Naruto.

"We love you Hina." With that her parents closed their eyes. Hinata just stared at them with silent tears going down her face.

**Tenten's POV**

"It's not your fault you know that right." Tenten's father told her when she sat down.

"How can you say that? If I wouldn't have gotten in this mess-" Tenten was cut off by her mom's laughter.

"Oh Tenten things happen it wasn't your fault. We were there to protect you from that army." Her mom just squeezed her hand. "You Tenten are our life."

Tenten began to cry. "Thank you so much."

"One more favor. You need to tell him about your child eventually." Tenten's father told her. Tenten just nodded.

"We love you Tenten. You are our weapon master. And you make us proud to have a daughter as intelligent as you." Her parents let go of her hands and closed their eyes. Tenten heard Ino sobbing and she began to sob herself.

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura ran over to her parents fast. Sakura checked their pulse and it was faint. Sakura was going to heal them but her parents stopped her.

"Mom? Dad? Why are you stopping me?" Sakura asked with tears rolling down her face.

Sakura's mom smiled as she began to speak. "Saki you are what we live for. If you came here and we just stayed at home there would be over four hundred ninja's here waiting for you."

"My cherry blossom since we did this I have a favor to ask for you." Sakura's father held her hand.

"What do you want me to do dad?" Sakura asked.

"Your mother and myself want you to be happy. When our grandchildren get here we want them to know who there father is one day. Make sure your friends tell their kids father as well." Her father said. "We love you Saki." With that said her parents closed their eyes. Sakura cried silently.

**Normal POV**

The four girls sat, and cried for almost twenty minutes. Eventually it stopped slightly. Each girl knew they needed to stop the tears.

"Should we go ahead, and send them now." Hinata asked aloud. Her voice sounded unstable." Ino, Tenten, and Sakura nodded and they all stood up.

"Tenten do you have enough chakra? I saw you slice his sword in half. That must have took fifty percent of your useable chakra." Sakura asked.

"Yeah I have just enough." Tenten replied.

At the same time the four girls did hand seals, and their parents bodies were gone.

Hinata and Ino fell to their knees panting. Tenten placed a hand on her side the pain was worse than she thought it would be. Sakura on the other hand began to slowly walk over to a tree. Not wanting to stand up any longer. With every step she winced. The pain from the jutsu was pretty bad, but at least their children were safe.

Finally, the pain got too much, and she had to stop for a second. Her hand resting on her arm. She guessed that since so much of her chakra went to her arms for her punches they were going to hurt for a while. Then her legs hurt as well. From the chakra she used for kicks.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura. He put an arm around her waist, and helped her walk the rest of the way to a tree, then helped her sit down. The guys were surprised that she let him help her. "Sakura are you hurt?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura was going to respond, but Sasuke quickly said something. "Don't start that shit right now you have the rest of your life to yell at me."

Sakura looked down and sighed in agreement. "No I am not hurt. We are in pain because we have no usable chakra left. The only chakra we have is protecting our babies. Until we gain our chakra back we will be in pain. So there is really nothing we can do." With that said Sakura closed her eyes and leaned against the tree.

"How is that possible?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura lifted up her shirt a bit to show him the seal. Only enough to keep her slightly swollen torso from showing.

Sasuke looked at the seal, and it was on the bottom right of her swollen torso. It was a hollow triangle with a circle in the middle.

"Tsunade told us to use this if we needed to battle. To protect our babies." She sighed. "We will remove the seal when we get our chakra back." With that Sakura pulled her shirt back down, and closed her eyes.

Sasuke just walked back to talk to the guys. "Sakura said the rest of their chakra is being used to protect their kids. So they will be in pain for a while."

Tenten knelt down on one knee. "Damn it! This hurts like hell." Neji put Tenten's stuff on the ground and he flashed over to her in a second. He picked her up. "Neji that hurts put me down." Tenten moaned. Neji just looked at her with concern.

"I am going to set you down next to Sakura." He began to walk over to where Sakura was. "In the meantime try to figure out something to ease your pain." Neji gently set her down. Neji turned to Sakura. "Sakura is there anything we should do?" Had the Neji Hyuga just asked to do something.

"I don't know at the moment. For traveling plans just ask Shikamaru. If you can could you please get us some water that would be helpful." Sakura just looked over to Tenten who was flinching every time she moved. Neji just nodded and jumped away to find a river.

Ino and Hinata both got up and helped each other get over to Sakura and Tenten and they leaned on the tree next to them.

After Hinata and Ino sat down and the girls just sat in silence. Tenten had leaned her head against Sakura's shoulder. Her arms were crossed, and eyes were closed.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru came over to the girls, and they found places to sit next to their girl.

It was more of a depressed silence. "We can't let this get to us girls." Sakura spoke finally breaking the silence.. "We can't be sad for the rest of our life."

"She's right." Hinata agreed. "Were probably going to be sad, but by the time we get back to Konoha we can't do that."

Ino just crossed her arms. "Yeah we can't be upset. Because when our children ask how we felt during the beginning of our pregnancy wouldn't it just make them happy to know that we were extremely upset. And it's all because their grandparents had to be heroic, and get themselves killed." She bowed her head as tears came back.

Sakura sighed. "Just when we needed them the most." She murmured before closing her eyes. Wanting to sleep to get out of the pain of having to be awake.

Neji came back right then. He handed them each water. "Thank you Neji." Sakura gave him a small smile. He only nodded and looked at them with worry. Then motioned for the guys to go back to the clearing, and away from the girls.

**Guys POV**

"Neji did you ask Sakura what they need to do?" Shikamaru asked Neji as the four guys came to a stop across the clearing.

"Yes I did, but Sakura only told me that you should decide." Neji replied.

"Well I don't think we should camp here because it is getting cold so we need to get as close to Konoha as possible before we decide to camp." Shikamaru told them.

"Alright lets go talk to them." Neji said before walking back to the girls.

**Normal POV**

After the girls drank their water they just sat there thinking about what had happened. Ino and Hinata started to cry again. Sakura and Tenten didn't comfort them they were busy staring at nothing.

When the guys approached them the girls didn't even look over at them.

Shikamaru just walked forward and he focused on Sakura. Knowing she would be the only one actually listening. "Sakura I think it would be best if we went ahead and traveled." He told her. Sakura just nodded in response. Shikamaru walked over to Ino and set her pack down next to her. He looked back to Sakura. "You girls need to dress warmer. When we start getting closer to Konoha it is going to get even colder. We are halfway through November after all." Again Sakura just nodded and grabbed her pack from Sasuke. Neji placed Tenten's pack next to her and Naruto gave Hinata hers.

Shikamaru pointed across the field. "We will be over their when you four are done." With one last look at the girls the guys left across the field.

"Come on girls we need to get up and go change." Sakura told them as she slowly stood up crying out in pain when she moved to fast. Sasuke was back over there in seconds. "I'm fine I just moved to fast." Sasuke helped Sakura the rest of the way up and he helped the other girls before going back to catch up with the guys.

The girls went a little bit more into the forest before changing.

Tenten was wearing a light brown shirt with a light green sweater over it. She put on light brown sweat pants and she wore tennis shoes.

Ino was wearing a white tank top with a purple turtle neck over it. For pants she wore grey sweat pants and her ugg boots.

Hinata put on a light blue turtle neck with a light grey plaid long sleeve shirt over that. She had decided to put on white sweat pants and her ninja shoes.

Sakura put a white tank top with a pink form fitting sweater over it. As for her bottoms she put on black sweats and her ninja boots.

As soon as they finished they made their way out of the trees and to the guys.

"We are done." Sakura told them. The guys took the girls stuff and put in on their backs.

"Alright I guess we should go ahead and start traveling." Shikamaru told them he walked over to Ino and gently picked her up. Sasuke picked up Sakura and Naruto picked up Hinata. Before Neji could pick up Tenten Sakura spoke.

"Neji please be careful when you pick her up she is a little bit more sore than the rest of us." Sakura told him and he nodded and slowly picked Tenten up.

With that done the guys set out.

* * *

**A/N: Well I know I have been uploading this story a lot more than my other stories, but I have reasons. Since I am redoing this story I have a lot of information planned out, and ready. So this story is easy to get done. But, trust me it won't be over for a while. As for my other stories believe me I am writing as much as I can.**


	9. Your Not The One Who Was Attacked

_Review: _

_As soon as they finished they made their way out of the trees and to the guys. _

"_We are done." Sakura told them. The guys took the girls stuff and put in on their backs._

"_Alright I guess we should go ahead and start traveling." Shikamaru told them he walked over to Ino and gently picked her up. Sasuke picked up Sakura and Naruto picked up Hinata. Before Neji could pick up Tenten Sakura spoke._

"_Neji please be careful when you pick her up she is a little bit more sore than the rest of us." Sakura told him and he nodded and slowly picked Tenten up. With that done the guys set out._

* * *

**Two hours later **

**Ino and Shikamaru POV**

Shikamaru was in the front and he was giving directions when ever they were needed. Ino had fell asleep as soon as Shikamaru picked her up.

Ino moved a little in his arms. Shikamaru looked down to see her staring at him. "Sorry I just woke up." Ino told him and looked away her cheeks were a soft pink color from the colder air coming.

"How are you doing?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino just sighed and looked back at him. "I honestly don't know. Truthfully I just want to cry my eyes out, but I want to try to be strong. I just have no idea what to do now."

"Well how about you go back to sleep. Its about six o'clock now, and we will stop and set up camp around eight." Shikamaru told her. Ino just nodded and when the wind picked up a bit and Ino snuggled closer to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru just looked at her slightly surprised. He thought back to the day she had really bad morning sickness. And how she said she didn't want to be mad at him anymore. The thought made him smile.

**Tenten and Neji POV**

Neji was behind Shikamaru by eight feet. Tenten had been awake since they began to run. "Tenten just try and go to sleep."

"I am not tired." Tenten mumbled. Truthfully Tenten was exhausted. Cutting Suigetsu's sword in half was harder than it looked. And since she used so much chakra it was hurting as her chakra replenished. Not only that she knew it was going to be a slow process.

"That's a lie Tenten." Neji jumped quickly to avoid a broken branch and Tenten flinched. "Sorry for that." He apologized.

Tenten just sighed and placed a hand on her stomach with the tips of her fingers purposely touching Neji. Her eyes went to her stomach to purposely avoid looking at him.

Neji saw her, and frowned. "Your always the one who wants to go to sleep, and will sleep the latest." He looked at her. "It's okay Tenten. Everything will be okay. Just close your eyes and sleep."

Tenten looked back up at him. As she looked in his eyes she saw his worry. She knew that he was trying to help. She also knew that he wanted to get rid of the walls she kept putting up to keep him closed out. So she would do just that. She broke eye contact with Neji before closing her eyes. She rested her head on him more. And rubbed her belly. "Alright Neji you win."

**Hinata and Naruto POV**

Naruto wouldn't stop staring at Hinata. Hinata was trying to ignore him and go to sleep, but every few minutes Naruto would nearly run into a tree and jerk her around.

"Naruto pay attention to were you are going please. I am exhausted and I want to try to sleep." Hinata grumbled.

"Oh sorry Hinata." Naruto looked away from her.

Hinata snuggled closer to Naruto and played with the stings on his jacket. Hinata closed her eyes as she tried to sleep. Naruto was probably the only guy she knew that would like that color. That bright orange color. At least he had black and orange instead of blue and orange. It suited him well though.

Naruto looked down when he felt Hinata mess with the strings on his jacket. "Sleep good alright Hinata." Hinata responded with a nod and fell asleep.

**Sakura and Sasuke POV**

Being in the back helped Sasuke out. Sakura had fallen asleep soon after they began to travel. Sasuke took that as a chance to see how she was doing. The only time he could check on her without her yelling at him to stop worrying about her. Sakura wasn't hurt and you could tell she cried but not that much.

Sakura woke up because she heard Hinata tell Naruto to pay attention. Sakura moved her head so she could see Naruto and Hinata. This didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"Your awake." Sasuke stated. Sakura nodded as she watched Naruto look away from Hinata. "You fell asleep soon after we started running." Sakura just nodded again. "Sakura say something so I know you haven't gone mentally retarded."

Sakura turned back to face him. "Are you calling me retarded?" Sakura asked him. Sasuke just looked at her he was expecting her to ignore him again. "I will take that as a yes then." Sakura smiled a little bit at his shocked expression.

Sasuke saw her smile. He could tell how tired she was. "Maybe I was calling you retarded after all." Sasuke tickled her a bit.

Sakura laughed then flinched. "Quit making me laugh it hurts." Sakura was smiling so Sasuke didn't worry about it that much.

"Are you doing okay?" Sasuke asked.

"I am just sad I guess." Sakura looked away from him afraid that she was going to cry.

"Your going to be fine Sakura." Sasuke told her. Sakura looked back at him. "Thanks Sasuke." Sakura snuggled closer to him and fell asleep. Sasuke just watched her.

**Two hours of running later**

"We should camp here." Shikamaru jumped down from the trees and the other guys followed suit. Shikamaru set Ino down leaning against a tree. Neji set Tenten down next to her.

"Hinata's cold." Naruto stated.

"No really why would she be cold Naruto." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yes really she just told me so." Naruto responded seriously. Sakura and Hinata laughed softly. "I was being sarcastic Naruto." Sakura smiled.

"Sakura do you want me to sit you down next to Ino and Tenten? Or do you want me to keep holding you?" Sasuke smirked as her cheeks turned pink.

Sakura punched him lightly on the arm. "Just set me down next to Tenten I need to check on her." Sasuke set her down and walked over to Shikamaru to help with the tents.

Naruto set Hinata down to and went to go help.

"Are you going to wake her up?" Hinata asked.

"Well I know she is probably feeling a little better with her chakra coming back, but I think that she should sleep. Along with Ino over there." Sakura replied.

"I agree even though I slept the past two hours I am tired." Hinata stretched.

The girls sat in silence as they checked over Tenten. It had been at least five minutes, and the girls had finally finished their examination. The guys were quick, and had already put up the tents and started a fire.

"Wait when was the last time we ate something?" Sakura sat up straighter.

"Um I don't know breakfast probably. Why?" Hinata asked slightly alarmed by Sakura.

"We need to find something to eat. I think we haven't really been feeling hungry because of what happened, and it's not a good thing that we're not eating." Sakura whispered because the guys were looking over from where they were sitting.

"That's not good." Hinata said more loudly than she meant too.

Sakura jumped forward and covered Hinata's mouth. "Good job now they are going to think something is wrong." Sakura whispered. Sakura looked from the corner of her eye to see the guys staring at them.

"I am going to go ahead and wake up Tenten and Ino. Can you go in my medical bag and get the food pills. They will hold us for now. The guys are probably cooking something." Sakura moved over to Tenten and Ino.

Hinata began to walk over to where the guys were. "Where is Sakura's medical bag?"

"Is everything all right?" Neji asked.

"Everything is fine Sakura wants her medical bag though." Hinata replied.

"It's in your tent." Sasuke pointed to the tent the girls shared before.

"Alright thanks." Hinata went in the tent to look for it. It was over next to Ino's pack. Hinata grabbed it and got out of the tent. The guys had started building the fire and were watching her. Hinata just turned away and walked back to Sakura. "Here you go Sakura." Sakura searched through her bag.

Sakura pulled out the food pills and gave one to Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. "Go ahead and eat these they will help us get some nutrients." Sakura took one herself. "We may not need these pills, but it will help build up nutrients for when we take the seals off." Sakura said as she zipped her bag closed, and then looked over to Tenten and Ino. "Are you two still sore or tired."

"I am a little sore, but I am definitely tired." Ino told her.

"How is that even possible I am pretty sure you slept most of the way?" Sakura asked.

"Do I even need to respond to that Sakura?" Ino just pointed to her stomach.

"Yeah alright Ino. How about you Tenten?"

"Well I am tired. I am still sore, but I feel a little bit better." Tenten replied.

Sakura thought to herself for a moment. "I think you two should wait till tomorrow morning before you take your seals off."

"So that means you and Hinata are going take off yours tonight." Ino asked.

"Maybe it depends on how much chakra we have after dinner." Sakura replied.

**After dinner**

Neji and Shikamaru picked up Tenten and Ino and placed them inside the tent and they had fallen asleep. The two themselves decided to go ahead, and go to bed as well.

Sakura and Hinata were sitting on the opposite side of the fire from Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey Hinata can you see if our chakra is high enough for us to take the seal off?" Sakura whispered.

"Yeah give me a second." Hinata said before rubbing her eyes as if she was sleepy. But, in truth she was hiding her byakugon from Naruto and Sasuke. When she deactivated it she looked to Sakura. "We have most of our chakra back. I think we should tell the guys what we are going to do."

"Why?" Sakura whispered.

"What if we pass out after we remove the seals." Hinata whispered back to Sakura.

Sakura sighed. "Fine." She said not whispering. She stood up. "I will be right back Hinata." Sakura went over to the tent and checked on Tenten and Ino. They were on the far side of the tent asleep in their own sleeping bags. Hinata's and Sakura's sleeping bags were the closet to the door. Sakura went over to her bag and pulled out the scroll. Sakura walked back out of the tent and opened the scroll. "Hinata to take the seal off we have to do the hand seals backwards and place our seal back into the scroll."

Naruto jumped up. "So that's what your doing." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes Naruto that's what we are going to do."

"Do you have enough chakra?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah we have enough chakra. We kind of need a favor though." Sakura gave Hinata the scroll so she could learn the hand seals.

"What would that be?" Sasuke asked.

"We don't actually know how this is going to turn out. So we need someone to watch us just incase we pass out." Sakura told him.

"If it's that dangerous you shoul-" Sasuke didn't finish his sentence as Sakura just walked away from the fire pit with Hinata.

"Don't worry the worst thing that could happen is that we pass out. Come on over here." Sakura raised her voice so they could hear her.

Sasuke and Naruto followed them. "What do we need to do?" Naruto asked.

"Just stand behind us and if it looks like we are about to fall catch us." Sakura said simply. "Hinata are you ready?" Hinata nodded and they began to start the hand seals. They placed their hands on the scroll and with a flash of light they had taken the seals off.

Hinata started to fall backwards already unconscious. Naruto was there in a second and caught her. Sakura on the other hand just knelt down.

Sasuke approached her. "Are you okay?" Sasuke bent knelt down next to her. Sakura nodded and then slipped into unconsciousness. Sasuke caught her and grabbed the scroll. "Lets put them in the tent." Sasuke began to walk next to Naruto and they headed for the tent.

"That was a pretty cool jutsu grandma Tsunade created." Naruto went in the tent first and placed Hinata down and covered her up. He stepped back out as Sasuke went into the tent to put Sakura down. After he placed Sakura's covers on top of her he put the scroll on top of her bag.

Sasuke stepped out and headed for his own tent. "I guess it was okay." Sasuke disappeared inside.

**The next morning**

Everyone was awake, and tired. Well the four girls were. The guys weren't of course.

"We are leaving a few minutes." Shikamaru called over to the four girls.

"Who cares?" Ino retorted. She was laying on her back, and had her arms crossed over her eyes.

Tenten laughed as she stood up. "That means get up lazy ass."

Hinata was already up making sure they had everything. She was sitting over by the guys. Almost forty feet away from the other three girls. She looked over to see Sakura was standing up, but leaning against a tree with her eyes closed. "You awake." She yelled to Sakura.

"No." Came Sakura's tired yell.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Tenten come help me with this." She said to the brunette. She was currently trying to put everything back into Sakura's medical bag. Since the pink haired girl refused to do herself until last minute, Hinata had took over the job.

"Why can't I help?" Ino asked.

"Fine why don't the both of you come over here." Hinata said with a sigh.

Both Ino and Tenten got up, and walked to Hinata. A few minutes later the girls finished. "We're ready to leave." Hinata said. She was going to tell Sakura to come, but Sakura had already opened her eyes.

Sakura had only taken at least ten steps before she felt the ground shake slightly. She jumped back alarmed.

Almost in slow motion a ninja came out of the ground almost fifteen feet in front of her. He then headed towards her. A katana directed at her stomach. She screamed, then stumbled back until her back hit the tree behind her. She was trapped. As he was about to stab her she saw blonde hair flash in front of her. It was Naruto.

He had grabbed the katana, and then used the katana to slice the ninja's stomach. Then the ninja tried to get away, but Naruto had created a rasengan, and destroyed him.

A soon as the guy was dead Sakura brought a hand to her abdomen. Just the feel of her small baby bump made her eyes water. She looked at her teammates. Her eyes told them that she was scared and worried.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled before quickly beginning to walk over to the pink haired woman. Tenten and Hinata were walking along with her.

Although Sasuke could actually run, and got there first. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji began heading towards her quickly as well. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked her.

Sakura didn't reply as she looked down her stomach. Wrapping her arms around her baby bump protectively. Feeling her tears begin to slowly leak out of her eyes.

The girls finally caught up. Slightly nervous about there being other ninja around, but really just worried about Sakura.

Ino knew what Sakura was thinking. "Sakura don't start crying. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known he was coming."

Hinata nodded. "You and your baby are fine. It's okay."

"It sure is hell is not okay!" Sakura exclaimed as she looked up, tears ran down her face. "You don't understand. Your not the one that was attacked. You have no idea when your not the one getting attacked, but your baby is. Not only once but twice!" She said thinking back to on their way to Suna. "Let's just leave. I want to be back in Konoha." She started walking away to her bag. She knelt down, and went through it's contents. She got a tissue out, wiped her tears away, then closed her bag. Her hand still rested on her baby bump. Wishing she could feel it's kick.

**30 minutes away from the leaf village, 1 in the afternoon**

"Put me down I want to walk." Ino complained to Shikamaru. She wasn't comfortable because her back started hurting.

"Why? You usually don't want to do anything." Shikamaru asked.

"Because I feel like walking damn it just put me down." Ino raised her voice at the last part.

Not wanting to argue Shikamaru jumped down from the trees to put her down. Shikamaru could hear the others jump down as well.

As soon as Sasuke jumped down Sakura got out of his arms and walked over to Ino. "Are you alright?" Tenten and Hinata walked over as well.

"I am fine, well sort of. My back is hurting again." Ino sighed, and rested both her hands on her back. She took a deep breath.

"That seal was pretty strong. It must have kept our backs from hurting, our feet from swelling, and stopped the morning sickness." Hinata ran a hand over her stomach. She couldn't feel it as well as she could without the thick jacket she had on, but she could just barely feel the small bump.

"Well why can't we just use it all the time?" Ino asked. "It would make life so much easier."

Tenten crossed her arms. "Ino you know why we can't do that. The seal should only be used when it's an absolute emergency." She glared at Ino when the blonde frowned at her. "It's dangerous. The seal not only protects us, but it causes us not to feel hungry or thirsty."

"We should all just walk." Sakura intervened before the two could argue.

"You are right I need to walk I have got some energy back." Hinata agreed. Glad that she wasn't the one to intervene this time.

They decided to take a short break. Sakura was relaxing her eyes. No one had even tried talking about what happened because they understood that it would just upset her more. And she was glad for that.

After the break they began walking again the girls made sure there was about twenty feet between them and the guys so they could talk.

**Boy's POV**

"They seem better." Naruto said to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded. "A lot more better." His eyes went to Sakura. Sakura had wanted to take her bag back, but he declined making her frustrated. Of course Sakura probably is ticked off at him right now. Sasuke looked away from Sakura and noticed that Neji and Shikamaru weren't paying attention to them. "What's up you guys?"

"We are listing to what the girls are talking about?" Shikamaru told him.

Naruto and Sasuke followed suit.

**Girl's POV**

"What are your thoughts about going home?" Sakura asked as she put her hair into a pony tail. The four girls had grown their hair so it went down half of their back.

"Well I just think it is going to be hard since our parents won't be there." Tenten replied.

"I agree I don't like the idea of going back actually." Ino added.

"Why is that?" Sakura asked.

"Because I don't want to be at my house by myself when my baby come." Ino replied.

"I think if Tsunade doesn't do something about it I might go away from the leaf village until after my baby is born." Hinata spoke up suddenly causing the other girls to look at her in shock.

"What?" Sakura exclaimed.

Hinata just looked away from them and focused on the village gate coming into view. "Well I know that I have to take care of clan stuff, but I don't think I can handle being by myself."

Tenten placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Well we will talk to Tsunade when we get there. If she doesn't come up with anything I will leave with you."

"Same here." Sakura agreed.

"I'm not getting left here by myself." Ino said making the other three girls smile.

They walked into the village and headed for the hokage office. "Alright thanks you guys." Hinata stayed silent after that.

All the girls were quiet.

**Boys POV**

The guys were surprised at what the girl's had said.

"I cannot believe they would leave the village." Neji said.

"I know I mean we are still here. We are their teammates after all." Naruto was actually kind of angry.

"Don't do anything stupid Dobe. The girls are somewhat still angry with us." Sasuke glared at him. Though he wouldn't admit it he was thinking the same thing.

**To the hokage office**

As soon as they stepped inside the girls were in heaven. It was warm, and they actually had to take of their jackets. The guys just rolled their eyes at the girls reactions to the temperature. After walking up the stairs, to the top floor, and down the hall, Sakura knocked on the door and all eight shinobi walked in.

"Girl's I sent your par-" Tsunade began, but Sakura interrupted her.

"We know Lady Tsunade they didn't make it." Sakura's voice got quieter as she said the last part. She looked down to were her hair hid her face.

Tsunade was surprised. _The girls are taking it better than I would assume. I'll just not mention it anymore. Maybe they are trying their hardest to get over it._ "Alright then I assume the mission was a success."

"Yes it was the boys did fine on theirs to." Tenten had already said she was going to tell Tsunade the guys did fine. The other three girls didn't really want to do it, and were truthfully worried about doing so. But, Tenten just shrugged it off, and volunteered.

"Alright then I guess that's it. I am sorry for your losses." Tsunade was about to dismiss them, but Hinata stepped forward.

"Tsunade-sama, I have a favor to ask."

"What is it Hinata?"

"We," Hinata started as she sniffled, the , "wanted to know if you could figure something that we can do, and if not we would like to ask to leave the village until we have had our children."

Tsunade opened her mouth in shock. "Isn't that a bit," Tsunade paused trying to think of the correct word, "not thought out."

"Believe me we have thought about it." Ino said, as she crossed her arms.

"We think it would be for the best." Sakura spoke up.

Ino nodded. "For ourselves it would be better to leave."

"I'll try my best, but I don't think you girls need to leave." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade, please don't start this. Just let us leave." Tenten said entering the conversation.

"Girls I told you I would try my best. There are so many reasons why you don't have to leave. No one is forcing you to have to leave either." Tsunade said.

Sakura just slammed her fist down on Tsunade's desk. "Yes we do have to leave." She looked upset. "What do you think everyone's going to say about us?"

"Oh look at those whores." Ino mimicked what they would probably hear. "That's what we would be hearing. I'm sure you know that not many people like us period. Because we don't take their bull shit they would do anything to have something to hold against us." She felt herself tear up. "Tsunade, we're not old enough to have a child, and everyone be all fucking happy for us. We're only seventeen."

"All we are going to hear is everyone being sorry for us or calling us names." Sakura felt the urge to cry, but still kept going. "And having everyone pity you is not fun. Believe me I know." She was talking about how everyone pitied her when Sasuke left and she cried over him almost all the time.

Tsunade frowned. "You didn't seem as worried about that before you went on this mission."

"Because our parents were still alive!" Hinata exclaimed. The room went silent. The girls didn't say anything or move. Just stayed still. The guys and Tsunade were watching them. Hinata knew that it was a touchy subject, but she knew that it needed to be said. "At the time we knew our parents would be at the village waiting for us. We still would have cared about what people would say, but our parents would have helped us through this. Now we don't have them anymore."

Tsunade was silent for a moment. _They really don't want to stay here._ She sighed. "I'll try my best to see what I can do." She crossed her arms. "Now you four go to the hospital. You need to go get a check up."

The four girls just turned, and walked by the guys with out saying a word.

As soon as they left Naruto jumped forward to Tsunade's desk and slammed his fist down on the desk. "Don't let them leave. Hinata can stay with me if you can't find anything else." Naruto practically yelled.

"Naruto it's not that simple." Tsunade replied.

Naruto just got more angry if that was possible. "It is simple I don't want Hinata to leave the village when I am right here." Naruto was yelling now.

Tsunade was going to respond, but someone interrupted. "I know this is troublesome, but I feel the same way. It doesn't make sense for them to leave when they could stay with us." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head.

Tsunade looked to Sasuke and Neji and they nodded in agreement. She sighed. "Back up from my desk before you break it Naruto."

"Not until you-" Naruto got interrupted by Tsunade as she stood and slammed her hands down on the desk.

"Naruto Uzumaki stop being stubborn and listen to me." Tsunade glared at him and he backed away. "Look even if I did agree to that what do you think the girls are going to do? Do you honestly think they are going to agree? They may not be as mad, but they are still mad at you." Tsunade sat back down. "If you think that you can get them to agree to that I will give you the rest of the day. If that doesn't happen then I will have to let them leave. Now go ahead and get out."

With that said the guys left to go find the girls.

**Ino's POV**

Ino walked out of the hospital with her stuff in hand. The girls decided to go out to eat for lunch so they were going to go take a shower then meet up at Sakura's house. Ino began to slowly walk to her house. It was really cold outside. Being November and all. But it was slightly windy to so it was even colder.

As she turned down the street her house was on she sighed. "I don't want to go back."

"Then don't go back."

Ino jumped in surprise. Shikamaru came from behind her and fell into step beside her. "Shikamaru don't scare me like that."

"Well I called your name twice."

"Oh." Was all Ino said as she played with her hair.

"What were you thinking about?" Shikamaru asked.

"What do _you_ want Shikamaru?" Ino countered.

"What exactly," He said with a smirk, "makes you think I want something?" Shikamaru crossed his arms.

Ino laughed softly. "You usually don't ask questions unless you want something. That's how it always has been since I first met you."

Surprisingly Shikamaru laughed. "I guess that's true." Shikamaru became serious as he began to talk again. "I want to know why you want to leave the village."

Ino frowned. "Didn't you hear Hinata she said tha-"

"I know what Hinata said I want to hear the reasons why _you_ want to leave." Shikamaru interrupted.

Ino thought to herself for a moment. _There is no hurt in telling him. He's basically going to hear the same things Hinata said._

"Okay I have two reasons actually." Ino spoke up after a few minutes of thinking. "I guess the first one is that there are to many memories held here at my house. Of me, my parents, our family, everything. So it would be painful for me to live here. The second reason would be," Ino paused for a moment to think about it, "I guess I am sort of scared to be at my house by myself when my baby comes. I would rather be with someone then have to raise him/her by myself at first." She sighed. "Then I would come back to the village once I got a handle on things." She crossed her arms and looked down sadly.

Shikamaru noticed this and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ino if it is that simple why would you want to leave the village?"

Ino looked up she had a few stray tears running down her face. "It isn't actually that simple. I need support from my friends as much as I need someone to live with. If they left I wouldn't be happy." The next the Ino knew Shikamaru was hugging her.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. "You can be mad at me for the rest of our lives, but consider coming to live with me instead of leaving."

Ino pulled back to look at Shikamaru. "Shikamaru-"

"Ino you have other people in the leaf village that care for you. Choji and Asuma sensei would miss you. I would miss you to." Shikamaru stated.

Ino just reached up to wipe her tears away. _I don't know if I should or not. I am not really angry at Shikamaru, but I'm not exactly happy with him either. If I do stay with him I won't have to leave the village. _Ino sighed. "I guess I could do that."

Shikamaru was shocked at first. _I would think she would argue more. She is probably exhausted though. _"Okay then do you want to stay at home tonight or come over this afternoon?" They separated and walked up to her door.

"I think it would be better if I moved tonight that way I won't have to stay up all night tonight." Ino responded as she got her house key out of her pocket.

"Alright then I will come by later around seven and help you move your stuff over to my house." Shikamaru walked away with that.

Once Ino got inside she leaned against a wall. "Did I just agree to move in with Shikamaru?"

**Tenten's POV**

Tenten walked all the way to her house, but she couldn't get herself to walk onto the property. She stood there staring at her house with a look of sadness on her face.

"Are you going to stare at your house all day?" Neji appeared beside Tenten.

Tenten just looked at him for a few seconds before turning back to face her house. "I guess I don't really want to go home after all. Maybe it would be best for me to leave the village now. Then if the girls really wanted to leave the village then they could catch up with me." Tenten slowly began to walk towards her house.

Neji stared at her as she walked towards her house. "Come live with me instead of leaving."

Tenten froze and slowly turn around. "What?"

"I didn't stutter Tenten you wouldn't be happy if you left the village. If you even tried Gai and Lee would be on your trail. Plus it would be different if you couldn't grace us with your presence when we train."

_Wait did Neji just indirectly say he would miss me. Maybe I shouldn't st- Well I guess if the girls did end up staying I would be lonely. _Tenten sighed as she turned to look at her house. "If you put it that way I guess I will."

"Alright then I will be by at seven to help you with your stuff." With that Neji walked away. The four guys had decided that they would meet up with the girls again at seven to get the girls stuff.

Tenten just walked up to her house and let herself in. "Time to take a shower I guess." _I wonder what the girls will say._

**Hinata POV**

Hinata was walking towards the Hyuga compound. She was aware of two things. One, that it looked like it was about to storm. Two, Naruto had been following her ever since she got out of the hospital. Once Hinata got to the gates of the Hyuga compound, she turned around. "Naruto come here I know your following me."

Naruto came out from behind a tree and walked closer to her. "Hinata how did you know?" Naruto asked as he came to a stop in front her.

Hinata rolled her white eyes. "Naruto I don't know if you forgot I am a Ninja to, and you don't hide your chakra very well." Hinata turned around threw open the gate letting it slam against the fence before slowly swinging back and forth.

"Uh right I knew that. Anyway I have to ask you something." Naruto followed her.

"What is it Naruto?" Hinata asked. She didn't want to go home. But, every second she stood outside just caused her to want to turn back.

"Well I don't think you should leave the village. You would have people that would miss you. Think about Shino, Kiba, and your sensei. I would miss you too." Naruto finished.

Hinata turned around quickly if Naruto hadn't stopped in time they would have both been on the ground. Their bodies only half a foot away from each other. Hinata's eyes showed that she was confused. _He just said he would miss me._

"Yeah so I think you should come and live with me. I had bought a new house with some money I earned from doing missions a while back."

"I- I think I will take you up on that offer." Hinata gasped as Naruto's strong arms wrapped around her.

"Thank you Hinata." Naruto released her and ran off through the gate. Only to come back. "Um I will come and pick you up at seven." Naruto waved and ran off.

Hinata stood there for a moment. _Probably to go get ramen. _Hinata smiled as she turned back to walk to the house. Neji was on the porch.

Hinata stopped as she got to the top step. "Is there something you need? As I recall you moved away from the compound a few months ago."

"Yes I wanted to know what you were going to do." He asked.

"Well I am not becoming clan leader if that's what you wanted to know. I will get one of the elders to step in as clan leader until I can sort this out. The door is still open if you would like to become clan leader." Hinata turned to face him.

"No after you found a way to remove the curse I had not wanted to become the clan leader." Neji sighed. "Anyway that's not what I meant. I wanted to know if you plan to leave or stay. Personally, I think you should stay. There is no reason for you to leave. And I would personally be upset about it."

Hinata had to hide her smile. "I plan to stay with Naruto."

That's all Neji had to hear. He disappeared soon after she said that.

"Thanks for saying goodbye." Hinata muttered as she walked into the house. _I will sort this out, then I'll take a shower, then I will go and eat with the girls._

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura walked down the road to her house. She was quiet on the outside, but on the inside she was about to go insane. The minute she walked out of the hospital Sasuke had appeared by her side and they had been walking in silence for five minutes. Sasuke wouldn't look at Sakura he just walked beside her with his hands in his pockets. Sakura sighed. "What do you want Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked over at her. "Do you really want to leave the village?"

Sakura's stare turn into a glare as they got closer to her house. "Why are you so interested in my business?" Sakura asked as they stopped in front of her house.

The Uchiha gritted his teeth, and angrily sighed. "Sakura, I don't know what I have to do to make you see that I changed from when we were genin. I know how I treated you was really disrespectful. But, ever since I came back to the village I have treated you with respect. Now is the time to return it to me."

Sakura couldn't say anything she just stood their silently. Not really sure what she could add at the moment. Truthfully he was right. He had treated her with respect. All she ever wanted was for him to apologize for how he treated her when they were genin. And he did. _Why exactly do I still feel resentment towards him then?_

"Believe it or not we are still team mates. We have a team that would miss you if you left. Your other friends, hospital patients, and the villagers would miss you. I would miss you. Sakura, just because your pregnant doesn't mean that all of a sudden everyone is going to hate you. So why do you want to leave the village?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura stood there for a moment. _Why does Sasuke have to do this to me? He apologizes, then has to bring up my pregnancy. Then all of a sudden I remember the reason why I have been angry and sad for the past couple months. _She sighed, and started walking to her house. "I would miss the girls if they left and I don't fill comfortable living by myself. That's why I would leave. No," She started with a sigh. "I don't want to leave, but as I said before I would miss the girls." Sakura walked up to her porch, and was about to unlock her door, but Sasuke appeared and grabbed her hand.

"Sakura come and live with me so you won't leave."

Sakura paused in shock. "Why would I do that?"

"As I said before you have way to many people who care for you here in the leaf village. Including me so I think you should stay." Sasuke finished as he released her arm.

Sakura bowed her head for a moment. _Sasuke thinks I should stay. Why does it have to be so confusing. I am giving myself a headache just thinking about all this mess. If the girls do end up leaving I will leave with them. If not then I will live with Sasuke. _"Okay." Sakura whispered quietly.

Sasuke didn't have trouble hearing her and smiled, but quickly changed back to his regular look. "Alright I will be back at seven be ready." Sasuke disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura just sighed and unlocked her door. "Great this is going to be a long day."

**Five o'clock.**

The guys were walking away from the training fields and to Ichiraku for some ramen.

"I can't wait to have Ichiraku ramen it has been forever." Naruto was the one who begged for them to eat there.

"Yeah of course it has dobe." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Finally someone agrees with me. Sakura told me that I was being stupid." Naruto yelled. A rock suddenly flew past his head. Missing it by a few inches. Naruto turned around to only be hit with Sakura's fist.

"You are stupid Naruto. We were in Suna for a month not your whole life. You need to cut back on ramen, and enjoy some real food." Sakura placed her hands on here hips. Behind her was Hinata, Ino, and Tenten. Each girl was dressed in warm clothes. It was really cold considering it was halfway through November. The slight blow of wind wasn't really helping.

Sakura was wearing a pale pink long sleeve shirt, light wash flare jeans, and white tennis shoes. Hinata was wearing a light purple long sleeve polo shirt, light wash jeans, and tan boots with a half inch heel. Ino was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a dark purple hoodie over it, with white sweat pants, and tan ugg boots. Tenten was wearing a dark brown t-shirt, camo zip up jacket, light brown sweat pants, and light grey tennis shoes.

The girls were surprised that the guys had traded in their regular training clothes for their winter training clothes.

"Dang Sakura even while your pregnant you still punch hard." Naruto complained.

Sakura growled and raised her arm to punch him.

Ino walked up and grabbed Sakura's arm. "Come on Saks we got to go you can kill Naruto later." Hinata and Tenten laughed.

Sakura glared at Naruto, but suddenly she felt something. Deep into Konoha's forest. At first she wasn't sure, but the source grew larger, and she turned to face the forest.

After a few moments Tenten spoke. "Sakura, what is it?"

Sakura just turned back forward again. "I thought-" She paused, and shook her head. "Never mind lets go eat." Sakura looked in the guys direction locked eyes with Sasuke and then the girls moved away from them and went to find somewhere to eat.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked while he stood up from the ground.

"I don't know I think Sakura was looking for something." Shikamaru said.

"Okay can we go get ramen now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes dobe let's go." Sasuke replied.

* * *

**A/N: Well this story is really easy to do. Considering all I'm do is changing A LOT of the previous version, and ADDING A LOT OF NEW STUFF!**

**Anyway if you want a custom photo made for your fanfiction visit my page on face book Ruby1235 Fanfiction. ****Then message me. I'll create your picture for free, and post it along with the summary of your story in one of my albums.**


	10. What If It Was Just A Mission?

_Review:_

_Sakura just turned back forward again. "I thought-" She paused, and shook her head. "Never mind lets go eat." Sakura looked in the guys direction locked eyes with Sasuke and then the girls moved away from them and went to find somewhere to eat. _

"_What was that all about?" Naruto asked while he stood up from the ground. _

"_I don't know I think Sakura was looking for something." Shikamaru said._

"_Okay can we go get ramen now?" Naruto asked._

"_Yes dobe let's go." Sasuke replied._

* * *

**Girls POV**

Sakura had walked in silence next to the girls. _I thought I felt a dark chakra. Well I guess I can stop thinking about that right now. The girls look like they are getting suspicious. I better make something up to stop them from thinking about it. _"I think I know where we can eat." Sakura looked around and pointed to a diner. "They are pretty good and not that many people go there. So it won't be crowded."

The other girls just nodded and they walked into the diner and sat down at a booth. Sakura was right. There were only few others in there.

"Sakura are you all right you seemed distracted earlier?" Hinata asked.

"Oh I am fine. Anyway guess what?" Sakura put a grin on her face. Glad to get off the subject.

"What?" The three other girls asked together.

"Sasuke asked me to live with him instead of leaving the village."

"Shikamaru asked me too. I was like what happened to the lazy guy." Ino stated

"Neji asked me." Tenten spoke up.

"Naruto asked me too." Hinata added quietly. She knew where this was going.

Sakura thought about it for a moment. "What if it was just a mission for them to ask us that?"

"Oh your right that would suck." Ino said.

"I mean think about it Tsunade did make them stay longer. It could have just been a mission." Sakura told them frowning.

"I don't care as long as we get to stay here." Tenten crossed her arms.

Sakura was about to say something, but the waiter came over and asked for their orders.

Sakura went first. "I would like chicken fingers, large fry, a medium bowl of mashed potatoes, and water." The other girls looked at her strangely. Considering the fact the four were usually eating healthy food it was different to eat out, and get something that didn't involve vegetables or fruit. "What? I want chicken okay. I'm eating for more than just one person now too."

"I guess I will have the same." Tenten spoke up.

"I will too." Hinata and Ino chorused with a giggle.

The waiter walked away, and the girls continued to talk about the mission until the waiter came back with the food. The girls began to eat as soon as the food hit the table.

It had been silent as they ate, which was bothering Sakura. "Someone talk it is to damn quiet."

"Alright, what are we supposed to talk about?" Tenten asked.

"I know something we can talk about." Ino told them. Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura looked over to the blonde. "Why are we showing so much now? Better yet, why did we start showing almost as early as our ninth week?"

The other three were silent. After Sakura had freaked out about it at Suna the girls hadn't said a word about it. Then after keeping track of their growing torso's they had wanted to discuss it more than anything. But, kept their word to each other, and kept quiet about it.

Sakura just sighed. "There is no use in not talking about it. We are back in Konoha. We'll eventually need to see a doctor about it anyway. The one we saw earlier today must have been thinking about the same thing. Because she was looking at our torso's a lot." She sighed. "And since we are all showing it's most likely normal. After all, the babies were conceived on the same night."

Tenten sighed. "It's to bad though. I though that we would be able to not show until after Christmas."

"Come on don't be so depressed Tenten we were bound to get fat eventually." Ino placed a hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly they heard a small laugh. Ino, Sakura, and Tenten turned to look at Hinata. Hinata was trying hard not to laugh, but failed miserably. The other girls started laughing with her.

After they stopped Sakura turned to Ino, and tried to look angry. "Ino I think you should say getting bigger instead of fat. It is beginning to make everyone hysterical."

"Alright Sakura whatever you say." Ino imitated Naruto in his scared voice. That did it the girls began to laugh. After the girls finished there meal they walked out of the diner.

"Saks, what time is it." Ino asked.

"Well we came to eat around five so I am guessing its about six ten something." Sakura answered.

Hinata froze. "Crap I am supposed to have my stuff ready to bring over at Seven."

"So am I." Tenten agreed. "Okay we can talk tomorrow. Where should we meet up?" She asked.

"Well how about we meet up where we first talked about what happened that night." Sakura told them.

"Alright see you later then." Hinata walked back to the Hyuga compound.

The other three girls walked to their own houses.

**Hinata's POV**

Hinata eyed the sky. It was going to storm in about an hour. "Great that's just what I need."

"What do you need Hinata?" Naruto came running up next to her and fell into step with her.

Hinata laughed softly. "I was being sarcastic Naruto."

Naruto laughed a little. He handed her a jacket. "Here I thought you might need this. Sasuke told me it was going to get colder than it is now because of the wind the storm is going to cause."

Hinata accepted the jacket with a smile. "Thank you." It was obviously his jacket. It was a dark grey color with an a dark orange leaf symbol on the back. "Anyway I haven't even started to get my stuff packed." Hinata put the jacket on, and zipped up the front of the jacket.

"Yeah I kind of figured. I just wanted to make sure you had a jacket. I will come over at seven." Naruto waved and ran off to his house.

_Great I have forty minutes, but he probably won't be on time anyways. _The wind picked up and Hinata snuggled into Naruto's jacket as she walked to the compound. She walked up the stairs to her house and got inside. As she made her way to her room she thought of what the girls were talking about at dinner. Hinata changed her course to the bathroom.

As soon as she got in the bathroom she took off Naruto's jacket, and her shirt. She hesitated before turning side ways to observe her torso. She sighed as she ran her hands over the small bump. The girls had measured their torso's before they left Suna yesterday. Sakura's torso was the biggest so far. Although only by a milli meter. She was 1.4, Tenten was 1.2, and Ino was 1.3.

She herself was 1.3. So their torso's had definitely started making an appearance. It was noticeable through their clothes when they wore tight clothes. But, if they wore more baggy clothes their torso's were still not visible. She sighed adjusting her bra straps. Not only has their torso's grown, but their breasts were getting larger. Sakura and Tenten were up to 36 C's. (American measurements.) Herself and Ino had gone up to 34 C's.

Hinata shook her head. She would go shopping with the girls soon so she could get the problem fixed then. She put her shirt back on, and put on Naruto's jacket, and walked to her room.

After turning on the light, Hinata went over to her bed where she had earlier put boxes on. She grabbed a large box and walked over to her book shelf. She decided to put all the books she could into the large box, but she doubted that she could fit all of them. Although she was surprised though. The box was big enough for all of her books.

Done with that Hinata began to put other things into boxes. After about twenty minutes Hinata had finished with the stuff. Now all that was left was her clothes and ninja supplies. "Well I have ten minutes till Naruto is actually supposed to be here. So I will go ahead and pack my ninja stuff so he won't see them. As for clothes I will do those last."

After packing up her weapons, scrolls, medical stuff, and her ninja clothes she started on her clothes. "I won't be able to wear most of my clothes soon, but I think I should take the ones I want to keep and store the others."

Hinata was finishing packing the last box of clothes when she heard a knock on her window. She walked out of her closet and to the window. Feeling herself smile as she opened her window, and leaned out the window a bit. "You know I have a door." Naruto was currently using chakra to keep himself attached to the house.

Naruto grinned. "I know, but I saw you in your room so I just came up this way." _Hinata is still wearing my jacket._

Hinata moved back inside so Naruto could jump in. He looked around her room. There was three boxes on the bed, and four boxes on the floor. "Well so we don't have to make more than one trip I can make shadow clones to carry some over before we go. It is going to start raining soon." Naruto did some hand signs as Hinata moved into her closet and brought the box she had just packed. Naruto had made six shadow clones. "I could've made more, but I am low on chakra from training earlier."

"It's fine Naruto." Hinata replied as the shadow clones got a box each leaving one for the real Naruto to carry. The shadow clones left out the window to Naruto's house. "Can you shut the window please."

Naruto nodded and closed the window. He went and picked up the other box and turned to Hinata. "Are you ready to go?"

Hinata nodded. Then they left the room and went downstairs. Hinata said goodbye to the clan, and they left. Once outside Hinata could smell the rain in the air. "The rain is on it's way."

Naruto nodded. "Well my house isn't that far away so I think we will make it before it starts to rain."

They traveled silently till they got to his house. Naruto and Hinata walked up to his house and one of his shadow clones opened the door for them and they walked inside and the shadow clones disappeared.

Once inside Hinata was surprised. His house was fairly big. She was even more surprised that it was clean

"Hinata I guess I will show you your room." Naruto said as he began to lead her upstairs. Hinata looked around there was four doors. Naruto had led her past the first to and stopped at the one on the right. This must be where she was staying. Naruto opened the door, and they walked in.

Hinata's eyes went wide at the sight. The room was painted a light purple with black and silver swirls on each wall. The bed was in the middle of the room facing them. It had a silver comforter(That puffy blanket thing), with black pillows will silver swirls on them. On both sides of the bed there were bedside tables with windows behind them that gave her a view of the village streets. On the right side of the room there was a dusty brown colored bookshelves and next to that was a desk that was the same dusty brown. The desk was empty except for a light purple desk lamp.

Hinata walked in further and saw her other boxes on the floor on the other side of the room. There was a closet door and another door. "Naruto thank you for this. How did you know?" Hinata was referring to the fact that the room fit her perfectly.

Naruto came and set the box down next to the other boxes. "Well I asked Tsunade what you like. Then I used shadow clones to make the painting faster, and dry faster. Why I was doing that I left my shadow clones to finish drying the paint, and went to go get stuff for your room. The rest of the guys did pretty much the same thing." Naruto told her. "Oh and the door on the left is your closet, the other door is a bathroom." Naruto pointed to the right wall.

Hinata didn't know what to say. _He cared enough to do this for me. Even though I had been angry with him for the past three and a half months. _Hinata walked over to Naruto. Hinata gave him a hug. Naruto was surprised, but hugged her back. "Thank you Naruto for the room and letting me stay here." Hinata was facing the window, and she noticed that the rain had begun to fall from the sky.

**Ino's POV**

Ino watched the other girls walk away for a moment then she walked to her house. Ino looked up to the now dark clouds. Ino frowned storms freaked her out. Her mother used to comfort her when- she was alive. Ino looked down tears coming to her eyes. When her tears spilled over Ino walked quickly to a near alley, and she leaned against the wall and slid down.

Then she began to sob quietly. Why was she crying? Hadn't she already cried enough over their deaths. Ino sat there for a few minutes until she stopped sobbing, and now she slowly stopped crying. She just sat there with her eyes closed as she tried to calm herself down. On another point she was freezing, and leaning against a brick wall, in the shade, with the wind blowing isn't helping. Ino brought her hand to her forehead, and breathed deeply.

Suddenly two hands were wiping away her tears. Ino opened her eyes to see Shikamaru crouching down in front of her. "What are you doing here Ino?" Shikamaru looked annoyed, angry, and worried all at the same time.

Ino looked away from him. Not answering.

"Why are you crying?"

"They only died two days ago." Ino told him plainly. Ino shivered from the cold.

Shikamaru stood up, and stepped back. "Stand up Ino." Shikamaru reached out to help her up.

"Let's go I am taking you back to your house." When Ino didn't move Shikamaru sighed, and picked her up.

"Shikamaru-"

"Ino don't even start arguing. I am going to take you home so you can get ur stuff and bring it over to my house. So you won't have to stay home by yourself tonight." Shikamaru walked to her house, and Ino just watched him. _Shikamaru hasn't been strict before. At least not to me._

Once inside Ino and Shikamaru walked to her room, and Ino got her books, clothes, and other stuff. Shikamaru had also made shadow clones, and the shadow clones brought her stuff over to his house. Shikamaru and Ino left afterwards. Shikamaru carried a box while Ino carried a shoulder bag.

Ino had been quiet the whole time. Shikamaru was starting to feel bad. "Ino I didn't mean to get so angry earlier."

Ino looked at him. "I know Shikamaru it's fine. I was overreacting."

"Why were you were crying?"

"Well I guess I can tell you. When I was little I was playing outside. It had started to rain. On my way back I had nearly got struck by lighting. I was in shock for a few days after that. To this day I am scared of thunder storms. So when ever it was going to storm I would go over to Sakura's house or I would stay with my parents until the storm was over." Ino looked up at the dark clouds. "Earlier I just left the girls after we ate at the diner, and I looked up at the clouds. It reminded me of how I would always had my parents to look out for me. I don't anymore so I guess I got upset." Ino had spoke softly at the last part.

Shikamaru didn't say anything he just moved a little closer to her, and grabbed her hand. They stayed quiet after that, but it was peaceful silence. Once they got to Shikamaru's house he brought her up to her room. Shikamaru opened her bedroom door, and they went inside. Shikamaru put the box down near her other stuff.

Ino just walked in, and took in every detail. The room was painted a silver color. The comforter was a midnight blue color. While the pillow were a pearly white color. The room consisted of a light brown colored bookshelf, bed side table, and desk. The other two doors led to what would be her closet, and bathroom. "Thank you Shikamaru. The room is perfect."

"Well I asked Tsunade to help me design the room. I knew what colors you would like so I just told her some basic things about you." Shikamaru replied.

Ino walked over to her boxes. Once Ino set her bag back down she walked back over to Shikamaru. Ino hugged him. "Thank you again."

Shikamaru instantly hugged her back. "Your welcome." They pulled apart. "I guess I will leave you so you can get settled in." Shikamaru left, and the first thing Ino did was get her clothes put up.

**Tenten's POV**

The first thing Tenten noticed was that she was tired. _As soon as I gets to Neji's I'm going to sleep. _Tenten got to her house, and walked inside. She was still a little weirded out by her silent house. It wasn't the same. Tenten felt a chakra in her living room. Tenten jumped as the chakra moved to her.

"Tenten?"

Thank goodness it was just Neji. "Thanks for scaring the shit out of me ." Tenten told him sarcastically. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Watching you." Neji told her plainly.

Tenten watched him for a moment. Feeling the need to roll her eyes, but resisted the urge. She walked upstairs knowing that Neji was following her up there. Once Tenten got in her room she immediately started packing. Tenten had already packed her ninja gear, and her books earlier. Sheput her stuff away in the boxes. Once she was done Neji had made four shadow clone to take her boxes to his house.

Tenten was started to get sleepy as they walked to his house. She yawned every once in a while.

"Tired much." Neji stated.

"Well yeah I haven't slept in forever." Tenten replied.

Neji smirked. "Tenten you slept most of the time we were coming back from Suna."

"Well I'm still tired."

"How can a person sleep as much as you do?" Neji asked.

"Hey Shikamaru sleep's more than I do. And Sakura sleeps equal to how much I sleep." Tenten replied. They were at Neji's house so they walked upstairs to her room.

Tenten's walls were painted a lime green color. The wood on her bed frame, desk, and book shelve was a dark brown color. The comforter was white with lime green swirls all over it. Her pillows matched the lime green swirls. "Wow this is my kind of room." Tenten stated as she sat the box she was carrying down next to her others.

"I asked Sakura what colors you would like earlier." Neji replied as he put down the box he was carrying as well.

"You didn't have to do this." Tenten told him as she looked at the wood used to make the bed frame.

"Your right I didn't have to, but I wanted to."

"Well thank you for this. I love the room so much." Tenten walked forward, and gave him a hug. Neji hugged her back.

When Tenten was going to step back Neji tightened his arms around her. "Let me know if you need anything. Anytime." He said as he released, then walked back to the doorway. "I am going to be in my room taking a shower. If you want you can go ahead and sleep. It is probably going to start raining soon." Neji walked out of the room.

Tenten moved over to the window. Since it is seven-ish it should be getting darker. On top of that the clouds were making it darker to. Tenten opened the window, and realized she probably should get a jacket or something to keep her warm. Tenten walked over to one of her boxes, and grabbed a blanket. She rapped it around her body, and she went back to her window.

Tenten leaned out a little bit. It had began to rain softly. The rain made her hair damp a little bit. But, she didn't care it felt so good. _I should probably close my window I don't want to get a cold. _Tenten went back into her room, and closed her window.

She stretched before she turned back to face her boxes of stuff. _Great I get to put all of my stuff away. _

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura walked away from the other girls towards her house. It was unusually dark. Of course she knew it usually started to get dark around seven, but the dark storm clouds cast an extra dark shadow. She looked up at the sky. The dark rain clouds were coming to settle over Konoha. It was probably going to start raining around seven thirty-ish.

The wind started to blow a little bit. Sakura crossed her arms in attempt to keep warm. Her long sleeve shirt wasn't really doing the trick. _Why didn't I wear a jacket? I mean I know its November so its supposed to be cold, but usually I can pull of wearing just a long sleeve shirt. Well I guess it's just something to do with my pregnancy. _She shivered as another bit of wind came by. _And the wind. This sucks, it's going to be another three minutes to get to my house if I walk. Maybe I could run. _Sakura looked down at her small baby bump. _Well that won't work guess I will have to walk. _The wind started to pick up a bit more. Sakura shivered once again.

Sakura felt someone slip something onto her shoulders. She stopped, and the person grabbed her arms then put them in sleeves. Sakura turned to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke wha-" Sakura stopped talking as Sasuke walked closer to her and stopped with only inches from her.

Sasuke zipped up the front of the jacket and put the hood on her head. "You weren't wearing a jacket earlier. I noticed it was going to get colder because of the wind so I brought you one." Sasuke began to walk towards her house motioning for her to walk with him. "Although you should have had a jacket on considering it's really cold outside."

Sakura walked quickly to catch up with him. "Well usually I can stand not wearing a jacket now. I guess my baby disagreed, and decided to make me even more cold." Sakura noticed that the jacket was big on her to make it come down to mid thigh. It was dark blue meaning that it was probably Sasuke's. _Sasuke brought me a jacket, his jacket. It was weird though he came at just the right time. He better have a jacket on. _Sakura looked over to him. Sasuke was wearing a black jacket with the hood on.

"You know I haven't even started packing yet." Sakura told him as she placed her hands in the jackets pockets, and fell into step with him.

"I know, but I am just going to hang around at your house till your done. When you get done with something's I can make a few shadow clones to help bring your stuff over." Sasuke told her.

Sakura didn't say anything else. Sasuke looked over at her to see her staring at the sky. "Sakura what happened earlier?"

Sakura just closed her eyes. Knowing exactly what he was talking about. "I thought I felt someone's chakra in the village. It wasn't a leaf ninja's chakra. As a matter of fact the chakra seemed kind of dark."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Because it disappeared soon after I started searching for its exact location. The chakra didn't show up again so I left it with that." Sakura replied as they walked to her front door. _Although I have a bad feeling. I think I recognize that chakra._

Sakura walked up her stairs. Sasuke followed her silently. Once in Sakura's room Sasuke leaned against the door frame.

"Did Naruto bring my books over?" Sakura asked. After her shower earlier Sakura had put all of her books in a large box, and told Naruto to bring them over to Sasuke's.

"Yeah I put them in your room." Sasuke told her.

Sakura nodded, and closed three boxes she already packed. She grabbed some empty boxes, and walked into her closet. As she began looking around she could hear Sasuke make some shadow clones. She just turned to her clothes, and quickly packed them. She only had to use four boxes.

After a few minutes Sakura lifted one of the boxes. Sakura went back to her room and dropped the box on the floor. "I only have three more to bring out." After Sakura got the rest of her boxes Sasuke's shadow clones grabbed the four boxes, and left. As soon as he was done she changed directions for the door. She went downstairs, and headed to the front door.

Once outside Sakura stopped for a moment on the stairs. She looked to the sky. It was darker meaning that it was probably seven thirty. It was lightly raining. "The rain feels good."

"Yeah well if you get soaked your going to freeze to death." Sasuke told her plainly.

Sakura smiled. "Your probably right." Sakura laughed lightly as she continued her way down the stairs. Once on the road it had started to rain harder. "Well it looks like we are both going to get soaked smart a-" She stopped talking when Sasuke smirked at her.

Sakura backed away from him, and he just walked closer to her. "Sasuke what's with the smirking?"

Sasuke just ignored her then picked her up bridal style. "Well we can at least try not to get soaked right." Sasuke took off in a run to his house. It began to rain harder, and Sakura couldn't help, but laugh the whole way there.

By the time they got inside they were soaked. Sakura was giggling as they walked into his living room. Sasuke was just smirking. "We got soaked." Sakura stated as he set her down.

"Really Sakura I didn't notice." Sasuke shook his hair to get her more wet.

Sakura stepped away from him. As she watched him smirk she punched him lightly on the arm. "Quit with the sarcasm."

Sasuke just grabbed her arm, and pulled her upstairs. He brought her to her room, and opened the door.

Sakura gasped, and put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god." Sakura's room was painted a dark red with giant silver stars on the wall. Her comforter was a dark red with silver pillows. Her bed frame was a dark mahogany color which matched her desk, and bookshelves.

On the far side of the room there was a large window that gave her a view of the back yard. On the left side of the room there was two doors. Her bathroom and closet. Her boxes were on the floor next to her closet.

Sakura turned to Sasuke. "I know I am wet, but since your wet to it won't matter." Sakura came, and hugged him. It seemed like the hug lasted forever, but was only a few seconds. Although neither of them minded. "Thank you I love it." Sakura whispered in his ear.

Sasuke released her. "Your welcome. I think we both should take a shower." Sakura nodded, and Sasuke left.

Sakura walked over to her boxes, and searched for pajama's. Sakura found some then she walked into the bathroom.

**An hour later**

Sakura had gotten out of the shower thirty minutes ago. After she dried her hair, and brushed it out she went to work on putting her things away. Sakura had already put away all her clothes, and books. Now she was sitting on the silver rug in front of the large window. Sakura was watching the rain fall. It had started to thunder while she was taking a shower. Sakura wondered how Ino was doing.

"You know they say you aren't supposed to be near window's when it is lighting outside." Sasuke's voice came from her door way. Sakura turned around to face him.

"So what I like to look at the rain. I always did this when I was little, and I am still alive." Sakura told him as she checked him out. Sasuke was shirtless, and wearing black shorts. _Woah Sasuke has a six pack, and working on an eight pack._

"Yeah well it could still happen." Sasuke came in further to her room. Sasuke was checking Sakura out. Sakura was wearing white short shorts with a red tank top showing off her new bust.

Sakura was going to respond, but instead she yawned.

"Someone needs to go to bed." Sasuke told her.

"Come on it's only eight thirty."

"Doesn't matter you are tired so you should go to bed." Sasuke told her. Sakura sighed, and stood up to pull the curtains over the window.

Once she was done with that she walked to her bed. Sasuke was grinning at her. "I am tired so it's not like I am listening to what you said." Sakura got under her covers.

"Sure Sakura what ever you say." Sasuke left her room, and closed her door. Sakura could hear his door open across the hall. After it closed Sakura turned off her lights, and layed down. Sakura placed a hand on her stomach, and closed her eyes to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it. **

**Don't forget that I do custom photo's for your fanfiction. Not only will you get a free custom photo, but you will get advertisement on my facebook pages.** **Go on my facebook page Ruby1235 Fanfiction. Message me Anna Maxwell to do your custom photo. **


	11. Under Their Watch

_Review:_

"_Sure Sakura what ever you say." Sasuke left her room, and closed her door. Sakura could hear his door open across the hall. After it closed Sakura turned off her lights, and layed down. Sakura placed a hand on her stomach, and closed her eyes to sleep._

* * *

**The next morning, November 18****th****, Sakura's POV**

Sakura woke up to silence. _It must have stopped raining. _She got up from her bed, and peeked out the window. It was sunny outside with only a few clouds in the sky. She was going to meet the girls around eleven. So the weather was for her liking. She looked back to her bedside table. Her clock read 9:40 AM. Sakura walked away from her window, and into to the bathroom. Instead of changing she decided to stay in her pajama's for now, and just brush her hair. But first she needed to get over her nausea, and that ended up with her losing last nights dinner.

_Morning sickness sucks. _Sakura began to pull out her hair band, and winced. Last night when they got wet her hair was up in a ponytail. When she had got ready to shower the rain made her hair tangle in the hair band. Sakura watched her hair travel down her back, and stop an inch below mid back. She brushed her hair until it was straight, and then she walked out of her bathroom, and out to the hallway.

As Sakura walked down stairs she could sense Sasuke's chakra outside in the back yard. She didn't want to go outside it was probably even more cold outside. So instead she went into the kitchen, and began to get stuff out for breakfast. Sasuke's house was huge. _Wait were they in the Uchiha mansion or in another house. _

Sakura didn't notice last night because she was to busy laughing, and the rain sort of screwed with her vision. Sakura took a peek out the back window. _Yep definitely the Uchiha mansion. _She went back to the stove, and began to cook.

Sakura just finished cooking the eggs when Sasuke came in. Sakura divided the scrambled eggs on the two plates. She added bacon, and toast.

When Sasuke walked into the kitchen the first thing he noticed was that Sakura was still in her pajama's, and the second thing was that she had fixed breakfast. "Hn." He greeted. Tired to say the least.

Sakura looked up from the plates, and put a smile on her face. "Good morning." She greeted back. Feeling much better when she smelt the coffee. "How do you like your coffee?" She asked as she brought the plates into the dining room.

"Morning, and black." Sasuke told her. He followed her, and sat down in the dining room. Sakura disappeared to the kitchen then back again with two cups of coffee.

"Around eleven I have to go meet the girls. I don't know when I will be back." Sakura told him.

"Be sure to dress warm. It's getting colder outside." Sasuke said.

Sakura sighed. "Great."

**Eleven o'clock**

After breakfast Sakura went upstairs, and got ready to leave. She dressed in a long sleeve white shirt with a black sweatshirt over it, and light wash jeans.

Sakura walked out of the house with a quick goodbye to Sasuke. Once she arrived at the place in the forest she found Hinata.

_Hinata was wearing a white undershirt with Naruto's jacket over it, and tan blue jeans._

"Hey Hina when did you get here?" Sakura questioned.

"Oh just about five minutes ago." Hinata yawned as she answered.

"Why are you tired? Naruto didn't do anything stupid did he?" Sakura asked.

"No Naruto didn't do anything. He was asleep when I woke up this morning. Which was around nine o'clock. I am tired because I finished putting my stuff away around midnight last night." Hinata paused. "Anyway I made myself coffee, and I stepped out on the back porch. Naruto has a really spacious back yard. His house is right next to the Uchiha mansion actually. Of course there is about twenty feet of yard on either side of our houses making us a bit spread out. So I guess we are neighbors." Hinata told her.

"To tell you the truth I only realized that I was going to be living in the Uchiha mansion this morning. It is very peaceful though I would have to admit."

Hinata nodded before continuing. "When I was out on the back porch I saw Sasuke. He was meditating so I left him alone. I heard a waterfall that lead into a pond not to far away from our house. It was so peaceful. That was until Naruto actually got up." Hinata smiled as Sakura began to laugh.

"Sorry I was just imagining having to get up in the same house as Naruto."

"Yeah I hope I will get used to it." Hinata sat down, and leaned against the tree behind her. "Anyway, I was looking at the house listening to Naruto. I was laughing when I looked back over to were Sasuke was. He was about to go inside. I felt your chakra in the kitchen so I knew why." Sakura blushed at that, but Hinata just rolled her eyes. Deciding it was best to keep her mouth shut. "He actually said good morning to me then went inside. I don't think he is as much of an ice block as you think."

"I know that it's just his pride that makes him still act like that." Sakura told her.

Hinata laughed before grinning. "Anyway I went inside as Naruto came down stairs he told me he wanted instant ramen for breakfast. I forced him to back away from the cabinets so I could fix a healthier breakfast. While he was sulking at the kitchen table I made pancakes and bacon. Guess what Naruto want's for breakfast instead of ramen now?" Hinata told her.

"Wow Naruto liking something other than ramen I never thought I'd see the day." Tenten's voice came from a few feet behind where Sakura sat.

_Tenten wore a green sweat shirt, and dark blue jeans._

"Hey Tennie what's up?" Sakura asked.

"Well for me nothing much at the moment. Otherwise I guess Naruto eating something other than ramen is what's up." Tenten laughed, and sat down beside Sakura.

"Yeah well now he wants me to make him pancakes and bacon all the time that's the only problem. Of course I love cooking, but I want him to eat other things too." Hinata said.

"Maybe Naruto will start trying out new foods." Sakura told her.

"Hey girlies." Ino walked up to them, and sat beside Hinata.

_Ino was wearing a long sleeved light blue shirt with a grey sweatshirt, and black pants._

"Hey Ino how is living with the laziest guy in Konoha?" Sakura asked.

"Actually I think someone had switched minds with him." Ino told them. "You three wouldn't believe me if I told you about what happened.

"Ino you better spill." Tenten was on her knee's, and was leaning towards her. Eager to listen to keep her thoughts away.

"Okay well last night I told him about what happened with thunderstorms when I was little. Then we got to his house, and it started storming. It was around eight when I finished with my unpacking. I was thirsty so I went downstairs to get some water. Shikamaru was sitting on the couch, and watching the rain."

"So he was still awake. You would think he would go to sleep." Hinata told her.

"Yeah well surprisingly he was awake. Anyway I walked into the kitchen, and I heard him get up. I got a glass, and filled it with water. He came into the kitchen, and walked directly to me. I kind of just ignored it. Then he handed me a pill. I asked what it was, and he said it would help me sleep through the storms." Ino finished with a smile.

"Oh my god he actually cares. Looks like we were wrong about Shikamaru Ino." Sakura told her.

Ino just sighed. "Yeah well it was just because he is my team mate."

"Ino come on are you that crazy. Do you see Choji coming up to your door, in the rain, when it's eight o'clock at night to give you a pill?" Hinata asked.

Ino was going to respond, but Tenten interrupted. "Even if you do, this is Shikamaru we are talking about. Shikamaru stayed up instead of going to sleep which is unusual for him." Tenten finished.

"I know that you guys. Quit acting like he cares." Ino snapped.

"Ino isn't that what you want?" Sakura asked.

"Yes more than anything, but that doesn't change the fact of what happened." Ino told them.

It was silent for a few minutes. "I need to tell you girls something." Sakura spoke up.

"What is it Saks?" Tenten asked.

"Yesterday when we were walking to go find some place to eat I felt a dark chakra in the forest. It disappeared when I was looking for it's location. So if any of you feel a chakra you don't recognize as leaf village ninja let me know immediately." Sakura told them.

"So do you think that someone else was working with the group we ran into the day before yesterday?" Tenten asked.

"Most likely yes. I think we will be safe for now though." Sakura told them.

"Great now that we know we are probably being targeted again can we go to a more public place?" Ino asked.

"Relax Ino if they were targeting us they would wait to when we are not being watched." Hinata told her. The girls looked at Hinata confused.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "The guys apparently know we are out here. I felt their chakra's a few minutes ago. They are about twenty feet from were we are."

**Boys POV**

"Why are the girl's all the way out in the middle of the forest?" Naruto asked.

"They have their reasons Naruto." Neji told him.

"Not that we know what they are here." Naruto said.

Shikamaru sighed. "Of course we don't Naruto. They don't tell us anything."

Neji chuckled. "And if they do they are telling us what it is directly. They are just giving us little riddles."

"Your right." Naruto said as he looked over to see Sasuke looking in the direction were the girl's were. "What are you doing Teme?" Naruto asked.

"I am about to listen to their conversation so can you three shut up." Sasuke told him as he centered chakra around his ears to enhance his hearing.

The other three did the same as the quieted.

**Girls POV**

"Well that's great to know we are being under their watch." Sakura said sarcastically.

"How about we go do some work at the hospital." Ino suggested.

"Tsunade told me that we can't be using that much chakra for healing. Just in case there is an emergency." Sakura sighed. She had planned on working at the hospital a lot during her pregnancy just so she can have something to do. But, the hokage didn't want them to use a lot of their chakra.

"What do you mean by an emergency?" Ino asked.

Sakura crossed her arms. "If we were to get hurt, if there was something we caught at the hospital, or-" She sighed, not wanting to continue, but knew the girls would press on, "if something were to happen to our babies. Like if they were to catch an infection or if something went wrong."

Ino groaned. "Sakura, I haven't been sick for a while."

Sakura nodded. "And that's because of your ninja duties. But-"

"Then why the hell do we have to worry about it?" Ino interrupted.

"Ino, Sakura is trying to tell you that we have to worry because we are pregnant." Tenten snapped. "She even clearly said that if something were to happen to our babies, or if we were to get hurt."

Sakura nodded. "And we just got back to the village. Had practically went through the second hardest thing in our lives in the past few months yesterday." She sighed. "I guess our parent's death should be counted as first, but I'm pretty sure getting pregnant at seventeen is really hard too." She put a hand on her stomach. Barley able to feel her baby bump under the jacket.

"Then we really shouldn't do much in the first place. Not until we see the doctor for an actual visit not just a quick check up. Then if they say there isn't anything wrong then we don't have to worry as much." Tenten added.

"Oh my god. What the hell did we get ourselves into?" Hinata asked. Surprising the girls. But, now she had both hands held to her face. "Girls, let's just go shopping for groceries. This conversation is just going to end up with Ino and Tenten yelling at each other. Then Sakura is going try and mediate, and get caught into it."

"Alright, I know I need to go." Tenten said as she stood up. "Naruto want's pancakes and bacon for breakfast for the rest of his life now." She groaned at the last part.

"I don't see why we should go. Why can't they just go out, and by their own damn food. I mean aren't we supposed to be mad at them." She paused, and sighed. "I take the first part back. I didn't mean that." Ino said.

"Ino you have to think about it. They let us live in their house. Plus they designed our rooms the way we like them. It means they care a little bit. Even if it is just them acting as our teammates, and not anything else it still counts." Tenten told her.

"Alright then let's go." The girls got up, and headed for the store.

**Boys POV**

The guys were silent as they heard the girls leave. All were thinking the same thing.

"So does that mean that they think we don't care?" Naruto asked.

"Let me think for a minute." They stayed silent while Shikamaru thought to himself._ Whatever they are mad at us for has to do with us possibly leaving them, that we don't care about them, and something about that night. By the way that they said what they just did I think I have an idea. _"I think I might have somewhat of an idea." Shikamaru told him what he just was thinking.

"Well that is just a bunch of clues. I still don't get it." Naruto said.

"Sasuke said this back in Suna, but the girls think we don't care about them. The only thing that is confusing me is what Tenten said." Shikamaru told them.

"There is only one way to do this. We have to somehow try to figure it out from the girls." Neji said finally.

"Alright good plan except there is one problem." Sasuke mentioned.

"What is that?" Neji asked.

"How do you except us to get the information from the girls when they already said they don't want to talk to us?" Sasuke asked.

Neji shrugged. "Let's just go follow them."

As the guys started walking a silence fell over.

"What do you think Hinata meant?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"What are you talking about dobe?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto frowned. "When Hinata said that they needed to go for an actual check up. And then if they don't find anything wrong they don't have to worry." He crossed his arms. "Does that mean there is something wrong?"

"Only one way to find out." Shikamaru said. "The library."

Neji nodded. "Probably the best. We can learn more that way. It will help out in the long run too."

Sasuke smirked. "Alright. We'll go to the library get a few books, then go meet up with the girls."

The guys jumped into the tree's, and started speeding to Konoha's library.

**Girls POV**

"I hate you so much Ino." Sakura growled as she moved to another row of shelves with Ino trailing behind.

"Why is that Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because when we are supposed to be looking for groceries you decided to drag us into a baby store."

"What's so bad about it?" Ino asked.

"Because since everything is so cute I want to buy stuff." Sakura complained.

"Well aren't we going to need some of this stuff eventually." Tenten came up with Hinata.

"Yeah we are going to, but not right now." Sakura shot Ino a glare. "Probably in a few months."

"That is going to take forever." Ino complained.

"Yeah well deal with it. Now can we go by groceries? You know the stuff we need at this moment." Sakura asked.

"Fine let's go." Ino agreed.

**After grocery shopping**

The girls had shopped for thirty minutes making it twelve thirty on the dot.

"So where exactly do you two live? I know Hinata lives next door to me. So I think the guys would be living some what near each other." Sakura asked Ino and Tenten.

"Neji's house- well our house is on the other side of Hina's house. Except for the twenty feet of space between our houses." Tenten told her.

"Shikamaru and myself live on the other side of the Uchiha mansion." Ino said when Sakura turned to look at her.

"I guess you really don't notice much when it is raining as hard as it was last night." Sakura said. She smiled softly as she remembered when she and Sasuke got inside, and were soaking wet.

"I wish it would hurry up, and get warmer." Hinata complained.

"That's what I love about Konoha it is only cold October through February. So that's only five months. March is when it starts to warm up. Of course by the time it's April it will be warm." Tenten said.

"Well I like Suna because it's warm all the time. I guess since we are the fire country we do get more warmness instead of cold." Ino agreed.

"Hey isn't that Songo?" Tenten asked pointing ahead of them.

"Who?" Ino asked.

"Come on Ino it was that lady who talked to us before we left to Suna." Hinata told her.

The four girls headed over to her. "Hello, Songo." Sakura greeted her.

"How far along are you four now?" Songo asked.

"Exactly three months, two weeks, and three days." Tenten told her.

"Around this time you four should be scheduling your doctor appointments. That way you will be able to keep up with your babies development." Songo told them.

"If we are looking forward to doctor examining us all the time then how is that great." Ino complained.

**A/N: Second chapter in a day WOO HOO !**

**Join my page on facebook: Ruby1235 Fanfiction**

"Ino she means different things about our babies." Sakura told her.

"Oh I guess that's great." Ino brightened a bit.

"There is whole lot more don't worry." Songo smiled. "What happened with your parents?"

The girls were silent. Hinata was the one who spoke for them. "Unfortunately our parents were killed in an attack. They told us that they were happy for us though before they died.

"I am so sorry girls." Songo hugged them.

"It's alright. Anyway we have to go put away groceries." Hinata and the girls said goodbye then they began to walk back to there houses. The girls were silent for a moment because they were reminded of their parents. And how the last time they spoke to Songo their parents were breathing with a beating heart.

"Hi what's up?" This came from none other than Naruto as he jumped down from the roof of a building near them.

Sakura hoisted the two bags on her right hip to keep them from sliding down. "Nothing much Naruto. We just did some shopping." Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji came up.

Sasuke came forward to Sakura. He took the two bags in her right hand from her. "Thank you Sasuke." Sakura switched the two bags in her left hand so she would be carrying one bag in each arm. The other guys copied Sasuke, and took some of the bags from Tenten, Hinata, and Ino.

They were about split up when Sakura stopped Tenten. Sakura whispered something in her ear then she nodded then walked away with Neji at her side. Sakura and Sasuke continued to the Uchiha mansion.

"It took you an hour to shop for groceries." Sasuke stated.

Sakura laughed lightly. "No we were heading to the grocery store when Ino thought it would a brilliant idea to go look for baby stuff. Since she wouldn't take no for an answer we went in a baby store to look. After thirty minuets I told her that we can't really buy anything yet any way's so then we left."

"Why can't you buy anything?" Sasuke asked.

_This is so unlike Sasuke to actually care about my life._ "Because we planned to shop later on in our pregnancies so we don't go out, and blow our money every time we something we like." Sakura said as they were about to go inside Sakura's vision started to blur. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's shoulder for support.

Sasuke turned to her immediately. "What's wrong Sakura?"

"I am feeling just a bit dizzy." Sakura shook her head. Then they continued inside. Sasuke stayed right next to her.

Once they got inside Sakura immediately went to the kitchen, and put the bags she was carrying down. She went back to the living room, and sat down on the couch. She put her elbows on her knee's, and stared down at the floor trying to figure out why she was dizzy and nauseous.

Sasuke had followed her into the living room to keep an eye on her, and sat next to her on the couch. _I want to assume that this is a side effect of being pregnant, but I want to make sure. _He could still feel the books he got from the library in his bag. Since he had ninja gear in there the books were packed in so he could feel the corners poke against his back occasionally. "Sakura-" Sasuke was cut off by Sakura bolting from the couch, and upstairs. Sasuke waited in the living room for a few minutes knowing that he would be yelled at if he came up to her. So he let her come to him. And that's what she did.

Sakura could be heard coming back down the stairs. She went to him, and sat down next to him. Their knee's were touching she was so close. She leaned back against the pillows on the couch.

Sasuke observed her worried. Her cheeks were flushed, and she was sweating sort of.

"Don't worry about this Sasuke. It's just morning sickness." Sakura sighed. "Except it's not supposed to happen twice a day, and not in the afternoon." She mumbled under breath. She took a few deep breaths then moved to get up.

Sasuke stood up in front of her blocking her way. "You had just said you were dizzy. Then you threw up, and now you want to get up."

"I feel fine now Sasuke." Sakura told him. Sasuke got out of the way so she could stand up, but before she could walk away he grabbed her arm.

"Sakura please tell me next time you feel like that. Even if you are half way across the village come, and get me." Sasuke released her.

"Alright Sasuke." Sakura walked back to the kitchen. As she began to put groceries away she thought to herself as she heard Sasuke go upstairs. _Does he actually care? _

**Sasuke's POV**

He walked into his room, and to his desk. He put his bag on the desk, and opened it. He took out the three books he got from the library. _How to make a pregnant woman feel better? Babies: Pregnancy, Birth, and the Things They Need. _As he took out the last book he looked at it slightly a bit more longer. _Pregnancy: A Guide for the Fathers._

**4:00 **

Sakura had laid down on the couch after she put the groceries away. Eventually she fell asleep. When she woke up she was no longer on the couch. But, in her room, and under her bed covers. _Sasuke must have brought me up here. I am starting to think twice I think Sasuke really does care._ Sakura got up from her bed realizing Sasuke must have removed her jacket. She was now just in her white long sleeve shirt, and jeans.

Sakura got her jacket, and then walked down stairs. After putting her jacket on she stepped outside. From what she could tell all four guys were around the training grounds. Sakura looked around, and spotted the girls sitting in the grass. Sakura left the porch, and went to them.

"Hey Saks are you okay?" Tenten asked as Sakura sat down.

"Yeah I am fine why do you ask?"

"Sasuke said you felt dizzy earlier, and he said to keep an eye on you." Hinata told her.

"Yeah well it was just dizziness we are in our second month. So the dizziness, and morning sickness won't stop till we are three months. We will be three months the middle of December." Sakura told them.

"Oh I went by the hospital Sakura. They said we will all be coming in for a ultrasound December second which will be two weeks from now." Tenten told her.

"Why do we need an ultrasound Saks?" Hinata asked.

"Because of how early we started showing." Sakura said as she picked at the grass..

"Wait is it really that bad?" Ino asked.

"Not necessarily that's why I wanted to get us scheduled in for an ultrasound." Sakura told her. "It could be bad or normal. We don't really know much about pregnancies because Tsunade never really went into detail into the subject. All we did is help deliver them." She sighed. "Truthfully we had baby bumps by October fifth. And we were only nine weeks along. Only a month later November 2nd we were and inch and 2 milli meters. That's seven milli meters of growth in a thirty day period."

"Yeah even I know that women usually start showing around their fifteenth week. Even then the development is slow till they get close till their thirtieth week. We are on our fifteenth week now, and we are already an inch three millimeters at the least." Tenten said. "And there is no telling how much our bellies will be growing." She giggled softly as she moved around to the back of Sakura. "Your hair is a mess Sakura. Someone needs to learn what a brush is." Tenten began to run her fingers threw Sakura's hair smoothing down the frizzy parts. Changing the subject.

"I know what a brush is, but I forgot." Sakura replied.

"How can you forget?" Hinata asked.

"When I fell asleep I was on the couch. When I woke up I was in my bed. I was kind of distracted by the fact that Sasuke probably took me upstairs without being asked to." Sakura told her.

"What is going on with the guys? They are acting like they care. Or they do care. I don't know." Ino put her head in her hands. The girls were deep in thought when they heard the boys coming into Sasuke's house.

Tenten stopped combing through Sakura's hair, and stood up. "Come on girls we can talk about the guy problems some other time. I am freezing so I think we should all go inside." The other girls got up, and they all walked into Sasuke's house. Hinata came in last, and when she was about to close the door she froze. Hinata could feel a dark chakra coming from the forest.

"Hinata close the door you are going to freeze us to death." Neji said from were he was sitting on the couch.

Hinata brought a hand to her mouth as she spoke. "Sakura I feel the chakra somewhere out in the forest." Sakura came to the door.

"It's the same chakra that I felt yesterday." Sakura said. The guys got up, and ran to the forest.

Sasuke stopped at the door. "Stay inside do not come out." He ordered.

Sakura closed the back door, and all the girls sat down on the couch. They were frustrated because they knew they couldn't go out, but they wanted to so badly. Fifteen minuets later the guys came back.

"We were on his trail, but he disappeared. He left this though." Sasuke pulled out a piece of cloth.

Sakura walked up to him, and took the cloth. Sakura examined it closely. Her mouth opened as she tried to speak, but no words would come out. Ino came up next to her. Ino looked at the cloth. Her eyes widened.

Ino swallowed before she spoke. "This cloth was missing from the outfit. It was nailed to a tree with the whores Kunai. The cloth belonged to Sakura's mother's shirt."

"Meaning that the bitch was a flunky of someone looking for us." Tenten spoke up.

* * *

**A/N: I'm happy with this chappie! :D Anyway, no Sasuke still doesn't know that he is the father's. None of the guys do. They can only guess, but are still unsure.**

**Join my page on Facebook: Ruby1235 Fanfiction  
**


	12. One, Two, Wait Two!

_Review: _

"_We were on his trail, but he disappeared. He left this though." Sasuke pulled out a piece of cloth._

_Sakura walked up to him, and took the cloth. She examined it closely. Her mouth opened as she tried to speak, but no words would come out. Ino came up next to her. She looked at the cloth, and her eyes widened._

_Ino swallowed before she spoke. "This cloth was missing from the outfit. It was nailed to a tree with Kabuto's Kunai. The cloth belonged to Sakura's mother's shirt."_

"_Meaning that Sakura was right. Someone else was working with Kabuto." Tenten spoke up._

* * *

**Sasuke's POV next morning, November 19th**

Sasuke finished his breakfast, then went upstairs to Sakura's room. Once inside her room he noticed that Sakura's covers were pushed to the bottom of the bed. _How is she not cold? _Sasuke walked to the side of her bed then tapped her on the shoulder. "Sakura wake up."

**Sakura's POV**

Something or someone was just poking her. It poked her again, harder this time. _What the hell is poking me? _Sakura opened her eyes, and waited for them to focus. _Oh it was just Sasuke. _She closed her eyes again as she stretched. "What?" Sakura groaned.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke smirked. "I just wanted to let you know that the guys and myself just received a mission. We will be gone for a couple of weeks. I am going to go out in the backyard, and wait for the other guys to come out, then we are going to leave."

"You woke me up at-" She looked at her clock, then sighed. "Six o'clock in the fucking morning just to tell me you had a mission!" Sakura covered here face with her hands, and Sasuke could've swore she was using her colorful vocabulary again.

"We are going to go search for the person who was here in the leaf village yesterday." Sasuke told her. Sakura just brought her knee's to her chest, and moved her head back down on the pillow's. Trying to go back asleep.

Sasuke grabbed her covers, and placed them on top of her. "Try not to kick your covers off again. You might get hypothermia with the little amount of clothes you have on."

Sakura attempted to punch him, but he moved out of the way. "Go away Sasuke." Sakura grumbled.

Sasuke walked out of her room, and smirked. "I love waking Sakura up in the morning."

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura was extremely irritated after Sasuke left. She thought about the clothes she was wearing. _I guess he can never stop getting on my nerves about the clothes I wear. I mean just because they are my winter pajama's doesn't mean anything._

**Sakura was wearing a pink tank top that was a "little" revealing, and black short shorts.**

Sakura jumped up quickly. _He is going after whoever attacked us. I need to go talk to him. _Sakura grabbed her white jacket, walked quickly out of her room, down the stairs, and walked out the back door onto the porch. Sasuke and the guys were hanging around Naruto's back porch.

Sakura put her white jacket on, and zipped it up. "Sasuke come here." She called over to him. All the guys looked over to her, and Sasuke walked over.

"Sakura it is really cold outside. Are you insane?" Sasuke asked as he stopped in front of her.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I wanted to tell you to be careful." Yes her legs were freezing, but she would deal with it.

Sasuke stood there shocked. "You came out her to tell me that. Even though your still mad at me."

"Sasuke you have to realize that even thought I am still a little bit mad at you, I would miss you like crazy if something had happened to you." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, paused for a second, then continued. "You do know that I am still not going to tell you why I am mad right?"

Sasuke smirked. He was slightly annoyed, but knew he could mess with her. "I know that Sa-ku-ra."

"Can you stop trying to get on my nerves?" Sakura asked.

"I love you too Sakura." Sasuke said rather loudly as he turned on his heel, and started walking away.

Sakura's cheeks turned a bright red. "Sasuke Uchiha, I take what I said back. You better hope that you get killed on that mission, or I'll sure as hell kill you when you come back to this village." She yelled back at him. As she turned to go back inside she laughed so Sasuke would know she was joking.

**Boys POV**

Naruto was on the floor laughing, while Neji and Shikamaru were smirking. The guys had obviously over heard their conversation. Sasuke walked up to Naruto, and made sure to step on him as he went to stand by Shikamaru and Neji.

"Ow Sasuke that hurt." Naruto stood back up.

"I don't know what your talking about." Sasuke remarked.

"You do realize that Sakura was joking, right?" Neji asked.

"Obviously, now can we go?" Sasuke asked. The guys headed towards the village gate.

**Sakura's POV ten o'clock**

Sakura got dressed in black sweatpants and a tight fitting pink long sleeve shirt. She moved to her mirror to make sure the shirt still looked good on her. The small baby bump was more noticeable. _We'll probably have to buy maternity clothes sooner than planned._ She went into her closet to look for a jacket. The only jacket close by was the one that Sasuke had let her borrow the other day. After putting the jacket on Sakura put her wallet in the jacket pocket.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, making Sakura jump. She walked down the stairs, and opened the door to find Hinata standing there.

"Sup Saki." Hinata greeted. "Tenten and Ino are helping out Tsunade in the hospital so I figured I could hang out with you today."

"Yeah sure Hina, that's fine. So, what do you want to do?" Sakura asked.

"I haven't had breakfast yet." Hinata stated. "Let's go get breakfast then." Sakura suggested.

Sakura stepped out, and they began to walk to the diner they had eaten at before.

"I heard you an Sasuke this morning out on your back porch." Hinata stated. She had her head down so her bangs were covering her face, but Sakura could tell she had a small smile on her face.

"Okay I was just making sure he was going to be careful."

Hinata raised her eyebrows. "Sakura, you threatened to kill him if he came back alive."

"Okay I was _at least trying _to be nice to him. What were you doing up at six in the morning anyways?" Sakura questioned.

"I thought we had already covered this. If you live with Naruto it's kind of obvious that you would wake up at the same time he does."

The girls walked into the diner, and sat at a booth. "So did you try to go back to sleep?" Sakura asked.

Hinata laughed. "Of course I did, but that didn't last long. About ten minutes after he woke me up, he came into my room. Naruto told me that he was going on a mission."

"Of course he did." Sakura laughed.

"I ended up fixing him breakfast. I sat down with him at the table just to be polite, and you cannot believe what he said to me."

The waitress came, and both girl's ordered pancakes, and coffee.

"So what did he say to you?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto told me that if I sensed trouble to go to your house, and he also told me that I couldn't fight, and I wasn't allowed to use the seal again."

The waitress came back with their pancakes and coffee.

"I think I know why." Sakura said as she poured syrup on her pancakes.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"We were in so much pain after we used it. Plus we fainted when we took it off."

Hinata frowned. "Yeah. Naruto was being dead serious when he told me all that stuff. He didn't laugh or anything."

Sakura leaned back, and continued eating. "Well at least he didn't wake you up by poking you over and over again." She said making Hinata laugh. She sighed. "Sasuke gave me the rules if he ever had to leave for a mission, and something bad happened. He said that yesterday. So he must have had a hint that he was going on a mission soon."

"I am so confused. The guys are creeping me out. They are acting really weird." Hinata countered.

"I overheard a conversation between the guys. It was when we were putting away groceries when we were at Suna." Sakura paused to take a sip of her coffee. "The guys were wondering if they were the fathers."

"When do you think we should tell them?" Hinata asked.

"Honestly I don't know yet. If I were to tell Sasuke, then the other guys would find out about you, Tenten, and Ino. So I think we should tell them around the same time, but not soon that's for sure." Sakura said as she finished off her pancake.

"I think we should talk to Tenten and Ino about it." Hinata said.

"Alright finish up your pancake so we can go."

Hinata finished her pancake, and the girls went to pay for the food. Once outside the girls began to head to the hospital.

"Hina have you changed your mind about Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want Naruto to know about being the father?" Sakura asked.

Hinata thought to herself for a moment. _Do I want Naruto to know? _"I really don't know. I sort of do, but then again I don't. It hurt me when he didn't seem to care about the night before. Why do you ask?"

"Because I think that things will work out between the two of you." Sakura said as they opened the doors to the hospital. They walked in, and went to find out where Ino and Tenten were. The lady at the front desk said they were on the third floor.

_Is Sakura right? Will things work out? No Naruto just likes me as a friend. _"Sakura when do you really want to tell Sasuke?" Hinata asked as they went into the elevator.

"Honestly I wanted to tell him since the day I moved into his house, but I am not going to." They stepped out of the elevator, and headed to the employee office. "If I told him, then he would become way overprotective. And I mean it would change things a lot. Something I'm not ready for." Sakura told her.

"Yeah you are probably right. I think Ino and Tenten would agree." Hinata agreed.

Ino and Tenten were sitting on the couch talking to each other.

"Hey girlies." Both girls turned to look at Hinata and Sakura.

"What are you two doing here? Did Tsunade want you to work?" Tenten asked.

"No we need to talk." Sakura told them.

"Okay we're listening." Ino said.

"When do you two want to tell the guys?" Sakura asked. She then told them what Hinata and herself were talking about earlier.

"I think we should wait until we don't doubt them at all." Tenten said.

"Yeah that's what we should do." Ino agreed.

"Okay then we will wait." Hinata stood up. "If the guys can prove us wrong, then we can tell them."

**Sakura's POV**

**December second day of ultrasound**

Something or someone was poking her, again. Sakura turned away from whatever or whoever it was.

"Sakura quit acting stubborn, and wake up." A voice that sounded exactly like the person she was supposed to kill said.

Sakura groaned. "Are you back already? Where did my peaceful time go?"

"I'm sure you missed me." Sasuke smirked.

"It's not good to tell yourself things that aren't true." Sakura retorted. She sighed. "Go away." She opened her eyes, then quickly shut them. "Why is it so damn bright in my room?" Sakura asked. She opened her eyes again, and looked over to Sasuke.

He was standing on the side on the left side of the bed where the window was. Since the curtains were open the light was shining into her room.

He was smirking. "Maybe because it's twelve thirty in the afternoon."

Sakura quickly threw her covers off, and bolted to her desk. She looked for her schedule. It said she was supposed to go to the hospital at one o'clock for her ultrasound. "Shit, I am going to be late."

"Late for what?" Sasuke asked.

"I have an appointment at the hospital at one." Sakura told him as she walked quickly into her bathroom, and slammed the door shut.

Sasuke was curious so he walked over to her desk. He heard the shower turn on. So he was safe. He looked over her desk. She had a few medical scrolls, and then her calendar. His eyes caught on a dark red book. It said Sakura's Journal. Feeling slightly guilty he picked it up. There was a black book mark marking one of the pages. He opened it the journal to the page the book mark was at. It was the beginning of her most recent entry. Which was yesterday. He looked to make sure Sakura was still in the shower before reading.

_December 1__st__, Tuesday_

_So what if I miss him? A girl can miss her teammate right? Okay so I'm not talking about Naruto. I'm talking about Sasuke. _

_Sasuke's coming home tomorrow. The last two weeks have been going by so slowly without him here. Sure it's nice to have some time with my girls, but it's different without him here. Ha! Bet you wouldn't have thought you would hear that come out of my mouth. Or at least you wouldn't have a few months ago._

_Before I got pregnant Sasuke was just a teammate to me. Someone that I saw almost everyday. Since I found out I was pregnant it seems that somehow I'm not the only one that has changed. He has too. Or maybe this is how he was before, and I didn't notice._

_I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I think he isn't as bad as I thought. I have been angry at him for the past few months. Even through that time he still fought to get me to talk to him. It's weird though. He still does all that, but he doesn't even know why I'm mad. Or why I was. I guess I kind of got over it. It's just something that happened, and I can't be mad forever. Sure someday I'll tell him, but not now. _

_As for my pregnancy I'm still slightly worried about something. But, I'll be going to a doctor's appointment tomorrow so I hope it will be figured out. Thankfully I haven't had morning sickness in a few days. Hopefully that means it's over. _

_Anyway I'm going to bed. Sure it's only nine o'clock, but I'm tired. Plus like I said before it's lonely in the house without Sasuke here._

Sasuke put her journal back, and walked out of her room. _So she missed me huh?_

Sakura took a five minute shower, then she jumped out, and combed her hair. Then walked to her closet to get dressed into her day clothes. _Grey sweat pants, a light red long sleeved shirt, and Sasuke's dark blue jacket. _She went into the bathroom, and began to brush her hair. As she walked back into her room, she looked at the clock. It was twelve forty. "Damn it twenty minutes."

After grabbing her bag, she walked out of her room, and down the stairs. _Is Sasuke cooking? _Sakura went into the kitchen, and Sasuke was cooking breakfast.

"I was thinking you were going to go back to sleep." Sasuke told her.

Sakura sat at the kitchen table, and put her bag down beside her chair. "Why would I go back to sleep? This is a very appointment."

"Why is it so important anyways?" Sasuke asked, as he placed her plate down.

"It's because I have to get an ultrasound today." She responded irritably.

Sasuke sat down across from her with his plate. "What did I do this time?" He asked.

"Why is it so important anyways?" Sakura said mocking his tone perfectly. She began to eat her food.

"Sorry if I offended you." Sasuke said very dramatically.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but laugh. They ate in silence for a few minutes. "What are you doing today?" She asked.

"Nothing much. I might train with Naruto, but I don't really want to train today." Sasuke replied.

Sakura stood up, and cleared the table. "If you want," she said casually, "you could come with me." Sakura told him, as she went to go wash the dishes.

"_Did she just offer me to go to the hospital with her?"_

"Sasuke my darling your thinking out loud again." Sakura spoke in a sing-song voice.

Sasuke turned to glare at her. A slight blush on his cheeks.

Sakura was trying to hide her laughter. After she finished the dishes she turned back to look at him. "Do you want to go with me, or not?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I'll go."

Sakura went, and picked up her bag. "Then lets go." She said as they walked outside.

"Do you plan on giving my jacket back?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you plan on letting me sleep in sometime soon?" Sakura countered.

"What kind of question is that?" Sasuke asked. He knew she knew the answer.

"What kind of question is that?" Sakura mocked.

Sasuke started smirking, and Sakura rolled her eyes, and began to laugh. "No I don't plan on giving your jacket back. It is really comfortable." They arrived at the hospital, and went inside. Sakura went to speak with someone at the front desk, then she grabbed Sasuke's hand, and pulled him towards the elevator. "We are going to the second floor." They arrived at the floor, and Sakura and Sasuke walked over to the check in desk.

The lady recognized Sakura. "Hey Sakura what are you doing here?" Sakura released Sasuke's hand so she could sign the forms.

"I am here to get an ultrasound." Sakura smiled as she handed the forms back.

"Alright go to room 202, and your doctor will be with you soon." The lady said.

Sakura and Sasuke went to the room. Sakura went, and sat on the table thing. Sasuke sat in the chair next to it. Sakura put her bag on the floor, and leaned back against the table. _I need one of these patient table things. It leans back just enough so I'm still sitting up, but still in a nice bed._ "How did the mission go?" She asked Sasuke as she rested her hands on her baby bump, and intertwined her fingers.

"We were on her trail, but she ran off into the lighting country so we had to turn back." Sasuke told her.

"We are being chased by an fucking girl. You have got to be fucking joking me." Sakura started cursing under her breath.

Sasuke laughed. "Chill out Sakura your going to freak out your doctor."

Sakura just stayed silent after that. She decided that the ceiling was very interesting. Or just a better distraction than what she just found out.

The nurse came in at that time. She had Sakura's file in hand. "Hello Sakura-san, how are you doing today?" The nurse asked.

"I am doing fine." Sakura replied stiffly. "You don't have to call me Sakura-san, Lei."

"Sorry Sakura." Mai corrected herself. "The doctor is almost done with her other patient then she will be in here to see you. All you need to do now is take off your jacket." She exited the room.

Sakura sat up, and took off the jacket. "Will you hold this for me?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Sure."

"Your going to give it back right?"

"Yes now give me the damn jacket." Sasuke said as he held his hand out.

Sakura handed him the jacket, then leaned back again.

"You were acting weird when the nurse came in. Care to explain?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura just sighed, and looked over to him. "The reason why I have to get an ultrasound today is because my belly is showing already. And it would be different if it was almost barley noticeable. But my belly is almost two inches from where I was before my pregnancy. So I guess you could say I am sort of freaking out about this."

Sasuke studied her for a minute. His eyes stopped at her stomach. Yes her belly was more noticeable. But, when she wore a jacket you couldn't tell as much. "Sakura do you want me to go out when the doctor comes in?" Sasuke asked.

_I think I want him to stay. _"No I want you to stay in here with me. I could use the support." Sakura replied.

Sasuke was shocked he thought she would say differently.

It was a few more minutes before the doctor came in. "Good afternoon. Are you ready to start Sakura?" The doctor asked as she came in. The doctor went over to the ultrasound machine, and began to get it ready.

"Yeah I guess." Sakura said nervously.

"Sakura chill out it's going to be fine. You shouldn't be afraid." Sasuke told her.

"There is nothing to be freaked out about." The doctor told her. Sakura shot a death glare at Sasuke. The doctor turned to Sasuke. "Who is this?"

"Oh he is the guy I live with, my teammate, and the person I plan on killing." Sakura told her.

The doctor laughed. Sasuke just smirked. "My name is Sasuke." He told her.

"So who's the father?" The doctor asked.

"I would rather not talk about it." Sakura replied. The doctor got her pad of paper, and wrote something on it. She leaned the paper down so Sakura could see. It said _it's him isn't it? _Sakura laughed, and nodded.

"What are you coming in for again?" The doctor asked.

Sakura sighed, and rubbed her small baby bump. "My belly is just a bit bigger than expected, and it's got me slightly worried."

"What's your measurements?" The doctor asked.

"One inch, and eight milli meters." Sakura replied. "I'm almost halfway through my seventeenth week."

The doctor frowned. "You look as if you are six weeks ahead of what your telling me. Are you sure that your seventeen weeks?"

Sakura nodded. "A hundred percent sure."

The doctor looked at Sakura's abdomen. She thought for a second. "Well it is rather unusual. But, it's not the first. I have a theory, but I want to see if I'm correct first." She sat down, and started getting everything ready. The doctor turned to Sakura, and got the gel stuff. "Alright just roll up your shirt Sakura." Sakura rolled up her shirt till it was below her breasts. Revealing her pregnant belly. The doctor began to put the gel on her.

Sakura squirmed, the gel was cold. Sasuke smirked at her, but he was paying attention. Although he had to admit her baby bump was a little more to handle than planned. It was different seeing it. But he could handle it.

Sakura looked over to the doctor so she could see the name tag. It said doctor Aria. "Are you going to be the doctor for my other friends?" Sakura asked.

"Probably I have three more appointments after this." Aria told her. Sakura just nodded her head.

"So what exactly are you in for?"

Dr. Aria got the probe, and placed it on her stomach. Sakura looked over to the screen, and smiled. She had helped with doing ultrasounds before, but it was different when it was her own baby.

Dr. Aria studied the screen, as she moved the probe around. It was the first setting so Sakura and Sasuke wouldn't be able to see all the details yet. Dr. Aria smiled as she turned to Sakura. "Well I know why you are showing so early. I thought of this earlier, and now I have proof." The doctor pointed to two different places on the screen. "You are having twins." She switched to the second setting, and now you could make out two small babies.

Sakura brought her hand up to her mouth. "Oh my god." She could feel tears coming to her eyes. There were not one, but two small living things inside of her. _I am really happy I am having twins, but it's going to be harder._

Dr. Aria saw this, and she stood up. After wiping the gel off of Sakura, she grabbed her file. "Congratulations. I will see you during your next check up. When you go back to the main lobby go to the front desk, they will give you the dates for your next doctor appointments." Dr. Aria left after that.

Sakura sat up, and rolled her shirt back down. She sniffled a bit. _Yep I am definitely going to cry. _Sasuke stood up, and came over to her. As Sakura was moving to get off the bed Sasuke noticed she was crying.

"Hey why are you crying? It's not a bad thing." Sasuke told her.

Sakura wiped her eyes. "I have no idea why I am crying. I guess it's because I am happy." _Also because you don't know about being the father._

Sasuke pulled out her closer to him, and hugged her. "You should be happy." _Whoever the father is should be happy. _For some reason Sasuke felt happy, and that just made him want to know who the father was even more. But, he knew better than to ask her now.

Sasuke released Sakura then gave her his jacket. After putting it on Sakura wiped her face to make sure the tears didn't show. "You look fine Sakura."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Thanks Sasuke." The two walked out of the room, and began to walk to the elevator.

**Ino's POV twelve o'clock**

Ino was pacing when Shikamaru came inside. It was twelve o'clock meaning that she had two and a half hours till she had to go for her ultrasound. Ino was nervous.

Shikamaru was getting annoyed because Ino shouldn't stop pacing. After a few more minutes of it he got up. He walked over to her, and grabbed her shoulders. "Ino why are you pacing?"

"I am freaking out that's why." She responded. Ino told him about the ultrasound.

"I don't see why you are freaking out about it now." Shikamaru told her as he laid down on the couch.

"Because I am scared obviously, and at two thirty I will be going to see what is going on." Ino told him.

Shikamaru just sighed, and motioned for her to come over to him. He pulled Ino down so she was laying beside him on the couch. "Go to sleep. That way you will be less troublesome."

Ino blushed, but closed her eyes. Ino noticed that Shikamaru had placed his arms around her. She rested her forehead on his chest. Feeling tears come to her eyes. _Why can't this be the way I want it to be?_

**Tenten's POV one o'clock**

Tenten was leaning against a tree watching Neji and Lee spar. Gai sensei was watching them as well. Tenten was stressed out. It was one o'clock meaning that Sakura was having her ultrasound done, and Ino had her ultrasound at two thirty. Her own ultrasound is at four o'clock.

After an hour of watching the guy's train Tenten was only even more stressed out. Lee came over to her. "Tenten why aren't you training with us?"

"I can't." Tenten mumbled. She knew that Lee didn't hear her, and that she would have to speak up. "I can't train because I am pregnant. I don't want to take a risk." Tenten said plainly.

Gai sensei and Neji began to spar so they didn't notice Tenten and Lee. "You should still be getting exercise." Lee continued to give her a bunch of tips. Lee had been talking to her for five minutes straight.

Tenten was getting angrier. _I don't know if it is the hormone's or what, but I seriously want to kill him._

"If you would have just stayed away from boys this wouldn't have happened. It's such a disappointment. I know you had so much potential. "

"That's it!" Tenten exclaimed before she jumped up, and punched Lee hard in the stomach. Making him fly back fifteen feet. Interrupting the fight between her sensei and Neji. Lee flew right in-between, then to the ground causing a whole bunch of dirt to fly up when made contact with the ground. Tenten had walked forward towards Lee angrily, and was planning to punch him again. But, that plane was ruined as Neji appeared behind her, and put both arms around her to hold her back.

"What is going on Tenten?" Gai sensei asked.

Tenten just got out of Neji's grip, and pointed to Lee. Ignoring her sensei she spoke to Lee. "I am aware Lee. You don't know how may people I have heard that from. It's getting to the point that I have heard so many different lies and so many comments it is seriously making me sick!" She yelled angrily. "Since you have to be in my business do me a favor, and tell everyone in this fucking village that I'm sorry for being such a disappointment, and I'm sorry for not turning out a great kunoichi like they expected. I'm sorry for stopping my ninja work to take care of my child that is here because of my mistake. And no I'm not calling my child a mistake. I'm saying it's my fucking fault while he/she will have to hear about what a disappointment I am to this stupid assed village!' Tenten angrily yelled. She turned away from her team, and stalked off.

"What did you say to her?" Gai sensei asked Lee.

"Don't worry about what he said. Tenten is just stressed today." Neji told them. He then walked into the forest after Tenten.

**Tenten's POV**

Tenten was walking so fast that she was already at least six hundred feet away from the training ground. She stopped, and leaned against a tree, and slid down to sit at it's roots. Tears came to her eyes, and she had to use all of her will power to keep her tears from falling. _I know what I said was really mean, but I don't know what happened. I just blew up. _"I shouldn't have said that." She said as she closed her eyes.

"That was a bit harsh." Neji appeared in front.

"I am stressed out because I have an ultrasound appointment at four. On top of that I don't need Lee lecturing me about being safe." Tenten crossed her arms. "And on top of that I don't need to be reminded about how much I've disappointed everyone. I'm sorry for allowing myself to have sex, then get pregnant."

Neji shook his head. "You know that's not true. You haven't disappointed anyone. And you know that you don't think that way about your pregnancy. I've seen you really happy since you got pregnant."

Tenten just sighed. "Your right. I don't think that way." She sighed. "I guess I will probably just go apologize, then I am going to go home and rest." Tenten stood up.

"Don't let the stress get to you Tenten." Neji said before they started walking back to the training grounds.

**Hinata's POV six o'clock**

Hinata just got out of the hospital, Naruto was waiting for her. "Naruto have you been out here since five?"

"Yeah I wanted to know what was going on." Naruto told her. They began to walk back to their house.

"Well it turns out," Hinata started with a smile, "I will be having twins. That's why I had started showing so early." Hinata told him.

"Your only like four months it doesn't seem that early."

"I'm not yet four months. I'm only seventeen weeks." Hinata said. "I am supposed to start showing after my by my fifteenth week. And it really would only be a little bit. I actually started showing when I was only nine weeks along. All of us girls did. So that's why we wanted to get an appointment today. It is kind of early because I will be pregnant for forty weeks."

Naruto nodded as if he understood. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were waiting outside for Hinata. The guys were hanging around in front of Sasuke's house. Sakura walked up to Hinata, and drags her by her hand inside of the Uchiha house. Tenten and Ino follow them. All the girls sat on the couches.

"Okay what did the doctor say to you three?" Sakura questioned.

The room was quiet, and no one dared to speak. It was silent for a few more moments before a sigh was heard from Tenten.

"How about we all say it on three?" Tenten suggested.

"Okay." Ino agreed. "One, Two, Three."

"Twins." The four girls looked at each other. "What?"

* * *

**A/N: Third chapter I have uploaded today :D**


	13. There Must Be A Reason

_Review:_

"_Okay what did the doctor say to you three?" Sakura questioned._

_The room was quiet, and no one dared to speak. It was silent for a few more moments before a sigh was heard from Tenten._

"_How about we all say it on three?" Tenten suggested._

"_Okay." Ino agreed. "One, Two, Three."_

"_Twins." The four girls looked at each other. "What?" _

* * *

**Now Saturday evening, November fifth**

Sakura sighed happily as she fell back on the couch.

"Sakura you haven't stopped smiling for the past three days." Tenten stated. She herself was smiling.

"Come on Tenten I should be aloud to smile. All four of us should be." Sakura responded.

"Agreed." This came from Ino who was laying on the floor with her feet on Hinata's lap.

All the guys had been sent on a b-rank mission to escort a prince. They left the day after the ultrasound. Which was three days ago. So the girls decided to have a sleep over tonight, since the guys will be coming back the next day.

"I just can't believe it." Hinata told them.

"Yeah I agree." Sakura spoke.

"Lets go get in our pajama's." Ino suggested. All four girls went to go change, then they got their sleeping bags ready in the living room.

"So it's going to be Christmas soon." Sakura smiled. Just the thought of Christmas made her happy.

"I know I can't wait. Do you think it will snow this year?" Ino asked.

"I hope it does. I love it when it snows, and during Christmas." Tenten responded.

"You guys wanna know what's my favorite part?" Hinata asked.

"What is it?" Ino asked.

"Picking out a Christmas tree."

"Oh yes that is my favorite part to." Ino smiled. She looked over to Sakura. Sakura was staring at the ceiling. "Hey Saks what's on your mind?" The girls looked at Sakura.

"I have been thinking about a few things. There must be a reason why we all are having twins."

It was quiet for a few minutes. "Maybe it was the pill." Tenten told the girls.

Sakura jumped up and gasped. "It makes sense. When we bought them from the person didn't she look a little like Karin except old?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah your right." Ino said. "I remember how we were talking about that. And we even asked if she was related."

**Before the whole entire one night stand thing the girls were sent on a mission. They were in a town close to the sound, and they went into a food pill shop. The cashier told them that a certain pill will help their strength for medical jutsu.**

"Alright so what are we supposed to do about it?" Hinata asked.

"Do you girls have any left?"

"I think I do, but it is with my ninja stuff." Hinata told her.

"Okay so how about this idea. Tomorrow we can get the pill, and get Tsunade to see what is inside the pill. If it did have anything to do with how we all are having twins, we have to make sure there is no poison." Sakura told them.

"Good idea, but now you have got me worried." Tenten sighed.

"I think I have a distraction." Sakura told them. She stood up, and walked into the kitchen. After she came out she showed them a box. It was cookie dough. All girls squealed, and soon they were chewing on the sweet chocolaty dough.

**Next Morning, well next afternoon**

The girls had began to wake up around one o'clock.

Tenten sat up sleepily. "We have been sleeping in late. I feel lazy."

Ino who was still in the warmth of her sleeping bag moaned. "So what we have the right to sleep in."

"Tenten is right. If we are going to sleep in so late we need to do some exercise once a day." Sakura had began to gather up her sleeping stuff.

"You mean like walking or something?" Ino asked. She had finally came out of her sleeping bag. Well sort of. She still had her legs in the sleeping bag.

"Yeah walking is good. It will help keep the weight off after we give birth." Sakura told her.

"Yeah and since we are having twins we are going to get extra big." Hinata smiled as Ino began to cry anime style.

"Just get ready. After we drop off you guys stuff to your houses, we are going to Tsunade." Sakura got her stuff then walked up to her room. She changed out of her pajama's to jeans, green polo shirt, and Sasuke's blue jacket. Finally done Sakura walked back downstairs.

The other girls were already dressed, and ready to go.

"Sakura is that Sasuke's jacket?" Hinata asked.

"Not anymore." Sakura replied.

"Did he let you keep it?" Ino asked. The girls walked out the door.

"Not exactly. He let me borrow it. Then I told him I am not giving it back. Because it is so warm." Sakura smiled.

After the girls had put their stuff away, and Hinata got the pill the girl's headed to Tsunade's office.

Once at her office Sakura knocked on the door. The girls entered to see the Hokage sitting at her desk.

"We need to talk Tsunade." Sakura spoke as they walked closer.

"I'm listening."

Sakura walked forward, and set the pill on the desk. "How long do you think it will take to get this pill examined?"

"Only ten minutes, maybe. It just depends on what we find." Tsunade picked up the pill. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't know if you had spoken to anyone at the hospital, but all four of us are carrying twins." Tenten told her.

"What?" Tsunade asked. Her smile formed into a frown. "Are you sure? That is very unlikely."

"Trust us it's true." Hinata told her.

"So that's why your beginning to show." Tsunade said. "Shizune!" She yelled for the women who was down the hall.

"Tsunade if you are going to test the pill I need to add some things to test for. You need to check for anything that could harm the babies or us." Sakura told her.

Tsunade nodded as Shizune came in. "Shizune I need you to bring this pill to the hospital, and examine it. Check for all types of things. If it has poisons in it write them down. Anything else needs to be written down to."

Shizune nodded, then took the pill then left.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "How are things with the guys?"

Sakura started laughing. "I knew you had something to do with that."

Tsunade only smirked at her. "Not really." All four girls looked at Tsunade.

"What do you mean by that? You gave them a mission to ask us that, right?" Ino asked.

"No I was really considering letting you four leave. I knew I couldn't find anything in time. After you four left the guys were silent. Then Naruto came forward, and told me he wouldn't allow Hinata to leave the village. Shikamaru told me it didn't make sense to let you four leave when they were there. Neji and Sasuke agreed." Tsunade explained.

"No! There is no way the guys would do something like that." Hinata raised her voice a few notches.

"Did you say anything else?" Tenten asked.

"Well I told the boys that even if I agreed I didn't think you four would. The guys were persistent. So I gave them till the end of the day." Tsunade replied.

The girls were just silent. All four were thinking the same thing. _Why are the guys so confusing?_

Shizune came back in. "Here you go lady Tsunade." She handed Tsunade a scroll, then she left.

Tsunade opened the scroll. After she read it's contents she looked back up to the girls. "There was a poison found in the pill. A very strong one as a matter of fact." The girls were trying to keep calm. Tsunade smiled. "But thankfully Sasuke had known about some of the poisons in the sound before he came back. Since your mission had been around sound I had injected the antidote in each of you before you left. So you four and your babies are fine."

The girls smiled. "Thanks for giving us a heart attack." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." Tsunade laughed. "Anyway the pill was ment to make you more receptive for twins. Although I don't understand how whoever sold it to you knew this was going to happen."

Sakura thought to herself for a moment. _The boys looked like something was up with them that night. Maybe it wasn't completely us who were affected by that group. _"Tsunade I think the boys might have been drugged as well or something like that."

Tsunade looked to her. "The only way to know is to see if one of them has something to prove it. Like a seal or their blood. I had received a report that the guys should be arriving by four o'clock. Which is an hour from now."

"We will go and try to find something when they get back. Meanwhile the guys still don't know about them being the fathers. So don't say anything to them please." Sakura told her.

Tsunade smiled. She could read each of the girls faces easily. She knew they were going through a lot. There was sadness, worry, anger, and just plain tiredness. "Alright." She agreed. She couldn't say anything else. It would be to hard for the girls.

The girls left her office, and traveled down the stairs. "So do any of you have a plan on how we are going to do this?" Sakura asked.

"It's not like the guys are going to let us do this." Hinata told her.

"I think we only need to check one of them. Because if one is infected or what not, that means the other three are going to be." Tenten spoke up.

"This won't work." Ino said. "The babies were conceived around the beginning of August. Do you honestly think whatever was there would be their anymore?"

"Ino's right Sakura. It is the beginning of December. And tomorrow we are going to hit the first day of our fifth months. The first day of our eighteenth week. Whatever it was would probably be gone by now." Tenten agreed.

"I believe it would still be there. And I have a plan, but we will only be targeting one of the guys." Sakura told the girls. "Let's go for a walk in the forest. That was when the guys come it will be easier to somehow trap one of them."

Sakura stopped by the Uchiha house to get her medical bag. Then the girls headed into the forest. They stopped at the place they had met together in distress about having sex with the guys. And where they decided to no longer talk to the guys. After they admired the surroundings they sat down.

"Okay here is the plan when the guys come out here to look for us we have to somehow get one of the guys, and look for a seal or something like that." Sakura told them.

"I have a plan, and it I know who we should go for." Hinata stated then the girls got together, and whispered.

**Four thirty**

The girls were still sitting around the waterfall. They had talked to each other, and all knew the plan. Now they could feel the guys chakra coming towards them. Ino and Tenten were sitting away from the river. They were supposed to be somewhere near the river, but it was to cold so they sat away. It is December after all so it is really cold outside.

The guys showed up then. "Hey why are you four all out here?" Naruto asked.

Hinata stood up. She was currently leaning against Sakura who was ready to spring when Hinata was done. "Naruto I need a favor." Hinata told him.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Take off your shirt." All the others guys faces were shocked. Hinata just smiled politely. Naruto just stood their shocked. Making Hinata loose her patience. "Damn it Naruto. Take off your damn shirt, now!" Hinata ordered.

Naruto had his shirt off faster than she could blink. "What now?" He asked.

Sakura's shadow clone came down from the tree's, and jumped on him. Now that he was flat on the floor Sakura's shadow clone disappeared, and the real Sakura sat on top of him. Tenten and Ino came up to the girls and Naruto. Tenten gave Sakura her medical bag.

"Okay what the hell is going on here?" Sasuke asked.

"They are testing him for something." Shikamaru told him as the guys stepped closer.

"Why me? Why am I being tested, and not the other guys?" Naruto asked. He sounded panicked as he usually would be in a situation like this.

"Because you're the easiest target." Sakura told him. The other girls kneeled next to Naruto. Ready to help. Sakura placed her hands on Naruto's back. _I need to go quickly. It's cold, and he is just getting more cold being shirtless out here._ As she probed around for anything she stopped in the middle of his back. "Here, I think it's here."

Ino handed Sakura a needle. Naruto started panicking. "What the hell are you going to do to me? Am I going to die?"

Hinata smacked him in the head. "You are if you don't be still."

Sakura stuck the needle in Naruto's back. She injected the solution. The bump slowly disappeared. "As I thought it was a herbal substance." Sakura turned to the other guys. "You three probably have one as well. We can either go to the hospital or take care of in the house." Sakura got off Naruto, and Hinata handed him his shirt.

"First of all, how did you four even know about that?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura shared a look with the girls before looking back to Sasuke. "Your probably not going to be happy with my answer, but we can't tell you much."

Hinata nodded. "We thought it was weird how we were all having twins. But-"

"Hinata, don't tell them!" Ino exclaimed interrupting. "They are going to end up worrying even more."

Hinata frowned. "Anyway," she started ignoring Ino, "we went to go to Tsunade about it. A mission that we were on prior to our pregnancy had been somewhere around sound. We went into a shop to buy food pills, and we did. Karin was the person who sold them to us. She was disguised so we didn't notice."

"Those pills were made so we would be more receptive for twins." Sakura said. "It was also made to either kill one or both of the twins. Or even us. The group that's after us was behind the reason why we all had twins." She frowned. "To be honest if it weren't for Sasuke knowing the antidote to the poison, and if it weren't for Tsunade giving us the antidote," Sakura flinched at the thought of what she was about to say, "our babies would have died, or we would have."

"We had been discussing it, and your four came into the discussion. So guessed that your four could have got injected with something or had been drugged." Hinata lied. _They don't need to know anything else. _

The other girls seemed to agree. "Anyway lets go inside so we can get you guys taken care of." Tenten said.

The girls began to walk back to the Uchiha house.

"That hurt like hell." Naruto complained as he put on his shirt.

"Well we better go. For whatever the real reason as to why they know about the thing is not our concern at the moment." Shikamaru told the guys. They began to walk after the girls.

**Five o'clock**

Everyone was around the Uchiha house still. Sakura had already removed the other virus things from the guys. Now she was waiting for a reply from Tsunade. The guys were sitting on the couches hanging around. Ino and Hinata were sitting on one of the couches.

Tenten was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. Slightly worried.

Sakura was pacing back and forth thinking.

"Sakura, why the hell can't you just sit down?" Tenten asked.

"It just doesn't make sense." Sakura said. "Whoever is after us planned out everything. How would they know what we are doing and where we are going?"

Hinata sighed. "Maybe whatever was in the guys had some kind of tracking thing. Then that's how they knew where we were." She crossed her arms. "When we were on the mission when we got the pills that was probably just sheer luck for the people who are after us."

Sakura nodded, and finally stopped pacing. "My guess is that they were planning everything so that the poison would have killed us or our babies. Then they wanted us to feel broken." She looked down. "We were just lucky Tsunade gave us the antidote when she did."

The other three girls agreed silently. They each couldn't stop thinking of what would've happened if Tsunade hadn't given them the antidote.

**An hour later**

The guys were all outside. Probably going to train. The girls were in the living room.

Ino was silent ever sense the thing with the guys.

"Ino what's up?" Hinata asked.

"I can't believe what Tsunade told us." Ino looked up to the ceiling.

"I guess Sakura and I aren't the only one's who think that." Hinata said.

"Think what?" Tenten questioned.

"If the boys care for us or not. Sakura and I were talking, and aren't sure about it anymore." Hinata said. Remembering the day the two had went out to eat for breakfast.

"Well I wish I could be more sure. The guys are so confusing." Ino whined.

Sakura came from the hallway. All the girls stood up, and walked over to her. "I have got the reply." She opened the scroll in her hands. "The poison made them think more about having sex with us. After that night the thing was just going to stay still. It didn't do any other harm." The girls all smiled at that.

"Well good to know their okay." Hinata said as she flopped down on the couch. "I am exhausted. Do you mind if I take a nap?" Hinata asked.

"No not at all. That sounds like a great plan." Sakura sat on the other side of the couch that Hinata wasn't on, and curled up. Ino and Tenten went to sleep on the other couch.

**Thirty minutes later**

The guys had done a little bit of sparring. After deciding that they were done they headed back into the Uchiha house. Once inside the guys froze. All four girls were asleep.

"Well I am going to take Hinata home." Naruto whispered. He walked over to where Hinata was, and picked her up bridal style.

The guys were shocked that Naruto had enough common sense to stay quiet. Shikamaru and Neji picked up Ino and Tenten, and left quietly.

"Can you handle Sakura?" Naruto asked quietly while smirking.

Sasuke smirked. "Just take her home, dobe." Sasuke whispered motioning to Hinata.

Naruto smirked as he walked to the door. "Bye teme." He said before leaving.

Leaving Sasuke staring at Sakura. He was staring at her for a few minutes before coming to his senses. After taking off his shoes, he walked over to Sakura, and picked her up.

He began to take her upstairs when he heard it. Sasuke looked to Sakura to see if he was right.

"Sasuke." Sakura whispered again. Sasuke knew she was still asleep. _Is she dreaming about me? _He went into her room, and laid her down on her bed. After covering her up he studied her face. She didn't look upset. So it must be a good dream. He quietly stood up, and walked to the door. He walked out of her room, and to the stairs.

He walked into the kitchen, and tried to clear his mind as he sat at the kitchen table. All he could think about was her saying his name.

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto was walking into his house when Hinata stirred. "Naruto?" Hinata said sleepily.

"I didn't wake you up did I?" Naruto asked.

"No, Hinata yawned as she snuggled closer to Naruto.

Naruto just brought her up the stairs to her bedroom. "Well then you can have your wish." He said with a smile as he laid her down on her bed.

After Naruto covered her with her blankets, Hinata looked to him. "Sorry about earlier. We had to see if their was something wrong."

"That's alright. You just need to talk to me more. It would be a whole lot more helpful than getting a surprise attack." Naruto told her.

"Of course." Hinata closed her eyes. She thought she heard Naruto leave so she moved where she was laying on her side. Moving her hand so it was resting on her stomach. "Believe me I want to talk to you more." Hinata whispered out loud. Little did she know that Naruto was still there watching her.

**A week later December 12****th**

The girls were on the side of the training ground watching the guys train. While sulking. The guys wouldn't let them out of their sight. If they even tried to go out of the area the guys would be there asking where they were going.

"I am going crazy saks. I haven't shopped in like forever. Why won't you let me go shopping for clothes?" Ino asked.

"Sakura has already told you this. We don't need to go shopping till were at least five and a half months. Clothes wise anyway." Tenten explained. She sighed. _Even though if our bellies keep growing like they are that's going to change._

"I don't care I need to shop. Don't we need a dress for the Christmas party?" Ino asked.

Everyone was silent for a moment. "She is right Sakura." Hinata agreed.

Sakura yelled out in frustration. Causing the guys to look over at them. She just laid down, and put her hands over her eyes. "Not you too."

"It makes sense Sakura, we will need that outfit. Plus we can ask someone their opinion of when we should get clothes. Now what do you say?" Hinata asked.

"The guys would want to know where we're going." Sakura tried.

"Sakura, I think something is seriously wrong with you. Since when do you care what the guys think?" Ino asked.

Sakura sat up with that said. "Your right. I don't know what is wrong with me. Let's go." The girls stood up gaining the attention of the guys once again. Sakura turned to the guys. "We are going shopping." She yelled.

The girls walked away with that said. Once inside town they headed for the maternity clothes store. They walked in, and Sakura knew this was a mistake. Everything was so cute.

"Hello can I help you." A sale's girl said. Well the girl looked like she was in her mid twenties something.

"Yes we need to find a dresses for a Christmas party." Ino told her.

"Oh yes I heard from Tsunade sama that you four would be coming eventually. So I am guessing by the looks of you four that your 24 weeks along."

"Actually we will be starting our 18th week tomorrow. We are having twins that's why we have already started showing." Sakura explained.

"Wow all four of you that's rare. Anyway if you want my help my name is Aimi."

"I think we do need your help." Sakura told her. "We are only here today to buy a Christmas outfit. So if you can we would like your opinion on what would be the most comfortable."

Aimi smiled. "I can do that. Come with me." Aimi led them over to the Christmas racks. "Are you looking for something formal or casual?"

"Formal. It will be her boyfriends wish to see her not looking like she just got out of bed." Ino pointed to Sakura.

Hinata and Tenten started laughing.

"He is not my boyfriend." Sakura said frustrated.

"No, he is just the person you live with, teammate, and the father of your babies." Ino told her.

"Okay so what? That doesn't mean he is my boyfriend. If that stuff makes him my boyfriend then what's the deal with you and your boyfriend?" Sakura retorted.

"I am guessing you four didn't tell the fathers." Aimi said.

"Long story short. It was a one night stand, maybe. The boys suddenly don't want us to leave the village, and let us live with them. They have no idea about them being the fathers either." Tenten told her.

"Wow so do you like the fathers?" Aimi asked.

"Yes!" All four girls said at the same time.

"I-I mean no." Sakura said.

"Yeah no we don't." Tenten agreed.

Ino and Hinata nodded their heads.

Aimi smiled. "Don't worry girls. Your secret is safe with me." She smiled. "Since you like them, we have to get you some beautiful formal clothes." Aimi observed the four girls. She then pointed to Sakura. "You would look good in a dark red." Aimi measured Sakura's Torso. She then went to the racks, and came back with five dresses. "Try these on."

"Alright." Sakura took the dresses then walked back to the dressing rooms.

Aimi looked at Tenten next. "I think you could pull off a forest green dress." She measured Tenten's torso then picked out a few dresses. Tenten left and now she looked at both the remaining girls. She pointed to Hinata. "White is your color." She looked back over to Ino. "I think you could have a silver/grey dress." Aimi quickly measured their torso's then gave them a few dresses.

All the girls were in the dressing rooms for fifteen minutes. Aimi was sitting on a bench outside the doors so she could give the girls an opinion. Sakura was on her fourth dress when Aimi squealed. "That is absolutely perfect. You should definitely get that one."

Sakura turned to look at herself in the floor length mirror. The dark red dress was a inch below midthigh. It was long-sleeved with a low neck line. A satin white belt was under her breasts, a satin white bow tied in the front. It was perfect. The other girls came out wearing something similar to hers. They all started laughing.

"Great minds think alike." Aimi told them.

The dresses weren't exactly the same either. Sakura's was the only one to have the bow. Tenten's dress was dark green. The sleeves went to her elbow's, and her dress went to her knee's. Hinata's white dress went a couple inches past mid thigh, and it didn't have a low neck line. Ino's silver dress was like Hinata's except her dress went to her knee's.

"I think you four should all wear this style of dress. If you want I can tailor them to look a bit different, but I think a lot of girls will be going for a warm but cute look."

The girls stood side by side in front of the mirror. "It would be a good idea. We would all be amazing. Plus these will be easy to dance in." Ino told them.

"Okay why don't you change back into your other clothes, and we can go look at shoes and accessories." Aimi stood up. The girls went back to change.

Once the girls came out with their dresses they headed over to shoes.

"Aimi the Christmas party will be on the twenty forth which is twelve days from now. Are stomach's are around almost two inches. Do you think we will grow to much for the dresses?" Hinata asked.

"Well since you four are having twins you will most likely be growing another five to six milli meters by the party time." Aimi said. "But, it won't be a problem."

"Wouldn't the dress be tighter?" Hinata asked.

Aimi sighed. "I picked out maternity dresses especially for people with twins. As you may have noticed the stomach part of the dress was fairly loose. It's made to stretch. So if you would prefer a more form fitting dress by the time the party comes around those dresses will be more form fitting."

"Hina are you afraid what people will think?" Sakura asked. "We can't just keep on hiding in sweatpants and jackets. So we can wear the dresses now. We will be showing so what?"

"Your right Sakura." Hinata told her.

"Okay now time to pick shoes and accessories." Aimi told the girls. The girls began looking around.

"Aimi, when should we start looking at Maternity clothes?" Sakura asked after a little bit of browsing.

Aimi put her hands on her hips as she thought. "I would say soon. Your clothing choices are going to become more and more limited. It's your choice, but I would at least start considering it now."

"Alright thanks." Sakura said before continuing looking around.

**Thirty minutes later**

The girls walked out of the maternity store, and they were heading for Ichiraku for ramen. Each had two bags. One held their dress, and accessories. While the other one held their shoe's. After Ichiraku came into view the girls mood perked up. Since Ichiraku had expanded over the past few years, they walked towards a table instead of the bar.

Once seated each girl ordered, and they were now waiting.

"Shopping is so exhausting." Ino complained as she laid her head down on the table.

"What do you mean by that Ino? Weren't you the one who wanted to go in the first place?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, but that was before my body decided to make me tired." Ino sighed.

"It wasn't your body Ino." Hinata stated. Ino just ignored her.

Their waitor brought their ramen, and the girls began to eat. "So the party is at Tsunade's mansion." Sakura stated.

"Yeah I am so excited. I heard that Tsunade is having professional decorators decorate for the party." Tenten said.

"Naruto asked me to go with him. So I am guessing the other guys asked you three." Hinata told them.

"Yeah they asked. I could see it on Sasuke's face when he asked me. He is still wondering about who the father is. Almost as if he expected me to be going with someone else. Besides even if it were some other guy I would still go with Sasuke." Sakura told them.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"If my babies were another guys kids that guy would be dead already." Sakura told them. "But, since they are Sasuke's I didn't kill him. Because he is my teammate."

"And because you love him." Tenten said in a sing-song voice.

Sakura blushed. "I thought we have already been through this." The girls laughed, and continued to eat.

Once they were done they began to head back to their houses.

"The boys are still training, and it's five o'clock. So do you girls wanna go for a walk?" Tenten asked.

"No way I am so tired I am going go sleep." Ino said quickly.

"I am also tired. so I think I will go back to Nar- I mean my house." Hinata laughed. "I am never going to get used to calling his house mine as well." She said smiling.

"Count me in Tenten, but I think we need to get more clothes on or we will freeze." Sakura shivered.

"Bye girls." Sakura waved goodbye to Ino and Hinata as she and Tenten stopped in front of Tenten's and Neji's house. They waved as they walked away.

"Okay Sakura I will go ahead and go inside. I will be out on the porch when your done." Tenten went inside her house, and Sakura began to walk to the Uchiha house. _I haven't gotten used to calling his house home yet. I guess I need to start. _Sakura got out the key Sasuke gave her when she first moved in. She unlocked the door, and went inside.

After closing the door back she realized how warm it was compared to outside. _Yep I definitely need to dress warmer. _Sakura walked upstairs, and put her new dress, shoes, and accessories in her closet. She went to her floor length mirror, and looked over her outfit. _She had on grey sweatpants, a pale pink long sleeve shirt, and a white sweater. _"I can put Sasuke's jacket on that would make me extra warm." Sakura walked over to the shelves in her closet, and grabbed his jacket. She put it on, and decided to leave her hair down to cover ears. Putting on the hood made her even warmer. She then put on her tan Ugg boots.

Sakura went to the window, and saw that Tenten coming towards Sasuk-her house. She walked down the stairs, and to the front door. "Hey Ten do you want to bring some hot chocolate with us?"

"Sure that sounds good." Tenten walked inside, and shut the door behind her.

Both girls went into the kitchen. Tenten sat at the table while Sakura made the hot chocolate. After it was done, Sakura put the hot chocolate in thermal mugs. "Okay let's go." Sakura handed Tenten her thermal while she grabbed her own. The girls headed down the stairs.

"Where do you wanna go?" Tenten asked as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"Let's go walk up to the hokage monuments." Sakura replied. The girls started walking.

"It looks like it will snow sometime in the next few days." Tenten was looking up at the sky.

Sakura looked up as well. "I am going to guess soon. It's December so it could snow at any time. It just depends." She sipped her hot chocolate. "When are you and Neji going to get your tree?"

Tenten smiled. "Neji said he wants to get it before it snows. He also says he wants to get it soon. So maybe tomorrow. What have you and Sasuke decided?"

"Well last night when we were eating he told me we can go get it around six o'clock today." Sakura replied. "I can't wait to decorate it. I bought the really pretty red and silver ornaments for the tree."

"Decorating with Neji is going to be fun." Tenten rolled her eyes and laughed. "I can already imagine him being impatient, and wanting the tree to be perfect."

Sakura laughed. "Well have you thought about what you are going to get him?"

"Honestly I am not sure. When we were in Suna I saw him looking at some of the weapons in there. So I sent a message for Temari to buy some, and bring them during the Christmas party. I also saw a ninja pack he could use. I already bought that. But I am not done yet. I am going to go to the mall in a few days to look for anything else." Tenten began to walk up the stairs that lead to the top of the hokage monument. She could hear Sakura following behind her. "What about Sasuke have you bought him anything yet?"

"Well I bought Sasuke a new Katana. I know he would like it because earlier in the year we went into a weapon shop at the village hidden in the rain with Naruto and Sai. He had looked at the Katana for ten minuets. I thought he was going to buy it, but he moved on. So a few weeks ago I asked Tsunade if she could get somebody to go buy it for me. Because if I went for it myself that would cause a whole bunch of drama." Sakura laughed at the thought.

Tenten smirked. "He probably wouldn't anyone other than himself to go with you."

Sakura nodded. "You have no idea." She smiled. "Anyway the person arrived back a few days ago. The owner of the shop had remembered me so he added a new sheath to go with it. I also asked if they could see what new fumma shirken. He had created these new ones that were much lighter, but they cause more damage to enemy's. That's it for the moment. I want to give him more than just that though." The girls made it to the top of the monument.

The both sat down, and observed the quiet village below. "I want it to get warmer already." Tenten complained.

"Don't we all." Sakura smiled. The villagers were inside in front of their fire places rather than outside. There was still people out, but it was much more quiet than usual. "Although it won't start getting warm until march. We will probably be big then."

"Think about it though we won't really be that big." Tenten though about that again. "Okay scratch that we'll be on our eighth month then. We'll be gigantically big."

Sakura laughed. "Tenten, I love you but your crazy."

"She's not the only one." A voice came a few feet behind the two girls. They turned to see Sasuke and Neji standing there.

"Are you calling me crazy?" Sakura asked.

"Depends how much pain am I going to be in if I say yes?" Sasuke countered.

Sakura pretended to think about it. "I'm not sure. I would say I wouldn't hurt you, but then again that wouldn't be fun."

"She means if you say yes you will be going off the hokage monument head first." Tenten explained.

Sakura smiled. "What would I do without you Tenten?" Both girls laughed.

The guys came over closer. "Are you ready to go?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

Sakura stopped giggling, and looked at Sasuke. "Yeah I am definitely ready." Sasuke bent down, and scooped Sakura into his arms bridal style. Sakura squealed when he jumped off the monument to the Christmas tree farm.

Tenten laughed. "You can join me if you want." She said to Neji.

Neji sat down beside her. "You want to go get the tree tomorrow morning?" He asked.

Tenten put her thermal mug down on her other side and turned to face him. "I want to say yes, but that's only if you think you will be able to wake me up tomorrow morning."

Neji laughed. "Tenten you really shouldn't sleep so much. I am surprised you didn't just go back home and go to sleep"

Tenten crossed her arms. "I have a reason to sleep late."

Neji's eyes went to her stomach area. "Yeah, but that is still ridiculous. You went to bed at eight last night, and you woke up at twelve in the afternoon. That is fourteen hours of sleep, and you were still a pain in the ass." He laughed again.

"Thanks Neji that is so hilarious." Tenten said sarcastically. Neji's arms were around her then.

"Come on Tenten you know I am just messing around." He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah of course." Tenten smiled. She was smiling because in truth she felt as if her cheeks were going to burn with how much blushing she was doing. But, since it was cold she was able to hide it.

He picked her up quickly, and jumped off the monument. "Neji where are we going?" Tenten asked.

"I am taking you home. I asked Ino where you were and she said you went shopping earlier. So I am going to guess that your tired." Neji responded.

"You have no idea." Tenten laid her head on his chest. She could get used to Neji being like this.

**Sakura and Sasuke**

"Just pick a tree already Sakura." Sasuke crossed his arms. They had been looking at tree's for thirty minutes, and Sasuke was losing his patience.

"Sasuke, we have to find the perfect tree. It won't work if it doesn't look good." Sakura said as they went down another row of trees. She stopped in front of one, and looked at it. "I think it should be this one." The tree was about eight feet tall.

Glad that Sakura had made up her mind Sasuke created some shadow clones. "Okay I will get my shadow clones to chop it down, and take it to the house. Let's go pay for it." Sasuke grabbed her hand when she didn't move.

They were walking side by side and hand in hand, almost like a real couple. Sakura realized this almost immediately, and was going to pull away, but she felt how tight his grip was. Not enough to hurt her just enough to let her know that he wasn't letting her go. After Sasuke paid for the tree the two teens began to walk home.

The wind started to pick up a bit. Sakura put her hands in her jacket. "I wish our house was closer it is so cold."

Sasuke looked over to her. "It is probably going to snow in a few days."

Sakura locked eyes with him, and smiled. "I know I can't wait. Tenten and myself were talking about that on our walk earlier." Sakura sighed and frowned. "I just hope it won't be a blizzard. Then I won't be able to go outside."

"If it is a blizzard we might not get to go to the thing at Tsunade's." Sasuke added. Their house came into view. Since the farm had been by the forests of Konoha they would be passing by Shikamaru and Ino's house. And when they did he could see Ino through the kitchen windows making something. Shikamaru was sitting at the counter. They were talking.

"That would be horrible I already have my outfit planned out, and everything." Sakura said as they walked inside the house. The tree was already set up in the corner of the room next to the fireplace.

"Only you would be worried about that." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Sakura playfully smacked him on the arm. She moved away laughing before he could react. After she was sure he wouldn't come after her she got the ornaments. "Help me put these up." Sakura told him.

_And I almost got away. _Sasuke walked over to Sakura, and got some of the bulbs out of the box. "Why red and silver?" He asked.

Sakura began to hang them on the tree. "Well if you really want to know. The colors remind me of you. I don't know why, but they do. That's why I bought them." Sakura went to grab more bulbs.

_She bought them because they remind her of me. _Sasuke helped her put on the bulbs. They worked in silence after that. Soon the tree had the bulbs on it. After Sakura and Sasuke put the lights and the star on she turned it on. When she stepped back a little bit she squealed, which alerted Sasuke.

"What the hell?" Sasuke asked laughing.

"It is so beautiful." Sakura told him happily.

Sasuke was going to reply, but something caught his eye. He was looking outside. "Sakura I think it's snowing." They both walked to the window. Sure enough snow flakes were falling.

Sakura was going to go outside, but a hand stopped her. "Jacket and shoes are a requirement to go outside." Sasuke told her.

Sakura groaned, but quickly got on her shoes and jacket. "Are you happy now?" She asked.

"Yes, now you won't freeze to death." Sasuke opened the door, and they walked outside. He put Sakura's hood up as well as his own.

"I guess me and Tenten were wrong. We said it would start to snow in the next few days." Sakura smiled. She laughed at the sight of the snow.

Sasuke was watching her she was acting like a little kid who had never seen snow before. "It's just snow Sakura."

"I know that. It is always beautiful though." Sakura said with a smile. One of her favorite things about the winter was the snow. It was so pretty. A few minutes later she began shivering from the cold. Sasuke went and pulled her into a hug. With his arms wrapped around her he looked down to see her staring at him.

She was smiling. "Thank you Sasuke."

"Well I couldn't let you freeze." He smirked. "Tsunade and Kakashi would never forgive me. Along with the billion other people that are attached to you." Sasuke grinned as she attempted to punch him.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Sakura spoke the words he had said to her only a few weeks ago.

* * *

**A/N: One out of three chapters being uploaded tonight. :) **


	14. Christmas Shopping

_Review: _

_Sasuke was watching her she was acting like a little kid who had never seen snow before. "It's just snow Sakura." _

"_I know that. It is always beautiful though." Sakura said with a smile. One of her favorite things about the winter was the snow. It was so pretty. A few minutes later she began shivering from the cold. Sasuke went and pulled her into a hug. With his arms wrapped around her he looked down to see her staring at him. _

_She was smiling. "Thank you Sasuke."_

"_Well I couldn't let you freeze." He smirked. "Tsunade and Kakashi would never forgive me. Along with the billion other people that are attached to you." Sasuke grinned as she attempted to punch him. _

"_I love you too, Sasuke." Sakura spoke the words he had said to her only a few weeks ago._

* * *

**The next morning, 13****th**** of December, Seven in the morning**

Sakura was quietly getting dressed. Her plan was to go outside and go buy the rest of the presents for everyone today. _You never know when it will be a blizzard so I need to go today. _She walked out of her closet dressed in white sweatpants, red sweater, and Sasuke's dark blue jacket. After she brushed her hair she moved to look at the window. The snow had began to cover the ground last night. Now it was at least an inch on the ground. _Well I hope I wont slip. _Just the thought of falling scared Sakura like crazy. She turned away from the window and grabbed her shoulder bag off the bed. Quietly she walked out of her room and down the stairs.

Once down stairs she walked to the door. She got to the door and zipped up her jacket.

"Isn't it a bit early to go out?" Sasuke asked from behind her.

Sakura jumped. She cursed under her breath as she turned to Sasuke. "What the hell are you doing down here?"

Sasuke moved to lean against the door, blocking her exit. "Why are you going out so early?

"Is that any of your business?" Sakura said as she put her hands on her hips.

"For now yes."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sakura this is going to start an argument, just tell me why you are going outside."

Sakura sighed, and rubbed her temple. It was to early for this. She just carefully sat down on the floor to put her tan ugg boots on. "Because I don't know if the snow is going to get any harder over the next few days. I was going to go out and buy everyone's presents."

"I am going with you." Sasuke stated.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "No your not. I am getting your present too." She shoved the bottom part of the legs of her sweatpants into her boots leaving a little poof at the top rim of each boot.

"You don't need to be going outside by yourself. I am going to go with you. When you are buying my present let me know and I will walk away to another part of the store." Sasuke told her. He helped her stand up.

Sakura sighed, she knew that he would win this battle. "Fine let's go."

Sasuke moved away from the door and opened it. Sakura walked through the door and began to walk. She knew that he would by her side in a minute.

**After shopping**

It only took Sakura an hour. She had managed to get a gift for everyone. Now she and Sasuke were walking back to the house. When they got closer to the house they could see Naruto and Hinata were on the front porch. Hinata was rubbing her forehead, which made Sakura narrow her eyes. _He better have not let her fall. _

Sasuke saw her look and nudged her arm. "You want to go check it out Sakura?" He asked.

Sakura nodded and they walked over. "Hey Hinata and Naruto."

Hinata came down from the porch to talk to Sakura. "Hey Saki."

Sasuke walked over to Naruto. He knew that the girls would be busy talking so he would keep Naruto away. "Hey dobe grab the bags from Sakura and help bring them inside."

Sakura heard Sasuke say that, and turned to Naruto. "I will let you bring these over there, but if you open them I will make sure all you get for Christmas is the white walls of the hospital." She threatened as he took the bags from her.

"Right I won't look." Naruto grinned. He and Sasuke began to walk over to the Uchiha house.

**Girls POV**

"Did you fall?" Sakura asked.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because I saw you rubbing your forehead." Sakura looked at her forehead. "It doesn't look bruised."

Hinata laughed. "I was rubbing my head because Naruto was giving me a headache. He wouldn't let me out of the house. He lectured me on trying not to fall, and he also told me I had to take him with me. He finally let me out on the front porch. He said we could go if I wanted. But, then he went into another lecture."

Sakura began to laugh. After a little bit of that she stopped. "I think the boys are trying to make us go insane. Sasuke had given me the same treatment this morning. I was going to go shopping for gifts, and I didn't want him to go because I was getting his. So I was practically sneaking down the stairs, and when I am about to go outside he appeared, and scared me to death."

Hinata smiled. "It is sweet though."

"No, Hinata don't go to the dark side. We won't ever get you back." Sakura said dramatically. The girls began to laugh. They were laughing so hard that they didn't notice the guys coming back.

**Normal POV**

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked at Hinata and grinned. "Nothing." They said at the same time.

"Hinata are you ready to go?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I am." Hinata smiled.

"Where are you even going?" Sakura asked.

"To buy gifts." Then Hinata turned to Naruto. "Oh and to buy a new ornament to replace the one that someone broke."

Naruto grinned. "I said I was sorry."

Sakura laughed. "Okay good luck. Be sure to not let that somebody go near the ornament section of the store. Or you'll be seeing a bunch of broken glass everywhere."

That made Hinata laugh as she and Naruto began walking towards the street.

Sakura turned away from them, and she began to walk over to the Uchiha mansion. She was just about to get on the sidewalk when she suddenly slide on the ice putting her foot out behind in a failed attempt to balance herself. She fell flat on her butt.

Sasuke was beside her in an instant.

Sakura began laughing hysterically.

He stared at her for a minute before picking her up, and carrying her inside. Sakura continued to laugh until he set her on the couch. "Lay down." He ordered.

She stopped laughing. "Excuse me?"

Sasuke glared at her, and she quickly laid back on the couch. He brought a hand to her forehead.

"Okay Sasuke what is going on?"

"I am making sure you don't have a fever." Sasuke told her.

"Why? I don't act like I have a fever."

"I know you think I am crazy Sakura, but you are either delirious or you have been talking to Naruto to much." He saw her look of confusion, and rolled his eyes. "You just fell and you started laughing. Last time I checked your not the only one you falling effects."

She just stared at him until she figured it out. _Crap! _Sakura's look turned to worry as she sat back up. She gathered chakra in her hands, and brought them to her stomach. After feeling around for a few minutes she sighed. _There alright. _She thought with relief._ What the hell is wrong with me? _Sakura could feel tears prick her eyes. "I am such an idiot." She jumped off the couch and walked quickly across the living room, then up the stairs to her room.

Sasuke could hear her door slam shut. He got up and walked upstairs. He heard her crying from the end of the hallway. So he went in without knocking, and walked to the side of her bed. She was laying to where her back was facing him. "Sakura." He whispered her name a few more times. She didn't respond so he tried a different approach. "Sakura Haruno look at me." He ordered.

Sakura turned slowly to him. Sasuke hated to admit it, but her face made his heart melt. And that took a lot for a guy like him to admit. When Sakura was crying she had that look on her face that would make any man say their sorry.

Unconsciously he stretched out his arm and began to stoke her face. "I know that I freaked out about that a little bit to much, but I still don't see why your this upset."

"It's not your fault. You were completely right. It's just-." Sakura paused unsure if she should tell him.

Sasuke saw this, and stopped caressing her. "Sakura you can tell me. It's not like I am going to go and tell everyone in Konoha like Naruto would end up doing with his big mouth."

Sakura sighed. "I know I can tell you. It's just I actually forgot I was pregnant. For just that little bit of time I forgot about now, and thought back to when I could fall and it would really be just funny. Where I could do things like that all the time, and not have to worry. Although it is basically like me saying I forgot about my children." Sakura let out a sob as she began to cry again.

Sasuke sat on her bed, and pulled her in his lap. She turned her face so it was hidden in his shirt. "I am going to be a horrible mother if I forgot about my own kids." She told him between sobs.

Sasuke became irritated by what Sakura said. But he decided to do this the nice way instead of voicing his opinion. He began to rub her back in circular motion. Soothing her and himself. After a while she stopped, and she was catching her breath now.

"Sakura look at me." Sasuke ordered. She slowly lifted her head to look at him. He wiped away her tears. "I know your upset, but I am going to say something so don't get mad, alright?" He asked. She nodded. "You are completely insane to think that Sakura. It was just one little incident. You are going to be a great mother." Sasuke told her firmly.

Sakura looked at him shocked. After she got over that she smiled as she turned her body, and she hugged him. "You know that gets on my nerves."

"What gets on your nerves?" He asked.

She looked up at him. "When I want to be mad at you, you have to go and be all nice." She rested her head on his shoulder to whisper in his ear. "It's really annoying."

"That's it." Sasuke said as he flipped her carefully so she was laying on her back, and he began to tickle her.

Sakura began to squirm and giggle. "Oh my god, stop, stop, stop." She was laughing really hard now.

Even Sasuke was grinning. After another minute of torture he released her. He lay down next to her.

Sakura took the opportunity to quickly sit up, move, then she sat on top of him. "Sasuke that was not funny." But, even as she said that she had to hold back laughter.

Sasuke put his hands behind his head as he looked up at her. "That's weird, it seemed to me like you were laughing."

Sakura tried not to smile, but failed miserably. "You want to know something Sasuke." She put two hands on either side of his head.

"What?"

"Since you tortured me, I think you should fix me lunch."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

Sakura just got off of him, then got off her bed. "You heard me. I mean seriously it's only fair."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and got off her bed. "As you wish."

**Around midnight**

**Ino and Shika POV**

Ino was awake and she wasn't sure why yet. All she could remember was someone saying to get her troublesome butt up. Even though she was practically still asleep she knew it was Shikamaru. Now she had her eyes closed, she was walking down the hall, and Shikamaru told her to get up was walking right beside her. When they got closer to the stairs Shikamaru stopped her.

"Open your damn eyes Ino. You can't go down the stairs with your eyes closed." Shikamaru ordered. Ino failed to notice, and he picked her up. "Are you even awake?" He asked as he carried her down the stairs.

"No." Ino replied curtly. "What do you want?"

"The power is out it would be warmer if you were downstairs by the fire place." He answered. Shikamaru set her down on the couch. Although she got up the second he set her down. "What are you doing now?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino just walked towards the kitchen. "I'm hungry."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, but walked after her to the kitchen. Ino was heading towards the fridge when Shikamaru came up beside her. "Let me fix you something. It would be troublesome if you end up hurting yourself."

Ino sighed. "How would I hurt myself by making food?"

"By not keeping yours eyes open." Shikamaru said with sarcasm in his voice.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Your more awake than I am." She stated. "That's a first." She mumbled before she went over to the kitchen table to sit down.

**Tenten and Neji POV**

Neji walked into Tenten's room. Only to find Tenten was dead asleep. After trying to wake her up, and failing multiple times he sighed. "She isn't going to wake up." He picked her up, and carried her down the stairs.

They got to the bottom up the stairs when Tenten stirred. "It's cold." Tenten mumbled.

Neji rolled his eyes. "No, Tenten it's warm." He told her sarcastically. "I am surprised you woke up. You didn't wake up when I tried to get you up a few minutes ago."

Tenten locked eyes with him. Surprisingly her eyes held mischief instead of tiredness. "What have we learned about me when I sleep?" She asked smiling.

Neji only smirked back. "That waking you up in the middle of the night is better then waking you up in the afternoon." He set her down, and she moved to sit close to the fire.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She questioned.

He came and sat down beside her. "That you are not really grumpy in the middle of the night for some reason."

"That, my fellow teammate does not make sense to me." Tenten said dramatically as she leaned against the pillows that Neji put on the floor.

"Well we also know that someone isn't that bright at midnight." Neji was suddenly on his back, Tenten sitting on top of him.

"Who isn't bright in the morning?" She questioned as she crossed her arms.

Neji only smirked at her. She was confused so he took his chance. She was suddenly off of him, and he had placed her back to where she was sitting on the pillows. "Go to sleep Tenten."

"Hey, I want to know your answer." Tenten whined playfully.

"Naruto." Neji said simply before turning to add a log onto the fire.

Tenten just laid down, and laughed. "Your safe for now, Hyuga." Neji just smirked at her.

**Naru Hina POV**

Hinata woke up cold. _The heat must be off. I am guessing it is snowing harder outside. _She got up, and went to one of her windows. It was snowing really hard. _Damn! Naruto is probably still asleep. _She walked out of her room, and slipped into Naruto's. _How am I going to do this? I know he won't get up if I shake him. _"Naruto." Hinata called.

Naruto was up immediately. "What is Hinata?"

Hinata just rolled her eyes. "I think the power is out." _I am surprised he got up that fast. Well at least I know how to get him up._

"Oh really I didn't notice." Naruto grabbed her hand as he walked her out of the room, and down the stairs.

_Obviously because you were still asleep._ Hinata thought as she frowned."Where are we going?"

"I am going to start a fire." Naruto told her. Since there was already wood in the fireplace, he was able to quickly light it. He turned to her. "You can go ahead and lie down on the couch. I will go get you a blanket."

Hinata only nodded her head, and moved to the couch. _Naruto is acting different again. This time is not even close to normal. He is acting, like an adult. The world must be coming to an end._

**Sasu Saku POV**

Sakura was happily asleep. That is until someone had decided to start poking her again. _I swear every time I go to sleep I always get woken up this way. _Sakura opened her eyes excepting to see light, but she was met with darkness. Her eyes adjusted and she could see a figure standing near her bed. "Holy shi-" She was going to say more, but she just tipped to far off the opposite side of the bed from the person. The figure was behind her in a flash to keep her from falling off her bed.

"Sakura I know you don't like be woken up, but this is ridiculous." That person told her.

_Sasuke. _Sakura twisted her body so she could punch him, but he caught her hand. She just angrily sighed. "It is your damn fault. You don't wake me up at fucking midnight." She said grumpily. She could feel Sasuke's body shake with silent laughter. After moving out of his grip she turned back to face her closet door, her back to him. "Alright now that your done laughing please explain to me why you woke me up in the middle of the night."

"The power is out, and if you stay up here any longer with out the heat you will freeze." Sasuke told her plainly.

"I can see that now." Sakura shivered a bit.

"Do you think you will need anything else for the rest of the night?" He asked.

"No I don't think so." Sakura just got up from her bed. She had only walked a few inches before she tripped over something. Sasuke's arms were around her again. "How the hell can you see? It is so dark in here." Sakura stated as she leaned into him.

Sasuke laughed. "Believe it or not but I have the ability to use the sharingan." he said sarcastically.

Sakura was going to punch him, but exhaustion over took her. Her knees buckled, and she sunk to the ground.

"Sakura are you alright?" Sasuke asked alarmed.

"Of course I am. I am a little over four months pregnant, I got up at six this previous morning, only to go to bed at ten, and I was just woken up at midnight. Yeah I'm fine." Sakura told him sarcastically.

Sasuke just picked her up. "Was that supposed to be sarcastic I couldn't tell."

"You are so lucky that I am pregnant."

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked as he carried her downstairs.

"Because if I weren't, you would have been dead months ago." Sakura told him.

Sasuke just grinned as they walked into the living room. He had already had a fire going in the fireplace. He was going to set Sakura down on the largest couch to let her sleep, but when he was lowering her to the couch she reached up and grabbed his arm. "Oh no you don't. If you don't want me to be mad at you when I wake up, you are sleeping next to me."

Sasuke stood there shocked for a moment. _Did she just offer me to sleep next to her? Well it was more like she ordered. _"May I ask the other reason why?"

Now that he could see her facial expressions because of the fire light. He could tell she was frowning. "Alright if you want to know your body is warm, and sue me if I prefer not freezing to death."

Sasuke just shook his head and climbed on the couch beside her. As soon as he placed the covers over both of them, Sakura snuggled closer to his bare chest.

"You know I am going to tease you about this, right?" Sasuke asked.

"I know." Sakura responded. Then she fell asleep.

_She goes to sleep fast. _Sasuke put his arms around her sleeping form, and drifted to sleep.

**Five days later December 18****th**

The snow had died down enough to where the people of Konoha could leave their houses, well some of the people.

"Damn it Sasuke let me leave. It stopped snowing." Sakura was close to yelling.

"No, you had proved to me the other day you are clumsy when it comes to being outside." Sasuke was only a foot from Sakura. They had started this argument across the room from each other.

Sakura threw her hands up in the air. "I am not that clumsy. It was an accident it can happen to anybody." Sakura angrily yelled.

Sasuke took both of her hands, and pulled her closer to him. He was angry. "Sakura, I know it can happen to anyone. I don't want to start up what happened a few days ago when you fell, but apparently what I said wasn't good enough." Sasuke paused.

Sakura searched Sasuke's eyes, and knew he was angry. _Crap he is really mad. I don't see why he is this upset about it for. Is he going to yell at me. _She thought to herself. She was going to say something, but he started talking.

"You don't know how much you put me through. I have worried about you as long as we were in team seven. But ever since the day you told me you were pregnant that worry I had for you went through the roof. If I felt your chakra lower, even by a little bit I worried about you. When I heard your scream in the forest on the way to Suna that worry just increased." Sasuke paused for a moment, his face softened. "Sakura, you have no idea how much I want you to be happy. If you accidentally got hurt, and the something happened to your kids I know that you would be very unhappy." Sasuke released her, and backed up a bit.

Sakura only stared at him. _This is so hard, should I tell him? Or no?_

"Sakura I don't know who the father of your babies are. I don't know if you even want anyone to know, but I worry more for you than any other guy out there. So your going to need to start expecting this." Sasuke told her.

Sakura averted her gaze to the floor as she thought to herself. _I still don't think I am going to tell. Not yet anyway. So right now I have to make life easier for him. _She looked back up at him. "Thank you."

Sasuke eyes were wide. He wasn't expecting that. He was expecting her yelling at him.

She only smiled softly at his confusion. "What you just said means a lot to me. But, I need you to know something. You can care or worry about me as much as you want to. Although I am getting more and more into my pregnancy each day. I'm not as fragile as I will be. So I want to make a deal with you."

"What would that be?" He asked.

"If you can lighten up a little bit until this time next month, then you can worry about me all you want. Because this time next month over my halfway mark in my pregnancy." Sakura told him.

Sasuke thought about it for a minute. "I will agree to your deal, but on one condition. If at any time between now and this time next month, I see you are being really irresponsible I will break the agreement."

"Fine." Sakura agreed and they shook hands. "Now I want to go over, and see Hinata you can walk me over if you want."

Sasuke nodded and they both walked outside. Even though the deal was in action Sasuke was extremely close to Sakura. She was handling herself well. Even though she slipped a bit, Sasuke always caught her.

Once on Naruto's and Hinata's porch Sakura knocked on the door.

Naruto opened it. "Hey, what's up?"

"I want to talk to Hinata." Sakura told him. He let them in and Sakura went into the living room.

When Hinata saw her she jumped up. "Hey Sakura."

Sakura laughed. "Excited much."

"You have no idea. I have been in this house so long I think I am going to go stir crazy." Hinata told her.

"Let's talk about the party that is going to happen in exactly a week from now." Sakura grinned at her explanation.

"Since the snow is probably going to melt a lot by then I hope it snows that night." Hinata told her.

Sakura wasn't paying attention. Naruto and Sasuke were in the backyard. She was staring at Sasuke. "Hinata we have a tiny problem."

"What is it? It wouldn't be so bad if it snowed on the day of the party, would it?" She asked.

"No that's not it." Sakura shook her head. "I'm talking about my situation with Sasuke." She sighed, and looked at Hinata. "I really don't think I will be able to wait much longer. I need to tell Sasuke." Sakura replied.

* * *

**A/N: Two out of three chapters I'm uploading tonight. :D**


	15. Christmas Eve Party At Tsunade's

_Review:_

"_Let's talk about the party that is going to happen in exactly a week from now." Sakura grinned at her explanation._

"_Since the snow is probably going to melt a lot by then I hope it snows that night." Hinata told her._

_Sakura wasn't paying attention. Naruto and Sasuke were in the backyard. She was staring at Sasuke. "Hinata we have a tiny problem."_

"_What is it? It wouldn't be so bad if it snowed on the day of the party, would it?" She asked._

"_No that's not it." Sakura shook her head. "I'm talking about my situation with Sasuke." She sighed, and looked at Hinata. "I really don't think I will be able to wait much longer. I need to tell Sasuke." Sakura replied._

* * *

**Six days later, The morning of Christmas eve, December 24****th****, and the party day**

It was eleven o'clock in the morning, and the girls were over at Ino's house, while the guys were out training or something.

"Okay so guess what Temari told me in a message she sent." This came from Sakura, who was currently sitting on the counter.

"Since when did Temari write letters to you?" Tenten asked she was sitting on the counter in front of Sakura.

"Actually since we came back from Suna, but she made me swear not to say anything about them." Sakura replied. "Anyway she gave me permission to talk to you three so you won't be shocked."

"What would shock us that much?" Hinata asked from the table. She was reading a book, and looked up when she heard Sakura say that.

"Temari's pregnant." Sakura told them plainly.

The girls started squealing, and talking at the same time.

Sakura whistled. "Okay let me see if I can answer all of your questions." She smirked. She knew the girls like the back of her hand. "She had some missions with this guy in Suna, and they began to date each other. Temari was going to tell all four of us when we first got there, but she wanted to wait. The dudes name is Daymon, and she is actually two months before us. So she is around seven months. I kind of already knew about this because she told me in Suna. I guess that's why she sent me the letters."

"Well at least we get to see how big we will get by that time." Ino said happily.

Hinata sighed. "No, we won't Ino. We are having twins so we would be bigger than her."

"If you are going to compare then you should add two and half inches to the size of her torso." Tenten told her.

"Gosh thanks for depressing me." Ino whined.

"So you said she told you in Suna about it." Hinata said as she got up from the table to walk over to them.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah it was the day Garra and Kankuro came to get me. I was so worried about the growth of our stomach's that I just told her my problems and she told me hers."

"Was she noticeably pregnant then?" Ino asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I am not even going to bother continuing this conversation."

Tenten looked to Ino. "Did you notice her looking pregnant?"

Ino shook her head. "I guess not then."

It was quiet for a few moments before Hinata spoke. "How about we talk about what you want to say to Sasuke." Hinata suggested.

"What is she talking about Sakura?" Tenten asked.

Sakura glared at Hinata. She sighed, then she told them about what happened with Sasuke, and her conversation with Hinata. "Girls, I really don't think I can keep this from him much longer."

"Sakura, we all feel that way." Ino told her. "But, we have decided we have to wait a bit longer. To make sure they aren't just doing this for a reason. How about a deal? The earliest you can tell them is new years, but only if you really think it's a good idea." She suggested.

"Okay deal." The girls shook hands.

"So is Temari bringing her man to the dance tonight?" Ino asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes the girls laughed at Ino's question. "Of course Ino. Kankuro is bringing this girl that is friends with Temari, and Gaara is bringing Matsuri."

**In my fanfic I decided that Matsuri is only one year younger then the Konoha twelve and Gaara. So she if fifteen.**

"Wow Gaara and Matsuri I wasn't expecting that." Hinata told them.

"Yeah well Temari said that Matsuri has been visiting Gaara's office a lot." Sakura spoke as she adjusted her position on the counter feeling uncomfortable. "The guys are heading back. I can sense their chakra. So we need a plan." She said with a grin. "What do you four want to do about later?"

"We can either meet up with each other before we go to the party or when we get there." Tenten said.

"When we get there is the best idea." Hinata said.

"Okay now that it's covered we can talk about other stuff." Sakura said.

Ino sighed. "Since the snow had already disappeared, I think it would be cute if it snowed tonight. Just lightly though. It would be so romantic." The other girls nodded in agreement.

"I was saying the same thing to Sakura the other day." Hinata said with a smile. "Do you think we will be warm enough if our dresses?"

When the girls were picking out their accessories and shoes with their dresses, Aimi had tailored their dresses. Hinata's dress which was white, it now had a ring of cotton around the bottom of the skirt part, and the bottom of the sleeves. Ino's dress which was silver, now had only one sleeve, and the other sleeve was transformed into a strap. Tenten and Sakura's dresses were still similar, but Sakura's dark red dress was tailored to show a bit more of her back. While Tenten's dark green dress sleeves went off her shoulders a bit.

"I thought about that to. I have a surprise for all of you." Ino walked out of the kitchen, and upstairs to her room. She was back into the kitchen with four bags in her hands. "I went back to the store a couple of days ago to talk to Aimi about it. She picked us out jackets that matched would go with our dresses." Ino handed them each a bag, leaving her own bag in her hands.

"That was very thoughtful Ino, thanks so much." Sakura said before whispering under hear breath. "There's a first time for everything."

Ino just rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

Sakura smiled. "When we get there I think there is a guy that takes our jackets to the coat room. So make sure to put your name on the tag."

Ino smiled. "Oh and I forgot Aimi said we should measure ourselves in our dresses then compare to how big we were when first tried on the dresses. After all we were around two inches when we measured for our dresses. We are probably around two and a half inches."

"Okay we will measure later." Sakura said as the front door was opened. The guys appeared in the door way. Naruto went over to Hinata. Neji to Tenten, and Shikamaru to Ino.

Sakura looked at both Naruto and Sasuke. _That reminds me I haven't talked to Yamato, Sai, or Kakashi since I came back from Suna. _She was lost in thought, so she didn't notice Sasuke calling her name. "What?"

Sasuke looked at her for a second. "I called your name four times. Is something wrong." Everyone was staring at her.

"Nothing I was just thinking." Sakura responded. She was about to jump down from the counter when Sasuke spoke.

"Sakura." He warned.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but complied. Instead of jumping down she slid off the counter.

Now pleased, Sasuke turned to the other girls. "I need to borrow Sakura for a bit. I will return her after I am done." The girls nodded then Sasuke turned to Sakura. "Are you going to come with me the easy way, or the hard way?"

Sakura put her hands on her hips, and scowled. "What is that supposed to mean? You make it seem that I would try to escape from you."

"Sakura, you probably would." Naruto told her.

She just rolled her eyes, and picked up the bag that had her jacket in it. "I will see you girls later." When she went past Naruto she punched his shoulder. "I won't run away."

Both Sakura and Sasuke left the Nara house after that. "I need to go put this bag away, then you can take me where ever you want." Sakura told him.

"Okay I will be waiting out here." Sasuke told her.

Sakura walked into the Uchiha house and up to her room. After putting the bag on her bed she walked back down the stairs. She closed the front door, and turned to him as she zipped up her jacket(Sasuke's jacket). "Where are we going?" She asked.

"I am taking you to go eat. We need to talk." He told her.

They began to walk. After they got to the place Sasuke got them a booth and they sat down, "What color dress are you wearing?" Sasuke asked.

"Why do you ask?" Sakura countered him.

"Because Sakura. Now answer the question."

"A dark red." She replied. "Did you see the rest of team seven today?" She asked.

"Yeah we trained together today. Why?" Sasuke asked glad for the subject change.

Sakura just smiled. "I just haven't seen them in so long. They better be going tonight." _I miss them a lot. _"Is there any other reason why you wanted to talk to me?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke laughed. "Why does there have to be another reason? Maybe I just wanted to have lunch with you."

Sakura's face didn't show it, but she was shocked. "Okay then you asked for it. I love to talk a lot."

**Five o'clock**

Sakura just left Ino's house. Now she was walking over to the Uchiha mansion. Her lunch with Sasuke ended at one. She was pretty surprised. Sasuke had actually asked her a lot of stuff, and she thought she was going to be the one doing all the talking. He left after he dropped her off at Ino's. All the guys were gone.

Suddenly she could hear her name being called. She turned to see two little academy kids coming to her. A boy and a girl.

"Hey Miss Sakura." The girl said and smiled.

Sakura recognized them immediately. They were siblings, and she made friends with them when she visited the academy. The two had been playing by themselves with no one else. So she went to talk to them, and loved them almost immediately. She kneeled down. "Hey you two." The two kids ran to her, and embraced her. Sakura was aware that Sasuke had appeared a few feet behind her, so she was going to be quick. She pulled back. "What can I do for you two?"

"Nothing we just wanted to see you." The little girl said.

The little boy just grinned next to her. "We also wanted to wish you a merry Christmas."

Sakura laughed lightly, and stood up. "Well thank you both. That was very sweet of you. I wish you a merry Christmas."

"We heard about you miss Sakura. Is it true that your going to be a mommy soon." The little girl asked.

Sakura placed a hand on her slightly protruding stomach. "Yeah it is. I am going to be having twins."

"So does that mean we won't get to see you at the academy?" The boy asked.

"How about this idea? After it gets a bit warmer I will come and visit." Sakura proposed.

"Okay. Well we have to go our mom is waiting." The little boy said.

Sakura laughed. "Tell your mom I said hi. I would love to see her again."

The little boy nodded, grabbed his sisters hand, and they ran off.

Sakura laughed as she turned around to face Sasuke. "Hey where did you disappear to after lunch?" The two began to walk to the house.

"I just went to meet up with the guys. Who were the children?" He asked.

They went inside. "They were some kids I had met when I went to help teach at the academy. I also know their mother." Sakura looked at the clock. "It's five thirty so I am going to go ahead and take my shower. We are supposed to go to the party at seven."

Sasuke nodded, and she walked up the stairs. He walked up to his room, and went inside. _I have to take a shower then. _Sasuke walked into his bathroom.

**After Sakura's Shower**

Sakura stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around her body. "I cannot believe I took that long in the shower." She had taken forty five minutes to take her shower, and it was now she had forty-five minutes to get ready. After drying off her body she put on her robe, and walked into her room.

Sakura got her stuff out of her closet, and set in on the bed next to her jacket. Then she moved to her vanity, and blow dried her hair. _Should I put on my clothes first or do my hair. Clothes! _She went back over to her bed, and removed her robe. Then put on her bra, underwear, and then carefully put on her dress. After it was on she moved over to her mirror. She did look different from when she last tried on the dress. Because of her stomach growing another eight millimeters making her two inches and six millimeters. Aimi had adjusted the dress so it would fall longer when she first tried on the dress. So when she tried it on now it was about the same length as it was before Aimi adjusted it, but it sort of made it look better.

Glad that it didn't mess up the look she moved back over to her vanity. She re parted her hair on the right side so her bangs fell over her left eye slightly. Her hair was an inch away from reaching her hips. She didn't want to do anything to it so she just brushed it, then left it be. Then she put on her make up. Mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow, and light sparkly lip gloss. After approving her reflection she got her accessories. A silver cross necklace, silver dangle earrings, and a few silver bracelets.

Afraid to look at her final look, she looked at the clock instead. It was six fifty. "Crap!" She quickly got her shoes out of the box. They were dark red strapy heels. After putting them on she grabbed her jacket, and then walked out of her room. She didn't want to put her jacket on just yet because it was pretty hot in the house, and she didn't want get all sweaty.

Sasuke could hear Sakura coming down the stairs, and turned to look at her. She appeared, and he had to keep his mouth from falling open. Her dark red dress complimented her very well, and her hair fell almost to her hips. Her hair was naturally straight, but today it had a slight wave to it. "You look beautiful Sakura."

Sakura smiled. "You don't look to bad yourself." Sasuke was in a black tux, red undershirt, and a black tie. She came closer, and circled him. "Yep I have to say I am probably going to have the most handsome date there."

Sasuke smirked as she came back in front of him. "I have something for you." He disappeared into the kitchen then came back with something in his hands. When he showed it to her she gasped. It was a corsage that matched her dress. He put the corsage on her wrist.

_That's why he asked what color my dress was. _"Thank you Sasuke. It is very beautiful."

"We probably need to go." He told her.

Sakura nodded then put on her jacket, carefully trying not to mess up the corsage. Once the two were outside, and on their way to Tsunade's mansion Sakura admired the sky. "Do you think it will snow again tonight?" She questioned.

Sasuke followed her gaze to the sky. "It does look like it."

"Even though I want it to get warmer, I sort of want it to snow again." She told him.

"Why do you want it to snow again? So you can find more ways to get hurt in the snow." He looked over to her again.

Sakura crossed her arms. "Are you ever going to let that go?"

Sasuke laughed. "Probably not, but you will probably find some other way to get hurt."

"As I said before I am not that clumsy." The two stopped in front of the Hokage mansion. It was beautifully decorated to fit the Christmas theme. "Tsunade went overboard again. Either that or she has been talking to Ino to much."

The two laughed, and walked inside. A bunch of people were already there, some dancing to the Christmas music, and some were just talking.

"Your coat miss." A man asked, Sakura gave him her coat.

"Saki!" This came from Ino. She and Shikamaru walked up. Shikamaru had gotten her a silver corsage. It was a rare flower that only grows during this time of year.

Sakura hugged Ino. "I love how you did your hair. It so works with your dress." Ino had her hair in a side low pony tail. Her bangs still left to frame her face. She had long almost hip length hair like Sakura so the pony tail was noticeable. You could notice that it was wavy.

The girls talked for a bit while Hinata and Tenten joined them, and Neji and Naruto joined Sasuke and Shikamaru. After talking for ten minutes they finally split up a bit.

Now Sasuke and Sakura were going to get something to drink. Sakura turned to him. "Okay I need your honest opinion. Is everyone staring at me?" She had been trying to avoid everyone's eyes. Afraid they were staring.

His eyes traveled to her stomach. The dress was a semi-tight dress, so you could sort of tell she was pregnant, but not that much. "Well if you want my honest opinion then yes. But, it's not because your pregnant it's because you look beautiful." He told her.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you again for the compliment."

**An hour of the party later**

The guys were talking to some of the Konoha twelve. The girls on the other hand were talking to everyone.

"Sakura." A voice came from behind her.

She turned around, and squealed. "Temari you look amazing." The other girls came to her, and started complimenting her.

"So what are you now, like four inches?" Ino asked.

Temari smiled. "Yeah I am so ready to be done with this pregnancy though. After my fifth month she has started putting on weight, making my back hurt often."

"So it's a girl?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah it is. So what month are you four on right now?" Temari asked.

Ino sighed. "Month five."

Temari turned to Hinata. "Why is she upset?"

"Because since we four are having twins she is upset because we will be going through a lot of soreness." Hinata whispered.

Temari thought of something to cheer her up. "Well the one thing you have to look forward to is the shopping."

That did it. "Really is it a lot of fun." Ino asked excitedly.

Temari laughed. "Yeah it really is. Sakura told me you four are waiting till next month to go clothes shopping. So you will be able to look forward to some new maternity clothes. As for the actual baby shopping, me and Daymon went baby shopping for her room. It was lots of fun."

Ino's eyes sparkled. "I can't wait." She said with squeal. The five girls laughed.

"Have you girls talked to your other teammates recently?" Temari asked.

"No I actually wanted to, but so many people have wanted to talk. It kind of made it impossible." Sakura replied.

It was true the girls wanted to talk to their teams, but people had been coming to talk to them. They guessed since the shock of their pregnancies wore off the villagers were more nice.

"I never thought I would see the day that Sakura Haruno would be saying the word impossible." A voice said.

Sakura turned to see the rest of her team members. She smiled and walked over to them. "Yeah well it has been a long time since I have seen you three." Sakura took turns hugging each one of them. Sasuke and Naruto appeared.

"So Sakura I am guessing your happy now." Naruto stated.

"Yeah I am." Sakura looked back over to where the girls were, and they were talking to their teammates.

"So Sakura are you going to be coming to meet with us when we get back to training." Yamato asked.

Sakura was going to answer, but Sasuke interrupted. "When it gets warmer." The team looked at him confused.

Yamato was about to say something, but this time Sakura interrupted. "We have a deal. He has to lighten up till January. After that time he can do whatever he wants when it comes to protecting me."

The team nodded. Sakura moved her gaze to were Tsunade was. "Can you all excuse me for a moment." Without waiting for an answer she began to head over to Tsunade. "Merry Christmas Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade smiled. "Merry Christmas to you as well Sakura. How are you doing?"

"I am doing fine, the babies are fine. How are you? Do you miss me yet?" Sakura said and smirked.

"Yes, I do miss you A LOT. Shizune just isn't the same. She wont sneak me sake for rewards for me doing my work. You have to visit me soon." Tsunade was practically whining.

"Okay I will. Just when it gets warm." Sakura then explained her deal with Sasuke.

Tsunade was quiet for a moment. "Have you danced at all tonight?"

Sakura smiled. "Yeah me and the girls danced a bit. The guys on the other hand are just here because we are."

Tsunade thought to herself. _I might just have to put on a slow song. They need to dance eventually right? _"Well I will have to see you later Sakura."

"Okay bye Tsunade-sama." Sakura walked away from her, and to Sasuke. He was waiting for her. "Hey."

"Hey, are you having a good time?" He asked.

"Yeah for the most part anyway." Sakura smiled at him.

Suddenly the music changed to a slow Christmas song.

_This is my time to ask her. _"Sakura do you want to dance with me?"

_Did the great Sasuke Uchiha just ask me to dance? _Sakura shook that thought from her mind, and smiled. "Sure."

The two teens went to the dance floor. Sakura placed her hands on his neck, and he put his hands on her waist.

"Do you know what time it is?" Sakura asked.

"Not exactly sure. I am going to guess it's around nine o'clock. Why?" Sasuke asked.

"I just wanted to know." Sakura told him.

**Ten Neji POV**

They were slow dancing as well. Tenten had saw Sasuke and Sakura dancing, and she smiled. Then she turned back to Neji. "Thank you for asking me to come to the dance with you. I have had a great time."

"Your welcome Tenten." Neji replied.

Tenten looked at her corsage. It was a peach colored rose. She absolutely loved it.

Neji saw her looking at her and smirked. "I am going to guess that means you like the corsage. Of course I already knew that."

She just smiled at him. "I don't know how you do it Neji."

Neji just smirked at her.

**Shika Ino POV**

Ino was still in shock. Shikamaru had actually asked her to dance. He was enjoying seeing her reaction. "You know I am not all that lazy."

She smiled. "Of course I know that. It's just a shock sometimes." Ino kept on glancing at her stomach causing Shikamaru to roll his eyes.

"Ino, would you knock it off. I have told you this already, but I will say it again. You look beautiful." He sighed. "A bunch have guys still look at you the way they did before you were pregnant." He had a jealous tone to his voice.

Ino observed him. "Is someone jealous?"

He smirked at her. "Yes I am insanely jealous. So I have decided to make you mine for the night. To keep the other guys away."

She laughed. "Isn't that my choice? Of course I would rather stay here with you then with someone I barely know. But, you have to ask me."

_So she thinks like that. _"Alright then, miss Yamanka would you mind accompanying me somewhere in a few minutes?" He asked.

Ino's eyes sparkled. "Of course." The couple changed positions to were Ino's head was on his shoulder, and his arms around her.

**Naru Hina**

Hinata's head rested on Naruto's shoulder, and his arms were loosely around had been surprised when he asked her to dance, but was glad she agreed. He was so gentle with her.

"Hinata did I tell you how beautiful you are tonight?" He asked.

Hinata smiled. "Yes you did. About ten times actually. Twice at our house, three times on the way here, and five times here."

He laughed. "Sorry about that."

"No, no it's alright. Thank you for your compliments, all ten of them." She responded.

"Any guy in this whole entire place had looked your way at least twice." Naruto informed her.

Hinata blushed lightly. "Really I didn't notice."

The couple changed to where her arms were around his neck, and his around her waist. "How could you not notice?" He asked.

Hinata blushed even more. "Well I was kind of distracted."

"By what?"

"Honestly I was distracted by a certain blonde who has been pulling surprises left in right." She told him.

Naruto smiled warmly. For once he knew who she was talking about. "What kind of surprises has this mystery man been showing you?"

"Well for one thing he has been an excellent gentleman for the night, not to mention the past couple of months." She replied.

Naruto laughed. "I have my moments."

Hinata began to laugh with him. _Believe me I know Naruto. _

**Shika Ino POV**

After the song ended Shikamaru took Ino by her hand to go and retrieve her coat. Then the two teens said goodbye to their friends then walked outside, and now they were walking into the forest.

"Can you at least give me a hint to where were going?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru shook his head no, and kept on leading her farther into the forest. After a few more minutes he had stopped. He used his chakra to reach into a tree, and he pulled out two blankets. He handed Ino one, and then they began to walk again. "Close your eyes Ino." He commanded.

Ino did as she was told, and could feel Shikamaru pick her up. Ignoring the fact that her legs were freezing she focused on the scent of Shikamaru. The scent she had began to recognize as a genin, and now memorized by the time she was jounin. Eventually Shikamaru had stopped running, and set her down.

"Open your eyes."

She opened them, and looked at her surroundings. It was the first place she and Shikamaru had watched clouds together. The place was the longest grassy field in Konoha, and they were smack in the middle of it. Ino knew why they were here and put the blanket he gave her around her shoulders. It surprisingly covered her whole body, so when she sat down it wouldn't leave in cold area's.

After watching her he covered himself with the second blanket, and sat down next to her. Feeling a pressure on his shoulder, he turned to look. Ino had set her head on his shoulder. "Do you remember what this place is?" He asked.

Ino paused before nodding her head. "Yes I remember. This is the first place we watched the sky together." She moved her head so she could see the starry sky above.

Shikamaru had followed suit. _It will hold more memories. Just as soon as I can get you to tell me why you were mad at me._


	16. Betting On Hinata

_Review: _

_After watching her he covered himself with the second blanket, and sat down next to her. Feeling a pressure on his shoulder, he turned to look. Ino had set her head on his shoulder. "Do you remember what this place is?" He asked._

_Ino paused before nodding her head. "Yes I remember. This is the first place we watched the sky together." She moved her head so she could see the starry sky above._

_Shikamaru had followed suit. __It will hold more memories. Just as soon as I can get you to tell me why you were mad at me._

* * *

**Morning after party, Christmas day**

**Sakura's POV **

Sakura opened her eyes cautiously. _Wait! Why isn't Sasuke waking me up? _She sat up, and looked to her clock. It read 8:30 PM. _Oh that's why. I never wake up this early. Well since it's Christmas morning I think I will wake him up. Plus I want him to see the presents I got him. _

She threw her covers off her, and went into her bathroom. BANG! Quietly she began to curse, and hop on one foot. "Who put the sink there?" She asked her self quietly. After doing some minor healing to her foot, she moved to look in the mirror. Her hair was fluffy, and she was pale. _I need food, but first I need to wake up Sasuke. _She grabbed her brush, and brushed her hair so the fluffiness would go away. She looked at her pajama's in the mirror. Her dark red pajama pants that had silver cherry blossoms all over them, and her silver tank top that had a big dark red cherry blossom on the back. They were her favorite winter pajama's. Although the tank top was getting tighter on her. Her belly was going to probably outgrow the tank top in a few weeks.

Finally satisfied with her appearance, Sakura left her bathroom, then her bedroom, and headed for Sasuke's room. Once inside, she walked over to his sleeping form, and climbed on top of him. With both legs on either side of him, she sat on his stomach. She only sat on him for a few seconds before he woke up.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke opened his eyes, and stared at her for a moment. "What are you doing Sakura?"

Sakura smiled. "I'm sitting on you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Besides the obvious, Sakura. How about this question instead. What do you want?" He asked.

"I want you to get up, and come down stairs with me." She replied.

"Why can't you go down there without me?" He asked her irritably.

Sakura frowned. "That is a very stupid question."

"How is that- You know what never mind. I am not going to ask." Sasuke closed his eyes hoping that she would leave him alone."

Sakura pouted, but brightened a bit. _I've got an idea. Annoying someone is always the answer when trying to wake someone up. _She reached over to his bed side table, and picked up his alarm clock. "What's this? Does it make noises? I've never seen this before. Does it make you happy?"

He snatched the clock from her hands, and placed back on the night stand. After glaring at her he closed his eyes again.

_Damn! Time for plan B. _Sakura then reached for his lamp. After holding it for a few seconds she smiled. "This lamp is so pretty. It fits your room perfectly. You did a great job of decorating. You-"

Sasuke grabbed the lamp from her, and slammed it back down on the table. "Damn it Sakura. You win. I will get up." Sakura grinned in victory, and he just sighed heavily. He lifted her off of him, and put her down on the other side of his bed, then got up. After making sure she wasn't going to start anything else, he walked into his bathroom, and slammed the door shut.

A few minutes later he came back out, and his eyes immediately went to Sakura. She was no longer on his bed, but at his bookshelf. She made sure to touch every single one. He rolled his eyes, and walked over to her. "Really Sakura?"

She turned to him, and grinned. "What? I am not doing anything." She continued to mess with his books.

Sasuke took a deep breath. _Why is it that when she wakes up first she is hyper? But when I wake her up she is exhausted. _He grabbed her arm, and began to lead her downstairs.

They sat down near the tree.

**(Friends have already exchanged gifts to each other, but they aren't allowed to open it till Christmas day.)**

After opening the gifts from everyone else the two were left with the presents from each other. "Sasuke you open the one's I got you first."

Sasuke grabbed one of the boxes, and opened it. It was a black leather fumma shirken holder. (The present she bought for him when they were out shopping.) "How did yo-"

Sakura laughed. "I went through your ninja pack."

His eyebrows rose. "I can't believe you of all people wou- wait scratch that I can believe it."

She smiled. "You didn't open the holder."

Sasuke looked at the holder, and opened it. He reached in, and pulled out two black fumma shirken. (BTW if you don't know what fumma shirken is, they are what Sasuke threw at Zabuza in the fight when they were genin.) "I am going to guess you noticed the one's I had weren't in good shape."

She nodded. "Yeah, I was super surprised with these though. They are lighter, but cause more damage then your old one's." Sakura went back to the tree, and got the box that had his last present in it, after she handed him the long rectangle box she stood by him. "Open this one please." She begged.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but began to open the box. After he opened the box he just stared at it. Then slowly he picked up the sheath, and took out the Katana. He looked over it. His eyes stopped at the hilt. Carved into it was his initials. After admiring the katana a bit more he put the katana back into it's sheath, and set it down. "How did you know I wanted it?"

Sakura smiled, and placed her hands on her hips. "Well I remember when we went to the weapons shop, that you looked at it for at least ten minutes."

He pulled her into a hug, and once he released her he pointed to the presents he got for her. "Open them." He told her, more like ordered her.

She grabbed the two boxes, and went over to sit on the couch that had the rest of her already opened gifts from her friends on it. After quickly opening the first box she smiled. It was a beautiful picture of her and Sasuke last night at the Christmas party. Both teens were slow dancing, and were laughing. "That is so cute. How did you get it?" She asked.

"Last night I saw Tsunade, and she had a bunch of picture's. I saw this one, and I thought you would like it." He replied.

Sakura smiled as she traced her finger around the rim of the picture frame. She admired it for a bit longer, then set it down, and reached for the final present. After opening the present she had to keep her mouth from falling opening, and failed miserably. The first thing Sakura picked up was a ruby encrusted hair piece. She turned it around in her hands several times before carefully putting it down on the coffee table so it wouldn't get broken. Finally she turned to the other remaining part of the present. Like the hair piece she carefully lifted out of the box a red kimono with beautiful white gold designs all over it. While running her finger over the soft fabric, she looked up at Sasuke. "Where did you get this?"

After mentally shaking himself he looked into her eyes. "It was my mother's favorite kimono. The kimono was passed down generation to generation."

With tears in her eyes threatening to fall she spoke. "Out of all the people, why give it to me?"

"What do you mea-"

Sakura stood up. "I don't even deserve it Sasuke. I'm not good enough to keep it. I'm not good enough for you to give me something so special. You always worry about me, and protect me, and what do I do."

Sasuke stood up, and walked over to her extremely pissed. "Sakura Haruno you mean everything to me! Don't you dare say your not good enough for me. If anything I am not even close to deserving you. I've left the village, hurt everyone I have had bonds with, even you. I-"

Sakura suddenly hugged him, she buried her face in his neck. After feeling his arms come around her she spoke. "So we both have issues. I get that now." Then she looked up to his face. "But if I ever hear you say anything about what happened in the past again, I will personally make sure you won't have a future."

Sasuke watched her closely. Her face was filled with determination. He smirked at her. "Is that a threat Haruno?"

She grinned. "Yes it is Uchiha." They stood there for a few seconds in silence in each others arms. "I have got a very good idea. I will make breakfast, while you clean up." She skipped out of his arms, and into the kitchen without waiting for an answer.

Sasuke smirked, but complied.

**Sakura's POV**

_Sasuke you jerk, you just don't know how guilty I feel every time you act all nice. _She placed a hand on her baby bump. _I have to tell you about them soon._

**Two hours later**

**Girls POV**

The girls were out grocery shopping, and gossiping. The guys went to train. Sakura had been jumping around, and laughing all the time.

"I can't believe the guys would want to train on Christmas day." Tenten said as she reached for something on the top shelf. After grabbing it she placed in her grocery cart.

"I know right. Who wants to be tired on Christmas day?" Ino asked.

The girls shopped in silence for a while. "I cannot believe Sasuke gave you that kimono." Hinata said happily as they went towards the check out line.

Sakura smiled. "I still can't believe it. The funny part is after he gave it to me we got in a small fight afterwards. It was about the mistakes we have committed, and how we aren't good enough for each other." She pushed her kart over to one of the check out's, and started laughing. "It was funny after I think about it."

"So does that mean that you two are thinking about becoming a couple?" Ino asked.

Sakura turned to her. "No, of course not. It was just about being friends. Well it was for him anyway." She put her groceries on the counter for the lady to check her out. "I want to tell him so bad though. Just to get it over with. If he wants me to leave I will. I just want him to know the truth." After her groceries were paid for she waited for the other three girls. She was practically hopping up, and down.

Hinata finished next, and came over to her. "If you don't stop jumping I am sure they would love to kick you out of here." Sakura giggled, but stopped. She still was thinking about something the girls were talking about this morning.

_Flashback:_

"_So I have news." Ino announced._

"_Tell us." Tenten ordered._

"_Tsunade want's our help with planning the new years eve festival." Ino squealed._

_Sakura started jumping up, and down._

_Tenten rolled her eyes. "It is still Christmas, and they are already thinking of new years."_

_Sakura ignored her, and hopped over to Ino. "So like what all are we going to do?" She asked._

"_Well we are going to plan where different games, food stalls, different shopping stands, and where it all will be placed." Ino told her._

"_I am excited for the candy. I have been craving it for like ever." Sakura told them. "But Sasuke told me I have to eat healthy. He acts like my husband." _

_The girls were quiet for a moment. Then they burst out laughing. "Okay that sounded a little to weird." Hinata told her._

"_Believe me I know." Sakura responded as the girls walked into the store._

_End of flashback_

"Sakura we know you have been extremely affected by his behavior of suddenly being nice. You can tell him in January. Until then you need to think about the pro's and con's of telling him." Tenten told her softly.

"I know that. If I think about the pro's and con's the con's would win, and I wouldn't tell him." Sakura replied.

The girls were silent after that. After the girls left the grocery store with there groceries Hinata spoke up. "You three realize the guys aren't training right?"

"What do you mean Hinata? After we decided to go shopping the guys said they were going to go train." Ino asked.

"The guys did train, but that ended ten minutes ago. They aren't at the training grounds in the more." Hinata raised her voice as she started to speak again. "It is kind of obvious that they are following us now!"

Sakura couldn't help it. She began laughing. One of those laughs that you feel like your running out of air. All because of her already happy about the upcoming amounts of sugar at new years, and the fact that she had felt the guys to, and was about to say something, but Hinata did first.

Ino smirked at the guys who were now coming up behind them. Each was looking a bit annoyed.

Hinata turned to them. "Rule number 44 in the ninja hand book. Learn how to hide your chakra."

Naruto just crossed his arms. "I recall that certain people aren't supposed to be using their chakra."

Instead of arguing, Hinata just turned back to focus on where she was walking. Sakura had finally stopped laughing.

"God Saki I swear your high." Ino told her.

Sakura grinned, and playfully punched Ino's shoulder. "Shut up. I am not."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Please with the way you have been acting I beg to differ."

Sasuke came up beside her. "What are they talking about?"

Sakura looked at him. "Nothing."

Sasuke looked at the girls, and they mouthed. "She is lying."

He turned back to Sakura, and raised his eyebrows.

She just sighed. "Fine. The girls and myself are responsible for the planning of the new years eve festival."

Hinata came up on Sakura's other side. "She forgot to tell you, that she is already planning what kind of sweets she is going to inhale when the festival comes along."

Sakura glared at Hinata. Then turned away from her. "Don't judge. I have been craving sweets for the past two weeks, but _someone_ won't let me have any."

They had finally gotten to the houses. Sasuke and Sakura said goodbye, and were now walking in to the Uchiha kitchen.

"I let you have syrup on your waffles this morning. That counts as sweets." Sasuke told her.

Sakura began to put the groceries away. "Yeah well I want chocolate, and I plan to get some at the festival."

He leaned against the counter. "Limit the amount of sugar you have."

"Come on Sasuke. I rarely ever eat sweets, and I have been a good girl for the past few weeks. I think I deserve a reward." She finished putting away her groceries, and walked back into the living room.

He followed her. "Where are you going?"

"Out back obviously." She opened the back door, and went outside. "Me and the girls are going to meet back here." She stated as she closed the door. Now that she was away from Sasuke she walked farther away from the house. The other girls were already there waiting for her. "Hey, I have arrived." She told them very dramatically.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Obviously. Okay now we can talk about what everyone else got for Christmas." Earlier the girls only got to talk about what Sasuke got for Sakura.

"Okay well I got Shikamaru this really nice shogi board. His old one was getting on my nerves. He got me a mahogany jewelry box with gold designs carved into it. Inside it he got me a gold necklace." Ino told them excitedly. Not noticing that her voice kept raising.

"Great Ino why don't you tell the whole world." Tenten told her sarcastically. "Wait until we can get farther away." Then the girls left into the forest. After a few minutes they stopped.

"Okay now that we know from Sakura and Ino, lets here from Tenten next." Hinata suggested.

"Well I got Neji some really cool kunai from Suna, along with a new ninja pack." Her expression turned to annoyance. "As for my presents he got me this really beautiful bracelet. Then he go me this really expensive matching necklace. It irritated me because I told him not to spend that much on me." Tenten frowned.

"Come on Tenten it was very thoughtful." Hinata told her.

Tenten turned to face her. "Your turn."

Hinata only rolled her eyes. "Naruto is completely insane, have I mentioned that already?"

"Just a few times." Sakura laughed.

"Yeah well he decided to go all out. He got me a lot of jewelry, a ruby encrusted mirror, then he got me a silvery kimono, and he also got me a very expensive paint set. Call me crazy, but I think Naruto has changed." Hinata told them.

"Um I think so to. The Naruto I knew on team seven wouldn't even know what half that stuff is." Sakura said as she kept on thinking of Naruto 'normal', and she shivered.

Hinata sighed. "When I was searching for a present for him, I had a big problem. He had matured a lot in the past few months so I couldn't' t just get him something silly. Of course I could have, but I wanted to get him a present he would be able to use. So I settled on making him something. I really think he will become Hokage one day, so I decided to make him the cloak thing. It is the exact opposite of his fathers."

"Oh my god Hinata, what did he say?" Ino asked.

"He told me he loved it. But when I told him what it was for. He hugged me for like three minutes straight." She answered with a shy smile.

Ino squealed. Tenten smiled happily. But Sakura grinned mischievously. Something she has been doing a lot lately. "I want to make a bet. I bet that Hinata is going to tell Naruto around the beginning of February."

"I bet the beginning of January." Tenten said.

Ino shook her head. "No way. She is going to wait till last minute."

Sakura held out her hand. "Bet?"

Tenten and Ino shook her hands. "You have got a bet."

Hinata hung her head dramatically. "Why must I have such evil friends?"

All the girls squealed, and attacked Hinata with hugs. "But we love you." Tenten told her.

"I know." She smiled back.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys like the chappie :)**

**I'm creating photos for fanfictions. So if you want a picture made for your account and/or your fanfiction stories then message me, and let me know. Not only will you get a cool picture they will be on two of my pages on Facebook so you will get some advertising. :) And guess what it's FREE! -Ruby1235**


	17. An Uzumaki New Years Surprise

_Review:_

_Tenten and Ino shook her hands. "You have got a bet."_

_Hinata hung her head dramatically. "Why must I have such evil friends?" _

_All the girls squealed, and attacked Hinata with hugs. "But we love you." Tenten told her._

"_I know." She smiled back. _

* * *

**Six days later, 31****st**** of December, day of new years eve festival**

The girls had worked the whole week, and finally pulled it off. Now they had two hours left till they were going to leave to the festival. So all the girls were up in Sakura's room gossiping.

Hinata had been unusually quite so all the other girls were worried. "Hina please just tell us what's going on. We really want to know." Ino finally spoke up.

Hinata just sighed. "Something's up with Naruto. Every time I talk to him he is all jittery. I don't think I did anything wrong. So I have no idea what's up."

"Don't worry about it Hina. It is just Naruto. He will be over it in a few days." Sakura placed a hand on her reassuringly.

"You don't understand this has been going on the past week." Hinata told her.

"Well I say forget about it for now, and you can worry about it after the festival. You are not aloud to be distracted from fun at this festival." Tenten ordered.

The girls continued to talk for another hour, then they all got ready.

Since Hinata and Sakura already had kimono's Tenten and Ino bought some a few days ago. Hinata wore her silver kimono, and made her long hair wavy so it would look good in a silver butterfly clip she had. Sakura had already chosen to wear the Uchiha kimono. As for her hair she kept it straight down her back, and put the clip on the back of her head so it would hold her bangs away from her face. Ino had decided on a purple and white kimono, and placed her hair in a low side pony tail, and curled the ends. Tenten wore a dark green kimono, and braided her hair all the way down her back. Leaving her bangs to frame her face.

After the girls finished with minor details they all went downstairs. The guys had to meet with Tsunade earlier for a mission they would have the next day. So they were gone, but they would meet the girls at the festival. "Okay before we go there is one rule, no sneaking off, and shopping." Sakura looked directly at Ino.

"Why look at me?" She asked.

"Because we all know you can't wait until we all go." Sakura replied.

Ino frowned, and the girls began to walk to the festival. Once there they were happy to see everyone else was having a great time, and the festival barley started. The Japanese lamps that hung from lines strung above them added a beautiful aura to the place.

"Okay I think we did a good job on decorating." Hinata spoke in all.

"I agree." A voice said from behind them. The girls turned, and there was Songo.

"Hey, how are you?" Sakura asked as she hugged her.

"I am very well. You four look lovely tonight." Songo complimented.

"Now I can agree to that." Came another voice from behind the girls.

Sakura knew that voice all to well. "Why thank you Sasuke." The other three boys were next to him. Sasuke came over to her. Sakura turned back to face Songo. "Songo this is Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto. Guys this is Songo."

Songo greeted them politely then excused her self. Knowing that the girls would want to enjoy the guys company.

Sakura turned to the group. "Alright here is were I stand. I am going to find something covered in chocolate." She told them as she grabbed Sasuke's hand, and dragged him away.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Like that girl needs any more chocolate." The teens split up then. Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Ino, and Naruto and Hinata.

**Naru Hina**

It had been an hour since the group split up, and Hinata was getting a bit annoyed. Naruto was acting really jittery. Finally her mind getting the best of her she turned to him. "What's up Naruto? You have been acting odd all night. No," She paused. "all week."

Naruto calmed down a bit. "Oh I am sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his head. "I sort of have a surprise for you, but you won't be able to have it for another two hours."

Hinata thought to herself. _Another two hours. It's ten o'clock now. He is trying to torture me, but it's my fault for asking. _"Okay if that's the case try relaxing, you are seriously going to drive me crazy if you keep up your sketchy attitude."

Naruto nodded, and the two headed to another stand.

**Neji Tenten POV**

Tenten was enjoying spending time with Neji. Something she wished for a while now. Before she got pregnant she could imagine them doing this together. But, whenever she tried to imagine them again it wasn't just the two of them. There were two bundles in their arms.

"Tenten it's around eleven o'clock we have an hour till fireworks so what do you want to do before that?" Neji asked.

Tenten pushed her thoughts away, and only had to think about it for a minute. "I want to go ahead, and find a place to where we can see the fireworks. Then we can talk." She told him.

Neji shrugged. "Alright well where would that be?" He asked.

"I have no idea. So let's go find somewhere." Tenten took his hand, and dragged him off.

**Shika Ino POV**

Shikamaru was surprised that he was actually having a good time. Usually he would want to go take a nap, but Ino was entertaining him. She had told him that they had to stop at every stall. Her reactions were very interesting.

"I love the festival. It's so much fun." Ino told him after they walked away from another stall.

"I can tell." Shikamaru told her.

Ino put her hands on her hips, and frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Shikamaru smiled at her. "Your reactions to the stuff in each stall is very entertaining."

Ino laughed. "I can say I have never heard that before." She smiled. "Well I have an idea. How about we go look at a few more stalls, and then we can go and look for a spot to watch the fire works."

"I have a pretty good idea where." Shikamaru told her as he took her hand.

**Sasu Saku POV**

They had been walking around looking at stalls before Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Can we please go get some ice cream or something?" She asked.

"Are you crazy Sakura? I mean you can have chocolate, but it is almost January, and really cold outside, and you want ICE CREAM." He asked.

"Well I really want ice cream, and I don't care if it's cold." She replied.

_Let's see I have two choices. I could let her have the ice cream, or I could say no, and that would be the end of my life. _Sasuke rolled his eyes, but sighed in defeat. "Fine let's go." They went to the ice cream stall, and Sakura ordered a chocolate ice cream. After she got it they walked over to an area that had a bunch of tables, and sat down.

Sasuke studied the pink haired woman next to him. "You know you are one of the craziest girl I have ever met in my life."

Sakura nodded her head as she licked her ice cream. "You want to try some. It is really good, and since it's already cold it won't really matter."

"I'll pass Sakura."

Sakura chuckled. "Well alrighty then. What do you want to do about fire works?"

"I already have found a spot so don't start going all crazy about it." He told her.

**Neji and Tenten**

Neji and Tenten were sitting and waiting for the fire works. They had thirty minutes.

"So what's the mission about?" Tenten asked.

"It's an escort mission. The guy we are escorting is a builder. He needs to go to Suna, and help with some of the projects they are working on. We will be gone for a week and a half. Do you think you will be okay that long without me?" He was smirking.

Tenten frowned, and punched his arm. "Believe me I will be fine. The girls and I are going shopping sometime in the next few days."

"Alright just try not to burn down the house." Neji dodged her fist. "Chill out I was just messing with you."

"I know, but I enjoy hitting you." Tenten told him.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Great Tenten. Thanks for letting me know."

Tenten grinned. "You should be happy though."

"Why is that? I just found out that I am going to be a punching bag." Neji told her.

"Please I am not going to punch you. All I said is that I enjoy hitting you. It doesn't mean I am going to hit you all the time." Tenten explained.

Neji just laughed. "You are crazy after all Tenten."

"I know that too." She told him.

**Shika Ino**

Ino already knew where they were going before he told her. Their field. It was after all the biggest field in Konoha. "This place is perfect to watch the fireworks."

"We will probably have one of the best views." He told her.

"I wonder where Hinata is I have only seen her like once during the festival. On the other hand I saw Tenten and Sakura like fifty times." Ino wondered aloud.

Shikamaru looked over to her. _I am going to guess she doesn't know what Naruto has planned for Hinata today. _"Well I can't really spoil anything, but Naruto has something planned for Hinata. Don't ask anything else about it. Hinata will probably tell you and the other girls later."

Ino smiled. "That's probably why he has been acting more like an idiot this week."

Shikamaru couldn't help it. He laughed. "Ino no offense, but that is the obvious reason."

"Okay I get it. Quit laughing at me." Ino told him.

He reached over, and pulled her into his lap. "You know I am not really making fun of you."

"Yeah I know." Ino told him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

**Sasu Saku**

They had already found their spot, and they were talking about the guys mission. Sasuke had told her about the group of rogue ninja's that were after the guy they were escorting. She only said. "Well if you see Temari tell her I said hi."

Sasuke smirked. "Of course I will. In fact I will make it my top priority. Ahead of the people that could kill us on the mission." He said sarcastically.

"Please, your not going to die." Sakura told him.

"Thanks for your confidence." Sasuke laughed.

"You are very welcome." She smiled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

**Naru Hina**

Naruto had told Hinata to close her eyes, and he picked her up. After making sure her eyes were closed, he began to run away from the festival. When he jumped into the air he could feel Hinata grip his arm more tightly. Finally his feet were on flat surface again.

"Hinata you can stop trying to make my arm bleed." He told her.

"Naruto you could have at least gave me a warning." Hinata told him as he set her down.

"You can yell at me for that later. Just don't open your eyes." Naruto said as he grabbed her hand, and began to lead her somewhere. After a few minutes of walking they stopped. "Okay now open your eyes."

Hinata opened her eyes, and was surprised at what she saw. They were standing on top of the hokage monument, and Naruto set up a blanket where they could watch the fireworks at. "Wow I can't believe you thought of this. This is the perfect place to watch the fire works."

Naruto grinned. They walked over, and sat down. "I love being up here. So I thought that we should watch them from up here."

"The hokage monument is probably my favorite place to. You can see the whole village from here." Hinata agreed. She looked down to where the festival was. A lot of people where down there. She could see some people where looking to where the fire works would be. A few minutes passed before Naruto had stood up again. "What's up Naruto?"

Naruto walked around a bit before stopping to look at her. "I told you I had a surprise for you. This was only half of it. The other half I think I am going to tell you now."

Hinata stood up, and walked over to him. "Alright I am listening."

He watched her for a moment. "I know that you were mad at me for a while, and I want to know why. But you don't have to tell me right this minute. Also I want you to know that I am here for you in every way possible. I want you to be able to come to me with anything. What I am trying to say is," Naruto paused for a moment taking a much needed breath. He reached down, and grabbed both of her hands. "I love you Hinata."

Hinata's eyes went wide, but before she knew it his lips had captured hers. She kissed back almost immediately. When the kiss broke, Naruto rested his forehead on hers, and looked into her eyes. She could feel tears slowly coming. "Naruto, I love you too."

Naruto smiled. Their lips met again, and at that time the fireworks began to go off. Signaling that it was already midnight. Naruto broke the kiss, and pulled her into a hug. Both teens turned their heads to watch the fireworks warm in each others embrace.

**The next day**

It was nine o'clock. The guys had already left that morning, and all the girls were still asleep, except for one of them. Hinata was sitting at the kitchen table. She was day dreaming about what happened this morning.

_Flashback: Hinata woke up at seven. She could hear Naruto moving around in his room. So she decided to make him breakfast. She went down stairs in her blue plaid pajama pants, blue tank top, and her white robe over her pajama's. _

_After a while Naruto came down stairs, and Hinata was just finishing breakfast. When he came into the kitchen he was surprised she was awake. But instead of the usual hi he came up beside her a kissed her gently on her fore head. "Good morning." He told her._

_Hinata smiled. "Good morning. I woke up earlier, and I wanted to fix you breakfast before you go." She told him. He had went to sit down at the kitchen table. _

"_Thanks." He smiled at her._

_She brought their plates over to the table, and sat down across from him. "Naruto we need to talk about last night." She began to eat._

"_I agree. I want to know your opinion on something. If I suggested that we became more than just friends, would that be to fast?" He asked._

_Hinata thought about it for a moment, and finished her food. "I was thinking about that as well. Naruto I honestly want to so bad, but I have to think about it. When you get back from your mission I can answer your question."_

"_That's good." Naruto laughed at her confused look. "I mean that I want you to know what your getting into. I am a knuckle headed ninja. I also am obsessed with ramen, loves training, crazy, all kinds of things." Naruto laughed at that._

_Hinata stood up from her spot, and smiled. "You forgot to add future hokage to the list." She picked up both of their empty plates, and brought them to the sink._

_Naruto appeared next to her. "Your right. What is wrong with me? How could I forget something so important?" _

_She only smiled, and turned to him. "I also think you should add the late ninja to the list."_

_It only took a minute for Naruto to figure out what she was talking about. "Oh crap I am going to be late." He kissed her on her forehead, and left._

_End of flashback_

She couldn't get it out of her mind. Naruto wanted to be her boyfriend. After thinking about that for a moment she burst out laughing. "It is weird because I am twenty one weeks pregnant, with twins, and he still want's to go out with me." _I need to go talk to the girls. _

**Thirty minutes later **

Hinata had got all the girls together, and they were all in Neji and Tenten's house, in their pajama's.

"What do you need Hina?" Sakura asked.

"I need to tell you three something. More importantly I need to know your opinion." Hinata said, and then told them about her situation with Naruto.

"Oh my gosh I cannot believe Naruto did that. It's way to mature for him." Sakura told her.

"Well it happened, and I have no idea what I am going to do. So I need your help. I already know that I am probably going to say yes, and be his girlfriend. But he told me that he wanted to know why I was mad at him, and the only way to tell him, would be telling him about the babies being his." She explained.

"It is past January. So you can tell him. That was our deal." Tenten told her.

Ino rolled her eyes. "But we all had a different person in mind who would say something to their guy first. Despite the bet." All eyes turned to Sakura.

She just glared back. "I will have you know that still am not going to tell him."

"I am not going to tell Naruto just yet. If he asks about it again I will tell him, but if he doesn't I will just wait until I find the right time." Hinata agreed.

The other girls nodded. Ino suddenly jumped up. "We get to go shopping now. It is January first, we are a few days away from starting our sixth month, meaning that we get to go shopping."

Hinata brightened a bit. "I think that's a good idea."

So that was settled. Sakura, Hinata, and Ino left Tenten's house to go get dressed, and get their money.

Once they finished they met back outside. As they began to walk Sakura spoke up. "Here's the deal. We will only buy up to four outfits today. Because we will be going to the doctors in a few weeks. They can tell us if we should worry about buying more."

Hinata nodded. "That makes sense."

"Got that Ino?" Tenten asked.

"Yes I got it." Ino sighed.

The girls just chatted about random things until they got to the maternity store. Once inside the girls where surprised once again. The store had changed it's clothes from Christmas and new years outfits, to winter outfits.

"Hey girls." Aimi called to them from the other side of the store. The girls made their way over to her.

"Hey Aimi. We are here to buy some winter clothes." Ino told her excitedly.

Aimi observed the other girls, then looked back to Ino. "I am guessing you're the one who loves shopping."

The other girls nodded. "She is the one who want's us to shop. But I honestly don't really think we need to. We still have a bunch of other clothes that we could fit." Sakura told her.

"I saw Ino at the festival, and she told me her measurements which is around two inches and eight millimeters. I am going to guess your all similar. So you need to look for outfits that are at least three to five centimeters more than your torso. That was you can wear them whenever you need to for at least another month or even less." Aimi said.

"I still don't see why we have to buy new clothes." Sakura complained.

Aimi just smiled. "Trust me when you wake up one morning, and realize you can't fit into your jeans anymore you will be glad you bought them."

Sakura just sighed, and the girls split up to different sides of the stores looking at clothes. Sakura was surprised that shopping wasn't that bad. She knew that she couldn't wear dresses when it was winter, so she kept to pants and shirts. Most of the clothes looked like clothes she would wear to bed. But that's probably because they are all maternity clothes, and are made so your stomach can fit. She choose a few outfits then headed to the dressing room. On her way there she passed Hinata.

"Good luck Sakura." Hinata smiled.

"Hey I don't hate shopping that much." Sakura returned her smile, then began to head to the dressing rooms again.

**Two hours later**

Sakura had already decided on her four outfits, and paid for them. She was now browsing the other shelves, while waiting for the others to finish. After hearing someone come up next to her she turned to look. Hinata was standing there with two bags.

"I am sort of glad that I am done, but I still want to shop." Hinata told her.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Are you getting bored doing absolutely nothing for the past few weeks?" She asked.

"Yes I am. I have been wanting to get out, and do something. Why?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we could go see Tsunade. She could find us something to do in the village that doesn't require chakra." Sakura answered.

"That's a good idea." Hinata told her.

"What's a good idea?" Tenten joined in the conversation.

Sakura turned to her. "I think we should ask Tsunade if there is anything we can do. It is getting kind of boring doing nothing."

"Hinata was right, that is a good idea. Even if it is just giving the civilians check ups, at least we get to socialize." Tenten told them.

"Okay so as soon as Ino's done we can go put our stuff away, then go see Tsunade." Sakura and the girls looked over to see Ino still shopping. _This was going to be longer than they thought._

**Thirty minutes later **

The girls had entered lady Tsunade's office. "Hello ladies."

"Hey Tsunade. We were wondering if there is anything we can do today. We have been lazy for the past month, and it's starting to get to us." Sakura told her.

Tsunade looked through some papers on her desk. "If you really want to do something, you could go to the hospital, and see what easy work is to be done."

"Well at least it's something." Sakura sighed.

"Look girls, I know that since you four are ninja you aren't used to not working out everyday. But it gets easier when you realize just how pregnant you really are. Your stomachs will catch up with you." Tsunade told them. "You will be surprised on how easy it is to not be a ninja for a while. I have to go through it every day being the Hokage. I don't get to go on missions any more. But you can always walk that is exercise, and it gives you something to do."

"Thank you Tsunade." Sakura smiled, and the four girls left to the hospital. When they were about to enter Sakura stopped them. "After hospital duties we should go to the library."

"I think I get what your talking about." Tenten told her.

"Yeah we can go, and look for a few books on pregnancies. First of all it can give us something to look at everyday. Second of all it would be nice to know exactly what we are getting our selves into." She told the three.

They nodded then the girls went inside.

**Four hours later**

The girls had been helping patients for four hours. So that made it five o'clock. When they finally got out of the hospital they were exhausted.

On their way to the library Hinata sighed. "I can understand what Tsunade was talking about. I think my pregnancy has caught up with me."

The other three nodded in agreement as they entered the library. They split up, and looked through the bookshelves. After ten minutes the girls got back together. They all agreed on a book that would help them know what happens each month to them. It was a special edition for twins. Once they checked out the book, they walked back to their houses.

"I don't know about you three, but I want to go out to eat for dinner." Sakura told them.

"Me to, I could use some chicken from that diner we went to." Ino agreed.

"Go put the book inside of your house Saki, then we can go eat." Tenten told her.

Sakura nodded then went inside the Uchiha mansion. She walked upstairs, and in her room. Her bags that held her maternity clothes were on her bed, so Sakura grabbed them, and brought them in the closet. As for the book she put it on her desk, then she walked back downstairs, and outside.

The girls began to head to the diner. "You know we need to use up as much of this week as we can. When the guys get back it will be back to them watching our every move." Tenten told them.

"Are you suggesting that we break their rules?" Hinata asked.

"Not all of them. Like we still need to make sure what ever we do won't affect our kids, but other than that yes I am." Tenten replied.

"I think that's a great idea." Sakura smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Might be uploading another chapter of this story sooner than the other stories, but ****it just depends.**


	18. Holly, A New Spy

_Review:_

_The girls began to head to the diner. "You know we need to use up as much of this week as we can. When the guys get back it will be back to them watching our every move." Tenten told them._

"_Are you suggesting that we break their rules?" Hinata asked._

"_Not all of them. Like we still need to make sure what ever we do won't affect our kids, but other than that yes I am." Tenten replied._

"_I think that's a great idea." Sakura smiled._

* * *

**Girls POV a week later, January seventh**

"Okay I don't think I have had this much fun with you three girls in a while." Sakura sighed as she plopped down onto the couch. "To bad it going to end in a couple of days."

Ino came to sit beside her. "Don't worry about it. We can do this more often. The guys have lives to. So I am sure they don't want to be following us around for the rest of our lives."

"Ino's right Saks. We can spend more time together, the guys can't take that away from us." Tenten told her.

"I agree with you. We are still our own people." Sakura told them. "Hina why haven't you said anything yet." She asked.

"If you honestly want my opinion I think that we should continue to have girls day out." Hinata answered. "It only makes sense. We have felt so much better when we have gone out this week."

The girls nodded in agreement. "Okay so what do you three want to do today?" Tenten asked.

"Well we can go, and get a massage." Ino suggested.

Sakura laughed. "That is so random," she smiled, "but it's a good idea. My back is not letting me stand for to long today." The girls left to go get their massages.

**A couple of days later**

It was twelve o'clock. The guys were coming back today. The girls were sulking, well not Ino.

"Come on girls cheer up. We talked about this a couple of days ago. We are still going to be together." Ino told them.

Sakura sighed. "Alright we will cheer up." She looked over to Hinata. "What's up Hinata?"

Hinata was looking away from them, and was looking out the window. "I sense the chakra again."

"Really, where is it?" Sakura asked as she got up, and tried to search. Once she found it she frowned. Whoever it was, was standing directly still, as if it was waiting for them. "I think we should go out to it."

"What are you crazy?" Ino screeched.

"No I am not crazy. All we have to do is be on our top guard. If it looks like they set up a trap, or anything we can retreat." She moved to the door.

"Saki is right." Tenten got up as well.

Ino just sighed heavily. "I really don't think this is a good idea."

Tenten just rolled her eyes. "Just come on Ino."

"Please Ino." Sakura begged.

"Alright." Ino got up, and the girls began to go into the forest.

On their way there Sakura turned to Hinata. "You are not aloud to use your byakugon, but you have learned how to sense other presences with out it right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I learned that with my sensei. Why?" Hinata asked.

"Because when we get there we need someone to make sure whoever it is, is not going to surprise attack us." Sakura answered.

Once the girls got to the clearing, they all locked eyes with the intruder. It was definitely a girl.

"What do you want with us?" Sakura asked.

The girl looked to her. "To kill you of course. But, I can't do that now."

"Why can't you?" Ino asked.

"To tell you the truth I was going to kill you. As I said before I can't do that now. I have been watching you four since new years eve. That was my order. Then I was to kill you when those boys left. But something about you four changed my mind." The girl came closer. "The reason why you couldn't sense me before is because I hid my chakra. I purposely released it so I can talk to you four."

"What about?" Tenten asked.

The girl looked uncomfortable for a moment. "I want to help you. I no longer want to work with the people who sent me here."

"How can we trust you?" Sakura asked.

"Your still alive aren't you." She stated. "Your hokage probably didn't tell you this, but a group of ninja's were found dead outside the walls of Konoha. They had in their inventory pictures of you four, and information about you as well. I killed them before they could get in the village, and attack you. Go ask your hokage if you don't believe me. I will wait here." The girl told them.

"I believe you." Hinata told her. "She is telling the truth."

Sakura nodded. "Alright, start by telling us your name."

"Holly is my name. The group who is currently after you four is called la muerte.(it means death) The leader is a strawberry blonde girl named Collie. She has a grudge against you four for some reason. She wouldn't tell us, but she said it was because you four were terrible. When I realized she was wrong I decided to leave the group. There are three other main girls in the group. Each has their own power. Although she hires other people sometimes to. I will help you with whatever questions you have." Holly told them.

Hinata suddenly tensed up. "There is someone coming. Actually about twelve someone's."

Holly grabbed a few Kunai, and turned to the closest person. She sent the Kunai flying, but the person dodged. Then came back to her, and punched her in the stomach. She got sent back ten feet, and slammed into a tree. The attacker turned to the group of girls, and was heading towards Ino, who was the closest.

Sakura just met the girl, but she was furious with the attacker. She was about to go forward, but four other people beat her to it.

The guys had returned from their mission. Shikamaru killed the person that attacked Holly then moved onto another ninja. The girls feet were glued to the ground. With shock, and relief.

Ino on the other hand was tense, every time she heard something near her she would flinch. She was scared something like this would happen. That's why she didn't want to go out here in the first place.

After a few more minutes the guys had finally killed the rogue ninja's. They walked over to the girls. The feeling came back to Sakura, and she looked over to Ino. She had saw Ino start to shake earlier. _Crap! She is either really mad or in shock. _"Tenten, Hinata go check on Holly. No healing what's so ever. We can bring her to the hospital if anything is broken." Sakura ordered.

The two girls nodded, and sped over to Holly's crumpled body. Naruto and Neji followed them, probably going to scold them.

Sakura didn't even look at Sasuke. Afraid to see his face. So she just walked over to Ino. Ino was pale, and her eyes showed fear. "Sit!" Sakura commanded. Ino jumped in response, but sat down. "As I thought your in shock." Sakura sat down in front of her, she could feel the guys move closer.

"Why would she be in shock?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura applied chakra lightly to Ino's temple to try to get her out of it. "At the moment I am not sure. She could have all kinds of reasons. The guy who attacked Holly came after her. It's my best guess." She responded.

After a few minutes of applying chakra to Ino's forehead the color came back to Ino's face, and her eyes began to brighten. Sakura sighed in relief when Ino finally moved.

Ino focused her eyes on Sakura. "I told you it was a bad idea."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

Ino just shook her head, ignored him, and looked to Sakura. "Next time you want to go meet a stranger in the forest leave me behind." Ino slowly stood up.

"Wait you, Hinata, and Tenten wanted to go find the person in the forest?" Sasuke asked.

"Sort of." Sakura mumbled.

Sasuke felt all sorts of emotions run through him. Most included something involving anger. But he calmed down. "Don't do it again, or next time we go on a mission we will get Tsunade to have anbu watching you at all times." He told her.

Sakura just mumbled something incoherent, and crossed her arms.

Ino turned to Sakura. "How's Holly?" She asked.

"I don't know yet. I was busy trying to get someone out of shock." Sakura paled suddenly, her eyes darting to Ino's stomach.

Ino just shook her head, and whispered to were only Sakura could hear. "Their fine. I already checked."

Sakura nodded, and both girls walked past the two confused guys.

"Okay what was Ino talking about?" Shikamaru asked.

"Something that made Sakura freak out. Why don't you ask her later." Sasuke told him, and they followed the girls to Holly.

Once there they saw Holly trying to stand up, and Tenten and Hinata were trying to get her to stop moving. "Hey Holly here's a thought, listen to Tenten and Hinata, or you will have another broken rib." Sakura told her.

Tenten looked to Sakura. "We didn't even tell you she broke anything. How did you know?"

Sakura just walked forward. "Tsunade wasn't my only teacher in medical training." She pointed to Holly's right foot. "Her foot is pointed inward. Since she wasn't doing that before the attack, you can tell her right rib is broken. Of course it could be more than one, but it just tells you where the problem is. Hinata and Tenten do you mind taking Holly to the hospital. I think I am going to check out the attackers." Without waiting for an answer Sakura walked to the battle field. She could hear footsteps following her.

"Saks why do you want to look at them?" Ino asked. She held a hand over her nose when the smell of blood got to much for her.

"Because if these ninja have evidence about working for la muerte, we know Holly was telling the truth." Sakura answered as she knelt down next to the most unbloody ninja. The stench of the blood was bothering her, but not that much.

"What is la muerte?" Sasuke asked.

"I will tell you about it later." Sakura told him. She began to take off the ninja's pack.

"Damn it!" Ino cussed loudly in frustration, and walked forward. "Just get all of the ninja packs that don't have blood on them, and take them away from here. The smell of the blood is starting to make me dizzy." She complained.

"Alright, chill out." Sakura quickly gathered the bags that didn't have blood on them, and they walked away. Sasuke quickly burned the bodies that remained. Then followed the group.

Ino finally released the air she was holding in. "That was so nauseating. How the hell can you stand that Sakura?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, and tossed the bags on the ground. "First of all it bothered me a little bit. Second of all the reason why it didn't bother me as much as it did you, was because I am used to the smell. I have performed way to many surgeries." She opened one of the bags. After going through it she tossed it away. She went through another one, and sighed. "You would think they would make this a whole lot more easier on us."

Ino laughed, and sat down next to her. "So you have the impression that criminals should make life so much more better on their enemies?" She asked.

Sakura nodded. "It would be so much more helpful."

Ino began laughing. She could see that even Shikamaru and Sasuke were smirking. Ino just paid her attention back to Sakura, as she was about to open the last bag.

Sakura had also saw the boys smile. But, now was not the time for thinking about them. So she began to open the last bag. What she saw shocked her. Their were four pictures of the girls, each with their families.

Ino looked over, and saw the pictures, and felt like throwing up.

Sakura saw Ino's look of disgust, and closed her own eyes. After choking down her emotions she stood up, and threw the last bag away, and ripped up the pictures. "Yeah Holly was telling the truth." She threw away the pieces, and began to walk away.

Ino immediately walked after her, and caught her arm. "Damn Sakura! Calm your blood pressure before you have a stroke."

Sasuke was next to them in a minute. "Sakura." He stated.

"Yeah I know. Maybe if I take a nap it will lower." Sakura told him. She was going to walk away, but Ino stopped her. "Sakura it better be down in an hour or Holly won't be the only one visiting the hospital today."

Sakura nodded, and turned to Sasuke. Silently pleading for him to carry her.

He rolled his eyes, understanding her plea, and picked her up. Sakura turned to look at Ino. "See you later."

With that said Sasuke began to run. They were at the house in seconds. Once Sasuke had entered her bedroom, she yawned. The truth was she really was tired. Earlier that morning the girls had walked three laps around Konoha, and she could definitely say that Konoha isn't a small village. Plus Ino dragged them to go look at the maternity store again.

Sasuke heard her yawn, and set her down on her bed, and she layed back. He was going to leave, but Sakura grabbed his arm. "You didn't tell me how your mission went."

Sasuke sat on the edge of her bed, and turned to face her. "Well I didn't die if that's what your asking."

She laughed. "Please I know you are alive. Did you tell Temari I said hi?" She asked.

"What do you think?" He answered.

Sakura just studied him for a moment. "I think you probably didn't." She concluded.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He had been doing that a lot lately.

Her eyelids feeling extremely droopy. Sasuke saw this, and stood up. "I am going to let you sleep." The last thing Sakura could remember is Sasuke standing next to her, then she fell asleep.

A few hours later Sakura could feel someone poking her. "Sasuke, I swear to god if that is you, I'm going to kill you." She said without opening her eyes. She could hear a few laughs. _Great other people are here to._

"Come on Sakura we need to talk." He poked her again.

Sakura slapped his hand away, and angrily sat up. After opening her eyes she glared at him. "Who is we? All of Konoha." She said as she observed the rest of the room. Ino and Tenten were sitting on her desk, while Hinata was in her desk chair. The other guys were just standing around.

Naruto laughed. "Your room is really big Sakura. But, I don't think all of Konoha could fit in this. Are your hormones messing with your brain?" Naruto asked.

Sakura's eyes flashed with anger. She kicked off the covers she didn't remember having over her, and moved to the side of the bed. When she stood up quickly, she was ready to kill him, but she didn't except for dizziness to come to her head. She reached out, and grabbed Sasuke's arm for support.

"What the hell, Sakura?" He asked, and he put his around her to steady her.

She just grumbled something, moved out of his arms, and walked to her bathroom. She forcefully opened the door so it banged hard against the wall. She quickly ran a brush through her hair.

As she put her hair in a pony tail she walked out. She clearly was still irritated, and as she turned to Naruto he knew the look. "Now, Naruto if you would be so kind as to repeat what you said earlier." Sakura said as she put her hands on her hips.

Naruto had not realized what he said was bad until she said that. He was about to back up, but Sakura grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Well Sakura you see-" BANG!

Sakura let go of him, as he fell to the ground. Tenten had crept up behind him while Sakura was talking, and decked him on the head. Tenten and Sakura high fived, then Tenten glared at Naruto. "That's offensive to all of us girls." Tenten looked at the other guys. "So learn from Naruto's mistake, and be sure not to act like him."

Sakura laughed. "As I said before Tenten. What would I do without you?"

"You would be hopelessly lost." She replied.

The girls giggled then sat on Sakura's bed. Sakura crossed her arms. "Now, may I ask why there is a party in my room, and I wasn't informed until now?"

Sasuke frowned. "Why did you four go out into the forest?" He asked.

"That's kind of obvious." Sakura told him. "We sensed the chakra, and the girl wasn't moving so we went to check it out."

"Did you even think about the danger of doing that?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata turned to look at Ino. Ino had crossed her arms, and gave them I told you so look.

"Ino your in trouble too. You still went with them." Shikamaru told her.

"I know that. But, I told them that we shouldn't go, and then Sakura had to start begging, so I gave in." Ino pointed out.

Hinata sighed. "I don't see why we are getting this little talk. The chick isn't even on the enemy side anymore."

"Do you know her? She could just be saying that." Naruto asked.

"I don't know if she was just saying that." Hinata turned to Sakura, as they shared a look.

The guys just shook their heads. "We are going to be down stairs. Come down there in a bit." Shikamaru said, and the guys left.

Sakura got up from her bed, and stood in front of her mirror. Her jacket was still on, but Sasuke had taken off her shoes. He must have also put her under the covers. She noticed that the girls didn't have jackets on. "Why don't you have your jackets on?"

"They are downstairs in the coat closet." Tenten answered as she laid down on top of Sakura's bed.

"Alrighty." Sakura looked at the clock. It read 5:22 PM. She must have been asleep for three hours. After quickly brushing her hair, she took off her jacket it, and threw it on her long table that she added into the room. It was set between the bathroom, and closet door. Now that she though about it her room was fairly big. She shook her head of the thoughts, and turned back to her reflection. The light red, long sleeved shirt she had on was tight on her. Making her stomach appear bigger than it was. Or it was just how big her stomach was either way. She measured her torso. It had grown a lot through December. All the girls had. They were now three inches, and five milli meters. "Our bellies have grown a lot more."

"Really? Can you measure me?" Ino asked.

Sakura ended up measuring everyone. They were all around the same. "Even if we are all having twins it is odd that we all have the same measurements."

"Yeah well when we get bigger it will change." Tenten told her. "Don't we have a doctors appointment tomorrow?" She asked.

Sakura cursed, causing the girls to look at her. "I forgot about that." She explained.

"Yeah well I hope you didn't forget it's at eleven. So get Sasuke to wake you up at least an hour in advance." Hinata smiled when Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I will. I don't always forget." Sakura said defensively.

The girls giggled. "What brought this up anyways?" Hinata asked.

"Well I was looking at myself in the mirror. I felt odd. Like my clothes felt tighter. So that's why I measured. It feels like they are growing faster." Sakura sighed.

"To bad we didn't keep that book." Ino accompanied Sakura's mood.

The girls had decided they didn't want the pregnancy book, and Sakura took it back yesterday. They wanted everything to be a surprise.

"Oh well it's fine." Hinata got up.

The girls then headed downstairs. The guys were sitting around the living room. Neji and Shikamaru were playing Shogi. (Sakura likes to play Shogi sometimes so that's why there is a Shogi board over at the Uchiha house) Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on the couch. It sounded like they were arguing, but they stopped when the girls came down.

Sakura walked over to Sasuke, and whispered something in his ear. He nodded, and Sakura looked at everyone else. "Do you guys wanna stay for dinner? It's five thirty, so I could probably get it done in an hour." She asked.

They nodded, and Sakura headed to the kitchen. She could hear the other girls follow. "We are helping." Hinata told her.

Sakura nodded, and leaned against the counter. "What should we make?"

"Let's make something that we know the guys would like." Tenten paused for a second. "Steak, mashed potatoes, green beans, rolls, and anything else you want to add." She suggested.

**I am southern okay. That is my favorite meal when my mom cooks it. If you don't like it, just make something up. I couldn't really think of anything else.**

"Sounds good." Sakura smiled. "I will go ahead and start the steaks. After I get those going I think I am going to fry some tomatoes. Sasuke said if he had to choose anything related to fruits or vegetables. It would be tomatoes." She began to get the stuff out for the steaks.

"If you can Sakura, get some of the juice from the steaks. I can use it to make some gravy. Then I will help you with the steaks." Tenten told her.

"I am going to make the green beans, because my aunt taught me a secret recipe. I made some for my parents, and they said I had to make them more. So I am going to assume that I am an amazing cook." Ino carried on grabbing stuff out of the cabinets.

"Your also an amazing air head." Tenten told her.

Ino squealed, and they started tickling each other.

"Hey kids no horse playing in the kitchen." A voice came from the door way.

From her place leaning against the counter, Sakura shared a look with Hinata. They turned to the source. "Were not doing anything."

They guys were standing there. "Of course you aren't." Sasuke told them sarcastically. "Anyway we are going out to train."

Sakura picked up a wooden spoon, and pointed it at the guys. "If you come back here sweaty, you better take a shower, or no food for you." She demanded.

"Okay boss." Sasuke said, and he left the kitchen before Sakura could throw anything that would break skin.

After the guys left the girls were quiet. "Okay since you got that taken care of. I am going to make the rolls, set the table, and make dessert." Hinata told them.

They nodded, and all got to work cooking.

**Around an hour later**

The guys trained lightly so the girls wouldn't get mad, and now they were on their way back. Well that's what Hinata said. "I promise you guys. They only trained a bit, because they all knew what Sakura would do. So they're on their way back."

"Alright then. Is everyone done?" Sakura asked.

The girls nodded. Each girl brought the dishes to the table. The steaks however were already on the plates so the guys wouldn't fight over who got the biggest piece. So all that they put down was the mashed potatoes, green beans, rolls, and fried potatoes. Once the guys came in they weren't excepting this big of a meal. But, when they smelt it they forgot about it.

After they got something to drink all eight sat down. This is how they sat. Sakura next to Sasuke, Ino next to Shikamaru, Hinata next to Naruto, and Tenten next to Neji. The guys had said thank you, and the food was passed out. With their plates full everyone began to eat.

Hinata, who was across from Sakura, turned to her. "Hey Sakura what did you find in the packs?" She asked.

Sakura swallowed the food in her mouth. "Oh yeah, I forgot you guys weren't with me and Ino." She shared a look with Ino.

Ino took a sip of her water then set the glass down. "Holly was telling the truth. They had pictures in there bag." Ino told them quietly.

"Wait! You mean that chick that you were saving in the forest, is someone that has been trying to kill you for that past six months." Naruto yelled out.

Hinata nodded like it was no big deal.

"Are you crazy? What if she was lying?" Naruto asked.

Hinata frowned. "We already covered that earlier Naruto. We have proof now." After explaining that she turned to Sakura. "By the way Holly checked out of the hospital after she was healed. We talked with the hokage, and we thought of a plan. Holly was to go back to the group, and be a spy for us. She will be sending a letter every two weeks. It was about an hour after you decided to be lazy, and sleep." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Why are you rolling your eyes at me?" Hinata asked even though she already knew the answer.

Sakura crossed her arms. "Come on Hinata. We all know who's fault it is for making me tired."

Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura turned to look at Ino. Ino just frowned. "What did I do? All I suggested is that we go look around the store. I didn't say we had to shop. I am not that selfish."

Tenten nearly choked on her water, and had to leave the table so she could go laugh in the kitchen.

"Not funny Tenten" Ino yelled into the kitchen.

They could hear more of Tenten's laughter until it slowly started to die down. After Tenten came back, she was grinning. "Please we all know that if Sakura hadn't threatened you, then you would have bought about four hundred dollars worth of clothes. Then you would make us buy stuff we don't need at the moment."

Ino was about to say something, but just sighed. "We'll need it eventually." She said quietly.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore she had to laugh. "Just don't say anything else Ino." She said smiling.

Around ten minutes later Hinata stood up. "If everybody's done it's time to get dessert." Everyone was done, so the girls gathered the empty dishes, and walked into the kitchen. Only to come back with some bowls, spoons, and the most amazing Oreo ice-cream cake. They were going to be very happy people at the end of the night.

**After dessert**

The girls had cleaned the dishes, and now they were in the living room. The guys were sitting on the couches. The girls had been chatting, and ended up just sitting on the floor even though there was another couch for them to sit on.

"Hey Hinata do you want to go ahead and go?" Naruto asked.

For a moment Hinata was going to ask why, but she remembered something. He wants an answer. "Sure. See you later." Hinata said to the girls as they walked out.

The three girls said goodbye, and stayed quiet as Hinata and Naruto left. As soon as the front door closed Sakura turned to Tenten and Ino. "What do you think she's going to say?"

Both Ino's and Tenten's eyes lit up. "Yes of course." Ino said laughing.

Tenten was grinning. "There is no way she would say no."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

The three girls just ignored the question, and laughed.

**Naruto and Hinata's POV**

"Hinata what did you decide?" Naruto asked.

They were on his porch when she grabbed his hand. He turned to her, and she looked him in the eyes. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I want to go out with you Naruto." Hinata giggled. The next thing she knew, Naruto's arms were around her. She returned the embrace. She didn't know how long they hugged each other, but it only felt like seconds when something hit her. _I need to tell him soon._ "Naruto I know you want to know why I was mad at you. Can I have a little bit more time to think about it before I tell you?" She asked.

Naruto pulled back to look at her. "Whenever your ready Hinata."

She smiled, and they both went inside.

**Uchiha house**

Tenten and Neji left after Naruto and Hinata, now it was Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Sasuke left. Shikamaru and Sasuke were playing Shogi. Sakura and Ino were upstairs. Sakura decided that Ino was going to spend the night. So they were upstairs getting dressed in pajama's. Since the girls were the same size Ino was borrowing pajama's.

After ten minutes of being upstairs, they began to head down the stairs. The boys looked up from the game when they heard what Sakura was saying. Which was a whole bunch of cussing. Ino on the other hand was laughing. Shikamaru looked at Sasuke, and raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke sighed. "Don't ask. Her vocabulary when she is mad is not at all good." They watched the girls again.

Ino said something, and Sakura screamed. "Your dead Yamanaka." Next thing the guys knew Sakura was chasing Ino through the living room, and to the kitchen.

"We should probably stop them. Especially since they are running in the house. Which they could get hurt." Shikamaru said to Sasuke.

The guys left the game, and went in search of the girls. Which wasn't very hard since Ino was laughing really hard right now. Sakura was growling, and cursing left and right. They were in the dining room. Ino on one side of the table, Sakura on the other. Sakura was about to move, and so was Ino, but when they tried. They couldn't move. Sakura looked down, and saw a shadow casting from the door way. "Damn it Shikamaru quit interfering. Ino-pig deserves it."

Ino just smiled. "Wow Saks you haven't called me that in a while."

**The way you pronounce Sakura's nickname Saks is Socks not Sax. Weird, but it sounds better that way.**

Sakura tried not to smile, but failed. "Yeah because you haven't pissed me off like this in a while."

"What did she do?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru released his jutsu, but was over by Ino in a second. Just in case she decided to move. Sasuke did the same to Sakura When Sakura wasn't speaking, Ino smirked. "Well since Sakura doesn't want to say anything, I will. She-"

"Is going to kick someone's ass if they don't shut up." Sakura interrupted.

Ino just began to laugh, and she walked around the table to Sakura. "I'm hurt Sakura." She said dramatically.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her dramatic act. "You will be if you don't get your ass back into the living room. That way if you do decide to say anything I can't break anything in their." Both girls laughed, and walked into the living room.

"Whenever those to are together they can be a pain." Sasuke told Shikamaru.

"Their relationship is different from the ones they share with everyone else. They have been best friends for a long time." Shikamaru replied.

They walked back into the living room, and went back to their game. The girls were talking with each other quietly on the couch.

* * *

**A/N: My internet is being a pain in the butt! I really hate not being able to upload, but until we get our internet fixed or get a new internet I can't promise uploads on days. When the internet is being nice, I'll be able to give you guys a few days in advance hint that the chapters are going to be uploaded. I'm really sorry about it though.**


	19. The Babies Gender's

_Review:_

"_Whenever those to are together they can be a pain." Sasuke told Shikamaru._

"_Their relationship is different from the ones they share with everyone else. They have been best friends for a long time." Shikamaru replied._

_They walked back into the living room, and went back to their game. The girls were talking with each other quietly on the couch. _

* * *

**Next morning, January tenth, ten o'clock**

Ino left earlier to get ready for the appointment. Sakura meanwhile had just stepped out of the shower. She quickly dried her wet hair, and got dressed. Since it was a doctors appointment, she wanted to dress comfortable. And her definition of comfortable usually had to do with sweatpants. She choose white sweatpants, pink long sleeved shirt, and Sasuke's jacket. After putting her hair in a low-side ponytail, she went downstairs.

Sasuke was in the kitchen. He informed her when Ino was about to leave earlier, that he was making breakfast. Sakura walked into the kitchen, and sat at the table. She put her elbows on the table, and her head into her hands. "Morning." She yawned.

"Next time when you have another appointment in the morning, no more sleepovers the night before." He told her as he gave her plate to her.

She ignored him, and began to eat. After a few minutes of silence, she looked over to him. "What are you going to be doing today?" She asked.

"Kakashi asked us to meet up at the training grounds. We'll probably be training for a few hours." He replied. Since it had been cold Kakashi made their training sessions shorter than usual.

"After I am done with my appointment, I am coming to watch." She informed him.

"Sakura, you know that you shouldn't be outside that long when it's this cold." He told her.

Sakura rolled her eyes, and picked up her empty plate. She has been eating more quickly lately. Something that Sasuke had found amusing, and pointed it out to her often. "Sasuke, you should know that I am coming no matter if you like it or not." She put her empty plate in the sink, and walked into the living room.

He followed her. "Well if you come, your only going to be out there for an hour tops."

"I guess that's fine." Sakura picked up her pink shoulder bag, and walked to the door. "See you later." Then she left.

**At the hospital**

The girls met up with each other in the lobby, and now they were all in the examining room.

"I hope the nurse won't take long to get in here. I would like to know what we are doing today." Ino sighed.

"Sakura do you know?" Tenten asked.

"Well I don't know much, but I know that since we are in our first week of our sixth month almost our second week, we'll most likely still be doing basic check up stuff. But, I'm not sure."

The girls stayed silent after that. Finally the nurse came in. "Hello ladies. The doctor will be in with you four in a minute. I am going to go ahead, and listen to the babies breathing, take some blood, and the doctor will come in and do everything else." The nurse went to each girl, listened to the heartbeats, and took some of their blood. Eventually the nurse was done, and left.

No longer than a minute after the nurse left Dr. Aria came in. "Good morning." She sat down on her stool across from them. "Any questions before we begin?"

"I don't think so. We just want to know what we are doing." Sakura spoke for the girls.

Aria nodded. "Okay well today we are going over some things that will begin to happen to you four. We can start with stomach growth. What are your measurements?"

"We are each around three inches and five milli meters." Tenten told her.

"Is that normal?" Sakura asked.

Aria wrote the measurements on each of their files before looking at Sakura. "Well it is a bit unusual, but with your situation with that pill, it's very possible. Don't worry about it though. Through out your pregnancies, you can differ by a few centimeters. Speaking of that you are all six months along, correct?"

"Yeah our second week starts tomorrow." Hinata replied.

Aria nodded, and wrote that down. "Seeing that your babies were conceived on the tenth of August I calculated your measurements for each month."

"But, isn't it true that everyone is different?" Sakura asked.

"Yes there is that. There is a chance you might grow faster than what I calculated, or maybe slower, but it's just something to help you to plan for clothing." Aria replied.

"Oh yeah I wanted to ask you about that. Around new years we bought four outfits each." Sakura told her. "I don't know if we need to buy more. Since we have grown so much that the clothes are beginning to feel tight."

"Well to tell you the truth you might want to consider buying more clothes. You four are going to be around four and a half inches by the end of this month if I calculated correctly." Aria explained.

"Wow that big." Ino stated.

"Your babies are going to be growing a lot. A woman who is having one kid is supposed to get around seven to eight inches by the end of her pregnancy. A woman who is having twins should be getting around ten to twelve inches."

Ino's mouth dropped. "Wow." Was all she could say.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Okay we will go ahead, and take care of the clothes. Anything else we need to know?"

"Yes," Dr. Aria paused. "do you four want to know the gender's of your babies?" She asked. "You could have done it a month ago, but I didn't mention it because you four had just found out about having twins so I thought it would have been stressful to decide."

The girls shared a look. "How much time do we have to think about it?" Tenten asked.

"As long as you want. But, it's better to get it earlier." Aria replied.

"Alright thanks." This came from Sakura.

"That's it for today's appointment. Your next appointment will be a month from now." Aria shook their hands, and left.

The girls got up, and began to walk to the lobby. "Do you three want to know?" Sakura asked.

"I really don't know." They answered.

The girls were silent for the rest of the way outside. "I am going to go to the training grounds to watch my team train. There is a chance that your teams will be there. Want to go?" Sakura asked.

"Sure sounds like fun." Tenten answered for them.

They walked to the training grounds. Their teams watched them. Their teammates had greeted them, but they just replied with halfhearted waves. They didn't really say anything. Sakura just led the girls to a side of the training ground, and sat down. The teams began to train again. They were there for thirty minutes before the girls got tired of the silence.

"Sakura why don't you say something? You are the one who usually is talking." Tenten asked.

"I don't know what to say." Sakura said as she pulled her knees to her chest, and rested her head on them.

Ino scooted closer to her, and put an arm around her. "Your worrying about it way to much. The doctor said that its whenever we decide. Don't worry about it now."

"She is right Sakura. No use in worrying about it." Tenten told her.

"Who said I was worrying? That damn doctor just had to tell us that. She stressed me out, that's all!" Sakura snapped loudly.

"Woah chill out Sakura. Your going to let all of Konoha know." Ino said as she moved back to where she was sitting.

Sakura just closed her eyes. _I bet the guys are looking over here right now. Well make that everyone. _She brought her head up, and it seemed that everyone was staring. Her anger getting the best of her, she turned away from the teams, and to the girls. "I am going to go ahead, and go shopping. My back is getting sore, when I slouch like this." With that said she stood up, using the tree behind her for support.

"Does your back hurt really that bad?" Hinata questioned.

"Yeah it hurts. But, it will hopefully get better when I walk around a bit." Sakura replied.

"Do you mind if I go with you? I am kind of tired myself. It will be best to get the shopping out of the way." Hinata asked.

_Well at least she didn't say I was worrying. _"Sure that would be good." Sakura answered.

Hinata was going to get up, but Sakura helped her so she didn't have to struggle. "Let me know if your back hurts to much." Hinata said.

Sakura nodded. _Okay standing up didn't help much. I hope it gets better after I walk. _She reached behind her, and massaged her lower back a little bit. "Damn! Note to self never slouch again."

Hinata smiled a bit. "I would laugh at that, but since your probably in pain I won't."

"Bye Sakura and Hinata. Sakura, I hope you feel better." Tenten called since the two were now farther away.

"Bye Saks." Ino called.

**Sasuke and Naruto POV**

The two had started sparring again after Sakura's outburst, and keeping an eye on the girls(Sakura and Hinata). When Sakura got up they both stopped. After Hinata had gotten up, and the girls began to walk away, the two boys saw Sakura place a hand on her back. Then they heard what Tenten said.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke. He could tell that Sasuke wanted to go with Sakura, but he also knew that Sasuke wanted to finish the sparring. "We can go follow them. We have been training for a while." Naruto suggested.

Sasuke nodded, and the two began to run to where the girls were.

**Normal POV**

The girls just reached the maternity store, when they could hear the guys come up behind them.

"What do you want?" Hinata asked. The girls stopped, and turn to look at them. "We are going shopping." She stated.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, who still had her hand on her back. "We will join you."

Sakura sighed, and went to the door of the maternity store. "Great."

Hinata watched Sakura go in. "Ignore her attitude. She isn't happy at the moment." Then she went in after Sakura.

The guys followed them. Hinata had went over to Sakura and they were talking to Aimi. The guys began to walk over to them.

**Girls POV**

"So the two guys that are coming over, are they the fathers?" Aimi asked.

Sakura just continued to massage her back. "Yeah they are. Guess who's who."

Aimi observed the girls then the guys. "Blondie is Hina's and raven hair is Saki's. I am also guessing you haven't told them."

Hinata nodded as the guys were finally in hearing range.

**Normal POV**

The guys stood beside them. Sakura introduced them. "Anyway Aimi, Dr. Aria told us that we needed to consider buying more clothes. She said that the four outfits we already bought won't last us much longer."

Aimi wrote something down. "Alright so I would suggest going for sizes that are three to five inches more than what you are. That way after you grow out of the outfits you already bought, you can go ahead and use the new ones."

Sakura brought a hand to her forehead, and massaged her temple. "Alright I got it. Thanks Aimi." She turned away from the counter, and went to go look at the clothes. Sasuke followed after her.

Aimi looked at Hinata. "What's wrong with her. I know she is tired, but she keeps on resting her hand on her back."

"Well earlier we were watching the guys train, and the way she was sitting messed up her back." Hinata explained.

Aimi smiled softly. "I hope it gets better." Then, Hinata and Naruto went off to the clothes.

**SasuSaku POV **

Sakura wasn't sure what she wanted to get. The time they would need the new sized clothes would be soon.

"Why do you keep holding your back like that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I am sore." Sakura replied. "When I sat down earlier I was sitting with my knees close to me. So apparently I can't do that without getting sore afterwards."

Sasuke nodded before asking another question. "What happened at the doctors? I heard what you said earlier."

Sakura shifted her shoulder bag on her shoulder. "It wasn't really that bad. I was just stressed out." Sakura picked a shirt off one of the racks, and moved to a different one. "The appointment today was to listen to the heartbeat, and take blood as usual. But mostly the doctor wanted to talk about stuff like how big our stomach's are going to get. Which wasn't bad. That stuff was easy. Before we left she asked if we wanted to know the babies gender."

"How is that a bad thing?" He asked.

"It's not a bad thing. I just couldn't decide if I want to or not. But, I don't really think I want to." Sakura admitted.

"Well then I don't see how it's stressful." He told her. _I would say wait. Of course it's not my decision. I shouldn't say anything. _

Suddenly Sakura stopped looking at the clothes, and looked at him. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but what do you think I should do?" She asked.

_Can she read minds? _"Honestly I think you should wait. It would be more of a surprise when you give birth to them. Then again it's really just whatever you feel like." He replied.

Sakura stayed still for a moment as she registered his opinion. "I think that would be the better choice. I was leaning towards that any ways."

**NaruHina POV**

Hinata had already chosen her first outfit, and now was looking for a shirt to finish her second. She had told Naruto about the doctors visit.

"How are you going to buy stuff for your babies, when you don't know their gender?" Naruto asked.

"Well I am going to go with instincts. That's what me and the girls decided. I think I am going to have a girl and a boy. So I am going to shop for both." Hinata replied.

"I still don't understand. But, I guess if I really thought about it that would be the most logical thing to do. What do the other girls think their having?" Naruto asked.

"They think the same thing. So we are going to shop for both. Of course for a little while longer." Hinata responded as she picked up a shirt. "Time to check out." They walked over to the register, and Aimi began to ring up her clothes.

"Alright that will be thirty six dollars." Aimi told her.

Hinata reached for her bag, but Naruto already gave Aimi money. "Naruto I was going to pay for that."

Naruto laughed. "I know you _were _going to, but I did instead."

Hinata just shook her head, and grabbed the shopping bags. Naruto grabbed her free hand, and they walked to the front of the store. "Hey Sakura I am going to go home." Hinata said as they stopped next to Sakura and Sasuke who were headed to the register.

Sakura noticed that they were holding hands. "Okay you should take a nap. I bet your exhausted. I know I am."

"Hope you get better." Hinata said as they began to walk again.

**SasuSaku POV ten minutes later**

They were walking to the Uchiha manor when Sakura sighed.

Sasuke looked at her. "What's up?"

"I am just tired." Sakura answered.

"Well when we get home you can take a nap."

Sakura laughed lightly. "That seems to be the only thing I am doing lately." _Of course it's not a bad thing. I just think it's weird. Mostly because I am used to training all the time. I guess I should start walking more. Maybe that will keep the tiredness away. Okay maybe I didn't think that through. Walking will probably make me more tired._

**A week and a half later, 20****th**** of January **

"Would you quit? I'm coming!" Sakura yelled as she got off the couch.

Sasuke came out of the kitchen. "If it's the door I'll get it."

"No, I already wasted my time getting up." Sakura retorted as she walked to the door. She unlocked it, and opened it. As soon as the door was open she turned, and walked back to the couch. "I swear to god. You only had to knock one fucking time. Not ten million." She cursed at Ino. The girls and the other guys finally got over here.

"Sakura, you wouldn't have gotten up if we knocked once." Ino replied. As they walked in.

"Just shut the damn door. Your letting the cold air get in." Sakura said. Completely dismissing everything Ino just said. She walked back to where she was sitting on the couch. She wrapped herself back in her blanket, and curled back up on the couch.

"If you put on something other than shorts and a tank top, I'm sure you'd be warmer." Hinata commented as everyone sat down.

Sasuke came back from the kitchen, and handed Sakura a bowl that had pretzels in it. "You should go change. It's almost three in the afternoon. Your still in your pajama's. It's cold too."

Sakura just took a pretzel out of the bowl, and popped it into her mouth. "Thanks for the advice, but I'm good."

"It wasn't advice." Sasuke crossed his arms. "Go change into something else."

Sakura set her bowl of pretzels on the coffee table, and moved to get up. "I'm not going to waste my energy going up the stairs to change, then come back down them." She said before getting up, and going into the kitchen.

Sasuke sighed, and rubbed his temple. "Alright, I'll go get them for you." He turned to go to the stairs.

"Be sure to get my grey sweatpants. And get my dark blue jacket." Sakura called from the kitchen.

"Don't you mean my dark blue jacket?" Sasuke asked, a smirk on his face.

"Whatever makes you happy Sasuke." Sakura's voice had the sound of laughter in it.

Sasuke then went to go upstairs.

Sakura came out of the kitchen another bowl in hand.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Wha-"

"Peanut butter." Tenten answered for Sakura.

Sakura smiled before setting the bowl down. Dipping a pretzel in the peanut butter, before eating it. "One of the best cravings I've had so far." She said with a smile. She looked to Tenten. "You have got to try it, Tenten. It's really good."

Tenten smirked as she got up to sit by the coffee table. She tried one. "It's really good."

"You two are gross." Ino said laughing.

"Why? Just because our cravings are better than yours doesn't mean anything." Sakura asked.

Sasuke came back down the stairs. He chuckled when he saw the peanut butter. "Should I get the chocolate too? Or are you good this time?" He asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "That was yesterday. Now it's just peanut butter, and pretzels." She held out her hand for the sweatpants, and jacket. Though she handed him the jacket back. "Hold this for a second." She began putting on her sweatpants.

"Why don't you go change like normal people?" Hinata asked.

Sakura sighed as she pulled the sweatpants over her shorts. "I wasn't going upstairs to get them, what makes you think I'm going to waste my time doing that?"

Sasuke chuckled as he helped her put on his jacket. "And she's not normal."

Sakura pouted before sitting down next to the coffee table to have easier access to her pretzel's and peanut butter. "Very funny." She said as she watched her friends try to hide their laughter. She ate another pretzel dipped in peanut butter. "You know what sucks though. All I can wear are my stupid sweatpants. My jeans no longer fit, and I think I'm going to have a meltdown."

"That's why we went shopping. To get clothes that we could wear." Hinata said sweat dropping.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Please. I hated wearing my maternity clothes that we had previously bought. Winter clothes aren't usually cute in the first place. But, because their maternity, it's even worse."

"It's not about if there cute. It's that you have something to wear besides sweatpants." Hinata said. "You and Tenten always wear sweatpants, and hoodies." She smirked. "What are you going to do, when you can't even wear your sweatpants anymore?"

Sakura and Tenten shared a look. "The end of life as we know it." They chorused.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Over dramatic."

**Three days later, the 23rd**

"I really hate that all my jeans don't want to be nice, and let me wear them." Sakura said as she kicked a rock.

The four girls were out taking a walk. Finally able to sneak past the boys, and go out.

"I know. Sweatpants just aren't good enough." Tenten agreed.

"It will be easier to go ahead, and know when our clothes are going to stop fitting. It might be an emergency one day, and that one perfect outfit may not work because of our big bellies getting in the way. Like Hinata for example. If Naruto asks you out on a date you need to make sure you have the perfect outfit." Sakura raised her eyebrows when Hinata blushed.

"Naruto said we can take it slow." Hinata told them. "I know he can still ask me out though. But, I will take care of that when it comes."

The girls began to walk back to the houses. Sakura looked up to the sky. "It looks like it is going to rain sometime soon."

"I think it is going to rain in a few days." Tenten told her.

Suddenly a messenger hawk came from the sky, and landed on Sakura's shoulder. "Temari must have wrote back." Sakura got the scroll, and opened it.

_Dear Saki,_

_By the time you get this it will be around the second to last week of January. So I am almost done with my eighth month. So I am going to have a baby shower two weeks from the first of February. I want you, Hina, Ino, and Tennie to come. Be there a day or two in advance please. I know it is kind of late. We were going to have it when I was seven months, but we wanted to wait till February._

_Love Temari_

"Temari want's us to come to her baby shower. It will be in three weeks." Sakura told them.

"Sounds like fun. At least we got something to look forward to." Ino smiled. She was thinking of shopping for a present.

Sakura crossed her arms. She wanted to go. It's just that Sasuke might have a different opinion.

* * *

**A/N: Those of you that haven't been on my Facebook page Ruby1235 Fanfiction, I have been having problems with my internet, and thankfully got it fixed. So that's why I haven't uploaded soon enough. If you like my page on Facebook you'll be able to get regular updates on when I'm uploading or if there is a postponing to uploads.**** Thank you for your patience. :)**


	20. A Little Drama With Sasuke

_Review:_

"_Temari want's us to come to her baby shower. It will be in three weeks." Sakura told them._

"_Sounds like fun. At least we got something to look forward to." Ino smiled. She was thinking of shopping for a present._

_Sakura crossed her arms. She wanted to go. It's just that Sasuke might have a different opinion. _

* * *

**Girls POV Two days later Hospital lounge**

It's twelve o'clock. The girls have volunteered at the hospital again. Now they were on break.

"So have any of you told the guys about going to Suna?" Sakura asked.

"No, I am afraid on what he would say." Ino replied. Tenten shook her head.

"I think Naruto would let me go. After lecturing me, and making sure that he would be coming to." Hinata put in.

"So does that mean he knows about him being the father?" Sakura asked eyebrows raised.

"No, he doesn't know. He just has been really protective of me. I am waiting because I am afraid he would double that times ten." Hinata responded.

The girls laughed. All the guys were seeming to get even more protective. After a few more minutes of talking Sakura stood up. "Okay we need to get back to work." She waited as the other girls got up. "So what are your measurements?"

"Three inches and nine centimeters." Ino replied.

"Four inches." Tenten agreed.

"I am actually four inches. What about you Sakura?" Hinata questioned.

"I beat all of you. Four inches and one millimeter." Sakura replied.

"Well the doctor was right, we are going to be different sometimes." Tenten said as the girls stood up, and they followed Sakura out of the lounge.

**An hour later**

The girls left the hospital. "Okay I think we should go shopping for Temari's baby shower gifts." Ino told them.

"Of course you do." Tenten muttered.

"I was actually thinking the same thing Tenten." Hinata told her.

"When we buy her gifts, I think we should get something for her as well as something for her baby." Sakura suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Ino agreed.

The girls walked to the baby toy store. Once inside they were all about to go crazy.

"I cannot believe we have to wait another month until we get to go by stuff." Ino sighed.

"Yeah well that is why we aren't going to go spend everything now. Because if they come out with more stuff, then we will end up buying more." Sakura told her. They had agreed that in a month they would began buying for their babies.

"Can we just shop in peace, please?" Tenten asked. "So that means shut the hell up."

The girls laughed. "Alright Tennie." Sakura giggled. The girls began to shop.

**Four o'clock**

The girls were in Hinata's room. The presents for Temari were on the ground. _Sakura hadn't said much, and it was worrying the other girls._

"Are you excited for Temari's shower?" Hinata asked. Everyone responded except for Sakura who just nodded her head. "Sakura what's up you haven't said anything?"

Sakura shook her head. "I just am thinking about how I am going to tell Sasuke about Suna. I can already tell that he isn't going to be happy."

"Just wait until you tell him, to worry." Tenten told her.

"Alright, so how about we talk about the recent letter from Holly we got." Sakura suggested.

Hinata got it from her desk, and opened it. "It says that they haven't made any new plans. It has been silent around there since she got back. No one has been talking."

"That doesn't really help much." Ino sighed.

Sakura stood up. "Yes it does. It means that were safe for a while." She grabbed the scroll from Hinata, and put it in her shopping bag. Then she went back, and sat on Hinata's bed. "I am so tired."

"Saki you know that normal seventeen year old girls don't feel as tired as you." Hinata informed her.

"Yeah well most seventeen year old girls aren't pregnant with twins." Sakura retorted.

Hinata, Tenten, and Ino raised there hands. "We kind of are, Sakura." Hinata told her.

"Well I am just special then." Sakura muttered.

Tenten laughed. "I get really sleepy to. Your not alone. Ino and Hinata are the weird ones."

That made Sakura laugh. "Did I say how much I love you Tennie?"

"No." Tenten said smirking.

"Well I do. Your so amazing."

The four girls cracked up.

"What time is it Hinata?" Sakura asked.

Hinata frowned. "Sakura the clock is on the bedside table. You only have to turn your head to see it." Sakura only blinked. Hinata sighed, and looked at the clock. "It's four twenty. Why?"

Sakura sat back up again. "I am going to go eat lunch. Sasuke is probably at the house." She stood up, and grabbed her shopping bags. "I will see you three later." After hugging each girl, she left.

**Five thirty**

Sakura slammed her bedroom door so hard it practically shook the house. She was so mad right now. But, the tears running down her face were causing her mood to become more sad than mad. She sat down on her bed, and thought about what had just happened downstairs.

_Flashback: _

_As soon as she got home from Hinata's she went upstairs, and put Temari's present in her closet. Then she went downstairs, and fixed lunch. Sasuke had came in from training a few minutes before, and was watching her fix lunch. After they sat down, and ate Sakura began to think of ways to tell Sasuke about Suna. Finally settling on one she turned to him. "I need to go to Suna in two weeks." Sakura told him. _

"_No." Sasuke stated firmly._

"_Why not?" She asked._

"_Because you are going to be six and a half months pregnant then. Your on your sixth month now. Another week before your seventh. You don't need to be traveling." He replied._

"_I don't see why that's a problem. Temari was traveling at six months, well six and a half months." Sakura pointed out._

"_Well she had Gaara and Kankuro to protect her." _

_Sakura crossed her arms. "Well you and the guys would be going with us."_

"_It's just dangerous Sakura, either way." _

_She frowned. "So your saying that you and the guys couldn't protect us girls." _

"_No, I didn't say that. I just don't want you to go to Suna. Especially if you still don't know if that Holly girl was telling the truth." _

"_That Holly girl,-" Sakura imitated him. "-was telling the truth."_

"_How can you be so sure?" He asked._

_Sakura stood up, and angrily picked up the empty dishes. "Because the people who attacked us had pictures of us and our families. I am sure Tsunade still believes your capable of doing ninja work, so I am going to guess she told you about the group of rogue ninja that were found dead outside the village gates. Which you failed to mention to me by the way." She went into the kitchen, and began to wash the dishes. "That group had the same pictures. So I am sure that Holly was telling the truth."_

_He followed her, and leaned against the counter. "So what if Holly changed, the group is still after you. It's still dangerous. Why can't you understand that?"_

_She ignored his question. "We went out of the village before." Sakura told him._

"_Yeah well that was before you knew someone was following you." He told her._

_That's it she was going to cry. He was being extremely ridiculous. It's like the last few months of him being nice to her faded away. Which actually pissed her off. "Your right Sasuke. I didn't know someone was following me, until they had killed my parents!" She yelled at him. _

"_You are making a mistake." He raised his voice a bit. "It only takes one of the group members to get past our guard. You would be risking your life, and your babies lives." He crossed his arms._

_Quickly finishing the dishes, she turned to him, tears falling down her face, but anger in her eyes. "Don't you dare say that to me!" She grabbed her cup off the counter._

_Sakura tried walking past Sasuke, but he stopped her. "We're not done."_

_That made Sakura nearly explode. "I would think that since you four guys have been training almost everyday for the past three years, it would mean that someone wouldn't be getting past your guard. But, I may be wrong. You could just be saying you were training to get away from me. I honestly don't give a shit at the moment!" All of a sudden her anger just completely took over, and she threw the cup she was holding into the wall. _

_As the glass shattered, she brought a hand to her rest on her rounded stomach. "If you want to know something that was a mistake, sleeping with you, staying here with you, trusting you. Me keeping the babies is a mistake. They don't deserve the hell hole I live. They deserve a happy family. They deserve to have not only a mom but a dad who loves them. But, they won't be getting that because I messed up! I can't take back all my mistakes." She tried to wipe away her tears with one hand, leaving the other hand resting on her baby bump. "Everything that I have done in the past few months is a mistake. I don't need anymore reminders." With that said she walked quickly past him, and to her bedroom._

_As soon as she got to her room, she clenched her teeth, tears coming faster down her face. The words 'You are making a mistake' floated around her head._

_End of Flashback_

Sakura frowned. She needed to calm down. She looked out the window. _That's where I can go. _She quickly got up. It had just began to slightly rain, but she didn't care. After grabbing her jacket she moved to the window. Quickly opening it, before jumping out she centered her chakra around her stomach to protect her babies. As soon as she jumped out she landed on a tree to the side of her window. After carefully climbing down, she hid her chakra. Then she quickly walked into the forest, keeping tabs on Sasuke's chakra.

**An hour later Sasuke's POV**

After Sakura left, he had was extremely pissed off. He cleaned up the broken glass of the cup that Sakura had shattered. After throwing away the glass he slammed his fist on the table. Anger just flowing through him.

He was still furious now, that she would say those things. _It's because she is mad. She doesn't mean that. But, wouldn't she list the fact of sleeping with someone else as a mistake. Unless she loved her babies father. _So Sasuke had been sitting on the couch thinking about what she meant. He needed to talk to her.

That idea was good until he realized she wasn't in her room. _It's going to rain soon. She can be mad at me, but being outside is just plain stupid. _He quickly went outside, and attempted to search for her chakra, then stopped. _She probably hid her chakra. Guess I have to do this manually. He hopped up on the roof's, and began to look around for her_, as he looked it began to rain harder. After ten minutes of searching he still couldn't find her. _Where would she be? _He thought about it. _If I were Sakura I would go somewhere that I can think. _Sasuke stood still in the rain thinking for a couple minutes. Finally it dawned on him. _I think I know where she is. It's the only place I haven't checked, but it's the most obvious, and I'm an idiot for not looking there first. _

He began to run quickly. It only took a minute to get there, and he was right. Sakura was lying the middle of the team seven training grounds. Both of her hands were resting on top of her stomach. He could tell she was crying. Although the rain was mixing in. So she wasn't attempting to wipe the tears away. He began to walk over to her.

**Normal POV**

Sakura could sense that Sasuke had finally arrived. She knew he would. _Good timing though. It took him an hour to relax, then it only took him fifteen minutes to find me in the village_. When Sasuke started walking forward towards her, she lifted a hand as if to wipe her tears away, but placed it back on her stomach. The rain was going to mix in with her tears anyway.

He stopped next to her, and looked down. She refused to look at him. "Say something Sakura." He said finally.

Sakura just looked down to her stomach. "I can't believe I said that about them. They're not a mistake." She murmured.

_Not what I was expecting to her say, but at least she is alright._ Sighing he picked her up, and began to run. The house was farther away, so he had another place in mind. He stopped under a cliff looking thing. It was the closest thing to shelter. Carefully he set her down to were she was leaning against a rock, so she would be farther away from the rain. "I'm sorry." He told her, as she focused her gaze away from him.

Sakura just kept staring out into the forest. She heard him, but she didn't pay much attention. Her mind kept on thinking about how he said 'you are making a mistake'. Something she had heard before.

Tired of her silence Sasuke kneeled down next to her, and waited for her to look at him. She wouldn't actually look at him, but she turned her face in his direction. "Sakura, I know your probably upset with me or just plain pissed off at me, but I need to make sure you hear me. What I said earlier, I didn't mean. I had no right to say all those things. You can't say that you made most of the mistakes. Because most of the mistakes are my fault." He sat down next to her.

Finally she looked at him. _Has he figured out the clue? I was hoping he would just guess, but I guess I need to help him a bit. But, I don't know how to start. I think I know what I need to do. _She brought a hand to her temple, and gently rubbed it. Her other hand remained on her stomach.

Sasuke watched her. "Sakura I would like some feedback." He mocked Kakashi perfectly from a mission they were on before Sakura had gotten pregnant. She had gotten distracted, and Kakashi had said her name at least fifty times. Finally she had heard him when he said those same exact words. Sasuke was about to say something else, but she sighed.

Sakura turned to him, a small smile on her face. She smiled softly as she stood up. "I forgive you Sasuke."

"You made me go through all of this for you to all of a sudden forgive me?" He asked.

"Well you didn't apologize right off the bat. I was serious though, don't ever say those words to me again." Sakura walked a bit under the shelter.

"Which one's would that be? I remember saying more than just a few." He asked.

"You are making a mistake." Sakura told him. "Every time I hear those words I imagine my father." She came back to him, and sat down. "When Tsunade dismissed us from her office the day before we were going to leave to Suna I had to go tell my parents. When I did tell them, immediately my mother started crying. My dad asked what I planned to do. I told him I wasn't going to get an abortion if that's what he was asking. He started yelling at me about responsibility, and waiting till marriage. He wasn't really yelling at me, but it was like in a stern voice. Eventually my mom calmed down enough to ask about adoption."

Sakura paused, taking a breath to cool down. "I got so defensive. I almost yelled when I told them I wouldn't ever give my babies up. Maybe that's what caused things to escalate. By then they were both crying. Well my dad was sort of crying. So I got up, apologized, and walked to the door. My dad followed me, he told me that I was making are making a mistake. That was the last thing I heard before going on that mission." Sakura watched the rain fall, and the grass to make it sparkle. Although she shivered because it was cold she loved watching the rain. "In a way," She said with a small smile. "every time I hear those words it feels like I am letting my father down even more."

"Your not letting him down. He would be proud of you right now." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean? How would he be proud of me?" She asked.

"Because you were already mature when you did get pregnant. But now, you have matured a lot more. You can understand more things than a teenager normally would."

Sakura just twirled her hair, on her finger. "I guess I can agree with that. My dad must know me more than I thought though." She ignored Sasuke's confused look. "The day they died, the last conversation I had with them, they already knew who the father was. I never even hinted it either, it's just like they knew." Sakura observed his reaction to that.

He had stiffened when she began to talk about the babies father.

Sakura sighed, and moved so she was sitting on her knees. She needed to stop wasting time, and talk about the important stuff. "We need to talk about something else. I have two things to say. First I am going to tell Kakashi that you were mocking him." She paused as he smirked. She just ran her hand through her hair, and continued on. "The second thing is going to take longer that the first. Way longer." She rested her hands on her torso again. "In fact it will be a life time thing. I really hope your going to be able to handle it."

"What is it?" He asked.

"I need to know a few things first. What are your ideas on why I was mad at you?" Sakura asked.

_Why is she asking me this? _"I only have two at the moment. The first doesn't really count because it's obvious. The first one is because you were mad about that night. The second one is because you think I don't care about you."

Sakura nodded simply. _He was completely right. Only he missed a detail. _"You are right for the most part. I really did think you didn't care for me. That was until you restricted me on doing anything dangerous. Although-" She bit her lip. She stood up, and began pacing.

After watching her walk back and forth a few times, he sighed, and stood up. He walked over to her, and grabbed both of her shoulders. "Talk to me."

Sakura looked him in the eyes. Despite the events of that day, Sasuke's eyes didn't hold anger. They held a softness she hadn't seen much until the past year. "Sasuke the reason why I was mad, is because of both of the reasons you stated. After that night, you didn't try to talk to me at all. I honestly just thought it was for your pleasure."

"Sakura I-"

Sakura held up her hand. "Please don't interrupt me. Anyway when you did try to talk to me I was already mad that's why I ran away. Then the day me and the girls were training happened. The day we found out we were pregnant." She chuckled. "We were so shocked. We had been thinking about the night the babies were conceived. Sasuke do you remember what the date was on the day my parents were killed? If you do, what were me and the girls talking about when we were changing?" She asked. (**No this was not actually mentioned in the chapter.) **

Sasuke nodded. _How did she know I was listening to their conversation? _

"If you are wondering why I knew that you listened to our conversation when we were changing, it's because I was hoping you would. Don't ask why? Just answer my question."

"You had said that it was the fourth month of your pregnancy. It was the middle of the month, November sixteenth." Sasuke paused. "Sakura I don't see why your asking me this."

Sakura looked straight ahead of her out to the rain. The rain made a soothing noise as they had stopped talking. As she watched the rain fall she put both of her hands on her belly. Despite being completely nervous just touching her belly made her calm down more. She looked down, and began rubbing her belly. "Well maybe this will help you understand what I am getting at." Sakura took a deep breath. "Sasuke what was the date when we had sex?" She asked.

A little off guard, Sasuke had to shake his head to focus. He thought about it for a moment. _That day was… _He locked eyes with her as he came to realize. "It was September tenth." He looked into Sakura's eyes trying to believe what she was telling him. "Sakura does thi-" He paused as he realized she had tears in her eyes.

As tears began to fall from her eyes Sakura continued rubbing her belly. She looked down at her baby bump, and swallowed hard before looking Sasuke in the eyes. "They are yours Sasuke. The two babies that are in me at this moment are yours." _Now what are you going to do now?_

It took him a few minutes to register what she said. His eyes moved from Sakura's eyes to her stomach. Her jacket was unzipped. And since she had gotten pretty wet her shirt clung to her making her four inch baby bump even more noticeable. His eyes traveled over every bit of her stomach. "You thought I was going to be mad about this. So you didn't tell me." He finally spoke.

"Well the first reason was because I was really pissed off at you for the first few months of my pregnancy. Then after that I realized that you might not really want me or the babies." More tears came. Suddenly Sasuke's lips were on hers. She kissed back. The kiss ended when they needed air.

He wiped her tears away. "Sakura I want our kids. I want you. I have wanted you for a long time." After he finished wiping her tears he pulled her into an embrace. "If I had of known this sooner, I could have told you something sooner."

"What is that?" Sakura asked.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

Finally her arms had came up, and returned his embrace. "I love you too, Sasuke."


	21. Going To Suna A Little Bit Early

_Review: _

_He wiped her tears away. "Sakura I want our kids. I want you. I have wanted you for a long time." After he finished wiping her tears he pulled her into an embrace. "If I had of known this sooner, I could have told you something sooner."_

"_What is that?" Sakura asked._

"_I love you." He whispered in her ear. _

_Finally her arms had came up, and returned his embrace. "I love you too, Sasuke."_

* * *

**Next morning**

It was eleven o'clock. Sakura slowly opened her eyes. The sun was shining so that meant it was morning. Her gaze moved to the large window. Although she knew that the view from Sasuke's bedroom is better, she really loved her window. She could see all of the Uchiha mansion's back yard. To lazy to get up, she shifted to were she was laying on her right side, to get a better view of the backyard. She noticed she had placed a hand on her belly before she fell asleep. She had been doing that a lot more. Keeping a hand on her stomach.

She was watching for at least ten minutes before she felt a hand slide over hers. After the weight shifted on the bed, she moved her gaze to the source, and smiled. "I didn't hear you come in."

He grinned as he leaned down and kissed her lips. "You need to wake up."

Sakura sighed, and let her head fall back on the pillow. "I am awake."

"Okay then, you need to be awake downstairs."

She closed her eyes, and sighed again. "Fine, I'll get up." He got up, so she could get out of bed. After she got up, she grabbed her brush off her vanity, and went to her floor length mirror. While she brushed away the tangles in her hair, she looked at her outfit. Her pajama's thank god still fit her. She had on blue pajama pants with pink, purple, and yellow hearts all over them. For her top she wore a matching blue tank top. The tank top was tight, so it showed off her pregnancy more than she liked, but she was to lazy to change. Finally done with brushing her hair, she put the brush back, and turned back to Sasuke.

He was leaning against her doorframe, waiting for her. "Are you going to change?" He asked.

She moved to him. "No, I will later."

They left her room, and headed down stairs. She yawned as she walked into the kitchen, Sasuke had followed her. "I am training with the guys again today. Tsunade wants us to meet in her office around five o'clock."

"Okay. Did you already eat?" She asked.

"Yeah. I was about to leave, but I wanted to wake you up first." He answered.

She fixed herself a bowl of cereal, and set it down on the counter. "There is just one tiny thing I need to tell you about." She said as she got a spoon out of the drawer. "You can't tell any of the guys about what we talked about yesterday."

"Why not?" He asked. _Even though I wasn't in the first place._

"Because if the guys put the facts together they would know about Hinata, Ino, and Tenten. The girls wanted to be the one's to tell them." She replied.

Sasuke came up to her, and embraced her. "So can I kiss you in front of them?" He asked.

"As long as you don't mention anything about the babies, then yes. Besides I already know who's going to find out next. You can talk to them about it." She answered seriously.

"Who would that be?"

"Most likely Neji or Shikamaru. Ino was so close to just spilling everything a couple days ago, but Tenten scared Ino to not saying anything. So it will most likely be Neji. Well that is if we get to go to Suna."

He pulled back to look her in the eye. "You can go to Suna, but you will be around me at all times. Understood?"

"Yes captain Sasuke." She fake saluted him.

Sasuke smirked. He kissed her tenderly on her lips. "I have to go." He released her, and walked out to the living room.

"Okay make sure that you don't get killed. I would like my boyfriend to be alive to see his kids faces one day." Sakura hollered. She grinned when she heard him laughing. After that she sat down at the table with her cereal, and began to eat.

Only a few minutes after Sasuke left the front door opened again. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hey girls, want some cereal?" Sakura asked.

"We already ate." Ino said.

"I want some." Tenten said, already getting a bowl down from the cabinet. Ino and Hinata sat at the table, and once Tenten sat down she spoke. "So what's new Sakura?" Then she put a spook of cereal in her mouth.

Sakura looked down at her half eaten cereal. "Not much. My boyfriend is out training."

The three girls squealed. "So did he ask you out or what?" Tenten asked.

Sakura explained everything up to before she told him about her babies.

"What did you say after that Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"I told him that they were his." Again with the squealing. Sakura just continued to eat as the were talking all at once. After she finished, she motioned for them to be quiet. "Chill out. Anyway I was going to say he gave me permission to go to Suna. I was going to ask if the guys gave you permission."

"Well Naruto did lecture me, but he told me that I could go." Hinata answered.

"Shikamaru told me he has to go to." Ino told her.

Tenten only grinned ear to ear. "I have some good news to. Neji said I could go, only if he could. He told me he wants to protect his kids."

Everyone's mouth opened. Tenten just sat back, and crossed her arms, smirking.

"Does that mean you told him?" Ino asked.

"Yeah I told him. When Sakura and Hinata went to the store a couple of weeks ago, I had fell asleep at the training grounds. You remember that, don't you?" Tenten asked Ino. Ino nodded.

_Flashback:_

_Neji had gotten inside their house, and went up to room and put her in bed. A few hours later he could hear her screaming. So he ran upstairs, and woke her up._

_She sat up quickly. Tears running down her face. She turned to him. "I'm sorry." She had repeated that several times more, when he embraced her. _

_He massaged her back as she cried. "Tenten what's wrong?"_

"_I have wanted to tell you for a long time Neji." Was all she said._

_Neji frowned, and pulled back. "What are you talking about Tenten? Your dream wasn't real."_

_She had to hold back the need to start sobbing again. She just stood up, and started pacing. "But it could be."_

_Neji frowned. "Tenten, wh-"_

"_It's about why I was mad at you. I thought you didn't care. So I thought that I should keep it a secret. But, I can't do that anymore. It's killing me. I don't how your going to react. I don't know if your going to hate me." Tenten stopped pacing, and walked to Neji who was still sitting on her bed. She grabbed Neji's hand, and placed it on her stomach. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "Their yours."_

_It took him a few seconds to register what she was saying. He lightly pressed his hand down on her stomach. "Why didn't you tell me?" His eyes never moved from her stomach._

"_As I said I thought you didn't care about me. When I figured out I was pregnant, I was extremely pissed off at you. In my dream you found out after they were born, and were mad at me." She averted her gaze from him. "You left me, and hated me." She said as she started crying again._

_Neji pulled Tenten closer to him as he stood up, then wrapped his arms around her. "I wouldn't leave you Tenten. I will never leave you." Neji told her._

_End of flashback_

"That's what happened. I made him swear not to say anything to the guys. A few days later he asked me to be his girlfriend." Tenten told them.

"Oh my god!" Sakura exclaimed. "You waited nearly two weeks after that happened to tell us."

Tenten grinned. "I didn't want to say anything because I didn't know if we were aloud to tell them yet."

Sakura laughed. "Well it looks like we are waiting for Ino and Hinata to tell the boys. Then we all have the secret out. We already know that Hina is going to tell Naruto soon. What are you going to do Ino?"

"I don't know yet. Whenever the time presents it self." Ino replied.

Sakura picked up her empty cereal bowl, and went to put it in the sink. "I wanted to let you know I rescheduled our doctors appointments, because we would be in Suna by that time."

"So does that mean that we are going to go to the appointment before we leave?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, in a couple of days. Since we all decided not to know our babies gender, the only thing we will be doing is basic check up. Then she will tell us more information. We are going to our new appointment in a week and a half on the fifth of February. We will be leaving to Suna the next morning." Sakura replied.

"Why are we leaving so early? It usually only takes us three days to get to Suna." Tenten asked.

"Because we are going to get their early. Since it's always hot in Suna. We are going to need a different wardrobe. So when we get there we are going to buy some clothes." Sakura replied. _It's not the whole truth, but that's all you need to know. _"Come on let's go up to my room."

Once the girls were in her room, Sakura and Tenten on the bed, Hinata in the desk chair, and Ino sitting on the rug in front of the large window. "Sakura, I thought you said we weren't going to buy anything else until it gets warmer." Ino said.

"What's so complicated about this? We will be in Suna longer than just a few days. That's why we are going to go ahead, and buy some more clothes. By the time we get back to Konoha it will already be warmer." Sakura rubbed her temple, the girls just stared at her. "Temari sent another letter yesterday evening. She asked us to stay so we could be there with her when she gives birth. Since her due date is the 22nd of February I asked Tsunade if it would be alright if we stayed as long as Temari needed us. Tsunade said we had to be back on Konoha grounds a week before the end of our seventh month. We might even go home sooner. It just depends on when Temari has her baby." She explained.

"Well what are we going to do when it gets warmer before we get to Suna? It will start to get warmer the closer we get to Suna." Hinata asked.

"I have already taken care of that. All we need is a pare of cotton sweatpants, and a tank top. The cotton sweatpants will be less weight then what our usual winter sweatpants weigh. It will last until we get to Suna to buy more clothes." Sakura replied.

"Sounds good to me." Ino announced.

**Four hours later Tsunade's Office**

The guys had finished training, and were now in Tsunade's office.

"Okay here is the deal. I wanted you four to come here, because we need to talk about the girls. The girls will be staying at Suna for almost all of February. Temari has asked them to stay. Now you can stay with them the whole time, or come back to the village after they get there. What's your decision?"

"Staying." Sasuke said simply.

Tsunade observed him, then her gaze moved to Neji. She knew that they both knew about them being the fathers. "Alright then be sure to bring cooler clothes. When you get to Suna it will be warm. Plus by the time you get back to Konoha it will be warm here."

"Is that all?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, you will be leaving on the sixth."

"Why so early? It only takes us three days to get there." Naruto asked.

"Sakura asked me if you all could go that early." Tsunade replied.

Naruto nodded, then the guys walked out of the office. "You got any idea why she would want to leave that early?" He asked Sasuke.

"Not a clue."

**February sixth**

The group had been traveling for a few hours, Sakura had barley said anything.

Ino was about to rip her hair out. Sakura was getting on her nerves. After a few more minutes of silence she yelled out in frustration. "Sakura just tell us what is up with you. Your silence is getting on my nerves."

"For once she has a point Sakura. What's up?" Hinata asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ino asked Hinata. A sudden bit of anger in her voice. "Just because I'm a blonde doesn't mean I'm a idiot. Sure I have my moments, but that doesn't make me completely stupid."

Tenten just walked closer to Ino before slinging an arm around the blonde's shoulder. "It's okay Ino. I completely understand. Hinata can be mean sometimes. Just imagine when she used to be nice, and get over it."

"Oh just get over it Tenten. You don't need to say goodbye to everything you own before you leave your house. If you didn't want to leave, then you should have stayed in Konoha." Hinata snapped.

"Oh believe me I wanted to leave. But, you didn't let me say goodbye to my lucky katana. What if she misses me when I'm gone?" Tenten asked, hiding a smile.

"Tenten, your being a little over dramatic." Neji said. He and the guys were sweat dropping.

Before Tenten could say anything, Hinata growled. "Just shut up! I wasn't even talking to either of you in the first place. I was talking to Sakura." She looked back at Sakura. Who hadn't shown any emotion at all during their slight argument. Sakura was still walking with a hand on her belly, and her other arm swinging back and forth softly as she walked.

"Nothing is up." Sakura said before Hinata could ask again. "I'm fine." She shrunk back at the glares she received from the three girls. "Reall-"

"Don't even go there, Sakura. You ask Tsunade if we could go early." Tenten said.

"And your lame excuse was that we needed to clothes for warmer weather." Ino said. "We all know that you'd rather be going early to spend more time with Temari. Or that would have been a more believable excuse than that you wanted to go shopping."

Before the girls could add on more to the conversation, Sakura clenched the hand that wasn't on her belly into a fist. "Just stop it. Someone asked to see me. So I have to go see them. That's why we are making a short stop on the way to Suna."

"So that's why you wanted to leave the village early?" Sasuke asked.

"Sort of. The people that want to see me is my grandparents." Sakura replied.

"That old whor-" Hinata covered Ino's mouth. "Ino don't say that about Sakura's grandmother."

"Why was she going to call Sakura's grandmother a whor-" Naruto stopped talking when Hinata glared at him.

Ino got away from Hinata. "Because that witchy grandmother of hers was very rude to Sakura when we were little." She answered for Sakura.

"No she wasn't." Hinata yet again defended Sakura's grandmother. "You only thought that because Sakura's grandmother didn't lie to her that she was awful. Sure some of the things were brutally honest, but at least she didn't lie.

Sakura had just sighed, and walked a bit ahead of them. "Stop arguing about it. Yes my grandmother has said things to me in the past that weren't at all nice, but they were true. My grandmother called me weak because I was. I couldn't get through an hour helping her around the house without complaining." She sighed again. "Anyway, they want to talk to me."

"I still don't see why you want to see her." Ino told her.

Sakura just turned to glare at her. "Ino just because I had a bad history with her, doesn't mean I don't love her." Sakura turned back forward. "We will get there tomorrow morning."

* * *

**A/N: Those of you who had read What Brings Us Together the first version, should see a lot of difference in this newer version.** **If you happened to see anything you liked from the older version, let me know, and I will try to put it back into the story. Anyway, if you hadn't read my old version of What Brings Us Together, then what would you like to see in this story? I can't promise much, but any of your idea's will be looked at.**


	22. Sakura's Grandparents

**BTW: I mention the word cot in this chapter. And that is basically an foldable bed. For anyone who doesn't know. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Review:_

_Sakura had just sighed, and walked a bit ahead of them. "Stop arguing about it. Yes my grandmother has said things to me in the past that weren't at all nice, but they were true. My grandmother called me weak because I was. I couldn't get through an hour helping her around the house without complaining." She sighed again. "Anyway, they want to talk to me."_

"_I still don't see why you want to see her." Ino told her._

_Sakura just turned to glare at her. "Ino just because I had a bad history with her, doesn't mean I don't love her." Sakura turned back forward. "We will get there tomorrow morning."_

* * *

**The next day at Sakura's grandparents house.**

The group had traveled for three more hours yesterday before making camp. When they woke up this morning the traveled for two more hours, making it ten o'clock in the morning. Now they were walking down a large path, that lead to a average sized cabin.

The cabin was beautiful. Each little detail of the cabin's designing made the cabin look magnificent. The patches of flowers, well kept grass, and a simple pond added more details. A few cherry blossom tree's here and there. Something Sakura saw as one of her favorite parts to coming to her grandparents house.

As they were walking down the large path, Sakura suddenly stiffened. She stopped. Almost as soon as she did, she held her hand out in front of her face. Catching something. It was small, but big enough to make a little noise once it made contact with her hand. "If your going to try something so immature as throwing a rock at me, try not to be so obvious." She spoke out as she threw the rock back into the forest on the left side of the path. It was such a sharp throw that she heard it made contact with something.

"Hey Haruno." A guy who was around their age jumped down from a tree. Holding the rock she just threw. A scratch across his cheek bone from the rock making contact with his face.

Sakura sighed. "Hello ass hole."

The guy smirked. "Have you forgotten my name. It's Haru. Simple enough so even someone with your memory could remember it."

Sakura just took a deep breath. "Believe me I haven't forgotten your name idiot. Your just an ass hole." She looked at the scratch across his cheek. "Let me heal your cheek."

Haru just shook his head. "Don't worry Saki. Beside's you'd probably screw up, and I wouldn't have an eye anymore." He laughed, and reached a hand up to his cheek. "I was going to keep it as another battle wound from you, but I guess it's not worthy enough for your high standards." When he moved his hand back down from his cheek it was healed, no scaring or anything.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Let me guess you realized how much of a loser you are, and that's why you stopped being a ninja to become a medical nin."

Haru laughed. "Nope. I believe that's the reason why you became a medical nin, but you just hated being beneath my skill level. So that's why you continue being a ninja." He grinned at her sour look. "What's wrong? You don't seem happy to see me."

"Because I'm not happy to see you. When my grandparents wrote to me they forgot to mention that you were going to be here. I wouldn't have came if I would have known." Sakura snapped.

Haru held his hands up. "I'm hurt Saki." Then he grinned. "I don't see how anyone likes you. You're very mean."

Sakura just crossed her arms, and smirked. "Your just upset that they like me better."

Haru shook his head. "Nope. You're just mean." His eyes went to Sakura's companions. His eyes stopped at Hinata. "Hello again Hinata. Beautiful as always. Y-"

Sakura interrupted him by slapping him hard across the face. "Unlike most of the desperate whores you've gone out with, Hinata has more than enough common sense to know a lecher when she see's one. You haven't changed at all."

"You sure have." Haru retorted, rubbing his red cheek. "You usually punch me. Your getting softer."

Sakura smirked. "Obviously I went for the safer option of punching you or slapping you. If I punched you I wouldn't be able to stop. And I don't need to waste my energy on someone like you. But, if you keep on with the remarks I'll just have to forget about the safe option, and just out all out beat the shit out of you."

Haru's eyes went to Sakura's swelled stomach. "Yeah right! Saki, you used to be so pretty and thin. You've really let yourself go."

"Haru, I'm seriously going to kill you." Sakura was about to hit him, but someone beat her to it. He knelt down holding his head in pain. Sakura moved her gaze to the person. It was a girl who was around Sakura's age. She had dark red hair, in a braid that went all the way down her back. Her eyes were like Sakura's except a shade darker. The girl was Kana.

"What was that for?" Haru grumbled.

Kana only punched him on the head again. "Saki's pregnant idiot. The other three girls are too. I'm trying to save you for getting punched again when you try to mess with her friends."

"I knew that. I was just messing with her." Haru stood up. "You two are more like sisters than cousins. You both love beating the crap out of me."

"It's a family trait." Sakura and Kana chorused making both the girls giggle.

"Well your the only to that hate me so much as to beat the shit out of me whenever you see me." Haru grumbled.

"You bet we do." Sakura crossed her arms. "If you could be smart enough not to piss us off, your life would be so much easier."

Haru was mocking her under his breath, and stopped when she had glared at him.

Sakura rolled her eyes, and gave Kana a hug. "Are they inside?" Sakura asked.

"Obviously." Haru replied. "If they were outside, then that would be stupid because this is their house."

"If I want your smart ass remark, I'll let you know!" Sakura suddenly yelled at him. "I swear Kana. How in the hell do you put up with him as your brother?"

Before Kana could reply the front door of the cabin opened. And out came an older man. Despite his grey toned hair, a few light red specks were seen here and there. He was Sakura's grandfather.

Almost immediately Sakura's angry appearance had completely disappeared. She had began feeling extremely uncomfortable. Putting both hands on her stomach instead of just one, almost trying to hide as she stepped a little behind Kana so Kana was blocking her stomach more.

"Stop hiding honey." Came her grandfather's soft toned voice.

Slow footsteps could be heard as Sakura sighed. Moving to walk around Kana. Almost stopping again when she noticed her grandfather was only ten feet away. She felt her eyes water when she saw her grandfathers eyes move to her stomach. When a few tears fell, she felt even more nervous. Walking forward a bit, she tried to talk. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I should have done something more to keep them alive. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys anything. I'm sorr-"

Sakura's grandfather closed the gap in-between him and Sakura. Wrapping his arms around Sakura. "Don't apologize honey. When you wrote back saying that nothing has been easy on you lately, but you would try your best to come, I wasn't sure what to expect. But, believe me I'm not mad at you. When it happened you couldn't have done anything in the first place."

Sakura didn't say anything. She just inhaled the scent of her grandfather. Something that always used to soothe her when she spent the night here. She would crawl into his lap, and fall asleep in his arms. Compared to his taller form she felt small. She was nearly a foot shorter than him after all.

"Your cousins Kana and Haru were visiting. They were going to leave yesterday, but when they found out you were coming the post-poned their departure till today. They were just on their way to leave now." Her grandfather said.

Sakura nodded. Finally gathering her voice, she stepped back from her grandfather's embrace. "Where is she?" Referring to her grandmother.

"I'm not exactly sure at the moment. I have been at the lake most of the day. I had just got back when I heard you outside. She might be in the study." Her grandfather replied.

"No, she is actually in the garden." Kana added.

"Okay can you do me a favor. We are staying the night, so can you help them find their way?" Sakura asked, and pointed to her friends.

"Of course. Just go talk to your grandmother." Her grandfather smiled softly.

Sakura went over to Sasuke. "Can you put my stuff up?"

He nodded, and took her bag from her. "See you later." He kissed her on her forehead.

She then went to Kana, and the two girls hugged again. "Beat the shit out of him when he needs it. He needs someone to help him grow up." Sakura said to Kana.

Kana grinned, and laughed. "Saki, promise you'll write to me. I haven't talked to you in forever. I wish I could stay, but Haru would just cause problems. Beside's I need major details on the new addition or addition's to our family." She said motioning to Sakura's baby bump.

"Twins." Sakura said with a smile.

Kana laughed. "I knew it." She crossed her arms. "Wish me luck traveling with Haru. I'm going to go insane by the time we get home."

"Hey I'm not that bad." Haru replied.

"Yes you are!" Sakura and Kana chorused. Making the two girls giggle.

"See you later." Sakura smiled, as she watched the two began walking back down the path. Leaving her friends and grandfather, Sakura began walking to the side of the cabin. On the path that led to the garden that was behind the cabin.

Sakura's grandfather waited till Sakura's figure was gone before turning to her friends. Seeing Ino, Hinata, and Tenten he smiled. "It's been a while since you three have been around."

Ino grinned. Even though she didn't like Sakura's grandmother that much, she loved her grandfather. "Believe me I would love it if I could live here. It's so peaceful here, and way to crowded in the leaf."

Sakura's grandfather smiled his soft smile. "I've got something for you Ino. Remind me to give it to you later. Now I better go get you settled in." He said.

Sakura walked to the garden, to find her grandmother sitting on a bench underneath a cherry blossom tree. "Hello." She said, as Sakura approached.

"Grandma it's me." Sakura sat down next to her.

"I know who my own granddaughter is." Her grandmothers eyes traveled to Sakura's stomach. "Sakura, please explain to me why your pregnant."

Sakura didn't hesitate, and just started talking. She told her everything from the day they were conceived to when she told Sasuke about the babies being his. "It really has been stressful. I need your opinion grandma. I have no idea what I am doing. Mom isn't there to help me. And I'm scared." Sakura began to cry. Her grandmother pulled her into a hug, and began to rub her back.

"Honey, it will be okay. It's okay to be scared. But, you can get through this. How about we go find Hinata, Ino, and Tenten. I am sure that they need to hear what I am about to say as much as you do. Unless you plan to visit their relatives next, if not, then it's probably good that they are here." Her grandmother suggested.

Sakura nodded, and they stood up. They walked to the house, and inside. "Lets go get them." Her grandma said, watching as Sakura tried to stop her tears, but her attempts were unsuccessful. "No one's going to judge you dear."

Again Sakura nodded, and just let her tears fall.

Her grandmother and her walked upstairs to the room the eight teens would be sharing. It was a very large room. They each had a cot to sleep on. Girls on one side, boys on the other. Anyway her grandmother knocked lightly on the open door. Gathering the attention of the guys and girls.

Sakura just leaned against the door frame, and looked at the floor. Sniffling, as she tried to ignore the tears falling.

Hinata, being the caring person she was, stood up first. "Sakura? Are you okay?"

Sakura just shook her head, and felt more tears come. She felt her chest tighten, and she knew she was about to start all out sobbing. "I'm sorry." She mumbled before turning away. "I'll be in the garden." She then walked away, but not before a sob burst through her.

Sakura's grandmother had just kept a simple smile on her face. "Ladies would you care to join Sakura and myself in the garden?"

"Sure." Hinata said quickly, since she was already up, she waddled to the door, and walked out after Sakura.

Ino and Tenten left next, and then Sakura's grandmother turned to face the boys. "It's only around ten thirty in the morning now. By the time it hits twelve it is going to get warmer. So I suggest to change into cooler clothes if you have them. Feel free to explore the land, lots of surprises." Then she left the boys, and left to the garden.

**Garden**

All four girls sat on the edge of the fountain, that sat in the middle of the garden, while Sakura's grandma sat on the bench in front of them. Sakura had finally calmed down, and wasn't crying anymore.

"Since your mothers can't be here for you at the moment I am going to try my best. What is it you wanted to say, Sakura?" Her grandmother asked.

Sakura looked down for a moment. _I know I need to talk, but I don't know where to start without crying again. _Suddenly someone's hand landed on her knee. She looked over, and Hinata was smiling at her. "It's okay Sakura. We won't judge. I wish I could say this, and not be so literal, but we are all in the same boat here." Sakura smiled a bit, and turned to look back at her grandmother. "I am scared to death. I have no idea what I am doing. The doctor is helping out a bit. A few other people who have been through it before encourages me, but I am still scared." Her eyes started to brim with tears as she began telling the next part. "If my mom was here she would be able to tell me what I needed to do, what I need to eat, what to buy, and what I need to be ready for." The bridge holding up her tears had broken. She was now crying again.

"I feel the same way. I haven't really talked about this. But, I think I need my mom more than ever. I'm scared." Tenten admitted.

"I told Sakura this, but it's okay to be scared. Your first pregnancy is always like this. I know your situation is different, but other people have gone through it before. You're not the only pregnant teenagers who have lost their parents, out there. It will turn out okay. I can't really tell you much on what to expect because I never had twins."

"Well can you at least tell us anything to help us?" Ino asked.

"You four probably are very independent. Since most ninja want to do everything by themselves. Don't be afraid to ask your boyfriends to help you out. I see how they look at you. It's like your fragile glass. They will want to help anyway they can." Her grandmother replied.

"Shikamaru is not my boyfriend." Ino told her.

"Well it certainty looks like it. You two are always standing next to each other. You always talk to each other. Your one of the few that can get a true smile from him. It will happen soon girl. Trust me on this, he loves you." Saki's grandmother said.

"Thank you Reina." Ino smiled. **(Reina is Sakura's grandmother's name)**

Reina smiled back. "Anyway as I was saying around this time you are going to need each other as well. You four can help each other get along. In the long run you are going to be grateful to have each other."

The four girls looked at each other, and smiled. "I think we are already grateful." Sakura told Reina.

Reina smiled, and got up. "I am going to go inside, and start on lunch. If I were you I would go ahead, and change. It's starting to get warm out here." She left the girls, and headed towards the house.

Hinata smiled, and stood up. "I don't know about you three, but that made me feel better about the situation."

"She was right. We have each other, and the guys." Tenten stood up as well.

"Come on let's go change." Sakura told them.

The four girls walked inside, and up to the room. The guys were still in there, but they were talking.

"I call the bathroom first." Sakura told the girls, as she went to get her clothes.

"Why in the hell do you get it first?" Ino asked, hands on hips.

The pink haired woman just propped her hands on her hips, copying Ino. "I just cried for about twenty minutes, I need to wash my face." She said before going back to rummaging through her bag that was on the cot next to Sasuke's.

"Of course you do." Tenten sighed, and flopped down on her cot. Instantly waving her hand to get some cool air onto her face. "Sakura you didn't tell us it would be this hot when we got here."

Sakura was about to leave the room, to the bathroom, but paused. "Tenten the last time we came here was in dead winter, and you complained on how cold it was. It was as cold as it would be in the snow country. Since you are so hot take off your jacket, and wait for your turn to change." Sakura left after she said that.

Tenten frowned. "I am to lazy to get up, someone take off my jacket for me."

"Are you serious Tenten?" Neji asked.

Tenten nodded, and everyone laughed.

Five minutes later, Sakura came back into the room in her new outfit. A pink tank top that had pink in black bold letters on the belly that stretched out because of her baby bump, dark green cotton pants, and bare feet. Her face still shined from the water she used to wash her face. She had heard what Tenten said, and walked over to her. "Tenten quit being lazy, and get your ass up. We can go walking later."

"I really want to go walking, so I guess so." Tenten said as she sat up, and reached out to Sakura.

Sakura grabbed Tenten's hands, and pulled her up. "Lose some weight Tenten. I can't help you up if you get any bigger." Sakura said jokingly.

Tenten smirked. "Ha ha. Very funny. When we get close to our final days we'll see who's laughing at who." Tenten got her clothes, and went to change.

As Tenten looked back as she walked to the door, Sakura stuck up her middle finger to flick Tenten off. "Don't hate because your jealous."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Take your own advice." She laughed, then she walked out the door.

"What happened between you two?" Sasuke asked. A smirk on his face.

Sakura looked to Sasuke. "Nothing at all." She said all serious.

"You two are so mean to each other." Hinata commented.

Sakura turned back to Hinata and laughed. "Hinata, you of all people should know. When we say things like that to each other it's just bull shit talking. We're not being serious."

"Trust me I know that." Hinata retorted, rolling her eyes. "If you said that to anyone else I'm pretty sure they run home crying."

Sakura shrugged. "If I did say stuff like that to someone else they need to grow a back bone. I'm not afraid to hurt someone's feelings if I have to." She just threw her clothes in her bag. Not even trying to get down on her knee's because it was beginning to be a pain in the butt trying to get up and down. She yawned and reached up above her head to stretch. Feeling her muscles loosen up, but frowning when she felt her tank top come up a bit. She sighed, and walked to the floor length mirror. Observing her belly. "Damn."

"What?" Naruto asked.

Sakura groaned. "This is my favorite tank top, and it's getting to the point that I can barely wear it."

"Grow up Sakura. We've been through this before." Hinata muttered stretching up herself. Glad that she still had her other clothes on.

"Are we going back to this again?" Ino asked. A mischievous smile on her face.

"Going back to what?" Sakura asked, not looking away from the mirror.

Ino grinned before she began speaking slowly. Like she was explaining something to a five year old. "When you support another person inside of you, your body has to adjust so the baby can grow."

Hinata started bursting out laughing, and had to sit down on her cot because she couldn't stop. Wrapping her arms around her belly as she continued laughing at Sakura's look.

Ino was laughing as well at Sakura's pissed off look. "Don't get mad. I'm just giving you the same sarcastic advice you gave me. And hell you talked to me like I was fucking five years old."

Sakura just turned away from the mirror on her heel, a grin on her face. "Fine. If we are exchanging advice from that day let me do my part to you." She crossed her arms before speaking in the same slow tone Ino used. "When you support another person inside of you, your feet tend to swell along with your legs." Then she spoke in her regular voice. "So don't come complaining to me when I've kidnapped your medicine to keep swelling under control. You'll be in pain, and I'll be the one laughing."

Laughter from Hinata, but now Tenten as well. The brunette had finally came back into the room. "But, we're missing something. You threw rocks at Ino for saying that to you. She can't throw rocks at you so what should she do."

Ino grinned. "Now, now, Tenten. Good revenge always comes later, when the victim doesn't expect it. But, for now," she grabbed a pillow, "this will have to do." She said before pelting Sakura with pillow.

Sakura laughed, and easily caught the pillow. "Ouch, I'm bleeding Ino." Sakura said sarcastically, and threw the pillow back at Ino, hitting her in the head. She moved to the balcony door, and opened it. "I will be out on the balcony. Let me know when you all are done changing." She closed the door, then walked over to the railing. As the wind blew lightly she took in her surroundings. After a few minutes of the peaceful silence she heard the door open again, then closed.

"Me and the guys are going to go down stairs. Let me know if you need me okay." Sasuke came up beside her. When she turned to him, he took a minute to observe her. Her pink hair now went all the way down her back to her hips, it swayed every time a gust of wind would come by. Her choice of shirt showed off her growing stomach. He finally stopped at her eyes.

She smiled at him. Unaware that he was observing her. Ever since she had told him about the twins she viewed him differently. Before then it was like she had created an invisible wall in-between them. Now that the wall was torn down, she enjoyed his presence even more. "That's fine. You all can go outside, and explore if you want. The yard is very peaceful."

"We might do that." He looked back to her face, and stepped closer. "Is everything all right Sakura?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Sasuke kissed her. "I will see you later."

"Okay." Sakura turned back to the yard, and waited till Sasuke went back inside. After counting to fifty she went back inside to see Tenten and Hinata sitting on their cots.

Since the girls decided to wear sweat pants and tank tops they were all wearing pretty much the same thing except in different colors. Tenten's top was dark blue, and her pants were white. Hinata's top was purple, and her pants were grey.

Sakura went and sat on her cot beside them. "Is Ino still getting changed?"

"Nope she just finished." Ino answered for herself. She had on a yellow tank top with tan sweat pants. She put her clothes away, and came to sit over by them. "So what do you three want to do?" Ino asked.

"Talk I guess. We can go back outside later." Sakura told them.

**Boys POV**

They had went out on the back porch, and were just enjoying the peace. Naruto kept on going on about wanting to train.

The door behind them opened, and Reina stepped out. "Hello boys." The greeted her as she came to join them. "I need to ask something while the girls are still upstairs. How are they holding up?"

"As far as we know they are doing fine, why?" Shikamaru asked.

Reina laughed. "Something you boys might want to know. Those four girls are very stubborn. They are hesitant to let someone in to their personal lives. You four are very lucky. You were able to find a way past their guard. But, even still you need to pay more attention to them. They can easily hide something without you knowing."

"I never really thought of them as stubborn. Except for maybe Sakura." Naruto told her.

"That's because you wouldn't let Sakura think when we were younger so she didn't open up to you." Sasuke informed him.

Naruto was about to say something, but Reina's laughter interrupted. "Can you boys please let me get to my point before you argue?" She asked.

"Sorry." They apologized at the same time.

"That's alright. I wanted to inform you of something the girls told me earlier. I wouldn't have to if they were going to stay here, but they aren't so I need to let you know." Reina said.

"What is it?" Neji asked.

"The thing I wanted to tell you is the girls are scared out of their minds. I wouldn't have worried about it that much if I didn't see their faces when they told me. I was thinking that all I was going to do is give them advice, but after Sakura started crying I realized that they need more than just my help. I wanted to ask if you four can try to help them even more than you are now. Since their mothers aren't there anymore they are going to need someone. And it's getting to the harder parts of being pregnant for them." Reina explained.

The guys nodded, and she thanked them, and left them to think.

"Why wouldn't they tell us if they were scared?" Naruto asked.

"Because they just now started to trust us again. So they wouldn't tell us themselves if they are scared." Sasuke replied.

"Plus like Reina said, they are all stubborn." Neji added.

"All we can do now is help them as much as we can. Eventually they will tell us." Shikamaru said.

"Let's just hope that's soon." Neji told them.

**Seven o'clock **

The group had just had dinner, and now everyone is in the living room. Sakura's grandparents were sitting in the two rocking chairs. Everyone else was on the couches. Except for Tenten and Sakura. Sakura had gotten her hair braided by her grandmother, and didn't feel like getting back up so she stayed on the ground. Tenten was getting her hair braided right now so she was still sitting.

"When was the last time you got your hair cut?" Naruto asked as it was taken nearly five minutes to braid their hair. The guys had been watching, slightly curious.

"Almost three weeks ago." Sakura said. "We got it cut to mid back, and it grew out again all the way down our backs."

"It's normal." Reina said just as she was close to finished with Tenten's hair. "Women who are pregnant tend to experience rapid hair growth around this time in their pregnancy. Women who are ninja before their pregnancy always seem to have more hair growth than a normal civilian."

Hinata groaned. "And when is that part over? I'm so over having to get my hair cut a lot."

"I don't know why you guys are complaining." Ino said. "I like my hair long." She said, running her fingers through her blonde hair.

"Because you always have had your hair long." Tenten said.

"That's true, she always had it long." Neji added.

"We've all had our hair short before, and know the difference between a decent hair length, and a pain in the ass hair length." Sakura crossed her arms. "So that's probably why it's different for you."

Shikamaru frowned. "She's had her hair short before. When we were younger."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Exactly. Plus the chunin exams if you remember."

It was quiet for a moment before Sakura's grandfather clapped his hands together. "I remember. Ino, I have something for you." He got up to go upstairs, and get it.

Sakura's grandmother finished with Tenten, and motioned for Ino to come over to her. As soon as Ino sat down, Reina got to work combing out Ino's wet hair. The girls had gotten out of the shower before dinner, Reina was combing their hair, then braiding it.

Ino sighed. "I'm exhausted, and it's not even seven yet."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You're not the only one. I feel like I haven't slept in years."

"I know!" Tenten agreed.

"You two are drama queens." Hinata muttered, as she yawned.

"Sakura and Tenten? Not a chance." Sasuke said laughing.

Another minute went by before Sakura's grandfather was heard coming down the stairs. When he came closer to everyone he held out something to Ino.

Ino's eyes went to the object, and gasped. Reaching her arm above her to let him hand it to her. Once it was in her hands she lowered it down to her eye level to look at it. It was a kunai, but it was half the size of a normal one. Instead of the grayish black colored blade the blade was silver, and had icy blue engravings of her name on it. The handle had a few blue jewels on it. Hanging from the circular end of the handle was three ribbons. Around a foot and a half each. Two were blue and one was white. What was special is that hanging from the handle as well were two white feathers. Each only six inches long.

"Oh hell!" Sakura exclaimed when she saw it. "I remember that."

"What is it?" Tenten asked.

Ino smiled. Stroking the feathers softly. "It was my mothers. She gave it to me a little before the last time Sakura and I came here. I had been on my genin team for two years when she did. It was the last time that it was just Sakura and myself that came here. After that it was all four of us coming here." Ino said referring to the four girls.

"Why is it here?" Hinata asked.

"I had left it." Ino replied. "It was an accident of course. As soon as I found out I left it I had pretty much cried the whole way home."

Sakura laughed a bit. "And when we got home you had almost stopped crying, but as soon as you saw your mom you started crying again. I offered to go back, and get it." Sakura smirked. "But, you being the stubborn girl you are, told me that you wouldn't let me go by myself, and it could wait."

Ino smiled. "I remember. I've thought about it a lot since then. When we came back with Hinata and Tenten a few more times, I would forget about it each time we came."

Reina took the Kunai from Ino's hand, and quickly twisted the upper half of Ino's hair up, and stuck the kunai into Ino's hair. Leaving the lower half of hair to fall down Ino's back. "Your mother wore this in her hair on her wedding day." She smoothed down the bottom half of Ino's hair that was still down her back. "Her something old and something blue."

Ino stood up to look in a mirror that was on the wall. "I remember. She told me about it when she gave it to me." She smiled at her appearance slightly.

"You two look very similar. And you act similar too. Except she knew when to shut up." Sakura smirked when Ino glared at her. "You know I'm kidding." She laughed. "Remember when we used to go through old pictures of your parents wedding. It blows me away how much you two look alike with your hair like that."

Ino sighed. "Well I'm pretty sure that she wasn't a week away from being six and a half months pregnant." She smiled softly. "I probably wasn't even being thought of when that picture was taken. Even if I was they probably weren't imagining getting the news that I would be pregnant at seventeen." Her smile faltered slightly. Her eyes showed that she was slightly upset, and she immediately turned away from the mirror. Then away from everyone else. "I think I'm going to go walk around before it get's really dark. I don't want to be out to late."

"Okay Ino be careful." Reina smiled as Ino left out the back door.

It was only a couple minutes before Shikamaru got up, and followed her. Nobody questioned him. So he was able to get outside, and begin his search for her. It only took him a minute to find her. She was laying down in the middle of the grass both hands rested lightly on her torso, and her blue eyes were looking up at the beginning sunset. "Hey." He sat down beside her.

"Hey." She replied.

"You got something on your mind?" He asked.

Ino turned her head to face him. "Yeah actually I do."

"Are you going to tell me, or will I have to ask you to tell me?" He asked.

She was silent for a minute. "Would you be mad if I told you that I had been keeping a secret from you for a while?" She asked.

"How long is a while?" He countered.

"Let's see." Ino sighed, and thought. "About six full months, and add a week onto that." Ino replied. _This is my way of telling him._

It took him a minute to figure it out, and like Ino thought his eyes flew to her stomach. "I am guessing you got it." She sat up, keeping one hand on her stomach, the other on the ground to help prop herself up. "Please tell me your not mad. I only kept it from you because I was mad at you four the first couple of months. Then I thought you didn't care so I-"

Shikamaru stopped her by kissing her. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds. When he pulled back, he smiled at her surprised look. "If I would have known that would shut you up, I would have kissed you a long time ago." He laughed when shock covered up her surprise. "I'm joking Ino. I'm not mad. I can see from your point of view." He moved his hand to where it was resting on her stomach. "Ino you can talk a lot sometimes, but no matter what I will love you." He leaned closer, and their lips met again. When they parted again he pulled her closer in an embrace. "And I'll love them just as much."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chappie :)**


	23. A Baby Shower For Temari

_Review:_

_It took him a minute to figure it out, and like Ino thought his eyes flew to her stomach. "I am guessing you got it." She sat up, keeping one hand on her stomach, the other on the ground to help prop herself up. "Please tell me your not mad. I only kept it from you because I was mad at you four the first couple of months. Then I thought you didn't care so I-" _

_Shikamaru stopped her by kissing her. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds. When he pulled back, he smiled at her surprised look. "If I would have known that would shut you up, I would have kissed you a long time ago." He laughed when shock covered up her surprise. "I am joking Ino. I am not mad. I can see from your point of view." He moved his hand to where it was resting on her stomach. " Ino you can talk a lot sometimes, but no matter what I will love you." He leaned closer, and their lips met again. When they parted again he pulled her closer in an embrace. "And I'll love them just as much."_

* * *

**Two days later, February ninth **

Sakura was really happy more happy that the other girls. They had finally made it to Suna. The next day was Temari's baby shower. So naturally she was extremely excited. Of course the other girls were excited to, but they weren't jumping up and down about it. Then again Sakura was a little bit more close to Temari than the other three girls.

The group was amused by how Sakura kept talking about it, and jumping up and down. After a few more minutes of that, she was no longer on the ground, but in Sasuke's arms.

"Put me down Sasuke. I want to walk." Sakura ordered.

Sasuke only smirked. "If I put you down will you stay still."

Sakura crossed her arms. "Maybe."

They began to walk up the stairs to Gaara's office. "Well until you say you will stop I am not putting you down. Your going to end up wasting all of your energy."

Sakura crossed her arms as she pouted as they entered the office. The three sand siblings were in there, and when the group entered you can guess where their eyes went.

"Sakura are you having trouble walking?" Kankuro asked smirking.

"No, I have been prohibited from walking." Sakura retorted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "She won't be still."

"I promise to stay still." Sakura sulked when he smirked. "Please tell me that means your letting me down." He didn't answer he just set her down. But, he didn't release her.

He leaned closer to her ear. "You are almost six and a half months pregnant. So don't start running around." He whispered.

Sakura nodded, and he released her. She grinned as she turned to the very pregnant Temari. "Oh my god Temari is that you? I couldn't recognize you at all."

Temari rolled her eyes. "Haruno, I would knock it off if I were you."

"Knock what off?" Sakura questioned innocently.

"I swear one day I am going to kill you." Temari laughed.

Sakura just smirked. "Please, you kill me, I am amazing there is no way you would kill me."

Temari raised an eyebrow. "Who is giving birth first?" She paused. "Who will have access to her jutsu first?"

"You wouldn't kill me, you would miss me to much." Sakura walked over to her to give her a hug. She knew she wouldn't be able to hug her normally because of their big baby bumps in the way so she hugged her from the side. The way she and the girls would have to start doing soon if they grew anymore.

Temari rolled her eyes, but hugged Sakura back. "Sure I wouldn't." She laughed. "And look who else is big." She looked at the other three girls. "Last time I saw you girls you were barely showing. Now it's completely obvious. Your like two inches away from me now, and I'm at full term."

Tenten shrugged. "What can we say? It's not like we're given the choice to not to get any bigger. I swear we're probably going to be twice your size when we're at full term."

Ino slapped her forehead. "Tenten shut up! I don't need anymore reminders."

"Please you probably would forget about being pregnant if you saw fifty percent off your newest favorite pair of shoes." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

Temari laughed. "Now Sakura since you have decided to entertain everyone let's get down to business. Shopping."

"That's business?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah just like it was business when I grew out of all my clothes. These girls need a new wardrobe." She turned back to the girls. "Anyway that's what we are going to do." Temari replied.

Sakura walked over to Sasuke. "I know I keep on doing this, but do you mind taking my stuff for me."

"Sure. Just as long as you promise me to chill out." Sasuke grabbed her stuff when she nodded in agreement. "Where do you want me to meet you? You are probably not going to know where we are going to be staying."

Sakura looked over to the girls who had given their stuff to Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto. "What do you girls think? Where should we meet up?"

"How about we meet at the park? It's around two o'clock now. We can meet up around four o'clock." Hinata suggested.

Sakura nodded, and turned back to Sasuke. "The park would be good. You know where that is, right?" She asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yes Sakura. This isn't my first time being in Suna." He closed the distance in-between them, and kissed her. "Remember what I said."

Sakura walked to the door before answering him. "Remember what?" She walked quickly out the door before he could follow her.

Sasuke sighed, and focused his attention back to Gaara and Kankuro.

Kankuro laughed. "Okay how did you guys do it? Last time you were at Suna they didn't want to be near you. Now your together. What did I miss?"

Gaara glared at him. "Kankuro leave."

Kankuro put his hands up. "I'll shut up."

Gaara looked back to the four guys. "I was just about to decide what house you will be staying in. Got any requests?"

No one said anything, but Sasuke stepped forward. "I will be sharing a room with Sakura."

"I will be sharing a room with Tenten." Neji spoke up.

"Same with me and Ino." Shikamaru put in.

Naruto thought about it for a moment. _Hinata wouldn't mind so I guess I will agree. _"I think I will share a room with Hinata."

Gaara looked through some files. He showed Kankuro a place on the village map. "Take them here. That's their house." He handed Kankuro a set of keys.

He nodded then the guys left to the house.

**Girls POV Three Thirty**

"Okay I am done with shopping. Can we leave?" Sakura asked. The other girls were just browsing. Temari had helped them choose several summer outfits. The girls had clothes in all different sizes. They were around five inches now so they had stopped when the clothes ranged to eight inches. Their torso's would be around six inches by the time they got back to Konoha.

"Sure Sakura." Hinata replied with a laugh. They had finished shopping each girl had about four full bags each.

All the girls left the store, and began to head to the park. When Temari stopped in front of a rather large house. "I have to go home Daymon is probably back from his mission. So be here early tomorrow to help me get ready please. Also don't worry about buying food for your house for right now. Gaara is sending someone to stock your house with food after he chooses the house."

"Okay thanks Temari." Sakura said.

The girls hugged Temari, and she disappeared inside the large house.

The other four girls continued on to the park.

"Sakura how much are our baby bumps supposed to grow by the time we get back to Konoha?" Ino asked.

"Dr. Aria told us we will grow to about six inches." Sakura replied.

"There is no way that's true. We will only be here the rest of the month. Maybe not even that much. Three weeks at the most. If you were right we would grow at least another inch before we leave. That's like impossible." Tenten cut in.

Sakura just shook her head. "Well that's what she said. If it turns out to be true then she will know an estimate of how much we will grow each month. That will be good for us. So we can know what to buy." She looked ahead, and could see the guys in the park already.

"I don't know about you three, but I am starving." Hinata grumbled.

"Okay when we get back we can fix lunch Hina." Tenten smiled.

**Normal POV**

"Hey." Sakura greeted the guys.

They greeted her back.

"Hey." Naruto greeted Hinata.

Hinata just crossed her arms, and frowned. "I don't care until I get food."

Tenten, Sakura, and Ino burst out laughing. "We'll go to the house, and get you food." Tenten patted Hinata's head trying to hold back laughter.

Sakura just shook her head. "Before Hinata explodes lets just go ahead, and leave."

The group started walking.

Sasuke moved over so he was walking next to Sakura. "Your sharing a room with me, okay?"

Sakura looked at him. "How did that happen?"

"I asked Gaara." He replied.

"Alrighty then I guess I will share a room with you." Sakura decided. She moved her gaze over to Hinata and Naruto. They were holding hands despite Hinata snapping at him. She remembered the night the Hinata told them about what happened when she told Naruto a couple of days ago.

_Flashback:_

_Hinata came into the girls tent, and she was smiling. _

"_What's up Hina?" Ino asked._

"_I told Naruto.' Hinata said with a smile. You cannot believe what he did." Hinata replied._

"_What did he do?" Ino pried._

"_Well after I told him he actually started crying. He was so happy. I wasn't expecting that from him. Then he said it. He told me he was going to be the best father in the world. He was going to be the best boyfriend I could ever have. I was so surprised." Hinata smiled giddily._

_End of flashback_

"That reminds me." Sakura said as she turned her head to look at Tenten and Ino. "You two need to pay up." She said holding out a hand.

"What are you talk-" Ino started, but stopped. She understood. "No way Haruno that's not fair. I was sort of right too."

Tenten groaned. "I'm screwed. I wasn't even close."

"Were you three serious about that?" Hinata asked. "I seriously thought you guys were joking."

Tenten frowned. "I wish we were joking." Ino nodded in agreement.

Sakura just shook her head. "It doesn't matter both of you are wrong. Tenten's was way off, and Ino's said she would wait last minute. But, I said that it would be around the beginning of February. It's February ninth." She said with a smile. "Now pay up."

Ino and Tenten grumbled as they each grabbed twenties from their bags, and each gave Sakura a twenty dollar bill. "It was great doing business with you." Sakura said grinning.

"What the hell are you three talking about?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked to Sasuke as she pocketed her new money. "Tenten, Ino, and I bet on when Hinata would tell Naruto about her babies being his." She smirked.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Why don't you three bet on someone else's life?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Sakura asked, making Ino and Tenten laughed.

They arrived at the house, and as they went inside the new house, Sakura watched as Naruto immediately lead Hinata upstairs to put their stuff away. _Believe me Hinata. We were all surprised on how much he loves you. _Instead of immediately going upstairs like everyone else Sakura walked towards the kitchen. Once inside she placed her stuff on the table, and walked over to the cabinets. Surprisingly the first one she opened had the glasses in it. _Usually with new houses I have to search everywhere before I find the right cabinet._ She got a glass down, and filled it half way with water.

"Thirsty?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura turned to him, and took a sip of her water. "Yes I haven't had something to drink since this morning." She finished her water, and put the glass in the sink. As she moved back to the table to get her stuff she felt a flutter in her stomach, and she stopped. It happened again, and she brought a hand to her stomach, and frowned. _There is no way. I have felt this a couple times over the last month, but only like twice._

Sasuke saw her frown, and walked over to her. Instantly worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She replied, and picked up her shopping bags. "Where is our room?" She asked.

He stared at her for a few seconds. "I'll show you." He began to walk out of the kitchen, and up the staircase. _What's she hiding?_

She followed him. Nobody was in the living room so she guessed they were all still upstairs. Sasuke led her to their room, and opened the door. She already loved the room. Their room had a balcony. She put her stuff in the closet, then walked over to the balcony door, and stepped outside. "Wow the view is beautiful."

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Sasuke asked.

"You never told me you read minds Sasuke." Sakura told him laughing.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't read minds Sakura. I just know how you are."

Sakura smiled, and turned to him. "Well what am I thinking now?"

"Your thinking it's time for lunch." He guessed.

"Mind reader!" She yelled.

He rolled his eyes. "Let's just go to the kitchen."

She grabbed his hand, and they made their way back inside.

**Later on that evening**

Sakura had been thinking all through lunch, and the rest of the afternoon about something moving inside of her. Now it was five o'clock, and she was getting restless. She got up from the couch, and walked into the kitchen. She got a glass full of water, and drank it all. _I've been drinking water like crazy. All of us have. It's healthy._

Naruto came into the kitchen, to see her with both hands clenching the counter, and her head bowed. "Sakura, are you okay?" He asked, and quickly walked over to her. Just as he was about to call for Sasuke, Sakura moved.

Sakura shook her head, and laughed. "I have no idea. I am so restless right now. I think I am about to go crazy."

"Then walk around. It would be good for you." Naruto suggested.

"I wanted to do that, but I didn't want to worry anyone if I suddenly disappeared by myself." Sakura sighed.

"Well I will go with you. We haven't really got to talk to each other in a while." Naruto smiled. "Nothing bad will happen when your with me."

Sakura turned to him. "Alright let's go."

The two left out the back door, and began to walk.

"So what's on your mind Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Well everything is on my mind today. Temari, my babies, even Sasuke."

Naruto laughed. "Please, you probably think of Sasuke all the time."

"Well not all the time." Sakura's cheeks turned slightly pink. "I guess I can talk to you about it. Did Hina tell you already?" She asked.

"Yeah she told me. I would have thought you would know by now." Naruto scratched his head in slight confusion.

"I do know. I just wanted to make sure that you actually understand what that means." Sakura said with a laugh.

Naruto laughed. "I may not understand something's, but I know what she was talking about."

Sakura grinned, and they walked forward in silence. Finally she decided to talk. "I have just been thinking about how Sasuke is taking him being the father of my babies. I don't know if he is staying with me because he loves me or if he just wants to rebuild his clan." She admitted.

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. "That's crazy Sakura. It's obviously because he loves you. Haven't you realized that. Even before he knew about him being the father he was still with you. He loves you Sakura that's all there is to it."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks Naruto. I needed that."

"So what else are you stressed about?"

"Well Temari is just minor stress. She will be the first one to have to go through birth, and I am scared for her. But, I guess that one is just a no brainer. As for my babies. So many things to be stressed about."

"We have time."

The two continued to talk for another hour. They talked about all kinds of stuff. Only talking about Sakura's stress for a while. Because they had started getting off topic. From their genin days to Naruto becoming the next Hokage.

**Six o'clock**

The front door opened, and everyone's eyes shifted that way. Naruto came in holding Sakura in his arms bridal style. Her head rested on his shoulder, and both of her hands rested on her stomach. She was fast asleep.

Sasuke immediately jumped up. "Where were you two?" He asked.

"Out walking." Naruto replied like it was no big deal. "When I walked in the kitchen earlier to talk to Sakura, she told me she was getting restless. I suggested we should go out for a walk. We stopped and she fell asleep. There isn't much more to it."

"Do you know why she was stressed?" Hinata asked.

"Wait! Since when was she stressed. She looked fine to me." Ino asked.

"We worked that out. She isn't that stressed anymore." Naruto answered. "Hey teme you should probably take her upstairs. She will get mad at me she wakes up, and her back hurts from me holding her like this."

Sasuke stepped forward, and took Sakura from Naruto. Then he walked up the stairs to their room. Carefully he set her down on their bed. Instead of going back downstairs, he decided to go out on the balcony. He had saw movement out there, and was curious. Someone was indeed already out there. "Can I help you?"

Naruto turned around to face him. "Yeah. Do you love Sakura?" He asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Sasuke countered.

"The kind that needs an answer." Naruto replied.

Sasuke leaned against the railing, and turned his head so he could see Sakura, through the balcony glass doors. "Yes I love her. More than anything."

"Good I thought so." Naruto turned away from him, and walked to the other side of the balcony.

"What was the point in asking me if you already knew?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto paused, as he was about to jump of the balcony. "Because she is my teammate after all. I consider her my sister, and I want to make sure she's alright. I have to look out for her." He told Sasuke before jumping off the balcony.

Sasuke just shook his head. "I love her a lot Naruto. Don't forget it." Knowing that Naruto could still hear him.

**Two hours later**

Sasuke never left the balcony, he had sat down with his back against the railing, but he was meditating. That was until he heard the door open. When he looked up he saw Sakura. You could tell she just woke up. Her hair was a bit ruffled, and her tank top inched up, so it showed around an inch of her rounded stomach. Her eyes still partially closed. Almost as if she was trying to go back to sleep. She just walked over to him sleepily. "How long was I asleep?"

"Two hours. You know you could have told me if you were stressed out." Sasuke replied. He reached over to her, and adjusted the bottom of her shirt so it covered her stomach.

Sakura's tired look turned to irritation. "Remind me to beat him to death later for talking behind my back." She then sighed. She grabbed the rail, and slowly sat down next to Sasuke. Glad when he helped her the rest of the way down.

Sasuke adjusted so she could lean on his shoulder. "Are you going to tell me about it? Or am I going to have to hold you upside down by your toes to get you to tell me?"

Sakura giggled, and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I was handling it fine in my head. Then Naruto had to ask me about it. So that made me think about it more. He suggested we go on a walk. So we went on a walk, and I talked to him a bit." Sakura combed her fingers through her hair. Smoothing it down. "We only talked about me being stressed for twenty minutes at the most. Then the rest of the time we just joked around." She sighed, and yawned.

"Still tired?" He asked.

"Yeah it seems like no matter how long I sleep, I still get tired easily." Sakura replied.

"Well go back inside, and sleep. We should probably both go." He told her.

She nodded, and they went inside. _I cannot wait till Temari's baby shower tomorrow._

**Next Morning Sasuke's POV**

He woke up with someone pressed up against his chest. He opened his eyes to see pink everywhere. _Sakura. _Her forehead rested against his chest her long pink hair was spread behind her making him see the pink the first place. _She would probably get irritated if I woke her up. _

**Normal POV**

Sakura began to wake up as well, she felt cold. So she snuggled more into the warm heat source. When she heard soft laughter she could tell who her warm heat source was almost immediately. "Stop laughing at me." She whined softly.

"Why?" He asked. Smirking at her tone.

"Because I'm trying to sleep." She replied.

"It's almost ten o'clock Sakura. You are not going back to sleep." He told her sternly.

Sakura groaned, and moved so she was laying on her back. "I have to be over at Temari's at eleven."

"Then go take a shower."

Sakura stared at him for the longest time. "Do I have to get up?"

"Yes."

"Fine." She got up, and went over to her dresser. She pulled out her clothes for the day, and went into the bathroom. After closing the door, she quickly undressed, and got in the shower. A few minutes later she stepped out, all clean. She had learned how to take quick showers, since she used to have urgent missions. Although it was getting harder to take quick showers when all she wanted to do is just stand under the water. After she dried off she got dressed. Today she decided to wear some of her new maternity clothes. It was a white knee length dress. The skirt was a bit fluffy. So every time she turned it would float around her. In short it would be like a usual summer dress. Except instead of a flat stomach, she had an five inch baby bump. She dried her hair, then brushed it. Finally satisfied with her appearance, she walked out of the bathroom.

Sasuke was still in the room, but he was dressed in his ninja clothes. Meaning that he was probably going to go train. As soon as Sakura came out of the bathroom, he whistled. "Going somewhere?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because most ninja that are teenagers don't go out in dresses." He told her.

"Yeah well most aren't pregnant, going to a baby shower with her three equally pregnant best friends, and the baby shower is for another one of her best friends who's nearing full term." Sakura grabbed the edge of the dresser, and lowered herself to her knee's to look through the bottom drawer of her dresser for shoes. "I want to look somewhat nice." Finally choosing a pair of gold sandals. She stood back up, using the dresser to help herself up. She also grabbed the two bags that had Temari's present's inside. "I am about to starve to death." She stated as she opened their bedroom door.

Sasuke grabbed his Katana off the bed, then followed her.

When they got down stairs all the guys were in the living room, and Sasuke went to join them. Sakura went into the kitchen.

"Good morning Saki. Don't you look happy to be here this morning." Hinata greeted. She was wearing a light blue dress with white ballet flats. She even had the lace crossed from her feet to her knee's. She was fixing breakfast. "The guys are going to train."

"What else is new? They are training addicts." This came from Tenten who was sitting at the table. She was wearing a tan dress with brown flip flops.

"Believe me I know." Sakura went over to Hinata to help her fix breakfast.

"Don't worry about it Sakura. Just take these two plates, and go sit down at the table." Hinata told her.

"Thanks Hina." Sakura grabbed the two plates, and walked over to the table, and set a plate down in front of Tenten, and went to sit down with her own. It didn't take long to eat, and when she did finish she went to put her plate in the sink. As she stood up she groaned.

"What is it Sakura?" Tenten asked.

Sakura placed a hand on her stomach. "I think they are starting to put on weight. My back hurt like hell when I stood up." Sakura told her. She moved over to the sink, and put her plate in.

"Can you get the boys? I have their breakfast made." Hinata asked.

"Sure Hina." Sakura replied as she moved in to the living room. The guys eyes went to her. "Hinata said that she has your breakfast made." She told the guys. Then she looked at the stairs. "Ino get your ass down here! We are not going to be late because of you!"

"That's great Sakura. Just try to be nice why don't you?" Naruto said.

Sakura flicked Naruto off, and then walked to the stairs. She heard the guys get up to go to the kitchen, then she walked upstairs.

Ino just came out of her room in a light purple dress with silver sandals. "Hey Saks, where are you going? I got ready faster just for you. So you don't need to yell at me anymore."

"I was going to go brush my teeth, and I only yelled because we don't have much more time till we have to go." Sakura told her.

"Okay well after I eat we are going to leave, happy?" Ino grouched, as she went downstairs.

Sakura continued to Sasuke's and her room. She went in the bathroom, and began to brush her teeth. She observed her stomach again. _I must have been imagining things yesterday. I haven't felt anything else. _After she finished brushing her teeth, she went downstairs to find the guys about to leave. "Hey be at Temari's at two." Sakura told them. Then the guys left. She continued to the kitchen, to see Ino and Hinata just finishing breakfast. "Ready to go?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah we are." Hinata answered for them.

The four girls got their gifts for Temari, and headed out of the house. Most of the way there they were silent. Which irritated Sakura.

"Is everyone tired this morning?" Sakura asked.

Ino groaned. "Yes I am. I am used to sleeping till like twelve, and I woke up at nine this morning."

Tenten grinned. "Yet you were the last one downstairs."

Ino crossed her arms, and frowned. "I had to get ready."

"I woke up at ten, and I was the first one done." Sakura told her.

"Well I take a lot longer to choose an outfit. It's kind of hard with my huge stomach." Ino complained.

"You say we are huge now, this time next month you will be crying." Hinata told her.

Ino pouted, as they arrived at Temari's house. Sakura knocked on the door, and Temari answered.

"Hey thank god you came early. I have no idea what else I need to do." Temari told them.

"That's why we are here Temari." Sakura smiled as the four girls followed Temari into the house.

Temari had a decent amount decorated for her baby shower. Since they had a couple of hours till people start showing up, she wasn't worried. "Temari where do you want your gifts?" Sakura asked.

"Oh just put them on the coffee table. You four can help me choose an outfit. Then we can get to work." Temari replied. The four girls put the gifts on the coffee table then followed Temari to her room. "Okay I have all my maternity clothes on the right side of my closet. I can't really decide what I should wear." Temari said as she sat down on her bed. A hand rested on her big belly, another supporting her on the bed.

"Well how big is your belly today?" Sakura asked.

"I am going to hit seven inches in a few days." Temari answered.

Ino immediately went inside of the closet, and looked through the choices. She began to go through some dresses. She pulled out a olive colored dress that would go down to Temari's knee's. Then she left the closet, and walked to the bed.

"I think this will look beautiful on you." Ino told her.

"I was thinking the same thing. But, I wanted you girls opinion because I want to look some what nice." Temari took the dress from Ino.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked.

"A lot of my maternity clothes are simple dresses, or sweatpants. So I really wanted another girls opinion." Temari replied as she went behind the room divider. "You four are very lucky. Since a lot of my pregnancy was during the winter months I mostly wore sweatpants. But, since you girls are due around the middle of May you get to experiment with dresses." Temari said from behind the screen.

"Well we are supposed to get around ten inches. There probably won't be much cute clothes for us." Sakura replied.

"When it was warm I was to small in my torso to buy maternity clothes, but I know for a fact that the clothes are very pretty." Temari replied as she came back from around the screen. "What do you think?" Temari asked.

"You're very pregnant." Sakura replied.

"Good." Temari smiled. She put her other clothes away. "Alright time to do everything else."

**A few hours later**

A lot of people had showed up. Temari's baby was going to be spoiled with gifts. The girls knew a lot of the people there. Some of them attended their medical class they taught when they were at Suna before, some were patients they had treated, and some knew them from the ninja jobs they did.

Temari came over to them. "Daymon should be here in thirty minutes. When are your guys coming?" She asked.

"Who knows." Ino rolled her eyes.

Hinata sighed. "Knowing Naruto he might suggest extra training."

"Chill out girls. They will be here around two. It's only one fifty." Sakura told them.

"Alright Sakura what ever you say." Tenten, and the other two left to go speak with other people, leaving Temari and Sakura.

"How do you know they are going to be here at two?" Temari asked.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling." Sakura replied. The two girls walked over to a less noisy area.

Temari laughed. "Well as long as you feel that way." She paused, and brought a hand to her stomach as she sighed. "She is so heavy. I don't know how you are going to be able to stand."

Sakura touched her own rounded stomach. Which was not to far off from Temari's. In another month and a half the girls would be the same size that Temari was now. "I am already starting to have back pain. This morning I stood up, and my lower back hurt. It usually only happens if I sit a certain way. But, all I was doing was getting up. It went away after a while though."

"That means they are going to start moving around, and kicking soon." Temari explained.

"You mean like at any time?" Sakura asked.

"Pretty much. It could be a few weeks from now before you feel the first movement's. Usually twins kick earlier or later. I'm guessing you and the girls twins are going to be kicking later." Temari answered.

"I may have already felt the first movements. Yesterday it felt like something was moving inside of me. I wasn't sure what it was. It didn't really feel like movement just like a little flutter." Sakura rubbed in small circles over her stomach. She hoped they would move around again. That way she would know what's happening. "I heard that by the time you are closer to your due date the baby kicks all the time. Is that true?"

Temari laughed. "Almost all the time. But, you know it's well worth it."

Sakura smiled. "I know." Arms suddenly encircled her waist. _They finally arrived._

"I'll see you later Sakura." Temari laughed as she walked away to talk to other guests.

Sakura turned in the his arms to face him. "Hey."

"Told you we would be here at two." Sasuke smirked.

"Yes I know." She whispered, as he kissed her.

They walked hand in hand to the living room to go talk to Gaara and Kankuro.

**Few hours later**

Daymon showed up a few minutes after the guys did, and he was happy about something, but wouldn't tell Temari why? An hour after that she opened up her gifts. Temari's and Daymon's little girl was definitely going to be spoiled. A lot of baby toys and clothes. There was about an hour left of the party when Daymon asked Temari to come outside with him. Ten minutes later they both came back inside. Temari was smiling.

Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata were chatting. The guys were nearby chatting to Garra and Kankuro.

Sakura rose an eyebrow at Temari's look, and Temari showed them her ring finger. The four girls noticed her finger, a simple ring with a sparkly diamond was there, and they squealed and laughed. Gaining the attention of almost everyone, but they ignored it. The girls each gave Temari a hug. Sakura was the last one to hug her. "Oh my god Temari congratulations. When did it happen?"

"Just now outside." Temari smiled. "I was wondering what he was hiding from me."

"Well now you know." Daymon cut in. He kissed her cheek.

Temari grinned, and kissed him back. She looked to the girls. "I knew something interesting was going to happen today."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Drama queen."

"You have no room to talk." Sakura told Ino with a laugh.

"Neither do you." Hinata laughed at Sakura's look.

Sakura smirked. "I'm completely offended Hinata."

"I'm offended that you offended Sakura." Tenten grinned at Hinata's look, then looked to Sakura. "We can be offended together."

"Ha! Protesting begins!" Sakura and Tenten high fived each other, and started giggling at Hinata's glare.

Temari chuckled. She looked to Hinata. "In a month or so whatever you do, don't let them go anywhere without you or someone assisting them. They are going to be mischievous, and cause all sorts of problems."

Hinata sighed. "What are you talking about? They already do that."

"Everyday." Sasuke muttered, he and Neji smirked at each other. They would often talk about the crazy stuff Sakura and Tenten would do.

Sakura just crossed her arms. "What happened to the fun Temari?"

"Yeah." Tenten agreed. "You used to do all that crazy shit with us."

Temari just laughed. "In a month or so I'll have a baby in my arms, and won't be doing anything crazy for a while."

Sakura and Tenten sighed. "Your thinking about it way to much." Tenten said.

"Yeah, don't make it so complicated." Sakura added.

Temari grinned. "I swear you two are going to be hell in your third trimester."

"Ha!" Sakura started laughing. "Our second trimester ended yesterday. We're still exactly how we were yesterday, and all those days before."

"Maybe the correct saying for them is that they are just going to get worse." Neji said.

Temari nodded. "I believe that's what fits them best." She looked over to the food table, and saw some of the desserts. "Oh hell." She looked at the girls. "You girls have to come, and try this dessert. It's like heaven." She said walking towards the dessert table.

Sakura and Tenten immediately went after her, Ino and Hinata were more slow at walking after Temari.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Daymon who was standing near the spot Temari just left. "What exactly are they getting into? We're the ones that are going to have to deal with their hyper selves later on."

Daymon just smirked. "You'll probably have to burn down their energy before you get home then. Their basically eating lots of sugar."

That made the other four guys inwardly groan. Thinking of having to deal with four pregnant hyper teenage girls wasn't their idea of fun.

After another hour Sakura and Tenten weren't as hyper as everyone assumed they would be. "Sakura, can we go home and sleep?" Tenten asked, feeling her eyelids almost close.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to go say goodbye to Temari, you can go wait for me by the door." Once Tenten started walking to the door, Sakura sighed as she walked over to Temari. "Temari, Tenten and I are going to head back to the house. We're completely exhausted." Sakura told her.

Temari walked over to her, and gave her a hug. "Alrighty then, I will see you two sometime in the next few days. Thanks for the gifts."

"Your welcome." Sakura returned the hug, and then went to find Ino. She was talking to one of their previous students who happened to like shopping just as much as Ino. So they were talking about clothes and shoes. "Hey Ino, can I speak to you for a second?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Ino replied.

"If Sasuke or Neji asks tell them Tenten and I walked back to the house." Sakura told her.

"Why are you two leaving so early?" Ino asked.

"Because we're exhausted." Sakura replied.

"I'm getting tired too, so I'll probably be back to the house in a little while." Ino smiled. "I will tell them next time I see them." Ino then walked back to the girl she was talking too.

Sakura walked to the front door, and escaped outside. Tenten was waiting on the porch, and the two started walking away from the house. _I am so tired. That's one of the weird things about being pregnant. But, it gives me an excuse to sleep longer. Of course Sasuke doesn't really understand that part yet. _She sighed, as she continued on to the house.

"Are you going to go home and pass out? That's what I feel like doing." Tenten rubbed her forehead. Feeling even more tired.

Sakura smirked. "Of course, I won't be able to last much longer."

"They are heading towards us." Tenten commented, as she felt Sasuke's and Neji's chakra coming towards them.

Sasuke and Neji finally came up beside them. "Why did you leave so early? I thought you would be there the whole time." Sasuke asked.

Sakura sighed. "I'm just so damn tired. And my back is starting to hurt too."

Tenten groaned. "I know, my back feels like it's on fire."

"We could have left earlier. You two should have told us." Neji crossed his arms. "That's why we're here."

"We know. I was going to tough it out, but my exhaustion caught up with me." Sakura said, their temporary house came into view.

Groaning some more, Tenten cracked her knuckles. "I've felt tired all day, and I didn't want to leave early."

Once they reached the front door, Sasuke unlocked the door. Tenten already started for the stairs, Neji following after her. "I'm going to bed." Was the last thing Tenten said before disappearing upstairs.

Sakura watched them go before walking into the kitchen. Going for water like she usually did. She got some water, and drank it. That's when she felt it. She nearly spit out all of the water in her mouth. Instead she just starting coughing.

Sasuke quickly came into the kitchen, and rubbed her back till she stopped coughing. "What the hell Sakura? I am pretty sure choking on your water is not a side effect of your pregnancy."

Sakura ignored his comment, and placed her cup on the counter. Placing a hand on the counter, and her eyes locked with Sasuke's. "I think they moved." She managed to get out before having to take another deep breath.

"What do you mean they moved?" Sasuke asked astonished.

Sakura looked down at her stomach. She placed both of her hands on her stomach, and in return she felt the same movement inside of her, along with a small kick. Noticeably enough that she could tell it was kick. "I mean our babies just moved." She smiled, and took Sasuke's hand, and placed it on her stomach. Hoping they would do it again. She could feel them move around, then kick again on her stomach, and she smiled even more.

Sasuke smiled, not smirked, smiled. He looked into Sakura's eyes and saw clear excitement. He himself felt excitement too.

Sakura laughed as she felt a few kicks. "Now we know their alright in there."

Sasuke pulled her closer, and planted a kiss on her lips. "I think it's time for the three of you to bed." He picked her up bridal style, and flashed up to their room.

"Thanks." Sakura told him, as he set her down. She quickly dressed into her pajama's, and looked at herself in her mirror. _I can't believe they moved. It feels so weird. _She smiled as she looked at her stomach in the mirror, and placed her hands on her baby bump._ But, I am so excited._

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm uploading another one soon :)**_


	24. Hinata's Idea of Fun

_Review:_

_Sakura laughed as she felt a few kicks. "Now we know their alright in there."_

_Sasuke pulled her closer, and planted a kiss on her lips. "I think it's time for the three of you to bed." He picked her up bridal style, and flashed up to their room. _

"_Thanks." Sakura told him, as he set her down. She quickly dressed into her pajama's, and looked at herself in her mirror. __I can't believe they moved. It feels so weird. __She smiled as she looked at her stomach in the mirror, and placed her hands on her baby bump. __But, I am so excited. _

* * *

**Two days later, February 11****th**

It was a normal morning in the house. Everyone was peacefully asleep. It was around five thirty in the morning. But, of course the peacefulness had to stop sometime. Tenten had easily gotten out of bed without waking Neji. She considered putting on shoes, and decided against it. She walked out of their room only to come face to face with Sakura.

"Tenten." Came Sakura's surprised voice.

"What are you doing up?" Tenten whispered.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sakura countered.

Tenten sighed, and grabbed Sakura's arm. Pulling her down the hallway. Once they had gotten downstairs, Tenten turned back to face Sakura. "I just woke up. I didn't feel like laying in bed like I usually do. So I got up."

"Same here. I don't even come close to getting up this early usually." Sakura crossed her arms, and paused for a moment. "Is Neji still asleep?"

Tenten nodded. "I'm guessing Sasuke is too. Because you and I both know they wouldn't usually let us get up this early, and not come down here with us."

Sakura smiled. "Exactly. So since they are still asleep this is our chance to go do something without them watching our every move. We can go on a walk."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Tenten agreed, and the two girls walked to the front door. Once outside she looked at Sakura. "How far do you think we'll get before they'll be out here?"

Sakura smirked. "We'll only make it about fifty to sixty feet."

Tenten shook her head. "I think we'll make it farther. Like maybe a hundred feet."

"Wanna bet?" Sakura asked with a grin on her face.

"The usual." Tenten said as they shook hands.

The girls started walking. They were getting close to forty seven feet when suddenly Sasuke and Neji were in front of them. Arms crossed, and frowning at them.

"Why are you two of all people up so early?" Neji asked.

"And why go out without telling someone?" Sasuke added.

Sakura just grinned, ignored them, and turned to Tenten. "In your face!" She exclaimed, and her voice rang out over the quite village. "Pay up bitch. I win!"

"No you don't!" Tenten exclaimed, a little to loud for the time of day. "You said fifty to sixty feet. It was forty seven!"

"Doesn't matter!" Sakura retorted. "At least it was closer than a hundred, so by default I win because I was closer."

Tenten groaned. "I'll pay you when I get back. I don't have my money with me." She crossed her arms. "Why do I always lose bets to you?"

Sakura grinned. "I just have the skill of observation. All you need to do is stop betting something ridiculous, and you might actually come a little closer to the actual answer."

"I guessed they would find us within a hundred feet of the house." Tenten uncrossed her arms to place her hands on her hips. "How is that ridiculous? Just because you bet fifty to sixty feet doesn't mean anything. Your just a lucky guesser."

Sakura shrugged. "Whatever way you look at it is fine. I still won, so stop complaining."

"Wait." Neji said before Tenten could say something else. "You two bet on how long it would take us to come out here to confront you two about leaving."

"How did you two know we would even come out here?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura and Tenten both shrugged. "Habit." They both chorused, and the two giggled.

Sakura looked up at the sky. The sun rise would be happening in about ten or so minutes, and it would be a pretty sight. "Tennie, the sunrise is going to happen soon. We can go back inside after we see it."

Tenten nodded. "Alright, but don't blame me if we don't walk far. It's early in the morning, and my back is going to fucking collapse if we walk for long."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "And they tell me I'm the drama queen." She looked to Sasuke.

Tenten stuck out her tongue. "Go ahead, and start walking. I'll catch up."

"Are you sure your not just going to go to sleep on the ground?" Sakura asked mockingly.

Tenten just growled. "I'm going to put my hair up, then catch up with you. Now get going before I kick your ass."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever?" She looked to Sasuke. "I'm sure your coming with us now." She said before moving to walk forward. She pretty much got her answer when he started walking beside her.

Sasuke nodded. "I woke up as soon as you left. I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep if your gone. Besides the guys and I were going to wake up early for training anyway."

Sakura smirked. "Just think of it as you and Neji are more prepared for training."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We're probably not going to. Naruto and Shikamaru sleep forever."

"Give them some credit." Sakura said. A few kicks on her stomach made her attention go down to her baby bump. Her hands going over her stomach, and a smile crept onto her face.

Sasuke noticed Sakura's smile, then followed her gaze to her stomach. "Are they moving around again?"

"Just a little." Sakura chuckled. "I can't help but smile every time I feel them move. It's just so different." She sighed, and looked back over her shoulder to see Tenten and Neji were walking almost thirty feet behind them. "What the hell Tenten? I thought you said you'd catch up! You're taking forever." Sakura chuckled when she saw Tenten flick her off. Maybe her attitude was pretty good despite it being early in the morning.

Almost thirty minutes later the four had come back to the house. When they got inside they saw Shikamaru and Naruto. The two were sitting on one of the couches. The other girls were still upstairs.

Naruto's eyes went to Sakura and Tenten. "Why are you two up so early?"

Sakura frowned, walked to one of the arm chairs, and sat down. Arms crossed, glaring at Naruto.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked, confused. _I only asked why they were up so early._

"Are we not aloud to get up early? Hinata is rubbing off on you. In her mind we can't do anything without getting in trouble." She sat down in the other arm chair.

Naruto just groaned. "Just forget I said anything." He had pissed Sakura off a lot more, but once Tenten gets mad as well, the world is coming to an end for him.

Sasuke and Neji sat down on the other couch, smirking at Naruto's expression. Only minutes later, laughter could be heard coming from the stairs. Everyone's eyes went to the stairs, to see Hinata coming down.

"What's so funny Hinata?" Sakura asked. Any traces of her bad mood were gone.

"Maybe she thinks its funny how were up so early." Tenten muttered. Both Sakura and Tenten were glaring at Naruto again.

Hinata's laughter continued, making Sakura and Tenten stop again. She had gotten downstairs, and her laughter was getting so bad that she had to lean against the wall to support herself.

"Seriously Hinata!" Sakura nearly yelled. "What's so funny? I hate not knowing what's making you of all people laugh?"

After taking a few deep breath's Hinata stopped laughing, and just grinned. She just walked to the kitchen. "Tell you in a minute."

When she came back from the kitchen she had a glass of water. She sat down on the couch that Naruto and Shikamaru were on. Sitting at the end where the small table was at. So she could put her drink down. Still grinning she chuckled softly. "Your about to be highly annoyed, but your going to be laughing your asses off so that part doesn't matter."

"What did you did you do?" Naruto asked.

Hinata picked up her glass again, not saying anything, just shaking her head. Almost as soon as she lifted her glass to her mouth to take a sip a loud scream was heard coming from Ino who was still upstairs.

"Sakura!" Was the next thing the blonde screamed out.

Hinata spit out all of her water, and started laughing hard. Putting her glass down she took a pillow, and held it against her face to hide her laughter.

Sakura, thinking something was wrong with Ino frowned, and was about to stand up when the blonde was seen coming downstairs as fast as her pregnant belly would allow her. She walked to Sakura, and grabbed Sakura's hand. "Come here now!" She exclaimed.

Already at Ino's look Sakura was laughing. Sakura got up only to be dragged into the kitchen by Ino. It was quiet for a moment before Sakura's laughter could be heard again.

"It's not even funny Sakura!" Came Ino's loud voice.

Hinata started laughing harder when she heard Sakura's laughter.

Tenten frowned. "What in the hell is funny? This isn't fair. I hate being left out."

Hinata threw the pillow at Tenten, and Tenten caught it without looking away from Hinata. Hinata just smirked, and tried to stop laughing so she could speak.

"You are going to kill yourself laughing." Naruto smirked. "Calm down."

After a few seconds, Hinata finally stopped laughing. Finally with a grin on her face she looked back at Tenten. "This morning I walked into Ino's room to wake her up. When I got close to her bed to shake her awake I noticed the shirt she is wearing rode up a bit."

"How in the world is that something to laugh about?" Tenten asked. "There is no wonder why her shirt rode up. She had that shirt before she was pregnant, and she literally has been struggling to wear it."

Hinata shook her head, laughing slightly. "No, let me finish." She grinned. "Part of her stomach was revealed, and I though of something that would piss her off. So I had just got a great idea right before I was going to wake her up. Right before I left her room I woke her up, and walked out. And because of that great idea that's why she is freaking out right now." She smirked.

Suddenly Tenten was very interested. "Hell Hinata. What did you do? Your such a good little girl, I can't believe you would do something to piss someone like Ino off."

Hinata just grinned. "It's not evil." She just smirked. "Besides it's all on Ino anyway."

Tenten laughed. "Let me guess whatever it is," she paused thinking, "has to do with her fears about what could happen if she was pregnant. That's just an observation on how she was acting. Am I right?" She asked watching for Hinata's response.

Hinata didn't say anything, just smiled and looked up at the ceiling.

Tenten just gasped, and grinned even wider. "No fucking way! Hinata Hyuga how could you of all people be laughing at something like that. You'd be like the person to be holding her hand telling her it would go away."

"What in the hell are you two talking about?" Shikamaru asked. Being as smart as he was he still had no clue what the two had been going on about. He knew the other guys didn't either.

Hinata was about to say something, but she saw Tenten's look. "What?" She asked.

"Don't tell them! It's not your place to tell." Tenten said smirking.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Please. If I were Sakura you would be just laughing right along." She grinned, and looked back at the guys. "The first time we had bought maternity clothes we had been talking about how much of a pain it was to have to buy them. Then we got into the discussion of what will suck the most, and discovered that one of Ino's biggest fears is stretch marks."

Tenten laughed. "And hell, she is probably panicking right now. I bet Sakura is probably pissed off. Damn, I'm glad Ino didn't try to get me to help her. I would be laughing my ass off." She felt Hinata's glare on her. "What?" She asked, then sighed. "Sorry mom. I promise to wash my mouth out of soap for saying all those naughty words." Making everyone laugh.

Hinata broke out into laughter again. "It's not even real. I went into my room, and got a marker from my bag. She is freaking out over nothing."

Eventually Ino came stomping into the living room. Pissed off. Instead of sitting on the last couch that was empty she sat on the floor, and leaned against the wall. Crossing her arms, and pulling her knee's up to her chest. Glaring at Hinata.

Sakura came walking in. Biting into an apple. She looked to see Hinata and Tenten holding back laughter, and rolled her eyes. She looked to Ino. "I think it looks great on you. You were always missing something, and now your complete."

"Shut up!" Ino shouted at Sakura.

Sakura just took another bite of her apple. "Fine don't laugh at my joke. Let's be serious." She turned to look at Ino. "It's and easy fix. It can be gone in a matter of seconds. But, if your going to be a bitch to everyone, then I'll make it permanent." She turned on her heal before walking back to the stairs. "I'm going back to sleep."

Tenten stood up after Sakura went upstairs. "I'm going too."

After Tenten left Ino sighed. "They wake up early only to go back to sleep an hour later."

Hinata smirked, and stood up as well. "By the way Ino, a little soap and water will easily get that stretch mark right off." Then she turned, and walked into the kitchen.

Ino's facial expression changed from astonishment to anger. "Hinata Hyuga, what in the fuck did you do to me?" She yelled as she got up, and walked into the kitchen after Hinata.

**Five days later, Fifteenth of February **

Sakura sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. In her hand she held her measure tape, and she was irritated with the results. It was one week since she last measure, and she had grown four mille meters making her torso size six inches and four millimeters She put the measure tape back into her bag, then walked into the closet she was still in her pajama's she had to choose something to wear today. After ten minutes of looking she chose white Capri's and a light purple tank top, and to top off she was going to use her shiny gold scarf as a belt. As she changed into them she thought about what she was doing today. She was going to spend the day with Temari. Since Hinata, Ino, and Tenten just wanted to hang around the house today, it would just be Temari and herself. Then the guys were training so she didn't have to worry about them till later.

**Temari's house**

Temari was sitting on the front porch in a medium purple colored dress. She stood up when she saw Sakura walking up the front sidewalk.

"Need help getting down the stairs?" Sakura asked. Although she already knew the answer. It was getting to the point that her and the girls were needing to grab things to help themselves up. Of course they had managed to keep the guys from noticing. It was getting harder to do things.

Temari nodded, and Sakura held her arm, as Temari walked slowly down the stairs.

"I am so glad that I won't have to go through this much longer. I hate feeling helpless." Temari grumbled as they began to walk towards the shops.

Sakura laughed lightly. "Well you only have less than a week to go. So if I were you I would be scared to death. I know I would be."

"I think I will be okay with the pain. I am just glad you, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino are staying here for me. I am really going to need your support." Temari confided.

"Tsunade told us we are aloud to stay till we are done with our seventh month, but we can't stay that long. It wouldn't be fair to the guys. So we are going to stay till the twenty fourth." Sakura mentioned.

The two girls entered a baby store. Their mission today was finding some last minute things for Temari's baby's room. Temari grabbed a cart, and they began looking down the aisles.

Sakura looked with wonder at all the baby items. She had no idea a baby needed so much stuff. _I haven't even thought about setting up the baby's rooms. Should they share a room, or have two separate one's. I cannot believe I haven't even given that a thought. Maybe Temari could give me some advice about it. I have no idea what I am doing._

"Let me guess what your thinking about." Temari suddenly stopped, and turned to Sakura. "Your thinking that you have no idea what your doing anymore. Correct?" She asked.

Sakura only opened her mouth, then closed it again, and nodded. "How did you guess?"

Temari grabbed some things off the shelf, and placed them in her buggy. "The first time I went shopping for her room I had no idea what I got myself into. There was so much to buy. So the first day I went shopping I just bought basic stuff. Crib, changing table, and so on. When I got home I began to think of stuff that's just common since. Most of the stuff you see in movies, or even what you had when you were little is what you will need. And even in the movies you may think they are over exaggerating, but believe me they need a lot." Temari replied.

Sakura nodded, as they continued to shop. She took in everything. Since she decided that she was going to have a boy and a girl, she made sure to look at things for both. When the two girls went to the check out counter, Sakura spotted a few magazines that had information on everything babies need, and she bought them. Now they were on their way back to Temari's house. Since Sakura hasn't got to see the nursery they were going to head up there first, once inside Sakura made sure to look at everything Temari bought. Most of the gifts Temari from her baby shower were still in a big heap on the floor.

"Do you mind helping me put some of this stuff away?" Temari asked, as she placed her new shopping bags on the ground.

"Sure." Sakura replied as they began to work on placing the new stuff in the closet or somewhere in the room. "Why didn't you put this stuff away when you got it?" Sakura asked.

"I was so exhausted, and I kind of procrastinated. So it just ended up here. Daymon told me he would help me whenever I wanted to put it away, or he would do it himself. But, I told him I will worry about it in a few days." Temari responded as she put a few of the boxes of diapers in the back of the baby's rather large closet.

Sakura had gotten to know Daymon a little more over the past week. She could tell that he loved Temari. "Where do you want all the baby toys?" Sakura asked.

Temari came out of the closet, and pointed to a wooden chest. "Put most of them in there, if they don't all fit give them to me, and I am pretty sure I could find a place for them."

The two continued to work in silence for ten more minutes. After putting away the last of the stuff the two went downstairs. "Hey Sakura you want some tea?" Temari asked.

"Sure sounds good. Extra sugar please." Sakura replied.

Temari smirked. "You don't even have to say anything. I understand." Soon the two girls were seated at the kitchen table, and were sipping on sweet tea. Sakura had the magazines she bought in front of her, and she kept glancing at them.

"If you want we can look through the magazine's together. That way you can go ahead, and plan out what you want in your children's room or room's." Temari suggested.

"I want them to share a room at first. When they grow older I will let them move into separate rooms." Sakura informed her.

Temari got up, and waddled over to the counter. She came back with a pen in hand. "You can circle stuff you want."

Sakura took the marker from her, and began to browse one of the magazines. _This is going to take a while. _"If I do that then I might as well circle the whole magazine."

Temari laughed. "Take it one step at a time." The two began to go through the magazines, and talked about the contents.

**An hour later**

Sakura and Temari had finished with the magazines, and now they were sitting in the living room. Temari had braided Sakura's hair, now Sakura was going to do the same to Temari's. Temari no longer had short hair, she had decided to let her hair grow out after she had gotten pregnant. It now went halfway down her back. "I love your hair long. I still don't see why you kept it short." Sakura told her.

"Well before I got pregnant I was really focused on my ninja work. I wanted long hair, it's just that it would get in the way. So I kept it short. I think I will keep it long for a while. If I go back to ninja work I'll most likely cut it a few inches shorter." Temari explained. "What about your hair? It goes all the way down your back. Do you think you will get it cut anytime soon?"

Sakura laughed a bit. "Me and Sasuke argued about that for a while the previous week. I wanted to cut it so it would be to mid back again, but he said he liked it longer. Then that started a bunch of mess. Eventually he agreed that I could cut it. That's what Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and myself plan on doing before we leave back to the leaf." She finished braiding Temari's hair, and moved so she was sitting in front of Temari. "Do you know when you and Daymon are going to have the wedding?" She said changing the subject.

"We haven't planned out a day yet. Right now we are just focused on getting through my pregnancy. Just taking things a step at a time." Temari replied. "Although I have thought some about what I want to do for it though."

"Tell me the details." Sakura ordered laughing.

**The next day**

Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata just came out of the baby store. Sakura told them about what she and Temari did, and they wanted to do the same. So they were all going to get together with their magazines, and discuss. Since Sakura already had magazine's she brought her's with her, and the other girls bought a few different one's. Now they were all sitting at a diner discussing details.

"Sakura are your kids going to be sharing a room, or are they going to be separated?" Hinata asked.

"Well I think I want them to be in the same room. It will be easier for me. Like I told Temari yesterday, that when they get older they can separate." Sakura replied. "In fact I think I am going to write that down on the paint list. So when I buy paint I won't buy anymore than I need." She scribbled that down on her paint notes.

"This is so hard to choose." Ino complained.

"Please your buying for a boy and a girl. So that means that is more buying for you." Tenten looked over at the magazine Ino was looking at. "Ino tell me you are looking at baby furniture, and not baby clothes."

"What they are going to need clothes after all." Ino defended herself as she closed the magazine she was reading quickly.

Tenten laughed. "Yes they will need clothes, but I think you should look at furniture first. We have all the time in the world to fill their closets later."

"Fine." Ino put down the clothing catalog, and picked up another magazine for baby furniture. She immediately got to work circling.

Sakura just shook her head, and looked back through her magazine's. Almost everything that she could think of that the baby's would need was circled. But, like Temari said babies always need stuff. So she gave the magazine's another glance.

**A few days later**

Sakura sighed. It was five o'clock in the evening, and she was extremely exhausted. Her morning started off great, that was until Kankuro came to the door saying that Temari went into labor. So her day consisted of being with Temari, and helping her. They were their for eight hours before Temari had given birth. So that explained her tiredness, for the most part. The other girls, and guys didn't come till the sixth hour. Sakura slipped out of the delivery room so the two new parents could have some privacy. That's what led to where she was now, back in the waiting room where everyone else was. Immediately the girls were talking to her. She silenced them. "Yes the baby is cute, Temari is fine, and I don't know what they are naming her yet. I hope that answers your questions." Sakura then sat down next to Sasuke, and sighed.

"Why are you tired Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Because just watching her go through that was tiring." Sakura then pointed to her stomach. "On top of that these two kept moving around, and every time I sat down my back would hurt." She placed her hand on her stomach, and began to rub it in small circles. They were still moving around.

Hinata sat down beside her. "Did she use an epidural or anything like that?"

Sakura glanced over to her, not moving her head. "She said she didn't want one. That only lasted for a few hours. One of her contractions were so bad that she screamed, so that was it. She was in so much pain that Daymon and me forced her to get one. After that everything went by more smoother." She massaged her temple. "We are going to go through hell having twins."

"Your going through it first so it makes it all better." Ino mumbled.

Sakura's softened look turned to a glare. "What?" She asked sharply.

None of the girls said anything at first, but Hinata finally grinned. "Now Sakura where is the fun if we cant have you to bet on."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "It doesn't bother me Hinata. What bothers me is that you guys think I'm going to have to deal with it first? And whenever you bet on something you're always right. Your even more lucky than me." She told Hinata.

Hinata grinned. "And so are you."

It was small talk like that for ten more minutes until a nurse came saying that Temari requested Gaara and Kankuro to come and see them. After those two left it was silent for another ten minutes.

It seemed like eternity to Sakura, before the nurse came back. "Okay there is only two people allowed in the room at a time."

Everyone looked at Sakura expectantly. She rolled her eyes, but sat up. She used the rails of the chair to push herself up. Sasuke stood up to help her balance. "Your coming with me Uchiha." She told him.

"I know that." Sasuke grabbed her hand as the two went to Temari's room.

When they walked in Sakura immediately smiled. They walked closer to Temari's bed. Daymon was currently holding the new baby. While Temari watched happily. When they came close enough Temari turned to them. "I am glad it was you two who came in next. Sakura can you pull my hair back up into a pony tail?" Temari asked.

Sakura laughed as she walked closer to Temari. "Thanks for the greeting. Glad to know I could be of service." She quickly put Temari's hair into a pony tail. "Why didn't you ask Garra or Kankuro to do this?" She said trying to hold back laughter.

Temari shook her head. "Bad idea times ten."

"You know I was joking." Sakura said before finishing.

Temari smiled. "Sakura you are absolutely amazing. You helped me so much today. Thank you a lot." When she saw Sakura smiling she smirked. "I am being serious Sakura."

"I never said you weren't." Sakura stepped back so she was next to Sasuke.

"We wanted you two to be the god parents." Temari told them.

Sakura didn't even have to look at Sasuke to see his surprised look. She took his hand again, and squeezed it. In return he squeezed her's. "Well I think we can only accept when we know our god daughters name."

Daymon laughed at that. "That's a great reason to accept something serious." He gave their daughter back to Temari.

Sakura pretended to bow. "Thank you for the compliment. I try to be serious at least once a month. So no more seriousness for me this month."

Temari smiled, rolling her eyes at Sakura, before looking down at her daughter. "Her name is Aubrey Leah Satoru."

Sakura awed, and they talked for a few more minutes before they left. Sakura and Sasuke walked out of the hospital hand in hand.

"I am surprised you wanted to leave so early." Sasuke told her.

"Well me and Temari made a deal earlier. Since I have been spending a lot of time with her the past week I get to spend some time with you today. Plus I am going back later anyways." Sakura explained.

"Sakura we will be leaving in a week. When get back to Konoha you will see me a lot. So you could just stay with her if you want too."

They walked a few more minutes in silence before Sakura turned to him. "Sasuke I want to spend some time with you today. It makes a lot of sense for two reasons. For one thing I am going to be over at Temari's a lot in this next week. Another thing you four guys are going to have to train a bit. By the time we get back to the leaf you will have to start going on missions."

"Sakura you know I wanted to come here with you right?" He asked.

They walked into the house, and into the kitchen. "Yes I know that Sasuke. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted you to know that." He told her.

Sakura smirked. "Alrighty then." She sighed. "And you know that when we get back to the leaf you can't skip out on training or missions just because I'm getting farther in my pregnancy."

Sasuke just approached Sakura, and kissed her forehead before kissing her lips. As his lips brushed her's he smirked. "And you know that I will do what I think it necessary. I'm not going to be around you all the time because you need your space, but your not going to be getting rid of me anytime soon."

"Who said I wanted too?" Sakura asked before kissing him. She stepped back, and walked over to her hand bag that was on the table, and went through it's contents. _Damn, I left my pills upstairs. I should probably start taking those in the morning, and then I won't forget them that often. _"I will be right back down in a minute." She told him as she walked out of the kitchen, and up the stairs.

Sasuke walked over to the table, and he noticed the magazine's that Sakura had bought a few days ago. He knew they were her's because they were halfway in her hand bag, and halfway out. He took one out, and looked at it. He grabbed the rest, and browsed through them for a moment, and noticed how she circled things, also how she left notes in between a few pages. He also could see the other girls magazine's across the table. _I have an idea. _He looked through them a bit more, before he heard Sakura coming back down the stairs. He put the magazines back quickly, and turned around to her.

"Okay I am done. What do you want to do?" Sakura asked.

"Let's go walking." Sasuke replied.

They left the house, and began to walk. While Sakura was thinking about Temari, Sasuke was constructing a plan he just needed to talk to the guys without the girls knowing. It was a good thing that the girls would be at the hospital with Temari for the rest of the day.

**Five days later, February 24th **

Everyone was ready to go back home. They had all of their stuff with them, and they were saying goodbye to Temari for the last time. Then they began to walk out of the gates of Suna to head back to Konoha.

The guys were carrying the girls so they could run. Since all four of the guys speeds had improved, they had gone a good distance in just a few hours. They stopped to take a rest after four hours of traveling. When they were about to leave a messenger hawk came to them.

The hawk landed on Sakura's shoulder. "It's from Tsunade." She grabbed the scroll from the bird, and opened it.

_Sakura,_

_When you four get back to the village immediately go to the hospital for a check up. Give your stuff to the guys then leave to the hospital. I know you aren't scheduled to go until your six month date, but if you can go ahead, and get that out of the way it will be easier. Another reason why is because the day you are scheduled to go will be a very busy day, so it will be much better now. After your check up I need you four to come to my office. I know then sounds like a bunch of work, but we need to get it done._

_Tsunade_

Sakura sighed, and rolled up the scroll. "Great more work."

"What is it?" Ino asked.

"The first thing we get to do when we go back is go to the hospital for a check up. Then we have to go up to Tsunade's office. How wonderful does that sound?" Sakura's voice dripped with sarcasm at the last part.

"That's not wonderful!" Ino exclaimed. "Do you know how many stairs it will take for us to get up to her office?"

The guys shared a look as the other girls started complaining before they all began to head back to the village. Plans running through their heads.

**Back at the village**

As Tsunade asked the girls gave their stuff to the guys, and walked to the hospital.

At the hospital. The girls were getting another ultrasound today, and other things that they wouldn't say out loud even if they were paid. When they were finally done they began to trudge to the Hokage's office.

"I feel so violated." Ino complained.

"Don't we all?" Hinata asked grumpily.

"How long were we there?" Ino asked.

"Around an hour and a half. Who knows how long we will be at Tsunade's office." Sakura said as they got to the stairs to the hokage's office. "I am beginning to really hate stairs." She mumbled as they began to walk up the stairs.

"I am too. It's such a pain in the ass." Tenten agreed.

After they finally got up the stairs they walked into the Hokage's office. "Hello girls." Tsunade greeted. They all managed to greet her back. "What are you tired already? I thought I trained you better than that. You should be able to still get around without getting so tired."

Sakura frowned. "You told us we couldn't use chakra." She clenched her teeth together to keep from saying anything else.

"Your right I forgot, sorry." Tsunade smiled. She took out a scroll from her drawer. "Anyway I have a letter from Holly. This letter doesn't really say much. Because not much has happened. She said the group has been unusually quiet. She also said she thinks that the leader is ill. So that means no sudden attacks for a while."

The girls sighed with relief. "That's good to know. I would just hope the group would just lose interest. But, that's never the case." Sakura admitted. _Of course all of us girls think that. _"Is that all you needed Tsunade?" Sakura questioned.

"For the most part yes." Tsunade replied, as she put the scroll back into her drawer. "You four can leave."

The four girls left, and were soon heading through the village. "I can sense the guys chakra." Hinata informed them.

"Where are they?" Sakura asked.

"Well they know that we just got out of Tsunade's office. They are just now leaving the training grounds. We should see them in a couple of minutes." Hinata replied.

Sakura nodded, and the continued walking. That was until she spotted Songo. "Hey it's Songo." She pointed over to her.

The girls walked over to her. Songo turned to them. "Hello ladies. Did your trip to Suna go well? Is Temari okay?" She asked.

"Yes it did. Temari has went through a lot, but everything turned out great. She named her baby Aubrey." Sakura replied. "How have you been Songo?" She asked.

Songo smiled. "Everything's been good. Well I have started my own little bakery. My son has decided to join me. So I am very happy. You must come and visit soon. It's starting to get really crowded. With only me and my son we never have enough hands."

"Well if you want an extra worker I would be happy to help every once in a while." Hinata added.

"Well that sounds like a good idea. Would you other girls be interested?" Songo asked Ino, Sakura, and Tenten. They nodded. "Well if that's the case if you want you can get a part time job, and just come in whenever you want."

"That would be really good. I think we all need to do something besides just sit around." Sakura smiled at the thought of getting out of the house.

"Well just come by, and we can talk about it more." Songo told them. Each girl gave Songo a hug.

"Thanks Songo." Sakura told her as they began to walk back towards their houses. As Hinata said the guys had finally joined them.

As they got closer to the houses Tenten turned to the other girls. "I might not be coming back out today. I am truly exhausted."

"Agreed." Sakura sighed.

They soon split up as they saw the guys ahead, and as soon as Sakura and Sasuke were inside Sasuke covered her eyes. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I have a surprise for you." Sasuke told her. He led her to the stairs, and they made their way up the stairs. They only walked a few more feet before stopping again. Sasuke opened a door, and led her into the room. Then he removed his hand, and stepped back so she could see.

Sakura gasped. They were in one of the guest bedroom's. Well it wasn't a guest room anymore. The walls were now painted a pale sunset orange color. But, that wasn't the best part. Against the far wall there were two white cribs, one with roses on the railing, while the other crib had little leaf village symbols going down the railing. In one of the corner of the room's was a changing table that had two shelves below it that held basket's to hold stuff needed to change a diaper, next to it was a baby swing, and a chest for toys. She looked back at the cribs, they were her absolute favorite, but she continued her observation. On the other corner was a white rocking chair, and there was a small bookshelf that was waiting to be filled with books. She changed her gaze to the last corner of the room, attached to the ceiling was a bouncer. Sasuke had turned it in to a nursery. "How did you know?" She asked.

"Back in Suna, I saw your magazine's. I know you probably wanted to do most of the shopping manually. So I only did the harder stuff. While you can take care of clothes, toys, books, and stuff like that. The girls are probably just now seeing the nurseries the other guys did for them. The guys and I had sent a message to Tsunade asking if she could have people come to do some of the painting ahead of time. So when we got here all we would need to do is the furniture." He walked over to the closet, and opened the door. "I also bought two high chairs, play pens, and another swing and bouncer. The swing and bouncer can be used in the living room. I put them in the closet till we are going to actually need them." He told her.

Sakura watched Sasuke walk closer to the two cribs, on the one with roses he traced the patterns. The way he talked about everything she knew he was proud of his work, and was proud of who he was doing it for. So she walked forward, and hugged him. "Thank you so much. This means a lot to me." She told him. When she pulled away she walked over to look out one of the three windows. She turned back to him. "You do realize that you are still going to do the rest of the shopping with me, right?"

Sasuke smirked. "I kind of guessed that."

* * *

**A/N: New chappie :)**


	25. Naruto Apologizing?

_Review:_

_Sakura watched Sasuke walk closer to the two cribs, on the one with roses he traced the patterns. The way he talked about everything she knew he was proud of his work, and was proud of who he was doing it for. So she walked forward, and hugged him. "Thank you so much. This means a lot to me." She told him. When she pulled away she walked over to look out one of the three windows. She turned back to him. "You do realize that you are still going to do the rest of the shopping with me, right?" _

_Sasuke smirked. "I kind of guessed that."_

* * *

**The next day, February twenty-fifth **

It was around eleven thirty, and all four girls were in Sakura's kitchen talking. The guys were out training like usual so the girls had time to themselves.

"What are we going to do today?" Ino asked, completely bored out of her mind. "It seems like there is nothing to do."

"That's because we are used to training everyday, or doing a lot of medical work. So it feels like our days are longer." Hinata explained.

"I still wish there was something to do." Ino mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Well you need to get used to this. We aren't going to be able to go back to ninja work as soon as we give birth." Tenten informed her. "We may be able to start training, but it will be a while before we can go on missions again."

Ino brought a hand to her forehead, and sighed. "Okay I get it. Can someone at least suggest something to do today? That's all I ask."

Sakura stood up from her seat at the kitchen table. "I got something to begin our day with. You three need to come, and see something, like right now." Sakura demanded.

Ino smirked. "In case you haven't noticed we know your pregnant Sakura."

Sakura glared at her with an annoyed look. "Very funny. Now come on I really want you girls to see something." The three girls followed Sakura upstairs, and she stopped in front of the nursery door.

"Wow Sakura, a door. That is so cool." Ino said sarcastically.

"Shut up Ino. I am about to show you." Sakura opened the door, and they all walked in. Immediately the girls started gasping and awing at everything in the room. After a few minutes of the girls admiring the nursery Sakura cleared her throat. "I love this nursery so much. Sasuke did all of this by himself. He surprised me that's for sure. I thought it was so sweet. To tell you the truth I am very glad that I told Sasuke."

"You and Sasuke make a really good couple." Tenten stated. "It is so obvious that he cares for you. Most guys don't really do stuff like this. They just come along to help place the heavy stuff. But, Sasuke did above and beyond on you guys nursery."

"Yeah he must really care for you." Ino agreed.

"Well the other guys care for you three as well. I heard from Sasuke what the other guys did." Sakura told them.

"Yeah they did help us as well, but they didn't do this much. They painted the room's, put in some furniture, but Sasuke did a lot." Hinata told her, as she looked out the window.

Ino laughed. "What Hinata isn't telling you is that Naruto went above and beyond. He made sure everything he bought would be perfect for Hinata's liking."

Hinata cheeks felt room, and she was sure she was blushing. "Shut up Ino."

Sakura looked around the nursery, and noticed a few more details she didn't notice before. _Well the girls are lucky too. _"How about we look at you girls nurseries." Sakura suggested. "It will give us something to do for right now." The girls agreed, and they set off to Ino's house first.

It seemed like a few hours, when it was only thirty to forty minutes, by the time the girls got done looking at all the nursery's. They all walked back over to Sakura's house, and went to sit in the living room.

Tenten sighed as she sat down, the twins kept moving around. "Have your babies moved yet?" She asked the girls. "Mine started yesterday."

Sakura smiled brightly. "Yep mine actually started moving when we were still in Suna actually."

"Did you forget to mention this information to us or do you have a bunch of secrets?" Tenten asked.

Sakura laughed. "Tenten shut up. You know I forgot to mention it." She groaned, and put her hands on her baby bump. "They won't stop moving though."

Tenten smirked, and looked to Ino. "Ino?"

"A few days ago for me. I meant to tell you three, but I never had a chance since we were traveling." Ino admitted with a small smile on her face.

"What about you Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Not yet for me." Hinata replied. "I am looking forward to it though, but at the same time I am not looking forward to them moving all the time. My back has started to bother me more than usual though. So I guess it will happen sometime soon."

"Your right to not looking forward to them moving all the time." Tenten told her. "Once they start moving they don't stop. But, it is a good feeling though. To know that they are inside of you."

It was silent for a few minutes before Sakura stood up. "I'm sorry, but can we walk around a bit. My back is really killing me. I don't understand how you three can stand it." She brought a hand to her back.

"Did you take Tylenol this morning?" Ino asked.

"No I didn't." Sakura replied.

"Well go ahead, and take one we all took one this morning that's why we don't have that much back pain. Unlike you we actually have common sense." Hinata explained.

"Says the person who's back is hurting." Sakura stuck out her tongue before she went into the kitchen, and took a Tylenol. After that the girls walked outside in the backyard. "I hope this Tylenol starts working soon. Twins are not very pleasant when they move around." She told the girls as they walked around the back yard.

The girls began feeling the chakra of the guys coming closer, meaning that training was over.

"I would think they would still be training by now. They left around eight, and it's only twelve thirty. I know Kakashi sensei would want Naruto and Sasuke to train longer since he usually arrives late." Sakura told the other girls, as they sat down on a bench in the garden, and Sakura stayed standing.

"Well it was four hours of training. Maybe they are going back later." Ino suggested. "Sakura just sit down the back pain will go away since you took Tylenol."

Sakura shook her head no, and continued walking through the garden. _If I sit down my back will hurt more. _

Only a minute later the guys appeared. They walked over to the girls. All of their gazes flew to Sakura.

"What is Sakura doing?" Sasuke asked.

"She feels that sitting down is being lazy." Ino was surprised when a rock flew past her head, only missing her by a couple of inches. "What the hell Sakura?" Ino stood up, and looked over at Sakura. "I swear if that hit me I wo-"

"Don't even start that shit with me. You were asking for it. And you know full and well why I am walking around." Sakura snapped, interrupting Ino. She turned around, and began to walk farther away from them.

"I was just joking Sakura." Ino followed her.

"I'm obviously not in the mood!" Sakura yelled back. Angrily she began pacing back and forth.

Ino just rolled her eyes, and followed Sakura. Going to at least try to apologize more.

It was a few more minutes before Hinata stood up from where she was sitting, and turned to the confused guys. "Her backs causing her trouble again." She explained. Then she turned to Sakura. "Sakura just come, and sit down, your back will feel better in a little while."

Ino caught up with Sakura, and started speaking to her. Finally Sakura nodded, then they turned and walked back to the group.

"Why do you always get so angry when your back hurts?" Tenten questioned when they came up.

Sakura just sighed, and moved her hands so they were massaging her back. "I get pissed easily, being pregnant doesn't help at all."

"When is she not angry?" As soon as that came out of Naruto's mouth, he began to back up. Sakura angrily turned to him, and glared at him. "Sakura I didn't mean that. It was a joke." Naruto tried. Sakura just ignored him, and began to walk closer to him. "I'm serious Sakura it was an accident. I meant to say that you get mad easily- wait I didn't mean that either."

Sakura was about to punch him hard, but suddenly she couldn't move. "Shikamaru release me." Not even having to look down to see her shadow was connected to Shikamaru.

"I am pretty sure he want's to be alive a little while longer." Shikamaru replied.

"Trust me I am not going to kill him." Sakura told him. Shikamaru looked between Naruto and Sakura before releasing her. Which was a mistake, because as soon as he released her, Naruto was on the ground, and she was punching him repeatedly. Arms encircled her waist, and pulled her back from Naruto.

"I thought you said you weren't going to hurt him." Sasuke stated as he put a good distance in-between Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura growled. "No I said that I wasn't going to kill him. I didn't say anything about punching him to were he is almost dead."

Sasuke smirked. "What did I say about fighting?"

Sakura turned in his arms to look at him. "I wouldn't think of that as fighting, I would think of it as friendly beating."

Sasuke laughed this time, and couldn't keep his straight face. "Alright Sakura no more friendly beatings."

Sakura nodded, and she maneuvered her way out of his arms. She walked over to Naruto who was getting up. "I'm sorry okay?"

Naruto smiled. "No I am sorry. I wasn't thinking. I should know by now that I should think before I speak."

Sakura stood there with her mouth hanging open. _Wow that actually sounded mature. What has been Hinata been feeding him? _She looked to Hinata. "What did you do to my teammate?"

That made everyone laugh. Hinata just smirked. "Easy, I got him to stop eating ramen every second of the day."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, and smiled. "I'm not that bad."

Sakura laughed, her green eyes sparkled. "I know, and I accept your apology."

"Good to know my team can get over argument's now." A new voice said. The group turned to see Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai. "Yo." Kakashi greeted.

Sakura smiled, as they walked closer. "Sensei." She greeted, as he gave her a hug.

He looked down at her stomach. "Wow Sakura you are very pregnant."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Thanks a lot. I'm nearly almost done with my seventh month what did you expect?"

"Well I wasn't expecting you to be that big." Kakashi dodged Sakura's fist.

"Sakura." Sasuke warned.

She turned to him, and frowned. "That doesn't count as fighting."

"Yes it kind of does." Yamato cut in.

Sakura turned to him with hands on her hips. "Yamato your supposed to be on my side." She whined.

Yamato chuckled. "Only when you make sense."

Sakura smiled, and moved to give him a hug as well.

Kakashi looked over to Naruto and Sasuke. "We have a meeting at three, and it's at the team 7 training ground." He turned back to Sakura. "You can come, and watch if you want."

"I might go. But first I have to get something to eat first." Sakura told him.

"Alright well we will see you two later, and maybe you Sakura." Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai disappeared.

Sakura turned to the Uchiha house, and began walking. Hinata joined her, and they began talking.

"Where are you two going?" Naruto yelled over to them.

"I said I'm hungry Naruto. What do you think that means?" Sakura yelled back.

Ino and Tenten got up, and followed. Soon the guys were following them as well.

**Eleven o'clock at night**

Naruto was coming home from training with the group. Sakura did come, and watch. But she eventually got tired around nine, and Sasuke took her home.

He slipped into the house quietly, and went to his room. After he changed into grey sweat pants, and no shirt, he headed towards his bed. Suddenly he could hear Hinata screaming. He ran to her room, and was next to her bed in a second, that's when he noticed she was still asleep. She was crying and screaming in her sleep. Quickly he woke her up. "Hinata what's wrong?"

She just sat straight up, and began to sob. He didn't know what to do so he just held her. She kept on repeating to herself "It's all my fault."

After giving her a few seconds to cool down, he tried to talk to her. "Hinata it was just a nightmare, it never happened."

Hinata just shook her head. "It was my fault they died." She whispered.

Naruto pulled back so he could look at her face. "What are you talking about Hinata? You were never responsible for anything like that."

"No I mean it's my fault my parent's died." She told him.

He understood what she meant. She meant that if she wasn't pregnant she could have saved them. But, he disagreed. "I don't think that's the problem Hinata. You have no idea what the person wants from you, so you can't blame yourself." _She is still upset. She will be up all night if I don't do anything. _Coming up with an idea, he scooted her over so she was lying on the other side of the bed, and he climbed in beside her. Once he was lying down he pulled her closer to him. "It's alright Hinata try to go to sleep." He pulled the covers over both of them, as Hinata rested her head on his chest.

Eventually her breathing returned to normal, and she stopped crying. "Thank you Naruto." She whispered.

"Hinata, I love you. I would do anything to help you feel better. No need to thank me." He told her. She nodded into his chest, and soon her breathing became steady signaling him that she was asleep. Satisfied he relaxed himself, and tried to go to sleep as well.

**Next Morning**

Naruto woke up, and he noticed that he was holding someone to him. He remembered what happened last night, and looked down at Hinata. She was sleeping peacefully. Her head rested on his arm, and her big stomach rested against his abdomen. Carefully so he wouldn't wake her up he reached down, and placed his hand on her stomach. _I still can't believe their mine. _Only a few more minutes before he felt something move under his hand. He looked to see if he woke her up, but she was still sleeping peacefully. _Did they move? _It was nearly another minute when he felt another movement, but this time is was like a soft kick. He smiled to himself.

"Did you feel that Naruto?" Hinata asked.

Naruto looked to her face. "Did I wake you up?"

She shook her head no. Without moving her head from Naruto's arm, she looked down towards her torso. She reached down, and placed her hand on her baby bump next to Naruto's. They moved again, and she smiled and looked to Naruto.

He was grinning. "Is this the first time?" He asked her.

"Yes, I would have told you if they would have moved before this." Hinata replied, as she felt another kick. After a few more minutes she rested her head on his chest, and moved her hand so it rested on his abdomen. "Last night was the first night I slept all the way through the night, and dreamt well at the same time." She admitted.

"What do you mean? I always thought you slept the whole night. You slept fine when we were at Suna." Naruto asked.

"Well I do sometimes. The first two and a half months of my pregnancy I would wake up in the middle of the night because I felt sick. After that I would wake up just because of habit, but go to sleep right afterwards. As for Suna, I think it was because you were with me." She explained.

"Hinata if it helps you sleep better I am going to sleep in here with you." He told her.

Hinata smiled, as she looked up at his face. "Is that the only reason you want to be in here with me?" She asked playfully.

"No you are absolutely beautiful. I would sleep in here if you wanted me to every night, even if you didn't have nightmares." Naruto told her. He leaned towards her, and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I mean that."

They laid like that for a little while longer. Hinata felt herself getting more sleepy, and she frowned. "What time is it Naruto?" She asked.

Naruto looked over her head at the clock on the bedside table. "Ten twenty-one." He answered.

Hinata sighed. "We probably need to get up then."

"If your still tired you can sleep." Naruto told her.

"I would take you up on that, but I am hungry so I need to get up." Hinata said, as she sat up slowly. When she moved over to the side of the bed Naruto was already there to help her up. After he helped her up, he moved to her bedroom door. "I am going to be downstairs. Let me know if you need anything." With that said he walked out the bedroom door.

Hinata made her way to her bathroom. Once inside she moved over to the counter, and washed her face real quick. She looked at her appearance. She was wearing her favorite pajama's: white pajama bottom's with blue, green, and purple paint splats over them, with her white tank top. The tank top had reached it's limit, and she probably wouldn't be able to wear it anymore. It already showed a bit of her stomach. She sighed. _I guess there is no hiding it now. I might as well begin to wear my maternity pajama's. _She started brushing through her hair, and just stared down at her baby bump. She was there for nearly ten minutes before she pulled her hair up in a pony tail, and began to head downstairs. _What's that smell? Is Naruto cooking? _She walked into the kitchen, and Naruto was putting plates on the table. "Since when do you cook Naruto?" She asked, watching him go back to the stove.

"I watched you cook a bunch of times, and I just decided to try it." He replied. "It's not much, but I made blueberry waffles, and I'm just about done with the eggs.

Hinata smile as she sat down. She told him that she was craving blueberry waffles yesterday, and was happy that he was making them.

Eventually Naruto finished, and brought the waffles and eggs to the table.

Hinata began to eat, and it was surprised that it was really good. "You must have been paying attention well, this is really good."

"Thanks." Naruto replied, a bit sheepishly.

A few more minutes of silence before Naruto looked at Hinata. "What are your plans today?" He asked.

"Well Kurenai Sensei invited me to go, and watch the team train today. I think I might go. I haven't seen Kiba and Shino in a while." Hinata replied. "What are your plans for today?"

"Nothing at the moment."

"Well if you want to, you could come with me. I am sure you and Kiba could find something to argue about." She laughed.

Naruto grinned. "Hell yeah!" He laughed. "When do you have to go meet them?"

"Eleven thirty." She replied.

"We have enough time to get ready then." He told her, standing up to put their plates up.

**Eleven twenty**

The two were walking hand in hand to the team eight training grounds. Hinata was wearing a mint green dress, and chocolate brown sandals that she borrowed from Tenten. When they got there the team was lounging around in the shade. Akumaru was the first one to notice them. He jumped up, and trotted over to them. He sniffed at Hinata's free hand asking for attention. She pet him, as they walked closer to the team.

"Glad you could come today, Hinata." Kurenai greeted.

Hinata smiled. "I haven't seen you guys in forever, I'm glad to come."

Kiba jumped up, and walked forward. "What's up Hinata."

"The usual. Not a lot of things to do anymore." She replied, hugging him, and enjoyed the expression on his face when her babies decided to kick at that moment.

"Woah!" Kiba exclaimed, breaking the hug to look down at her stomach. "Was that them?" He asked.

Hinata nodded. "Yep, they just started moving around this morning actually." Her eyes went to Shino, and she nodded in greeting.

Eventually Hinata and Kurenai got to talking about a recent mission team eight had went on, Shino half listening, half watching Kiba and Naruto wrestle and argue.

* * *

**A/N: I loved the idea of Naruto being all sweet and stuff :D**


	26. Blossoms

_Review: _

_Kiba jumped up, and walked forward. "What's up Hinata." _

"_The usual. Not a lot of things to do anymore." She replied, hugging him, and enjoyed the expression on his face when her babies decided to kick at that moment._

"_Woah!" Kiba exclaimed, breaking the hug to look down at her stomach. "Was that them?" He asked._

_Hinata nodded. "Yep, they just started moving around this morning actually." Her eyes went to Shino, and she nodded in greeting. _

_Eventually Hinata and Kurenai got to talking about a recent mission team eight had went on, Shino half listening, half watching Kiba and Naruto wrestle and argue._

* * *

**Two days later, February 28****th**

Sakura got out of the shower, and dried off quickly. It was eleven o'clock, and she had to meet the girl's in twenty minute's for their doctor appointment. Now she had to decide what to wear. She knew they weren't going to have another ultrasound, so she decided to wear a tan colored sundress, and brown strapy sandals. After she finished the last few touches, she walked out of her bathroom, and into her room, only to find Sasuke sitting on her bed. "Hey." She greeted as she went over to her desk to look through her notes from last appointments.

"I wanted to let you know Tsunade assigned the guys, and myself a mission for a few days." He replied.

Sakura nodded her head, as she began to look through the scrolls. "That's fine. Just remember to not get yourself killed. You still have to go shopping with me."

_How did I know she was going to say that? _He stood up from her bed, and walked over to her. "What are you doing?"

"Looking through my previous appointment records." She replied. "I have to write down my measurement's for today."

He looked over her shoulder, and was surprised at what she wrote down. It had read six inches and a millimeter. His eyes traveled to her stomach. "How big is your stomach actually supposed to get?"

Sakura rolled up the scroll after she recorded the measurement's, and sighed. "Approximately ten inches." She put the scroll back, and got her white shoulder bag, and then moved to her door. "If your done staring into space, we should probably go downstairs. I'm sure you don't want to be late for your mission."

He walked out of her room behind her, and the two headed down the hallway to the stairs. She grabbed the rail with one hand to support herself. Sasuke saw this, and walked closer to her just incase.

It seemed like only a few minutes later when it was time for both of them to leave. Sakura stepped outside with Sasuke behind her, and she walked to the rail again so she could walk down the stairs. When they got to the end of the side walk, they could see everyone was waiting on them, the guys were waiting by Shikamaru's house, and the girls by Neji's house. Even though everyone was looking at them that wasn't going to stop Sasuke. He pulled Sakura to him gently, and embraced her. "When I get back from my mission I expect a full report." He whispered in her ear.

She laughed quietly. "Of course." He kissed her for a moment, before both released each other, and they walked to their own groups. When Sakura reached the girls, they immediately began to walk to the hospital. They only had ten minutes to get to the hospital, and since they were pregnant they would need to use that time wisely.

"So Sakura since when did Sasuke show public display of affection?" Ino questioned.

Sakura smiled, and playfully swatted at her arm. "Shut it Ino. He care's for his friends."

"Well we all know he cares for you." Tenten muttered.

Sakura heard her, and gasped dramatically. "Thanks a lot Tenten."

The girls laughed the rest of the way to the hospital, and now they were in the room waiting for the doctor. After what the nurse told them it was going to be a long visit after all.

**A few hours later**

The girls were talking with the doctor for about an hour, and after that they went back to Sakura's house, and decided to take a nap. Since it was now four o'clock the girls had began to wake up.

Sakura woke up first, and went into the kitchen to check the time. 4:11 was what the clock read. She went back into the living room to find the other girls had woken up as well. "We slept nearly five hours."

"What time is it?" Ino asked.

"4:11 since we fell asleep at twelve thirty that means we slept for at least four and a half hours." Sakura replied. "You know what I think we should do?"

"What?" Tenten asked sleepily.

"We should find Songo today. I really want to do something." Sakura replied.

"Sounds like a good idea." Hinata sat up from where she was sleeping, and the other girls followed suit.

Soon the four girls were walking through town trying to find Songo. Sure enough Songo was looking at a cart of fruit.

"Hello Songo." They greeted.

Songo turned around. "Hello ladies. Did you come to take up my offer?" They nodded, and Songo began to lead them to the place. When they finally got there they realized that the bakery was a nice sized place, except it didn't have a name. When they got inside there was only a few people there. The restraunt wasn't that well decorated the walls were a plain red color, the seats matched. It could defiantly use a makeover. "Business has went down in the past few months. Not many people come here anymore."

"Well maybe it's because the restraunt doesn't have a name." Ino suggested.

"That could be one reason. If you want, you can choose the name. I couldn't really decide." Songo replied.

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata began thinking of name's. Soon enough their gazes landed on Sakura. "What did I do this time?" Sakura asked.

Ino looked to Tenten and Hinata. "Are you girls thinking what I'm thinking?" They nodded. "Songo by vote we think that the restraunt should be called Blossoms."

"What?" Sakura said a bit to loudly.

"I think it's a good name." Songo agreed.

Sakura just shook her head. "Fine."

Songo called someone's name, and a man around the age of thirty came out of the kitchen. "Yes mom."

"Hideo if you can build a sign on the building, I think we have came up with a name for this place." Songo replied.

"What is the name?" Hideo asked.

"Blossoms, and I am guessing it is named after miss Sakura over there." Songo pointed to Sakura.

The older man nodded, and headed outside.

Songo turned to them. "My shop here is really more than a teashop. It's sort of a pastry shop as well. We make desserts of all kind here. We only have a few dessert's actually being sold because we don't know many recipes. Do you got any suggestion's?" She asked.

"I might." Ino replied. "My mom used to bake a little, and she said she had a cookbook full of my grandmother's old recipes."

"I can remember seeing a few cookbooks around my house." Sakura agreed.

Soon enough all four of the girl's, and Songo were seated around one of the empty tables, and were discussing strategy. "Okay tomorrow the shop will be closed. During that time we can be here setting up the new menu." Songo told Sakura and Ino. "As for Hinata and Tenten you can change the décor anyway you want to have the restraunt fit the name."

**The next morning**

It was ten o'clock, and Sakura and Ino were heading over to Blossom's with the recipe books created by their grandparent's in hand. Earlier around nine Hinata and Tenten went to gather their teammates to help carry the heavy stuff to Blossoms.

"I looked through the recipe book's a little bit, and their were so many recipes in there. I can't even remember if I ever tried it or not." Ino told Sakura, as they turned down the street to blossom's.

"Well we won't be able to try everything. The sugar isn't good for us." Sakura replied, as they came to a stop in front of Blossoms. They could already tell the difference. The building was no longer tan, but white, The sign read Blossoms Bakery. On each of the window's was a cherry blossom tree. "They went all out."

"I can agree to that." Ino said as they both walked in, and were yet again stopped by the changes.

The wall's inside were white with thick, diagonal, pink stripes coming from the ceiling to the floor. There was now a platform on the back half of the bakery, that had a rosy pink color for carpet. The stairs that lead up to the platform, were white with dark pink squares. The ground floor was the same expect tile ground. The table's each had a vase that held cherry blossom blooms in it. In a word the bakery was beautiful.

"Wow they did great." Ino murmured.

Sakura nodded in agreement, as they walked over to the counter. "Okay I guess we have to look through these cookbook's and choose what we think would be good to serve in the bakery."

Ino sighed. "Can we do this sitting down?"

"Yeah we can." Sakura laughed, as the moved back to one of the new tables, and sat down. She pulled a note pad out from the bag, and opened the first cookbook. This was going to take a while.

**Eight o'clock in the evening**

Ino and Sakura had worked on the recipes for about an hour before Songo, Tenten, and Hinata joined them. Now they had a very wide variety on the new menu. Cakes, cupcakes, brownies, pies, and a whole bunch more desserts. On the plus side, one of Ino's cookbook's had a bunch of different types of coffee's.

"Is that all we need to do?" Tenten asked, as they finished creating the menu's.

"For the most part yes. The bakery will open up on Monday. As for long you work here, don't worry about it. My sons wife will be coming to help with the waitress duties, I think their two daughters are coming as well. Don't feel the need to come everyday." Songo replied.

"Sounds good." Ino replied.

"Well tomorrow we can spread the word about the bakery." Sakura told her.

"Sounds like a plan." Songo smiled. "Now as for your work days. Only come in when you feel like it. Don't overwork yourselves. You four are nearly going to be finishing your seventh month. You don't need to be working that much."

"Alright we will just see how it turns out then, but we will be coming the first day." Sakura told her, as they left.

They were nearly back to their houses, when Ino yawned. "I don't know about you three, but as soon as I get home I am going to eat then sleep."

"Same here." Hinata agreed.

"I think it will be good for all of us to rest for a bit." Tenten spoke as they came to the houses.

"Well then I guess we will see each other tomorrow." Sakura stated, as the girls separated. She unlocked the front door, stepped inside, then locked it behind her. _I am really tired. _She thought to herself, as she walked to the kitchen. _What to eat? _After looking through the fridge, she decided on a plain sandwich since it would be quicker to fix. Once done she headed upstairs to her room. _Now time for bed._

**Next morning, March first**

Sakura woke up at nine, and took a shower. After eating a quick healthy breakfast she got dressed in a red summer dress with white sandals. Then she left to the bakery, and was soon accompanied by Hinata. "Hey Hina." She greeted.

"Good morning. I saw Tenten and Ino leave earlier, and I was going to wait for you." Hinata replied.

"You didn't have to do that. I was running a bit late." Sakura muttered.

Hinata laughed. "Sakura you make it seem like it was going through world war three to wait for you. I have enough time. Songo did say to come whenever we could." The girls arrived at the bakery, and were surprised to see a small line of people coming from the door. "When are we supposed to open?" Hinata asked.

"In like five minutes." Sakura replied, as they got past the line, and inside.

"Good morning ladies." Songo greeted. "Go get an apron." She commanded, as she pointed to the drawer in the kitchen.

They complied, and walked into the kitchen. Tenten and Ino were already there tying on their aprons. It was a very funny sight seeing their big bellies causing it hard to tie on their aprons.

"Good morning slow pokes." Ino greeted.

"Very funny Ino. It took me a bit longer to get up this morning." Sakura grouched. She reached in the drawer, and pulled a red apron. "Is this even going to be able to fit me?"

"Yeah that's what we thought at first. But Songo took care of that last night, and bought some for us." Tenten answered.

Ino and Tenten had already put on their aprons, and Sakura couldn't help but laugh when she put on hers. "I look funny." Her large torso was clearly visible through the fabric of the apron.

The other girls laughed along with her. Hinata was the first one who stopped. "Okay girls we have exactly a minute till we open, so let's go ahead a go out there."

Hideo headed into the kitchen, and was followed by a younger looking male. His hair was brown, and let's just say that his looks could rival the great Uchiha's good looks. Hinata's eyes lingered on him longer than necessary. He looked to be around their age. "Songo who was that?" She asked.

"That was my son's son, Hitoshi. He is working here as a chef." Songo replied, as she opened the front doors, and switched the sign to open.

Hinata nodded at Songo's answer, and got ready as the people began to come in. She grabbed a order book, and walked over to the first people seated. As she talked to them about the restraunt, she couldn't help but let her mind wander.

**Few hours later**

It was Hinata's break, so she went back to the kitchen to get some water. When she was looking for a cup, she could feel someone watching her. She turned around to see Hitoshi holding out a glass of water. "This what your looking for."

"Thank you." Hinata smiled, as she accepted the water.

"Your welcome." Hitoshi replied.

_Oh my god his voice is amazi- wait I need to shut up. _She leaned against the counter as he got back to work. Without realizing it she spent five minute's just staring at him work.

He noticed. "Do you cook?"

Hinata felt herself blush. "I was staring wasn't I?" She asked. He nodded, and she just laughed it off. "I do like to cook, but I never really have time." She chuckled. "Well I have the time, I'm just usually to exhausted to do anything."

Hitoshi smiled, as he put the cake he just finished working on, on the rack to cool off. "Well if you want I could teach you some things. I can't say I am the best, but it could be fun."

"Okay, but I can only stay back here for a little while. I still have to work as a waitress." Hinata placed her glass on the counter, and walked over to him. "Just as a warning, my stomach my end up getting in the way, so feel free to let me know if I'm in the way."

Hitoshi's eyes lit up, as he laughed. "Don't worry about it Hinata. You'll be fine."

Hinata smiled, as she turned to the sink to wash up.

**An hour later**

The two had actually gotten along pretty well. They talked about a lot of thing. From her pregnancy to his culinary schooling. "I probably should get back to work." Hinata sighed. She was truly enjoying herself. Hitoshi was like her perfect guy best friend. Kind of like Kiba. Except with Hitoshi it has nothing to do with being a ninja. Just being friends.

"Before you go, you need to choose icing to put on the cake." He told her.

Hinata thought about icing. It was red velvet cake, so she couldn't really decide. "Cream cheese icing sounds good."

"Alright cream cheese it is." He began looking through the icing's while she walked back to the front.

Hinata stepped out of the kitchen, and surprisingly enough there was a lot of people still there. It was around two thirty. She walked over to Tenten, who was putting money in the cash register. "You would think that some of these people would have missions or training to do."

"Well I guess people have been spreading the word." Tenten replied, as she turned away from the register. "So who is this Hitoshi guy? You have been talking to him for an hour."

"Well he is actually a year older than us, he like's to cook, and he is pretty funny. He showed me how to bake a cake, without making a complete mess like I usually do." Hinata replied.

"He looks kind of mysterious. Are you sure he isn't a spy?" Tenten asked.

Hinata laughed. "Tenten, he is not a spy. He is just an average guy."

Tenten was about to respond, but Songo came over. "Come on girlies we have got work to do."

They nodded, as they went to go take orders.

It was only ten more minute's before Sakura came over to them, Ino beside her. "Hey the guys are coming this way. Just thought I should warn you." Sakura told them.

Hinata nodded, and walked back to the kitchen to place a new order, and she picked up a new order. It was a mint chocolate cake. She read the paper attached to it. _To table five. _As she turned around she saw the guys come through the front door. They saw her alright, just like they saw Tenten, Ino, and Sakura. _Wait table five is right next to were their standing. Crap! Wait, why am I panicking? _Shaking her head, she walked over to the table with the cake in her hands. There was four people at the table. "How would you like the cake cut? In four pieces? Or in smaller pieces? It's your choice." She asked.

"Four pieces. We have heard lot's of compliments about this cake, so we are ready to eat." One of the girl's answered.

"As you wish." Hinata set down the cake, then cut four equal pieces, and placed each piece on their plates. "There you go." Hinata took the empty cake stand back to the kitchen, where she placed it in the sink. _Now time to deal with the guys. _She stepped out of the kitchen, to see the guys waiting at the counter. Before talking to them, she looked to see if any orders were ready, there were none so she turned back to them. "Hi."

"Hinata since when do you, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura work here?" Naruto asked. The other three girls walked over.

"Since Songo asked if we wanted to." Hinata replied. "Don't worry this isn't an everyday job for us. We only came to help out today."

"Speaking of which your shifts are almost over." Came a voice from the kitchen.

"Really I guess time goes by fast." Sakura grinned. She was ready to be able to relax.

Hitoshi came from the kitchen. "Before you leave you have to try something Hinata made." He came out holding the finished cake. On the top of the cream cheese, there were several flowers made out of blue frosting.

Hinata smiled. "Don't give me all the credit, you helped me." She looked at the cake again. "You did a great job on decorating."

Hitoshi just smiled, and placed the cake down on the counter. "I am sure that it tastes well. You were the one who made it after all."

**A few days from them, March fourth**

The girls had went back to the bakery to work two more times that week. Soon enough Hideo's wife and daughters came, so the girls didn't have to go that much. Which surprisingly they were happy with. Being around six inches, their twins were beginning to weigh more each day.

The girls were all in Sakura and Sasuke's living room, and were nearly falling asleep. The guys were watching them, and were amused.

"This pisses me off. It seems like no matter how much I sleep I still get tired." Ino complained. She was leaning against Shikamaru.

Sakura laughed. "I am pretty sure the doctor went through this a week ago." She and Tenten were laying on their backs on the floor. They had been throwing bits of paper at each other for entertainment, and ended up on the floor.

"It's not like it hasn't happened before either. It happens everyday." Hinata added.

Ino frowned. "I know, but it still pisses me off."

Sakura just shook her head, and moved to get up. Sasuke was there in a second, and he helped her get up. She thanked him, then waddled into the kitchen. _I can agree with her though, it is really hard being sleepy all the time. When we are so used to working out. But, I think we need to try harder. Then maybe it will get easier. I say this all the time, but I'm tired._

* * *

**A/N: Uploading this at midnight, where I'm at :) Haha**_  
_


	27. Fruit Loops

_Review:_

_Sakura just shook her head, and moved to get up. Sasuke was there in a second, and he helped her get up. She thanked him, then waddled into the kitchen. __I can agree with her though, it is really hard being sleepy all the time. When we are so used to working out. But, I think we need to try harder. Then maybe it will get easier. _

* * *

**A week later, March Tenth, Hinata's POV**

The sun filtering through the open window was what Hinata woke up to. Although at first it completely blinded her, causing her to pull her soft blanket over her head. Welcoming in the darkness again with a sigh. Almost wanting to go back to sleep, Hinata shook her head of the feeling. Slowly, peeking out of her blanket, her eyes eventually adjusted to the brightly lit room, and she came out from under the blanket. Her eyes went to her clock, and it read 11:57 AM.

"Look who's finally awake." A voice said from the door.

Hinata had to prop herself up on her elbows to be able to see over her six and a half inch baby bump. Her spiky blonde haired, blue eyed boyfriend stood in the doorway. He was dressed in ninja gear, and his head band which was obviously sloppily put on, looked kind of lopsided. "How long have you been up?"

Naruto walked into the room a bit, and stopped at the end of her bed. "A few hours actually. I woke up, took a shower, ate some breakfast, then went out and trained with the guys a bit. We we're training in our backyards so that's why when I felt you start to wake up, I took a break so I could come see you real quick."

It took a minute for Hinata to register the fact that he had managed to wake up, and not wake her up in the process. "You must have been very quiet, you usually always wake me up."

Confident laughter was a response, along with a goofy grin. "I tried my absolute hardest to stay quiet this morning, and I'm glad it worked out. You looked tired last night."

The pregnant girl's eyes went back to Naruto's lopsided head band, and she sighed. "Come here." She muttered, as she sat up slowly. When Naruto was within arms length of her, Hinata pulled him so he was sitting down on her bed. She brought her hands to his headband, and carefully adjusted it so it was no longer lopsided. "Are you still going to train?"

Naruto shook his head, touching his fingers to his now straight headband. "Probably not for another hour or two. When I was coming in we decided to take a break, and so we're probably just going to hang out on the porch."

"Is it warm outside?" Hinata questioned. The temperature has been wavering between hot and cold the past few days.

"It's not too bad." Naruto replied, wondering what she was thinking.

Hinata moved so she could get up from bed, she had gotten to the edge, as a shot of pain went through her lower back. She winced, and brought a hand to her back.

"Back pain?" Naruto questioned, his eyes going to her hand that was massaging her lower back.

A glare was the first response to Naruto's words. "Of course it's back pain!" Hinata snapped, as she moved to actually stand up.

Ignoring her harsh tone, Naruto helped her get up. "You don't have to get up right now."

"The pain won't go away if I lay down again! It'll just get worse!" Hinata exclaimed, irritated. Her good mood completely gone. "I don't want to lay down, I'm tired, but I'm hungry, and I want to go outside." She said, before grabbing her brush, and running it through her hair.

Naruto knew she was having her mood swings, but he didn't mind. He knew she wasn't usually like this, and he'd just have to try to not make her pissed even more. He stood up then. "I'll take care of the food part, and you can go ahead and go outside. It'll make it easier."

Hinata turned around, still looking angry. "Well you can only do so much!" She snapped, before he took his escape. She sighed, and gave up brushing her hair. Not bothering to change out of her pajamas, she left her room, and slowly made her way downstairs. Deciding not to wait for Naruto to finish her food, she just walked right outside.

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura woke up, and stared at the ceiling. _I don't feel like moving. But I have to do something today. _She turned so she could see her clock. 12:33. After a few minutes of just sitting there, she sat up slowly. She searched for Sasuke's chakra. He was out back with the guys. _Well I wonder if the other girls are awake yet. _She moved to the side of her bed, and grabbed the bedside table, to help her get up. The four girls were nearly as big as Temari, when she was at full term. So they were already having trouble getting up by themselves.

"This is too much work." She complained, as she finally got up. She waddled into her bathroom, and went to brush her hair out. Not bothering to change out of her pajamas. She moved over to her bed, and sat down so she could put on her flip flops. For the past few days she had been thinking of her next doctors appointment, she remembered what the doctor told them their last visit.

_Flashback:_

_Dr. Aria came in the room, and greeted the four girls. "The nurse already took care of most of the stuff, this is going to be another discussion type check up. You finished your second trimester, and this is where you need to pay attention. In the next three months your baby bump's will grow a lot. You will be growing a lot more than a normal pregnancy if you can't already tell."_

"_That is ridiculous." Ino interrupted. _

_Dr. Aria laughed. "It may seem that way, but you four are having twins after all." _

"_It will be a bit of a shock to you because you only studied a normal pregnancy." Sakura told Ino. "We didn't spend that much time on it, because we planned to be married before we would study pregnancies more." _

_Again they stopped, because Dr. Aria was laughing. "Ladies just let me continue. We covered the growth, so now we can move on to just a bit of talk. Have you started on your babies nurseries?" She asked. They nodded, and she continued. "What about the fathers? Do they know yet?" Again they nodded, and she smiled. "Well then all you have to do now is wait for your next appointments. You might have some appointments that are on different days than each other. So don't feel uncomfortable if you are going by yourself. Alright?" _

"_Thank you." The girls stood up, as Dr. Aria left. "I think that we can handle going by ourselves to our appointment's right?" Tenten asked._

"_Yeah I think we will be fine." Hinata replied for them._

"_Okay then let's go." Tenten said as they headed for the door._

_End of Flashback_

Sakura finished putting on her shoes. _That reminds me, when is my next appointment? _She walked over to her desk, and picked up the paper that had her appointment list on it. _Two days from now at two, I believe that's when Tenten's appointment is as well. _After she put the paper down, she walked out of her room, and to the stairs. "Great stairs." She said to herself sarcastically. She grabbed the rail, and carefully began walking down the stairs. Getting annoyed at the pace she was having to go. As she got to the bottom she sensed Hinata's chakra. She was on Naruto's back porch. Thankful for something to do, Sakura started walking to the back door.

**Naruto's and Hinata's House**

Hinata slid the back door closed behind her, as she went to sit down. Across from her was Neji, Shikamaru sat on his left, there was an empty seat on the right which she assumed was Naruto's, and then Sasuke was sitting on the other side of the empty seat.

"Good morning to you too." Neji greeted with a smirk, after noticing her irritated look, and the glare in her eyes.

"Oh, just shut up!" Hinata snapped, crossing her arms, and looking away. She didn't have to look to see the surprise written on the guys faces at her words, and she also didn't have to look to see the surprise looks turn to smirking.

The back door was heard sliding open again, and Naruto stepped outside. A bowl in one hand, a cup in the other. "I cut up a green apple for you, and I got your milk with shredded ice in it." He told Hinata, as he set the bowl down on the table, and handed her the glass of milk.

Hinata stared at the sliced green apples for a moment, before taking a sip of her milk. "I want caramel to dip my apples in." Her gaze went to Naruto, noticing his hesitation, a frown grew on her face.

Sighing, Naruto crossed his arms. He took a deep breath, as he thought out his words carefully before speaking. "How about something healthier?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he knew it was a mistake.

The look on Hinata's face showed that his suggestion pissed her off. "Who's the one having to carry our kids right now? Who's the one who has to deal with the back pain? Who's the one who can't go to sleep because our kids won't stop moving around?" She crossed her arms. "Caramel, now!"

Naruto turned on his heel with arguing, and slid open the back door again. "Coming right up." He laughed shakily, before disappearing inside.

Laughter was heard from the other side of the table, Hinata looked to see Neji was the one who had been laughing at her. Before she could question him, he spoke. "You're one step closer to making everyone think you're going insane."

The glare Hinata shot him showed the same anger that just happened to be directed at Naruto. "And you're one step closer to getting punched in the face." She threatened, before taking another sip of her milk. Silence came after that, she didn't mind it though. Everyone was getting on her nerves lately. She heard a noise, that didn't bother the guys, but she looked up.

Just in time to see Sakura walk outside, and onto the Uchiha's back porch. Their eyes connected, and she knew Sakura was about to come over. "Sakura's coming over." She announced.

Not even a second later, Sasuke shot up, and off the porch. Heading over to his own porch.

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura nodded once when her eyes connected with Hinata's, and moved to the steps. Sasuke was standing beside her in seconds. "Morning." She greeted, sounding tired and annoyed.

"Hn." Sasuke walked closer to her to help her.

Sakura only glared at him, making him pause. "I'm walking down four stairs, I'm fine." She snapped.

Not wanting to piss her off more, Sasuke just stepped back. "Alright." Although he didn't walk away, he just watched her every move as she walked down the four stairs.

Sakura sighed, as she got to the bottom, and began walking over to Naruto's porch, knowing that Sasuke would help her go up the stairs, even if she yelled at him. The guys were sitting around on Hinata's porch talking. After Sasuke helped her up the stairs, she turned to him. "Thanks." She said, forcing herself not to grit her teeth.

Making Sasuke laugh at her look. "You're welcome. Going through mood swings this morning, I see." He dodged her fist. "I'm just kidding."

Sakura glared at Sasuke. "You're fucking hilarious." She muttered sarcastically, before she walked over to Hinata. "Hey bitch."

Ignoring Sakura's greeting, Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Causing trouble already?" Hinata asked, receiving a glare from Sakura, she laughed. "You were up before me. How long did you sleep?" Hinata asked.

"I fell asleep last night around ten, and I woke up around twelve." Sakura retorted, before sitting down in the chair beside Hinata.

Naruto came outside at that moment. "Here's your caramel." He said, handing Hinata the bowl of melted caramel. Then he sat in the empty seat between Neji and Sasuke.

Looking at Hinata's food, Sakura smirked. "What in the hell are you eating?"

"Green apples, that I'm about to dip in caramel. And strawberry milk, with shaved ice in it." Hinata explained, before dipping a green apple in the melted caramel.

Sakura only covered her mouth, as she yawned. "Shaved ice is normal, but apples and strawberries do not taste good together at all." She then looked to Hinata's bulging belly, and laid a hand on it. "What in the hell is wrong with you two?" She questioned Hinata's babies.

Hinata grinned, and slapped Sakura's hand off her belly. "You don't have any room to judge, you crave pickles and peanut butter. That's beyond disgusting." Her grin grew wider at Sakura's look of irritation. "Besides I thought the same thing as you, until yesterday, when I suddenly decided to mix strawberry milk and apples together." She crossed her arms. "And the caramel was just now added the morning."

"You know what I'm craving right now?" Sakura asked, feeling herself yawn again.

"Fruit loops." Hinata replied instantly, not even looking away from the apple slice she was dipping in the caramel.

Sakura nodded, not the least bit surprised that Hinata guessed it. "You have no freaking idea. I have had fruit loops every freaking morning for the past like two weeks." She laughed. "I guess I get cravings for every meal of the day. Fruit loops are my morning cravings."

Hinata felt the need to roll her eyes, but tried to refrain from doing so. "If your like me-" She stopped looking at Sakura now. "Which you are almost 33 weeks pregnant so you are just like me." She chuckled. "You crave something all the freaking time."

"True." Sakura agreed. "But, I crave certain foods at certain times of the day, that's what I'm getting at."

"Did you eat breakfast this morning?" Hinata asked.

"No, I felt like going outside." Sakura replied, popping her knuckles. "I can eat later."

Rolling her eyes, Hinata grinned. "The world must be coming to an end." She began to stand up. "I've got your favorite cereal inside, do you want some?"

"The world isn't coming to an end yet." Was Sakura's reply for yes. She began standing up as well.

Hinata grabbed her strawberry milk, then the two bowls that had the apples and caramel in them. Then she and Sakura went inside, leaving the boys.

Soon enough Sakura was sitting at the kitchen table eating fruit loops. "I love this cereal." She said between bites.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Sakura." Hinata ordered from the other side of the table. She had both of her hands resting on her large stomach. Having already finished her caramel apples.

"Alright mother." Sakura spoke sarcastically, after swallowing.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Way to be mature Sakura."

Sakura finished her cereal, and grinned at Hinata. "Why thank you Hinata, I knew there was some kind of maturity in me." She was about to get up to put her bowl away, but someone beat her to it.

"No need to get up Sakura." Naruto told her, taking her empty bowl to the sink.

Sakura just settled back into her seat. "Thanks Naruto." Sasuke came over, and sat in the chair beside her. "Where's Neji and Shikamaru?" Sakura asked him. Naruto came back to the table, and sat beside Hinata.

"They went back to their houses." Sasuke replied.

"I wonder if Ino and Tenten are still sleeping." Sakura said.

"Probably. Tenten always sleeps in, and Ino is picking up on Shikamaru's sleeping habits." Hinata grinned.

"Great, now it's going to be even more impossible to wake her up now." Sakura laughed, thinking of how she noticed Ino had picked up on Shikamaru's habits of laziness.

"You have to admit Shikamaru has gotten better." Naruto cut in.

"Yeah, well even if he has, Ino picked up his old habits of sleeping all the time, and it's making her lazy." Sakura rolled her shoulders, a smirk growing on her face. "You've gotten better too."

"Wait what was wrong with me before?" Naruto asked.

Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke shared the same looks of disbelief before laughing. "Nothing is wrong with you Naruto." Sakura managed to get out.

It was a few more seconds before the three quit laughing, Naruto still wondering why they were laughing. "So Sakura, did you ever buy the rest of the stuff for your nursery?" Hinata questioned.

"No, I was going to wait till after my baby shower. I will probably get a lot of stuff from the shower." Sakura replied.

"When did you decide to have yours?" Sasuke asked.

"Around the end of the month. On the twenty first. Temari said she could come around that time." Sakura responded. _Of course I would like to have it sooner, but I need time to plan it out some more. Since I already sent out invitations all I have to worry about is everything else. _

"Are you going to have yours all together, or separate?" Naruto asked.

"We decided to have ours at the same time. Mostly because it will be easier on everyone else. We don't want them to be coming at different times." Sakura replied_. By the time we have our baby shower we are to be around seven and a half inches. I am so not looking forward to being that big. _Sakura felt a kick from her stomach, so she rested both hands on her stomach to try and get them to relax.

"-kura, Sakura are you listening?" Hinata asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Sorry what was that Hinata?"

Hinata sighed. "I asked when your next doctors appointment will be, and when. What's with you and spacing out?" _It seems like she spaces out when she is thinking about something important. Although I don't see anything important about the time's for our baby shower. _

"I was just thinking, it's not like I try to space out. As for my next appointment it is two days from now at two. I'm pretty sure, Tenten's is the same time. Why?" Sakura questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Well mine is tomorrow and so is Ino's, and I was wondering if all four of us had ours on the same day again." Hinata replied.

"My guess is that we are having another ultrasound. Since we are getting bigger it is more difficult for them to check us all out at the same time. So that's probably the reason why they split us up on two different days." Sakura felt another kick from her stomach. She moved her hands so it was rubbing her stomach. "Would you please sit still?" She asked looking down at her stomach.

Hinata laughed. "Asking won't help anything."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah well the only way they will stop is if I go walking around. And I really don't want too." She sighed, as another kick was felt. She slid her chair back to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"They are driving me crazy, I'm not going to get any more comfortable with them kicking me." Sakura told him, as she felt another few kicks. "Alright, I'm going." She talked to her stomach, as she stood up.

A smile grew on Hinata's face. "I would join you Sakura, but I think I am going to stay here for right now."

"That's fine. Your children aren't the one's that want to jab you in the stomach." Sakura laughed as she walked out of the kitchen. Not even ten seconds later Sasuke's footsteps were heard following her.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"No I don't mind." Sakura replied, as they walked out onto the back porch. She could feel a few more kicks. _They must be happy I am walking. They are going to be active when they get to be ninja that's for sure. _

Sasuke helped her back down the stairs, and the started walking out in the garden hand-in-hand. "Where did you want to have the baby shower?"

Sakura let her free hand rest on top of her stomach. "The girls and I discussed it, but I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that. If I suggested any other place besides our house you would probably disagree."

Sasuke smirked. "It will be easier on you."

Sakura just closed her eyes. _That is definitely true. By the time we will be having the baby shower we will be more than eight and a half months. I sure as hell hope it works out, because I know we'll be tired._

**Tenten's POV around midnight**

Sighing, Tenten changed her position yet again, so now she was laying on her back. The frustration built up inside her was starting to give her a headache. _I can't go to sleep. _Was her one thought, as she rested both hands on her bulging baby bump. For once her babies weren't kicking all that much, just a soft nudge here and there, followed with slight movement. It wasn't back pain either, she was actually really comfortable laying down. She just couldn't go to sleep.

_There is really no point in me staying in bed. _Tenten thought as she sat up, and pulled the covers off of her. Then she carefully eased herself off her bed. She walked in her bathroom, and turned on the light. The brightness blinding her for a moment.

After her eyes adjusted, she walked in front of the mirror and ran her fingers threw her long hair, trying to think of what to do. "I think I will go for a walk." She silently walked out of her bathroom, then out of her bedroom, and crept down the stairs. _It's pretty easy to be quiet, since I have to go slow anyways. _She thought, as she literally had to take one step at a time, because it felt like she could just topple right down the stairs with the weight of her belly.

Once she reached the bottom she waddled over to the door, unlocking it quietly, then she walked out of the house. As she got down the stairs she let go of the breath she had been holding. She was happy she was able to easily get out of the house without waking up Neji. She just need a little time to think.

Deciding to go to Team Gai's training grounds, because she didn't really feel like walking all the way around Konoha. So she turned to the right, and started walking down the long road.

As she walked passed Hinata and Naruto's house, she began wondering why exactly was she even walking in the first place. She knew she wanted to do something, but usually she would go eat something or find something to do inside. Of course it was rare for her to ever be up around midnight, ever since she got pregnant at least.

She passed the Uchiha house, then she passed Shikamaru's and Ino's house, no lights were on, as she thought. Eventually she arrived at her teams training ground, she looked around observing everything with only the light from the moon. "I haven't been here in a while. The last time was probably the day of my first ultrasound." She muttered out loud.

"You've been missed." A voice said.

Tenten turned around to see Lee only a few feet away from her. "Lee? What are you doing at the training grounds at midnight?" She questioned, a hand going to rest on her belly, the other on her hip.

Lee's joyful laughter was the response. "If a ninja wants to achieve strength, they'd be happy to train no matter the time of day."

His confident tone, and signature thumbs up was enough to make Tenten chuckle. She missed his cheerfulness. Most people thought he was strange, but she was used to it. "I've missed your cheerful attitude. I haven't seen you since before I left to go to Temari's baby shower."

"It has been a while hasn't Tenten?" Lee's cheerful spirit not at all gone.

Tenten felt herself nod. "I feel bad." She muttered, looking up at the sky. "I loved going out everyday to train with you guys. I loved going on missions. I loved training period." She sighed. "I don't get to do that much often."

Lee walked a bit closer, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You must stay strong Tenten. You'll be able to train again soon enough. But, you've got other responsibilities right now." For once Lee had a serious look on his face, and his tone was completely serious. "You've just got to be patient. Team Gai will be here when you're ready to come back."

A small smile formed on Tenten's face, it was rare for Lee to have a conversation without shouting out advice, or telling someone to be youthful. But, it was nice. Lee was maturing after all. Her eyes went to the crater she had made when she punched Lee the day of her first ultrasound. "Remember the day I punched you?" She asked, pointing to the crater in the ground.

"Yes." Lee chuckled, rubbing his head. "I apologize again for what I said. I shouldn't have been lecturing you." He chuckled again.

Tenten smiled. "Thanks, but you were partially right. I should have been more careful, and this might have not happened." She sighed, rubbing her belly. "I don't regret what happened though. I'm happy I'm pregnant. You probably think I'm crazy for saying that."

Lee chuckled. "You're not crazy. You've already fallen in love with your Neji and your babies. Sure it was intentional, but it happened."

Nodding, Tenten yawned. "Now I'm tired." She smiled, finally glad she was tired for once.

"Would you like me to carry you back to your house? It would be much quicker than walking?" Lee asked.

Tenten nodded, and soon enough she was in Lee's arms, and not even ten seconds later, she was in front of her and Neji's house. "You've gotten even faster." She commented, as he set her to her feet in front of the stairs.

Lee's goofy grin was on his face once again. "You bet I have. I've been practicing everyday to get stronger."

Smiling Tenten hugged Lee. "Thanks for taking me home. We need to talk more."

Pulling back from the hug, Lee's sincere smile faced her. "Come to a team meeting, it would be better if you could attend them." He said before turning to run back to what she assumed the training grounds.

Soon Lee's figure was gone, and Tenten walked up the stairs and into the house. After locking the door behind her, she felt a familiar chakra in the living room. _Neji's up. _She thought, before turning.

Confirming her thoughts, Neji was sitting on one of the couches, watching her. Tenten couldn't be sure if he was mad at her or not. Taking her chances, she walked over him, and sat down beside him. "I'm sorry for not telling you I went out." She knew she was forgiven when he wrapped his arms around, her and pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder, sighing as she instantly felt comfortable.

"You couldn't go to sleep could you?" Neji asked, stroking her hair. He felt her shake her head no. "You could have came and woke me up."

Thinking for a moment, Tenten sighed, bringing a hand to her belly. "I know. I didn't want to wake you."

Not even a second later, Neji spoke. "We've already talked about this. Even if I'm asleep, even if I'm across the village, if you need me or need something, you need to ask."

"I know." Tenten's gaze went to the coffee table, and she began tracing the pattern around the edges in her mind. "I just didn't think this was that much of a big deal, besides Lee ended up being at the training grounds when I got there. We talked, and he brought me home."

"I'm aware." Neji said, changing from playing with her hair to massaging her back. "I knew he was there with you, if he wasn't I would have came to you." He sighed. "I still want you to come and get me whenever you need something. From now on?" He questioned.

Tenten nodded, her eye lids feeling heavier than before. "From now on." She agreed softly.

Neji could tell she was getting tired, and he easily picked her up. "Time for bed." He whispered in her ear, before taking her upstairs. He walked into her room, and laid her down on her bed. "Goodnight." He whispered, before covering her, and leaving back to his room.

Smiling Tenten, mumbled a soft goodnight, before closing her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I'm glad I got to update today! I finally finished this chapter!**


	28. Waking Up Is Hard To Do

_Review:_

"_I'm aware." Neji said, changing from playing with her hair to massaging her back. "I knew he was there with you, if he wasn't I would have came to you." He sighed. "I still want you to come and get me whenever you need something. From now on?" He questioned._

_Tenten nodded, her eye lids feeling heavier than before. "From now on." She agreed softly._

_Neji could tell she was getting tired, and he easily picked her up. "Time for bed." He whispered in her ear, before taking her upstairs. He walked into her room, and laid her down on her bed. "Goodnight." He whispered, before covering her, and leaving back to his room._

_Smiling Tenten, mumbled a reply, before closing her eyes._

* * *

**Next morning, Ino and Shikamaru's POV**

"Why in the hell am I awake?" Ino groaned, dragging her feet. The early morning sun was never a favorite for her, she always liked the moon. Compared to the harsh light from the sun, the moon gave off this elegant glow that wasn't as blinding.

A chuckle was Shikamaru's reply, he was holding her hand to keep her walking, because every time he let go, she slowed down even more. "You need to go to your doctor's appointment, that's why you're awake." He explained for probably the fifth time since she woke up. "Do you need the doctor to check your memory too?"

In response, Ino's look was menacing. "Ha ha. Very funny." She muttered sarcastically. Looking ahead at the hospital, she could see not many people were out yet. However, standing by the doors was Naruto and Hinata. Naruto was talking, and rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous look on his face, as he glanced at Hinata. Her guess was that he probably said something stupid. The look on Hinata's face didn't show anger, but annoyance, which was just another hint that her guess was correct.

When she and Shikamaru approached the other two, Ino smirked. "Naruto, you better not be getting on her nerves, or you won't be just Sakura's punching bag anymore."

Watching Naruto's face turn from nervous to fear because of Ino's threat, made Hinata laugh. She looked to Ino, and offered her a smile. "I can't believe you're smiling. I expected you to be annoyed or in a bad mood." She told the blonde.

Ino raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?" By the sound of Hinata's voice, she could tell it was leading to some type of insult. Which wasn't typical of Hinata, but since they started there third trimester, Hinata's been a lot more mischievous.

Hinata's eyes went to Ino's bulging belly. "Well considering your not getting any smaller, I thou-" That was all Hinata had to say, Ino's look changed from happy to pissed. Smirking, Hinata patted Ino's shoulder in a teasing sort of way. "I'm just kidding, you take things to seriously."

"You do take things to seriously." Shikamaru agreed. Feeling himself having to hold back the urge to smirk as Ino's anger was directed towards him now. "I'm joking." He sighed, muttering. "Troublesome."

"You're hilarious." Ino mumbled, rolling her eyes. Then she looked back at Hinata, putting Hinata's little joke aside. "Well let's get this over with. While we wait, we need to talk." She said as the four entered the hospital.

"Talk about what?" Hinata asked, as she and Ino walked to the check in desk, Naruto and Shikamaru trailing behind them.

Ino sighed, her eyes flickering down to look at her bulging belly, before looking at Hinata. "I think we should find out the babies genders today."

Smirking, Hinata reached over to sign herself in. "I've been thinking about it. Do you think Sakura and Tenten would get mad if we did find out the genders?"

"Probably not, they want to find out just as much as we do. There's nothing really to get mad about anyways. It's our choice." Ino replied, signing herself in after Hinata. Looking over her shoulder at the boys standing only fifteen feet behind them, her eyes went back to Hinata. "Let's surprise Shikamaru and Naruto as well. Don't tell Naruto until you're getting the actually ultrasound done, and I won't tell Shikamaru until it's time."

Nodding her head once, Hinata smiled. "Agreed."

**The next day, one o'clock, Neji's POV**

_Is she still asleep? _Neji questioned in his mind, as he walked out of his room, and to Tenten's room. The door still remained ajar from the first time he had gone to wake Tenten up. His question was answered, as his eyes settled on Tenten's sleeping form. "Are you kidding me?" He mumbled, before walking to her bed.

After he nudged Tenten's shoulder a few times, her eyes fluttered open. "Will you please get up? Your appointment is in an hour, and you're just making it harder on yourself by waiting to get ready." Neji couldn't hold back his irritation, at the sight of her still in bed, and all he was doing is asking her to get up. The prospect of having to get up seemed more important than her doctor's appointment. "Tenten, you don't seem to understand the fact that if you don't get up, you'll miss this doctor's appointment. And even I know that the doctor's appointments at the end of the pregnancy are more important."

Gaining a look of irritation herself, Tenten rolled over onto her back, convinced he was trying his best to get on her nerves. Except for the fact that he was right, she did have an appointment in an hour, and it was going to be slightly important. "You're really annoying…"

Now amused, Neji crossed his arms, chuckling at her sour mood. "It kills you to admit I might actually be right about something."

Uncrossing his arms, Neji continued, a new strategy in mind. "If you get up now I might have made you chocolate chip waffles downst-" He stopped mid-sentence when Tenten moved to get up.

"If you told me that first, I would have gotten up sooner."

Watching as Tenten eased herself off the opposite side of the bed, to walk to her bathroom, Neji smirked. "Sorry. Next time, I'll be sure to tell you what I made for breakfast first, before trying to have a civilized conversation with you."

"You'd better! I won't be so _civilized _next time."

After Tenten's bathroom door closed, Neji walked out of her room to his own. _By the time I get out of the shower, she'll most likely already be done eating. When it comes to food she doesn't mess around._

**Sakura's POV, at one o'clock**

Moaning as she sat up on her bed, Sakura stretched her arms above her head. She had an hour before she had to go to her appointment with Sasuke. Tenten was supposed to come over before hand with Neji. And then the four of them would go to the appointment.

Sitting on her bed a minute longer, Sakura contemplated on what to do. _Shower or breakfast first? _She ran her fingers through her hair, and immediately knew her answer, and started her way to the bathroom. _Shower. _Her hair wasn't greasy, it just felt dirty.

After undressing in her bathroom, she stepped into the shower, and turned on the water. Soon enough she was in complete peace, as the steaming hot water pounded on her back in a rhythm that made her feel sleepy again. _Get a hold of yourself Sakura. Just hurry and clean yourself up, then get ready to go. _She thought to herself as she picked up her shampoo. Her mind, having other plans, went back to thinking of how comfortable the water was. What was a girl to do when she gets distracted?

**Tenten's and Neji's POV**

Tenten watched as Neji put away her breakfast plate, almost as soon as she finished the last bit of her waffle, he had picked it up and put it in the sink. "I bet Sakura hasn't even finished getting ready yet."

"I'm sure Sasuke isn't just letting her sit around though." Was Neji's reply, as she stood up so they could go walk over to Sakura's and Sasuke's house.

_He's sure? _Tenten sweat dropped at his words. "Do you know Sakura at all? She's as bad as me when it comes to being lazy, probably even worse than me."

Once they were outside, and walking to the Uchiha house, Neji chuckled. "Neither of you are that bad…"

"What's with the hesitation?" Tenten questioned, eyebrow raised.

"You two just tend to sleep a lot."

Crossing her arms, Tenten tried to hold back a smile. "Is that a bad thing or a good thing?"

"I'm not going to answer that, all I can say is that it's a pain in the ass trying to get you up and out of bed." Was Neji's response, seeing her break out into a grin, made the corner's of his mouth turn up in a small smile.

Passing Hinata and Naruto's house made Tenten sigh. _Hinata's probably still asleep, lucky bitch._

Once she and Neji got to the stairs of the Uchiha house, Neji didn't bother to ask when he wrapped an arm around Tenten's waist, helping her up the stairs.

Of course it wasn't like Tenten was complaining. Usually she would, because she didn't like having to get help all the time. However, the night she had spoke to Lee at the training grounds, when she came home, he made sure she knew he was there for her whether she liked it or not, so she had been letting him get away with being overly helpful.

A few simple knocks on the door, a yell that sounded like Sakura, accompanied by what sounded like Sasuke yelling back, then the patter of footsteps coming. The door opened to Sasuke, a smirk on his face. "Hn." Was his words for 'Come in'.

Once Tenten and Neji were inside, Tenten could already tell that Sakura wasn't downstairs. "Don't tell me she's still getting ready." She said laughing.

A smirk still remained on Sasuke's face, as he walked forward, and sat on the couch. "Of course she is. You probably heard the yelling, that was her telling me to get the door, and me telling her to her hurry her ass up."

Turning to Neji, Tenten stuck her tongue out childishly. "I told you she'd still be getting ready, there was no reason to rush me."

Moving to sit on the couch opposite to Sasuke, Neji chuckled. "I also said that he wasn't just letting her sit around doing nothing. Like you where doing this morning."

Sitting down beside Neji, Tenten grinned. Not saying anything, she leaned back, resting both hands on her belly. _I'm in a good mood right now, I wonder if Sakura will be my opposite today, and be in a bad mood. I sure hope not, I need her to be all happy like me. We have more fun that way._

Less than a minute later, footsteps were heard coming down the upstairs hallway, and then pausing at the top of the stairs.

Tenten watched Sasuke's eyes move to the direction of the stairs, his body tensed up, but he remained seated. _I bet Sakura chewed him out for helping her every time she went up and down the stairs. He wants to help her so bad, but he's respecting her wish. _She felt a smirk flicker across her face. _Ha! I wonder how long that will last! He's probably getting even more over protective, all the guys are after all._

Slowly coming down the stairs, one step at a time, Sakura yawned. "Bitch, come into the kitchen with me." She said, not even looking at any of them, as she got to the bottom of the stairs. Then walked into the kitchen.

Tenten groaned irritably, but she moved slowly to the edge of the couch. "Thanks for being considerate to the fact that it takes me forever to get up now. I just sat down." She retorted back at Sakura before completely standing up.

"I'm pregnant too, you're not completely helpless yet. Get in here!" Sakura snapped back in an irritated sounding tone.

"Psychotic, hormonal, bitch." Tenten muttered under her breath, before walking towards the kitchen. She could hear the soft chuckles from both Sasuke and Neji, meaning they both had heard what she said.

Once in the kitchen, Tenten leaned against the counter, watching Sakura fill up a bowl of fruit loops. "Mood swings?" She questioned, noticing Sakura's sour look.

The sour look dispersed almost immediately, and in it's place was a more apologetic one. "Sorry Tennie, you know I wouldn't act like that if it wasn't mood swings…"

Raising an eyebrow, Tenten slipped a fruit loop out of Sakura's bowl, and popped it in her mouth.

Seeing Tenten's look made Sakura laugh. "Okay, well the greeting part is usually something I would do, I'm talking about the snappy remark I said after that." She explained, pouring milk into the bowl of fruit loops, before putting the milk back in the fridge.

Watching Sakura eat in silence, Tenten studied the pink haired girl. She had something on her mind, and she obviously wasn't going to speak up. "Ask me what you want to ask me. This is getting us no where." Tenten said calmly.

Sakura's eyes met Tenten's. "I've been thinking, this should be the last ultrasound we ever have during this pregnancy, maybe we should find out the sex of the babies."

Not even phased by the suggestion, Tenten nodded quickly. "I know for a fact that Hinata and Ino found out yesterday, and that's why they have been avoiding us since then."

Now it was Sakura's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's the reason why? I just thought it was out of pure laziness."

Nodding again, Tenten chuckled. "Neji was playing shoji with Shikamaru last night, and I stayed home because I wanted to take a nice warm shower. When he came back he told me that Shikamaru told him was the two girls were having."

"Did he tell you what they were having?"

Tenten shook her head, as she crossed her arms. "Of course not, he said that the girls were going to tell us today or at least soon."

Placing her empty bowl in the sink, Sakura yawned. "Damn. Now I really want to know what I'm having, I feel left out."

"I know how that is."

Tenten walked over to the doorframe, turning her head to look at Sakura, who was leaning against the counter, eyes closed. "Ready to go now?"

"Ten more minutes." Was Sakura's reply, not even opening her eyes to look at Tenten.

Silence followed Sakura's words, Tenten clinched her fists, sweat dropping. "Sakura!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Usually when I write short chapters like this one is because the next part is way to big to add onto this one. And the next part is pretty big, and I didn't want to split it up, because it seemed a little weird when I tried splitting it up in the first place. Thanks for reading.**


	29. Boys and Girls

_Review:_

_Tenten walked over to the doorframe, turning her head to look at Sakura, who was leaning against the counter, eyes closed. "Ready to go now?"_

"_Ten more minutes." Was Sakura's reply, not even opening her eyes to look at Tenten._

_Silence followed Sakura's words, Tenten clinched her fists, sweat dropping. "Sakura!"_

* * *

**At the hospital**

"You know, that sour look doesn't really suit you." Tenten commented, looking at Sakura, who was currently glaring daggers at everyone who looked her way.

"I was practically dragged here, I just wanted ten more minutes of relaxing." Was Sakura's half-hearted explanation.

"You didn't have ten minutes, your appointment was scheduled in ten minutes." Sasuke informed her for the umpteenth time.

"Whatever." Sakura mumbled under her breath. She knew it was true, as soon as they got there in the room, a nurse came in to do a little check on their breathing, and to do some blood work. If they were late, that would have probably taken longer.

They had checked in for their appointment begin literally five minutes ago. They had came in the hospital, then were told to go to room 205. Once they reached the room, both girls sat on a small couch next to the windows, because it was more comfy than the other chairs. The guys were completely understanding to the fact that the girls wanted the couch for extra comfort, and didn't try to argue that they got the other plastic chairs by the examination table.

A knock on the door caused them to almost jump, as Dr. Aria entered the room. "Sakura and Tenten." She smiled in greeting. "The nurse told me everything looks good so far, the blood came up clean for both of you, and your breathing was good." She went over to set both the girls files down on the counter next to the examination table, before turning back to the two girls. "Okay, since this process is going to be quite personal for both of you girls, I think it would be best if one of you waits outside while the other gets hers done."

Nodding, Tenten slowly stands up. "Sakura can go first, I've got to pee anyways." She said before waddling to the door.

Chuckling at Tenten's words, Neji stood up, and went to hold open the door for Tenten, before following her outside.

As soon as the door shut with a click, Dr. Aria laughed. "She's not afraid to be honest, huh?"

Sakura laughed along with her, as she stood up herself. "Yeah, she isn't afraid at all."

"You're just like her though." Sasuke said, as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in, and walked over. Helping Sakura climb onto the table without her asking.

Not bothered by Sasuke's help, Sakura just leaned back onto the raised head of the bead. She was almost sitting up, just at an incline.

Dr. Aria sat down on her swivel chair next to the ultrasound machine, and began setting up the machine. "So, tell me how everything's going Sakura."

Taking a deep breath, Sakura let it out with a sigh. "Well I have been fine. It seems like they are moving all the time now."

"That's normal." Dr. Aria cut in. "Continue."

"Lets see, my back hurts a lot more now. My belly has grown another half inch since I got back from Suna. They weigh a lot more than I expected, and that's pretty much it." Sakura replied.

"What about mood swings?" Dr. Aria questioned, sliding on some gloves.

Sakura smirked. "I'm twice as much of a bitch than I usually am if that answers your question."

"Damn right." Sasuke muttered under his breath, smirking. Having to dodge Sakura's fist right afterwards.

Laughing, Dr. Aria grinned, she began to love the small appointments she would have with the four pregnant kunoichi's, of course when all four came in at the same time it was even more entertaining. "Again, completely normal. Mood swings are different for any woman. They could be more anger, more sad emotions, and some don't have any change at all. How is your third trimester going?" She asked.

Sakura stifled a groan. "I still can't believe I have to go through this for two more months."

"So it's already starting off negative?" Dr. Aria asked with a grin.

"Pretty much. I could probably handle it better if these two didn't weigh so much, and if I could move around without having to actually work hard." Sakura replied.

Dr. Aria laughed. "I have heard it before. It's normal so don't feel bad. Okay that's enough questions for right now. Roll up your shirt for me."

**Tenten and Neji's POV**

They were sitting on a bench outside of the examination room, Tenten was currently rubbing her belly. Her babies wouldn't stop kicking and moving around, and it was starting to get a little troublesome trying to relax. Sighing, Tenten leaned back, and gave up on trying to get them to stop. _So much for relaxing._

"What's wrong?" Neji asked, watching her sigh again, and look over at him.

"They won't stay still." Tenten replied, a few more kicks delivered from the twins. Before she knew what was happening Neji leaned over to her, and he placed a hand on her stomach. They stopped moving with his touch. Tenten looked at him amazed. "How do you do that?"

"I didn't know it would actually work. But I heard that the father's touch calms them." Neji told her, smirking at her obvious look of surprise and annoyance.

"That's not fair. Whenever I ask them to stop it doesn't work." Tenten whined, crossing her arms over her belly.

"Tenten, stop pouting, just be happy their more calm."

**Sakura's and Sasuke's POV**

Rolling up her shirt proved to be slightly difficult, as it was starting to get tight on her form. But, the job was done, and all she could do was smirk at the shock on Sasuke's face. He hasn't seen her full bare stomach since the first ultrasound. And her baby bump was much bigger since last time obviously.

Laughing, Sakura tapped on Sasuke's arm. "You can stop gaping." She giggled when he glared at her. "What? I am just saying you shouldn't be surprised. We all knew I would be this big eventually." She paused, looking him up and down. "Well most of us knew." She giggled as his glare got deeper if that's possible.

"Sakura." Sasuke warned, a smirk on his face. Knowing exactly that she was teasing him, but who could blame him. He hadn't actually seen her bare stomach in a few months, and it was a big difference from last time.

"I know, I'm shutting up." Sakura replied. Dr. Aria had began to put the gel on her stomach, squirming at the coldness.

After going through looking at the babies, Dr. Aria explaining their development, and a few medical related things, the doctor looked to Sakura and Sasuke. "Would you like to know the genders?"

Sakura looked to Sasuke, to see him looking back at her. "I was going to ask before we got in here, but I didn't really have the chance. I-"

Sasuke reached grabbed the closest of Sakura's hands, and held it between his own. "Of course I do. I want to know just as much as you do." He looked to Dr. Aria. "We'd both like to know."

Dr. Aria nodded. She placed the probe on Sakura's stomach, and the screen lit up. Since the babies were more developed you could see them a better. Dr. Aria let them look at the screen a bit longer. _Maybe I can surprise them with something. _She made them think she was adjusting the screen a bit, but as soon as she found the perfect moment of both of the twins, she pushed a button on the screen, and then went back to her work. After a few more minute's of studying the screen Dr. Aria froze the screen for a moment. Looking carefully at the screen, she could tell the babies gender. "Before I tell you, what do you think they will be?" She asked them.

"I think it's going to be a boy and a girl." Sakura told her. Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

Dr. Aria smiled. "Well…"

**Ten minutes later, Tenten and Neji's POV**

Tenten began rolling up her shirt, before leaning back against the raised head of the bed. Sakura and Sasuke had come out of the room almost eight minutes ago, but Sakura didn't tell Tenten what she was having, and said that she had to wait until she had hers done.

However, by the excited look on Sakura's face, Tenten knew that she must be having a boy and a girl. That's what all the girls wanted after all. But, then again, Sakura would be happy if it were two boys or two girls as well.

Feeling a pinch on her arm, Tenten's eyes went to Neji. "What the hell?"

"Would you please stop day-dreaming?" Neji asked, smirking at her look of irritation.

"Yeah-yeah." Tenten mumbled, looking over at the screen when she felt Dr. Aria put the gel on her belly, followed by the probe.

The screen lit up, and Tenten's eyes went over ever inch of it. Almost bringing tears to her eyes. "They are so much bigger, compared to last time at least."

Hearing the emotion in Tenten's eyes, Neji reached over and took her hand in a comforting gesture. "What else did you expect?" His voice showed humor, but a hint of emotion was just barely audible.

Of course that's the only reason that kept Tenten from punching him. _He rarely every shows emotion, so I let this pass. _Instead she just gave his hand a squeeze, and watched the screen a bit more.

"So, both of your babies are laying in the perfect position." Dr. Aria started, after doing her assessments on the babies health. "I could tell you their gender right now if you want to know."

Not even given a chance to look at Neji first, Tenten felt his hand squeeze hers. "Do you want to know Tenten?"

The question was simple, but Tenten could tell he wanted to know just as much as she did, so she didn't bother replying. Her eyes just went back to Dr. Aria. "Yes, we'd like to know."

Dr. Aria's eyes went back to the screen, and she froze it. Pointing to one of the babies, a smile grew on her face. "This one, is a boy." Her finger slid over to the other baby, studying it. "And this one, is a girl."

The feeling Tenten felt was slightly overwhelming, making her tear up. Shock, happiness, and excitement all into one.

Dr. Aria noticed Tenten's look, then stood up, wiping the gel off of Tenten's belly with a tissue. "I'll give you a few minutes."

As soon as Dr. Aria was gone, Tenten finally sat up, and turned to look at Neji. Tears trickling down her face. "We're having a boy and a girl." Was all she could get out, looking down at her still exposed belly.

Neji could tell they weren't sad tears, and moved to sit on the table beside her. Wrapping his arms around her, he rested his chin on the top of her head. "I know." Was the only thing he could think of to say. He was excited that was for sure. Having a boy and a girl was what he had been thinking of for a while now, but he wasn't exactly sure about how to act. Tenten's feelings were more fragile than he ever had experienced with her, one minute she could be happy, then he says the wrong thing, and she'd be mad or upset because of it.

Tenten let out a laugh, as she felt her babies move. "Their moving." She said when Neji leaned back a bit to look at her.

Neji brought a hand down to her bare stomach, pausing before touching her skin, looking at her eyes for approval. Seeing her nod, he let his hand rest on her rounded stomach, feeling them move as well. With his other hand he wiped her tears, and then leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "I love you, Tenten. And both our son and daughter."

**Five minutes later**

Sasuke and Sakura came back into the room just as Tenten rolled her shirt back over her belly, Neji slid off the table, and went to stand by her side.

Sakura's eyes went to Tenten's, studying the girl. "Well?"

Shaking her head, Tenten smirked. "Not so fast. You promised to tell me after I got my ultrasound done, so you go first."

"Fine." Sakura shot a smile at Sasuke, who was standing beside her, before looking back at Tenten. "We're having a girl and a boy."

A smile formed on Tenten's face, and she laughed. "Funny, I'm about to say the same thing to you. We're having a boy and girl as well."

Sakura laughed, walked forward, and hugged Tenten. "Congratulations, I can already see this as a starting trend."

"I know." Tenten agreed without skipping a beat. "I bet that's what Ino and Hinata are having. Of course we'd know for sure if Sasuke and Neji weren't jerks, and would actually tell us."

"Hey, don't start complaining. We both were told not to say anything to you two." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah well, you shouldn't have told us you knew in the first place." Tenten said, crossing her arms.

Neji looked at Sasuke, smirking. "I recall that they wouldn't stop bugging us about it, and that's why we told them that we know."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Yeah, same here."

A knock on the door stopped the girls from trying to pry the information from the guys. Dr. Aria walked back in, two little journal type books in her hands. "These little books are for the two of you." She said, handing the two girls one each. Use this to write down anything that changes with you. Write down your measurement's in it everyday. Even if it changes by a milli meter just write it down. Or if you don't change at all write it down. There are pockets on the inside, so you can put extra things in their, if need be. I also want you to write down any other changes."

"What do you mean by 'other changes'?" Tenten asked.

"Just like, if you all of a sudden start getting uncomfortable, like your feeling a tightness in your stomach, any short pain, things like that. When you bring it back to your next appointment, I can tell if there is a chance that your going into labor soon or if anything is wrong." Dr. Aria explained, crossing her arms over her white coat. "But, if anything feels really weird, I suggest you come and get it checked out right away. Like if the short pain becomes more consistent or the tightness in your stomach leads to being painful."

"That's not very comforting." Tenten grumbled, slowly edging herself off the table, till she was standing on the floor. "We're already uncomfortable, now we just get to wait for pain." She then put on a big sarcastic smile. "Yay."

Sakura just put a hand over Tenten's mouth, before the brunette could say anything else. "Okay, we'll let you know if anything like that happens."

Dr. Aria smiled softly, before her face turned more serious. "Before you two girls leave, we need to discuss something that's a little bit more on a serious level."

Both girls stopped what they were doing then, Tenten was currently putting on her light jacket she had brought, Sakura was getting her bag from Sasuke. They both looked to Dr. Aria, paying attention after she said the word serious.

Dr. Aria picked up both girls files in her arms. "This counts for you two and Ino and Hinata. However, I told both of them yesterday, and that's why they haven't really been around to talk to you two. I told them it was best to wait until after you had your appointment today, till they can talk to you."

Sakura sighed, sliding the strap of her bag up on her shoulder, and crossing her arms. "That explains it. We just thought it was because they were tired or something so they didn't come over."

"What's so bad that you have to tell them not to tell us anyways?" Tenten asked calmly, she wasn't visibly nervous looking, but inside her stomach starting churning, just thinking that anything could come out of that doctor's mouth, good or bad.

"As I said before, you may start getting symptoms to go into labor, and I can't stress enough how important it is to start looking for any kind of symptom." Dr. Aria started. "If either of you or the other two girls go into labor this early it's a very big risk on the babies lives."

A very uncomfortable air kind of seemed to feel up the room, both girls looks showed they rather not have this conversation, and Dr. Aria clearly noticed. When she looked at the guys faces, she noticed the guys could also tell the looks on the girls faces, leading to worried looks of their own. "We have to talk about this ladies, I know both of you work in the hospital, or did work in the hospital, so you know a lot about medical stuff. But, this is just something I need to tell you. The fact that the two of you are having twins are more of a risk to have them early or late. It's true that having them late isn't as bad as having them early, but it's risky."

Once Dr. Aria stopped talking both girls registered what she told them. Yes, both of them already knew it was risky to have their babies early, but it was likely to have them early. It's just it seems to be on their mind a lot, but they hate getting reminded every second.

Dr. Aria noticed both Sakura and Tenten sharing looks, and sighed. "I'm not trying to worry you two, but it's important to know this information. Because you can never be sure if your babies will wait till your due date."

"It's not that." Sakura said finally, before Dr. Aria could say something else. "We both understand that having the babies this early could be risky, however being reminded of that fact is what's bothering us."

Dr. Aria smiled sympathetically when Tenten nodded in agreement with Sakura. "I know girls, and I'm sorry. It's just something that needs to be said." She crossed her arms, holding both girls folders to her chest. "One last thing, I want you two to start considering bed rest."

That did it, both girls immediately protested. "No!"

"No way!" Sakura exclaimed after her and Tenten's outburst. "Why would we have to do that? We still have nine weeks, and we haven't even started symptoms of going into labor."

"Yeah, that makes absolutely no sense at all." Tenten agreed hurriedly.

Dr. Aria chuckled when both guys in the room had to cover the two girls mouth from ranting on. She looked to both of the guys. "It's just something they should consider. It will help hold labor off."

"Alright, we'll consider it." Neji said, directing Tenten to the door, the same as Sasuke.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's word for goodbye, as they walked out the door.

Once both of the girls were outside, the guys removed their hands from the girls mouths. "What the hell?!" Both girls protested simultaneously.

"You two talk way to much." Sasuke said, smirking. "All she was trying to do was suggest it, and I think it's a good idea."

The look on Sakura's face showed she completely disagreed with Sasuke. "Of course you think it's a good idea, you're not the one who will be sitting in bed for about nine more weeks, doing nothing."

"It might be shorter if you go into labor earlier." Neji pointed out, receiving a slap in the arm from Tenten.

"You are not helping Neji."

The four reached the bottom floor of the hospital, and walked outside. Once outside they were greeted with a soft chill of wind, but it was actually rather warm outside. It was March after all, so it was transitioning from the cold to the warm.

"It's hot." Tenten complained, taking off the jacket she had put on. Feeling much better once the jacket was off.

Sakura just crossed her arms, and nodded. "I say we go see Ino and Hinata right away, it's only fair they tell us what they are having."

Tenten nodded, suddenly gaining a mischievous look on her face. "Sakura you have the most to worry about."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, not liking Tenten's mischievous look.

"Well you're obviously going to go into labor first." Tenten's smile turned to an all out grin at Sakura's look.

Sakura's face turned from calm to pissed in an instant. Completely ignoring that the guys were next to them, and that they were walking through Konoha's crowded streets, she lost it. "I really wish you, Hinata, and Ino would stop saying that! That doesn't make me feel any better right now, and it's not funny!" She yelled so loud that almost everyone looked over, and she was sure both Sasuke and Neji had covered there ears. Although it didn't make a difference in her eyes, she only crossed her arms and looked forward, as they turned onto the road that went to their houses.

Tenten had a hand over her mouth, trying to hide her laughter, but she couldn't help herself. Sakura's reaction was funny, but what was even more funny was the guys reactions to Sakura's reaction. Seeing both with their hands over their ears like a child would have done, made her laugh more.

While Tenten was practically dying laughing, Neji and Sasuke were looking at Sakura, looks of slight annoyance on both their faces. Of course it was barely noticeable. Neji's look changed when Tenten started laughing, and then stopped paying attention to where she was going. Now Neji held Tenten's hand to keep her from running into others. While Sasuke on the other hand looked annoyed by Sakura's screaming, but his look was more worry, because he didn't know if she was actually upset about what Tenten said.

Feeling Sasuke's protective gaze on her, Sakura sighed. _Geez, if this were to happen before I got pregnant, Sasuke would probably laugh or not care, now he's protective. Great. _Cracking her knuckles, Sakura's eyes went to Tenten, who had stopped laughing, and had a grin on her face.

Tenten felt Sakura's eyes on her, and she looked over. "I'm sorry, okay? But, you've got to look at it as if you were in one our positions. If you were to bet on one of us going first it would make us just as upset."

Sakura only shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, well I'm not the one betting on who's going into labor first, now am I?" She sighed. "That's just an unwanted amount of pressure on my shoulders now, thanks." Her tone sarcastic.

Smiling slightly, Tenten moved so she was walking next to Sakura. "Don't worry about it. I mean honestly one of us is going to have to go into labor first, so I don't think you should take this little bet to heart."

"I guess you're right. One of us will go first. I can't worry about it, because I don't really have a say in it." Sakura said finally.

"Exactly." Tenten said, slinging an arm around Sakura's shoulders.

Tenten then started talking to Sakura, but Sakura wasn't really paying much attention. She had uncrossed her arms, before looking up into the sky. Her mind wandered as she watched the fluffy white clouds. _Why do I have the feeling that the other three girls are right? Why do I feel like I am the one who will go into labor first?_

* * *

**A/N: So I've been working pretty hard on my stories, and I know my uploading schedule is weird, but I have a lot of stuff going on, and I'm juggling tons of projects for fan fiction's. (New stories, stories I'm working on now, Sequels…)**


	30. You're an Idiot Sakura

_Review:_

_Tenten then started talking to Sakura, but Sakura wasn't really paying much attention. She had uncrossed her arms, before looking up into the sky. Her mind wandered as she watched the fluffy white clouds. __Why do I have the feeling that the other three girls are right? Why do I feel like I am the one who will go into labor first?_

**Anything that is in the review that is underlined means it is a thought not speech or action. Just to remind you.**

* * *

**Five hours later**

Tenten was currently laying on Neji's bed, her head resting on one his white pillows. She was laying on his white sheets, while his black and grey comforter was kicked to the bottom of the bed. Her babies have finally settled, and she was relaxed for once.

It was almost seven o'clock, and she and Sakura's appointment ended five hours ago, then she and Neji came home. Almost as soon as she got home, she ate something then went in her room to take a nap. Neji left not long after for practice with Gai and Lee. Once he left, she tried to sleep, but couldn't. She couldn't get comfortable, and finally she gave up sleeping. She had gone out in the hallway, but saw Neji's door was cracked. Then she got the idea to go see if his bed was more comfortable than her own, and it was. She had fallen asleep almost four hours ago, and it was the best she had slept in a while.

When she felt Neji's chakra coming towards their house, she sighed. It made her feel better that he was coming home. _Should I go ahead and get up? _She asked herself in her head, but the answer was evident when she tried and just felt exhausted. She laid back down on the soft sheets, her head buried back into the pillow.

Hearing the front door open, then Neji's footsteps on the stairs, Tenten just sighed, and closed her eyes. Waiting for him to come in. She heard him go into her room, then turn around when he realized where she was. She then heard him open his own door.

"Tenten?" Neji asked, looking at her laying on his bed. She looked like she had just woke up, and she looked exhausted still. "What are you doing in here?" He asked, walking over to his bed, and sitting down next to her.

Tenten knew by the sound of his voice that he wasn't angry that she was in here, so she opened her eyes. "I couldn't get comfortable in my bed, so I came in here, and I fell asleep." She rolled over onto her back so she could prop herself up on his pillows.

Seeing what she was trying to do, Neji helped her sit up, and rest back against his pillows. "Is your bed not comfortable enough, do you need to sleep in here? Or if you're not comfortable sleeping in here with me, I'll go get you a new mattress."

Tenten smiled, and laughed lightly. "I don't really care, I just really like your bed more than I like mine. I don't want you spending your money on a new mattress." She sighed. "But, I'll be fine in my room too. It may have just been the way the babies are sitting or something that makes it feel uncomforta-"

"I'd rather you sleep in here with me." Neji interrupted Tenten calmly. "I wanted to ask you before, but I didn't want to pressure you or anything."

"Okay then." Tenten said with a smile, her smile widened when he leaned down and kissed her. When he pulled back she remembered something. "Oh yeah." She said, reaching over to his nightstand, grabbing the journal that the doctor had given her earlier. "I want to show you something."

Neji eyed the journal, before looking to Tenten. "What is it? Are you showing symptoms already? If so you're going on bed rest, I won't take no for an answ-"

"No, I'm not showing any symptoms so chill out." Tenten interrupted him, rolling her eyes at his assumption, before opening the journal, reaching into a pocket on the first page of the journal. Pulling out a small piece of paper, she smiled at it before handing it to Neji. "Look at what Dr. Aria put in here."

Taking the piece of paper from Tenten, Neji looked at it. The side he was looking at was white, and in the corner in small words was both his and Tenten's names, then beneath that was the words Girl and Boy. He turned the paper over, to reveal a picture of their babies from the ultrasound. A smile grew on his face at the sight. "So that's what she was doing."

Nodding, Tenten chuckled. "Well we've already got their first picture."

Laughing, Neji handed her the picture back. "I guess you're right."

"What time is it?" Tenten asked, after putting the picture back into the pocket on the first page of the journal.

"Almost seven thirty."

Tenten sighed when he told her the time. "I've got to go meet the girl's at Hinata's." She slowly sat up before moving so her feet were on the floor, just as she was about to stand up, Neji was there, helping her stand up. "Thanks."

**Outside, ten minutes later**

Almost as soon as Sakura and Sasuke reached Naruto's and Hinata's house, Naruto seemed to come outside. "Hey Teme, we're out back. Neji's new jutsu he wants to show off."

"Only Hyuga would be able to learn a jutsu over night, and have it perfected by now." Sasuke chuckled, thinking about how he might just need to train a bit more to finish the jutsu he was currently trying to learn from Kakashi. "Hn."

Naruto just scowled, leaning against the railing on the stairs. "He's not that special."

Sasuke smirked. "You sound a little jealous Naruto, afraid he'll kick your ass again?"

Naruto was about to speak, but someone beat him to it. "I know I'm going to kick your ass Naruto if I have to keep standing here while you and Sasuke get into an argument!" Sakura exclaimed in a sharp voice.

"Right." Naruto jumped down the stairs to get out of her way. "Go right ahead." When Sakura started moving towards the stairs, Naruto reached forward. "Do you need he-"

"No!" Sakura yelled, making Naruto jump back. "I hate having to get help every second. Sasuke is the only one who I can tolerate when it comes to helping me do stuff, and I still hate it then too!" She snapped, before grabbing the railing on the stairs, as she walked up herself.

Little did Sakura know, Sasuke was standing behind her, the famous Uchiha glare being directed towards Naruto, who just stood frozen under the glare. The second Sakura went inside, Sasuke was in front of Naruto, and whacked him on the head. "Don't make her mad, she'll want to kill you, and when I try to stop her she'll get mad at me." He muttered in Naruto's direction, before turning to go to Naruto's back yard where Neji and Shikamaru were.

**Inside**

Walking into the living room, Sakura saw the rest of the girls in there. "Hi." She greeted in a short tone.

"What did Sasuke do this time?" Ino asked, smirking.

The look Sakura gave showed that it wasn't Sasuke who made her mad, Hinata knew exactly who the next person who could have pissed her off. "Did Naruto piss you off again? I heard you yelling but I wasn't sure at who."

Sakura only shrugged, sitting down next to Hinata. "Of course he did, but it doesn't matter. I've dealt with him pissing me off for a long time, I've threatened him which usually gets the point across." She sighed as she leaned back into the pillows on the couch. "For now at least."

Although even though Sakura said she was fine, Hinata could still see the look of irritation on her face. Frowning Hinata carefully stood up, and started walking to the back door. "I'll be back." She said to the girls.

Once outside, Hinata found the guys next to the back porch, and it seemed that Naruto's eyes connected with Hinata's.

The look on Hinata's face made Naruto shiver almost, and fear showed in his eyes. "Hina-"

Hinata only held up a hand, silencing him immediately. Walking to the railing closest to the guys she placed her hands on the railing, and focused on Naruto. "Stop getting on her nerves because she already has issues with her anger which leads to her blood pressure rising, and that isn't healthy for her." Hinata said in a sharp tone, but it was controlled so she wasn't yelling.

Naruto's look changed from fear to relief. "I know, she already yelled at me, and Sasuke did too." He laughed shakily. "I thought you were going to yel-"

"I want to yell at you Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed interrupting him, her eyes flashing with anger. Sighing, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and turned around fingers massaging her temple as she walked back to the door. "Baka." She muttered under her breath, but she was sure the guys heard it. Right before she went back inside.

Sliding the door closed behind her, Hinata walked back to where she was sitting and sat back down. Ignoring the smirks from Ino and Tenten her eyes went to Sakura who was staring at her with a look of question.

It was silent for a moment, as the girls just looked at each other. Laughing interrupted the silence. Sakura was laughing almost so hard that she had to slightly bend over.

The other three girls joined in, and all of them laughed for another minute before quieting down, smiles on their faces.

"So Sakura and I found out the genders of our babies today at the doctors." Tenten spoke, a humorous sound in her voice. "So you two can stop hiding from us." She spoke towards Ino and Hinata.

"We weren't hiding." Hinata smirked at the thought. "However we were just slightly trying to keep away from you two." She laughed when Tenten rolled her eyes. "So what are you two having?"

"We're both having both a boy and a girl." Sakura answered for her and Tenten. "I'm guessing you two had similar results." She received a nod from Hinata and Ino, confirming her thoughts.

Tenten crossed her arms. "I'm okay with having a girl and a boy. Ever since I found out I was having twins I secretly prayed for a girl and a boy."

"As long as they aren't identical I am fine with it." Ino put in, crossing her arms.

"Why does it even matter?" Hinata asked, as she heard the guys come in the back door. She lowered her voice, as she began to talk. "We are almost seven months, there is nothing you can do if their identical."

"I know I just prefer that they weren't identical." Ino replied. "I wouldn't be able to tell the apart."

"Of course you wouldn't." Tenten muttered. The guys chose that moment to come more into the room.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ino asked as she turned more towards Tenten, her tone showed that she was on the edge of anger. "I really hope you aren't saying that because I'm a blonde."

Tenten crossed her arms, and smirked. "You said it, not me."

Then they started arguing. Sasuke and Naruto came and sat by Sakura and Hinata. Neji and Shikamaru leaned against the wall nearest Ino and Tenten just incase the argument did turn physical. Ino and Tenten's voices were raising by the minute. However the guys were smirking at the two's ridiculous argument, even chuckling at some of the things the two girls would say.

Even though it was entertaining two certain people weren't enjoying it, Hinata and Sakura. "Will you two shut the hell up?!" Sakura raised her voice just enough to stop them after a good two minutes of arguing, and it felt like the silence in the room was almost suffocating after that. Sakura placed a hand on the arm of the couch to get off the couch, swatting away Sasuke who tried helping her, and she pushed herself up to standing slowly, then walked towards the kitchen. "Giving me a damn headache." She muttered before escaping into the less suffocating atmosphere in the kitchen.

"Tylenol is in the drawer to the right of the sink." Hinata called to Sakura, moving to get up herself. Grabbing her cup of water off the coffee table.

"I know! I've gotten enough headaches over here from Naruto to know where it is!" Sakura called back from the kitchen.

Naruto jumped up from the couch, almost running after Sakura to the kitchen. "About that-" Naruto was cut off with the sound of a slap probably across his face.

"Why in the hell can't you lower your voice?!" Came Sakura's yell after the slap sound. "That's exactly why I get headaches over here!"

Coming back into the living room, the red mark across Naruto's face showed exactly where Sakura had slapped him, and he just crossed his arms. "I resent that!" He yelled back, smirking.

Sasuke smirked. "I didn't know you knew that big of a word dobe."

Hinata rolled her eyes as they started arguing, and smacked both Naruto and Sasuke on the back of their heads, causing them to stop. "Don't start, you two are twice as annoying as Ino and Tenten when you argue." Hinata said, before she walked towards the kitchen. Feeling her own annoyance start to go away with the quiet atmosphere of the kitchen.

Ino and Tenten just stayed still, shock on their faces. After both the other girls left, Ino grinned at Tenten. "I think we pissed them off."

"No really Ino?" Tenten asked sarcastically, but she was smirking.

Ino crossed her arms. "I could do without the sarcasm."

Tenten raised her hands in surrender. "Hey, that's fine with me. Even though it's fun to piss them off, we can't over due it." She knew that if she continued arguing with Ino, they would make the other two girls really mad, and that wouldn't be pretty. Her eyes went to Sasuke and Naruto, who were still rubbing the back of their heads, where Hinata had smacked them. "Plus they just would start arguing again anyways."

Sighing Ino leaned back on the couch. "Why is it so easy to make them mad? We can't ever argue without them getting pissed."

Copying Ino, by leaning back onto the couch cushions, Tenten yawned. "I don't know. I-"

"Are you two done now?" Neji questioned, interrupting their conversation. Receiving a nod from Ino and Tenten, both he and Shikamaru sat down beside the two girls. "Good, because to answer your question, you two argue almost everyday, and it gets annoying."

Ino and Tenten shared a look and rolled their eyes. "Gee thanks Neji." Tenten muttered.

**In the kitchen**

"They can't do anything without arguing with each other." Hinata said, as she walked over to Sakura, who was standing by the sink. Filling up her glass of water, she offered the glass to Sakura.

"Tell me about it. If they could have kept their arguing at whispers then I wouldn't have had to yell." Sakura replied, taking the water, then she swallowed the Tylenol.

"I knew you were going to say something before it got to far out of hand. So I didn't really do much." Hinata told her, as Sakura gave her the glass back.

Sakura smirked, as she crossed her arms. "How about Naruto and Sasuke?" She chuckled. "I'm pretty sure their arguing stopped short, so you must have done something."

Shrugging her shoulders, Hinata took a sip of water. "I smacked them on the back of their heads, and I got the message across to shut the hell up." She said, grinning ear to ear.

Now laughing, Sakura rubbed her hands over her belly, her babies moving around at the sound of her laugh. "Okay, lets go back into the living room, they'll be forgiven anyways."

Sakura and Hinata walked out of the kitchen, and back to the living room.

"Sorry girls." Ino and Tenten said at the same time.

"It's fine." Sakura replied curtly. She sat back down next to Sasuke, while Hinata was going to sit back down next to Naruto, but she remembered something. "Oh yeah I have been meaning to show you girls something." She headed towards the stairs, but was blocked by Naruto before she could walk up the stairs. "What now?" Hinata asked, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"What are you getting? I can get it for you." Naruto insisted,

Sighing, Hinata placed her hands on her hips. "Get my silver sketch pad off my desk. Don't move anything else around I'm trying to organize up there. " She told him.

Nodding, Naruto went upstairs, and it was silent for a few seconds before the sound of a crash, and a few more sounds that didn't sound promising. And when Naruto came back down the stairs, the silver sketch pad in hand, he looked nervous. His eyes darting from Hinata to every possible escape route he had just incase she got really mad. He held the sketch pad out to her, stopping almost five feet away.

Hinata only sighed. "You knocked my books off my desk didn't you?" Dead silence was met after the question, although Hinata could see by the look on Naruto's face what his answer was. Shaking her head side to side, she grabbed the book from him. "They better be back in perfect order the next time I go up there."

Laughing, Naruto crossed his arms. He tried to look like he wasn't completely scared out of his mind, but his tone showed his nervousness. And who wouldn't be scared anyways. Hinata was sweet and nice, but when she was having mood swings she could probably kill someone for looking at her the wrong way. "Don't worry I'll make sure I get it done."

Another eye roll towards Naruto, Hinata finally focused her attention on the sketch book. Her eyes looking it over before meeting the awaiting eyes of her friends.

Immediately, Sakura was smiling. "Don't tell me you started drawing again."

Ino crossed her arms, and smirked. "I didn't know you still were interested in drawing."

"I stopped drawing after I realized I was pregnant." Hinata said, before sighing once again, a smile on her face. "And then I realized how I practically don't have a life anymore, and I decided that because I have so much free time, why not?" She explained, rolling her eyes "Anyway, I have been working on a few sketches. Tell me if you can guess where it is, or what it is." She opened it to the first page.

"That's Ichiraku." Sakura told her. "Naruto's dragged me there enough times for ramen, that I could guess it a mile away."

"Why draw that? I am sure you go there enough." Tenten put in, glancing at Naruto then back to Hinata.

"Well I don't know why I drew it. I know I go there a lot-" Hinata's eyes went to Naruto as well, before looking back at the girls. "-but I just wanted to draw something, and this was the first place I thought of."

"Obviously." Sakura muttered, rolling her eyes. "It's the first thing in your sketch pad."

Almost smirking, Hinata looked to Sakura. "Thank you smart ass."

Laughing, Sakura only stuck out her tongue. "You're welcome lovely."

Hinata rolled her eyes, and flipped to the next page. She showed the sketch to the girls, and she knew the guys were looking at them too when Naruto almost jumped up, as he pointed at it.

"That's that place you girls go to work at!" Naruto exclaimed. "It's called…"

"Blossoms." Ino answered for Naruto, her gaze switching back to Hinata. "I think you did a great job on the bakery sketch. And I could even guess what day this was."

Everyone looked to Ino after she said that, Hinata raising an eyebrow. "How can you tell? I don't even think I drew this for a specific day."

Ino stood up slowly, before walking to Hinata. She pointed to a cake on top of the counter in the picture. "Well even if you didn't think about it, that's the cake that you and Hitoshi made."

"I didn't even think about it." Hinata said, looking at the cake. "That's what I saw when I drew this, so I guess you're right." She laughed as she looked at the designs on the cake. "I think the icing was why I remember. That was the best I've ever tasted."

Naruto took on a little bit of jealousy, and crossed his arms. "Why is it because your boyfriend Hitoshi made it?" He asked, his tone a mixture of sourness and jealousy.

Sakura, who was sitting in-between Sasuke and Naruto, smacked Naruto on the back of the head. Smirking as he yelled in pain. "You're way to over dramatic. If you actually paid attention when Hinata talks to you, you'd know it was cream cheese icing, it's been her favorite since she was a little girl."

"Besides Naruto," Hinata started, "why would I want someone else when you're obviously the person I love?" She finished with a rhetorical question, rolling her eyes as that question got him to shut up, as he grinned at her words. Rolling her eyes she turned the page, and looked back at the girls. "What about this picture?"

"First place we all decided to became friends." Tenten told her. It was on the top of the hokage monument, where they carved their names into it.

"Very good." Hinata flipped the page again. Before showing the girls, she was already grinning. "Let's leave this one to Sakura and Ino to figure out."

As Hinata turned it around Sakura started laughing, while Ino frowned. "That was a total accident. I really didn't mean for that to happen." Sakura finally stopped laughing. "That's the river in the place we took the chunin exams in. Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and myself were given a easy d-rank mission to collect weapons that were left there from an exam. We were collecting some by the river, and me and Ino were arguing. I wasn't watching were i was going, and I accidentally triggered an explosive tag. I stepped back quickly, and accidentally pushed Ino in the river."

"You forgot to mention it was in the middle of winter, and the water was really cold." Ino had an eyebrow raised in irritation at the memory. "And because it took you three so long to stop laughing, I ended up staying in their for almost five minutes, then I ended up with hypothermia."

"Lighten up Ino. I said I was sorry." Sakura said, trying to stop laughing, however the memory was too funny.

Ino just rolled her eyes. "Okay this is the last one." Hinata told them, as she turned the page.

It seemed that as soon as Hinata turned the page, the other three girls stopped their laughing completely staring at the sketch. Hinata looked at the sketch and sighed. _Maybe I shouldn't have showed this one after all. _

"Well since they aren't going to answer I am." Sakura suddenly spoke, thinking of a distraction. "It's where we attacked Naruto to see if he and the guys had that little tracking thing inside them." (She is referring to the place the girls were when they told each other about having sex with their guy.)

"Correct." Hinata closed the sketch book quickly. Even though the girls remembered that place for a very different reason, it was an acceptable answer to say in front of the guys. "So how about we all go outside? It feels so good out there." She said changing the subject. She knew it wasn't a mistake it was just a little touchy at the moment.


	31. I Sleep Better When Your Home

_Review:_

_It seemed that as soon as Hinata turned the page, the other three girls stopped their laughing completely staring at the sketch. Hinata looked at the sketch and sighed. __Maybe I shouldn't have showed this one after all. _

"_Well since they aren't going to answer I am." Sakura suddenly spoke, thinking of a distraction. "It's where we attacked Naruto to see if he and the guys had that little tracking thing inside them." (She is referring to the place the girls were when they told each other about having sex with their guy.)_

"_Correct." Hinata closed the sketch book quickly. Even though the girls remembered that place for a very different reason, it was an acceptable answer to say in front of the guys. "So how about we all go outside? It feels so good out there." She said changing the subject. She knew it wasn't a mistake it was just a little touchy at the moment._

* * *

**A few hours later, around ten o'clock **

Sighing, Hinata set down her water on the coffee table, and leaned back. Leaning back against the soft cushions of the couch helped ease the pain coming from her back, not completely, but it was better than sitting up straight. Looking around the living room it felt cozy, just like a home should feel. It was around ten at night and the moon's light softly came through the window giving the room an elegant glow.

_I should be asleep. _Hinata kept thinking as she brought her hands to her bulging belly at the feel of her babies kicks. Although it was kind of hard to sleep when Naruto was gone anyways so she shouldn't worry about it too much. Of course he wasn't literally gone, he was just doing late training with Sai. Sasuke, Yamato and Kakashi had gotten sent on an emergency A-rank mission so that's why it was only Naruto and Sai training. It was more of an angry training session because Naruto was angry that they didn't let him go on the mission. But, what Naruto didn't understand was that it wasn't a team seven mission it was a mission with a different team, so not everyone on team seven was needed.

_I don't know why I don't just go try and lay down. I mean depending on what Naruto's training is, he could be there till midnight. _Looking back down at her baby bump, she sighed. _I certainly could use the sleep._ Even with that thought, she still didn't move to get up. Because despite her logical mind, she knew it was useless. Ever since they got back from Suna and Naruto had slept in her bed with her she found it was easier for her to go to sleep. She felt safer when he was near her, especially when she was asleep.

Boredom getting the best of her, Hinata reached for her sketch pad that she had placed on the coffee table after the other girls and guys left. Opening it up to the first page, she smiled. _Ichiraku. _That place meant a lot to her just because it meant a lot to Naruto. Of course when she drew this sketch it was based off the old Ichiraku. They expanded into a small restraunt not to long ago, and it was more different now. The entrance still looked the same, it just had restraunt doors to the side, but it still had the bar for any late night eaters.

She actually heard they might be going back to how they were before. Teuchi and Ayame had been talking and the both missed how Ichiraku used to be. Although in her opinion it was probably Naruto who persuaded Teuchi and Ayame to make the final decision.

Hearing the front door open, Hinata looked up to see Naruto come in. His hair was slightly tousled and he had a smudge of dirt on his forehead. Even though he had been training with Sai for the past two hours, he didn't look tired. He looked like he had just run a marathon and his adrenaline was so high he barely noticed his fatigue.

Naruto walked more into the living room, his eyes going to Hinata. "You're still awake?" He asked, crossing the room and sitting down next to her. "I thought you would have gone to bed by now." He looked at her face, seeing she was clearly tired, so that's why he was so confused as to why she was still awake.

Letting her sketch pad rest on her lap, Hinata leaned over, and rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. Opening her mouth to speak, instead a yawn escaped. After she finished yawning she sighed. "I was going to sleep, but I wanted to wait for you to come home. I don't know exactly why, but that's how I sleep good. When you're home."

A smile formed on Naruto's face after hearing Hinata's words. He was happy to hear that she felt better when he was around. Of course that led to him thinking about how she was mad at him earlier. "About earlier, I probably should have thought more about what I was doing when I made Sakura mad. I didn't mean too, and I feel bad for upsetting you as well."

"Thank you, Naruto" Hinata smiled, she knew he didn't really do anything wrong. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, because you could never really know when any of the girls could go through mood swings. "It's not your fault either. So don't worry about that. Sakura felt bad for snapping at you, and I feel bad for getting mad at you too. It was just a moment of her going through a mood swing, I feel really defensive whenever she's upset, so it was really just bad timing."

Nodding in understanding, Naruto looked down at her sketch. "The old Ichiraku." He murmured.

Hinata nodded at his words, and turned towards him. "I talked to Ayame today, they said they were going to go back to how they used to be. They're going to shut down the restraunt and go back to being just a ramen stand." She watched as his eyes lit up.

"Really?" Naruto asked, excitement clear in his voice. When he received a nod from her, he had to hold back from jumping up in excitement. He had been hoping they would change back to his favorite ramen stand. Not that he didn't like the restraunt, it's just the ramen stand held memories.

Rolling her eyes, Hinata moved to get up. Laughing slightly as she pushed herself up from the couch, regaining her balance by holding the arm of the couch, she turned to Naruto. "Why you sit here and dream about ramen, I'm going to go up to bed." She told Naruto, a smile on her face.

At her words Naruto jumped up, almost completely forgetting his fantasy about eating at Ichiraku. "I'll go with you, I'm worn out from training." He said as he approached grabbing her hand, as they started to walk towards the stairs.

A smile on her face, Hinata sighed. She was happy right where she was, with Naruto.

**A couple days later, March 14****th**

Ino almost flinched at the sight of her team's sparring match. Shikamaru had gotten close to getting an injury that could have had him in a lot of pain, but dodged it last second. It was weird watching her teammates spar. Since she used to participate in the sparring, she never really saw them gain injuries like she could from sitting on the side. Not saying she never saw them get injured, but it just seemed more extreme from sitting and watching rather than being the one who's giving the injury or busy with another opponent. Her babies seemed to seem restless whenever she came to watch her team train. It's like they knew she was stressed about their father, and they didn't like it.

Resting her hands back on her swollen belly, Ino sighed. _Of course it's amazing that they'd know that I'm worried. But, the fact that I didn't sleep good at all last night, plus the fact they keep moving around, I can't relax at all._

Ino's eyes flew back up to her teammates when she heard a loud thud. Choji had broke through a genjutsu and had fallen to the ground afterwards. Fighting the urge to roll her eyes at the sight. _I bet Shikamaru probably had something like taking Choji's food away or something. Then when Choji got angry enough, he managed to break through it. _She watched as Choji started chasing after Shikamaru in a big ball. Nearly running over Asuma-sensei who was sitting not that far away, watching the match.

_I need to relax before I start going crazy. _Another few kicks from her babies told her that wouldn't be happening anytime soon, and she sighed. Closing her eyes she leaned back on the tree behind her. _Maybe if I try not to focus on their sparring to much, it will help. I might even be able to catch a few minutes of sleep. _

The sounds of her teammates spar still filtered through her ears, and she knew that won't be helping her at all, so she did her best to use chakra to block her hearing. Finally her babies settled after heart rate went down, and she felt relaxed for once. Although she felt a little uncomfortable, it was the most relaxed she had felt in the past few days. Her mind started drifting off, and soon she was asleep.

It seemed like only five minutes later she began to hear people talking, coming towards her. Followed by someone sitting down next to her. When said person took her hand softly she knew who it was. Her eyelids fluttered open, having to blink a few times to get re-adjusted to the light. Finally her eyes began to focus and they landed on Shikamaru. He held her hand lightly, as he sat closely next to her. Her eyes flew to her other side to see Choji who was looking at her as well. Looking for the final person of their team, Asuma was standing across the training ground talking with someone Tsunade must have sent. She sighed, leaning back, closing her eyes. "Taking a break already?"

A slight smirk appeared on Shikamaru's face as he watched the corners of her lips turn upward in a slight smile. "Ino, you make it sound like we take a break every five minutes."

The blonde opened her eyes, and only looked at Shikamaru with a smirk growing on her lips. "Believe it or not I was actually able to participate in these team training sessions Shikamaru." Ino laughed, at his look of worry that he had upset her. _He's actual afraid I'll be mad because of that. He must be really terrified that I might go through a mood swing or something_. "And when I was able to," she paused, laughing slightly, "I remember having someone who would disappear after five minutes of warming up to go watch the clouds."

That made Ino and Choji laugh, Shikamaru just smirked. He knew she was right, he usually would bail out after five minutes just because. _Why be training when you could be relaxing peacefully away from all the sounds of fighting and teammates screaming at each other? _When the laughing died down, his eyes went back to Ino. "How are you doing?" He asked, a flicker of concern in his eyes.

Despite Shikamaru's act to try not to worry over her all the time, Ino knew he just couldn't help himself. Placing the hand he wasn't holding on her belly, she rolled her eyes. "I'm just as pregnant as I was the last time you asked me when we first got here."

Again with the laughter, this time just Choji. Ino was smirking, and Shikamaru chuckling softly. "It's only because I care." He said, before taking his hand off her swollen belly, and brought it to rest on his own knee. "You fell asleep around an hour and a half ago. Are you sore? Are you tired still? I can take you home if you want me to."

Ino rolled her eyes as she was about to respond, but Choji interrupted. "Why exactly would she be sore? She's been sitting here this whole time." He asked, his eyes going from Shikamaru to Ino.

"They are starting to weigh more." Ino said, placing both hands on her baby bump. "The extra weight puts a lot of stress on my back. Which makes it really easy for my back to start hurting, and once it starts it's really hard to get comfortable again." She explained, trying her best to keep the explanation short and simple.

"And it could happen anytime. So I was just wondering because sitting up against a tree for a while could make it happen." Shikamaru added onto Ino's explanation. His eyes went from Ino to Choji, then back to Ino again. "So are you okay?"

Nodding her head, Ino rubbed her hands gently over her rounded bump to smooth down her shirt. "I'm actually comfortable. I mean there's a little bit of irritation, but that's to be expected."

The sound of footsteps alerted the team. They looked to see Asuma approaching them, the person Tsunade sent was gone. He held a scroll in his hand. When he finally got close enough he sat on the side Choji was sitting on. "We've got a mission. It'll be short, but we'll be meeting with Tsunade tonight, and then we'll leave, and probably be back tomorrow evening." He informed them.

"Finally a mission!" Choji exclaimed excitedly. "It's been almost a week since our last one."

Ino watched Shikamaru's reaction. He looked skeptical, and she noticed his eyes going from her to Choji and Asuma. She only sighed. "Oh for Kami's sake! Shikamaru get excited about the mission. Believe it or not I'll be able to handle having you gone for a day or two."

Recovering from his skeptical thoughts, Shikamaru only smirked at Ino. "Are you saying you want me to leave?"

"If I say no are you going to go on the mission?" Ino countered.

They stared at each other for a minute. Neither saying anything. Ino had a look of persistence on her face that wasn't leaving anytime soon, and Shikamaru's was already faltering.

Meanwhile Choji and Asuma were laughing at them. It was usual for Shikamaru and Ino to challenge each other ever since they first were on their genin team. Although it was also usual for Shikamaru to give in or be forced to give in.

It seemed like the latter of the two options, because Ino's expression hadn't changed. She had the same look of you're-going-on-the-mission-whether-you-like-it-or -not.

Finally Shikamaru broke eye contact with her. "Yeah, I can't wait to go on this mission." He grumbled in defeat.

Asuma and Choji just burst out laughing at the two. Ino looked satisfied and Shikamaru looked annoyed that he had given in so easily.

"So what's the news on that group that's following the girls?" Asuma asked, after he finally stopped laughing. Going back to his usual look of calm, but his tone held a serious note.

Looking towards Asuma, Shikamaru shrugged. "They haven't made any more attempts to come to the leaf or come into contact with the girls in a while."

"You can never be to careful though." Choji put in.

Soon the guys were having a conversation on their opinions on how to get rid of the group the easiest, while Ino sat still. She kind of didn't know what to do. It made her really uncomfortable just thinking about the situation the girls were in with La Muerte. But, since they were talking about it, it just kind of made her upset. She didn't want to cry, but she knew she would if she had to keep not able to take it anymore, she moved to get up. Although she felt the weight from her baby bump weigh down, making her pause. "Shikamaru." She called to him softly.

Immediately, Shikamaru stopped talking, and turned to her. Noticing her attempt to stand, he jumped to his feet to help her up. "Where are you going?" He asked, picking up her bag from the ground to hand to her.

Ino just took her bag from him, and pulled the strap onto her shoulder. Planning on ignoring him, she just turned away, and started walking.

Not letting her get more than ten feet away, Shikamaru caught up with her, and grabbed her arm. "What's wrong?"

Ino turned sharply to look at him, almost to sharply and had to grab his shoulder to balance herself. "Shikamaru, I don't want to sit and listen to conversation about the people who want to kill me and my babies. If you want to talk about it go ahead. However, I'd appreciate that you wouldn't talk about it around me." She told him, before turning back around, and walking away.

Almost groaning, Shikamaru turned around. "She's upset because she doesn't want to hear about La Muerte." Closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I should have realized it would have bothered her."

"Her hormones are all over the place Shikamaru." Asuma said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "I mean before she was pregnant if you were talking about someone who was threatening to kill her she'd just be saying how she'd kick their ass. But, this is different because in her eyes it's not just her, it's her children, her friends, their children. She can't just go defend herself like she would if she wasn't pregnant. So that's why she took it more to heart when we were talking about it."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked up at the sky. "I know. Ever since she got pregnant I have had to adjust to how she's changed. I try so hard not to get her upset with me, but I can't seem to perfect that ability yet." He chuckled slightly. "I know it's not funny, but she always got mad at me before she was pregnant too."

"You got that right." Choji said, sighing. "She'd always yell at me for being late or lazy."

Chuckling, Asuma took a long drag of his cigarette. "Of course, she was always sensitive though." He smiled his crooked smile at the sight of the guys questioning looks. "Believe or not she did have feelings. She had a wall of fiery spirit around her all the time, but she had her moments."

Nodding, Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets. "I can see that now, and it makes me feel even worse for what happened."

Choji sighed. "I feel bad." He muttered. "I hate seeing her upset."

Sighing again, Shikamaru looked at his teammate and sensei. "Do you mind if I-"

"Go ahead." Asuma said with a nod.

Choji nodded in agreement. "She used to act all dramatic when we were genin, but I think this really upset her."

"And she probably is needing you right now." Asuma added.

With a nod of his head, Shikamaru turned around and started towards the direction Ino went. His thoughts going around his head. _I was so stupid. I didn't even think about it bothering her. I hope she's not crying._

**Almost ten minutes later**

Going to look around Konoha took a little longer than expected. Because usually Ino would go walking because she stated that she hated being kept up in a house all day. However, halfway through his search through Konoha he stopped and turned back around to go to their house. Even he knew that she could say she hated being inside all she wants, but he knew better. She just hated being inside when she was being forced to stay inside. If she had the choice she would choose being inside over being outside.

Finally getting to their house he walked in, and immediately he felt her chakra upstairs. Walking quietly up the stairs, he reached her door that was left ajar, and pushed it open softly. His eyes going to her bed, she was under the covers, her comforter completely covering her form. He walked in her room, and shut the door behind him softly.

Walking across the room he sat on the edge of the bed closest to her. "Ino, I'm sorry."

It took a minute, but Ino finally pulled the comforter off of her head, and she sighed. Looking at Shikamaru. Not really saying anything at first, just staring at him. Sighing once again, she looked down at her bulging belly that was still covered by the comforter, and placed her hands on the bump. Feeling a few kicks in return. For a couple minutes she sat there, feeling them move and kick in silence. "I know you are Shikamaru. I probably could have reacted a little less extreme than leaving. And I-"

"I don't want you to apologize for anything." Shikamaru interrupted her, resting one of his hands on one of her own. "I should have thought about it before it got to far. Or I should have stopped the conversation before it started. It's my fault, and I'm apologizing for it. You have nothing to apologize for."

Smiling, Ino turned the hand he was holding over so she could hold his hand. "Thank you for apologizing."

Looking at their intertwined hands before looking back at Ino, Shikamaru chuckled. "Are you going to come back out of your cave?" He asked, referring to the blanket wrapped snuggly around her.

Grinning, Ino stuck out her tongue, as she shook her head. _He should know by now, I can be really lazy too. _"I don't see why I should, it's way too comfy."

Raising an eyebrow, Shikamaru released her hand and smirked. "Alright then I guess I have no choice." Before Ino could question him, Shikamaru began tickling her. Taking extra precaution not to be to harsh or hurt her. As she laughed, a smile grew on his own face as he started laughing too. Her own laughter was contagious in his eyes, it always had been. When they first started on their genin team, even though he thought lots of things she did or caused were troublesome. However when she laughed, he'd find himself smiling.

Soon it ended with him laying beside her, both of them breathless from laughing so hard. Ino turned towards Shikamaru finally after catching her breath, a smile on her face. "Oh." She said, a hand going fast down to her swollen belly.

Shikamaru turned towards her, and looked at her. A worried look on her face, afraid he had hurt her. "What's wrong?"

Rolling his eyes at his worried look, Ino widened her smile before speaking. "Nothing, they just seem to think it's funny too." She said laughing lightly, as they moved around almost bouncing like.

Shikamaru reached a hand to Ino's belly, and rested it next to her hand. Feeling them jump around made him laugh. "You're right." He said, as they both laughed for a while.

Finally the babies settled down. Ino and Shikamaru had slowly stopped laughing. Ino still smiled as she looked to Shikamaru. "You always know how to make me feel better."

A smile on his own face, Shikamaru leaned forward and kissed her lips. "Good, I don't want you to feel bad." He said before kissing her again.

**Later that evening**

"Why in the hell would you want something like that?"

Following his question, Shikamaru doubled over in laughter. _I swear some of the stuff she craves is not for normal human consumption. Well not in the combinations she's craving them in at least._

"Fine then you pick something to eat." Ino said finally, she wasn't mad at him, it amused her the same way it amused him. She knew some of her suggestions were completely crazy, just like her cravings were.

A knock on the front door interrupted Shikamaru from saying anything, and he went to go get it. He walked to the front door, and opened it to reveal Choji and Asuma. Asuma holding a paper bag. "Hey, what's up?" Shikamaru asked, moving so they could come inside.

As they came inside, Choji grinned pointing to the bag Asuma had. "We picked up dinner."

Ino came into the living room from the kitchen, stopping in the archway in the living room. Her eyes going to Asuma and Choji. "Really?" She questioned looking down at her clothes. "If I knew you were coming over, I would have changed out of my pajama's."

Smirking, Shikamaru looked to Choji and Asuma. "Don't believe that. Even if you gave her a warning I guarantee she'd still be in her pajama's when you got here."

"Gee, thanks Shikamaru." Ino said rolling her eyes, a small smile on her face. Her eyes went to the bag in Asuma's arms. "What's in the bag?" Her nose was picking up on a magnificent smell, and it was coming from the bag.

"An apology dinner." Asuma replied, holding the bag in one hand, the other rubbing the back of his neck, kind of like how Kakashi did when he was nervous when Sakura was mad at him. "We felt bad about what happened, and we should have known better not to discuss directly in front of you."

Nodding in agreement, Choji crossed his arms. "Yeah, we know better now, but we wanted to apologize." He pointed at the bag. "We know you'd like some barbeque so we picked it up before we came over."

Smiling, Ino went to hug both of them. "I love you guys."

* * *

**A/n: Thanks for reading you guys! Check out my Facebook page, my twitter page, and my tumblr account!~Ruby1235 Fanfiction. Also send in requests for custom made photos for cover's for your fan fictions which I do for free ****J**


	32. Thank The Lord That You're Back

_Review:_

"_Gee, thanks Shikamaru." Ino said rolling her eyes, a small smile on her face. Her eyes went to the bag in Asuma's arms. "What's in the bag?" Her nose was picking up on a magnificent smell, and it was coming from the bag. _

"_An apology dinner." Asuma replied, holding the bag in one hand, the other rubbing the back of his neck, kind of like how Kakashi did when he was nervous when Sakura was mad at him. "We felt bad about what happened, and we should have known better not to discuss directly in front of you."_

_Nodding in agreement, Choji crossed his arms. "Yeah, we know better now, but we wanted to apologize." He pointed at the bag. "We know you'd like some barbeque so we picked it up before we came over."_

_Smiling, Ino went to hug both of them. "I love you guys."_

* * *

**The next day, 15th of March, Sakura's POV**

Feeling a few kicks from her stomach, Sakura sighed. She was starving so she knew they were too, but she didn't want to get up from bed. She was kind of depressed that Sasuke was still gone. She had become used to him being home all the time, that she forgot that he was still a ninja. He had to fulfill his duty as a ninja so she knew she couldn't complain. But she did miss him.

Sighing, Sakura slowly moved to get up. She knew her babies needed food so she couldn't just lounge around in a depression. Besides she needed to stop being so dependent on Sasuke to be there with her all the time. Managing to sit up straight, she moved her legs to rest her feet on the floor. Just as she was about to stand up, she felt her babies kick but this time it was painful. She hunched over as much as her pregnant belly would allow, and she wrapped an arm around her stomach, the other holding onto her bed for support.

_Why was that painful? That's never happened before, and I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to happen. _When the pain starting dissolving, she began to sit up straight, then she finished standing up. Shaking her head of those thoughts. _I bet they are just telling me to hurry up. They must be hungry and need my attention._

Walking into the bathroom, she picked up her hairbrush and started slowly untangling the knots in her hair. Her eyes running over her appearance in the mirror. She had to keep shifting her weight because she couldn't find a comfortable position so that her back would stop hurting. Then when she finally looked at her face she flinched. Her eyes were slightly red due to lack of sleep.

She had only slept around two hours last night. It was probably the worse night she had in a while. No matter where she laid she couldn't get comfortable. She had spent most of last night walking around her room trying to get her babies to settle down. That's why she was up earlier than usual. It was only around nine thirty. She typically got up around eleven or twelve.

Feeling herself sigh again, she reached for her red bathrobe and slipped it on over her pajama's. Not bothering to tie it, she walked out her bathroom, then exited her room, and started walking down the hallway towards the stairs.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs after nearly a minute of slowly walking down them she heard a knock on the door. _Those two will not leave me alone for a second!_ "Come in!" She called before continuing into the living room, a hand at her back from the typical back pain. Hearing the door open and close, then footsteps coming into the living room. "Not training yet? Usually your up at the crack of dawn." Sakura said to the people behind her.

"That's only when you train with us." Sai's voice showed he was laughing. "You wouldn't have even come to practice if it wasn't early in the morning because you would sleep till five in the afternoon if you had the choice."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura looked over her shoulder. "Gee, you sure know how to make a girl feel loved." She said to Sai before smirking. "But, nice try. The only reason why your not waking up so early is because Kakashi and Yamato aren't here. If they were here, you'd be waking up at the crack of dawn." She said before continuing into the kitchen.

"You are very loved Sakura." Came Naruto's voice as the footsteps followed her into the kitchen. "We miss you everyday."

"I don't miss the beatings everyday though." Sai added, nodding his head with Naruto in agreement on that statement.

Only raising an eyebrow Sakura looked back at her two team members. Usually she would snap and threaten to kill them for insulting her, but she had a little bit of self control, and would just settle for talking. Plus she was really tired. "First of all you two have been over here everyday since Kakashi, Yamato, and Sasuke went on that mission so you see me everyday. Second of all, Naruto you see me on a daily basis even when Sasuke's here so you shouldn't be saying that." She paused sighing. "And finally, you're going to get a beating if you don't shut up about how much you miss me, you worry to much, because right now I-"

"Okay Sakura, how about some breakfast?" Naruto interrupted before she could get too mad. He knew it was just mood swings, but if she was really irritated with them without the mood swings, it'd probably be worse.

Sitting down in a chair at the kitchen table Sakura just sighed. "Fine." She didn't notice it, but Sai and Naruto had looks of relief on their face that she wasn't going to explode angrily and yell at them. Usually she wouldn't take Naruto up on his offer to cook for her. Considering in the past she had to come over to his house to help put out two fire's because he left his instant ramen on too long. But, Hinata said he did a pretty decent job at making waffles and he was getting better at cooking eggs. And right now she could pretty much eat anything and she was to tired to cook for herself so she would chance it.

Naruto started getting stuff out to cook her something, Sai was leaning against the counter talking to Naruto in a low whisper, most likely about Sakura. And it was rather quiet in the kitchen.

Sakura just sat at the kitchen table watching them, a glare in her eyes. _They are getting on my last damn nerve. I'm tired and hungry, and I really don't feel like dealing with them. _Sighing once more as she looked away as she dropped her hands to her belly. Feeling those sharp kicks once again. Holding back from saying anything she only took a deep breath.

"You okay Sakura?"

Hearing Naruto's voice made Sakura panic inside. _Okay, time to make something up. Sakura you can do this. _She tried re-assuring herself as she looked up at them. "Yeah, just a little chilly. How about the both of you go to my room and get my jacket and look for my white bag?" She asked, trying to keep her voice normal sounding.

Both Naruto and Sai nodded, not even responding, just going to do what she asked. Although a look of confusion, worry, and suspicion had flashed on their faces before the left to get what she wanted.

As soon as they had left the kitchen Sakura flinched at the pain again. Closing her eyes she tried to take a few deep breaths. "Ow." She muttered, trying to refrain from being loud. Feeling the pain go away she pushed a little medical chakra to her finger trips attempting to search for the reason. However she stopped herself after a second. Leaning back she groaned. _I can't use my fucking chakra because it's not safe for them. Great! _

Naruto and Sai re-entered the kitchen to see Sakura leaning back in her chair, eyes closed. "Is she asleep?" Naruto asked Sai, as the walked further into the kitchen.

"No, I'm fucking hungry and the fact that you were the one who said you were making breakfast is the reason why I'm still hungry!" Sakura snapped, her eyes opening. "Give me my stuff."

Not hesitating, Naruto put her bag on the table before going back towards the counters to continue fixing her breakfast. _Okay today is not the morning to keep Sakura waiting on stuff. If Sasuke were here, I'm sure he'd kill me for making her the slightest bit upset._

Sai felt a strange emotion at her outburst, he would say it was fear. The one emotion he hadn't felt to often, but usually around Sakura when she was angry. And he knew that Sasuke would probably have killed both him and Naruto if he were here. So he just smiled at Sakura, trying not to show any other emotion except for a simple smile. He helped Sakura stand up, which of course she had immediately mumbled in protest, but she allowed it. Then he helped her jacket on before going to help Naruto.

As soon as Sakura sat back down, she sent a glare towards Naruto and Sai, and the two averted their eyes to what Naruto was about to cook. Once they finally looked away, she reached in her bag pulling out her latest book. _Pre-mom Questions & Answers Volume 1. _She opened the book and started flipping through pages. _I've got to find out what's going on._

**Two hours later**

Sakura crossed her arms, trying to keep from screaming at Sai and Naruto. Although it was very tempting considering the two couldn't do anything without highly annoying her. "I wonder what Tsunade wants, because I don't see why in the hell I have to walk all the way across the damn village just to go to her office."

"Maybe she just wants to see how you're doing." Naruto suggested.

Sai only rolled his eyes at Naruto. "You're an idiot. The girls had a check up not to long ago, and if Tsunade really just wanted to say hi, she would have came to Sakura. Not making her walk all the way to the Hokage tower."

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, turning his head to look at Sai, glaring at him. "Don't call me an idiot!"

Clenching her fists Sakura had to fight the want to scream at them, as they began to argue. Well Naruto was arguing, Sai was just replying with one word responses that would fire Naruto up. Finally reaching the Hokage's office they started climbing the stairs, and she took a breath. Just a little while longer till she could try to ditch Sai and Naruto at Tsunade's office and gets some peace and quiet. Although it would be a task that was for sure, it's hard to be invisible with her baby bump as big as it was.

When they got inside the building, Sakura kind of slowed to where she was walking behind Sai and Naruto. Her eyes showing her anger that they didn't notice because they were to busy arguing. When they finally reached the door to the Hokage's office, Sakura couldn't take it anymore. "Okay if you don't shut the hell up right now, I'm going to strangle you two!" She yelled so loudly that they shut up immediately and they visibly flinched at the loudness of her voice.

They were met with a silence as Sai and Naruto stood frozen, not looking back at Sakura. Neither of the two dared to speak. Sakura just took a deep breath finally pleased with the silence, she knocked twice on the door, then opened it. Then she walked into Tsunade's office. Followed slowly by Naruto and Sai who still had a look of fear in their eyes.

Sakura only rolled her eyes at the guys behavior. _You would think they would learn by now that arguing around me will cause problems._ She propped a hand on her hip, the other on resting on her belly as she looked at Tsunade. Tsunade had a smirk on her face meaning that she heard what Sakura said. Although it didn't bother Sakura, she only was focused on why she was here. "Tsunade, this better be important, becau-" She stopped talking, her eyes went away from Tsunade at slight movement on the other side of the room.

There stood Sasuke, Kakashi, and Yamato. Looking at her. Yamato looked like he was about to laugh, and even though Kakashi's mouth was covered by his mask you could tell he was smirking. Sasuke had a different look. He wasn't amused like Kakashi or Yamato. His eyes showed anger and he was glaring at Naruto and Sai.

Although Sakura had all of their attention when she turned to them to speak. "Thank the lord that you are back."

"Did you miss us Sakura, haha?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura just ignored his words, and pointed to Naruto and Sai. "Please take them. They haven't left me alone since you left, and they are getting on my last damn nerve!" She exclaimed.

That made Kakashi, Yamato, and Tsunade laugh. Naruto and Sai were still fearing for their lives, Sasuke mad at the two guys, and Sakura mad at pretty much everyone. A usual for Team seven.

**The next morning, 16****th**** of March**

"You two are getting really lazy. I hope that trait doesn't get passed down to your kids."

A low mumble from a very pregnant pink haired girl and an eye roll from an equally very pregnant brunette was the only reply to Hinata's statement. That made Hinata roll her eyes at the two before her. "I'm serious Sakura. You too Tenten. I don't think I've ever seen someone as lazy as you two."

"Don't forget, Shikamaru holds the title of being the most laziest person in Konoha." Sasuke reminded Hinata, smirking. But, then he shook his head and laughed. "But, at times they could probably rival the lazy genius."

"Yeah, don't forget that Hinata." Tenten said, agreeing with Sasuke's words. "We're not the laziest people, so it's not that big of a deal."

Hinata only crossed her arms over her baby bump, then leaned back against the pillows on the couch. "By rival I think Sasuke meant the lazy part not the genius part." Her tone showed she was amused at the thought.

Both Sakura and Tenten's reactions were sour. They both had glares directed at Hinata. "I can't say much for myself. I'm not stupid, but I'm no genius." Tenten said to the Hyuga girl, her eyes went from Hinata to Sakura, then back to Hinata. "But we all know Sakura could outsmart the lazy genius himself if she really wanted too."

Sakura looked to Tenten. "I knew you would believe in me." Her eyes went to Sasuke who looked as if he was about to laugh. "Is something funny?"

Immediately Sasuke stopped any sign of laughing. He could tell by Sakura's expression and the tone of her voice that his response could either make her mad or save his ass. _Damn mood swings. _He thought before looking Sakura in the eyes. Coming up with a safe sounding response quickly. "I was just thinking of if you were to outsmart Shikamaru. It would be funny."

It was silent in the room, Sakura still giving Sasuke a questioning look, but seemed to back off slightly. Hinata had to hide her laughter because she could see through Sasuke's little excuse to keep himself from feeling Sakura's wrath. Tenten was just waiting for the fight to begin. The silence was broken as a chuckle was heard coming from the stairs. "I'm sure the point of the conversation was to say that you two are as lazy as Shikamaru, not on outsmarting him."

Tenten sat up from the couch she was laying on, her eyes going to Sakura who was sitting on the opposite side of the couch. "I don't think they understand our reasoning no matter how much we try to explain."

Sakura only grinned, her eyes leaving Sasuke and moving to Tenten. "That's fine. We'll only have to deal with their annoying complaining about us relaxing." She said, clearly avoiding the word lazy.

Rolling his eyes at the two, Neji looked to Sasuke smirking. The Uchiha looked back a smirk of his own on his face. _The Uchiha is just glad I saved him from Sakura getting angry at him._

They were all at Tenten's and Neji's house. Although it was only Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, and Sasuke. Naruto was going through a training lesson with Tsunade, she wanted to start training him for the time when she gives up the title of Hokage so he could take her place. Of course that would be several years from then, but honestly he needed to at least start training to know what to expect. Shikamaru and Ino were currently at the Yamanaka Flower shop. Ever since Ino's parents passed away, one of Ino's mom's friends had taken over the running of the shop, and Ino would stop by two to three times a week to see how things were going.

"Speaking of relaxing." Sakura spoke, as she moved to get up. "I'm going to do just that, but in my own bed." She pushed off the arm of the couch so she could stand up. "I didn't get that much sleep last night, and it's catching up with me faster than I expected."

Hinata looked to Sakura as she started walking across Neji and Tenten's living room. "Do you want to go eat at that diner we ate at when we first came back from Suna later?"

Sakura looked over her shoulder at Hinata. "Yeah sure, I'll meet you at six." She watched Hinata nod, then continued to the front door. Sasuke was there to open it for her, then followed her out the door.

When they made it down the steps they started walking towards their house. "So you didn't sleep well last night?" Sasuke asked, moving his hand to hold hers.

Sighing, Sakura looked to him, before looking down at her rounded belly. "Not really. They kept moving around and I can't help but have a lot on my mind, so that was really distracting."

"Well hopefully you'll be able to get some sleep today." Sasuke told her as the continued on to their house.

**Hokage's Training Grounds**

"Come on! Are you trying to kill me?!" Naruto yelled across the training ground as he dodged another rock that was twice his size. Sweat poured down his face, his clothes ripped in certain places, and a few injuries that the nine tails chakra healed a bit, but they weren't in the best condition.

Tsunade stood across the training ground from Naruto, not sweating the slightest bit, and still looked composed unlike Naruto. She used her strength to pick up another boulder and threw it at Naruto, and used a jutsu to split it up so he'd have more to dodge. "Uzumaki, the goal of this training session is for you to leave a scratch on me. That's it. The sooner you do that, the sooner it will be over. We've been here for four hours and you still have yet to get closer than twenty feet from me. You're only going to get more tired. If you're going to become Hokage, you have to surpass me."

"I know but-" Naruto paused, dodging the rocks she threw at him. "Aren't you supposed to be teaching me stuff?"

Sending another line of huge rocks at Naruto, Tsunade only scoffed. "This is training. It's only the first part. You must learn how to defend yourself against any element user, taijutsu user, medical nin, weapon user, or just all out strength. Believe me, you'll be learning other stuff, but focus on this now. You want to become Hokage don't you?"

Hearing her question, Naruto felt a new fire inside him. _She got me there._ "I will become Hokage! No matter what I have to do!" He exclaimed loudly. This time instead of dodging the rocks, he used a clone to create a rasengan. "Rasengan!" He yelled loudly, before completely destroying the rocks. Although he didn't stop there as he charged at Tsunade, the rasengan still going. "Believe it!"

**Shikamaru and Ino's POV**

The two started walking out of the flower shop. Ino had at first gone by herself, but Shikamaru had came in the flower shop soon after she arrived. He stayed with her as she chatted with her mom's friend. Not once complaining, which was unusual for him. He actually took part of some of the conversation, which was really unusual for him.

"I'm happy you came. I enjoyed having you there with me." Ino told Shikamaru as the walked down the busy Konoha street. Her eyes were bright despite the slight pain in her back. _I'm happy that he would sit through two girls talking, just for me. _

Shikamaru looked over to Ino. "Well I got back from the mission late last night. I heard you talking to Hinata when I walked in. You said something about going to go on a walk and then maybe going by the flower shop. I was going to ask you about it last night, but after Hinata left you were tired." He said, as they turned a corner to a more quite street in Konoha. "I was wondering if you wanted to pack a lunch and go to the fields in Konoha."

Ino felt herself smile. She knew he really truly cared if he thought up something like that without her asking. "I would love to." She said, her eyes shining.

**A few hours later, Sakura's and Sasuke's POV**

Sakura had around an hour before she was to go meet Hinata. She had gotten some sleep, but not a lot. Although it did make her feel a bit better. _I wish the stupid back pain would go away though. _She thought as she rubbed her hands over her swollen belly, as she walked out of her room and too the stairs. Taking a step at a time it wasn't too much longer until she reached the bottom.

"Hey, when did you get up?" Sasuke called from the kitchen.

"Just a few minutes ago." Sakura replied softly. She began to cross the living room to get to the kitchen, but suddenly she felt a pain from her stomach. Stopping, she brought one hand to her belly the other pressed against the wall beside her. She clenched her teeth as she felt the pain again. She let out a low hiss.

It must have alerted Sasuke because that was all it took for the Uchiha to emerge from the kitchen, and he was beside her in seconds. "What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes looking her over.

"It's ju-" Sakura stopped when she felt the pain again, flinching at the intensity of the pain. She felt tears come to her eyes, as she brought her other hand to her baby bump.

Sasuke looked alarmed at that, he noticed the tears at the corners of her eyes. He walked so he was in front of her, placing both hands on her shoulders. "What's going on Sakura? Are you in pain?"

Nodding her head once, Sakura looked down. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she still kept her hands on her baby bump as she spoke. "It happened before. They would kick and it would hurt." She explained, her eyes stung a bit more. "It's not supposed to happen."

"What should we do? Do you want to go to the hospital to get it checked out?" Sasuke asked, trying not to show his complete panic. Usually she would re-assure him that everything was okay and that the babies were fine. But, she wasn't doing that this time, and by the sound of her voice he didn't know what to expect.

Sakura shook her head slowly, finally she looked up tears brimming her eyes. "I don't know Sasuke, I really don't know." She replied, a few tears slipping down her cheeks, as she began to cry.

Sasuke brought her to him, and hugged her. He felt her shake as she cried. He didn't know what to do, but he felt something inside of him. An emotion swirling through him. One he hadn't felt that often. He felt scared. He was scared for her. For their babies. But, deep inside he was really scared for himself.

* * *

**A/N: I hate the feeling of uploading after a very long absence. I feel horrible! Sorry guys! Thanks for reading :)**


	33. Worried About Sakura

_Review:_

"_What should we do? Do you want to go to the hospital to get it checked out?" Sasuke asked, trying not to show his complete panic. Usually she would re-assure him that everything was okay and that the babies were fine. But, she wasn't doing that this time, and by the sound of her voice he didn't know what to expect._

_Sakura shook her head slowly, finally she looked up tears brimming her eyes. "I don't know Sasuke, I really don't know." She replied, a few tears slipping down her cheeks, as she began to cry._

_Sasuke brought her to him, and hugged her. He felt her shake as she cried. He didn't know what to do, but he felt something inside of him. An emotion swirling through him. One he hadn't felt that often. He felt scared. He was scared for her. For their babies. But, deep inside he was really scared for himself._

* * *

**Thirty minutes later**

Sasuke had been listening to the sound of the shower for around ten minutes. Just standing with his back against the bathroom door, listening. _She's not crying anymore, so why am I still just standing here? _He questioned himself in his head. Feeling the wood of the door against his back wasn't exactly comfortable, but he still stayed, listening. _She'll be fine for a few minutes. I need to go over to Naruto's real quick. Everything will be fine. _He tried encouraging himself as he took a deep breath before walking away from the door.

After leaving Sakura's bedroom Sasuke began walking down the rest of the hallway, then down the stairs. Walking to the front door proved to be difficult when every thought that crossed his mind was about Sakura. He tears, her scared face, everything.

He had talked Sakura into going to take a warm shower to help her calm down a little bit. He could tell she was still scared, and that didn't sit well with him. He didn't want to just leave her, that's why he had stayed in her room so long after she began her shower. He didn't want her to be alone. _But, I have to go speak with Hinata real quick, and I don't want Sakura to have to go out of the house right now. So I can't avoid this._

Once he was outside he felt the need to be by Sakura's side grow stronger. Gritting his teeth he forced himself to continue to Naruto's house. He knew Sakura and Hinata did plan on going out, but after what happened he didn't want Sakura going anywhere. He walked up on Naruto's and Hinata's porch, he knocked a few times on the door, and waited for a response. It wasn't too much longer before the door opened, revealing Naruto.

Naruto finished training with Tsunade, without successfully being able to land a hit on Tsunade. However he had come really close and that's why Tsunade ended training. Saying they would try again in a few weeks, and she expected him to be better. Which Naruto eagerly agreed too, almost running home, he jumped in the shower immediately. Completely exhausted.

Despite looking tired, Naruto's blue eyes were bright as usual. He looked like his usual cheerful self. That was until he recognized something was strange about Sasuke. While Sasuke was usually a serious guy, he just looked off, like something was bothering him. "What's up teme?"

Sasuke's eyes went to his left, where his house was, then back at Naruto. "Where's Hinata?"

"Inside." Naruto replied, confused now. Not sure as to why Sasuke would be asking where Hinata was. "What's going on? You look completely pale and I could have swore I saw you looking worried when I first opened the door. You never act like that."

"What's up Naruto?" Came Hinata's voice as she approached behind Naruto, stopping in the doorway. She heard from the living room that Sasuke asked where she was, so she was curious. Her eyes went to Sasuke, and saw what Naruto was saying. Sasuke did look pale and she could tell something was bothering him. Seeing Sasuke hesitate, Hinata saw his eyes flicker back over to his house again. _He keeps looking over there, he hasn't answered a single question of Naruto's yet, and he looked worried. _

It was quite for a moment, Hinata's eyes locked with Sasuke's, trying to figure it out. She noted the way he looked and how he was acting, then it hit her. She immediately nudged Naruto a bit to get him to move over before stepping out onto the porch. "What's wrong with Sakura?" She asked, crossing her arms, and her eyes filled with instant worry.

"I don't know." Sasuke muttered, finally speaking. Surprised that Hinata could pick up that something was wrong with Sakura, just by how he was acting. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "She doesn't know what happened either. You need to come over and talk to her. Maybe you'll know what happened."

Hinata did not like that sound of that at all. Her own face paled as she turned towards Naruto. "I'm going to go over there, okay?"

Naruto nodded his head once, before beginning to help her down the stairs as Sasuke had already started walking down them to start heading back to his house. "I'm going too."

Both Naruto and Hinata followed Sasuke, who was walking much faster over to his house. Even though Hinata was walking as quick as her big belly would allow, she wasn't exactly all that fast. Naruto had only slowed his pace to walk with Hinata, knowing she couldn't be as fast as Sasuke or really anyone else at the moment. He felt worry build up inside of him. Something was going on with someone he considered a sister, and like any brother would be, he was worried.

Once they finally reached Sasuke's house, Sasuke had already gone inside, but left the front door ajar so they could go in. They had went inside, and Hinata had sped up her pace a bit, letting Naruto shut the door. She felt her nerves get to her, and she really just wanted to see if Sakura was alright.

"Here let me help you up the stairs." Naruto insisted as they approached the stairs. He then walked beside her slowly up the stairs, an arm around her waist, giving her a little push here and there to keep her from either falling backwards, or completely stopping. Something all the guys were getting used to doing by now was helping the girls up and down stairs.

Once at the top, Hinata led the way to Sakura's room. She was sure Naruto had been there before so he probably knew where it was, but honestly she just couldn't wait much longer to see Sakura. The bedroom door was left ajar just like the front door had been. She lightly pushed it open and entered the room.

The first thing noticeable was that Sasuke was standing by Sakura's window, looking out of it, arms crossed, and was stiff as a board. Second thing was that the sound of water from Sakura's shower. Hinata turned around quickly to face Naruto, which forced him to stop awkwardly on his toes to keep from running into her, before stumbling back a few steps. "Try calming Sasuke down a bit." She whispered as quiet as possible.

Naruto nodded his head once after regaining his balance. "I can do that."

Hinata's eyes narrowed a bit. "And by calming him down, I mean don't piss him off and start arguing with him."

Again Naruto nodded, this time a small smile on his face. He couldn't bring himself to grin like usual considering the serious situation, but he couldn't just not smile. Walking around Hinata, he walked over to Sasuke, thinking of ways to try to get Sasuke to at least calm down.

Hinata watched as Naruto walked over, and she was actually slightly amazed when Naruto approached Sasuke speaking softly. One thing that was practically impossible for the loud mouthed ninja.

Naruto knew what to expect when he approached Sasuke. He knew that if he was in Sasuke's shoes and Hinata was the one having the problem he would be flipping out. "Everything will turn out fine." He said, finally stopping beside the Uchiha, looking out the window as well. "Sakura will be fine. Hinata's here, and if it's serious Hinata will know." He noticed Sasuke loosen his posture, but still holding a frown on his face.

"You don't unde-"

"I do understand Sasuke." Naruto interrupted his teammate, crossing his arms. "First of all Hinata has had problems before too, I panic literally over anything that has her in pain or something else that's wrong. Second of all, Sakura's my teammate. Practically my sister. I feel worried just as much as you do."

It was silent for a moment, Sasuke stood still, taking in Naruto's words. Finally he looked to Naruto. "Dobe." He muttered.

Hearing Sasuke say that made Naruto sure that Sasuke calmed down a bit. Usually he would reply to Sasuke, but Hinata did say not to cause any problems. So he just kept his words in and grinned.

The sound of the water from Sakura's shower suddenly stopped. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked towards the bathroom door. Sasuke suddenly tensed again. Naruto's smile dropped clear off his face. Although before either could do anything Hinata had crossed the room from where she was, and had opened the bathroom door just enough for herself to get through. Once she entered the bathroom she had pushed the door to close behind her, but it stopped a little leaving it cracked.

Sakura had just wrapped a towel around herself when Hinata walked in, but she wasn't surprised to see Hinata. She knew Hinata was here, and expected her to come in. "Hinata."

Hearing her name, Hinata looked to Sakura. She could see Sakura still looked a little scared, and her eyes were filling with water again. "Don't cry Sakura." She said, walking forward to the pink haired girl. "I'll go get you some clothes, and then we'll talk, okay?" When Sakura nodded, Hinata turned away from her to walk back out into the bedroom.

When she emerged from the bathroom, she felt Sasuke and Naruto's eyes go to her. She just ignored them and walked to Sakura's closet to pick out some clothes for the pink haired girl. Looking around the closet Hinata picked out something comfortable for Sakura and then some undergarments before emerging from the closet, and began walking back to the bathroom.

However, Sasuke was suddenly in front of her making her stop. "Is she alright?" He asked.

Hinata sighed, she could tell Sasuke was being really protective of Sakura right now, but honestly he was just annoyingly getting in the way. "Naruto."

Naruto was beside Hinata in less than a second, and had pulled Sasuke by his elbow to get out of Hinata's way. "Sasuke, give her a chance to actually talk to Sakura. I know you really have the right to be the one to talk to her and know what's going on, but you'll just have to be patient." He told Sasuke as Hinata started walking towards the bathroom again.

After opening the door, Hinata entered the bathroom once more, this time closing the door behind her. "I just got the most comfortable clothes I could find. I wasn't exactly sure of your measurements, so I just chose some that are around my size because we're probably not that much different in sizes." Her eyes going to Sakura who had been leaning against the wall across the bathroom.

Sakura just nodded her head before walking over to Hinata, taking the clothes from her and setting them on the counter. Her hands going to the corner of the towel wrapped around her to take it off.

"Here let me." Hinata said taking the towel from Sakura, before turning away respectively. She knew that if it were her changing she wouldn't want anyone watching, even if it was somebody who was her best friend like Sakura, Ino, or Tenten. Her bulging belly would make her extremely self conscious. She heard Sakura start to change so Hinata moved to go hang the towel up so it could dry. "Any pain during your shower?" She asked without turning to face Sakura.

"No." Came Sakura's unusually soft sounding reply. More rustling around then, but Sakura didn't add anything else to her answer. She left them in silence.

Crossing her arms, Hinata sighed. _I know she is still scared about what happened, but maybe I should give her a chance to get used to the idea of talking to me about it. _Standing there in silence for another couple minutes before she heard the rustling stop and she knew Sakura was done. Finally turning around, Hinata looked to Sakura. "Sakura, you know you can talk to me. I'm not just going to dismiss your opinion on whatever happened. Even though when you're in the patient position right now, I know you still have a lot more experience than I do in the medical field. And it would be foolish of me to ignore your ideas on what's wrong."

The pink haired girl sighed as she brought her hands to her stomach, her emerald green eyes going to Hinata. "I know Hinata. I'm not purposely trying to not talk about it. You should know that this scared me. I'm truly glad you're here right now so I can talk with you about it."

Hinata smiled softly. _I'm guessing she doesn't know Naruto is here. Or the fact that Sasuke or Naruto won't be giving us any privacy at all when we leave the bathroom do to the fact they want to make sure she is alright._

"And I guess talk with Naruto and Sasuke about it." Sakura said almost as if she read Hinata's mind. "I sensed Naruto's chakra way before I sensed yours. He's hard to miss."

Hinata laughed slightly. "You're right on that one." She let her arms fall to her sides as she went to the door. "Come on, let's go talk about it." She opened the door, walking through it with Sakura following behind her. Of course when she walked into Sakura's room she noticed immediately that Naruto and Sasuke were still standing in the same exact spot they were standing in before Hinata entered the bathroom for the second time. _They seriously haven't moved an inch?_

Sasuke was by Sakura's side in seconds. "Are you okay?" He asked, his tone calm, but his face showed he was worried.

Sakura didn't exactly respond, she just brought her hands to her belly and looked down at it. Kind of not sure what to say. _Am I okay?_

Immediately Sasuke's eyes went to Hinata. "What's wrong? What happened?" His voice showed his alarm.

Rolling her eyes, Hinata walked back to Sakura's other side, and softly took Sakura by the arm. "Sasuke she's worried just as much as you are. Why can't you just hold off the questions for a little bit? You're lucky I haven't sent both you and Naruto to wait downstairs." She told him before guiding Sakura to her bed.

Not exactly sure how to respond to that, Sasuke's eye twitched. _I'm not sure why, but I liked it better when Hinata was quiet. _

Naruto saw Sasuke's look, and walked over. "Teme, just be glad we're aloud in here. Like she said."

"Is there anything you need right now?" Hinata asked Sakura, as the pink haired girl climbed slowly into her bed. Although because of the fact that her baby bump was getting in the way, Hinata had to wait patiently for Sakura to settle before moving a little closer. "Anything at all? Are you craving anything?"

Sakura felt her babies move around a bit inside of her and she dropped her hands to rest on her belly. "I'm not really hungry right now." She replied softly, unsure as to why she wasn't hungry like usual. _Even if I'm not hungry I at least have something I'm craving. But, right now I don't even have a single thought towards food. _

Nodding her head once, Hinata slowly sat on the edge of Sakura's bed, and then turned to face more towards Sakura. "How about you tell me what happened?" She then looked back at both Sasuke and Naruto. "You two can leave if you want, this might take a while."

"I'm not going anywhere." Was Sasuke's automatic response to her suggestion. His arms crossed and he had his usual stubborn look on his face.

"I don't want to leave either." Naruto agreed with Sasuke, although he had a look on his face that was more neutral than Sasuke's.

Hinata sighed, smoothing her shirt down over her baby bump. "Alright, then you might want to sit down." She told them before looking back at Sakura. "Now back to you."

Sakura's eyes moved from her baby bump to Hinata. "Okay, so this started yesterday and I really wasn't sure until today that it was a real problem. It doesn't happen a lot, but I'll feel like this sudden pain when they kick. And their kicks don't always hurt either, it's just sometimes in these past two days occasionally the kicks would hurt."

Nodding her head once, Hinata crossed her arms. Studying Sakura for a moment, thoughts going around in her head. "I don't really think I've heard of something like this happening before. But, I didn't exactly going into every minor detail in pregnancy studies before all of this happened." She said, her eyes switching from Sakura's eyes to Sakura's belly. "Is it starting to get consistent? The pains, I mean."

"Wait, do you mean she could be going into labor?" Sasuke asked all of a sudden by the side of the bed. Once again hovering over Sakura like she could all of a sudden have a break down.

Sakura looked to Sasuke, then back to Hinata, her green eyes widening. "I sure as hell hope not I'm only 32 weeks, it would be unhealthy and unsafe for them to be born this early."

"Wouldn't she need to go to the hospital then?" Naruto asked, approaching the side of the bed, beside Sasuke.

Hinata shook her head quickly. "Whoa, slow down!" She rolled her eyes at everyone freaking out in just that split second. "I only asked if the pain was becoming more consistent and everyone freaks out. I don't think Sakura is going into labor, but I asked just incase."

"No, they aren't becoming consistent." Sakura said after Hinata stopped talking. "They are completely random, and it's only a happened a few times since they started yesterday."

It was quiet for a moment after Sakura said that. Hinata brought a hand to rest on her own forehead, as she thought carefully. After a minute in silence Hinata sighed. "I've thought of pretty much everything Sakura, I really don't think there is a reason to be worried. The only thing I can think of is checking on the babies to see if anything is physically wrong. If they seem to be okay it may just be something with what you've been eating, if you've been getting enough sleep, or stress."

Taking in Hinata's words, and with a sigh Sakura nodded. "I guess that makes sense."

Hinata brought a slight amount of chakra to her fingertips and then rested both hands on Sakura's belly. Her search beginning at the top and slowly moving downwards.

"Hinata, you shouldn't be using chakra." Naruto spoke as he walked even closer to his girlfriend. "It's not good for you. We can take Sakura to the hospital to get checked out."

"Yeah, don't be using your chakra." Sasuke agreed with Naruto almost immediately. He wasn't stupid, he would love to know what's wrong with Sakura, but he knew better than to have Hinata using her chakra.

Rolling her eyes at both the boys, Hinata only continued on. "It's fine. I'm barely even tapping into my chakra network to do this. Tsunade even said herself that using a small amount of chakra is okay. Just not often and for long periods of time." After another minute she let her chakra dissolve, and she let her hands fall into her own lap. "As far as I can tell both the babies are doing fine. Nothing is wrong with them, they are feeding alright, and seem healthy."

Letting out a breath she had been holding, Sakura finally smiled. "That's good to know." Immediately she turned to Sasuke. "I'm glad to know they are alright."

Stepping a bit closer to the edge of the bed, Sasuke leaned down, and kissed Sakura's forehead. "Me too." He felt himself loosen up as he stood back up. He had been tense ever since he first heard Sakura cry out in pain earlier that day, and just hearing that their babies were fine soothed him.

"Something isn't adding up." Naruto said, breaking up the happy moment between Sasuke and Sakura. "If the babies are fine, then why would she have those pains?" His blue eyes flickered between the other three in the room, finally landing on Hinata's pearly white eyes. He wanted to think positive, but the fact of her being in pain still was a mystery.

"I'm not exactly sure Naruto." Hinata replied rubbing the lower half of her belly when her babies started to kick a bit. "My best guess is that it was just her being stressed about Sasuke being gone or just stressed over everything in general."

Sakura nodded her head agreeing with Hinata. "Babies can feel when their mothers are stressed, or really any emotion the mothers have the babies can feel. When a mother is closing in on her due date the baby could even start to be affected by their surroundings as well. Since they are fine, I think Hinata's right when she says it's stress." She sighed, leaning back onto her pillows. "Now that that's taken care of, I could really use some chocolate ice cream with red-hot candies and waffles covered in whip cream, strawberries, and chocolate syrup."

"That sounds really good right now." Hinata agreed, a smile forming on her face. "Along with strawberry-mango smoothie."

It was quite for a moment before both girls turned their heads to look at Naruto and Sasuke. A small smile on their faces and a pleading look in their eyes. Before either girls could say anything Sasuke held up his hands. "Before you ask us to make you anything I-" He stopped talking as he realized both Sakura and Hinata take on looks of slight irritation.

Naruto noticed Sasuke's pause and looked to his teammate. He didn't have to ask to know what Sasuke was thinking after receiving the looks from Hinata and Sakura. "I'll make the smoothie's and the chocolate ice cream. You make the waffles."

Sasuke nodded his head quickly at Naruto's suggestion. "Right. We'll get on that." He said to the two girls before he and Naruto made a dash for the door. Not wanting to make the two hormonal teenage girls anymore mad.

Once both Sasuke and Naruto were gone the two girls started laughing. "Did you see the looks on their faces? They looked so freaking scared!" Hinata managed to say through her laughter.

Sakura only continued laughing as she nodded her head. She had to give Naruto and Sasuke a little credit. Both Hinata and herself were constantly going through mood swings, and both guys weren't scared off. The guys kept loving the girls even when the girls were mad at them. _It's admirable that's for sure._ After she finished laughing she patted the space beside her on her bed. "Come have a seat over here. I know we can't go out to eat like we planned, but we'll just have to settle for here."

Hinata eased off the edge of the bed, and walked around to the other side of Sakura's bed before sitting on it. She moved so she was leaning against the pillows on Sakura's bed. Her hands resting on her baby bump. "I don't mind. I'm really just glad your alright Sakura."

A smile grew on Sakura's face, her green eyes sparkled. "Thank you Hinata. And trust me, I'm glad too." Letting her own hands rest on her baby bump, copying Hinata. Her eyes moved to her rounded belly. _My little angels are alright. That's all I could ask for. _

**A few hours later**

_You two must have really enjoyed the treats your father and Naruto made. _Sakura thought as she looked down at her rounded stomach, where both the babies were moving around and giving a soft kick every once in a while. They had been doing so ever since she had practically inhaled the chocolate ice cream, waffles, and smoothies that Sasuke and Naruto made. Each time they moved it had made her smile because she had satisfied her craving meaning they basically got what they wanted.

Hinata had eaten slower than Sakura had, saying she was actually going to try to taste the food. By the time Hinata was done Sakura had been done for almost twenty minutes, and the pink haired girl was more hyper than a six year old after eating a large ice cream sundae with all the toppings piled on. Hinata and Sakura talked for nearly two hours after eating. Sasuke sitting on the end of the bed, facing towards Naruto, who was sitting in Sakura's desk chair. The two had been having their own conversation, although occasionally they would find themselves in the middle of the girls conversation.

It was now around ten o'clock, Hinata and Naruto had decided it was time to go home nearly fifteen minutes ago. Hinata had kept yawning non stop for the last hour. Naruto eventually talked her into going home to get some sleep. So the two had left. Sasuke had walked with them downstairs to walk them out, bringing along the empty dishes Sakura and Hinata had used for their food.

Sakura put both hands behind her to help push herself off the bed to stand up. She had to hold her bedside table to steady herself with the weight change. Once standing upright she walked across her bedroom and into her bathroom having to pee once again, the third time in the past few hours. Something that wasn't so fun was when her babies sat on her bladder. It was miserable having to go to the bathroom all the time, but at the same time Sakura wouldn't allow herself to complain.

Once she was finished with her business, Sakura walked to her sink, turning on the faucet before getting some soap. After washing her hands, Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. Her baby bump was really big, and it was the first thing she noticed about herself when she looked in the mirror. That and the fact that just barely through the fabric of her shirt she could see small imprints whenever her babies would kick. It was barely noticeable, but she thought it was interesting how she could see them.

Looking down at her baby bump instead of looking through the mirror, Sakura let her hands rest on her rounded bump, feeling her babies kicks, made a smile grow on her face. When she looked at the mirror again she nearly jumped. Sasuke was standing right behind her, dressed for bed already. "You scared the hell out of me!" She exclaimed, although instead of looking irritated, she let herself smile. Leaning back into his chest when he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands above hers on her belly.

Sasuke looked into the mirror at her for a while. Watching her relax into his embrace. His eyes moving to her rounded belly where both their hands rested. Finally his eyes flickered to another part in the mirror where her eyes were. "You don't seem all that scared. If I didn't know any better I'd say you look rather comfortable."

Taking a deep breath, Sakura closed her eyes feeling relaxed, her babies settling down ever since Sasuke had placed his hands on her stomach. "I'm in my happy place after all." She replied simply. It felt like a second later, she was in Sasuke's arms, and when she opened her eyes she was no longer in her bathroom, but in her bed. She sat still as Sasuke sat beside her on the bed, pulling the covers over both of them. _I admit this is more comfortable than standing like we just were. _

Feeling himself relax as Sakura rested her head on his chest, her baby bump rested gently against his side. He was comfortable even with her baby bump as big as it was. Closing his own eyes, he took a deep breath. Inhaling Sakura's scent of honey and cherries. "Are you going to try and go to sleep? I bet your tired after all that's happened today."

"I guess so." Came Sakura's reply after a minute of silence. Her voice showed her tiredness. "Will you stay tonight?" She asked, smiling softly when she felt his hand began to rub up and down her back in gentle soothing motions.

"As much as I'd like to take you up on that, I'm going to have to wake up pretty early for training tomorrow, and I don't want to wake you up." Sasuke told her, continuing to massage her back, feeling movement from her belly every once in a while as the babies moved. "I'd be happy to stay until your asleep though."

Feeling Sasuke change from massaging her back to running his fingers through her hair, Sakura sighed. "That's fine with me. How early do you have to get up?"

"Six o'clock."

Opening her eyes, Sakura moved her hand to grab the hand Sasuke wasn't using to comb through her hair. "You should go ahead and go to sleep then, you'll barely get eight hours if you go to sleep now. I'll be fine Sasuke."

Intertwining their fingers with the hand she was holding, Sasuke felt himself sigh. Once again feeling movement at his side where Sakura's belly rested. "I would rather be with you until you fall asleep. I won't be able to see you till tomorrow afternoon, so I want to make sure you're going to sleep okay."

"After everything that happened today, I guess I can understand why." Sakura told him, feeling even more tired as he had gone back to massaging her back. "Although you won't miss much, I probably won't wake up till tomorrow afternoon anyways."

"I know that's probably true. I just would like to spend a little bit of time with you, is that too much to ask?"

Despite her tiredness, Sakura felt happy at his words. He had changed a lot from the cold hearted guy who had left Konoha back when they were genin. When he came back he was a changed man, but even then he's still changed a lot since he had come back to Konoha. Now he was her boyfriend, the father of her babies, and showing a completely softer side than she ever thought possible. "Not at all. I love having you with me Sasuke."

"I love being near you Sakura." Sasuke told her, kissing the top of her head gently. He didn't expect a response because he could feel her breathing change into a slow-constant pace meaning she was drifting off to sleep. He continued combing his fingers through her hair until she fell completely asleep. He felt his own eyes droop as he finally stopped combing through her hair. _Maybe I can be really quiet getting up tomorrow. _He thought to himself as he closed his eyes, the last thing he remembered was the feeling of movement coming from Sakura's belly against his side.

* * *

**A/N: Mwah! Chappie uploaded!**


	34. You'd Think He'd Learn

_Review:_

_Despite her tiredness, Sakura felt happy at his words. He had changed a lot from the cold hearted guy who had left Konoha back when they were genin. When he came back he was a changed man, but even then he's still changed a lot since he had come back to Konoha. Now he was her boyfriend, the father of her babies, and showing a completely softer side than she ever thought possible. "Not at all. I love having you with me Sasuke."_

"_I love being near you Sakura." Sasuke told her, kissing the top of her head gently. He didn't expect a response because he could feel her breathing change into a slow-constant pace meaning she was drifting off to sleep. He continued combing his fingers through her hair until she fell completely asleep. He felt his own eyes droop as he finally stopped combing through her hair. __Maybe I can be really quiet getting up tomorrow. __He thought to himself as he closed his eyes, the last thing he remembered was the feeling of movement coming from Sakura's belly against his side._

* * *

**The next day, March 17****th**

"Tsunade!"

The sound of Shizune's voice was more than enough to wake the sleeping Hokage up. Lifting her head up from where it had been resting on one of the many stacks of papers piled on her desk. "I will never get a break." She mumbled before hearing the slam of the door to her office being opened. Her steaming mad apprentice accompanied with the pig she could never leave just sitting around, stood in the doorway. "Shizune."

The black haired woman just walked more into the room, not dropping her look of disapproval. "Tsunade-Sama, you need to finish signing those mission reports! There's several more that still have to be brought in here for you to look over and sign. And if you don't finish those today we'll be completely backed up for days and your office will be covered with paper. And it won't be go-"

Holding her hand up to stop Shizune's rambles, Tsunade pulled out a sake bottle from under her desk, and took a quick swig. Enjoying the slight burning feeling in her throat as it went down. "I'm getting to it Shizune. I hardly got any sleep last night due to an emergency surgery in the hospital, then I had to come right back here around six in the morning to send off a few teams to go check out a disturbance at the western wall. Speaking of that, was anything reported yet?"

Shizune looked into Tsunade's eyes, sighing heavily. She knew that Tsunade was trying to distract her from why she came in there, but she chose to answer the question anyway. "Team Ten and Team Gai had gone like you asked to the western wall, it wasn't intruders or anything. A young genin team had triggered some old explosive tags and that had took out a portion of the wall. Asuma and Gai had took over the situation, having Choji go with the young genin team to the hospital to get the minor injuries taken care. Then Asuma and Gai along with Shikamaru and Lee started fixing the portion of the wall that had gotten destroyed, Neji was in charge of looking for any other explosive tags in the area and getting rid of them. They will probably finish up anytime now. They'll be coming to report soon."

Tsunade nodded her head a few times, she did feel stressed thinking of the fact that it could have possibly been an attempt to attack from another country or village._ Or the group that's after the girl's._ But, it was just a false alarm so that helped the stress go away, well that and a little bit of sake. "Has there been any messages from Garra? He was supposed to send a scroll when Temari left the Sand village to come here for the girls baby shower."

Shizune nodding, pulling a scroll out of her sleeve, then handing it over to Tsunade. "It says she had departed a day ago, technically two and half days ago considering it takes the messenger hawks a good day and a half to travel between Konoha and Suna."

Reading over the scroll herself Tsunade nodded once again. "She should be arriving soon." She rolled the scroll up, and set it aside. Knowing she would have to reply to the Kazekage to let him know she had arrived safely. "If you could, send for someone to inform Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten that I'd like to see them."

"Oh wait a second!" Shizune said, her eyes narrowing again. "I hope you aren't trying to get out of signing those papers again. I will send for someone when you get started on those papers."

Sighing heavily, Tsunade picked up her pen. Picking up a paper from a large pile on her right she placed it in front of her, and signed it. "Are you happy Shizune? I'm working now."

Shizune watched as she signed a few more papers before groaning in defeat. "I guess I will go call for somebody." She turned on her heel, and started heading for the door. "Then I'll bring up a whole new stack of mission reports for you to read over and sign since your working now."

Waiting for Shizune to leave, Tsunade listened for the click sound the door made when it was closed. When she heard the slight click noise she groaned, and leaned back in her chair. "Why can't I ever get a break?" She questioned out loud. _Maybe I can call for Naruto and teach him how to properly sign documents. Yeah, that would sound pretty convincing._

Just as she was about to reach for an empty scroll, Tsunade heard the door open again. Seeing Shizune poke her head into her office. "Oh, and Tsunade if you so much as think about trying to get someone like Naruto to do your work for you and telling him that it's training, I'll hide all your sake, even the stash you have in the back of your desk." She said before closing the door again.

"Damn." Tsunade muttered before picking up her pen again. "I have no idea how she manages to know what I'm thinking."

**Sakura and Sasuke's house**

Sakura and Sasuke were in the kitchen. Sasuke was washing the dishes they just used for breakfast, and Sakura was sitting at the kitchen table. She had been feeling pretty useless lately. _I really just need to start making myself do stuff. I'm not getting anything done by just sitting around and doing nothing. _She moved her hands to the table to push herself up. But, of course not all ideas work out. She winced, clutching her stomach when she felt pains again.

Sasuke happened to look over as she leaned over slightly. A very obvious look of pain on her face. He was beside her in seconds. "Are you in pain again?"

"No, I'm fine. I always sit hunched over like this and hold my stomach because that's obviously normal." Sakura replied, her tone short and sarcastic.

As usual, Sasuke ignored her sarcastic tone as he frowned, and moved another chair next to her to sit down in. Over the past two days since her really bad incident with the pain, she had been having moments of pain throughout the days, and he didn't like it. This was probably one of the bad things about her being pregnant. Her being in pain. He really just wanted her to see a doctor to get checked over, but she would refuse going. "Do you need anything?"

Sakura attempted to stand up again, but had to sit back down as the babies began to kick again. "Just help me stand up please."

Sasuke helped her up, but stayed standing beside her. "Sakura if you are already having problems you need to stay here. You refuse to go see a doctor about this and it's not getting better."

"I am thirty two weeks pregnant Sasuke. I am almost two weeks into my eight month." She spoke sharply. "It is expected that they will kick. Just- not this much, and not causing pain." She waddled into the living room, and eased herself down on the couch into a semi-comfortable sitting position. _I cant ever get comfortable anymore._

Sasuke was about to follow her when he heard a knock on the front door. He went to it, and opened it. It was Ino and Shikamaru.

"Sasuke can you please bring Sakura out here? Tsunade wants to talk with us." Ino asked.

Sasuke nodded, and went back to the living room. "Sakura, Tsunade wants you and the girls to come see her."

Feeling herself sigh when she heard what Sasuke had to say. She leaned her head back against the pillows behind her. _Great! Just when I sat down too!_ Bringing a hand to the arm of the couch she used it to push herself up. _Well at least I am halfway decent. _Her version of decent is her white cotton sweat pants, and a red maternity tank top. They walked outside to see everyone waiting. The girls in the front, and the guys a few feet back. Sakura turned to Ino. "Do you know why she wants to see us?"

"Well she didn't say. I got up this morning around eight, and decided to walk to blossoms for some coffee. Shikamaru had to go with the rest of the team and team Gai to go to the western wall for something, and when they went to report to Tsunade she told them to come get us. I was right in the middle of drinking my coffee when they came." Ino said, gaining a slight pout as she crossed her arms over her baby bump, feeling a few kicks against her skin. "I didn't even get to finish my coffee."

"You don't need any coffee." Tenten muttered under her breath, but close enough that the blonde heard it.

Ino turned to look at Tenten, opening her mouth to reply.

"Okay, that's enough." Sakura said, seeing both the girls challenging looks. Ino's had more anger, Tenten's had more amusement. Which was never a good combination. Just as she was about to say something else, she felt a pain come from her stomach, clutching it again. "Ow." She mumbled. _I swear I'm going to end up getting serious internal injuries if this keeps on. _She let out an irritated groan.

Sasuke was beside her in a second. He put an arm around her just incase her knee's buckled up like a previous incident yesterday which ended with him having to catch her before she could fall. Letting the other hand rest on her belly. He could feel them stop moving slowly. _Something I don't understand is that it hurts her so much, but whenever I feel them kick or move like that it doesn't even cause me any pain or harsh pressure._ Eventually she stopped wincing. Feeling Sakura loosen her tense body, he gently picked up her up bridal style.

"Sasuke this is so ridicu-" Sakura had to pause her protest as her babies decided to have another kicking match.

Sasuke looked down at her worried, his eyes searching over her. He really didn't like her being in pain. And he was about to lose it if she didn't agree to going to a doctor soon. He had spent nearly an hour yesterday at training venting to the rest of team about how he wanted so badly to make her go, but he knew that wouldn't work so well with her. "Don't argue." Was all he could say.

Watching Sasuke a bit longer, Sakura finally sighed in defeat, and moved her head so it was leaning against his shoulder in a more comfortable position.

They had started walking in the direction of the Hokage's office. Everyone else was trying hard not to stare at Sakura. Hinata and Naruto have known about these instances since they started. The others found out yesterday and were still not comfortable with Sakura being in pain at any time. Of course they wouldn't ever be comfortable with Sakura or any of the others being in pain, but it was hard to just ignore it. Which was typically how Sakura tried approaching the topic, pretending it didn't exist.

Hinata came beside them after a couple minutes, her eyes remained forward to watch where she was going, but she spoke to Sakura. Knowing that the pink haired girl would know she was talking to her. "That bad huh?"

Hearing Hinata's words, Sakura snapped out of her thoughts. Slowly, she turned her head so she could speak more towards Hinata. "Yeah. Count yourself lucky this isn't happening to you."

Laughing softly to keep the mood light, Hinata crossed her arms. "Trust me Sakura, just seeing you in pain isn't really lucky."

Not knowing how to respond, Sakura just sighed. Moving her head so it was resting back on Sasuke. Letting her hands rest on her belly, feeling softer kicks from her babies felt good.

Soon enough the group made it to the Hokage tower. The other guys picked up the girls so it would be easier to get up the stairs. When they got up to the top Sasuke set Sakura down on her feet. He grabbed her hand almost immediately. "You're going to stay right by me." He told her.

Sakura didn't feel like arguing and just nodded her head once. _What's the point in arguing? _She thought, before allowing Sasuke to grab her hand. They then made their way into Tsunade's office.

Tsunade had right away noticed Sakura. The girl had a look of faded pain in her eyes, and she looked nervous. _The pain must have happened recently and more than once if she looks that nervous about it recurring. _"Sakura, medical book seven, chapter twelve through chapter sixteen is what you're looking for. All about common and not so common pains during pregnancy."

"Hm." Sakura mumble, wincing as they kicked again.

Noticing Sakura's look of pain again, Sasuke moved the hand that wasn't holding Sakura's so it rested on her stomach, and he felt the movement stop slowly, and all that remained was a more soothing movement.

Once the pain went away, Sakura nodded to Sasuke, happy he knew when to help her. She let her eyes go back to Tsunade. "What did you need Tsunade?"

Tsunade put a smile back on her face, putting Sakura's pain to the back of her mind although not entirely forgetting it. _I'm going to have to check up on her in a couple days. I know she's stubborn and will act like nothing's wrong._ "I have a surprise for you four ladies. It's waiting by the gates."

Almost immediately all four of the girls groaned and Tsunade's words. "Seriously?" Tenten asked irritably.

"You could have told us that before we walked all the way here." Ino grouched.

"Come on Ino it's not like you four having been leaving the house that much lately." Tsunade said after having to think out her words carefully to not piss the blonde girl off.

Ino just rolled her eyes at Tsunade's words. Hinata noticed, and glared at her. "Ino quit acting like that. Tsunade is right. We barely leave our houses anymore." Ino just crossed her arms. Hinata looked back over to Tsunade. "When will that surprise be there? Because if we are going to have to stand out there for more than ten minutes I will be the one complaining." Hinata asked.

"It is actually waiting on you. So if you went now you wouldn't have to wait." Tsunade replied.

Each of the girls shared a look of I-can't-believe-we-walked-up-here-for-nothing. The guys chuckling at their looks of irritation. The group turned around, and left the office then. The girls were about to walk down the stairs when the guys picked them up. "It will be faster if we carry you. We can put you down before we reach the gate." Shikamaru explained.

Then they were off. Going at a much faster pace than they would have been going if the girls were walking. It took less than two minutes before they were only twenty feet away from the gate. The guys set the girls down to their feet. Sakura already started looking towards the gate, and she could see two figures heading towards them. She squinted so she could see better. _Wait is that? _Sakura asked herself in her mind before smiling, as she began walking as quickly as her pregnant belly could let her towards the figures. _It is them. _Sakura laughed when they got closer. "Temari."

It was Temari, Daymon, and Aubrey. Temari handed Aubrey to Daymon, laughing as she turned towards Sakura. "Hey Sakura." Temari greeted, as she walked forward, and they hugged each other. Finally everyone else caught up. The two girls were laughing giddily acting as if they hadn't just saw each other a few weeks ago. When Temari pulled back from the hug she grinned evilly. "Wow you four are nearly as big as I was at fully term, and you still have like two more months to go." Temari was talking to all four girls, but she was staring at Ino.

Ino crossed her arms, knowing exactly what Temari was doing. "That's not even funny Temari."

"I'm not trying to make it funny." Temari said, a grin building on her face. "Why would I possibly want to make fun of you four when you made fun of me when I was nearing full term?"

"I give up you are going to probably torture me for the rest of the time you're here." Ino said, sighing. Weight gain was something all the girls thought was funny because Ino had freaked out over the amount of weight all the girls would be gaining throughout their pregnancy, and she was having the most hard time with it. Since she was used to almost always keeping her figure thin, it was harder for her to adjust to the weight gain that came with pregnancy.

Shikamaru noticed Ino's look, and without saying anything he grabbed her hand, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Usually he was a naturally lazy person, he wouldn't do things that involved extra effort in the end. Although with Ino he couldn't just not do something for her. Like when she felt upset on the inside and tried hiding it with irritation on the outside, he wanted to make her feel alright.

Feeling Shikamaru take her hand and squeeze it made Ino sigh. _I've got to let this go. _Putting her thoughts aside Ino gave a smile. "I'm glad you're here though Temari, I need some serious help picking out maternity clothes for warmer weather and none of the girls want to go shopping."

"I'd be happy to go." Temari said, laughing as she hugged Ino, then Hinata, and finally Tenten.

"Damn Temari! Already back to your thin self." Tenten complimented, noticing the difference from the last time they saw each other after Temari had gotten out of the hospital. "You're so lucky, I hope it will be that easy after we deliver."

Temari only laughed, as she stepped back beside Daymon. Her hand instantly going to rest gently on Aubrey's head, beside Daymon's arm. "Well I did have to do a little exercise to get some of the weight off. My advice is to try to eat as much healthy stuff as you can get your hands on. Don't go for the sugar."

"Well that sucks for Sakura and Tenten. They might as well get used to the idea of having a lot to work off after they give birth." Hinata said, grinning when she felt glares from Tenten and Sakura. "Sugar is their middle names."

Temari only laughed, her laugh sounding light and carefree. "Somehow I'm not surprised."

"Aubrey's hair is so cute." Sakura said suddenly, as she was completely distracted by it. Completely ignoring the fact that she changed the subject. She had been looking at Aubrey, and noticed her hair. It had a little bit of curl to it, like Daymon's hair, although it was a blonde color, like Temari's hair. "It's grown a pretty decent amount considering it's been around a month, right?"

"Yeah she will be a month tomorrow." Temari took Aubrey from Daymon, and smile when her baby girl cooed at her. Letting Aubrey play with one of her fingers, Temari looked back up at Sakura. "People who have experienced pregnancy before aren't kidding when they say they grow up so fast. I feel like I haven't even had her for a week, and she's already almost a month old."

Ino watched Temari interact with Aubrey and it made her smile. "I'm surprised you took her out of the village so early. I would be a complete nervous wreck. I wouldn't even considering taking my babies outside the village let alone the house till they were at least three months old."

Daymon laughed at that. "Believe me, Garra had that part covered. He had literally two anbu squads plus a medic team escorting us up until we reached the path to the front gate." He rubbed the back of his neck, while looking down at Aubrey. "She is probably the most protected month old baby in the history of Suna."

That made everyone laugh. Imagining them being surrounded by two anbu squads and a bunch of medics constantly making sure everything was okay with her.

"So why are you here so early?" Sakura asked, her eyes going back to Temari. "We aren't having the shower until the 21st."

"Because I want to be. I've been stuck in Suna for the past nine months, only leaving to come to Konoha during Christmas time, and I need to get away for a while. Besides it's only four days early, it's not that big of a deal." Temari replied, her eyes going down to look at Aubrey when she started to whimper. So she tried to distract her little girl by once again letting her play with her finger.

Sakura took on an over dramatic look of shock. "So that's the only reason you want to see me Temari. I am truly hurt. I don't know how I'll go on now." She acted as if it was the end of the world.

Temari only rolled her eyes at Sakura's act, a smile growing on her face. "Okay drama queen. You've got to share, not everything can be about you."

Sakura smirked, letting her hands fall to rest on her rounded belly. "But, everything's better that way." She said, making everyone laugh.

Aubrey's whimpering started continuing again, this time a little louder. Temari's attention went back towards Aubrey when she heard. Right away she could already tell she was about to cry. When Aubrey did start to cry, Temari changed her position so Aubrey was resting against her chest, her little head rested against Temari's neck. "Shh." Temari tried soothing her, rubbing a hand up and down the small infants back.

Daymon turned his head when he heard Aubrey cry, watching as Temari started to try and comfort her. "Babe, she's probably tired. She didn't sleep that much last night and she hasn't had a nap at all today."

Nodding her head, Temari smiled softly when she finally got Aubrey to stop crying. Although her smile was more sympathetic when she noticed Aubrey's tears. "I think you're right. She isn't used to being outside of Suna." She took the little towel Daymon had gotten out of his bag, and she slowly dabbed the tears off Aubrey's face. "Just when we got her to finally sleep through the night too. I guess we'll have to start back from step one on that one."

"How in the he-" Sakura stopped herself, re-thinking her words. "How did you manage to already get her to sleep through the night? Usually babies don't sleep through the night until at least almost four months."

"Well our definition of sleep through the night may be different." Temari replied, looking to Sakura. "We usually put her to bed around eight to nine and she would usually wake up only four hours later. But, around a week ago she started sleeping almost six to seven hours. And Daymon would wake up to get ready to train around five so he would usually get up with her around three and I would take over when he left around five."

Ino sighed, her free hand resting on her baby bump at the feel of movement. "I hope they'll be around the first three months when they start sleeping through the night. I heard that some babies don't start sleeping through the night till they are almost eight months old."

"You're so lucky Temari." Tenten said, her mind already imagining not being able to go to sleep every night, and she was already dreading the sleepless nights.

Temari smiled, her eyes going to Tenten, then to the other girls. "Let's just say I know the feeling of staying awake for four days straight now, and it's not exactly my favorite experience." She laughed slightly. "Anyway, we have to go talk to Tsunade so we can get settled. Aubrey needs a nap. I'll have time to talk to you girls later."

"Okay." Sakura said first, as the others said goodbye as well. After Temari and Daymon started walking towards the Hokage tower, Sakura turned to the girls. "She is going to make fun of us the whole time she's here."

"We know." Tenten replied, although she was smirking. "It's just payback for us doing it to her the past few times we've seen her."

"What did you expect? Her to forget that?" Neji asked, an eyebrow raised, one corner of his mouth turned upward in a smirk.

"Is that a serious question?" Ino asked after a moment of silence of the girls looking at Neji.

Shikamaru only looked to Ino. "You girls are always so competitive and mean to each other it's hard to understand how you all are friends."

Hinata opened her mouth to say something, but her babies chose that time to start kicking. She was surprised when their kicks actually became a little painful in her rib area. She winced and held her stomach. "Ow." She mumbled.

Even though Hinata had only mumbled, Naruto was beside her in a second, hearing her clearly. "Hinata?" He questioned, noticing her hands pressed against the lower part of her belly. Which seemed familiar because Sakura had been holding her very own belly that way earlier. "What's wrong?"

The other girls heard Naruto's question and immediately turned to look at Hinata, worried looks on their faces. Hinata stayed silent as she waited for the pain to stop, even after the babies kicking stopped, the pain remained a little while longer. It was a few more seconds before she could relax her awkward position of holding her pregnant belly. "That actually hurt when they kicked. Sakura if this is what you have been going through, I am so sorry for you."

Naruto's inside's froze at Hinata's words. Immediately every possible thing that could be going wrong flashed through his mind. "Are you sure that it's just them kicking? Are you dizzy? Do you feel sick? I really think you should go see a doctor just incase. Being in pain is not something to treat lightly. I can go schedule you an appointment righ-"

A loud pop sound interrupted Naruto's ramblings, the blonde suddenly was crouched on the ground holding his head in pain. The cause of his pain only rolled her eyes when he groaned. "Calm down baka." Sakura said, once again rolling her eyes at him before taking Hinata by the arm, and started walking in the other direction, dragging Hinata along with her. "Naruto needs to stop panicking or he'll be the one going to see the doctor."

Ino and Tenten only laughed when Naruto only groaned again, and walked after Hinata and Sakura. "Sakura you're going to give your teammates permanent brain damage one day with how much you hit them on the head." Tenten said, grinning at the pink haired girl just shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal.

After the girls had walked farther away, Sasuke watched Naruto stand up. "You already have brain damage so it's not like she's doing that much harm."

That did it. "Teme!" Naruto yelled, anger running through him. And then they were off, Naruto chasing after Sasuke. Sasuke completely amused only seemed to make Naruto more angry with his short comebacks.

Shikamaru and Neji stood there watching Naruto chase after Sasuke while threatening to kill him. "You'd think he'd learn." Neji said, sighing.

"Naruto or Sasuke?"

"Naruto. You would think he would learn by now that Sasuke only says things like that to make him mad. If he wouldn't take what Sasuke said seriously then he wouldn't always be the one angrily running around looking stupid." Neji replied to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru only crossed his arms, as Neji left. He stood watching Naruto chase Sasuke onto the rooftops of Konoha. Yelling loudly near villagers scaring them at first, then annoying them. _But, I don't really think Naruto's as stupid as some people call him. He's grown so much, and if I didn't know any better I'd say he's pretty smart. He's on the path to becoming the next Hokage after all._

**Shikamaru and Ino's House, later on that night**

_I hate looking for clothes now. I'm so limited on my options on outfits, it's just so depressing. _Ino could only sigh heavily at her thoughts. She stood in the center of her closet, only in her bathrobe, looking over the different colors, different designs, different fabrics of clothing items that mostly didn't fit her. Feeling herself yawn, she looked to the two racks that were the closest to the door and the lowest to the floor. One rack was maternity day clothes and some sweats she had from before she was pregnant that could still fit her. The second rack was pajama's, jackets, and a few of her maternity dresses. _I don't like the feeling of having a closet full of clothes, and I can't even wear any of them!_

Taking a quick look through the pajama section on the two racks she chose light grey pajama pants and a dark purple tank top. Leaving behind the usual white jacket she would snuggle into before bed, as she walked to the bathroom. After taking five minutes to undress and dress into her pajama's, Ino pulled her hair back from her face gently. Drying off her damp face with the white fluffy towel that made her feel like she was floating on clouds. Putting the towel down she looked into the mirror, her eyes traveled down to her more than obvious baby bump. _Last time I checked I measured six inches and eight millimeters. I've gotten so big._ Shaking her head to let her hair once again fall past her shoulders reaching nearly her hip bones. Looking away from the mirror she exited the bathroom without looking at her reflection again. Once in her bedroom, she walked to the window, looking out across the backyard. She couldn't really see much of anything besides the moon and the stars. Everything else was dark, only the outline of things was really visible to her eyes.

After looking out a little longer, a yawn escaped her lips once again. Closing the curtains to hide the outside moonlight from coming in, Ino sighed. Feeling exhaustion come over her quickly, it became much harder for her to be able to move without feeling like she was lifting a ten thousand pound weight over her. Being pregnant was it's own challenge. There was so many things that came from that one night with Shikamaru so many nights ago. She was having to adjust to so many changes. She was responsible for two others now besides herself. _I've changed more than anything. I was always worried about my appearance and not as focused on my training as I should have been. I was more worried about myself rather than anyone else. Now it's completely different. All I can think about is doing what's best for my babies._

The feeling of movement inside of her, made her attention go downwards. A smile formed at the familiar movement of her babies inside of her, something that could light up her day even if she was in a horrible mood. _I guess you two are telling me it's time for bed._ Not much longer and she was laying in bed, under the covers, before turning off the light. Allowing her eyes to slowly adjust to the darkness, Ino slowly turned so she was laying on her side. She had been feeling a lot more comfortable laying on her right side than laying on her back or on the other side. The doctor recommended laying on her left side, but she couldn't get comfortable. So she ended up sleeping on her right side, and surprisingly it didn't bother her the slightest bit.

She hadn't even been laying down for more than a couple minutes before she felt the weight on her bed change. Knowing who it was, Ino moved a little bit more towards the left side of the bed, although she still remained on her right side. Just moving enough to leave room on the right side of the bed. Keeping her eyes closed, she felt the movement of her blanket being lifted up before more of the weight changing. Feeling a sudden pressure on her lips, made her smile against the pressure. Opening her eyes, she looked straight into his when he leaned back a bit. "Shikamaru it's past midnight."

The young male ninja only chuckled, comfortable in his own dark green shorts and bare chest, and didn't seemed to be bothered by the fact that it was late at night. "I'm aware."

"You were training really late tonight. That last time our team ever trained that long was when I mouthed of to the Hokage who then suggested to Asuma-sensei we get an extra six hours of training to our usual training session." Ino stated, feeling a bit chilly from the cool room around her, she pulled the blanket a little more towards her chin on her side, while the other side of the blanket was more towards the middle of Shikamaru's torso.

Reaching for the hand Ino had resting on her rounded belly over the covers, Shikamaru began rubbing his thumb along her knuckles. "A genin team had a mission to clean the forest of death up from the last chunin exams. They ran into a little trouble so we had to go help them out." He explained, his eyes looking her over once before returning to her face. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel normal, why?" Ino asked, slightly distracted by the feel of his thumb rubbing against her knuckles.

"Just wondering..." Shikamaru said, at first he wasn't going to add on to what he said, but decided to elaborate. "I didn't know if you were still bothered by what happened at the gate when we met Temari."

At first Ino had no idea what Shikamaru was talking about before remembering. "It's not bothering me now. I think I just can be a little to hard on myself and I just made myself really uncomfortable. It wasn't Temari or anything she said that really bothered me."

Leaning forward slightly, Shikamaru kissed Ino's forehead. Inwardly thinking to himself on just how much he's softened up the past year, and it was certainly odd for him. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable at all. No matter if someone else says something to make you uncomfortable or you thinking to much makes you uncomfortable. You're beautiful and kind hearted, that's all that matters."

Smiling, Ino allowed herself to be pulled more towards him till her rounded belly touched his well developed abdomen and her head rested on his chest. "Thank you Shikamaru."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long period of no updating, I've been going through stuff. But, I know that isn't an excuse. I apologize times a hundred. :)**

**So I had to end this chapter earlier than I wanted too. With these next parts I wanted to add being as long as they were they just wouldn't fit onto this chapter. This happens to me a lot. I usually have to split up a lot of my chapters -_-**


	35. Shikamaru's Soft Spot

_Review:_

_Leaning forward slightly, Shikamaru kissed Ino's forehead. Inwardly thinking to himself on just how much he's softened up the past year, and it was certainly odd for him. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable at all. No matter if someone else says something to make you uncomfortable or you thinking to much makes you uncomfortable. You're beautiful and kind hearted, that's all that matters."_

_Smiling, Ino allowed herself to be pulled more towards him till her rounded belly touched his well developed abdomen and her head rested on his chest. "Thank you Shikamaru."_

* * *

**One day later, 18****th**** of March**

Pulling on his usual orange and black jacket, Naruto watched himself in the mirror. Studying his features intensely. _Blue eyes. Blonde hair. I wonder if they'll have any of my looks. Probably Hinata's eyes. Maybe my hair._

No matter how hard Naruto tried to think, he just couldn't picture what his kids might look like. Even though he knew they'd obviously have either his, Hinata's, or both of their features mixed together, he just couldn't think of what they could possibly look like.

After tying on his headband, Naruto walked out of his bathroom, his eyes scanning his room, finally landing on his bed. His bed had obviously not been slept in, considering it was still made from when Hinata came in his room and made his bed a couple weeks ago. Almost every night besides two nights when he had a mission over the past two weeks, he had slept in Hinata's room with her. Only coming in his room to take a shower or get dressed.

_I guess it has been almost two weeks of me sleeping in Hinata's room. At this point I just don't know why we don't just move our stuff into the same room. _Naruto thought, as he walked out of his room, taking small quiet steps across the hall to Hinata's room. The door still slightly ajar from when he left her room before he went to go take a shower that morning. He was able to easily push the door open without making a sound. His eyes traveled across the room from the door to where Hinata's bed was.

Hinata was obviously still asleep, her dark blue hair was spread out on the bed, the only movement coming from her was the rise of her chest with every breath she took. One hand underneath her pillow where her head was, the other hand rested lightly on her baby bump. She was sleeping on the left side of the bed, facing the window on the left wall.

Standing by the door for a moment, Naruto just took in the sight of his girlfriend sleeping. She looked angelic to him. _My girlfriend. _He thought, his eyes landing more specifically to her hand resting on her belly, her ring finger bare. _I want so badly to ask her to marry me, but I don't want to rush her. And with the babies coming, would it be to much to handle? _

After another few minutes, Naruto finally crossed the room to Hinata's bed, sitting on the side of the bed she wasn't on. Surprised that she still didn't wake up even with movement from him, Naruto reached forward and took Hinata's hand that rested on her belly. "Hinata." He murmured, trying not to be to loud to startle her.

At the sound of her name, Hinata turned slowly to face Naruto. When she finally settled, she opened her eyes not even half a minute later, her eyelashes fluttering a bit as she adjusted to the light. Once they adjusted to the light in the room, her pearly white eyes looked up to see Naruto's face.

"Morning." Naruto greeted, in a soft sounding tone, rather than his usual loud voice.

After yawning for a moment, Hinata spoke. "Good morning Naruto."

Laughing slightly, Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "You're not surprised today," He said, sounding surprised himself. "You're usually surprised that I don't wake you up when I get up in the morning."

"Well," Hinata paused, adjusting her position a bit when she felt the familiar back pain starting. "I kind of have gotten used to it by now. You can be loud a lot of the time, but you have surprised me a lot in the past seven months."

"That's a good thing right?" Naruto asked, although he already knew the answer as he leaned down towards Hinata, his lips grazing hers.

Feeling his lips so close, Hinata only propped herself up on her elbow, moving her other hand to rest on Naruto's cheek, a smile playing at her lips. "Oh yes. It's a very good thing." She murmured, feeling pressure on her lips, she kissed Naruto back.

When they finally broke the kiss, Naruto moved his hand so it was resting on Hinata's belly alone. Feeling the movement from their babies, brought a genuine smile to his face. "I've been thinking about what they could look like almost all morning."

"And?" Hinata asked, wondering what Naruto's idea of what their children could look like. _Maybe he would have better luck than me. I can never imagine what they'd look like._

Sighing heavily, Naruto shook his head, chuckling. "I don't have a clue," he said, moving his hand gently around her rounded belly. "I tried so hard to picture them, but my mind just couldn't wrap around the idea of picturing them."

"I try picturing them too," Hinata said, as she reached a hand down to her belly. "It's just too much for my mind to comprehend. I never imagined being pregnant so young," she paused, letting her mind think over reasoning. "Maybe if I were older it might be easier being able to picture them, let alone myself with a kid." She concluded, not really seeing any other possibility. In her mind she assumed that most woman couldn't really imagine what their babies could possibly look like.

It was quiet for a moment, Naruto slowly massaging Hinata's belly as both sat in silence, trying to imagine their children's faces. Eventually Naruto's eyes went back to Hinata, who had her eyes closed now. "You know what we need to do?" She asked, keeping her eyes closed.

"What?" Naruto watched Hinata open her eyes after he spoke.

"We really should move into the same room," Hinata said, opening her eyes to look at Naruto. "It makes sense. We sleep in my room or your room. We might as well just pick a room and stay there."

"I was thinking the same thing this morning." Naruto admitted, grabbing both of Hinata's hands now. "Who's room do you want to stay in? I could move my stuff in here, or I could help move your stuff in my room."

Feeling Naruto's thumbs rubbing over her knuckles felt very distracting, but Hinata focused on Naruto's question. "I like your room. It's cozy and the view from the window is great."

"My room it is," Naruto said, meeting silence after that. He continued to massage Hinata, slowly moving up her arms, his eyes on her, her eyes on him. "You're going to have to get up soon. We're supposed to meet Tenten and Neji for breakfast in a little while."

"I know we are," Hinata said, moving to sit up. Already missing the massage Naruto had been giving her. "We planned it yesterday Naruto, I wouldn't forget so easily." She looked to the clock beside her bed, it read 6:30 AM. "I can't believe I'm awake this early in the morning."

Looking at Hinata's sleep ruffled hair and sleepy looking eyes, made Naruto laugh. She looked like she just went through a rough training session, rather than sleeping the past eight hours.

"What's funny?" Hinata asked, a smile played at her lips, but a hint of a dangerous look in her eyes.

Immediately Naruto caught onto a possible mood swing, his laugh turned into a nervous one. "Nothing," he said, kissing her forehead, before moving off her bed. "I'm going to go start making room in my closet for your stuff while you get ready."

Once Naruto was safely out of Hinata's room, he let out the breath he was holding in. Swiping a hand across his forehead, he smiled. _Avoiding making Hinata mad, check!_ He thought before crossing the hallway into his room, heading towards his closet. As he opened the door to the closet, he couldn't help but smile. _Hinata's moving in my room. _

**Fifteen minutes later**

After drying her hair with her towel, Hinata tossed the towel in the dirty clothes bin, and waddled out of her bathroom. Dressed in simple white Capri sweatpants and a sunset orange t-shirt. Due to her very pregnant belly the t-shirt fit her form well. She had only been in her room for less than a minute when Naruto strolled in, happiness evident in his wide smile.

"Ready to go?" he asked, tripping over the corner of the rug on Hinata's floor.

"Yes I'm ready," Hinata said, giggling when Naruto dropped face first in front of her on the floor. Her shoulders shaking with the intensity of her laughter. _He'll always be clumsy, won't he? Not that I mind. He's always making me laugh. _Hinata still remembered when they were younger, and Naruto would always do something that would bring a smile to her face. Oh, how much she had wished she could have been in his life more when they were younger, but being on a different team -and him leaving the village to train with Jiriya- had kept them separated a lot of the time.

Naruto pushed himself off the floor, eyes fixed on Hinata. He would definitely be hearing this from Sasuke later.

"You," he said, still watching Hinata. At a loss for words at the sound of her laughter. He knew she would tell Sakura, Sakura would then tell Sasuke, and he would then be taunted by Sasuke for at least the rest of the day.

"Don't worry, I'll keep this incident a secret," Hinata answered, smiling at Naruto's lack of words. She knew it would get around to the guys eventually, and she wouldn't want Naruto getting teased anymore than he already was for being clumsy.

"Thanks," Naruto said, flashing a smile as he got over the sight of seeing Hinata laugh. "I guess we should go now."

Taking Naruto's hand, Hinata began to lead him out of her room. "I'll make sure you wont fall anymore Naruto," she murmured, trying to hold back laughter. "And you'll make sure I wont fall. We're a team."

Laughing sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, Naruto spoke. "I guess we are a team."

After they had got downstairs, Naruto turned to look at Hinata. "I meant to ask you this morning, are you feeling better?" He asked, his eyes going to her rounded baby bump.

"I'm fine Naruto," Hinata said, opening the front door with her free hand. "I only felt the pain yesterday while we were at the gate. It hasn't happened again. I would have told you if it did." She assured him, while trying to get him to drop the subject.

After the pain happened yesterday, Sakura had practically dragged her away from the others until they were nearing Blossoms. Letting her arm go when they were close. Tenten and Ino had caught up with them, and it was rather quiet. Before the entered the little bakery type shop, Sakura asked if Hinata was really alright. Of course Hinata said yes, but she wasn't really sure. She remembered how scared she was for Sakura when it happened to her, she didn't want the other girls feeling the same way about her.

"Okay," Naruto said, barely able to keep the suspicion out of his expression. "Keep an eye on that please. I really want you to see a doctor if it happens again." _Would she really tell me? I mean, she did keep the secret of me being the father of her babies for six whole months. _Shaking his head rapidly, Naruto cursed at himself under his breath. _I trust Hinata, I'm not going to start doubting her. What's wrong with me?_

Letting a hand fall to rest on her stomach, Hinata smiled brightly when they kicked. "You know I would tell you Naruto," she said, her eyes traveling to the front door of Neji's and Tenten's house at the sound of a click. "I don't want to keep secrets from you." She added, before the door had opened all the way.

Out came Tenten and Neji, Tenten yawning, while Neji helped her down the stairs.

"Good morning, Hinata," Neji said, his white eyes looking over his cousin, checking up on her. "Feeling well this morning?"

Even though it was a simple question, Hinata knew that behind his words, Neji really was asking about what happened yesterday. Although Hinata just let it roll of her shoulders, she wasn't about to start the conversation that Neji clearly wanted to have. "I'm feeling fine, thanks for asking." She replied, her tone short, and her eyes seeming to have a glare directed towards Neji.

He looked amused when he saw the glare in her eyes.

"What an evil look," said Tenten, a laugh followed shortly after. "Will you two have a dramatic fight now?"

A frown appeared at Hinata's lips. _Why does everyone have to make fun of me when I'm mad? It only makes me more mad._

Naruto cleared his throat, interrupting the awkward silence between the two Hyuga's.

"Can we go eat now? Neji and I have to go train in less than an hour. No killing each other, Hinata," Naruto said, smiling when Hinata rolled her eyes and relaxed her defensive position.

"I would not consider killing Hinata," the male Hyuga said, scowling in Naruto's direction. "You on the other hand sound very tempting to kill if she's not taken care of."

Feeling the tension between the two guys now, Hinata only looked to Tenten. "I'm starving," Hinata said, smoothing down the wrinkles on her t-shirt a bit. "Want to go ahead and go?"

"Well," Tenten started. She placed a finger on her chin, as if thinking. Then she looked directly at the guys, who were currently arguing back and forth. She kept watching them for some long seconds, as they continued their arguing.

"It doesn't look like they'll be finishing anytime soon," she said, her eyes switching back to look at Hinata. "Yeah, let's go eat." Hinata tried hard not to laugh as the boys arguing switched from being just about her well-being to who could train the longest.

Both Hinata and Tenten began walking away from the arguing boys, Hinata crossing her arms over her chest, Tenten letting both hands rest on her baby bump.

Half a minute later, they heard the simultaneous, "Where did they go?", coming from Naruto and Neji. Making Tenten laugh slightly, despite her tired look, happiness was evident in her eyes.

"You'd think they'd realize that we didn't have time to waste," she said, looking over to Hinata. "We have a major retail therapy session later to look forward too."

About to reply, Hinata was interrupted when both Neji and Naruto appeared beside the girls. Naruto looking directly at Hinata. "You're not mad are you?" he asked, his eyes showing he was clearly unsure of her mood. "We weren't really arguing. I promi-"

"Give it a rest Naruto," Tenten said, rolling her eyes. It was clear that Naruto always assumed he was going to get yelled at by Hinata. _Sakura must have Naruto on a leash or something. She must have blown her top around him a lot for him to be that scared about an silly little argument._

"We're hungry. We knew you two would catch up when you realized we had left." Hinata uncrossed her arms, and grabbed Naruto's hand. "Right, Tenten?"

Tenten smirked, seeing Neji listening for her response only made her want to laugh. "Right, Hinata!" She exclaimed, loving seeing Neji flinch at the loudness of her voice.

As they continued on their way to a small little breakfast diner, Hinata's mind drifted away from the conversation the other's were having. Looking up to the cloudless sky, Hinata thought of her babies once again. _I wonder if it'll happen again. Will it hurt when they kick today? Why did it happen? _Feeling soft, gentle kicks from her babies, Hinata smiled slightly. _Whatever happened yesterday may have just been a coincidence. With everything that has happened to Sakura, it may have just been an in the moment kind of thing._

Although no matter how many times Hinata tried telling herself that, deep down she knew better. It was real pain. And she didn't know what caused it.

**An hour later, Ino's POV**

The second she turned off the water, Ino felt the cold air quickly. Small little bumps appeared on her skin. Pushing the shower curtain's apart from each other, she carefully stepped out of the shower. Feeling more cold when her feet touch the tiled bathroom floor. Snatching the towel from the rack on the wall, she quickly dried as much of herself as she could, feeling warmer by the second.

After she squeezed as much water out of her hair as possible, she re-hung the towel on the rod above the shower. Opening the linen closet, she grabbed her robe off it's hook. Putting the robe on, she began tying it in the front. A sigh escaped her mouth. _That's better. I hate getting out of the shower. No matter what the season is, it's always so cold whenever I get out of the shower._

Once she had the robe tied, Ino unlocked the bathroom door, opening it while listening to the familiar creak sound coming from the hinges. _That will always get on my nerves. _She thought, as she walked out of her room. Only to find Shikamaru laying on her bed, stretched out, an arm covering his eyes.

The sight of him asleep on her bed made her smile. If it were a few months ago she would have probably freaked out the minute she saw him. She was only in a bathrobe and nothing else after all. However, it didn't bother her that much now. It's not like he hadn't seen her naked before. _Obviously. Although it was a good seven and a half months ago. _Ino thought, looking down at her rounded baby bump. _It's not like I'm completely naked anyways, I have a robe on. _

Looking away from her baby bump, Ino continued crossing the room. Stopping at her desk, she picked up her comb. Slowly, she began to comb through her wet slightly tangled hair. Taking on each tangle as it's own challenge. Her hair was getting close to her hips again, she normally wouldn't have minded it, but lately it just seemed like a hassle having to brush through her long hair.

"How long does it take to brush your hair?"

Jumping slightly at the sound of Shikamaru's voice, Ino stopped combing through her hair, and turned in to look at Shikamaru. He was no longer laying on his back. He was now laying on his stomach, his elbows on the bed, and his chin propped up on his hands. Like her, he didn't seem bothered by the fact that she was only in a bath robe.

"You scared the hell out of me!" Ino exclaimed, one hand propped on her hip, the other still holding the comb.

Amusement crossed Shikamaru's features. A small smile began at his lips, but was interrupted by a yawn. "It's not like I was intentionally trying to scare you. You saw me when you walked out of the bathroom, did you not?"

Almost seeming flustered by Shikamaru's words, Ino turned away from him to put her comb back on her desk. Her cheeks felt warm all of a sudden. _Am I blushing?_

"I know," she said, suddenly becoming interested in reading all the covers of the books on her desk. "I did see you when I walked out. I just didn't expect you to suddenly wake up," she explained, her eyes flew down to look at her baby bump. The sudden movement from her babies caught her attention.

Feeling himself smile slightly, Shikamaru watched Ino move her hands to rest on her stomach. Although she was turned away from him, he could tell she was smiling now. The smile that graced her lips was the same smile he looked forward to everyday. Ever since they were genin, her smile was always something to look forward to. He had concluded it was his soft spot.

The warming feeling she got whenever they kicked was really what made Ino smile. She knew that in no time she would be able to hold them in her arms. Less that a minute later, she felt arms slide underneath her own. His hands gently moved the fabric of her robe aside, loosening the tied strings a little, as he rested his hands on her bare swollen belly. She wasn't surprised this time, she knew it was his touch.

"They make me so happy," she said, her eyes looked at his hands resting gently on her belly. "I'm so happy, and they aren't even here yet." She admitted, not even caring that her whole lower half was exposed at this point, the tie on the robe was barely holding together enough to cover her chest. She just leaned back against his chest, allowing him to gently rub the underside of her bare belly.

"I know." Was Shikamaru's only response, as he continued gently massaging her belly, moving his hands in small circles. He felt the same way. Even before finding out that he was the father he had felt himself slowly becoming attached to their babies. Once he found out he was their father, it was official. He loved them in an unexplainable way.

The two stood like that for a while. Ino's eyes closed as she seemed to snuggle more into Shikamaru's arms. The feeling of the massage was nice, her babies moving around just made it more soothing. Finally Ino sighed. "As much as I'm enjoying this you're already late for training, and I'm going to be late as well."

Understanding, Shikamaru kissed the top of her head. Pulling her robe back to the way it was supposed to be, re-tying the strings. "Where are you going anyways?"

"I scheduled a doctor's appointment," she said, her tone of its-not-that-big-of-a-deal seemed clear. Turning away, Ino walked to her closet, and then she entered the wonderful land of clothes that she couldn't fit into.

"Wait!" Not taking a second to hesitate, Shikamaru followed her into the closet. "You scheduled a doctor's appointment and didn't tell me?"

Taking a light grey, quarter sleeve, cotton shirt off her maternity rack. Her eyes flickered from her clothes to Shikamaru, who was still standing in the doorway, before looking back and choosing black, shimmery, Capri sweat pants. "I only scheduled it yesterday Shikamaru," she said, as she walked around Shikamaru back to her room. "You got back from training really late last night, and I was too tired to bring it up." Dropping her stuff on her bed, she went to her dresser to get some undergarments. Shikamaru walked out of the closet just as she started pulling drawers open.

"You should have told me something was wrong Ino. You know how I feel about that," he said, his eyes focused on her face. "I want to know what's going on, especially if it's something with our kids."

After pulling out some black underwear and a black bra, Ino turned towards Shikamaru. She could hear the sound of irritation in his voice, and knew this could go two ways. They could talk it out calmly, or get in a really big argument about it. _I prefer the first option. _"Look I don't want to start an argument Shikamaru. But, you have to see from my point of view. If it was something serious I wouldn't have waited this long to get it checked out. And you know that I would have told you as soon as I got a chance."

"I know Ino," he said, sighing heavily, looking at her intently. "You know it's just because I care. I want to know what's going on. No matter if it's a little thing or something important." Ino propped her hands on her hips after he stopped talking. Did he really think she was going to keep a huge secret from him? She looked down, slightly hurt, but mostly annoyed. She had thought they already established they weren't keeping secrets from each other.

Seeing Ino's look, Shikamaru instantly felt regret. He knew she could be having another mood swing, but she might have really been hurt by him accusing her of keeping this a secret. _Even if I didn't directly accuse her, I don't really know how she took it._

Seeing Shikamaru open his mouth, Ino just walked closer to him, her eyes meeting his. "I scheduled the doctor's appointment because I'm starting to feel a little more uncomfortable than I usually am. I'm not really sure why so I was just going to go to the doctor and get it checked out." She explained, her eyes studying his reaction.

"That's kind of important Ino," he said, looking back at her calm expression. "What if that means you're going into labor soon?" He asked, his mind already thinking of how he was definitely not ready for them to come yet, and how dangerous it could be for them this early. "I wouldn't have been able to help you if you did go into labor, because you didn't tell me."

"But, I just told you Shikamaru," Ino retorted, before waddling over to her bed. "If something were to happen, like me going into labor, you are fully prepared." She added, waving her hand lazily. Shikamaru just cleared his voice.

"Okay, I'm going to the appointment with you," he said immediately. Ino only dropped her undergarments on her bed, and turned around to face him. Her long hair swished around her, when she stopped.

"You have training Shikamaru," she reminded, her eyes going to the clock by her bed. It read 8:00. "Training started almost thirty minutes ago, you're already late."

"Training can wait," he said, grabbing both her hands. "I won't get anything done if I'm thinking about you the whole time."

After he spoke, Shikamaru could see the look of irritation cross Ino's features. He stepped closer to her then, lifting her chin with one finger, and he kissed her lips softly. Pulling back enough so he could look into her eyes. "You know it's only because I care Ino. I'm not intentionally trying to get on your nerves or make things more difficult for you."

Looking into his eyes, Ino felt her irritation go away, replaced with that warm, pleasant feeling she'd get around him. Reaching up, she placed both hands on his shoulders, standing slightly on her toes, she kissed him softly, and then rested back on her flat feet. "I know Shikamaru." Shikamaru closed his eyes, breathing in her sweet smelling scent.

"I'm going to go get ready," he said, kissing her forehead. "We'll go to your appointment, then I'll go to training, and you can go meet the girls." He said, before leaving her room, closing the door behind him.

Waiting till she heard his own bedroom door close, Ino turned to her bed, her hands going to undo the strings on her robe. _I guess we settled that then._

**Shikamaru and Ino's POV half hour later**

Sitting in the hospital room was one thing, but sitting in the hospital room having your boyfriend stare at you like you were all of a sudden going to go into labor is another thing. A completely different thing. One would be calm and peaceful, the other awkward and annoying. After a good five minutes, Ino was finally glad Dr. Aria walked through the door.

"So Ino," she said, coming to sit in the rolling chair beside the observation table. "Back again? You're next appointment isn't for another ten days." She seemed as calm as ever. Her smile still fresh even thought it was close to being nine in the morning.

"I know, I was just worried about something," she explained sheepishly, her smile a little forced. During her past check up's, she hadn't dared to admit anything that worried her, afraid that it might actually turn up bad. Dr. Aria had usually always knew something was bothering her, and would say something sometime during the check up. Today, Dr. Aria was switching from looking at Ino's face to looking at Ino's swollen belly.

"Hn. I see. Well it's good you came in," she said, smiling through her eyes. "Tell me what's been going on."

Taking a breath, Ino began thinking about her problem. Afraid she would say it the wrong way and not get her point across. Or maybe say it and Dr. Aria got the wrong idea.

"She's been feeling more uncomfortable than usual," Shikamaru said, his eyes moving to Dr. Aria. He saw Ino's hesitation, and knew she was making a huge issue out of telling Dr. Aria simply what was going on. _Typical. _

Eyes moving from Ino to Shikamaru, then back to Ino again. Dr. Aria raised an eyebrow. "What does it feel like?" she questioned after a moment. Ino was sitting up, but her rounded belly looked like it could pull her down if she leaned too much one way.

"I feel tight around my sides sometimes," she explained, dropping both hands to rest on her rounded belly.

With the eyes of Ino and Shikamaru on her, Dr. Aria stood up from her chair. Moving closer to the table she motioned for Ino to lift her arms. Pressing one hand on the side of Ino's belly, Dr. Aria opened her mouth to speak. "Is this where the tightness is?"

"A little lower," Ino said, feeling Dr. Aria's hand slide down a bit to the lower half of her belly. "Right there."

Dr. Aria submerged her hand in green chakra, and placed her hand back on Ino's belly. "Both sides, correct?" Receiving a nod from the blonde, Dr. Aria continued her search, checking both side's of Ino's belly. Finishing her observation, Dr. Aria's chakra dissolved, as she stepped back.

"Well I'm not seeing anything wrong," she said, her eyes flickering to Ino's chart on the counter. "I don't think you should be to worried about it."

Letting go of a breath she didn't know she had been holding in, felt wonderful to Ino's lungs. "I have been thinking about it for the past few days. It's been so distracting," she said, feeling happier now knowing it wasn't really bad.

"Why is she having the tightness though?" Shikamaru asked after Ino stopped talking. He wasn't about to let the issue go, after seeing Ino look so relieved after hearing it didn't look like anything was wrong made him sure not to let it go. _Obviously it was enough to worry her in the first place._

"I was just about to get to that," Dr. Aria said, walking to the counter, then picked up Ino's file. "I want you to keep tabs on it. Even though it's early it could be a sign that you might go into labor soon."

That did it. Ino's smiled dropped and she suddenly seemed about ten shades paler than her usual skin tone. Her eyes widening at Dr. Aria's words. "Seriously?"

Shikamaru watched Ino's reaction and frowned slightly. It was just thirty minutes ago and she had been trying to convince him she wasn't going into labor. _Well this escalated pretty quickly. _"She's barely thirty two weeks. Is it even safe for them to be born anytime near now?" He asked, already thinking about how he wasn't really prepared for an answer.

"Ah, well it's happened before," Dr, Aria said, holding Ino's file to her chest. "I don't want you two to be scared about this, but the likelihood of them surviving is fifty/fifty. The longer the babies are in the womb, the more time they have to develop properly. That's why it's advised to try not to induce labor, and try to hold it off as long as possible."

"So I just need to keep an eye on it," Ino said, moving to get off the table. "And then if it does seem to be more painful then I might be going into labor."

Nodding her head, Dr. Aria smiled softly. "That's right. Don't start worrying about it all the time. Just keep a conscious effort to pay attention to it when it's happening, how long is it happening for, is it painful? Those kind of things," she said, her eyes going to the clock on the wall. "Well if you need anything don't be afraid to come and ask about. I need to get to my next appointment now."

"Alright. Thank you," Ino said, picking her bag off of the chair beside Shikamaru. Letting out a heavy sigh of relief. Which Shikamaru noticed right away.

"Feeling better now I hope," he said, standing up himself. Following her out of the room, then towards the stairs. She already had her happy smile back on her face. Just how he liked it.

"Much better," she said, beginning to take the stairs one at a time. "All I have to do is keep an eye on it and I'm good." Grabbing onto the railing when the weight of her baby bump started becoming difficult to keep from making her fall. Shikamaru almost immediately took her other hand, to help her down the stairs.

_I'm just happy I'm not going to be a father just yet. I haven't had quite enough time to prepare yet. _Shikamaru thought, his eyes going to Ino. "Guess I'll drop you off where the girls are at, then I'll head to training."

"Alright," Ino replied, her mind focused on her babies. _Labor so soon? I hadn't realized just how close it is._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chappie :)**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on Twitter (Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for new stories :)**


	36. Something's On Neji's Mind

_Review:_

"_Feeling better now I hope," he said, standing up himself. Following her out of the room, then towards the stairs. She already had her happy smile back on her face. Just how he liked it._

"_Much better," she said, beginning to take the stairs one at a time. "All I have to do is keep an eye on it and I'm good." Grabbing onto the railing when the weight of her baby bump started becoming difficult to keep from making her fall. Shikamaru almost immediately took her other hand, to help her down the stairs._

_I'm just happy I'm not going to be a father just yet. I haven't had quite enough time to prepare yet.__ Shikamaru thought, his eyes going to Ino. "Guess I'll drop you off where the girls are at, then I'll head to training."_

* * *

**The next day, 19****th**** of March, Tenten's POV**

Turning over to her other side once again, Tenten sighed heavily when she finally stopped moving. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried imagining she was on the relaxing beach, drinking a yummy peach smoothie, the sun shining down on her. Although instead of continuing to think about the relaxing beach, Tenten began to almost smell the peach scent of the smoothie. _Great. Now I really want a peach smoothie. This is not working._

Opening her eyes, she looked towards the clock that sat upon the bedside table. To her dismay the clock read that it was almost five in the morning. Groaning, she just used the little energy she had to push herself up into a sitting position. Reaching towards the bedside table, she flipped the switch on the light to turn it on. Leaning back against her pillows, she began to rub her baby bump soothingly. "Why must I always be so uncomfortable?" She asked aloud to the quiet room.

Her eyes began traveling over the room, looking at the small details that she normally wouldn't even think twice about if she had something better to do. Stopping her observation at a framed picture across from the bed. The Hyuga symbol was at the center, while the edges were the dark mahogany colored wood of most of the frames in the house. _Neji's room._

It had been nearly eight days since she and Neji decided that it was better for the both of them to sleep in the same room. It took that first day and a little bit of the second day to move her stuff from her old room to his room. Since then she hadn't even thought about the other room being her room anymore.

Taking a deep breath, Tenten shook her head, and focused back on her problem of not being able to go to sleep. She stayed like that for a while. Rubbing her baby bump and watching the clock as it time moved forward. When it was close to five-thirty she noticed the sky getting lighter in the distance, meaning the sun was going to start rising soon. _I give up on getting sleep. _She thought, as she moved to get up. Once she accomplished standing up, she walked to her closet, and put her robe on over her pajama's, not bothering to tie it closed.

Turning around, she walked out of her closet, then out of her room. Taking to the stairs slowly. Thinking about nothing but that peach smoothie as she got to the bottom of the staircase. Although on her way to the kitchen to make it, she noticed that the back door was open. Stopping in her tracks, she immediately strengthened her senses to search for anyone in the house.

While she didn't sense any foreign chakra, she did notice Neji's chakra was showing he was outside on the back patio. _He's obviously the one who opened the door then. _She thought before moving towards the back door, opening it the rest of the way so she could go outside.

Even though it was dark outside, Tenten's eyes went immediately to Neji. He was sitting -with his back to her- on the steps. After crossing the patio, she stopped beside him. Easing herself into a sitting position, her eyes on him, noticing he hadn't looked her way once.

Although it was obvious that he noticed her, as he had changed his position from resting his elbows on his knee's, to a more sitting up position. Scooting over a bit to allow her more room to sit comfortably beside him on the steps.

Seeing him adjust to make more room for her, made a smile appear across her lips. Feeling a chill in the air, she pulled the robe a little bit more closed, before resting her head on his shoulder. "Hi," she greeted softly. Closing her eyes, completely relaxed around him.

"Hey," Neji greeted back, grabbing one of her hands. "What are you doing up?" Seeing Tenten relax considerably, he was able to relax his own mind.

"Couldn't sleep," she said, her voice showing her exhaustion as clear as day. "I know I laid down around eleven last night, and it's five-thirty in the morning now, but I still have yet to actually get any sleep."

Slowly beginning to rub his thumb over the back of her hand, Neji spoke. "Were you just not tired?"

"More like I was uncomfortable," Tenten said, sighing heavily. Enjoying feeling his touch. "What about you? You have been up since three." Noticing that Neji stiffened slightly at her question.

"I've had something on my mind."

"What is it?" Tenten asked after a moment of silence. Her eyes looking over him, waiting for a response. _I can't ever imagine Neji having something on his mind that could bother him this much. _Suddenly a thought occurred to Tenten. A very scary thought. _What did I do?_

Almost as soon as the look appeared on her face, Neji chuckled. "You didn't do anything wrong Tenten," he said, moving his head forward again. Tenten let out the breath she was holding.

"Well," she started, watching him look in front of them. "What is it then?" Tenten didn't really like the feeling she was getting from Neji right then. It felt very different from his usual calmness. His energy felt almost excited yet really nervous at the same time.

Silence came over them once again, except this time it seemed a lot different than an awkward silence. It gave Tenten time to notice that the sun had begun to rise slowly, giving this beautiful orange/peachy/pink tone to the sky in the distance. Lighting up both of their features now.

After a moment, Neji stood up with grace that every Hyuga clan member seemed to have, then took the three steps to the ground. No words left his mouth as he did this.

Feeling slightly confused on what could possibly be bothering Neji this much for him to not talk about it, Tenten moved so she could get up after him. "Neji…?" she said, her doe brown eyes questioning. The Hyuga only stopped moving at the sound of her voice.

"Wait, don't move," he said, turning around to face her slowly. His white eyes directing towards her, looking over her, before stopping at her face. "Tenten…"

On the inside, Tenten's head was about to explode. She was getting an extremely nervous feeling from the way Neji was acting, and she didn't really like it. She had never seen Neji like this, and it was driving her crazy. _I really don't know what could come out of his mouth next, but all I pray for is that he's not leaving me. _

Neji noticed Tenten's nervous look and chuckled to himself. _She thinks she's nervous? She doesn't even know what's going on. Meanwhile I know what's going on and I'm probably less nervous than she is. _He thought, reaching into one of his sleeves. "I want to ask you something."

"Oh for kami's sake Neji!" Tenten exclaimed, a look of confusion and irritation on her face. "If you keep dragging it on like this you are going to give me a heart attack!"

It went dead silent after Tenten stopped talking, Neji staring at Tenten, while Tenten stared right back intently. Finally Neji chuckled, his hand gripping around the object in his sleeve. "These past seven and a half months have been a lot of re-adjusting. One, for your pregnancy, and two, our relationship." Feeling another wave of nervousness flood over him, he actually had to try to keep it from showing too much on his features. Something that he never really had to do before this moment now.

"I know both of us are seventeen, and I know what I'm about to ask you isn't really something you could picture yourself doing this young. But, we are after all about to be parents in around eight weeks, so our situation is a little different," Neji said, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. Slowly, he began pulling the object out of his sleeve, as he slowly bent down, one knee resting on the ground.

"Tenten," he said, revealing the object to be a red velvet box. Flipping the lid of the box up, he held the box in front of her for her to see. "Will you marry me?"

As soon as he asked the question, Tenten's mouth dropped open considerably. Out of all the things going through her mind about what he could possibly have on his mind, proposing to her was not one of them. It wasn't even a few seconds later when Tenten smiled. "Yes Neji."

When she said 'yes', Neji felt a huge surge of relief and happiness run through him. Releasing the breath he had been holding in since he asked. A smile clear on his face, as he stood up, and walked close to the stairs towards Tenten. Reaching out to her.

Tenten, who was in a daze, held out her left hand absentmindedly. She watched as he gently took her hand, and slid the ring on her ring finger. The cool feel of the metal against her finger made her come to a realization that this was all real. Tears came to her eyes as she observed the ring. It was silver banded and had a silver diamond in the center of several smaller diamonds. "Oh, Neji it's beautiful," she said, as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Neji noticed her tears right away, although he knew they were happy tears. "You're more beautiful than any piece of jewelry Tenten," he said, as he helped Tenten stand up carefully, before he embraced her. Taking in her scent of hazelnut and vanilla. "I want to spend the rest of my life happily with you and our kids."

Feeling a warmness at Neji's words, Tenten smiled into his chest. Turning her head a bit to look at the sun that was rising. "I love you Neji," she said, her smile widening. "I really, really do."

"As I love you," Neji said, her words bringing a smile to his face. One that was very rare, but seemed to always show up when Tenten was around. He turned his own head, to look at the sun rise as well.

The two stayed like that -in each other's arms- while the sun rise continued on. It had only been a little over ten minutes when Neji finally looked back at Tenten, who's head still rested on his chest. "I think we should both go back to bed, and try sleeping again." He suggested, thinking about how she hadn't really gotten any sleep that night.

"I think you're right," Tenten said, pulling back a bit from his embrace to look at his face. "It's almost six o'clock, you've got training in two hours."

Taking Tenten's hand, Neji began to help her back up the steps. "I was thinking about going to training a little late anyw-" he paused, sensing Shikamaru's chakra. Looking past Naruto's house, then past Sasuke's house, his eyes landed on Shikamaru's house. His eyes moved back to Tenten when they reached the door to go back inside. "I'm going to go let Shikamaru know that I'm going to come to training late so he can pass it on to our sensei. Go ahead and go upstairs."

Nodding her head once, Tenten let go of Neji's hand, and she watched him. He turned and jumped off the porch with the elegant Hyuga grace. She watched him start towards Shikamaru's and Ino's house, before she turned and went inside.

After sliding the door shut behind her, Tenten sighed. Looking down at her ring finger, where her ring seemed to fit perfectly. A smile found it's way to her face, just thinking about what just happened, made the smile grow. She began walking to the stairs after a moment of standing there. While her mind was buzzing with thoughts of happiness, her body was aching with tiredness. _Why am I so tired now? Where was this tiredness when I was trying to go to sleep last night?_

She slowly made her way upstairs, her tiredness weighing down on her with each step she took down the hallway towards their bedroom. _I used to be able stay up all night and I wasn't even close to being as tired as I am now_. She thought, as she walked into her and Neji's room, then into the bathroom. Having to pee once again. _I went to the bathroom at least three times over the time I was supposed to be sleeping. The babies are sitting on my bladder once again. _

Once done in the bathroom, Tenten walked out, and began taking off her robe. Hanging it up on a hook in the closet, before walking to the bed. When she went to lay down, she didn't realize just how much her feet hurt until she was laying down. _Pregnant people problems. I should write a book about that. _She thought sarcastically, as she pulled the covers over her, feeling cozy right away.

After a moment of finding a comfortable position of laying on her right side, Tenten moved her hand with her ring on it in front of her. Looking at the ring, brought a smile back to her face. _I'm engaged. _She thought, realizing just how real this was now. She sat there staring at her ring so long she didn't realize there was someone else in the room, watching her. That someone had crossed the room in seconds, before she finally realized them.

Although she didn't panic, because she knew the chakra signature too well to even be worried for a second. The person had climbed onto the bed behind her, and was suddenly close to her. One of his arms slipped over her side, and rested on the hand she was admiring. "You need to sleep Tenten."

"Alright," Tenten agreed, resting her other hand under her pillow, and moving the hand he had been touching to rest gently on her baby bump. "I'll sleep." Feeling his hand move back to the hand that now rested on her baby bump, his finger's gently moving the ring on her finger back and forth. Eventually he settled by intertwining their fingers, just as he leaned over her a bit from behind.

"The three of you should sleep well," he said, kissing her temple, before moving so he was laying behind her again.

It didn't take much longer before the happy engaged couple was asleep comfortably beside each other.

**An four hours later, Naruto's and Hinata's house**

Barely halfway down the stairs, Hinata could already hear Naruto and Sasuke arguing in the kitchen. The two always seemed to find the most ridiculous things to argue about, and despite not being close enough to be within complete hearing range, Hinata was still able to tell that their argument was over something completely stupid.

Making it to the bottom of the stairs, Hinata only walked across the living room, to the kitchen archway. Her eyes finally on Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto, who was looking like he was about to tackle Sasuke right then, was seeming to be more of the loudness. Sasuke, who looked equally as heated as Naruto, still looked somewhat in control. Sighing heavily, Hinata just walked right into the kitchen, and right in-between them. "Would you two stop already? It's only seven thirty in the morning."

Just her presence in the kitchen, made both guys stop their argument cold. Sasuke stopped first. He just straight up walked away from Naruto, and to the kitchen table on the other side of the kitchen. Sitting in a chair calmly. Leaving Naruto standing there in the middle of the kitchen, awkwardly still holding up his fist where he had originally been threatening Sasuke.

"Naruto," Hinata said, her eyes cutting to the side to see Naruto still standing like that. "Remember that you're coming home from training today early. So you can't challenge Lee to sparring last minute, understand?"

Moving so he was standing with both arms casually behind his head, Naruto laughed. "I wouldn't forget that Hinata. You reminded me twice since we got up today, and five times last night before we went to sleep," he said, seeming so sure he would remember.

Hinata only blinked at Naruto, studying him with her eyes. Her eyes switched from Naruto to Sasuke, her mouth opening to speak, but Sasuke beat her to it. "I'll make sure we leave on time," he said, reassuring her.

"Alright, thanks," Hinata said, turning to start doing the dishes. Turning the handles to get the water running in the sink, she began picking up a towel, and she picked up the dish soap.

"Why did you have to ask him? I'll remember. I promise!" Naruto spoke, his voice sounding very irritated. His eyes glaring daggers at Sasuke.

Which Sasuke only looked back calmly. "Because you're memory is just as bad as Kakashi is at being on time."

Naruto opened his mouth to respond angrily, but was interrupted with the bang sound of their front door being slammed open. Which at that sound, Hinata practically jumped out of her skin, dropping the cup she was washing. It was only plastic, so it kind of bounced a little as it hit the floor.

Moving to pick up the cup, Naruto had forgotten his anger towards Sasuke. He scooped up the cup, and handed it to Hinata who had a frown on her face. Opening his mouth to speak, he was once again interrupted with the second sound of the slam of the door closing.

Hinata only jumped slightly this time, although it was accompanied with an eye roll. She put the cup back in the sink and picked up a plate. "Sakura is being extremely loud this morning." She stated, her frown still on her face.

"I'm surprised. She definitely wasn't awake enough this morning to be slamming doors," Sasuke said, his eyes going to the archway of the kitchen entrance at the sound of Sakura's footsteps. They sounded rather quick, not slow and heavy like she usually sounded like when she was tired.

When Sakura finally entered the kitchen, she looked rather alert. A grin on her face, her eyes going from Sasuke, to Naruto, then finally to Hinata. The grin only seeming to get wider as she continued looking to Hinata. Waiting for the Hyuga girl to say something.

"Sakura," she said, not turning away from the sink to face the pink haired girl. "Do you really have to be that loud? The doors shut just fine without being slammed."

Hearing what Hinata was saying was proving to be difficult, Sakura couldn't even focus on her own thoughts let alone what Hinata had been saying. She walked into the kitchen more towards Hinata. "Neji proposed to Tenten!"

"What?!" Hinata exclaimed, turning away from the sink so fast, the plate she had been washing slipped right out of her fingers.

Seeing the plate slip from her fingers, Naruto practically dived from where he was standing ten feet away, barely managing to catch the glass plate before it could hit the ground. He looked upward to see that Hinata didn't even recognize that she dropped the plate, she was only focused on Sakura who was standing close by now. Taking his chance, he jumped up from the ground, and placed the plate into the sink. Trying to get away from ending up in the middle of the girl's conversation.

"Neji proposed to Tenten!" Sakura repeated, her smile widening even more if that was even possible.

"Shut up!" Hinata exclaimed, laughing excitedly. "No way!"

"Yes way," Sakura said, laughing at Hinata's shock. "You're acting like I did when she told me."

"When did she tell you?" Hinata asked, turning to continue doing the dishes, while listening intently for Sakura's reply.

Sakura moved to the counter beside the sink. "When I went over there this morning to drop off the list of some stuff for the baby shower, Neji told me that Tenten was awake, but she was upstairs. He had been leaving for training, so I just went upstairs, and I was about to give her the list when I found out. She showed me the ring before she told me. I completely flipped out Hinata," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "She told me that they both had got up really early around five, and he was talking to her on the back porch. Then he just proposed to her while the sun was rising."

"No way!" Hinata exclaimed, accidentally moving her arm to the already clean pile of dishes, knocking most off the counter.

It was like slow motion, Naruto was across the kitchen, but saw the dishes falling. He practically ran across the kitchen, diving once again to try and catch the falling dishes. He caught two glass plates in his hands, one on his chest, and a bowl on his head. A few plastic cups he let fall on the floor.

Both the girls stopped their excitement, turning to look at Naruto. Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Sasuke. Who had suddenly appeared by Naruto, easily picking up the few plastics cups that Naruto didn't catch. "How about the two of you go into the living room away from the glass, while Naruto and I finish the dishes?" Sasuke suggested, seeing that considering that this was the third time Hinata had dropped or knocked the dishes to the floor, he could see it happening again.

Shrugging their shoulders, both Sakura and Hinata made their way into the living room. Sakura stepping over Naruto on her way out of the kitchen. Once both girls were in the living room, their chatter could still be heard, but not loud enough to make out words.

After both the girls left, Sasuke swiped the bowl off of Naruto's head. Rolling his eyes at Naruto as he got up. "I can't believe I'm actually going to say this, but you're reflexes for some reason are good this morning," he commented, putting the bowl back on the counter.

"Thanks, I guess," Naruto said, standing up, and putting the dishes he was holding on the counter as well. He went to turn on the water to finish the rest of the dishes then.

Sasuke only leaned against the counter beside the sink, looking out the window across the kitchen. "The Hyuga finally stepped up," he said, not really expecting or even listening for an answer from Naruto. His mind was on the pink haired girl sitting in the living room now, probably talking about how wonderful it was that Tenten was finally engaged to Neji. _Would Sakura say yes to me?_

**A couple hours later**

It was now around twelve in the afternoon. Sakura and Hinata were sitting inside the Uzumaki house. Sakura was on one couch, while Hinata was on the other.

"Sakura?" Hinata questioned, from her position of laying back on the couch. Her eyes looking up towards the ceiling as she waited for Sakura to respond.

Sakura sighed, as she turned her head so she was looking at Hinata. "Yes Hinata?"

"Are you alright?"

Hearing the question for about the hundredth time after yesterday, along with early that morning, wasn't exactly what Sakura wanted to hear. However since it was Hinata's first time asking it today, Sakura wasn't going to make it a big deal about it. "I think I am. I just really don't know anymore," she replied, rubbing her temple with her hand.

It was quiet for a moment, as Sakura continued to rub her temple. The ache coming from it was constant. "At first I thought the pain had only been a coincidence, but now I'm not sure. It seems to be happening more. Of course the pain isn't as bad as what I've been through before, but it's just different when the pain starts from inside of me instead of coming from outside," she said, almost not wanting to continue. Her mind consisted of a thousand thoughts just circling around her head like a never ending tornado.

"Sakura, I know all that. I asked if you're okay," Hinata said, now turning her head a bit to see Sakura.

Seeing Hinata's eyes on her now, Sakura sighed. Knowing there was no use in trying to get around what was really bothering her. "I'm scared, Hinata. Everyday we are coming closer to our due date. We're about to start our 33rd week, sure we are getting prepared, but I can't help but to be scared," she said, her eyes flicking from Hinata to her own baby bump. "Twins usually come early."

"Well believe me I am scared too. With everything that is starting to happen to us. For example since it seems every time we go somewhere they decide to start kicking so we can't go anywhere anymore." Hinata frowned at the last part. Thinking of how it was just Sakura and herself now. The other girls were walking about the village freely, not having gone through any pain like what happened to herself and Sakura yesterday.

It was Sakura's and Hinata's own decision's to stay home instead of go out with the girls shopping today. They knew that whatever was happening wasn't really predictable. That's why both Naruto and Sasuke stayed home with them earlier that morning, instead of going to training at eight like everyone else. They went to training about two hours late just to make sure the girls were doing well. Then both went to go meet with the rest of team seven and the other teams to get some training in.

Sakura sighed heavily again, her head still aching. She leaned back so she was lying on the couch, flat on her back. "Ino and Tenten are so lucky it hasn't happened to them. We'd could have gone with them if we didn't have those pains so badly yesterday."

"Yeah well we'll all be limited from doing much soon," Hinata said, crossing her arms over her head, to block the light from bothering her.

"What do you mean?" Sakura questioned, slightly confused as to what Hinata was getting at.

"We will all be having trouble getting around. Soon the guys are going to end up doing everything for us." Hinata sighed at the last part, thinking about how the guys already did a lot for them, and they still had eight weeks till their due date.

Sakura looked up at the ceiling, thinking about what Hinata said. "Don't even remind me. I don't want the guys to feel like they have to be with us all the time. It's not fair to them. Do you know the last time they went on a mission?" Her eye going back to Hinata, as Hinata shook her head. "It's been a while. I just feel so bad. Ever since we got pregnant they had these boundaries. Of making sure we were okay and spending a lot of time with us. What about Naruto being Hokage? He could have gone on missions by now that could give him more experience. I just can't help but feel that this is all of our faults."

"Believe me Sakura I feel the same way." Hinata agreed as she sighed, it has been a while since the guys left the village, and she knew they really wanted too. But, they were going to pretend like they didn't because they thought the girl's needed them all the time. "All of us girls feel that way."

After a few moments of silence, Sakura got an idea. "Hinata I think we should ask Tsunade about it. Tsunade could give them missions so they could at least get some time out of the village."

"We can do that when the guys go training next," Hinata said, already thinking of the guys next training session that was supposed to be later on that day. "Although when she does give the guys the mission, I don't think they'll accept it, but who cares. We're going to make them accept the mission."

"Why not now go ask her now?" Sakura asked, not really seeing a reason why they couldn't go now.

"Because Sasuke and Naruto are heading this way right now." Hinata responded.

"Okay well if they train tomorrow we can go talk to Tsunade about it." Sakura frowned, as they went into silence again. A thought popped into her mind, making her look to Hinata again. "Hinata before they get here, did you notice anything different about Sasuke this morning?"

"Well since you mentioned it, yes I have. I was wondering what it was about." Hinata saw Sakura's worried look, and immediately tried to think of something to reassure her. "Don't worry about it Sakura. For all we know he could just be mad about training or something." She ordered the worrying pink haired girl.

Sakura nodded, and leaned her head back against the pillows. _Why can't I ever relax. My head is killing me, and my back is starting to hurt. _That was when she felt the most painful kick out of the moments of pain the past few days. "Ow." She cried out, and sat up. The kick was directed at her ribs, and it was painful.

"Sakura!" Hinata exclaimed, seeing the pink haired girl sit up, then she doubled over in pain. "Shit." She cursed, as she tried to get up as quickly as she could, the weight from her belly making it difficult. She got over to Sakura finally, and sat down next to her on the couch. "Sakura?"

It took a minute, but Sakura finally responded. "That was really painful. Please get me some water," she said, trying to take a few deep breaths. But she only just cried out in pain again, as she felt the pain again. She clutched her stomach. Tears escaped from her eyes, as the kicks only got worse. "N-never m-mind. J-just g-get-t S-sasuk-ke."

"I don't want to leave you," Hinata said, noticing the tears on Sakura's face. She couldn't believe Sakura was stuttering, the pain must be really bad this time.

Sakura just shook her head. "G-go."

Hinata nodded, and walked quickly to the front door. As soon as she was outside she looked around, not wanting to go down the stairs. Finally she could see Sasuke and Naruto in the distance. She brought two fingers to her mouth, and whistled loudly, gaining their attention. "Get over here!" They were over to her in seconds.

"Hinata," Naruto said, jumping on to the porch. "What's wrong?" Noticing her worried expression.

Hinata's eyes just moved to look at Sasuke. "It's Sakura. It's really bad this time."

That was all Sasuke needed to hear, he jumped up the stairs, then was inside in seconds.

Naruto and Hinata followed him inside, worry matching on both of their faces. Why is the pain still happening? Could Sakura be going into labor soon?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like this chappie :)**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for new stories :)**


	37. Open Your Eyes

_Review:_

"_Hinata," Naruto said, jumping on to the porch. "What's wrong?" Noticing her worried expression._

_Hinata's eyes just moved to look at Sasuke. "It's Sakura. It's really bad this time."_

_That was all Sasuke needed to hear; he jumped up the stairs, and was inside in seconds._

_Naruto and Hinata followed him inside, worry matching on both of their faces. Why is the pain still happening? Could Sakura be going into labor soon?_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura groaned as the pain continued. The pain she has had before wasn't nearly as bad as it was this time. She knew she wasn't going into labor, because the pain wouldn't be coming like it was then. Not even a minute later she heard the door open with a slam against the wall. Sasuke appeared by her side. "Sakura?"

Sakura only shook her head. Attempting to open her mouth to speak, as another kick was felt against the area that the pain was centered at, she just closed her mouth, as she started crying harder.

Highly alarmed now at her tears, Sasuke sat down beside her, and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm here," he said, trying to soothe her. She just clutched her stomach again, and cried into his chest. He began to rub her back, as he looked over her head at Naruto, who had arrived with Hinata. Hinata had taken one look at him and Sakura, before she disappeared into the kitchen. "Go see what Hinata's doing in the kitchen. She might be able to help." Sasuke told Naruto, who stood there, staring wide eyed at Sakura.

"No need," Hinata said, walking out of the kitchen. With Sakura's glass of water that was half full in one hand, and she was balancing an open book in her other hand. She was reading a page, her eyes darting quickly around the page. Finally nodding, she dropped the book on the coffee table. She reached into her medical bag that she had placed on the coffee table yesterday after working at the hospital for a couple hours. Looking around for a moment before pulling out a bottle. She handed it to Naruto, as she moved closer to Sakura. "Open this, and give me one."

Naruto did just like she told him to. Opening the bottle with a little bit of trouble at first. Getting out one pill, he handed it to Hinata's waiting hand. "What is it?" He asked, considering the bottle did not have a label.

"In a minute, Naruto," Hinata said, focusing on what she was doing. Between two fingers, she crushed the pill, and sprinkled the now powder into the water. Looking at Sakura, who had turned her head to look at what she was doing. "This is going to taste awful, but you have to drink all of it." Hinata ordered as she held the glass to Sakura's mouth, and let her drink.

Right away, it was obvious the taste was just as horrible as Hinata said. Sakura had immediately pushed the glass away from her mouth, as she coughed. Which of course Hinata immediately frowned upon her doing. "Sakura, what did I say? You have to drink this."

Coughing a bit more, Sakura finally allowed Hinata to continue pouring the fowl tasting drink in her mouth. After a moment, Sakura finished the drink. Hinata just set the glass of water down, and she turned back to Sakura, who was coughing and crying at the same time. "Sakura just breathe. Don't choke yourself because you're crying so much."

"Hinata that was a bit insensitive," Naruto said, knowing that Hinata didn't mean that harshly, but he didn't think it was the right time to say that to Sakura. But, what did he know? He would never understand the girls and how they acted towards each other.

Hinata knew where Naruto was coming from, but she knew it wouldn't really bother Sakura. "I'm sure if she's offended, she'll tell me later."

Sakura finally sort of stopped crying after a moment, her coughing already almost over with. The pain a little less than what it was as whatever Hinata had gave her began to work. "Thanks Hinata," she mumbled, still leaning against Sasuke. The babies had stopped kicking the minute he touched her, but the pain still remained.

Hinata smiled softly, inwardly she was still extremely worried, but she didn't want Sakura to see it. "It's not that big of a deal. Don't get all soft on me."

Sakura saw Hinata's smile, but knew that it was obvious Hinata was still worried. Bringing her thoughts back to the problem at hand, she brought her hands back to her rounded stomach. The severe pain had faded for the most part, however pain still remained. It was bad, but it was tolerable. She was a ninja after all, she could handle some pain. "It still hurts."

"She's not going into labor is she?" Naruto asked, coming a bit closer.

As soon as Naruto said that, Sasuke's eyes went wide, as he looked at Hinata. "Is she?" He asked, trying to hide the panic feeling he felt. He knew it was too early for her to go into labor, but what if she was?

Hinata sighed, and took another look at Sakura. _Sakura obviously knows that it's not labor. She doesn't even seemed panicked at the idea, so that's an obvious no. _"I don't think so," she said before using Naruto's arm to help lower herself down to sitting on her knees. "Sit at the edge of the couch." She told Sakura.

Sakura hesitated at first, but finally complied. She kept a hand on Sasuke's knee as she scooted closer to the edge.

Holding her hands up, Hinata looked at both before beginning to seek her chakra within. Something she hadn't done in a while. After a moment, her hands lit up a light green color.

The sight of the green chakra immediately made Naruto step forward. "Hinata, you don't need to be using chakr- woah!"

Hinata had pulled him by his hand downward so he was sitting on the floor beside her. "Calm down Naruto. This is simple medical chakra. If it was going to need me to do something more complex that could risk anything, I wouldn't be doing this," she explained before she placed her hands on Sakura's stomach. Feeling the reason for Sakura's remaining pain almost immediately. "No wonder why that hurt so bad. They cracked a rib."

"Really?" Sakura asked, now curious. She moved her hand so she could see for herself, but Hinata only swatted her hand away. "What?" She asked, seeing Hinata's look of 'stop bothering me'. "I've never broken a rib before. I've bruised one, but never broke one."

Hinata rolled her eyes, at Sakura's curiosity. "It's not something to be curious about. If you keep moving around, you are going to cause yourself more pain," she said, before she went to work using her medical chakra to fix Sakura's rib. The crack was small enough that she wasn't worried about using her chakra.

"Sakura, you really need to talk to the doctor about this," Sasuke said, his eyes seeing Sakura visibly relax as Hinata healed her. "I really don't like seeing you in that much pain." He looked to Hinata then, seeing the Hyuga girl concentrate, but knew that she was going through the same thing as Sakura. "You should too."

"He's right," Naruto agreed, thinking about Hinata having a similar experience to Sakura's that morning. Although there was no broken ribs then, but Hinata was in pain. The two of the them were the reason that he and Sasuke didn't stay at training that long. They wanted to come back and check on the girls. _I'm glad we did too. There is no way Hinata could have gotten to us that quickly if we were still at the training grounds._

Sakura sighed, thinking about how Tsunade told them. "I guess I can research some stuff on that. I just really hate going to the doctor." She leaned into Sasuke again when Hinata was done. He instantly had his an arm snaked around her back to pull her even closer to him. She sighed and rested her hands on her stomach.

"Oh that reminds me," Hinata started, before getting ready to get up. Naruto helped her stand up, as he stood as well. Once Hinata was up, she went turned towards the table her bag and the book was on. She picked up the book, and turned to Sakura. "Did you ever plan on listening to Tsunade when she told you to look into what could be wrong with you? Which I might add, was two days ago." Her expression now showed a little bit of anger.

Sakura was about to retort with a smart come back, but she stopped. Closing her open mouth when realizing what Hinata was getting at. "I guess I probably should have," she said, hating to admit she was wrong.

Hinata's frown deepened at Sakura's admission. "Yes you should have!" She exclaimed, trying to prevent from raising her voice was proving to be harder and harder. "That could have prevented what just happened. I-" She stopped, taking a deep breath. Trying to keep her anger in check. "I'm not even going to go there. I just hope you realize that you're an idiot, Sakura." She said before going to sit on the other couch.

Sakura rolled her eyes, sarcasm just begging to be let out. "Gee thanks Hinata," she said, her eyes flickering from Hinata to the book in her hands. "Glad to know I've got your support."

Naruto went to sit next to Hinata. "Is that the book?" He changed the subject, pointing at the book in Hinata's hands.

Hinata opened the book, before she began flipping through the pages. "Yeah it is. Sakura was just lucky I noticed it on the table when I went into the kitchen. Or she'd probably still be in pain."

"What in the hell did you give me anyways?" Sakura questioned, having not been able to process what it was due to it's foul taste.

The question brought a smirk to Hinata's lips. "A food pill."

"What the hell?" Sasuke asked, completely unbelieving that a simple pill could stop all that pain. "That makes absolutely no sense. A food pill managed to stop all of that?"

Hinata nodded at his question. "The food pill and you did the trick," she said, grinning at Sasuke's look, trying to hide his embarrassment when she said that he had helped. "Let me explain," she said, stopping flipping the page, before looking back up at them. "I read the passage Tsunade suggested in the medical book, it explained several different theories why that pain could happen. Most of the time babies kick when they are telling you what they need. If their hungry, tired, or anything like that."

Sakura sighed. "Hinata that doesn't expla-"

"Let me finish," Hinata interrupted Sakura, before she could continue. Looking back down at the open book, Hinata looked for the paragraph she read before helping Sakura. "The main reason why they kick like that is because of your stress levels. The other reason is that if you aren't getting enough rest, or if your not eating enough, they'll kick like that." She explained, thinking of how both she and Sakura did seem to be stressed a lot more than the other two girls.

"The stress part is really obvious," Sakura said, thinking of the long list of things she was stressed about. "That baby shower, the people after us, and how close we're getting to the end of our pregnancy. That's just a small amount of what I'm stressed about."

"Same here," Hinata agreed, closing the book, and set it on her lap. "Stress is the obvious reason."

Naruto looked to Sakura, then Hinata. "Don't be offended when I say this, but you two usually do sleep and eat a lot."

Sakura shook her head. "If you look at it, we really don't." She crossed her arms. "We only get around maybe nine hours of sleep. We go to bed late, and wake up earlier than usual. Most pregnant woman who were ninjas before they were pregnant should sleep around eleven to twelve hours. The more time asleep is better."

Hinata nodded, in agreement with Sakura. "And yeah we do eat a lot, but we don't eat enough for twins on a regular basis."

With a yawn, Sakura smiled a bit. "The difference between the two of us and Ino and Tenten, is that we do sleep, but if we wake up we won't go back to sleep. We'll get up. No matter what time it is or how much sleep we've already gotten. On top of that we try to much to control our cravings. That's how it's always been for us."

It was quiet for a moment. "So all you two need to do to stop the pain, is to sleep and eat more." Sasuke said, processing it, before smirking. "That won't be a problem."

"I'm so excited," Sakura said, her voice showing sarcasm.

Hinata laughed at Sakura's sarcasm. Although she was complaining in a way, Hinata could tell that Sakura really didn't mind the idea of sleeping and eating more. _I definitely don't mind it._ "If it will keep the pain away I am sure you would be more than wiling to satisfy your cravings."

Sakura rolled her eyes, but stared down at her stomach. "It's not like have a choice, right?"

"What do you mean Sakura?" Hinata asked, confused on Sakura's tone.

"Well as you said they kick hard because they need something I would do anything for these babies." Sakura got out of Sasuke's arms, and stood up, and leaned against the arm of the couch. "Even if it means I have to waste more time sleeping, and eating more crazy food combinations."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "You're so overdramatic Sakura," she said, as she stood up as well. "But if we do have to listen to the cravings more, I am going to Blossom's. I need something really chocolaty."

"Well I would join you but I am going to start on the other end of the deal," Sakura paused, uncrossing her arms, as she stood up straighter. "Sleep."

Hinata smiled, knowing that Sakura was already feeling better. "Naruto do you want to join me? We can go get ramen first," she asked, her eyes going to her blonde boyfriend, who was still sitting on the couch.

Naruto jumped up. "Hell yeah!" He exclaimed, as he speed walked over to Hinata.

"Calm down dobe," Sasuke said, standing up from where he was sitting on the other couch. Seeing the blonde's reaction to his words, made a smirk appear on his face. Before Naruto could so much as say a word, Sasuke took Sakura's hand, as he began to lead her to the front door. Although Naruto didn't let Sasuke get away easily, he began to follow the other two to the door, intent on challenging Sasuke. But, he felt a hand catch his. Realizing it was Hinata, he stopped.

"Let it go Naruto," she said, her white eyes bright. Small laughter coming from her. "You two fight like brothers. So shouldn't you get along at some time?"

Hearing her laugh, made a smile come to Naruto's face. Without saying anything else, he held the front door open for Hinata, before walking after her outside. When out on the porch, he saw Sakura and Sasuke had already made it to the end of the walkway. Both were waiting for the two of them.

Once Naruto had helped Hinata down the stairs, he walked alongside her till they met the other two. He turned to look at Sakura. "I hope you feel better."

Hearing that from Naruto, brought a smile to her face. "Thank you Naruto," she said sincerely. "Now go eat your ramen." He nodded at her words, before taking Hinata's hand, and the two of them left.

Watching them leave, before turning to start walking over to their own house. Sakura looked over at Sasuke, who was looking right back at her. "Did you eat already?" She asked him, thinking of how it was a little past noon, he probably already had something to eat at training earlier.

"Yeah, I ate lunch at training," he said, as they made it to their own house. Which was only twenty feet distance from Naruto's, but they had been walking at a slower casual pace. He immediately, helped Sakura up the stairs. Her hand on the railing as well, to keep herself extra sturdy.

"Alright then," she said, as they entered the house. While he closed the door, she began waddling into the kitchen. _He'll be following me in no time. _She thought, as she began to run the water for the dishes. No surprise when Sasuke came into the kitchen not even a minute later. _I am starting to become a psychic. _

"Do you want something to eat before you go take a nap?" Sasuke asked her, moving so he was standing beside the sink. "I'll fix anything you want. Anything at all."

"I can get something to eat after I sleep," Sakura said, starting to work on cleaning a plate that had been at the top of the growing pile of dishes. "I really want to sleep first. Then I can eat whatever I want after I wake up." Her bangs slipped out from where they were tucked behind her ear, getting in her face. Since she had soap all over her hands, she couldn't get them out of the way. She cursed under her breath, putting the plate down, so she could rinse the soap off her hands.

Sasuke noticed the hair in her face, and only tucked it back behind her ear. Then he used the same hand to turn her head gently to look at him. "Let me finish the dishes, and you go ahead and go lie down. I don't mind."

Sakura, without looking away from Sasuke, turned the faucet off, and dried her hands with a hand towel. "Thank you."

"I love you Sakura," Sasuke said, moving closer to her. Kissing her forehead gently. "I really hope this works."

Sakura didn't say anything for a moment, enjoying him being close to her. "I love you too." She replied finally, before he kissed her lips.

When they broke the kiss, Sakura's eyes watched him for a moment longer before she turned away.

Sasuke's eyes lingered on her until she was out of the kitchen. Turning to the sink, he turned the water back on, and he began to wash the dishes. _I can talk to her after she wakes up._

**Upstairs in Sakura's room**

As soon as she walked into her bedroom, she immediately began to take off her clothes, wanting to be in her pajamas as soon as possible. After taking a moment of having to awkwardly get her pants off her legs without losing balance, she pulled out some pajamas from her closet. Putting on her maternity navy blue tank top with her white shorts. _Time to rest. _She closed the curtains on the window, so the light in the room dimmed. Then she climbed into bed, laying down on the comfy mattress. After covering herself with her blanket, she snuggled into her fluffy pillows. She could already feel herself being sucked into dreams.

**A couple hours later, Tenten's POV**

It was around two thirty, and it was quiet in the house. Tenten was laying down in her and Neji's bed, the clock ticking by. She had been pretty relaxed. She went to bed around six that morning with Neji, and woke up again around nine when Neji got up to get ready for training. Then Sakura came over, and after Sakura left around ten she went back to sleep. She woke up only about ten minutes ago, feeling well rested, but too lazy to get up.

It was really quiet and peaceful in the house. Being home alone wasn't usually her favorite thing, but today the peace was so alluring for some reason. That was until she began getting an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. At first she breathed a little to see if it would pass, but then it grew stronger. Nausea suddenly hit her. Sitting up quickly from her bed, her hand flew to her mouth, as she threw the blankets off her. Struggling slightly to get up from the bed. Once up she walked quickly into the bathroom, closing the door with a slam.

Only a few minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, and moved to sit on the bed. _I didn't feel sick today. So why did I just throw up? _Tiredly she began to rub her stomach, feeling her previous energy disappear. _I still feel a bit nauseous. But, this can't get any worse right? _Then Neji just had to open the bedroom door at that moment.

**Neji's POV**

He entered his and Tenten's room to find Tenten sitting on the edge of their bed, her face flushed, hair pulled up into a sloppy ponytail, and her bangs sticking slightly to her face due to sweat. Recognizing that she had obviously just got sick he walked quickly into the bathroom, got a hand towel, ran cool water over it for a moment, and was back by her side in seconds.

**Normal POV**

"Tenten, what's wrong?" Neji asked as he dabbed at her face with the towel.

Tenten sighed, the cool towel felt heavenly against her warm forehead. "I just got sick obviously," she retorted in an irritated sounding tone. _What does this mean? Why would I get sick? It may just be something that I ate or… I don't know._

Neji stopped dabbing, and held the cool towel against her forehead gently. "Tenten are you oka-"

"I don't know," Tenten interrupted him, already seeing the worried look on his face. "I'm going to find my notebook. Then I can see if there is anything to explain, I feel like the doctor said something about this, but I can't remember. If not then I can assume it's just normal till my next doctors appointment when I can ask about it." She was going to move to get up, but Neji's hand holding the towel against her forehead stopped her.

"Hold this to your forehead," Neji told her. When she had her hand on the cool hand towel, he let his own hand fall as he stood up. "You're not going to be able to find it soon. You've got a lot of things on the desk. It's a mess." He activated his byakugan to make the process faster. He went over to the desk, and starting moving the several books, clothes, and other random items around. Finally, he got to her notebook. He walked back to her with it in hand. Sitting down beside her again, he handed it to her, putting his hand back on the towel at her forehead. She just began shuffling through the pages.

Tenten found the page she was looking for and began to read. Soon she closed the book, and was about to toss it on the floor, but Neji took it from her before she could. While he went to go place it back on the desk, Tenten spoke. "Basically after I start my third trimester if I am stressed or nervous I can make myself sick," she paused, taking the hand towel from her forehead, she flipped it to its other side, before placing it back on her forehead. "Which doesn't make sense because I wasn't really doing anything before it happened."

"What were you thinking about?" Neji asked, moving to sit beside her on the bed. Once again reaching for the towel she had been pressing on her forehead. He held it for her, so she just moved her hand away, and let it fall to rest on her belly.

"Well I was thinking about how hectic the next couple days is going to be. With all the planning, then the actual baby shower," she answered truthfully. Although she kind of doubted it was the actual reason for her throwing up. She was only slightly stressed about that stuff. "That must have been what caused it."

"Don't think about it then. The baby shower is going to happen sooner than you realize. Once it's over you'll have less to stress about," Neji told her, although he knew how hard it was to stop thinking about something when it's all you could think about. That's how he felt before he proposed to her that morning.

"Okay I guess I can try that," Tenten agreed slowly, not really sure what else to say. Because she knew that whatever reason she was getting sick for wasn't a good thing.

**Four hours later, around six thirty, Sakura's room**

Sakura had been sleeping real good until she felt the pressure change on her bed. She opened her eyes to see what it was. "Shit, it's dark in here!" She exclaimed, seeing complete darkness. She could feel the bed shaking a bit. She looked over to the source, and slowly she could make out the form of her boyfriend. "Sasuke Uchiha, you better not be laughing at me." She tried to threaten, her voice a little shaky considering she just woke up.

Sasuke stopped his silent laughter, as he leaned forward, and turned on her lamp. Having to hold back laughter once again when she immediately covered her eyes with her arms. "Did you really have to turn the light on?" She complained, accompanied with a groan.

Managing to hold back his laughter, Sasuke settled on a smirk. "What do you want to eat?" He asked, as he sat down on her bed. "Because after you eat I am taking you somewhere

"Where are you going to take me?" Sakura asked, now curious. Slowly she removed her arms from in front of her face as she stretched, not bothering to sit up.

"That's going to be a surprise. Just tell me what you want to eat," Sasuke replied, watching her stretch.

"Fine. I want…" She paused, tapping her fingers on her belly a bit, trying to think of anything she was craving. "I want waffles."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, wanting to laugh, but once again he tried to hide it with a smirk. Although this time it was more of a fail when he let out his laughter, at her questioning look.

Sakura frowned, watching him laugh at her, and trying to hide it. "Don't laugh at me Sasuke," she said, rolling her eyes at him. "You asked me what I wanted, and I want waffles." She felt a couple kicks, and felt surprised that it wasn't painful. "Okay -let me correct that- they want waffles." She said, moving a hand to rest on her belly. Rubbing in small circles with the tips of her fingers.

That made Sasuke laugh. "Whatever you say Sakura," he said, before he kissed her forehead. He got up then, and left her bedroom.

Sakura waited till he shut her door before she got up. Once standing, she walked to her closet. "I might as well change if he is taking me somewhere. Considering I have no idea where he's taking me." Looking in her closet, she decided she really didn't feel like wearing shorts and a shirt. She moved to the rack that had her dresses. She searched through her maternity dresses, and settled on a white one that went down to her knees, and was had halter top that tied behind her neck.

Taking the dress with her to the bathroom, she left it on the counter while she used the bathroom. After she finished, she took her pajamas off, and left them on the counter for when she would go to sleep later on. Staring at the dress for a moment, she sighed. _I only bought this a couple weeks ago, but I hope this still fits me. _She thought as she began slipping it over her head. To her pleasant surprised the dress still fit her well, a little more snug than it had a couple weeks before, but it felt just right. And despite her big belly it still flowed around her when she walked.

Walking out of her bathroom, she picked her brush off the top of her dresser, and ran it quickly through her hair. After she felt no more tangles, she put the brush down, turned off the lamp beside her bed, then walked out of her room. As she slowly waddled down the hallway towards the stairs, she sighed when she felt a new craving. _Whip cream and blue berries sound great right now. Oh, and chocolate syrup. Maybe even strawberries. I should have told Sasuke this when he asked what I was craving._

Once she got down the stairs, she made her way into the kitchen where Sasuke was no where to be seen. But the smell of waffles caught her attention right away. When she actually got to the table she smiled. Sasuke had also put a can of whip cream, a bottle of chocolate syrup, a bottle of strawberry syrup, a bottle of regular syrup, several different fruits on a plate, and more toppings. _He reads minds, I swear. _

Sitting down, Sakura began to think about how she was going to do this. It didn't take long for her nose to pick up on the smells, and she let her cravings take over. Going to get anything else from the fridge or from the cabinets if she wanted it. Soon she had waffles, with a bunch of whip cream, strawberries and blueberries, the chocolate and regular syrup, chocolate chips, and cinnamon sprinkled over the top.

When she actually began to eat, was when Sasuke finally appeared in the kitchen. He was no longer in his ninja gear, but in dark grey knee length cargo shorts, and a dark blue t-shirt that showed off his muscles well.

She must of stared longer than necessary when she finally noticed he had started smirking. "Like what you see?" Sasuke asked, seeing her cheeks turn red made him chuckle.

Knowing her cheeks were probably the color of tomatoes, Sakura only rolled her eyes. "Asshole," She muttered under her breath, knowing very well that he could hear her.

Hearing what she said, only made him smirk even more. "Hn." He sat in the chair across from her, and looked at her waffles. Seeing everything she had on there made him never want anything sugary again. "That looks like a heart attack waiting to happen."

"And I think it looks like delicious," Sakura retorted, getting a big forkful, and putting it in her mouth. It certainly was satisfying her craving.

Watching her eat that made Sasuke wonder if she had any taste buds at all. He knew she loved sweets, but this was a little much. A strong scent hit his nose, and he raised an eyebrow. "Is that cinnamon I smell? I don't remember putting that out on the table."

"Yep," Sakura said, before taking another bite of her waffle. Chewing it rather quickly so she could reply. "I got some from the spice cabinet."

The smell of cinnamon seemed to grow stronger, and he began to wonder exactly how much did she have on her waffles. "Geez Sakura, how can you eat cinnamon like that? You've got like three spoonfuls on your waffles." He watched as she sprinkled some more chocolate chips on her waffles.

"It tastes fine to me," she said, her eyes meeting his before going back to her waffles. It looked and smelled appetizing to her, that's how her cravings worked. _At least I'm not craving honey dango covered in wasabi. Temari told me she craved that once in the later part of pregnancy, and she couldn't even comprehend why in the world her baby wanted that._

Sasuke watched her take a few more bites. _I'll never understand cravings I guess. _He saw the smile on her face, and he sighed. _If she likes it I guess I can't really complain. _

Sakura knew where Sasuke was coming from. She usually would not eat so much cinnamon like she was, but for some reason she craved it like there was no tomorrow. The spiciness didn't even bother her like it usually would. She continued to eat, and also continued to ignored his glances towards her food. After she finished the last bite, she began to tap her fingers on the table.

"What is it Sakura?" Sasuke asked, after a moment of having her stare at him while he stared back. He moved to pick up her plate, along with some of the stuff that needed to go back into the refrigerator. He watched her tap her fingers, he knew something was on her mind.

"What do you mean?" Sakura questioned, still tapping her fingers on the table. Not a hundred percent focused on what he was saying.

"You're tapping your fingers," he said, his eyes breaking away from hers, as he turned to walk to the sink. "So that means something is going on inside that head of yours." He stated, putting her plate in the sink, and then the other stuff back into the refrigerator.

"I am trying to figure out what you would want to show me," Sakura said, her eyes moving to where she was tapping her fingers. Taking her other hand, she held her hands together to keep from tapping.

Looking out the kitchen window, Sasuke noticed that the sunset was almost all the way over, and the dark sky had taken over for the most part. _Well it is still a little early, but by the time we actually get there it'll be dark. So I guess I can take her. _"We can go now."

"Alright," Sakura said, as she got up from the table, stretching her hands over her head.

Sasuke moved back to the table to get the cinnamon and the can of whip cream. However when he moved to grab the can of whip cream, Sakura only grabbed it before he could. He watched her shake the can as she walked to the refrigerator. Tipping the can upward, she sprayed the whip cream into her mouth, before putting the can in the refrigerator. He only moved to put the cinnamon back in the spice cabinet. Turning to her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "You've got a little something here."

"Wher-"

Sasuke interrupted Sakura, by licking her cheek where some whip cream was. Before she could so much as make a sound, he moved and captured her lips. His tongue licking up some more whip cream, before he stepped back. Smirking at her look of pleasant surprise. He only licked his own lips. "I guess I can still handle sweet stuff," he said, before walking out of the kitchen.

A smile formed on her face, before she moved to follow him. Excitement ran through her, as the two of them began to head outside. She usually didn't like not knowing what was going on, but today she liked it. She liked the feeling of surprise. _You two really are changing me. _She thought, looking down at her belly. She knew that before she got pregnant, she hated surprises, and she even remembered having held Naruto over the side of a waterfall by his feet when he tried surprising her during one of their missions. She could still hear him apologizing over and over, and begging that she wouldn't drop him.

When they got outside Sasuke picked her up suddenly. "It will go by faster, just close your eyes." He told her, and she just nodded. When he did start moving, Sakura immediately wrapped her arms around her baby bump, not sure where else to put her hands other than there. It seemed like seconds to her before he stopped again, and gently put her down. "Open your eyes."

She complied, and was surprised when she opened them. Instead of darkness, she saw light. They were at the team seven training grounds. But, instead of the usual training ground he had put light's on every tree around it, and on the three posts. He put extra lights around the one Naruto was often tied to when they were genin. In the middle of the training ground was a blanket spread out. She turned to him, at a loss for words. When she did manage to say something, her tone showed her surprise. "Wow this is really amazing. When did you do this?"

"When you were asleep I came out here," Sasuke said, reaching out his hand to take hers. He then led her over to the blanket, and stopped. "Just for you."

"If I didn't know better Sasuke Uchiha, I would say you're growing soft," she said, her eyes on him, who just seemed a lot brighter with the lights shining on them. "This is really beautiful though. Is this why you were acting weird this past week?"

"Not exactly," Sasuke said, his eyes moving from her to the side. It was quiet for a moment, Sasuke's look changed from his usual smirk to a more serious face. Most would say he looked slightly nervous. "The real reason is because of this." He turned her by her hand, to face him, and he knelt down on one knee. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a black velvety box. As he opened the lid to the box, he spoke. "Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N: AHHHHHHHHHH! The ending of the chapter was my favorite part to write (loving me some SASUSAKU romance). And what do you all think could be wrong with Tenten? Is the nausea just a normal thing, or could it be more serious?**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for new stories :)**


	38. Keeping Secrets

_Review:_

"_If I didn't know better Sasuke Uchiha, I would say you're growing soft," she said, her eyes on him, who just seemed a lot brighter with the lights shining on them. "This is really beautiful though. Is this why you were acting weird this past week?"_

"_Not exactly," Sasuke said, his eyes moving from her to the side. It was quiet for a moment, Sasuke's look changed from his usual smirk to a more serious face. Most would say he looked slightly nervous. "The real reason is because of this…" He turned her by her hand, to face him, and he knelt down on one knee. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a black velvety box. As he opened the lid to the box, he spoke. "Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?"_

* * *

**The next morning, the 20****th**** of March **

_I'll never forget about what happened last night. _Sakura, her hands resting carefully on her rounded belly, turned herself so she was now facing the direction of the window. Her eyes could just barely make out the wooden outline of the window, and that was pretty much all she could actually somewhat see. The darkness of the room was mainly due to the fact that it was early in the morning, the sun hadn't even begun to rise yet.

She had been awake for a little over an hour, snuggled up in her warm and cozy bed. Why would she even bother with the light now? With the only thing that was on her mind was what happened last night, she could deal with a little darkness.

_Flashback:_

"_Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?" _

_Sakura felt tears come to her eyes, and her hands left her stomach to cover her mouth in shock. Here she was, completely oblivious to why he was acting strange for the past week, and now he was down on one knee proposing to her. After blinking back the tears Sakura nodded her head quickly. "Yes," she said, a smile on her face. The next thing she knew he was standing up again, and he kissed her._

_When he pulled back he slid the ring on her finger. "I love you Sakura."_

"_I love you too, Sasuke." _

_End of Flashback_

Sakura lifted up her hand, her eyes adjusting a bit to observe the ring. The sparkly princess cut diamond was clear and obvious despite the darkness in the room. Sasuke, being his usual self went above and beyond on ring was just right for her. Sasuke knew her well.

After sitting there for a few more minutes she sat up, looking out her window. She noticed that in the distance the sky was beginning to lighten finally, meaning the sun rise would start soon. Her clock read 5:45 in the morning. Scowling when she realized the time, she moved her feet so they touched the cold floor beside her bed. _Why do I keep waking up so early?_ _What can I do to entertain myself? _

She sat there on the side of her bed, her hands on her belly, feeling her babies move and kick. _Well I'm not the only one who's awake I guess. _She thought, loving feeling them move. Her eyes lit up when she realized something. "I know what I can do. Sasuke can entertain me." _More like, I can get on Sasuke's nerves till he gets up. _She thought, before standing up slowly. Walking towards her door with Sasuke in mind.

**A few hours later**

"I'm so bored," Ino complained. She was sitting, leaning against a tree, and watching the teams train. Sakura, who was sitting beside her, had nodded her head in agreement.

"You're not the only one," she said, re-braiding her pink hair for the fifteenth time since she arrived at the training grounds with Sasuke almost two hours ago. She accomplished getting on his nerves enough to where he got up, and went downstairs with her to have breakfast. Her eyes caught a glance at her left hand, where her ring finger was bare. _Why did I agree to Sasuke to wait before telling everyone that we're engaged?_

In his words, Sasuke only suggested to her to take the ring off until they announced it at the baby shower the next day. Sakura didn't really agree that it was just a suggestion. She would say it was more of bribing her with her favorite strawberry cream pancakes that morning to get her to go along with his idea. Now she more than obviously regretted agreeing to his "suggestion" since her ring finger was now bare.

"Please, you two are being over dramatic," Hinata said, gaining both Ino's and Sakura's attention. Her eyes had been glued to the spar between Naruto and Sasuke across the training ground. Both men were beginning to sweat now, as they had been fighting for well over fifteen minutes. Neither giving in, but both were clearly getting exhausted. She had been focusing more on their fight, but she was also partially listening to Sakura and Ino's conversation. "You two act like you're not used to sitting around doing nothing. That's all we've been doing these past few weeks, past few months even."

"Come on Hinata," Sakura said, her eyes moving from Hinata towards the sky. "While you and Tenten are actually interested in watching the guys fight, both Ino and I are completely uninterested at the moment."

"You act like there's something wrong with that." Tenten spoke, as she crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes moving from Neji's and Shikamaru's spar. Both Sakura and Ino had been going through a lot more back pain that both she and Hinata had been. The two had come to the training grounds that morning already complaining. "Believe it or not we are kunoichi, and this was our day to day lifestyle before we got pregnant."

Both Ino and Sakura didn't respond to the to the other girl's words, they both just shared a look of annoyance. They both could do little things like that. Just share a simple look and the other could just guess what they were thinking or feeling. Being friends for a long time was an advantage that at a younger age neither realized how much it would be cherished like it was now.

"What else are we going to need for the baby shower? I know you and Ino went and looked around for stuff yesterday, while Hinata and I were stuck inside." Sakura dropped her hair, and looked towards Tenten. Waiting for a response.

"Both Ino and I found a few things; Temari helped us pick most out." Tenten replied, turning away from watching the sparring once more. Her eyes going from Sakura, then to Hinata. "Hinata, you are totally going to love the décor stuff we picked yesterday."

The conversation switched full on towards the girls baby shower, however no matter how much Ino tried listening, her mind was traveling elsewhere. The sounds of the girls voices faded, as her eyes focused on the training ground. The only sounds she heard now were the clash of weapons, grunts of pain or irritation, the sensei's corrections, and complaints at what the sensei's said.

They were at the training grounds, because today was the last day the guys could train before having to go on their mission in a couple days. Since tomorrow was the baby shower, the guys couldn't have a hard training session the day before their mission.

As her eyes swept over the training grounds, the sounds started going away till she heard nothing. Her mind only processing what she was seeing, which was a lot of green trees, bushes, and grass. _What is going on with me? I'm always focused when I hear anything about shopping or anything about the baby shower. But, something is bothering me. My mind can't even begin to focus on that. It's like I feel something. I feel like something's not right or not where it's supposed to be._

Feeling like her legs were cramping up, Ino carefully stood up, and paced slowly to loosen her muscles. She was looking around the training ground, her eyes ending up focusing on a spot directly across the training ground from her. That's when her feeling of something not being right or where it's supposed to be got really strong, as she noticed something was heading towards the training grounds from in the forest. Recognizing what it was before a few seconds passed by. The feeling of fear and panic suddenly fell into her mind. "Stop!" She yelled out at the few people still sparring.

The few that were sparring was Shikamaru and Neji, Sasuke and Naruto, and Kiba and Sai. Her voice had gained most everyone's attention right away. Shikamaru noticed her start to walk forward, almost in direct line of where Naruto and Sasuke were sparring. He went into action then, using his jutsu, he suddenly kneeled on one knee, his shadow stretched forward till it reached both Naruto's and Sasuke's. Stopping both of them. His eyes going back to Ino. "What's going on?"

Ino only could point in the direction of the figure, her mind seeming to forget how to make words. Shikamaru had stopped Naruto's and Sasuke's sparring just in time, as the figure heading towards them, had finally entered the actual open area of the training ground. Gaining everyone's attention. The figure was obvious to be a young girl, although with the speed she was going, she looked like a blur.

Ino had only walked forward a good twenty feet from where she had been previously standing before recognizing the young girl. She had stopped walking, when the little blur made contact with her.

"Nana!" Exclaimed the young girl, hugging Ino's legs tightly, as her long honey blonde hair seemed to sway with the quick stop she made. A grin on her face, as she looked up towards Ino.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Ino said, while she unwrapped the young girl's arms from around her legs. She moved slowly downwards, till she was on her knees, finally eye level with the girl, before she wrapped her arms around the small girl in a hug.

Noticing that the danger of Naruto and Sasuke accidentally injuring the young girl or Ino was gone; Shikamaru released them from his shadow jutsu. Which he would have normally enjoyed watching them both almost fall over when he gave them their control back, but he was more focused on Ino.

Ino noticed she had been holding her breath, and instantly released the air in her lungs. Trying to breath normally again, now that the girl was alright. "Misa, that was extremely dangerous."

Despite the seriousness in Ino's tone, the young girl giggled, pulling back a bit in the hug. "But, Nana, I couldn't wait to see you." Hearing the young girl giggle so carefree, made Ino slightly lose the thought of being angry that the girl would just risk herself by running through the training grounds so recklessly.

"You could have been hurt," she said, looking into Misa's eyes that only seemed to mirror her own light baby blue ones. "You've got to promise me you won't ever do that again."

Nodding her head furiously, Misa giggled again. "I'm so happy to see you Nana." She gushed, her grin stretching wider on her face. Her eyes lit up with her obvious happiness.

Finally breaking her seriousness, Ino's lips wavered slightly from their disapproving frown, until her smile finally broke through. "I'm happy to see you too Misa," she said, once again having the young girl throw her small arms around her in a hug.

While the other three girls awed at the sight of the two hugging, the other ninja's that had been watching this little exchanged kind of gave up on training at the moment, and moved towards the sides of the training grounds to take a break.

"Ino, now isn't really a good time to have a reunion in the middle of the training grounds." Asuma's eyes went from the young girl to his blonde female student. His hand twitching to reach back and pull out a cigarette, but he held back at the sight of the young girl.

Knowing her sensei was right, Ino sighed. "What are you doing here?" She asked, finally getting Misa to step back slightly so she could see her face. But, she noticed that Misa's eyes were focusing on something over her shoulder, already distracted from what she asked.

"Let's go take her to find her mother. She's probably worried sick." Came none other than Sakura's voice. Which Ino knew right away was the reason for Misa's attention leaving their own conversation.

"Saki-chan!" Misa shouted excitedly, causing Ino to cover her ears from the loudness. The young girl moved around Ino and towards the pink haired girl right away.

Sakura had just managed to get up-with Sasuke's help-when she had small arms wrapped around her legs, just like Ino had a moment ago. Taking a different approach than Ino had at first, Sakura rested her hand on top of Misa's head, a smile on her face. "Hello Misa. You're dress looks really pretty today."

Misa only stepped back from Sakura, a grin on her face. "I picked it out for Nana. It's her favorite color," she said, smoothing down the wrinkles on the dark purple thin strapped dress. She had on a white undershirt that had white puffy sleeves that stopped a little past her shoulders. Her honey blonde hair went down her back, and was straight like Ino's besides a few random parts that had a slight curl.

"I'm sure she loves it," Sakura said, her eyes switching from the young girl to Ino.

Ino had only just started moving to stand up when Shikamaru had moved to help her get up. With his help it didn't take as long as it would have if she stood by herself. Turning with his arm still wrapped around her waist, Ino looked back towards Sakura and Misa. "Of course I love it. Your dress looks beautiful Misa," she said, her eyes going back to Shikamaru.

When his eyes met hers, Shikamaru already knew what she was about to ask. "I'm going to go with you."

"Shikamaru, you don't have to do that. I know you need to train for the mission in a couple days," Ino said, although she already knew he had already made up his mind by the look in his eyes. He could be just as a stubborn as Sakura was when she wanted something sugary that Sasuke didn't want her to have. _He gets his way a lot easier than Sakura does though. Maybe I'm just soft._

Sighing heavily before Shikamaru could say anything, Ino turned her head back to look at Sakura and Misa. Reaching her hand out in their direction, she opened her mouth to speak. "Come along Misa, we need to go find your mother."

The delight in Misa's eyes when Ino spoke to her grew bigger if that was even possible at this point. The young girl broke away from Sakura, then cheerfully skipped over to Ino, taking her outstretched hand. "Okay Nana!"

"Let's get my bag before we go," Ino said, keeping a hold of Misa's hand and she walked over by the girls. Going to pick up her bag, only to have Hinata hand it to her before she could so much as lean over.

"Have fun," she said to Misa, her white eyes switching from Misa to Ino. "You too. You have been a very bad mood this morning."

Rolling her eyes when Tenten started laughing, Ino only turned away from the two of them. "Ha, very funny." Going to move forward, but she felt Misa tug on her hand slightly. Her eyes went down to look at Misa. "What is it Misa?"

"Can Saki come?" Misa asked, a smile on her face, as she looked up at Ino.

Ino noticed Sakura already reaching for her bag that was on the ground, and only lifted her own bag higher up her shoulder. "I have a feeling she was already planning on it." Watching Sakura walk towards her, Sasuke not far behind.

"You know me so well," Sakura said, stopping beside Misa and Ino.

"Have a nice time!" Tenten called from where she and Hinata were sitting comfortably on the ground. Both Naruto and Neji sitting nearby them, also looking towards Sakura, Ino, and Misa.

Soon they were walking through Konoha's forest, towards the actual streets of Konoha. Ino was walking next to Shikamaru, Misa holding her hand on her other side. She listened with a smile on her face as Misa carried on about how beautiful the sky was or how beautiful the butterflies and flowers were.

Sakura-who was standing on the other side of Misa-smiled as she watched Misa tell Ino every little detail of everything she noticed. Looking to her other side where Sasuke was walking. His attention was forward until he realized her looking at him.

"What is it?" He asked her, his eyes moving to look at her.

"You didn't have to come if you didn't want to Sasuke," she said, feeling his hand in hers reminded her once again of how she wasn't wearing her engagement ring. "I know how much you love training. You could've stayed and sparred with Naruto more. We would have met up for lunch anyways."

"I wanted to come," Sasuke said, his eyes lingering on her for a moment longer before moving back in front of them. "Believe it or not Sakura, I actually do like spending time with you a lot more than I like to train."

Not being able to help herself, a smile appeared on her lips. Sakura turned to look back in front of her. _Oh how he makes me smile. _

The four teens continued on walking, listening to Misa's chatter as they eventually walked out of the forest, and onto the streets of Konoha. Right away Ino sensed Misa's mother's chakra signature. "I already know where we are going," she said, leading them down a different road.

Not even a couple minutes later, the Yamanaka Flower Shop came into view, Ino walking straight towards it. They entered the shop, a bell ringing at the sound of the door opening.

At the sound of the bell, a woman came from the back room. She had the same light baby blue eyes that Ino and Misa had, and almost the same shade of blonde hair Ino had. "Oh Misa!" The woman said, relief obvious in her voice. Her hand lifted up from her side, and crossed her chest. "I have been looking all over for you."

Misa only giggled as she let go of Ino's hand. "I went to find Nana, momma." Skipping away from Ino to the flowers on the other side of the shop, where some butterflies were.

The woman looked over to Ino, as if it was the first time she really noticed who had walked in with her daughter. Her eyes widened. "Ino?"

"Aunt Mai," Ino said, instantly feeling a lot of emotions hit her at once. They last time she saw her aunt was almost a year ago. _With my parents._ That last though accidentally slipped into her mind, and with it brought a lot of thoughts back to her.

Mai-noticing Ino's look-just crossed the room in seconds. Wrapping her arms around Ino, in a warming hug. "Oh Ino," she said, smiling when Ino returned the hug.

Shikamaru watched this exchange between Ino and her aunt. _Why have I never met her before? Ino's met plenty of my relatives. She's also met plenty of Choji's relatives. Why have I only met her parents? _He thought to himself, noting the way Ino's spirit lifted considerably at the sight of Misa and her aunt.

"It sure has been a while," Ino said, flashing a smile as she got over the surprise of seeing her aunt. Mai laughed quietly.

Ino and Mai had stayed in touch through letters, with Ino's fathers falcon summon. It had proved to work very well, especially since Ino couldn't always visit as much as she wanted to. Before, Mai had left the village almost five years ago, after finding out she was pregnant, Ino had visited Mai almost everyday, always in awe at how perfect her aunt was. She was graceful and attracted many men without trying. She always knew what to say and when to say it. But, most of all, she was one of Ino's best friends. A lot of the time that Ino's parents were busy working, Ino would go to her aunt's house and hang out there after school at the academy.

Ino closed her eyes then, breathing in the sweet scent of honey that her aunt always smelled like. When she was younger her aunt had showed her the makeup vanity in her room, where on a small silver tray was the perfume she used every morning. In a cylinder transparent glass bottle with beige colored dots around the outside, the liquid on the inside was a gold tinted liquid.

"We haven't seen each other in almost a year," Ino said, pulling back from the hug to look at her aunt. Who had many features her father did. The similarity was a change for her to have to adjust to now that her father was gone. "The last time I talked to you, I was with my paren-"

"Ah, stop right there," Mai said, resting a hand on Ino's shoulder. "I don't want to hear the sound of sadness in your voice Ino. My brother and his wife need to be remembered with happiness, not tears and sadness."

Feeling herself smile, Ino only shook the sad out of her mind. "You're right, I-"

There was another sound of bells ringing behind them, and Ino turned to see one of her mom's old friends. The one who had been keeping an eye on the business ever since Ino's parents passed away. "Kana? What's up?"

The woman-now named Kana-looked to Ino with a smile. Wrapping one arm around Ino's shoulders in a hug, before stepping back. "Hey beauty," she said, greeting Ino like she would her own daughter. "I'm just helping your aunt get settled in. She's offered to take over the shop."

Ino only turned to look at her aunt, an eyebrow raised. "What? How come you didn't mention this in your last letter?" A smile was growing on her face at the thought of her aunt moving back to Konoha permanently.

"It was originally supposed to be a surprise," Mai said, looking down at her watch. "But, I guess I should have thought of how Misa would want to come and find you as soon as we got here." Looking down at her watch again, she looked back up at Ino. "I'm really sorry Ino, but I've got to go meet with the Hokage about getting my files all straightened out again. I would love it if you would come and meet me for dinner though. My treat."

Smiling, Ino only dropped her hands down to her rounded belly. "I would love to go to dinner with you. However, I'll pay for myself. I've been eating a lot more than usual lately, and I'd rather your money be spent on Misa than me and my babies. I can handle them fine."

Mai looked down at Ino's baby bump, before her eyes went back to Ino's face. "Alright, deal." She said, a smile on her face before turning her head. "Misa, come on baby." She called over to the other side of the flower shop, where Misa had been looking at the flowers.

"Coming mommy," she said, running like a little blur over to her mother, jumping up into her mother's arms like a little bunny. She looked over to Ino then. "Bye Nana." Her mother started walking towards the door then, so she stopped moving around so much.

When Mai passed Ino, she looked to see Sakura, a smile instantly went to her face. "Hey, love bug." She greeted Sakura, holding Mai up with one arm, while she used the other arm to give Sakura a one armed hug. Delivering a gentle kiss to the top of Sakura's head. "Doing well, I hope. You should join us for dinner."

Sakura only smiled, as Mai continued walking towards the door. "I don't want to impose Mai, I-"

"Nonsense," Mai interrupted, stopping in the doorway where Kana had been holding the door open for her and Misa to go through. "I would be highly insulted if you think you could ever impose when coming to see me." She laughed, before continuing out the door. "See you there Sakura."

After Mai, Misa, and Kana left, there was silence filling the flower shop. "I guess we should go ahead and meet everyone at the diner," Sasuke said, breaking the silence by re-opening the door.

The four started walking in the direction of the diner, it was quiet for a moment, but Shikamaru finally broke the silence.

"Why does Misa call you 'Nana'?" He asked, his eyes on Ino, awaiting her response.

The question made Ino smile, as it had began to bring back memories of a few years ago when Misa was born. "When Misa was just learning how to talk she couldn't pronounce Ino, so she would call me Nana," she said, looking up towards the sky. "I guess it just kind of stuck as she began to grow older. I just started getting used to it, so I never really tried correcting her."

"I think it's super adorable," Sakura said, her eyes switching from looking in front of her to Ino's face. Which Ino had only been staring back at Sakura with an eyebrow raised. Seeing Ino's look, made Sakura pause. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Ino only smirked, and looked away. "Nothing for you to worry about Saki-Chan," she said, using the nickname Misa had given Sakura. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Sakura smirk at the name. _I feel so much better. I guess that I was just sensing this was going to happen this morning, that's why I was in such a worried mood. _

**Almost five hours later, Ino's House**

"So, are you excited about eating dinner with Mai and Misa tonight?" Sakura, her fingers combing through her long pink hair, maneuvered herself carefully to sitting cross legged on Ino's bed. "Why exactly did you invite Sasuke and I to go?"

Ino, who was swiping a little bit of blush across her cheeks, only scowled at Sakura's question. "For the millionth time Sakura, Aunt Mai already said it herself that she wanted you to go. And since Shikamaru's going with me, I thought it would be good for Sasuke to go with you." Closing her blush box, she put the brush away, once again looking in the mirror at her reflection. Instantly finding some eyelashes that were just slightly astray. "Besides, you know Aunt Mai wants to meet both of our boyfriends anyways."

Hearing the term 'boyfriend' made Sakura's eyes travel back to her empty ring finger. Biting her lip, she sighed heavily. Wanting so badly to talk to Ino about her and Sasuke's engagement, but she kept to her word and didn't say anything. Although this was getting a lot harder than it had been that morning to keep quiet. _Keeping secrets is no fun._

Turning away from the mirror, Ino saw Sakura's look. _Something's bothering her. _Just as she was about to say something, Sakura's eyes snapped up to look at her. "Are you ready now?"

"Yeah," Ino said slowly, dropping her questions for now. "Let's go."

Both girls left the room then, taking to the stairs slowly. Once they did get downstairs, they walked into the living room to find both Sasuke and Shikamaru. The two guys had actually showered and both were no longer in their ninja clothes, but in nice clothes. It was definitely a change from their usual t-shirts and shorts.

"Okay, we're ready," Ino said, her eyes still on Shikamaru when she said that. _He looks so different. _She thought to herself as they began to walk outside. _I guess it's because he's usually never dressed up like this. _

Shikamaru had sensed Ino's eyes on him since she had came downstairs. He only looked towards Ino and Sakura, who were walking between Sasuke and himself. "You look amazing Ino. The both of you look good." He complimented.

"I couldn't agree more," Sasuke said, having caught himself staring at Sakura since they had left the Nara house.

Ino smiled at the boys compliments. Both she and Sakura kind of coordinated before hand what they were going to wear. Sakura wore a beige colored halter top type dress, with a sparkly layer of golden thin mesh fabric over the skirt of the dress. While Ino wore the same type of dress except it was a pearly white color and the mesh on her dress was white.

They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes, although when they were almost to the restaurant they were going to eat at, Ino found herself looking at Sakura. Studying her facial expression. _Why did she look like something was bothering her early? _When she felt Sakura's eyes back on her, she realized she had been caught staring. Before Sakura could even manage to ask her what she was looking at, Ino spoke. "Is something bothering you Sakura?"

"No," Sakura said, a small smile was forced onto her lips. She knew better than to look like something bothered her by Ino's question. She felt Sasuke's eyes on her, and knew he was waiting intently for her answer. _Was I that obvious to Ino earlier? _"Why would you think something's bothering me?"

Studying Sakura for a moment Ino finally shrugged her shoulders, they arrived at the front of the restaurant at that moment. "I was just wondering," she said, her eyes going to the décor of the very familiar restaurant. Her mind leaving Sakura for a moment as she remembered the very many memories she had there.

When they walked in they were directed by the hostess to the back patio. They crossed the restaurant towards the back glass doors. When they actually got outside, the setting was breathtaking. With the sunset beginning to start slowly, there were lanterns strung across the patio, and the tables all had shimmery golden candles. Around the two sides of the restaurant there were walls of green leaves, beautiful flowers, and other plants. It looked magnificent. Right away they noticed Mai and Misa at a table towards a corner where the wall of plants met a side of the patio where there was just free open space. Mai was chatting with a waitress, while Misa was looking around at all the flowers.

The second Misa turned to see them standing there, the playful smile that was already on her face, turned into a big grin when her eyes landed on Ino. "Nana!"

The four of them approached the table Mai had been sitting at. "Hey," Mai said, greeting them as they came up. Her eyes going to Ino. "You know Misa's going to want to sit right next to yo-"

"I know," Ino said, already moving to sit on the side across from her aunt. Shikamaru sitting in the seat that was on the right on that side. Sakura moved to sit in the middle seat on the side Mai was sitting on, where Mai had been patting the seat at for her to sit down on. Sasuke had moved to sit next to her, across from Shikamaru.

Ino was about to sit down, but her eyes went to Misa. The sight of the young girl around the flowers, and butterflies flying around her made Ino smile.

Before questioning why Ino hadn't sat down yet, Mai noticed Ino's eyes on Misa, who was only ten feet away from their table looking at the flowers. "Ever since we got here, Misa has been mesmerized by the flowers and butterflies. She hasn't even came to sit down yet."

Mai's words brought a smile to Ino's lips. "I'll be back in a second." She said, before walking in the direction towards the young girl.

When Ino got to the young girl, who was giggling as a butterfly flew by her face, she laughed herself. At the sound of Ino's laughter, the young girl looked up. "Nana, did you see that? The butterfly was so close to me!" Ino smiled at the excitement in Misa's voice.

"I saw it Misa," she said, bringing her hand to the flowers where a few butterflies were flying around. After running her hand along a few blooms, she kept her hand still and waited. Soon a butterfly whose wings were bright orange that faded into red towards the tips, landed on her hand. Flapping it's wings slowly. Moving her hand slowly away from flowers, the butterfly remained on Ino's hand.

Which Misa stared in awe at, her mouth hanging open, her eyes bright. "It likes you. You're so cool." Misa's tiny voice showed admiration.

"You want to know the secret?" Ino asked the young girl. Not waiting for an answer, Ino held out her other hand. "Let me see your hand." When the young girl did as she said, Ino took the young girl's hand, letting it touch some of the flower buds. After a moment Ino brought Misa's hand towards the hand that still had the butterfly on it. "Now you've got to be real patient, okay Misa?" Seeing the young girl nod furiously, she put Misa's hand beside her own with the butterfly.

After a moment, the butterfly flapped it's wings, lifting it in the air once more. Except it wasn't flying away, it only moved over to Misa's hand. The second it landed, Misa's mouth fell open as she gasped. Which Ino immediately brought a finger to her lips. "Shhh." She murmured softly. "You don't want to scare it." She told Misa, and once again the girl nodded, this time more softly. She continued watching Misa, as the girl smiled widely, her eyes on the butterfly the whole time.

Over at the table, the four sitting there were watching the exchange between Ino and Misa. Mai had a warm smile on her face. "That's so sweet," she said, watching as Misa giggled when the butterfly flapped it's wings a bit. "Misa just adores Ino. When she found out we were coming to Konoha, she talked non-stop about seeing Ino again."

"It's very obvious that Ino loves Misa just as much," Sakura said, also smiling at the scene of Ino interacting with Misa.

Ino was watching Misa interact with the butterfly, and it brought a genuine smile to her face. "Okay, it's time for the butterfly to go back to it's family," she said, after a couple more minutes of the girl staring in awe as the butterfly climbed over her hand. Misa only nodded at Ino's words, taking the situation very serious. Ino brought her hand back beside Misa's, and let the butterfly fly back over to her hand. As it crawled it's way to her fingertips, Ino raised her hand.

As it took flight, Misa continued staring in awe as it flew up towards the other butterflies on the flowers that were higher up. This made Ino feel happy inside. Something she's admired about the young girl was how easily she could be amazed at the smallest of things. "Okay, Misa. Let's go sit down."

"Mommy," Misa said, as she turned to face the table. Skipping up to the table to stand beside her mother. "Did you see that? Did you see me holding a butterfly?"

Even though the answer was obvious, because they had seen and heard the exchange considering they had only been ten feet away at the time, Mai's face lit up in a smile like it was the most amazing thing she ever saw. "I saw! I thought it was so cool looking."

While Misa excitedly told her mother the complete second by second experience of holding the butterfly, Ino walked around the table, and sat down beside Shikamaru. Which Sakura, who was sitting in the middle on the other side across from her, smiled at her.

After a moment of Misa rambling on, Mai looked over at the others. "I'm going to take her to the bathroom before we eat, we'll be back in a couple minutes."

Ino nodded her head. "Alright."

After Mai had gotten up, and taken Misa by the hand in the direction of the bathroom, Sakura looked to Ino again. "Ino, I haven't seen you this happy in a very long time."

Ino-who had been staring at Misa as she walked away-finally realized Sakura was talking to her when Shikamaru nudged her side gently. A smile on her face, Ino rested her hands on her belly, where her babies kicked softly.

"You make it sound like she's never happy Sakura," Sasuke said, smirking at the glare Sakura sent his way.

"She knows what I mean Sasuke," Sakura said, her eyes going from Sasuke to Ino. "I know being around them brings memories of your parents."

It was quiet for a moment, but instead of Ino getting upset, she only smiled. "My dad and Mai were brother and sister. They look a lot alike," she said, chuckling slightly. "I spent more time at Mai's when I was younger than I did at my own house. When she moved away it was hard for me to deal with that, but my parents were willing to let me go stay with her during the holidays or over Summer's. They'd come with me sometimes." She sighed, looking up as the lanterns were now turned on, the sunset taking place now. "When Misa was born, it was just another reason for me to love seeing Mai so much."

"I understand," Sakura said, memories spinning through her mind. "I remember you coming home from being at her house for the Summer around four years ago. You came straight to my house in the middle of the goddamn night." She broke into laughter at the memory, causing her to pause her storytelling.

Although Ino grinned, and picked up where she left off. "And I broke into your house, went up to your room, and practically shouted at the top of my lungs that Mai finally had her baby." She laughed, tearing up a bit because she was laughing so hard. "After you got over your cranky mood, you got just as excited as I did. I remember your parents came in wondering what in the hell we were doing."

Both the girls were laughing now, the memories of the past were for once not hard to think about. "When you explained to my mom and dad what happened, they just turned back around to go back to bed. My mom saying that she already assumed you were going to spend the night anyways," Sakura said, having to wipe her eyes to swipe away a few tears that escaped from her laughing.

"Four years ago, huh?" Shikamaru asked aloud, but he had a smirk on his face. "That was around the time of the Chunin exams wasn't it?"

"Sort of," Ino said, her eyes moving beside her to look at Shikamaru. "Sakura and I are eighteen now so it was a few months after the exams. We have grown up a lot from then, eh Sakura?"

"Yeah Ino we have," Sakura said, a mischievous grin on her face. She looked to Sasuke, then to Shikamaru. "Yeah, you, me, and that really cute take out guy that used to deliver to our houses that we thought was so cute back then."

"Hey!" Shikamaru and Sasuke exclaimed, seeing both girls burst into laughter at their slight jealous act.

**Sakura's POV, later that evening**

Turning the water off in the sink, Sakura twisted the towel in her hand to ring the water out of it. After watching the water drip into the sink, she hung the wash cloth to dry, and then turned back to the mirror. As she took another towel to dry her face, she looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes looking over her features. _I don't feel all to well, which sucks considering the shower is tomorrow. At least I know the reason for me feeling so bad. _She thought, bringing the towel over her eyes to dab some water off her eyebrows and eyelashes.

When Sakura moved the towel away from her eyes, she jumped slightly, noticing Sasuke standing right behind her. He moved his arms around her rounded belly, resting his hands on the upper part of her belly. "Did you have a good time tonight?" He asked, knowing something was off about her.

Sighing heavily, Sakura used her energy to at least give him a half smile. "Yeah, it was nice seeing Mai and Misa again," she said, her eyes closing, as she leaned back into him. Just waiting for him to question her. She knew it was coming.

"What's wrong?" He asked after a moment of silence. Seeing Sakura sigh again, he waited for her response.

"I don't like it," she said, opening her eyes finally. "I really don't like hiding our engagement. I've been trying my hardest all day not to say anything, and it's really hard. I've been honest with the girls for so long, and I don't like lying to them when they ask if something's wrong with me." She admitted, feeling the stress loosen up a bit with her confession.

Looking to the mirror to see Sakura's face, Sasuke could tell it made her feel better admitting that to him. His eyes left the mirror, and to Sakura in person. He lowered his head a bit, a kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry. You won't have to hide it for much longer. Tomorrow will come faster if you go to sleep now."

Turning around in his arms, Sakura looked up into Sasuke's eyes, before she let him kiss her forehead. He closed his arms around her a bit more, letting her rest her head on his shoulder for a hug. "I can't wait."

* * *

**A/N: Meeting some of Ino's family(yes I created the characters, they aren't in the Manga or Anime). I hope you all enjoyed this chappie! :D**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for new stories :)**


	39. Preparing For The Shower

**A/N: Just wanted to say I love reading the reviews you all leave for this story. Keep reviewing! You all are going to love the next few chapters :)**

* * *

_Review:_

_Looking to the mirror to see Sakura's face, Sasuke could tell it made her feel better admitting that to him. His eyes left the mirror, and to Sakura in person. He lowered his head a bit, a kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry. You won't have to hide it for much longer. Tomorrow will come faster if you go to sleep now."_

_Turning around in his arms, Sakura looked up into Sasuke's eyes, before she let him kiss her forehead. He closed his arms around her a bit more, letting her rest her head on his shoulder for a hug. "I can't wait."_

* * *

**The next morning, the 21****st****, Ino's POV **

Ino was walking to Blossom's again. _I have cravings for cake rather than breakfast food. Of course I'm the one out of us girls to crave sweets like there's no tomorrow. I'm probably going to be at least ten pounds heavier than they are after my pregnancy is over. _She shook her head at the thought. In her opinion her cravings were odd. A few days ago she woke up at five in the morning, and was craving something sweet. Of course she didn't want anything they had, so she walked all the way to the market. Shikamaru had found out about it, and made fun of her for the rest of the day.

She turned down the next road, and was surprised to find that no one was there except for a few people. _It's only six thirty in the morning. Why isn't anybody outside yet? If anything there should be people getting up to go to work at least. _She continued walking down the rather silent road, feeling chills as a few gusts of wind went by. This only made her pull the sleeves of her light jacket a bit. When Blossom's came into view she was already smiling, thinking of the nice sweets she was so desperately craving.

"Your cravings come at strange times." A voice said from behind her.

Ino almost jumped at the sound of the voice behind her, she practically raised a hand to her chest, feeling her heart beating fast. "Shikamaru, don't scare me like that."

"Ino, I would say this is odd for you to get up this early in the morning because of a craving, but considering the past events I can't really say anything," he replied, smirking at his reference to her getting up at five in the morning for food a few days ago. He moved so he was walking next to her. "Get your food for to go. We can find somewhere to eat outside."

Despite the fact that she would normally be mad at him for scaring her, Ino just rolled her eyes at his words. She knew where they would end up, in their field. _I don't know why he doesn't just tell me we are going to our field. _"We only have till ten. I have to go over to Sakura's, and help set up." She told him as they walked towards the door.

"It's six thirty in the morning Ino," Shikamaru said, holding open the door for Ino to walk inside. "I think we'll have enough time.

Today was the day of the girls baby shower. Most of their friends have arrived in the village in the past day or two. So all they had to do was get everything ready.

"Hello Hitoshi," Ino greeted, as they walked up to the counter. Hitoshi had been cleaning the countertop, but stopped when he heard Ino's greeting.

"Morning Ino, the usual?" He asked, putting the towel he was cleaning the counter with aside.

Ino nodded, watching him as he went back into the kitchen to tell Hideo her order. When he returned she noticed that Songo, and the girls weren't there. "Where's Songo and the girls?"

"They aren't coming in today." He replied, adjusting some of the cake displays.

Ino mentally slapped herself. Of course they weren't in today. They were going to the girls baby shower, so it was natural they had the day off. Hitoshi saw her look, and laughed. Ino noticed his laughing, and frowned. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"I could tell you're doing some mental damage. Don't worry about it we knew you were going to lose your mind some time." Hitoshi grinned at her look of anger.

The blonde woman started walking around the counter to give him a friendly beating, but Shikamaru stopped her. "Don't cause trouble." He whispered in her ear.

"Fine," she said sharply, however her attitude changed when Hideo came from the kitchen with her chocolate cake. "Can that be to go?" She asked, already smelling the sweet smell of chocolate.

Hideo transferred two slices of cake to a to go box, and after closing the box he handed it to her.

Before she could get her money out Shikamaru held out the money. She didn't question him. He had this conversation with her already. Her last doctor appointment he told her that she shouldn't have to worry about it. He didn't mind paying for her things.

"Ino, if you're done daydreaming let's go," Shikamaru said, already at the door, holding it open. The look on his face showed he was amused at her daydreaming.

She nodded, and the two walked out of Blossom's, Ino's mind on the delicious chocolate cake.

**An hour and half later**

"If you two do not shut up right now I'll-"

"Sakura, I think you need to calm down." Kakashi interrupted his pink haired student right before she could wake up the rest of Konoha. He saw Naruto and Sai both look completely relieved at his words to stop Sakura from completely ripping them to shreds. Although, his attempt to try and calm his student already seemed to backfire when he felt her angry eyes on him now.

"And I think, that if you really are going to tell me to calm down, you better have a good reason why I shouldn't take my anger out on you," she replied angrily, her eyes had a glare that showed she was border lining a mood swing.

Seeing Sakura's look, Sasuke instantly took Sakura by the shoulders, gently guiding her over to the opposite side of him, away from their team. "Sakura, let it go. He doesn't know what he's getting himself into," he said, giving Kakashi a look of I-just-saved-your-ass-so-you-better-thank-me-later.

Hinata-who was on the other side of Sakura-only smiled slightly at her angry pink haired friend. She knew how Sakura's temper could easily get out of control, but with mood swings it was like fighting a war with only a toothpick as a weapon. "Something wrong this morning Sakura?"

"No, I'm perfectly happy to be here this morning Hinata. Thank you for asking," Sakura said, clenching her teeth through the last part, annoyance was one emotion she was not short of when around Naruto and Sai when they argue. Sarcasm was also another emotion that she had plenty of, but that was with or without Naruto and Sai there.

"Happiness is not exactly what I'd call your mood Sakura," Tenten said, her eyes staring at the back of Sakura's head. She and Neji were both trailing behind the others, staying out of the path of Sakura's anger. Shikamaru and Ino were a little behind them, and were also trying to avoid any possible anger Sakura could throw at them.

"I think her mood is more of angry at the world," Ino said, suggesting what she had seen Sakura like for most of that morning. After Shikamaru and herself arrived a little late to the Hokage's meeting, she could tell Sakura was in a bad mood before any outbursts had happened.

"You're being over dramatic," Sai said, in the voice he usually used when he was not thinking about what he was saying. "I-"

Suddenly Sai was yanked by the back of his shirt. Yamato had Sai by the back of his shirt, and was pulling him away from the group. "I think it's time to leave." He said, looking down to see Sai practically struggling to get out of his grip.

Kakashi chuckled at the sight of his newer adopted member of Team Seven, he turned to walk after them. "Guess I better head out too, bye."

Just as Kakashi left Sakura angrily let out a frustrated yell. "Why is it that everyone is trying to get on my nerves this morning? I've only been awake for an hour!"

The four teams had got up early this morning due to the fact that they were preparing for the mission they'd be going on early that next morning. They had one last mission brief that morning. They had been called early that morning so they could go to the girls baby shower later on that day without having to worry about it. The girls didn't necessarily have to go with the guys, but they had gotten up early to start the day anyways.

Sasuke looked to Sakura after her outburst, and he had to keep from smirking. He had been one of the people that had been "getting on her nerves" that morning. Of course he knew if it wasn't mood swings it wouldn't have even bothered her normally, but he knew that it was just common mood swings at this point. Other than himself, so far Neji had gotten on Sakura's nerves when they were heading towards the Hokage tower, then it was Kiba who was getting on Sakura's nerves. However Kiba ended up getting slammed into a concrete wall so that didn't last too long. Then on the way back it was mainly Sai and Naruto getting on her nerves.

"No one is intentionally trying to get on your nerves Sakura, I promise," he said, chuckling when he saw her expression.

Hearing Sasuke say that made Sakura think more calmly. She knew it was mood swings, and as usual she felt horrible for having such a big attitude. Just as she was about to apologize, she felt the chakra of someone she really did not want to see at the moment. She stopped walking, causing the others to stop as well, just as the person showed themselves.

"I was wondering when I would run into you," said none other than, Sakura's cousin Haru. He had his muscular arms crossed, a smirk clear on his face. "You look different Sakura, I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Do you want me to punch you in the face?" Sakura asked him, seeing his smirk brought back all the anger she had just gotten rid of.

"Nice to see you to Sa-ku-ra," he said back in a sing song voice, his smirk remained on his face. Knowing just how much it bothered her to see him smirking. He noticed the vein pop out in her forehead, making him only want to bother her more. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Forcing a smile on her face, Sakura tried her hardest not to show her irritation. "Well, if I would have known I was going to wake up and have to see your face today, I wouldn't have woke up at all."

From behind Sakura, Ino looked around Shikamaru to Tenten, who was still beside Neji. "I swear, whenever they are around each other the tension coming from both of them is ridiculous."

"I'd say more of the tension is coming from Sakura at the moment," Neji said, before Tenten could get out a response.

Haru heard the conversation from his cousin's friends, but only ignored it. He was enjoying getting on Sakura's nerves, and he would be milking this opportunity until he was forced to leave her alone. "Ouch Sakura," he said, holding a hand over his heart dramatically. "That really hurts."

Sakura only propped her hands on her hips. "Oh, I'm sorry. If it hurts you should go to the hospital," she paused, a glare in her eyes. "I heard the Psyche ward lost a patient."

"They didn't lose one," Haru said, a smirk growing on his face. "They're just holding open a spot for you."

That did it, Sakura had suddenly moved forward, and grabbed Haru by the hair. Pulling him down, so he had to kneel on the ground. She grabbed more tightly when she felt him trying to get away. "Come on Sakura, seriously?" He complained, still trying to get away from her.

Only tightening her hold more, it was Sakura's turn to smirk. "Just like old times, eh Haru?" She asked, a grin on her face.

Hinata watched Haru struggle to get away from Sakura and laughed a little bit. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Sasuke stiffen when Haru began to try to force Sakura's hand off his hair. Before he could so much as move to go over to Sakura, Hinata rested her hand on his arm. "It's okay Sasuke. Let them have a little fun. Haru may act like an idiot sometimes, but he's got the Haruno intelligence. He knows he has to be careful with Sakura."

"Yeah," Tenten said, agreeing with Hinata. "If Sakura wasn't pregnant right now, the two of them would be fighting each other until the other person was unconscious. He obviously knows his limits."

Sasuke nodded his head, but didn't relax his stiff stance. He understood the guy wouldn't hurt Sakura intentionally, but he also understood that accidents could happen.

Haru's growl seemed to gather everyone's attention back to him and Sakura. He had stopped struggling against her hand. "Why do you always do this to me? Everyone's staring," he said, watching as a few civilians walked by them, whispering. Sakura noticed the civilians watching, and she noticed her own friends watching. Of course this wasn't actually that big of a deal to her. She once did this to Haru in the middle of the crowded Suna streets, and she found it rather amusing. Of course the Kazekage had to summon her to his office to tell her politely not to do it again or she would be seeing Suna's prison walls for a couple days.

"I'm sorry, you couldn't possibly be blaming this on me," she said, rolling her eyes at his accusation. Haru would never learn.

Seeing her slightly distracted, Haru took his chance. He slid his hand behind him, in the direction of her feet. Smirking when he realized she was wearing simple sandals. "Well, if you're not going to let me go…"

Looking down to see him reaching towards her feet, Sakura immediately released his hair. "Do not do that!" She exclaimed, stepping away from him.

"Ha!" Haru said, jumping up from the ground, a smirk on his face. "I got you to let go! That rarely ever happens!" He then proceeded to laugh in his simple victory.

Hating seeing him happy, Sakura noticed something in the distance that turned her mood much happier. A simple flash of long dark red hair, in a simple braid. It brought a smile to her face, which soon turned into a mischievous smirk. "And now, this is the part where you shout out your victory, and then Kana comes and hits you in the back of your head," she said, her eyes moving back to look at his face.

"Not this time," Haru said, a grin still on his face. "Kana is not even he-"

He was interrupted with a yell, making him spin around to see his sister heading straight towards him. His first thought was to defend himself. But, before he could he was knocked over by a punch to the back of his head. The force of the punch knocked him straight to the ground with a thud.

Kana only stopped a few feet from him, laughing her head off. Her dark green eyes moved to Sakura, who had stood behind Haru, her fist still raised from when she had delivered the punch to Haru's head. "Haru zero. Me and you, five thousand four hundred and twenty-two!" Kana exclaimed, laughing when she heard her brother groaning from the ground.

"Kana," Sakura said, laughing as her cousin came towards her. Raising her arms for a hug, Sakura smiled. "You just knew Haru was causing trouble again, didn't you?"

"More like I felt your irritation from a mile away," Kana said, returning the hug. When she stepped back, she looked over Sakura, her eyes landing on her cousin's rounded belly. "Oh wow Sakura! You've gotten so big. How far along are you now?"

"Can you save the reunion for later? I think I have a concussion." Haru sat up slowly from the ground, rubbing the back of his head. The cracks in the ground where proof of how much force Sakura used in that punch.

Kana only grabbed her brother's arm, and pulled him up from the ground. "Quit being a baby Haru, she didn't punch you that hard." She scolded him, before looking back at Sakura.

Sakura laughed lightly, and let her hands rest on her rounded belly. "Starting my 33rd week today actually," she said, her green eyes focusing on something over Kana's shoulder. "Grandma. Grandpa."

Kana turned to look over her shoulder at Sakura's words. "I was wondering where you two had gone off to this morning when we got here."

"While you and your brother went off to find Sakura, your grandfather and I had to go make sure the rooms at the hotel were still okay," Reina said, leaving her husband's side to go and hug Sakura. "Hello dear, how are you feeling?"

"I'm starting to have a little headache, but other than that I'm fine." Sakura admitted, thinking of how she didn't have this headache when she woke up. _Too many people getting on my nerves I guess. _

Reina then moved on to go and hug the other girls, first coming to Ino. "Goodness Ino, you're growing to look more like your mother more and more. The only difference now is the hair color," she said, hugging the blonde. Thinking of how the only thing Ino didn't inherit from her mothers looks was her mother's orange-red hair.

Sakura's focus went on her grandfather, who had stopped walking till he was in front of her. Having to look up slightly at his taller figure, she felt herself smile. "Grandpa," was all she managed to say before he embraced her. Feeling his arms around her, made her feel the same security she felt whenever her own father had hugged her.

"Now, why does my beautiful blossom have a headache?" Her grandfather-Toshio-asked her. **(Her grandfather's name is Toshio.)**

Sakura stepped back a bit, her eyes immediately landing on Haru. Which he noticed right away, he only just clenched his fists. "No way Sakura! Do not even go there!" Knowing she was about to blame everything on him.

Reina only looked over from where she had just hugged Tenten, seeing the tension between her grandchildren. Walking towards them she propped her hands on her hips. "Haru, why do you have a red mark on your forehead?"

Haru only held one hand over his forehead, the other pointing towards Kana and Sakura. "It's because the two of them are evil when they get together! And-"

He was interrupted when Reina cleared her throat. "Now Haru, you shouldn't be bothering Kana and Sakura. They didn't do anything to deserve your picking on them."

Right away that made Sakura smirk. She stepped back so she was beside Sasuke again. She felt Sasuke's eyes on her, and she could see his own smirk on his face. "What?" She asked under her breath.

"You're being very mischievous this morning," Sasuke said, snaking his arm around her waist, and resting his hand on the side of her belly. "I thought you had a headache."

"I do," Sakura said, feeling his hand on the side of her belly, along with the movement of the twins. "This is my pain relief."

Haru's eyes went wide at his grandmother's words, a look of disbelief on his face. Before he could protest, Toshio cut in. Going to put a hand on his wife's shoulder, Toshio chuckled. "You're grandmother is right Haru. While you may be of legal age, you're parents did send you to our house for the Summer. And we don't hold rowdy rude children in our house."

"Exactly," Reina said, nodding her head, before looking up to her husband's face. "Now, we were going to look for a place to have breakfast at, and I was considering eating at this little place over there." She pointed to a diner behind him. He turned to look, as she started telling him about it.

As soon as they looked away, Sakura looked over to Haru. She spoke to where her grandparents couldn't hear, but she knew everyone else could. "Mad Haru?" She asked, a simple smile on her face, as she stepped away from Sasuke so she was in front of Haru again, and beside Kana.

"I think he's mad," Kana crossed her arms over her chest, and chuckled at her brother.

When Haru turned his head to look at Sakura, his glare was evident. "This has happened since we were younger Sakura, you and Kana get away with everything. Of course I'm mad." He crossed his arms, and looked away. "You and Kana act completely innocent in front of them. You're about to have kids of your own, and you still can't own up to doing anything bad. It's ridi-"

He was interrupted when Sakura slammed her heel down on the top of his foot, which immediately had him yelling loudly. Birds in the distance were disturbed and began flying away from Konoha at the sound of his yell.

Kana instantly had a hand at her mouth, hiding her smile, as she laughed.

Haru only lifted the foot Sakura stepped on, and hopped up and down. "What in the hell Sakura?"

Their grandparents turned around then, and looked towards them. "What happened?" Toshio asked, watching his grandson hop up in down, holding his foot.

Sakura only smiled, as she placed a hand on Haru's shoulder. "Oh, I just stepped on his foot, that's all," she said, her smile growing a bit. "I just wanted to own up to it."

Their grandparents looked to Haru, who had finally stopped hopping. "Haru, all she did was step on your foot," Reina said, shaking her head at him. "You need to stop acting like a child, and take pain like a man. You're responsible for carrying on the Haruno name, and you can barely handle a little step on the foot."

"More like a ten thousand pound boulder being dropped on my foot." Haru muttered under his breath, but Sakura had heard him clearly.

"Why don't you and grandpa go get something to eat? Haru and Kana will catch up with you in a bit," she said, tightening her grip on Haru's shoulder till she could feel him tense up.

Her grandparents shared a look before shrugging. "Alright then. We'll see you later on Sakura." Reina said, before she and her husband began walking towards the place she had been looking at for breakfast.

Haru turned his head to look at Sakura. "Once again, you get your way," he said, pulling away from Sakura's grip, hopping on his good foot, and holding his shoulder where her hand had been. Feeling pain from his bad foot, his shoulder, and his head.

Kana only laughed at his words. "Oh please! Sakura did exactly what you said she doesn't do. She admitted to stepping on your foot," she said, crossing her arms, as she stood beside Sakura. "Let's just face it, they obviously like us a lot more than they like you. That's just a fact."

Haru opened his mouth to argue back, but Sakura interrupted him. "I've had fun Haru, but you're going to have to hold that thought till later. As much as I love arguing with you, we've got tons of stuff to get done for the baby shower."

"And I haven't had breakfast yet," Kana added, grabbing her brother by his arm. Beginning to pull him in the direction their grandparents had went. She turned her head to look back at Sakura. "We'll be at your shower later, I'll make sure he'll be on his best behavior."

"Okay, keep his leash short!" Sakura called back before her cousins entered the diner.

Laughing she turned back to see her friends giving her strange looks. Sakura only looked back. "What?"

"Well the three of you are certainly related." Neji started, a smirk on his face.

"The three of you have that Haruno temper after all," Ino added, a grin on her face when Sakura frowned.

"I'm not that bad," Sakura said, crossing her arms over her chest. Only to think about it a bit. "Okay, maybe I'm not exactly the calmest person in the world when I'm angry."

"More like, you could probably destroy Konoha in one punch if someone looked at you the wrong way." Tenten joked, seeing Sakura's angry look. "I'm just kidding, calm down!" She said, unable to keep from laughing at Sakura's look.

Sakura only turned away pretending to be mad, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face. Her friends were already making her smile. It looks like her headache was already going away.

**Tenten and Neji's POV**

They had waved goodbye to their friends before walking in their house. Tenten, straightaway walked right into the kitchen. The only thing on her mind, was the homemade dango leftovers from what she and Neji had last night for dinner. While she was going through the refrigerator to retrieve the container they were in, she heard footsteps. Neji's footsteps.

"I was wondering what you could possibly be doing in here, considering you've already had breakfast twice this morning," he said, his tone of voice showed he was either smirking or laughing at her.

"I'm thirty three weeks pregnant Neji," Tenten said, straightening up after having grabbed the container with the dango in it. Her tone held a much more irritated sound than her usual 'getting annoyed' tone did. She kept from catching his eye as she closed the refrigerator, and moved to the counter.

Knowing she wasn't planning to give anymore of an explanation, Neji moved to the cabinet he was closest to, and took a plate out of it. Going to place it beside the container of the leftover dango, before taking the lid off the container that Tenten had been having a little struggle getting off. "Just a little bit of humor Tenten, no need to take me seriously." He gently kissed the top of her head, before turning away to leave the kitchen.

Before he could so much as take two steps away, Tenten reached out, and grabbed his arm. When he stopped, Tenten spoke. "What did Tsunade give you today?"

Maneuvering out of Tenten's grip, Neji moved to the window, turning the lid to the dango container in his hands. "It was a scroll."

"What'd it say?" Tenten asked, her eyes on the dango in front of her. The smell was exactly what she had been craving all that morning. Before they left to go to Tsunade's office, she had originally ate cereal two different times before they left. But, it didn't satisfy her hunger. Just the smell of the dango was already working on satisfying it.

Sighing, Neji closed his eyes, expecting darkness, but he saw visions of the gardens of the Hyuga Compound. "It was a note from the compound," he said, opening his eyes again. "The elders have summoned me."

Tenten paused, mid bite on a honey flavored dango ball. "What?" She asked, pieces of dango flew out of her mouth. This made her only chew the sweet dango faster instead of savoring the flavor. Once she accomplished it, she put the half eaten dango ball on her plate. Turning to Neji, she propped a hand on her hip. "Why would they summon you?"

"I'm not quite sure," Neji said, looking over to see a smudge of powder sugar from the dango on the side of Tenten's lips. Bringing a smile to his face. "It doesn't matter, I've already told Tsunade to make sure they knew I wouldn't be coming to see them for a few more days. I'm pretty busy after all."

After he stopped talking, Neji walked so he was beside Tenten, he snapped the lid back onto the container of dango, before looking to Tenten again. "I'm going to go take a shower. But first," he paused, placing both hands on the sides of Tenten's face. He moved closer to her slowly. Just as he was a few inches from her lips, he stopped. "You've got a little something here," he said, moving quickly, he had licked the powder sugar off her face, and had already turned around to walk away in a matter of seconds.

Tenten stood there frozen, processing what he just did. "Neji Hyuga!" She exclaimed, but he had already left the kitchen. She could hear him laughing, before she heard his footsteps on the stairs. A smile came to her own face, as she turned back to her dango. _I love him._

**Hinata's POV**

It was a little after nine now, Hinata was standing in the closet, and was putting her outfit for the party in a simple duffle bag. She asked herself why she didn't just get ready then, but then the same answer kept coming back as a reply. _It's too much work to get ready now._

"Hinata!" Naruto's loud yell came from their bathroom.

_If he is going to yell then he is going to have to come to me. I already am feeling lazy this morning, my back is hurting, and my babies keep moving around. And… this list could keep going on an on. _Hinata finished putting her outfit in the bag, and then walked into their bedroom. Dropping her bag on their bed. Waddling slowly to the mirror, she picked up her hairbrush on her way there. Naruto's footsteps could be heard on the other side of the closed bathroom door, then the door was then opened. "What is it Naruto?" She asked, without looking to the door frame where he was standing.

"Why didn't you answer?" Naruto countered.

"Naruto, I am 33 weeks pregnant, it's nine in the morning, I didn't get hardly any sleep last night, and your kids keep kicking and moving around inside of me. I really don't feel like raising my voice." Hinata replied, she almost sounded like she was scolding him, but she tried to keep her annoyance from showing. She couldn't ever get completely mad at him.

"Sorry Hina," he said, rubbing the back of his neck like his sensei commonly did. "I was just wondering what I should wear. Because I have never really been to a baby shower before. I can't just show up in my ninja gear."

Hinata, felt inner happiness hearing Naruto's words. _It proves that he really does care. He's never worried about what he's wore before now._ "Well, you went to Temari's baby shower. You looked fine then."

The spiky haired blonde walked towards her, and leaned on the edge of the desk that was next to the mirror. "Yeah well I really just threw something on before we went. This is different."

Hinata sighed, and stopped running the brush through her hair. Placing it on the desk, she grabbed his arm. "Well do you plan to train before the shower actually starts?"

"No, because the guys and I think we should be there the whole time." Naruto replied immediately. A smile clear on his face, showing he truly did want to stay there the whole time.

Seeing his goofy smile made Hinata's smile grow, as she led him to their closet. It didn't take her long at all to find an outfit suitable for him. A orange t-shirt and dark grey knee length shorts. "Wear this."

Naruto took the clothes from her, not really looking at what she chose, his eyes were more focused on what she was wearing. "Is that what you're wearing?"

Hinata was wearing her light purple pajama pants and light grey tank top. "Well I am going to change over at Sakura's house. It's good to be comfortable when you guys are busy setting stuff up." She replied. "Now go and change. We have to be at Sakura's at nine thirty. The party starts at twelve."

**Sakura and Sasuke's house**

Sakura walked downstairs in her pajamas. The girls were all standing up, and looking outside. While the guys lounged on the couch. Everyone looked to her when she came down the stairs. "Well looks like I am not the only one who prefers her pajamas. It's difficult to find something comfortable anymore."

"Please, you're just too lazy to look for something." Ino informed the pink haired girl, with a roll of her eyes.

That made Tenten smirk. "No, the only comfortable thing in all of our closets is sweatpants and pajama pants."

Chuckling, Sakura stuck her tongue out at Ino. "Who's being logical now?" She taunted, grinning at the blonde's pissed off look. Before the blonde could say anything, Sakura just kicked off her slippers, and started walking to the kitchen. "Come on then. We've got tons of stuff to do."

As the girls turned to go after Sakura, Hinata remained where she was. When the other two had left the living room, she finally turned to face the guys a smile on her face. "Alright, now you guys get to do all the fun stuff."

The guys got up slowly, once Hinata started giving them stuff to do. She sent Neji and Naruto to go and start putting up decorations, while she supervised. Sasuke and Shikamaru were responsible for getting some tables set out in the living room. As they lifted the first table, Shikamaru grunted. "I have a feeling one of them is bound to come in here, only to say we have to start over because we're doing everything wrong."

Once they placed the first table in its spot, Sasuke looked into the kitchen, already seeing the girls crowded around some book on the counter. He could see Sakura's eyes glance into the living room occasionally. Looking back at Shikamaru, he only nodded. "I'd give them at least ten minutes before one of them says something."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading this chappie! As I said at the top of this chapter, you all are going to love the upcoming chapters for this story :)**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for new stories**


	40. Baby Shower Part One

**A/N: Just wanted to say I love reading the reviews you all leave for this story. Keep reviewing! You all are going to love the next few chapters :)**

* * *

_Review:_

_As the girls turned to go after Sakura, Hinata remained where she was. When the other two had left the living room, she finally turned to face the guys a smile on her face. "Alright, now you guys get to do all the fun stuff."_

_The guys got up slowly, once Hinata started giving them stuff to do. She sent Neji and Naruto to go and start putting up decorations, while she supervised. Sasuke and Shikamaru were responsible for getting some tables set out in the living room. As they lifted the first table, Shikamaru grunted. "I have a feeling one of them is bound to come in here, only to say we have to start over because we're doing everything wrong."_

_Once they placed the first table in its spot, Sasuke looked into the kitchen, already seeing the girls crowded around some book on the counter. He could see Sakura's eyes glance into the living room occasionally. Looking back at Shikamaru, he only nodded. "I'd give them at least ten minutes before one of them says something."_

* * *

**Three hours later**

The party had only started nearly twenty minutes ago, and the Uchiha house was already filled with people. The girls already had smiles on their faces as they conversed with the guests. Some guests were people they saw everyday, but some were people they saw every once in a while. Each had gotten compliments on their dresses and how beautiful they look.

Sakura was wearing a light mint green halter top dress, the skirt was loose a flowy when she walked. Tenten was wearing a light peach colored dress, the straps crossed in the back. Ino a light purple thin strapped dress, with the skirt of the dress a little higher than what she would think was acceptable for a woman as pregnant as she was, she wore soft beige colored knee length leggings. Hinata wore a light blue halter top dress, which had a lower back, and a shimmery lace mesh fabric around the skirt of the dress.

"Hinata, you have yet to stop fidgeting with your dress," said Neji, his white eyes looked to see his cousin yet again pulling against the mesh fabric over her dress. "You'll tear it apart if you continue."

Hearing her cousin pointing out her habit of pulling at the skirt of her dress, only made her raise an eyebrow, and her smile turned into a tight line. "Does it bother you at all if I do this?" She asked him, the hand that wasn't on her belly clenched tightly at her side.

"Not at all," he said, almost feeling nervous at the sight of an upcoming mood swing. Noticing Naruto was walking over; Neji saw his chance at escaping the tense mood Hinata's mood swing had caused.

"What's u-" Naruto was interrupted, as Neji brushed by him. The only words he heard from the Hyuga's mouth was: "Hinata", "Mood swing", and "Escape now".

Keeping his eyes on Neji, he watched as the Hyuga went towards Ino. Stopping briefly only to ask where Tenten was. After Neji walked out the back door, Naruto turned back to look at Hinata. A grin on his face, he already began thinking of ways to make her smile. "Hey, Hinata. You want to go check out the dessert bar?"

The look on Hinata's face showed she liked the idea very much. A smile crossed her lips, her mood swing gone from her mind, replaced with the sweet sugary dessert table across the room. "That sounds amazing right now," she said, taking the outstretched hand Naruto had been offering to her. Her eyes already on the delicious desserts that the Blossoms staff had been oh so kind to offer to the girls for their baby shower.

"Do you know what you want?" Naruto asked Hinata, as he led her through the crowd of people in the Uchiha's living room.

"Everything," Hinata replied, in a serious tone. _I haven't really had that much sweets today, I only taste tested a few of them when they first arrived. _She thought of all the sweet and yummy desserts Songo and her sons wives brought over towards the beginning of the party. Now all she wanted to do was eat more of them. A lot more.

**Tenten's POV**

_Doe brown… _Was the only thing that her mind was thinking of at the moment. Well of course that wasn't true, but she was trying to make it the only thing she was focused on. The color of her eyes was brown, "a beautiful doe brown" as Ino tended to describe them whenever Tenten commented on disliking her eye color. But, today it wasn't her eye color that she disliked. It was the rest of her.

Finally she allowed herself to look at the rest of her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes traveled away from the reflecting doe brown eyes, to the other features on her face. Her forehead glistened slightly, beads of sweat forming, and traveling at a slow pace down into her eyebrows. Her cheeks were flushed, a simple pink/red color that was familiar towards her earlier months in her pregnancy.

_I don't understand. _She thought, taking a wash cloth from the small table in the corner of the half bathroom. Going back to the sink, she ran the towel underneath cool water, before placing it on her forehead. Water droplets slowly trickled down her face, accompanying the sweat beads. The feeling of the cool water made her burning face cool down quickly. _Am I catching a cold or something? Why would I be throwing up so late in my pregnancy?_

Trying to use her medical mind, she began thinking of possibilities. Although she didn't really study pregnancy as much when she was learning. Lifting the wet towel from her forehead, she placed it on the towel rack, before turning back to her reflection in the mirror. It took her only a moment to dab her face dry with a paper towel, before she discarded the paper towel in the trash bin. Feeling her face looked back to normal, she left the bathroom.

Stepping out into the quiet, dim lit hallway seemed to feel a lot less stuffy than the bathroom. _A lot less suffocating, is a much better description._ Her eyes attracted towards the flickering flames from the few candles lit on the hallway, the only source of light besides a window that's curtains were pulled at the end of the hall. Closing the well crafted wooden door to the bathroom behind her, Tenten allowed herself to lean backwards against the wooden door. Her hands instantly finding comfort while resting on her rounded belly.

"Tenten?"

Hearing her name, Tenten looked over towards the other end of the hallway, only to find Sakura standing there. "Sakura," she said slowly, moving away from the door almost immediately. "What's up?"

Sakura began to move towards Tenten, stopping not too far away. "Well, I was just coming to check and make sure the guest bathroom was still good and clean." She crossed her arms over her rounded stomach, when she noticed the look Tenten carried on her face. "What's going on Tenten?"

Tenten knew Sakura's voice wasn't accusing, it was soft and concerned sounding. _No chance of faking now. Sakura knows me well. When I'm telling the truth and when I'm lying, she knows. _Sighing in defeat, Tenten stepped away from the door. "I'll tell you about it in the kitchen," she said, starting to walk back down the hall, where Sakura had been previously standing. The pink haired girl kept up with her stride easily.

Sakura-trying not to be too nosy-busied herself by looking around at the paintings on the walls. This hallway-along with a few others-was rather unfamiliar to her. She hadn't really been down it besides one time, and that was earlier that morning. This was- is the Uchiha mansion after all. While she and Sasuke really only used the kitchen, living room, dining room, and one upstairs hallway, there were plenty more hallways and rooms that weren't being used.

They reached the end up the hall, turned the short corner, and found themselves going back through a door that led to the living room. The room was full of guests, holding multiple conversations. The size of the living room finally reached its potential. After all, the house was built for hosting parties, and meetings.

Finally managing to get through the crowds, the two girls found themselves in the kitchen. Which was much quieter than the living room, but the chatter was still heard slightly.

"Okay, what's going on?" Sakura asked, moving to lean against the kitchen counter, taking a chip from the many assortments, and dipping it into some secret recipe dip that Kiba's sister made. Whatever was in it was delicious, and Sakura didn't really care that it was a secret. It made her and her babies happy, that was all that mattered.

Hesitation was clear on Tenten's face, she contemplated lying and saying she was just tired. However, the look on Sakura's face showed that it was very obvious that wasn't going to work. Moving farther into the kitchen, Tenten turned towards Sakura. Opening her mouth to speak, she was interrupted by laughter from the living room. Instantly shutting her up.

Frowning at the door, Sakura just took another chip from the bowl, and dipped it impatiently into the Inuzuka's dip. "Spit it out Tenten. Before you get interrupted again."

"Have you got sick anymore after your first trimester?" The brunette asked, her eyes showing slight surprise after she blurted it out so easily. Feeling a strange shyness overcome her, Tenten began pulling at the ends of her hair. _This is so unlike me. To actually be shy. And for what reason? I'm not even that worried…_

"Not really," Sakura answered slowly, wondering what the brunette was getting at. "I got sick like maybe once or twice when I had a cold in January. Why?"

Another hesitation from Tenten, before she finally leaned against the counter that was opposite to Sakura. "I got sick Saturday morning, yesterday morning, and this morning. I am just worried about it. Saturday, I thought it was just me eating too much, but when it happened yesterday morning, and then today, I knew it couldn't be that." She sighed heavily, feeling her babies move her stomach felt relieving to her. "I know they are alright, because they move all the time. And I ate lightly last night for dinner, so I don't know what it could be."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sakura questioned, the chips and the yummy Inuzuka's dip was gone from her thoughts. Replacing it was her much more logical, organized(sort of), medical mind.

"Because," said Tenten, sounding like she believed it was an acceptable enough answer. Although an eye roll from Sakura after her answer, made her think twice. "I didn't have enough time to talk with you private, okay? These past few days have been crazy. I got engaged on Saturday, I hardly saw you yesterday since you were with Ino a majority of the day, and today we had to set up for the baby shower. I am just now finding time to actually talk to you one on one."

Observing Tenten for a moment, Sakura finally sighed heavily. "Alright, I'll accept that," she said, walking over to the mini bookshelf they had in the kitchen. She didn't have to look long, before pulling out a red medical book. "When Hinata and I were having pain, Tsunade suggested we took a look at this book. I had a chance to look over some parts of it, and I think I saw something in here that could help you." They both sat down at the table, and Sakura began to search through the book.

"What are you two doing in here?" This came from Sasuke, as he and Neji entered the kitchen. Both guys were looking to them, questioning looks on their faces, accompanied with slight looks of annoyance after having literally spent twenty minutes looking for them. They then began to walk the short distance to the kitchen table.

Tenten didn't even look towards the guys, she just groaned, and brought her hands to cover her face as she exhaled sharply. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She muttered sounding irritated.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Tenten's words, but didn't look up from the book. "That was uncalled for Tenten." She told her friend, before coming to a realization. _Oh! I get it. She doesn't want Neji to know. _"Quit being a baby, Tenten. I'm about to find it in a second, and you wont have to worry anymore."

Tenten just rolled her eyes, and brought her hands to her stomach, as she felt a few kicks. A look of irritation on her face. "Did I do something to make you hate me?" She asked, sarcasm in her tone.

"What is she talking about Tenten?" Neji asked before Sakura could respond, he didn't like the idea of Tenten being worried about something, and not mentioning it to him.

Sakura and Tenten were in another glaring match. Sakura only stopped flipping the pages in the book, and raised an eyebrow at Tenten. Exhaling harshly, Tenten finally gave in. Without looking in the direction of the guys, she spoke. "Um, I sort of lied about what I said Saturday. I don't really know why I got sick, and I also kind of got sick again today… and yesterday…" She explained, saying the last part quietly. She was already waiting for his anger to come.

"Tenten, how could you lie to me like that?" Neji asked, his voice raised a few notches.

Tenten flinched at his tone, and looked out the window to her left. She could feel her chest tighten, and tears brimmed her eyes. "I-I'm sorry." Her voice showed that she was about to cry.

Neji's anger seemed to completely disappear after she said that. _She's upset and I just made it worse. _He thought, as he pulled another chair from the kitchen table over, before sitting down and putting his arms around her. "I'm sorry for raising my voice. It's just this could be really important, and I don't like not knowing what's wrong with you." He whispered in her ear, a hand slowly circling her back.

Tenten pulled herself together at the sound of his voice and his arms around her. Although before she could say anything, a book was heard slamming closed. She looked over to see Sakura getting up from the table, moving to put the book onto the shelf. "Well?" Tenten questioned her after staring at Sakura, who was more interested on looking at her nails.

Sakura didn't say anything, as she walked around them, and to the kitchen counters. Picking up a chip, she scooped up some more of the Inuzuka's yummy dip. She popped it into her mouth, chewing at the yummy goodness. "This dip is phenomenal, I really need to ask Kiba's sister for the rec-"

"Sakura!" Tenten exclaimed, slamming her fist on the kitchen table. "Why do you always do this to me? Whenever I need something from you, you always hold off for suspense. I don't have patience for it today!"

Noticing Tenten's fist clenching open and closed, Sasuke looked to Sakura. "Please tell her before she breaks our kitchen table."

"Fine," Sakura said, huffing with irritation in Sasuke's direction. She got another chip in her hands, dipped it in the dip again, before she opened one of the drawers. She put the chip in her mouth, wiped her hands on a towel near the sink before shuffling through the contents in the drawer. "I'm sorry to tell you this Tenten, but you are-" She paused for dramatic effect. "-absolutely an idiot."

As soon as Sakura said that, a frown crossed Tenten's face. Sliding her chair back, she then stood up, her look getting sourer by the second. She turned around, now facing Sakura, and put her hands on the counter. "Sakura…"

Taking it to her advantage that they at least had a counter in-between them, Sakura felt the need to be sarcastic. She found what she was looking for in the drawer. She picked it up, and shook it. Interrupting Tenten from saying anything more. "Do you know what these are?" She asked, shaking the bottle again. The white pills inside made clacking sounds against the plastic bottle.

"Prenatal pills obviously." Tenten retorted, making it sound like the most obvious thing in the world. "What in the he-"

Popping open the bottle, Sakura took one out. "Would you like to explain why you haven't been taking them?" Rolling the pill in-between her fingers then. The type Tsunade had the girls taking was small white oval shaped pills. The pill was made specifically for woman who were doing heavy ninja work before becoming pregnant.

"I have been taking them!" Tenten exclaimed, her defensive tone was obvious.

"Everyday?" Sakura asked, a smirk on her face, as she raised an eyebrow in Tenten's direction.

That simple one-worded question caught Tenten off guard. "Wait a freaking minute," she said, as she brought a hand to her temple. Her fingers working at rubbing away tension. "You mean that I've been getting sick because I missed a couple days of taking them?"

A grin clearly on Sakura's face, showed Tenten that her assumption was correct. "I knew there was some brain cells that still worked in there." She smirked, before putting the white pill back into the bottle. Snapping the top back on, and she twisted it a little to make sure it was on firmly. Then she dropped it into the drawer again. After sliding the drawer closed, Sakura went back to take another chip from the bowl on the counter. "If you haven't already, take one when you get home, then you'll most likely get sick again tomorrow morning, but if you keep taking them like you're supposed to, you'll be fine in two, possibly three days."

A murderous aura began emitting from Tenten. "Sakura Haruno, you are so lucky that we are both pregnant. It leaves me unable to beat the daylights out of you for scaring the shit out of me. But you just wait, you'll have what's coming to you."

"Tenten, I hate to break it to you, but you must have the wrong Sakura," Sakura said, smiling innocently. Going back to the Inuzuka's dip. "Because I would never purposely make you think something is wrong, when it's not really a problem at all." Her innocent smile turned into a smirk despite her attempts at keeping an act of innocence.

"Two words," Tenten began walking to the archway that led into the living room, with Neji not far behind. "May fifteenth."

Sakura only smiled. That was the four girls due date. "Unfortunately for you, I won't even make it to my due date." She grinned. "Or at least that's what you, Ino, and Hinata have been betting on for the past month, behind my back." She grinned, when Tenten looked surprised and slightly uncomfortable. "What? Did you three actually expect me not to know about that? I always know Tenten." Laughing, she reached back for another chip from the bowl that was first full when they got to the kitchen, but was now half empty because of her. "So I guess I'll be ready to kick your ass by the time you're done with this."

Tenten childishly stuck out her tongue. "We'll see Sakura," she said as she and Neji left the kitchen back to the party.

As soon as they left Sakura turned her focus back on the Inuzuka's dip, only to find it not where it had been. That was when she heard the sound of the refrigerator opening. Turning her head just in time to see Sasuke putting the amazing tasting dip into the refrigerator. "I was eating tha-"

Interrupting her by shuffling something in the fridge that overpowered the sound of her voice. Despite knowing what she was talking about, Sasuke only pulled out some carrots in a container out of the refrigerator, not the yummy Inuzuka dip. "What? You were going to say you were eating carrots," he said, closing the door of the fridge before turning towards her. Only to find her look of annoyance, which he ignored as he approached her, setting the carrots on the counter in front of her. "That dip is loaded with salt, and I don't think it's that healthy for you to be eating that much of it."

Narrowing her eyes, Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, a frown at her lips. "Last time I checked I was the one carrying _our_ babies, and I was responsible for what I ate," she said, putting emphasize on the word 'our'. "Ever heard of the saying 'mother knows best'?"

"Well, I am the father of _our_ babies, and I think it's important to eat healthy for their sake," Sasuke said, watching her grudgingly pick up a carrot after he stopped speaking. After seeing her take a bite of the carrot, he smirked. "Do you know how easy that was? You'll feel better later."

The look on Sakura's face as she chewed the carrot seemed to grow darker up until she swallowed. Opening her mouth almost immediately to speak. "Do you know how easy it is to move to the Sand village and go eat whatever in the hell I want?" She asked, annoyed with his smart comments.

Seeing her look, made Sasuke know it was a mood swing, and he just laughed it off. Moving around the counter, to stand beside her. "But, you wouldn't leave. You would miss me and my constant attempts to try to keep you away from sugar," he said, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist, his forearms gently resting against the sides of her rounded belly, where he could feel their babies move occasionally.

Feeling his arms around her, seemed to calm her rather quickly. Sakura gave into his embrace, and rested her head on his shoulder. Letting her hands rest upon his chest before sighing. "I would," she said quietly, taking in the scent of him. "Not the attempts at getting me away from sugar, but I would miss you."

It was quiet between the two of them for a moment, both enjoying each others presences. Sakura found herself enjoying it a bit more in her mind. _I haven't really seen that much of Sasuke since the party started. I've been talking to so many guests, and he's been busy talking to guests as well. _"Would you miss me?"

Hearing her question made Sasuke laugh. "Of course," he said, pulling back a bit so he could tilt her chin upwards towards him. "I wouldn't be able to stand the house being so quiet."

"Sasuke!" Sakura playfully pushed away Sasuke's hand, trying not to laugh, but she couldn't help herself.

Sasuke was laughing right along with her, and they continued laughing for another minute before slowly coming to a stop. They ended up staring into each other's eyes. Unable to stop himself, Sasuke leaned forward and captured her lips for a kiss. This ended up lasting a good while before either of them needed to take a break.

When they did need to breathe, they both started laughing again when they broke the kiss. When they sobered up, Sakura found herself running her hands over the well developed lines of Sasuke's bicep muscles absentmindedly. He just let her do that, as he found himself playing with the long strands of pink hair, that just last week they had got in an argument about her cutting it.

"When are we going to tell everybody?"

Hearing Sakura's questioned, made him stop thinking about her long pink hair. Already knowing what she was talking about without having to think that much about it. "It's been killing you not to say anything all day, hasn't it?"

"You have no idea! This is just absolute torture Sasuke," Sakura said, her mood completely changed from relaxed to an unsettling one. She had constantly been keeping an eye on her empty ring finger. Sasuke had somehow managed to convince her from putting it on. And by "convince" she meant he had been holding her ring hostage to keep her from getting to it.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her mood change, he stuck a hand in his pocket, as he took out the ring, and took her left hand in his. He slid the ring onto her ring finger slowly, until it was all the way on. He then took that hand in his, along with her other hand in his free hand. "We can tell them whenever you want to Sakura."

"I want to tell them now," Sakura replied, her eyes looking into his. Showing emotion like a little kid on Christmas morning. "Right now."

"How did I know that was going to be your answer?" Chuckling, Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Sakura's forehead. The motion seemed to trigger a memory he had been holding back for a long while. _Itachi. _

"Okay," Sakura said happily, not noticing the look that crossed Sasuke's face. A strange look of sadness that he rarely ever showed on his face. It had only been there for a second, before being replaced by a smirk at her excitement. This didn't bother Sakura as much as it usually did when he smirked in her direction. The two turned towards the doorway, intertwining the hands closest to one another. Sakura on the left, Sasuke on the right, as the two walked into the living room. Sakura's free hand rested on her belly, showing off the ring perfectly. "Ready?" She asked under her breath.

Sasuke nodded, and cleared his throat. "We have something to say." His voice booming over everyone else's. The sound of his voice showing a maturity that didn't seem that obvious up until a few months ago. After everyone finally quieted down he looked to Sakura.

Sakura smiled under his stare, her eyes catching the sight of the girls. Tenten and Hinata were standing near the dessert table, Neji and Naruto standing nearby. Temari and Ino just walked in from outside, Daymon and Shikamaru right behind them. Her grandparents and cousins were near the fireplace. The rest of the people in the room, friends, teammates, sensei's, now had their eyes on the two standing by the kitchen's archway.

"A couple of days ago Sasuke proposed to me," Sakura stared, she could almost sense everyone's eyes staring at the ring now, which she wasn't sure what to feel at the moment. Excitement or nauseous at everyone's stares.

Seeing her freeze up, Sasuke took over. "We're getting married," he said smoothly, his eyes going back to the crowd of people. A charming smile on his face, one that many Uchiha men had been known for.

Suddenly everyone was clapping and congratulating them. With everyone now talking at once, they were soon separated from each other. Being asked questions about any wedding plans, obvious plans for children, any plans for moving again. Was this the house they planned to raise the children in? Were the two of them going to have a big wedding or a small wedding? And many more questions. The two of them felt a little bit light headed with all the questions coming, but they answered them the best they could. Sneaking looks at each other from opposite sides of the room occasionally. They were happy.

**Outside**

The news of Sakura and Sasuke's engagement did seem to make another little addition towards the girls baby shower. The guests were already excited for the girls, Tenten and Neji had made an official announcement of their engagement towards the beginning of the shower, and then Sakura and Sasuke just announced their engagement. A lot of good things were happening that day.

Although it was getting crowded inside, considering a lot people were in there to congratulate Sakura and Sasuke, ask them questions, and what not. Shikamaru and Ino had stepped outside after a few minutes inside the crowded living room. With everyone else inside, there wasn't anyone in the backyard. Ino had taken an over exaggerated deep breath when they started walking down the steps of the patio.

This made Shikamaru raise an eyebrow. "Something bothering you?"

Hearing his question clearly, Ino sighed. The two of them walked the walkway over the pond in the Uchiha's backyard. They walked until they were in the middle where the gazebo was. Once there, Ino looked out into the forest. "You probably won't believe this. I can't even believe I'm about to say this, but sometimes I just need a break from talking to people."

"You're right I don't believe that," Shikamaru said, his eyes on her. "Do you feel sick or something?"

Despite knowing he was serious, Ino couldn't help but laugh. She had almost stopped laughing enough to respond to Shikamaru's question, but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps on the dock. She turned to see who it was.

"Ino?" Asked one of the two people. It was a brunette haired girl, who was rather young, but obviously a little older than Ino.

"I told you it was her," said the orange haired girl to the brunette. A grin on her face, as she looked back to Ino. "I know Ino Yamanaka when I see her."

"Hey you two," Ino greeted, instantly her mood shifted from tired to happy. She walked forward to give both of them hugs. "I haven't seen the two of you since the girls in I were in Suna towards the beginning of our pregnancies."

As the girls started talking, Shikamaru found himself leaning against the railings of the gazebo. Half listening to the conversation, as his focus was more on just how happy Ino looked. She just shined with a happiness he couldn't describe. But, while she did look so happy right then, he found himself thinking deep into his memories. How sad and depressed she had looked after her parents death. He sat there, remembering the painful look on her face, but instead of thinking little of her, her thought to himself about how truly strong she was. _I realize now. I realize just how much credit she truly deserves. Just a year ago almost, I assumed Ino couldn't handle pain, and was delicate. _

Something most male ninjas commonly seem to think about female ninjas was that they couldn't handle what most male ninjas could. But, Ino was different. All the girls were. They went through the death of their parents, and just a few days later were able to smile. The sadness and despair Shikamaru saw them go through during those few days seemed to never end, but once they were back in Konoha, the girls had seemed to lift up with an air of positive energy. Even sitting through the funeral of their parents not even a week later, they seemed to stay strong, only shedding tears occasionally.

"-ikamaru?" He was suddenly alerted at the sound of Ino saying his name. Shaking his thoughts away, he looked over to see the guests had gone, and it was just him and Ino again. Ino was looking at him, her hands resting on her rounded belly. "What were you thinking about?"

He didn't respond to her question at first. His eyes met her finally, and he slowly moved so he was standing up straight. Closing the distance in-between them, he wrapped his arms around her, a smile on his face. "Just thinking about how strong you are." He admitted, before leaning slightly down to kiss her.

The kiss was full of passion, as he deepened the kiss, Ino felt herself sliding her hands up his chest, before wrapping her arms around his neck loosely. Not ever wanting him to stop kissing her. Never wanting this moment to end.

Although they did need to breath eventually. But, when the kiss broke, Shikamaru didn't move his hands from her waist, but just rested his forehead against hers. "I love you Ino Yamanaka. I don't want you to ever forget that."

**A couple hours later**

The girls had opened gifts, and they had been talking to everyone for a while. Neji had spent nearly ten minutes after the girls opened presents looking for Tenten. Which would have been okay, except for the fact that he had been with Tenten while the both of them opened the presents, and she somehow managed to slip away after the presents were finished. "How much have you eaten today exactly?" He asked after finding her out on the back patio, basking in the afternoons warmth from the sun.

"Shut up! I'm eating for three!" Tenten snapped almost immediately. Having felt hungry after opening presents, she immediately went to the food table to get a few rice balls. She was aware Neji had been looking for her, but her energy practically disappeared as soon as she sat down at the table out on the patio.

Neji smirked, and held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry didn't mean to make you mad."

"You didn't make me mad," Tenten said, rolling her eyes, muttering something about stupid mood swings.

"Come on," Neji said, after hearing her side comment about mood swings. He held out his hand towards her, waiting for her to take it.

It took her a second to stand up, before walking around the table to meet him. Taking his hand, before he led her down the stairs to go walk in the garden. It was quiet as the two of them began to walk through the garden. _I have something that's bothering, but should I tell him? It's more of something I should tell the girls, since it's me complaining. But, they are kind of busy at the moment, and I don't want to bother them._ "I hate eating so much," she admitted finally. "It's going to be even harder to loose the weight after my pregnancy."

"What will happen after you give birth? Right back to training?" Neji asked, curiously. They hadn't really ever had this conversation before. Of course both of them knew the conversation was bound to happen, considering the both of them would have to leave the babies a lot for training or missions if they were both to be active ninja's.

"No," Was Tenten's immediate reply. Not thinking twice about it. "After I give birth my stomach will start going back to being firmer, but no where near where it used to be. I will have to work for that. But definitely not right away after I give birth." She sighed after her admission, it felt good to say.

Neji raised an eyebrow at words, despite her obvious acceptance towards what she said. "I thought you and the girls wanted to go back into ninja work after giving birth."

Tenten crossed her arms over her baby bump, feeling them move around her was one of the most amazing things she had ever felt. But, even so every time they moved it just reminded her of her situation. "When I first found out that I was pregnant, immediately my mind shifted to thinking about how I will get the weight back off, and go straight back to training and missions." Again with the sighing. "But now that I think about it, I think the only thing I could do would be training. Very little at that. The babies will need me more. When they get a bit older I might try to go back to how it was, but I don't think going back to how it used to be would be a good idea right now." She told him honestly.

Neji was glad she was opening up to him. He nodded his head asking her to continue. Not wanting to interrupt with his own opinion.

"It's going to be hard watching the people I have grown up with go out of the village to go on missions, and train all the time. But, I am happy to stay here if it's for my children. I know that you will support me too. That's why I am happy that it was you." She told him, a smile growing on her face.

Not being able to hold back from saying anything anymore, Neji stopped causing Tenten to stop as well. When she turned to look at him, he kissed the top of her head. "This is what makes me love you Tenten. This is what makes me happy to know that you'll be mine for the rest of our lives."

Hearing him say that, Tenten smiled genuinely. "I love you Neji," She could feel the familiar kicks of her babies, as if they were happy because she was so happy. "I think they agree with me." She smiled, looking down at her baby bump. Smoothing down the fabric of her dress over the rounded bump.

Neji smiled at that, stepping closer, he took her left hand, and began to play with the ring he had given her only two days then moved his other hand and rested it softly on her belly. "I knew they would."

* * *

**A/N: I loved writing the cute little scene between Tenten and Neji at the end!**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for new stories :)**


	41. Baby Shower Part Two

**A/N: I know I hadn't really been specific on when exactly in Shippuden this takes place, but it obviously is after when Sai and Yamato join Team Seven, but at the same time before the battle between Asuma and Hidan since I still have Asuma alive. If that gives you all any insight on what time this takes place.**

* * *

_Review:_

_Neji smiled at that, stepping closer, he took her left hand, and began to play with the ring he had given her only two days ago.__He then moved his other hand and rested it softly on her belly. "I knew they would."_

* * *

**An hour later**

It was now close to seven, with only another thirty minutes or so the sun would begin to set. Signaling the party would end in a couple hours. There was still tons of people here, some inside and some outside. With a few of the guests roaming the Uchiha's garden, standing and chatting on the patio, or sitting along one of the many benches in the backyard. The girls were sitting at the table on the back porch, they guys had just sat down to join them only moments ago.

"Getting tired yet?" Neji questioned, although he didn't receive an answer from any of the girls. They were all practically half asleep as they sat there. Ino and Sakura had their heads resting on the table, Hinata's resting on Naruto's shoulder, and Tenten had her elbows propped on the table as she rested her chin on her hands.

"I don't think I've ever heard them this quiet," Sasuke said, narrowly avoiding the fist Sakura sent towards him. And when she tried again, he caught it just before it could make contact with his nose. "If you're going to punch me, at least look while you're doing it. You could have actually hit me."

Sakura's reply was only an irritated sounding mumble, as she pulled her hand out from his. The words "stupid", "annoying", and "Uchiha" were the only things that could be made out from her mumbles. This even so, made everyone crack up laughing. Even Sakura started laughing despite herself.

"You're asking for your backs to hurt," came none other than Temari's voice after the laughter died down. She stepped out on the patio from inside, with Daymon right behind her. Her voice got Ino and Sakura to sit up, and she could tell by the slight pained expressions they held that she was very much correct about the back pain.

"What's up Temari?" Tenten asked, stifling a yawn.

Temari and Daymon stopped by the table; Temari rested her hands on the back of Ino's chair. "I know it's a little early, but Daymon and I are probably going to leave. Just wanted to say sorry for leaving early."

"Yeah, the sitter we got for Aubrey has to leave soon," Daymon added.

"Oh don't worry about it," Hinata said, almost immediately after Daymon stopped talking.

"Yeah," Ino said, turning in her chair to look at Temari and Daymon better. "We totally understand. You have a little girl who needs you. I hope you have a good night."

"Make sure to spoil Aubrey for me, let her stay up as long as she wants," Tenten said, laughing at Temari's look of no way in hell.

Nodding her head, Hinata smiled at Temari. "I hope you, Daymon, and Aubrey have a goodnight."

The guys then said goodbye as well, shaking Daymon's hand when it came time to it.

When it seemed like all the goodbyes should have been over, Temari noticed something. Sakura was still sitting in her seat, not really saying anything. The pink haired girl was looking down at the table, and was fidgeting with the ends of her pink hair. "What's wrong Sakura? Not going to tell your best friend in the whole world goodbye? You haven't said hardly anything since I came outside."

Everyone's eyes went to Sakura to see a bothered look on Sakura's face. Her emerald green eyes moved in Temari's direction when she noticed everyone was staring. "Temari, do you mind if I talk to you?" She asked, seeing the blonde Sand kunoichi nod her head, she only placed her hands on the table to help push herself up. "Alone."

The last word Sakura said was sharp, and very unlike her. Her happy mood she had been in just moments before was gone. Seriousness was very obvious on her person. Temari noticed this, and her own smile fell from her face. Leaving in its place, a slightly worried shaped frown. "Yeah, sure."

Sakura then finished getting up, and moved towards the stairs of the porch. Past her friends without eye contact or any words spoken. She took to the three steps slowly, but as her feet hit the graveled ground, she began to speed up a bit.

Temari-who had no trouble keeping up with Sakura's pace now that she wasn't pregnant anymore-followed her all the way onto the gazebo in the middle of the pond. Entering it from the one pathway that led from the Uchiha's garden.

Once on the gazebo, Sakura walked so she was to the far side of it, resting her elbows on the railing. Her eyes moving upwards to look at the sky, the sunrise would start soon. She allowed the silence to continue, as she found herself waiting. Waiting to see if Temari would question her first.

"What is it, Sakura?" Temari questioned, unaware that she had done just what Sakura had predicted. "You're rarely ever this serious."

"Is it possible for you to come back around our due date?" Sakura asked, referring to her and the girls upcoming due date to go into labor.

"I can try to. Why?" Temari asked, raising an eyebrow. Wondering why Sakura needed to talk to her in private for this.

Sakura hesitated before replying. "I might need your help. You went through it after all." Unaware to Sakura, her voice had been slightly shaky, which Temari had picked up on right away. It was like a secret message was underneath the words Sakura spoke out loud, and Temari was supposed to be reading the hidden message.

It was silent for a moment as Temari crossed her arms slowly over her chest. "I have a feeling that this isn't about me coming to help you out when you deliver."

Sakura only sighed when Temari finally got the hint, turning herself around to walk back off the gazebo. Turning her head to Temari when she stood beside her. "That feeling is right." She whispered, before moving to walk back to the Uchiha porch.

Temari taking a moment to register Sakura's words before going to be in step beside Sakura. Once on the porch, Sakura turned to Temari and the two girls hugged. "I'll write to you if it looks like we will be early." Sakura whispered in Temari's ear, before they broke the hug. She turned to walk back towards the table, stopping by her chair.

Moving to stand next to Daymon, Temari smiled. "Goodnight again," she told them, before she and Daymon when back inside to walk towards the front door.

After the backdoor slid closed, everyone's eyes seemed to go towards Sakura. To which Sakura only shrugged off, moving to pull her chair back.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked finally, before Sakura could sit back down at the table.

"Yeah," Ino agreed, crossing her arms, an eyebrow raised in Sakura's direction. "What's with you being so secretive?"

Sasuke noticed Sakura's eyes move so she was looking at the table, ignoring them. "Something bothering you?" Although his question was basically a repeat of what was just asked, his seemed more questioning than the others did. As if he wouldn't really give her a chance to not give an answer.

Sakura-who had been looking down at the table-sighed. When she looked up, her smile was back on her face. As if it had never left. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." She laughed, her laugh sounding carefree and real. Although on the inside she wasn't really happy, she was just trying to ease up the tension.

_It's clear she doesn't want to talk about it now. Maybe it really was something private. _Seeing Sakura's look, Hinata stood up from the table. "I think it's time we went back inside to our party."

Soon everyone slowly got up, eyes still on Sakura, but not judging anymore. They walked to the back door, Tenten pausing to pick up the plastic cup she had been drinking out of. It was empty now, and she really wanted to go re-fill it with something really sugary.

Tenten moved to the backdoor, the door still slightly ajar for her to push open and get through. When she did step into the living room she noticed the others had stopped close to the door, along with the guests rather quiet. She walked forward a bit, only to stop beside her friends. Looking around till she noticed who they were looking at. And when she did, it was not what she was expecting.

"Tenten," the person said, his doe brown eyes locked on her, a bouquet of pink roses in his arms.

Shock coursed through Tenten's body, she lost control of herself, and the cup slipped from her hands. It bounced a little as it hit the ground; the tapping sound it made seemed to echo in her mind. Her mouth fell open in her surprise. Tears lined her eyes at the sight of the new guest.

"I know I'm a little la-"

The guy wasn't able to finish his sentence, before Tenten interrupted. "Sora!" She exclaimed, moving forward as fast as her pregnant belly would allow her.

The guy was able to set the roses down just in time, before she threw her arms around him. He returned her embrace with just as much intensity as she gave.

Tenten couldn't help herself as tears started flowing freely down her face. Opening her mouth to speak, instead letting out a sob. She couldn't control it, her emotions were already messed up with her pregnancy, but now it was like it was ten times worse. But, it was clearly happy tears, which had made the guests around them clap for them. Many 'aww's' were heard as well at the sight of the emotional reunion.

Finally Tenten pulled herself together somewhat, and was able to lift her head. Moving a hand to wipe away some of her tears, but Sora beat her to it. He gently swept away her tears with his thumb, a smile on his face. Still in his arms, Tenten smiled back at him, at a loss for words.

From the others point of view, Sakura had a clear smile on her face at the sight, the others were slightly confused at who this person was. Neji especially, looked confused and Sakura could swear she saw slight jealousy in his eyes. Although before any of them could say anything she walked forward a smile on her face.

When she got close to where the two were, she grabbed her cup from the table nearby. Turning so she was beside them now, she reached her free hand over, and rested it on Sora's shoulder. Causing him to look at her, his smile still remaining on his face. She turned her head to look at the guests; the room was still rather quiet.

"I'd like to propose a toast," she said, the room getting silent then. She only lifted her cup slightly. "He's been gone on a mission to protect our village for over three years. His strength is clear to be able to stay away from home so long, stay away from his family so long. We all know his mission was a rough one, but he made it back alive and in good shape. This man is a Konoha ninja, a friend, a son, and a brother," she paused, a smile in Tenten's direction. Tenten was watching her as she spoke. "He's finally returned home, and will hopefully be staying a long while. To Sora!" She raised her glass higher.

"To Sora!" The other's cheered back, before each taking a drink from their glass to complete the toast.

Looking away from Sakura to look back at Sora, Tenten smiled. Her eyes shining.

Sakura turned to the other two. "Let's bring this into the kitchen, it's a lot quieter in there," she told them, receiving a nod from the other two. As they walked to the kitchen, she noticed they were joined by the other girls and guys.

When they did get into the quieter atmosphere of the kitchen, Sakura right away went to go get a couple tissues for Tenten.

Tenten had only walked into the kitchen after Sakura, but had stopped once they were beside the counters. She turned back to Sora, feeling tears brim her eyes again at the sight of him.

"These are for you Tenten," he said, holding out the bouquet of pink roses, he had picked back up before they left to go to the kitchen. "I just got back to the village, and I didn't have time to get you a proper gift. I wanted to see you right away."

Reaching out to receive the roses from him, Tenten held them in her arms, looking at them admiringly. She felt her tears slip down her cheeks again. Immediately she tried wiping them away. "I'm s-sorry. I can't stop crying."

Sora chuckled at her attempts at wiping away her tears. "You're being strangely emotional Tenten. Very unlike the Tenten I left three years ago. Something you want to tell me?" He asked, a teasing note in his voice.

Despite the tears on her face, Tenten laughed slightly. "Would you stop making fun of me? You're ruining the moment," she said, smiling. Seeing Sakura leaning over the opposite side of the counter to hand her tissues, she took them gratefully. Using them to rid of her tears would be a lot more useful than her hand.

Ino cleared her throat finally, causing everyone to look towards her. "This is very touching and all, but who-"

"-exactly is this?" Neji finished for her, his arms were crossed over his chest. He didn't really like not knowing who was making Tenten cry like she was.

Smiling to herself, Tenten threw away the tissues, and gently set the bouquet of roses on the counter beside her. Sakura had moved to go stand by their friends, a smile on her face. Tenten moved towards her brother, and placed a hand on his shoulder. As he was nearly half a foot taller than her, she had to raise her hand a bit. "This is Sora, my brother."

"You have a brother?!" Hinata exclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

Laughing, Tenten nodded her head. "I know it's surprising, but yes I do." She looked to her brother. "Let me introduce you," she said, starting from the right of her friends, and moving to the left with each introduction. "You know Sakura already, so there isn't really much introduction there."

"Yes, I remember a hard headed pink haired girl that usually threatened to punch me at least three times during every conversation we had," Sora said, a smirk growing on his lips at Sakura's expression.

"You drove me absolutely crazy Sora," said Sakura, her tone sounded slightly irritated, but she had a smile on her face.

Smiling, Tenten then moved on. "That's Sasuke," she said, pointing to the Uchiha who was standing beside Sakura. "He's Sakura's teammate and her fiancé."

Nodding his head, Sora stepped forward towards Sasuke, offering his hand. When Sasuke shook his hand back, Sora smirked. "I've got to shake hands with the man who can keep Sakura Haruno under control."

"Yeah right," Sakura muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes when Sasuke started chuckling.

Moving on Tenten looked to other friends, pointing them out as she spoke. "That's Ino and Shikamaru. Then over there is Hinata and Naruto. Naruto is Sakura's teammate." She stopped talking, and then moved to walk over to Neji. Taking his hand in hers she gently led Neji a little closer towards her brother. "And this is Hinata's cousin Neji. He's my teammate, my fiancé, and the father of your niece and nephew"

It was rather quiet as Sora observed Neji, a tight line where his smile should have been. Finally after a moment, Sora held out his hand to Neji finally. "Do not give me a reason not to like you." His voice sounded like a warning and a warm welcome hidden underneath.

"I'll be sure to stay on your good side," Neji said, shaking his hand back, feeling oddly under pressure.

**A couple hours later, nine o'clock**

"Finally, everyone's gone," said Sakura, who had just stepped outside on the back porch, sliding the glass back door shut behind her slowly. As soon as it was closed she leaned against the white frame of the door. Sighing heavily as if she just finished an intense training session rather than hosting a baby shower.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear I don't have to keep smiling," Tenten spoke as if it was the hardest thing to keep a smile on her face. Her tone also showed tiredness and slight annoyance.

Hinata only laughed at Tenten's words. "You make it sound like it's hard for you to smile."

"Oh, it wasn't hard the first few hours, but after that fifth hour I was beyond over the whole being happy thing. Then Sora showed up and that made it better, then it got worse again," Tenten explained, feeling as if she could get a headache any minute. Her eyes traveled over to Ino, who was sitting across the table from her. She had already complained of having a headache before they had come outside a few minutes before. "Still having a headache?"

"You have no idea," was Ino's response, lifting her head from where it had been resting on the table. "I don't think I ever want to host a party ever again."

"Agreed!" The other three girls chorused.

As Sakura came to sit down, silence came over the girls. They all were pretty exhausted. The guys meanwhile, were taking care of most of the cleanup. After cleanup, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji began to take their girl's baby shower gifts to their own houses. Sasuke-who didn't have to worry about that now since the shower had been at his house-had went to help them move stuff over.

"We still have to give each other gifts," Sakura said finally, her hands fell to rest upon her belly.

"If it means I'm one step closer to getting home to go to sleep, then let's do it right now," Ino said, her hand moving to her forehead. Rubbing at her temples, made her keep thinking about the painful headache she had.

"Going to start without us, huh?" Came none other than Sasuke's voice, as the guys were seen walking around the porch from the direction of Shikamaru and Ino's house. They were soon walking up the steps, to come sit at the table.

"You three need to open mine first," Ino told the girls, a smile on her face. Pulling a few smaller bags from beside her chair, handing one to each of the girls at the table.

Soon each girl was holding a silver chain bracelet. Sakura's had a dark red S on it, a silver leaf symbol, and a baby pink heart and a baby blue heart. Hinata's had a dark blue H on it, along with a silver leaf symbol, and a baby pink heart and a baby blue heart. Tenten's had a forest green T on it, a silver leaf symbol, and a baby pink heart and a baby blue heart on it. Ino held up her arm to show off her own bracelet, it had a dark purple I on it, a silver leaf symbol, and a baby pink heart and a baby blue heart. "I took a while to figure out the perfect combination of charms to put on each bracelet. But, I ended up just choosing the first letter of your name and the leaf symbol. And I wanted something to represent the twins, so I chose a pink heart for the girls and a blue heart for the boys"

"Aww," the other three said at the meaning behind the charms. The guys just looked at the bracelets, not quite understanding what was so special about jewelry.

"Tenten you're next," Ino said, after watching the other girls put the bracelets onto their wrists.

After having Sakura snap the bracelet on for her, Tenten looked over to Ino. "Alright," she said, moving to pick up her own gift bags for the girls, having to slightly get up out of her chair to be able to reach the bags from the ground. After passing them out, her eyes went back to Ino. "Three. Two. On-"

Tenten was interrupted by the sound of Ino's loud scream, loud enough to have the guys cover their ears. Ino just continued pulling the item that made her scream out of her bag. And in her hand were a few packets of seeds. "Oh my god Tenten how did you get these?" Ino practically yelled. The seeds were for rare flowers that would never be found in a place like the Leaf Village.

"I had gone to nearly every shop in the Leaf Village looking for something meaningful to give you. I was almost going to give up and get you something else, but I had met up with a friend of mine who had been stopping by the village to say hi. They had brought the seeds from other villages, and it just so happened they had a few packets of these seeds they were willing to give me." Tenten replied, a smile found its way onto her face after seeing how happy Ino was.

Ino only seemed to admire the packets of seeds even more. "My parents would have been happy to see these-" she broke off in mid sentence, her mind bringing up memories of her parents search for these flowers for years. "There's not a single way that I could express just how much this means to me Tenten, thank you."

Tenten only grinned at Ino. "You're welcome Ino," she said, before looking over to Sakura and Hinata. "Now you two open up."

The two girls did as instructed, Hinata opening hers a bit before Sakura. "A new sketch pad. Thanks Tenten. I had just filled up the other one I was using." Hinata smiled, thinking of a few new things she'd like to sketch. One main thing was stuck in her mind.

"The rest of your gift is already at your house," Tenten said, smiling at Hinata's confused look. "After you came over here to Sakura's when we were going to set up, I went over to your house and dropped it off."

"What is it?" Hinata asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tenten only leaned back at her chair, and looked at her nails. "Oh, just ten canvases, a new easel, and maybe that new water color set you have been looking at for nearly a month."

Hinata's jaw dropped, and she only looked in the direction of her and Naruto's house. "I suddenly think I'm coming down with something. I need to go home now!"

Everyone else started laughing, and Hinata just joined them. Tenten only smiled. "Now when it becomes nearly impossible to leave the house, at least be happy you have something to do," she told Hinata, before looking to Sakura expectantly.

Sakura was the next to speak, after having opened her present. "How could you guess Tenten?" She held up a personalized journal. It was a creamy beige color, with a light brown tree that spread over the spine of the book, showing the tree on both the front and the back, the leaves on the tree were a mixture of pinks and some white. On the front of the book was Sakura's name in cursive letters, written in white ink.

Laughing at Sakura's reaction, Tenten answered her question easily. "You write all the freaking time Sakura. And it was obvious you were running out of space in your journal because you're more stressed than I have ever seen you. Which usually means that you're not able to write your thoughts down. Plus, I'm sure it would be easier to write down your thoughts wherever you want. That way since you have a seven and a half inch baby bump blocking your way, you won't have to try and write at your desk, you can write where ever you want."

Sakura nodded her at Tenten's explanation, and a grin lifted on her face. "And I have my own little table." She said, placing the journal on her baby bump, making the other girls and the guys laugh.

Sasuke however, only leaned forward, and took the journal off her rounded belly. "Glad to know that's what you've been using as a table." He smirked, before sneaking a kiss on her cheek before she could protest.

Slightly surprised when he kissed her, Sakura only shook it off by shrugging her shoulders, and laughing. "I'm a genius, I could make millions off of my ideas." That made everyone laugh again, she only smirked as her eyes went to Hinata. "Your turn Hinata."

Having already put her gifts to them in front of her, Hinata passed them flat packages. The three girls opened them up, silence engulfing them in anticipation to what Hinata could have possibly managed to fit in such a flat package. Their reactions were expected from Hinata, as the three other girls gasped when finally pulling out the gifts. Each girl had their own personalized book, filled with Hinata's sketches. "I hope you like them." Hinata announced softly, smiling at their looks of astonishment.

Met with silence again, as the girls began to slowly flip through some pages in their books. "Hinata these go back to when we were barely a month pregnant up to only a few days ago. How did you hide these from us?" Sakura asked, surprise and curiosity was clear in her voice.

"Most of them are from my memory. I didn't really start drawing till I was in the middle of my pregnancy really, so I just sketched what I could remember from those days. The way it works is that I would find something that I liked, and would sketch it later. The ones with all four of us are one's I took off of pictures." Hinata replied. "What about you're presents Sakura?" She asked, not wanting the attention to be on her for too long.

Sakura held up a hand as if to stop Hinata. She was busy looking through the pages some more. Hinata had done a wonderful job. There were pictures of her by herself and some of her big belly, and some with Sasuke or her team. She closed it and placed it on the table carefully. "Okay since it's dark enough we can go see it."

"You four shouldn't be going out this late at night by yourselves," Sasuke said, immediately disagreeing, not even having to hear what Sakura was going to suggest they go see. All he could think about was that the sun had gone down, and it was now dark out. The only light around them was the candles around the porch. The other guys seemed to nod in agreement.

"That's why you guys are coming with us," Sakura informed him, before standing up. Obviously not taking no for an answer, which she knew would beyond irritate Sasuke.

Sasuke's mouth formed a tight line, he stepped in Sakura's path, crossing his arms over his chest. To which Sakura only stopped to keep from running into to him, her eyes narrowing at him.

The others watched the two's silent standoff. It seemed like there wasn't going to be a winner, both stood stubbornly strong. Finally Sakura moved, only to prop her hands on her hips, her mouth tightening in a stubborn frown.

Seeing Sakura do that made Sasuke contemplate his options. He had two options. One, he could stand his grounds, and refuse to let Sakura leave. Or two, he could give into her, and let her go. _By the look on her face, I'm guessing option two is the option that won't get me punched in the face. _Finally he shook his head, and took her hand. Rolling his eyes when he noticed her smirk. "Lead the way Sakura."

Sakura only led them off the porch, and towards the forest. She could sense Sasuke's overprotectivness like it was a mist that hovered over her and only her.

Only a few minutes later Sakura stopped them. "Okay from here on out everyone has to keep their eyes closed. If you follow my chakra you won't fall or anything." They hesitated but agreed. She looked to Sasuke. "You too Sasuke. I know where I'm going." He hesitated, but nodded, and closed his eyes.

They started walking forward again. Almost immediately the other girls were complaining. "Ow!" Hinata complained, stubbing her toe on something.

"Shit," Tenten muttered, when she felt her belly knock up against Neji's side when she lost her balance slightly.

Ino was already frowning. "Sakura, are you stupid? Not only are we seven and a half months pregnant, but we haven't even done anything ninja related in a while, and we haven't practiced using our senses in forever."

Sakura only laughed at Ino's complaint, she laughed harder when she heard Tenten and Hinata agree. "You three complain way too much. And besides, all you need to do is be able to tell where your feet are going. Any idiot could do it, but however since it's you three I guess I can't say that."

Hearing Sakura call them idiots only seemed to make the other three girls irritated. They had started muttering words, and Sakura could make out "crazy", "psychotic", "annoying", "bitch" from what the girls were muttering. Sakura only started laughing at them, not at all taking them seriously. "We're here anyways," she said, as she stopped walking finally. "You can open your eyes now."

The forest was lit up around them. In beautiful detail it was almost unreal. It's like everything was colorfully glowing in the dark. In reality it was all the moon's and the waterfall's doing. The rocks around the waterfall shined, and reflected the moon's light just enough so the clearing was lit almost like it would be in the day time. However it was still just dark enough to give the beautiful nightly glow.

"How in the hell is this possible?" Sasuke asked, eyeing the shiny rocks by the waterfall. "There is no way rocks could possibly reflect the moon's light that much.

"The rock is strange, but it is actually possible. This type of rock is more common in the Hidden Stone Village, and it can be found in small amounts in other villages, however this is the only place in Konoha that also has this type of rock," Sakura said, as she broke away from Sasuke, and walked further into the clearing. "We have never been here at night before. I thought it would be a neat little surprise for you girls to see it."

Sakura was turned away from her friends, so they didn't notice when her smile seemed to lessen at her next words. "Girls, we all know well what it looks like in the daylight."

The other girls didn't reply at first, they just looked around, and finally their eyes stopped on one place. The three seemed to all walk towards one of the tallest tree's in the whole clearing, stopping at it's roots. "Yeah we know." Hinata said, finally voicing what the girls had been thinking.

Sakura's smile disappeared completely for a moment, before reappearing as she turned on her heel in the direction of the girls. She clapped her hands together once, as if using the sound as a kind of topic changer. "Okay well as for the real presents."

Walking around to the opposite side of the tree the girls were standing by, Sakura disappeared from sight for a moment, before reappearing holding three present bags. Looking down at her hands, Sakura picked out a lime green bag, with white ribbon handles. Holding it out, she smiled. "Tenten, you go first."

Taking the present from Sakura, Tenten moved the paper at the top out of the way. Pulling the first thing out, Tenten raised an eyebrow. It was a silver necklace, which had at least ten blank charms on it. "I don't understand Saku-"

"Good, I wanted to have the chance to explain it," Sakura said, interrupting Tenten, a smile on her face. "I carefully crafted the charms on the necklace one by one. The charms are made so you can seal your weapons in each individual charm. That way, your battles could go two different ways. You can have weapons at easy access, and you can also use them if the enemy thinks you have run out of all weapons. I thought it would be a good way to help protect you more, and be of more easier access. Plus whenever you need more charms, I'd be happy to make more."

Tenten's mouth seemed to drop open at the explanation. "It's brilliant," she said in awe. "You came up with this?"

Nodding her head once, Sakura smiled. "You're not done yet Tenten. There's something else in there."

Tenten placed the necklace back in the bag, before pulling out the second gift-or really gifts. She had pulled out two forest green baby beanie hats. One had the Hyuga clan symbol in the front, while the rest of the hat had white swirls around the edge. The other hat, also had a Hyuga symbol on the front, but had tree like branches wrapped around the edge. Which made Tenten squeal with delight, which was very much unlike her considering it was over something such as clothing. "Oh Sakura, you remembered!"

"Of course I did," Sakura said, laughing at Tenten's happiness. "Every time we walked into the baby clothing store in Suna you practically gushed about how _adorable_ they were."

Grinning at the fact that Sakura had been mocking the word adorable, that she had used several times when seeing the hats in Suna. "You even got the Hyuga symbol on them, I didn't know you had any clue how to sew."

Only holding up her hands, Sakura shook her head once. "Now don't think too highly of me. I may be able to make something like a summon necklace, but when it comes to sewing I'm probably the number one screw up." She laughed at the thought of her sewing that. "I sent them to my grandmother's house before we left Suna. My grandmother dropped them off when she arrived in Konoha for our baby shower."

"I love them Sakura," Tenten said, a smile clear on her face, as she carefully put the beanie hats back into the bag.

"Your turn Ino," Sakura said next, holding out a light purple bag, with light yellow ribbon handles.

Ino took the bag from Sakura, and pulled out the first things her hands grabbed. Which was two scrolls. The scrolls were dark purple, and had silver lines at the two ends. Before Ino even had a chance to open her mouth, Sakura had started speaking.

"Okay, I knew I'd have to explain this one for sure," she said, tossing her pink hair over her shoulder, before crossing her arms over her chest, Hinata's bag still in hand. "I know your mind technique could be kind of tricky if you don't have anyone there to protect you. So I created these two scrolls. If you need to use the technique when you're alone, all you need to do is roll the scrolls out on either side of you. And do the quick hand seals to your mind technique jutsu, then it would show a barrier around you until you return to your body."

"I agree with Tenten for once, this is brilliant. My father and I had tried for what seems like forever to create something like this, how is it that you could?" Ino asked, setting the scrolls back into her bag as her eyes met Sakura's.

With only a finger pointing at her forehead, Sakura smirked. "Believe it or not, behind this giant forehead of mine I actually do have a brain. I'm not sure if I should be happy or offended at how surprised you and Tenten are." Rolling her eyes as both girls got red as if Sakura called them out perfectly. "Don't worry it doesn't bother me. Finish opening your present Ino, you take forever!"

Sticking out her tongue childishly, Ino only took out the other contents in the bag. They were two baby onesies, one a light lilac color, the other a soft green color. Both the onesies had the Nara symbol on the back of them. "Is the sewing work of Reina too?" Ino asked, eyeing the Nara symbols. She didn't really even need Sakura's response, because she knew the stitching well enough to be Sakura's grandmother's.

Smiling, Sakura turned finally to Hinata. "Now time for Hinata," she said, holding out the last bag to Hinata. It was a pale pink bag with light blue ribbon handles.

It took Hinata a second to get the present out of the bag, but it was a dark navy blue leather bag. Hinata opened the bag to pull out what was inside, well part of what was inside. Inside was well over twenty kunai's. They looked exactly like regular kunai's, until Hinata noticed that her initials were on the handles of each kunai.

"Before you think they are just regular kunai's, let me explain," Sakura said, her eyes moving to the kunai in Hinata's hand. "I own similar kunai's to the one you're holding. They look almost exactly identical to your average kunai, that's why I like them. Basically, I use the kunai's because I can inject poison into the blade of the kunai into the little hollow part in the middle of it. For the kunai's I gave you, you can put your own chakra into the blade. Due to you having the byakugan, you can tell if you hit your target, and be able to locate your target afterwards easier because the kunai's will have your own chakra in them."

Looking at the kunai, Hinata's smile turned into a smirk. Her eyes moved so she was looking to her left side, where Sasuke and the other guys were standing. "Sasuke, are you aware that you're engaged to someone who could probably have millions of more creations of weapons that only a mastermind could come up with?"

That made everyone laugh, Sasuke's laugh slowly stopped, leaving him smirking. His eyes on Sakura, as he spoke to Hinata. "It was part of the package deal I guess."

"Yeah, that and these two that weigh a billion pounds," Sakura said, pointing to her rounded belly.

Again everyone was laughing, this time at Sakura's ability to over exaggerate. Finally when the laughing died down, Hinata put the bag back into her gift bag. Only to feel her fingers brush up against something else, picking up the objects, she raised an eyebrow. Only to laugh when she pulled the objects out of the bag. Two pairs of baby ninja sandals. One pair was a dark grey color, the other a red color. On each sandal was tiny bowls of ramen printed on the material, which was what made Hinata laugh.

"Woah!" Naruto exclaimed, seeing the sandals. Reaching forward he took the red pair from Hinata. "These are cool!"

Seeing Naruto being completely honest only made Hinata laugh more. "Sakura, where in the hell could you possibly find sandals like these?"

"You'd be surprised on how easy they were to find," Sakura said, propping her hands on her hips, an eyebrow raised in Naruto's direction. "You're not the only one obsessed with ramen Naruto."

Naruto looked to see Hinata's smile, and he only seemed to smile bigger. "Our kids are wearing these everyday!" Although he noticed Hinata's look, his laugh became slightly nervous sounding. "Okay, maybe every once in a while."

Nodding her head, Hinata smiled in agreement. Her eyes going to Sakura. "Thanks Sakura."

The other girls thanked Sakura then as well, they had smiles on their faces at the wonderful presents Sakura had given them.

"I think it's time to call it a night," Neji said, having noticed the girls yawns.

"They look like they could just fall asleep any second now," Shikamaru said, he moved just in time to support Ino, as she started leaning too far back. "It's best if they go ahead and get some sleep."

"I agree," Sasuke scooped up Sakura in his arms in seconds, as if it were the easiest thing in the world. "I guess we will see each other tomorrow. We'll meet early for the mission."

The other guys nodded. Neji picked up Tenten, and they disappeared. Shikamaru did the same with Ino.

Naruto however was more careful as he picked up Hinata. Holding her present bag on his arm. "See you Sasuke."

"Hn," was Sasuke's only reply, his eyes going to Sakura, and the pink haired girl's eyes were already closed. He knew it wouldn't take her long to go to sleep. He was going to leave it at that, but decided against it. "Naruto wait."

"Yes?" Naruto's confusion was clearly obvious on his face.

"We have both come a long way, and I don't ever say anything like this often. I'm not really the sentimental kind of guy, but I wanted you to know that I consider you a brother. As your brother I advise you to do the right thing, and you better make her happy," Sasuke said, motioning to Hinata before turning away. He had to say it. He had wanted to tell Naruto that since he came back from Orochimaru, but never got the chance.

At Sasuke's words, a smile formed slowly on Naruto's face. "Thanks Sasuke. You already know I consider you my brother," he said, his eyes going to Sakura, before going back to Sasuke. "And I know you're going to take good care of her." Then Naruto disappeared, already heading back to his house with Hinata.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's words before turning. He started running back to the Uchiha mansion.

"That was nice of you Sasuke," Came Sakura's tired voice. "That meant a lot to him. I can tell."

They arrived at the house, and were up in Sakura's room in a matter of seconds. He set her down on her feet. "I know."

Sakura almost stumbled, as she went into her closet to get her night clothes. By the time she stepped back out in her red plaid pajama pants, and red tank top Sasuke was leaning against her wall. He was dressed for bed in black shorts, and no shirt. "Here I got these from the back porch." He handed her the gifts from the girls.

"Thanks for bringing them up here," Sakura said, taking the presents from him, and put them on her desk. She moved back to her bed, and moved the covers so she could get in bed. Sasuke went over to her and was going to kiss her good night, but instead just rested his hands gently on her rounded belly. He waited, and then felt the feeling of movement underneath his hands. He then rested his forehead on her forehead.

"Sasuke, do you mind staying here tonight?" Sakura asked, all of a sudden. Getting all to comfortable with him beside her. "I know you have a mission tomorrow and all, but I don't mind if you wake me up."

Sasuke smiled. Without hesitating, he helped her onto the bed, before getting on the bed beside her. He turned off the light, and then put his arms around her. He kissed her for a moment. When he pulled back he whispered in her ear. "I love you Sakura."

Since Sakura's stomach restricted them from getting closer she placed both of her hands on his chest. "I love you too, Sasuke. I always have, and always will."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know the random moment between Naruto and Sasuke was weird, but at the same time I FREAKIN' LOVED IT! I wanted to write something for the brother relationship they have, and I wasn't sure how. But, I just kind of went for it. Also I know the baby shower took up like three or four chapters, but believe me when I say that I'm so glad the baby shower is finally over!**

**Just wanted to say I love reading the reviews you all leave for this story. Keep reviewing! You all are going to love the next few chapters :)**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**


	42. Missing The Guys

_Review: _

"_Sasuke, do you mind staying here tonight?" Sakura asked, all of a sudden. Getting all too comfortable with him beside her. "I know you have a mission tomorrow and all, but I don't mind if you wake me up."_

_Sasuke smiled. Without hesitating, he helped her onto the bed, before getting on the bed beside her. He turned off the light, and then put his arms around her. He kissed her for a moment. When he pulled back he whispered in her ear. "I love you Sakura." _

_Since Sakura's stomach restricted them from getting closer she placed both of her hands on his chest. "I love you too, Sasuke. I always have, and always will."_

* * *

**In the middle of the night, Ino's POV**

Everything was dark in her room. The curtains were pulled over the window so even the light of the moon didn't shine in. Ino turned over for nearly the fifth time in the past ten minutes. Now facing the wall that didn't have her window on it, her eyes drifted slowly closed. Although almost as soon as they did close she felt a few kicks at her stomach.

A groan escaped her lips, as she opened her eyes, and sat up. Sliding her feet off the bed, she stood up, pushing off her bed to help her up. She crossed the room carefully in the dark to her bathroom. The need to have to pee came upon her for the third time since she originally lay down in bed almost five hours ago.

After finishing, she walked back out into her dark room, and stopped by her desk. Her eyes went to her bed and she just sighed. With the fact that her babies kept moving and the fact that she was uncomfortable whenever she laid down on her mind, she thought of her choices. The only one coming to mind that she liked was in the bedroom across the hall.

Without a second thought Ino found herself opening her bedroom door and crossing the hall. Shikamaru's door was cracked, which she knew he only did just incase she needed him in the middle of the night. Everything was dark in his room; his dark curtains were covering his windows fully. Looking to the bed, her eyes went to him. He was lying on his back, and his eyes were closed.

She walked to the side of the bed he wasn't on, and slowly crawled on. Just the slight movement she made woke him up. One of his eyes slid open to look at her. He just watched her for a few seconds before he was more alert. He moved to prop himself up on his elbows. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Ino couldn't help but roll her eyes at his words. "Yeah, something is wrong. I'm beyond bored."

A groan escaped Shikamaru's lips as he let himself fall back against his pillows. Turning his head to his bedside table, he looked to the clock. "It's three in the morning Ino," he said, looking back over to her. His eyes having finally adjusted enough in the dark that he could see her more clearly.

Ino sighed heavily at his words. "I know, that's the problem. I can't go to sleep because I can't get comfortable, and because they keep moving around and kicking." Her hands rubbed the under part of her baby bump where one of the babies just kicked.

It was quiet for a moment before Shikamaru chuckled. "Come here," he said to her, after he stopped chuckling. Moving the comforter so she could slip in the bed beside him. When she was beside him, he let go of the comforter so it rested over them both. Looking to her, he moved a little closer, resting his right hand on the curve of her waist.

They were pretty close, even with her rounded belly in-between them. She felt the hand on her waist slide onto her belly. His fingers slipping underneath the fabric of her maternity pajama top, resting on her bare skin. With his touch she felt the movement inside her slow to a more soothing movement. Sighing when she finally felt relaxed.

Hearing the sigh escape her lips, Shikamaru just leaned closer to her. Kissing her lips gently before he let his head rest on the pillows again. "Get some sleep," he whispered to her, sliding his hand around her to her back.

Sighing again, Ino closed her eyes. A small smile edging on her face. _I feel so much comfortable just when he's beside me. He's got to have the magic touch or something. _Opening her eyes again to find his eyes closed, it made her smile grow. _I love him. _

**Later on that morning, eleven o'clock**

"Why have I become one of those girls?" Sakura asked aloud to the empty bedroom. Silence met her ears after she spoke, making her sigh. Rolling over to her right side, she attempted to relax. However her mind wasn't allowing her to do that as it had one main focus, Sasuke.

Sasuke had left nearly three hours ago, and she had been awake since then. She had only gotten up twice. Once to walk into Sasuke's room when he was putting on his ninja gear so she could say goodbye. That only lasted nearly five minutes before he had walked her back to her room to help her back into bed before he left. The second time she got up was to go to the bathroom, which was nearly an hour ago.

_I can't possibly start being one of those girls that gets depressed every time her boyfriend-well fiance-leaves. It's beyond insane. _She thought, bringing both hands to cover her face. Rubbing her forehead with her fingertips, as she sighed for the billionth time that morning. _I feel ridiculous. _

It wasn't much longer when the movement inside of her became more noticeable. The feelings of hunger began to appear as well. Despite the hunger Sakura just remained laying down, wanting to just sleep off the annoying depressed feelings she was having. However, when hunger began to overpower her want to be lazy, she finally pushed herself to sit up.

Moving her legs off the bed, she let her feet touch the floor, not getting up yet. She knew that usually whenever she stood up after lying down for a while she would get a little light headed. With her medical training, she knew it was just better to go slow, and not rush getting up. When she did stand up, she moved to stretch her arms above her, as she let out a yawn. The maternity tank top she was wearing slid up a little, revealing some of her rounded stomach. Pulling the edge of the tank top down to recover her bump, she moved to leave her room.

After walking down the stairs, she made her way across the living room. Feeling a few kicks from her babies made her laugh. Reaching her hands down, she rubbed her belly lightly. "I'm hurrying, okay? I know you two are hungry."

Putting hot water on the stove, she smiled when she remembered they still had some of the Inuzuka dip left over from the baby shower last night. Pulling a bag of chips from the food pantry, she moved to the refrigerator. Opening the door to grab the container. When she pulled it out, she noticed a note on the side of the container. She pulled it off and began to read it.

_I knew you would end up going for this dip since I'm not going to be there to tell you to eat something healthy instead. So I just wanted to write you this note to remind you to pace yourself on eating this. I'm sure you'll be planning on ignoring this note anyways, but I thought I might as well give it a shot._

_Sasuke_

Sakura stared at the note for a moment after she finished reading. She looked back at the dip, then a low irritated groan escaped her lips. _Why does he have the ability to make me feel guilty without even being here in person? _Moving over to the cabinet she got out a small bowl, and put a few spoonfuls of the dip inside it, and put the rest of the dip back into the refrigerator.

Grumbling as she grabbed the small bowl and moved over to the counter that had the bag of chips on it. Her mood lightened up a bit after she popped the first dip covered chip in her mouth. _Why does this stuff have to be so delicious? _She thought, before moving to look out the window.

Looking out the window she could see Shikamaru and Ino's house, and she could already tell that Ino was still asleep. She could feel Ino's chakra was steady meaning she wasn't moving around. A knock on the door brought her attention away from the window. _I wonder who that is._

Grabbing another chip, she dipped it in the dip, and popped it in her mouth on her way to the door. When she was mid way through the living room another knock was heard. Sighing, Sakura only continued to walk down the small hallway that led to the front door. "Will you calm down? I'm over eight and half months pregnant, I can't exactly fly to the door!" She half-yelled, irritation clear in her voice. She unlocked the door then to open it.

"Well good morning to you too," came Temari's voice, as Sakura opened the door. The blonde Sand kunoichi was leaning against the railing on the porch.

Seeing who it was made Sakura roll her eyes. "Thanks a lot," she said, as she turned and began walking to go back to the kitchen. "Out of everyone, you should understand where I'm coming from. You were in my position a month ago."

The sound of the front door shutting, and footsteps following Sakura's into the kitchen was heard. Temari entered the kitchen laughing slightly. "And here I was, wondering where Aubrey came from this whole time. I'm so glad I have you to tell me-"

"I get it Temari," Sakura replied, interrupting Temari. Going back to the chips and dip, she grabbed a chip from the bag. "I made fun of you while you were very pregnant, and you're doing the same thing to me. I just want you to know it's not going to work."

"Damn," Temari muttered, slightly sarcastic. "I knew I couldn't possibly fool you Sakura. You're sooo smart."

Rolling her eyes as Temari started laughing again, Sakura popped the chip in her mouth, and began chewing it slowly. The whistle from the tea kettle let her know the water was at a boil. Turning off the stove top, Sakura moved to the cabinet. "Want some tea?"

"Sure," Temari said, moving to lean against the counter, crossing her arms. "Any plans for today?"

"Well, later this evening I'm supposed to go have dinner with my grandparents and my cousins. They are leaving tomorrow morning, so I wanted to see them before they left," Sakura replied, setting two glass cups down on the counter top. Moving to the pantry to go grab some tea bags, she sighed. "So you left Daymon on baby duty this morning?"

"More like both Daymon and Aubrey are still asleep, and I was the one who woke up early," Temari said, grinning as she accepted the glass of tea from Sakura, blowing on it a little as the tea bag soaked in the hot water. "I guess I'm just used to waking up early because usually Aubrey had always woke up early in the mornings the first few weeks after she was born. However she's becoming a lot like her dad and loving to sleep in as late."

Laughing, Sakura set her hot tea down on the counter top to get some more dip. Shifting her weight from side to side as she started to feel slightly uncomfortable. "When are you leaving?"

"We're supposed to leave in a few hours," Temari replied, taking a cautious sip from her tea. It didn't burn her throat like she assumed it would, it was just really hot. But, it tasted delicious. "I wanted to come see you before we left."

"I feel special," Sakura said, grinning at Temari. Shifting her weight again, as her back continued to hurt. Bringing her hands to her baby bump, she rubbed it slowly. Her mind drifting into thinking about Sasuke once again.

"What's with the look?" Temari asked her, interrupting her thoughts.

Sakura's eyes only moved to Temari then. "I don't have a 'look'. I'm just uncomfortable. I'm sure you know what that feels like."

"Uh huh," Temari said, raising an eyebrow at Sakura. Moving to set her tea on the counter, she turned back to Sakura, crossing her arms. "Are you going to tell me the truth, or am I going to have to keep pestering you till you do?"

Watching Temari for a moment, Sakura only shoved her hand back into the bag of chips for another one. "I hate it when you do this to me," she told Temari, as she dipped the chip into the yummy dip. "You can see when I'm lying, and it's annoying."

This only made Temari smirk. "Spill it Sakura."

"I feel depressed," Sakura admitted after swallowing the chip. Her eyes flickering to Temari. "I feel depressed because Sasuke's gone, and I already feel stupid enough that I'm feeling like this, so don't make fun of me."

Laughter was Temari's response, she couldn't help herself at the look on Sakura's face. Seeing Sakura's look turn into irritation, Temari only tried to control her laughter. "I'm not laughing at you Sakura, I promise," she said. "I'm laughing at the big deal you are making over it."

Raising her eyebrows in confusion, Sakura grabbed her hot tea, and took a slow cautious sip. "What are you talking about?"

"I could have swore you were a medical ninja; one of the best out there actually. Have you been lying to me?" Temari asked, her tone showing she was teasing Sakura.

"I'm sorry that I didn't bother too much studying on pregnancy while I was training, and only researched it enough to be able to help other people," Sakura replied, her tone showing she was beyond irritated. "I wasn't planning on being pregnant at seventeen."

"You're eighteen now," Temari corrected, grinning at the glare Sakura sent her. "Look, I know you Sakura. You are smart. If you weren't the one pregnant, I'm sure you would know what's going on right away."

"Pregnancy brain," Sakura mumbled, realizing what Temari was getting at.

Temari nodded at Sakura's words. "Yep, every pregnant woman has it at some point in their pregnancy. Things you should know just slip away or are hard to think of," she said, crossing her arms. "You're not actually depressed Sakura. Your hormones are just crazy right now."

Standing there for a moment, sipping at her tea, Sakura finally sighed. "So my increased hormones are turning what I'm actually feeling into complete overdrive," she said, a smirk flickering onto her face.

Nodding, Temari took a sip of her tea. "That's right. You just miss Sasuke, just like anyone else who misses their significant other. Your hormones are just making it feel ten times stronger, making you feel depressed."

After a moment, Sakura laughed. "I already knew this, I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner."

"Pregnancy brain," Temari reminded her, smiling.

Taking a minute to control her laughter, Sakura placed her hot cup of tea back on the counter top. Putting the now empty bowl into the sink, before she rolled up the chip bag, and put a clip on it to close it. She moved to put it back in the food pantry. When it was put up, she looked over to Temari. "Want to go sit in the living room?"

"You can just say your back hurts Sakura," Temari said, a smile on her face. "I'm all for making you more comfortable."

After Sakura picked her cup of tea back up again, the two of them made their way into the living room. "I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or serious," Sakura said, sitting down on one of the couches. "Which is unusual because I can usually pick up on sarcasm like a magnet."

"I'm being serious," Temari told her, sitting on the couch beside her. "You came all the way to Suna to help me out when I was in your situation a month ago. I think I owe you for a lifetime." The smile that appeared on Sakura's face after she said that made a smile appear on her own face. Looking around the living room she raised an eyebrow at one of the couches. "So you and Sasuke hadn't gotten around to bringing everything upstairs yet?"

Sakura's eyes moved over to where Temari was looking at. On one of their couches, including the floor in front of the couch, was covered with presents from the baby shower. "Yeah, well as soon as we were finished yesterday, Sasuke and I went straight to bed. I was beyond exhausted, and practically was asking to pass out if I didn't sleep. And Sasuke had a mission this morning, so he needed to get some sleep last night," she said, her eyes going over the presents. Things like baby clothes, small baby toys, and other small gifts were on the couch. The bigger toys and gifts were on the floor.

"Planning on trying to get any of it done within the next day or so?" Temari asked, sipping at her tea. Her eyes moving away from the couch to Sakura. "I could help you if you wanted. You did it for me after all."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Sakura said, shaking her head. Laughing when she saw Temari's questioning expression. "Sasuke told me before he left this morning that I wasn't aloud to move anything, and that we could do it together whenever he gets back from his mission."

"When is he supposed to get back?"

"Tsunade told him and the team that it would most likely be around three to four days at the most. So he could be home in two to three days after today," Sakura replied, setting her tea down on the coffee table. Leaning back against the cushions of the couch, she brought her hands to her rounded belly, and sighed. "I wish it was sooner, but I keep telling myself I'm going to have to get over it. It makes me feel selfish because he's been staying home a lot more than usual because of me."

Chuckling, Temari placed her tea down on the coffee table as well. Turning more to face Sakura. "That's completely normal to feel selfish. Only because you were a ninja just like he is. You understand what it's like to train and do mission. It's exciting and something you would look forward to everyday. So you feel bad because he's staying home a lot more."

"That pretty much describes it," Sakura said with a sigh, sliding a little further down on the couch, as her current position wasn't helping her back. "And I know that even if I told him to stop staying home so much, he would do it anyway. I also know that he's free to do what he wants, and he's only caring for me and our babies by staying home more."

"Exactly. Once you deliver, I assume you eventually plan to go back into ninja work correct?" Temari asked.

"Yeah I do want to go back to it," Sakura said, thinking about training again made her smile. "But, it will never be how it used to be for me."

Temari reached forward and rested a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Something you need to realize is that it's not going to be the same for Sasuke either," she said, causing Sakura to look at her with a slightly confused expression. "Oh don't give me that look. You can't possibly expect that's it's just going to be you staying home and caring for your kids all the time. He'll want to be there for them just as much as you do."

"Is that how it is for you and Daymon?" Sakura asked, losing her confused look, and replacing it with a curious one.

Shrugging her shoulders, Temari moved her hand from Sakura's shoulder so she could cross her arms. "I mean the first three weeks I spent at home with Aubrey the whole time. I didn't leave the house at all. Daymon stayed home with me, only going out to buy anything we needed. He exercised at home, just like I started doing the second week. Whenever she was asleep, and I was caught up on sleep, I would exercise. When it came to the third week we both agreed to one of us going out to get some actual training done."

"You went back to training already?" Sakura questioned wide eyed. _I don't think I could even fathom leaving the babies that soon after giving birth._

"It wasn't heavy training, but yes I did," Temari said, smiling at Sakura's look. "I'm not going to be doing a lot of missions for a while, but we both agreed that it's okay for us both to continue with ninja work. We could just work it out so one of us will still be home for Aubrey."

It was silent after that, Sakura thinking for a moment. _Sasuke and I haven't even discussed what's going to happen after I give birth. I guess we should probably sit down and talk about it. _Another moment of quietness went by before Sakura spoke. "About what I told you last night-"

"I was just about to ask," Temari interrupted. "Since I ended up not leaving as early as expected today, I guess we should probably talk about it. I want to know what I agreed too."

"It's not that bad," Sakura said, moving to sit up again. "I don't think it will be for you anyways. I of course need you for help around the time I give birth. And I also need you for a just incase reason."

"Spill," was Temari's only response, her eyes widening, almost looking excited to find out what exactly Sakura was planning.

Shaking her head for a moment, Sakura sighed. "Okay, but you can't tell anyone about this. I haven't even told the girls, and I don't know how they will respond."

"Got it," Temari said hurriedly. "Now spill!"

**Two days later, 24****th**** of March**

Sakura groaned as she heard a knock on the door. "Hold on!" She yelled, grabbing the arm of the couch to help push herself up. She waddled over to the door, and opened it to see the girls standing there.

"Hey!" Tenten greeted her happily as soon as Sakura opened the door.

"We are going for a walk do you want to come?" Hinata asked with a smile. "We've been feeling lazy these past few days since the shower, and we all miss the guys so we could use something to distract us for a while."

"Sure," Sakura said, stepping out of the house. Already walking to the stairs.

"Don't you want to change?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow at the pink haired girl.

Sakura looked down to see what she was wearing. Soft black pajama shorts, red tank top, and a grey loose pajama shirt over it. It showed off her pregnancy that's for sure. "I don't care it's not like I'm walking into a meeting with all the kage's."

"But you might meet Sasuke," Ino said, as they started walking away from the Uchiha house. "The guys might be coming back from their mission today." Her mind already had gone to Shikamaru. Like Hinata had said, they all missed the guys. _I really want him to come home already!_

Sakura put both hands on her large belly, and sighed. "I think I'll be fine. You three can actually put effort into what your wearing all you want," she said, observing their clothes. Ino was wearing a light purple dress, Tenten was wearing green Capri's and pale green maternity shirt, and Hinata was wearing a light blue dress.

"What are we going to do today?" Hinata asked after they had walked in silence for a couple minutes. "We are almost done with our eight month of our pregnancy. It's not like we have too many choices to choose from."

"Why do we have to do something? We can just walk around the village and enjoy ourselves," Sakura said, her eyes looking up at the clear blue sky.

"I like Sakura's idea," Tenten agreed. "I don't want to put too much effort into doing something."

"Okay then I guess we'll stay walking," Hinata said, letting her arms fall to her sides. It was silent for a few minutes before she sighed. "I can't believe we only have seven more weeks."

"Our due date is coming up so fast," Ino said, her hands going to her rounded belly. Her babies had been happily moving around all morning long and they seemed to finally start to relax. "Do you think we will go full term or have early births?"

"Well it's hard to tell," Tenten said after a moment of thinking. "For all we know we could be late. It just depends on when they want to arrive in the world." She stopped talking for a moment, a smirk grew on her face. "Do you three want to know who I think is going first?"

"Yes!" Was Ino and Hinata's simultaneous response.

"No!" Sakura hissed, crossing her arms, and looking away from the others.

Tenten laughed at Sakura's reaction. "Why not Sakura?"

"Because you three have already made it clear that you think it's going to be me, and I don't think it's funny," Sakura replied, her tone showing she was annoyed.

"Come on Sakura," Tenten said, grinning at Sakura's sour look. "I mean you just seem like you're going to go first."

"That doesn't make any sense," Sakura grumbled, her eyes moving to the other girls now. "If that actually did mean something then I think Hinata's going second."

That made Hinata's smirk drop of her face in seconds. "I think we should stop talking about this now."

That made Sakura laugh. "Not so fun when it's you now is it?"

"Fine, we will stop talking about it," Tenten said when she noticed Hinata's face was losing it's color.

Frowning at that, Sakura only sighed. "You can talk about it, just stop telling me I'm going to be first. I'm scared enough as it is."

"Okay well did you three get everything you needed at the baby shower?" Hinata said, changing the subject to get rid of the awkward tension.

"I think I got most of what I'll need. But, I am probably going to buy a few more toys, and maybe some more clothes." Ino said, already thinking about the shopping she could get done.

"Same here," Tenten agreed.

"What about you Sakura?" Hinata asked when she noticed Sakura rubbing her temples.

Sakura let her hands fall to her rounded belly again, as she let out a sigh. "Just thinking about it gives me a headache. Everything from the shower is still in the living room because Sasuke told me he wanted to help me move it upstairs. So I had to look through everything downstairs, and I know I've got a lot of what I'll need. I'll probably buy a few more toys and clothes like you three said, but I think I want to buy a few books to put in there."

"Sounds like a good plan. Over the next couple weeks I'm going to go ahead and take care of any other shopping that I'll have to do. That way I won't have to worry about it the last few weeks of my pregnancy," Hinata told them. Her eyes moved towards the forests of Konoha. "Our teams are practicing at the training grounds. Do you want to go over and see them?"

"Sure, I have wanted to see how they have been doing. At the baby shower I barley got to talk to them," Sakura smiled at the thought of her team.

The girls changed their direction to the training grounds, and arrived there within five minutes. They split up, and walked to their teams. Which Hinata's was closest, so she didn't have to get far to reach them. "What's up?"

At the sound of Hinata's voice her team turned around to face her. Akamaru automatically barked in recognition, and came over to her. His head rubbing against her thigh. "Well at least Akamaru is happy to see me," she said, laughing as she pet his head.

"We're happy to see you too!" Kiba exclaimed, a grin on his face as they moved closer to her. "I feel like I'm talking to a whole new person!"

Hinata's eyes widened slightly at Kiba's loud tone. "Geez, I'm right here Kiba. No need to shout."

Kiba only laughed, but before he could say anything Kurenai did. "He's excited to see you," she said, laughing herself. "It was nice to see you at your shower though. You're growing up so fast."

Seeing slight tears edge at her sensei's eyes, Hinata only hugged her. "Well I wouldn't be growing up so well without you teaching me," she said, a smile edging onto her face. _Oh how I miss just talking to them like this. _

**Ino and Tenten's POV**

Currently Lee and Choji were sparring which neither of the girls could believe when they first walked over. Gai was currently encouraging them both to try their hardest and be the best they could be. Asuma was currently standing off to the side. He was also watching, but with much less enthusiasm than Gai had. He had looked over when the girls walked over. "Don't ask. It might take them a minute to stop and realize you're here."

Both girls just shared a look before looking back at their teammates. Still surprised them of all people would be sparring each other.

**Sakura's POV**

"Hey, how's training going?" Sakura asked, surprised to find only Kakashi and Sai. "Did Yamato go on the mission with the guys?"

"Good," Sai said, as he and Kakashi walked over to her. "And yeah, Yamato went with them."

"How's being pregnant?" Kakashi asked as they stopped near her.

Sakura laughed at the question. Smoothing down her shirt over her rounded belly. "It's as good as it gets."

"When are you due?" Sai questioned.

"In about seven weeks. Although there is no telling when if I go into labor early or late. So you two better not have a mission around that time, and make sure Yamato gets that message too!" Sakura said, her tone showing she was serious.

Sai laughed despite her serious tone. "Don't worry about that. We'll be here."

"Sai!"

Sai turned his head over to see it was Kiba who had called him. "What?!"

"Come spar with me! I want a re-match!" Kiba called back, a cocky grin on his face. "I'm going to kick your ass this time!"

Giving Sakura a nod of his head, Sai only started off in Kiba's direction. "Alright dog boy! Let's see what you got!"

"We will talk to Tsunade about it. We wouldn't want to leave the village then," Kakashi added after Sai walked off, the line on his mask showed he was smiling at her. "So will you ever be coming back to team seven?"

Sakura shifted her weight from side to side, her mind going back to the conversation she had with Temari. "I won't be able to come back right away, because they will be taking up a majority of my time," she started, putting her hands back on her rounded baby bump. "I might be able to start a little bit of training a month after their born, but missions aren't on my mind right now. Sasuke and I still have to talk about all this, but they are our main priority."

"Sounds like you've got it fairly figured out," Kakashi smiled again behind his mask. "You're going to be a great mom Sakura."

"Hearing that from you is really helping. I mean I hear that from a few people here and there, but it's much better hearing it from you," Sakura told him with a smile of her own.

"Why is that?" Kakashi asked.

"Because you're someone that has my respect. No matter how old I get you have always been a person I can count on to help me if I needed it," Sakura answered honestly, her smile grew at that.

"You know I always will. The same goes for Sasuke and Naruto," Kakashi said. "Throughout the years, you three have grown on me. Why do you think I haven't had another genin team since?"

Sakura smirked at that. "I always thought it was because you were lazy."

Kakashi laughed at that. "Thanks a lot Sakura."

"You know I'm just kidding," Sakura told him laughing. Sensing familiar chakra in the distance, she turned her head to look in the direction of the village gate. "The guys must be back from their mission."

"Do you want to go ahead and see them?" Kakashi asked her. "I probably should be supervising Kiba's and Sai's fight. If they get to serious I think I'll be getting scolded by Tsunade when they end up in the hospital."

"As much as I want to see Sasuke I think I will pass. He'll probably come by here after they give Tsunade the mission report," Sakura replied, a small smile remaining on her face, as her eyes caught something over Kakashi's shoulder. "I think you might want to go check on Sai and Kiba's fight. Sai just threw Kiba into a tree, and now Akamaru is chasing Sai around."

Kakashi only rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "I will talk to you later then."

Sakura nodded, and he turned around. Taking off in the direction where Sai was. She watched as Kurenai also got involved as Kiba had finally caught up with Sai and was all out threatening to send him into his grave. Her eyes moved from them to the girls who were coming over. "The guys just got back."

"We know," Hinata replied as they came to a stop in front of Sakura. "They will probably be talking about the mission for a while. So we can just go to my house. "

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Sakura told them as they began walking back to Naruto and Hinata's house.

As the other girls started talking about how tired they were, Hinata's eyes found themselves moving to the direction of the Hokage tower. She knew that's where the team was now. _Mission reports can take a while depending on the mission, I just wish this one would hurry up. I miss Naruto. _Feeling kicks inside of her, made Hinata place her hands on her rounded belly. _Looks like you two miss him too._

* * *

**A/N: I loved writing the Ino/Shikamaru scene in the beginning of this chapter… just saying!**

**Just wanted to say I love reading the reviews you all leave for this story. Keep reviewing! You all are going to love the next few chapters :)**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**


	43. Time For A New Change

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! I love reading them!**

* * *

_Review:_

_As the other girls started talking about how tired they were, Hinata's eyes found themselves moving to the direction of the Hokage tower. She knew that's where the team was now. __Mission reports can take a while depending on the mission, I just wish this one would hurry up. I miss Naruto.__ Feeling kicks inside of her, made Hinata place her hands on her rounded belly. __Looks like you two miss him too._

* * *

**At the Hinata and Naruto's house**

"I don't know about you girls, but I am extremely exhausted," Ino said, sighing as she plopped down on one of the couches.

"Same here," Tenten agreed. "I just wish I could crawl back in bed, and go to sleep."

"That sounds like a fantastic idea right now," Sakura said, smiling at the thought of being able to go to sleep. She had gotten used to the idea of taking naps during the day. "But, I think I will wait till later to actually sleep."

"Yeah because you want to sleep with Sasuke," Ino spoke in a sing-song voice.

Sakura rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms. "Don't act like you haven't been thinking of Shikamaru since he left on the mission."

That brought the girls into silence, each of them thinking about their own guy. The silence was broken with a sigh from Tenten. "I wish these two would hurry up, and get here," she said, changing the subject. "I am tired of being tired all the time."

"Well you will just have to deal with it Tenten. We don't want them to be born too early. So just think of them being healthy. That's all you need to focus on," Hinata said, sighing herself at her own tiredness. _Although it wouldn't hurt to be able to sleep a whole night and not wake up still tired the next morning._

The girls sat there in silence for nearly twenty minutes before the guys finally showed up. The sound of the door opening alerted all the girls of their arrival.

Naruto was the first one into the living room and right away he went straight to where Hinata was. "Hey," he greeted her energetically.

"Hey," Hinata greeted back softly, as the other guys finally walked in behind Naruto.

Naruto observed Hinata and the other girls for a moment. He noticed their tiredness. "What's up with you four? It looks like you had run marathons," he said rather loudly. Not even a few seconds later, he found himself on the ground holding his head. A book only a few feet from him. "Ow! What was that for?"

Sakura crossed her arms from were she was sitting on the couch. "Do not start right now Naruto."

Putting the book on the coffee table, Naruto only held up his hands. "What did I do?" He asked, before he sat down next to Hinata.

"We are absolutely exhausted. I don't know about the other girls, but if you keep talking so damn loud I swear I'm going to kill you," Sakura told him, her eyes piercing into him like daggers.

"I'll try not to be so loud," Naruto said, and as if to prove it he put both hands over his mouth.

"Oh my god," Sakura muttered under her breath. She looked to Sasuke for help, and he only smirked as he shook his head.

"Naruto, I am pretty sure she's not amused," Neji told him.

Naruto took his hands away from his mouth, and just grinned sheepishly. "I'll find some way to make you smile."

Sakura just placed her hands on her stomach, and frowned at him. Her eyes almost daring him to try anything else.

It was silent for a couple minutes before Tenten spoke up. "When are your doctor appointments?" She asked, attempting to find something to talk about.

"I have a small appointment on the sixth of April. Then a big appointment on the seventeenth of April. The dates for my appointments after that are going to be crazy," Sakura replied with a sigh.

"Agreed," Hinata said, her mind already thinking about how the doctor's appointments are getting closer and closer together.

"Wait what are you talking about?" Ino asked, having only been half listening.

"Let me guess you didn't read the appointment schedule recently," Sakura said, rolling her eyes when Ino nodded. "Well we all have a small check up on the sixth, a big appointment on the seventeenth. Then five days after that appointment we are going to have another appointment. Then Dr. Aria will give us a better estimate on appointment days after that."

"Translation," Tenten started with a sigh. "We'll be having tons of appointments to look forward to till we give birth."

"This is just great," Ino said, sarcasm evident in her voice. _I already hate going to doctor's appointments._

"Well it's better than just having to sit around and do nothing," Hinata told her, attempting to look at the positives.

"Yeah, but I hate the doctors. It's all so boring," Ino replied.

"They probably got tired of your complaining by now, and have probably tried to improve just a little bit," Sakura said, a small smile forming on her face.

"All she has to do is complain, and people change," Tenten said, smirking.

"Tenten!" Ino exclaimed.

**A few hours later**

Hinata had started on dinner as soon as the others had left. She had been craving something with sweet chicken and that's what she was making. The chicken was already cooking in a pan on the stove, rice was in the rice maker, and now she was pulling out some vegetables from the refrigerator. Going to the sink, she began to wash off some of the vegetables.

The sound of footsteps going down the stairs made Hinata know Naruto was finally finished with his shower. Within a few seconds she suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist. "Hey," he murmured by her ear.

Smiling, Hinata relaxed into him. "Hey," she said back, laughing as the babies moved underneath his hands.

"I missed you," Naruto admitted, resting his chin on her shoulder. He breathed in her soothing scent. "A lot."

"Naruto, your hair is still soaking wet," Hinata said with a laugh, as she felt small droplets of water on her shoulder. Turning around in his arms, she smiled at him. "I missed you too. I've gotten so used to seeing you almost everyday it was different with you being gone. They could tell I missed you because they were about just as restless as I was."

Smiling Naruto's eyes went down to her rounded belly where he felt a few kicks. Kneeling down so he was eye level with her rounded baby bump, he let his hands slide to rest on the sides of her belly. "Did you two miss me?" He asked her rounded belly, smirking when he felt soft movement underneath his hands. Leaning forward he delivered a soft kiss to her rounded belly.

"I think they missed you," Hinata said, feeling more movement from inside of her. Which made both her and Naruto laugh.

Standing up, Naruto leaned forward towards her again, this time capturing her lips. When they broke the kiss after a few moments, he laughed lightly. "Need any help with dinner?"

Instead of questioning him wanting to help, Hinata only turned towards the sink. "Well I thought we could have a little bit of vegetables with dinner tonight. You could help me by cutting some of them up," she said, going back to washing some carrots off.

"Alright," Naruto said, switching places with Hinata to wash his hands. When he finished he noticed she had pulled out a cutting board. "What do I do?"

"Because of you being a ninja I'm not too worried, but just as a precaution," Hinata paused to pull a cutting knife out of one of the drawers. "Please be careful and don't cut off one of your fingers."

"I can do this!" Naruto exclaimed, laughing at Hinata's look.

Smiling at the sound of his laughter, Hinata only started to show him how to cut up the carrots. _Oh how I've missed him._

**Later on that night**

Sakura turned the knobs on the shower to turn the water off, already feeling the chill from the cool air on the other side of the shower curtain. Carefully stepping out of the shower, she grabbed a big towel to wrap around herself. That was when the bathroom door opened.

"It's like a hot springs in here," Sasuke commented, leaving the door cracked to let some of the steam out. He was already ready for bed in black shorts with no shirt.

Rolling her eyes at his comment, Sakura only moved to the sink, keeping the towel wrapped around her. "You missed a lot while you were gone," she told him, grabbing her tooth brush. "I went through extreme hormones."

Moving to sit on the counter beside the sink, Sasuke only raised an eyebrow at her. "Extreme hormones? Who pissed you off?"

"Not angry ones," Sakura said, putting some toothpaste on her brush, before she explained her "depression" after he had left to go on the mission. "Temari had to talk some sense to me, saying it was just me missing you. Except because of my hormones going all crazy, it just made it seem like I was depressed." She explained before beginning to brush her teeth.

"So you thought you were losing your mind?" Sasuke asked, chuckling.

There was a moment of silence before Sakura finally spit in the sink. Running water over her toothbrush, she put it back in the holder before looking back at him. "Basically," she said, resting a hand on her pajamas. She only raised an eyebrow at him when he didn't move off the counter top.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before," Sasuke told her, still keeping his eyes on her.

"Yeah," Sakura said, with an eye roll. "Well that was back when I wasn't eight and a half months pregnant."

Frowning at her words, Sasuke only jumped off the counter top, and moved towards her. Reaching a hand up, he cupped her chin, and made her look at him. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again," he told her, his tone serious. "You are still just as beautiful as you were before you were pregnant, and you're even more beautiful now."

Seeing his serious look only brought a smile to Sakura's face. Closing her eyes she sighed. "You're way too nice to me."

"Only telling you the truth," Sasuke replied, as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Then he let her go and moved to go back to the counter.

Sakura turned back to her clothes, now feeling his eyes on her didn't bother her as much as it did before. She even had to turn her head away slightly to hide the smile that brought its way on her face. Her hand went to the corner of her towel, and she pulled the towel off. Setting it on the countertop, she grabbed her dark red underwear, and moved to put them on. Managing to do so without losing her balance, she grabbed her nightgown. It was a white long sleeved nightgown, which buttoned up the front. Slipping her arms through the sleeves, she brought her hands to the buttons.

She had only got the first one done when two hands stopped her. Sasuke moved so he was standing back in front of her, and he began to button the rest of the buttons for her. His hands occasionally touching her rounded belly as he worked. When it was done, he looked at her to find her looking at him. He only smirked, leaned forward, and kissed her. "Still beautiful," he murmured when they broke the kiss. "We should probably go to bed."

"I couldn't agree more," Sakura replied, before moving towards the bathroom door.

When they left her bathroom Sasuke raised an eyebrow when she moved to her bedroom door. "You know going to bed means to actually get in bed to go to sleep, right?" He asked, moving towards her as she opened the door.

Sakura only turned and grabbed his hand. "I know, that's what I'm doing," she told him, leading him across the hall to his closed bedroom door.

"We're sleeping in my room tonight?" Sasuke asked her. _We hardly ever sleep in my room. _

"Where do you think I slept when you were gone?" Sakura countered, as they walked into the room.

Smirking at the thought of her sleeping in his bed while he was gone, Sasuke didn't say anything as she pulled back the comforter. _Maybe this could be a permanent thing. I sleep with her every night I'm here, no matter which room we are in._

"I'm actually tired now," Sakura's voice interrupted his thoughts. She was already crawling over to the other side of the bed to lie down. When she did sit on her side, she turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "So if you're not going to sleep, then leave so I can."

"Hn," Sasuke said, his smirk reappearing on his face. He only moved quickly, and was beside her on the bed in seconds. "Why would I want to leave?"

**The next morning, 25****th**** of March**

The dreams she was dreaming slowly went away making her groan softly. Opening her eyes, Tenten found herself looking at Neji's face. He was asleep and the only movement from him was the rise and fall of his chest. Feeling pressure in the lower part of her stomach, she sighed and rolled over. Getting up, she walked around the bed, and towards the bathroom.

After using the bathroom the pressure stopped considerably, but still remained. _Why do you two always sit on my bladder? _She thought as she washed her hands. Her eyes looking at her reflection in the mirror, she could just barely make herself out as it was still dark out, and she hadn't turned on the light. Once she had dried her hands, she let her hands fall to her rounded belly, and began to pace the bathroom floor. After a good five minutes of pacing she finally felt some movement in her rounded belly, and the pressure finally stopped.

Finally walking out of the bathroom, Tenten moved to the window. Looking out at the still dark sky she could see in the distance the sky was getting lighter. _Probably around five to five thirty in the morning. _Sighing, she let her hands rest back on her belly. _I woke up around this time last night too. _

"Did you get sick again?"

Looking over, she noticed Neji was now facing her, and his eyes were open. "No," she said, turning her head back to face the window. "Just had to pee again for like the third time since we laid down."

"You look tired still," Neji commented after his eyes adjusted some more. Although he could tell by the way she was standing that she was exhausted.

"When am I not tired?" Tenten countered, an irritated sounding tone could be heard in her voice.

"Come back and get some more sleep," was all Neji said. He knew she wasn't mad at him.

Sighing again, Tenten just rubbed her rounded belly gently. "I don't even know if I'll be able to go to sleep."

"Try," was Neji's only reply.

Smiling softly, Tenten turned and moved towards the bed. "Alright," she said, as he moved so she could get in bed beside him. She only moved so she was laying mostly on her side behind him, but she let her head rest on his chest. Feeling his arms go around her, she sighed and closed her eyes.

**Twelve in the afternoon**

Sighing, Sakura stretched her legs a little, feeling a little stiff. That was when she felt her foot slide against something. Opening her eyes she was surprised to see Sasuke was there. Turning her head to look at the bedside table, she frowned before looking back towards him. His eyes were closed, but she knew he was awake. "It's twelve."

"I know," Sasuke murmured back, still not opening his eyes.

"In the afternoon," Sakura continued, noticing he had moved his hand so it rested on her waist.

"I guessed that after realizing it wasn't dark enough to be twelve in the morning," Sasuke replied, showing a slight sarcastic tone. His eyes still remained closed.

"You're not going to train today?" Sakura asked, ignoring his sarcasm.

Shaking his head, Sasuke finally opened his eyes. "Nope," he replied, leaning forward to kiss her. Although he noticed her hesitate. "What?"

"You never miss training," Sakura told him, raising an eyebrow.

"Is it bad for me to have one day off?" Sasuke asked, a smirk appearing on his face. "Maybe I just want to spend time with you after being gone for a few days."

Smiling, Sakura leaned forward to him and kissed him. This time with no hesitation. When they broke the kiss, she began to think about his words. Thinking back to her conversation with Temari. "What are we going to do?" She asked aloud, moving so she was sitting up, but leaning against the pillows.

"About what?" Sasuke asked, not moving from where he was laying down.

"About them," Sakura said, her hands moved to rest on her round baby bump. She let her head rest back against the pillows, and her eyes focused on the ceiling. "After I give birth what's going to happen?"

"We hadn't really talked about this yet," Sasuke said after a moment. He moved so he was facing her, but he remained laying down.

"I think it's time we discussed it," Sakura told him, rubbing her hands over her baby bump. "I'm within the last two months of my pregnancy. It's not really a for sure thing that the babies will be born on my due date. So I figured we needed to talk about it before they came."

Moving so he was laying flat on his back, Sasuke put his hands behind his head. "I think you should continue to train if you want to."

"You do?" Sakura asked, her tone showing she was surprised.

Nodding his head, Sasuke spoke. "I want you to be able to train and do missions because I know that's what you love to do."

"It's not that simple," Sakura said after a moment of thinking. Her eyes were focused on her rounded belly again. "They need someone to be there for them. I wouldn't mind switching to just being a doctor at the hospital instead of being a ninja if it means that I'll have more time at home."

Sasuke moved to grab one of her hands, and he turned his head to look at her. His eyes meeting hers. "Sakura, I know you. I'm not saying you wouldn't make the sacrifice if they needed it, but you quitting being a ninja is not necessary," he told her seriously. "I'm going to be their father. I want to be there for them too. I'm more than happy to stay with them if you were to go train or go on a mission. And if we were both going to leave at a time they will have to get used to seeing other people besides us. There's plenty of people that would be happy to watch them for us."

"Well if I do continue being a ninja, I won't be doing anything for a least a month or two," Sakura said, her eyes leaving his to look back at her belly. "Not any big training sessions or anything like that."

"Neither will I," Sasuke told her, waiting for her eyes to meet his again. "I'm going to be there with you. We're a team."

Smiling, Sakura moved so she was laying down beside him again. "We sure are," she replied, letting him pull her a little closer so he could kiss her again.

When they broke the kiss Sasuke remained laying flat on his back, and Sakura moved so she could rest her head on his chest. Her rounded belly rested against his abdomen, and his arm was wrapped lightly around her. They stayed like that for a few moments. Enjoying the silence.

"I think that I'm not going to make it to my due date," Sakura admitted after another moment of silence. Her left hand rubbing the side of her belly where she felt a few kicks.

It was quiet for a moment before Sasuke smirked. "I feel like saying that they aren't going to be born on their due date is going to make them come earlier."

Stopping her hand on the lower curve of her rounded belly, Sakura only sighed. "Please don't say that. All the girls are betting that I'm going to be early, and that already makes me nervous," she told him. "You're supposed to be encouraging that they will be born around my due date."

Chuckling, Sasuke only let his left hand slide the rest of the way around her to rest on her hand. His right hand remained behind his head. "You actually take them that serious?"

"Of course I take that seriously," Sakura told him, looking up at the ceiling again. "I may tend to be lucky whenever I bet on something, but Hinata has never been wrong! Ino and Tenten only agree with her because of the fact that she's always right."

"Well just think of this way," Sasuke said, feeling movement from her belly against his side. "The only people who have a say on when they are born is them."

Smiling, Sakura laughed lightly. "That is true."

It was quiet for a moment before Sasuke spoke. "So, when exactly are you going to move out of your room and move in here?"

**A few hours later**

Walking out of the bathroom, Ino moved to sit on the bed. Her eyes observing the room. She was in Shikamaru's room. Well technically it was their room now. When he came back from the mission they had decided to make the move, however both of them hadn't really been that active on moving her stuff over. Half of her stuff was in here and half was still in her old room. They had decided to move important stuff like clothes over first and they'd get to the other stuff later.

_We're both lazy. _Ino thought, moving to stand up from the bed. She left the room and began to walk down the hall. Passing the nursery where the door was left open. _We still have stuff to organize in there._ Taking the stairs slowly, she sighed. Feeling the weight from her baby bump more as she continued down. She just kept one hand on the railing, and one hand at the bottom part of her rounded belly.

Once downstairs she felt almost twice as exhausted as she did before she went down the stairs. Feeling her back aching getting worse she stopped from sitting down. The movement inside her made her close her eyes and sigh again. _You two have been moving around since I got up. _She thought, before beginning to walk around. That usually would get them to relax.

The sound of the door opening and closing made Ino turn her head. "Take out, as you requested," Shikamaru said, smirking at how her eyes lit up at the sight of the food. Noticing her pacing, he raised an eyebrow.

"They haven't relaxed since I woke up this morning," Ino explained as they walked into the kitchen. After Shikamaru placed the brown paper bag down on the table she moved to sit down. Already pulling some of the take out boxes out of the bag.

"Maybe it's because you spent way too much time sleeping," Shikamaru told her, walking over to the table with two cups in hand. Passing Ino her cup that was full of orange juice, he set his cup of water down on the table. Sitting down he watched her pick up her chopsticks. "That or you've been eating too much sugar."

Ino only rolled her eyes at his words. "You slept as long as I did, so you have no room to be talking," she said, pulling out a piece of orange chicken with her chopsticks. _This is what I have been craving for nearly two days. _

"No, I stayed in bed as long as you did. I woke up nearly two hours before you did," Shikamaru corrected, a smile on his face as she rolled her eyes again. He grabbed one of the take out boxes with rice and teriyaki chicken and picked up his own chopsticks. "I ran into my parents when I went to pick up the food."

Swallowing the orange chicken in her mouth, Ino only took a sip of her orange juice. The combination of the juice and the chicken actually didn't taste as bad as she thought it would. "How are they?"

"My mom is irritated with me for not visiting them more," Shikamaru said after swallowing some of the rice with teriyaki sauce on it. "She wants to see you and see how you're doing."

"We visit your parents when we have time," Ino said, picking up another piece of orange chicken. "But, with you having missions, us leaving Suna twice in my pregnancy, and then after my parents died those few weeks were hard to get adjusted back into life here. It's not like we're intentionally trying to avoid your parents."

"The last time we saw my parents together was nearly two months before we went to Suna for Temari's baby shower," Shikamaru reminded her. "Well I actually saw my parents on my own time a couple more times. But, they want to see you too."

It was quiet for a moment as the two of them ate. Thinking about seeing his parents, Ino finally found an idea. "How about you ask if your parents want to have dinner with us? We could go out or we could go to their house."

"We should do it here. It'll be easier on you anyways," Shikamaru told her. "You should invite Mai and Misa as well."

Again with the silence, this time it was because Ino was attempting to keep from laughing. Swallowing the food in her mouth so she wouldn't choke, Ino started laughing anyways. Having to get a drink of her orange juice after a moment.

"What's so funny?" Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ino only smiled as she set her cup down. "It's just that if we're really going to do this we're going to have to actually organize all the stuff in the nursery and we're going to have to finish moving my stuff into your room," she paused, a smile growing on her face. "We haven't exactly been the most productive people over the past few days. I was thinking about us actually getting everything done, but I couldn't picture it because we've been so lazy."

When Ino started laughing again, Shikamaru only smirked, and eventually gave into his laughter as well. _We're never going to get that done. _

**Later on that evening**

Pouring the hot water over her tea bag, the smell of lemon raspberry mint tea filled the air. Sakura couldn't help but smile at the soothing smell. Setting the tea kettle back on the stove, she moved to leave the kitchen with her tea in hands. Taking her time walking up the stairs, she moved in the direction of her bedroom. Walking in just in time to see Sasuke picking up a box of her books. "Why did you put them in the box?"

"It would be nearly twenty trips if I carried them without the box, you have way too many books," Sasuke told her, moving towards the doorway.

"I like to read," was Sakura's only reply, a smile on her lips at his expression.

Pausing by the door, Sasuke only turned his head towards her again. "You could help me you know."

"Actually," Sakura started, moving towards the desk to set her tea down on it. "I'm unfit to help you as I am still in my nightgown and I am still eight and half months pregnant."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke left the room chuckling.

When he left, Sakura turned around to look at the room. Everything look so organized now, it was odd to see. Her stuff was all in Sasuke's room now, and this just looked like a spare bedroom. Walking to the bedside table, she picked up a picture frame. A smile formed on her face as she looked at it.

It was the picture that Sasuke had given her for Christmas. Hearing footsteps from behind her, the person stopped near her. "What are you looking at?"

Turning so Sasuke could see, Sakura's smile remained on her face. "Us dancing at the Christmas party," she said, laughing lightly. "This was three months ago from yesterday."

"That's right," Sasuke said, his eyes flickered from the picture to Sakura. Seeing the smile on her lips.

"I was barely even showing then," Sakura added, her free hand falling to rest on her rounded belly. "They hadn't even started moving around."

"I didn't even know I was their father," Sasuke said, his eyes going back to the picture. "We didn't know their genders."

They stood there for a moment before Sakura turned more towards Sasuke. "I get moments where I get reminded of everything that has happened these past eight and a half months and all I can think about is just how close it is that this will be over. They'll be here before we know it. Everything has gone by so quickly."

"It sure has," Sasuke agreed, moving to grab a few more framed pictures from her bedside. A couple were ultrasound pictures, one was their original Team Seven picture, and another was the newer picture of Team Seven with Sai and Yamato in it. "We can put all these in our room."

"That'd be great," Sakura said, smiling. Her mind thinking of the babies as they started kicking a little. "You know we really should move all the baby shower gifts upstairs. They can't stay in our living room forever."

"Don't you mean that I should put all the stuff away?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

Laughing lightly, Sakura spoke. "I'll help with the smaller stuff."

"We'll see how long that lasts," Sasuke joked before moving to the doorway.

Smiling, Sakura walked over to the desk to grab her tea, before she moved to follow Sasuke across the hall. Stopping at the doorway, Sakura turned and looked around the room. _Time for a new change. _Turning off the lights, Sakura moved to close the door. The sound of it shutting made Sakura smile. _A lot of new changes._

* * *

**A/N: So how do you all think a dinner with Shikamaru's parents, Ino's aunt, and Ino's cousin would be? I think it would be definitely interesting! **

**Just wanted to say I love reading the reviews you all leave for this story. Keep reviewing! You all are going to love the next few chapters :)**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**


	44. Think Of Home

_Review:_

_Smiling, Sakura walked over to the desk to grab her tea, before she moved to follow Sasuke across the hall. Stopping at the doorway, Sakura turned and looked around the room. __Time for a new change.__ Turning off the lights, Sakura moved to close the door. The sound of it shutting made Sakura smile. __A lot of new changes._

* * *

**A few days later, 28****th**** of March**

Moving to grab the conditioner, Hinata poured a little on her palm, before beginning to massage it into the lower half of her hair. Which was now halfway down her back since she got a hair cut yesterday. Standing away from the water so she could let the conditioner stay in her hair for a couple minutes, Hinata shifted her weight from side to side. Her back was aching a little that morning, and she felt like the weight of her belly could topple her over any moment.

"Do you shower this long every day?"

Hearing Naruto's voice made Hinata jump slightly. "Would you not do that? You scared me," she told him, although she sighed, and her slight irritation disappeared.

"Sorry," Naruto apologized, laughing slightly. He moved towards the sink, and leaned against the counter top. His eyes going to the shower. The glass wall was fogged up, and all he could see of Hinata was a blurry outline of her. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Her eyes slid to her side to look out of the shower. Through the blurry wall she could make out Naruto's form. "Don't worry about it," she said, moving to stand back under the stream of water to wash out the conditioner. _Why do my arms feel like they weigh a million pounds? _

"Training went well this morning," Naruto said after a moment. "We've been training since seven this morning, and it's almost twelve now. I'm taking a break, and then I'm going back for another training session for this afternoon."

"Finally getting back into the swing of things since that mission ended," Hinata said, thinking back to the mission he and the other guys had come back from only four days ago. The day he came back and the day after that he didn't go anywhere. He stayed at home and relaxed, which was extremely unusual for him. As for the past two days he had gone to training, but only for five hours each day.

"I guess so," Naruto agreed. _She's right. Today's been the first day I really have been focused on training. _He watched her move to turn the water off. Turning towards where they kept the towels, he grabbed one of the top of the pile. Hearing the glass door on the shower slide open, he turned back, and handed the towel to Hinata. Watching her wrap it around herself, before she stepped out behind the glass wall of the shower. "If you want, I can stay home more."

With her hair still dripping wet, Hinata stayed in the shower only to attempt to wring out some of the water from her hair. Once done with that she stepped out, and towards her clothes for the day. "No, I don't want you to stop training to be home with me. You love to train," she paused, as she moved to grab her underwear from the countertop. "And I love seeing you happy, so I want you to keep doing it."

"Hinata, you make me happy. I could and would give up training to see you everyday," Naruto replied, not at all bothered that she was changing in front of him. He even found his eyes lingering a lot longer than he meant too, and that made her pause and look at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Hinata replied, finishing hooking her bra on in the back. Grabbing the dress she was planning on wearing, she moved to slip it on over her head. When she finished slipping it on all the way, she adjusted it a little around her stomach area, before grabbing the towel to finish drying her hair. "I know you would give up training Naruto, but I don't want you to give it up."

Taking the towel from her hands, Naruto moved behind her to dry her hair for her. Making sure he was gentle as he moved the towel over her hair. "Why? We'd spend more time together."

Moving her hands up to push back some of the hair Naruto had moved in her face, Hinata let her hands fall back to rest on her rounded belly. "We still spend time together Naruto. I think I knew what I was getting into when we started this relationship, I was a ninja just like you before I got pregnant after all."

"But-"

Suddenly Hinata turned around, placing a hand over his mouth to stop him from talking. "You have said ever since the academy days that you want to become Hokage. Your dad was the fourth Hokage and that just made you want to do it even more. The only way that will happen is if you train and work for it," she said, finally letting her hand fall from his mouth. Her eyes watching his wide ones. "You're going to train and one day become Hokage. I didn't make your Christmas present for nothing."

A smile suddenly broke out on Naruto's face, followed by his laugh. "Guess I have to then," he said after he stopped laughing. Leaning forward, he kissed Hinata once, before moving to hang the towel up.

Smiling, Hinata just turned and walked into their bedroom. Feeling movement from inside her made her smile grow. Moving to one side of the bed, she started pulling at the covers to make the bed.

Seeing what she was doing, Naruto only moved around to the other side of the bed, and started to pull the covers on that side to help flatten it out. They didn't say anything as they finished the bed; his eyes remained on her for most of that time. When they did finish, he followed her to the bedroom door. "So I've got an hour off for lunch, want to go eat some ramen?"

"As great as that sounds," Hinata started, as they stepped out into the hallway. "I've already got something on my mind." Walking down the hallway, she stopped by the door to the nursery. Opening it, she stood in the doorway.

Naruto only looked in over her shoulder, and raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do?"

"I think it's time to organize it," Hinata replied, moving into the room then. Stopping in the middle of the room, she looked around. "There's no telling when they are going to get here, and I just want the nursery to be prepared."

Nodding his head, Naruto walked in after her. "Alright, let's do it."

They spent the next twenty minutes putting stuff away, mostly in silence as they both worked. Naruto occasionally had to ask where she wanted certain things to go. He had just finished putting some of the things they wouldn't need for a while in the closet, when he turned back to Hinata. She was currently by the dresser in the room. Two drawers open. One drawer she was putting girl's clothes in, the other she was putting boy's clothes in.

"What do I need to do now?" Naruto asked her, after watching her do that for a moment.

"Well," Hinata started, moving towards another bag that held baby clothes in it. "I guess you could put some of the books on the bookshelf."

Nodding his head, Naruto moved towards the gift bags that had books in them. Grabbing them, he moved towards the small bookshelf and sat down on the floor. "When should we start preparing for you to go to the hospital?" He asked, after he started putting some of the books on the shelf.

"You mean for when I go into labor?" Hinata asked, glancing over to him, seeing him looking at some of the books as he put them on the bookshelf.

"Yeah," Naruto said, grabbing another few books. "I mean if we're preparing the nursery for them, shouldn't we be doing the same for when it's actually time?"

Looking back to what she was doing, Hinata smiled softly. "I guess anytime would be fine. I'll just find a bag to put the stuff in sometime today."

"Can you wait to do it till I get home from training later?"

Hearing Naruto's question made Hinata look back over to him, this time he was looking at her. "It's not going to be much. Just packing clothes for the babies for after they are born, then clothes for me to wear after I give birth."

"What about your favorite jacket?" Naruto asked. "You're going to want that if it gets cold. Then you might want to bring your robe, because I don't think you're going to like the hospital clothes. What about bringing your own pajamas for after you give birth? Or their baby books," he said, pointing towards the two white baby books they had resting on top of the bookshelf.

Feeling her eyes widening a little bit, Hinata finished putting a onesie in the girl's drawer, before turning completely towards him. "I think you may have put a lot more thought into this than I have," she told him. "I didn't even think about half that stuff."

Laughing lightly, Naruto only the last few books on the bookshelf, before looking over to Hinata. "What would you do without me?"

Smiling, Hinata just laughed along with Naruto. _I don't know what I would do without him._

**A few hours later**

"What exactly are you doing here? You're supposed to be training," Hinata said, her eyes on the back of Naruto's head. She was currently sitting at the kitchen table, and her hands were busy rubbing the lower part of her baby bump.

"Kakashi gave us a ten minute break," Naruto replied, moving to grab something else from the refrigerator before returning back to the counter top. He was making Hinata a sandwich because he knew her back had been hurting her, and he wanted to do it so she didn't have to.

"I get that he gave you a break, but why in the world did you waste it running all the way here to see me?" Hinata asked.

"It's no waste Hinata," Naruto said, before grinning at her. Focusing back on the sandwich. "So how are you doing? Do you feel okay?"

Sighing, Hinata just let her head fall back against the chair, and her eyes moved towards the ceiling. "I feel fine Naruto."

Placing the top piece of bread on the sandwich, Naruto only started collecting some of the things he used to make it. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Of course not!" Hinata exclaimed, her eyes moving back to Naruto. "My back hasn't stopped hurting since I got up this morning! Every time I stand up I feel like I can hardly walk because not only do my feet hurt, the babies are getting heavier by the day! I feel like I haven't slept in ten days! And right now I really am so sick and tired of hearing everyone worry!"

It was quiet after Hinata's outburst. Naruto was staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Closing the refrigerator door, he just moved back to the counter, and picked up the plate with her sandwich on it. Walking over to the table, he set the plate down in front of her. His eyes meeting hers. Surprised he found tears in her own. "Hey," he murmured softly, pulling a chair over closer towards hers, before sitting down beside her.

Hinata only averted her eyes so she was looking out the big window in the kitchen. Her hands immediately going to her eyes to try to rid of the tears. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me," she said, sniffling a little.

"It's okay Hinata," Naruto told her, his tone still soft. He reached forward and took her hands away from her face. "I've seen how much you go through, and I know it's a lot to deal with." When she finally looked at him Naruto smiled. "I know it's stressful and you're being put through a lot, but just try to think of the positives. You're doing this for them."

Taking a deep breath, Hinata looked to Naruto finally. "You're right, I'm doing this for them. That's all I need to think about."

Smiling, Naruto stood up. He leaned down a little, and kissed the top of Hinata's head. One of his hands resting on top of her rounded belly. "I have to go, if you need anything let me know. I'll be home around five or six."

Nodding her head, Hinata watched him as he left the kitchen. She waited till she heard the front door close before she laughed. _I had a pretty bad mood swing and he's not even the slightest bit shaken. He's certainly changing just as much as I am with this pregnancy._

Over the next ten minutes Hinata ate her sandwich, finished it, and now had a book out in front her. However she couldn't focus on the words on the pages no matter how much she tried. She had been thinking about her babies, and the thoughts of siblings came into mind. More specifically Hanabi came into mind.

_I haven't seen my sister in a long time. _Hinata thought as the feeling of longing to reconnect with her sister came upon her. However as soon as the feeling came, she immediately tried shaking her head. _Hanabi probably doesn't want to see me. _

Pushing the book she had tried to read to the center of the table, Hinata grabbed her sketch pad, and set it down in front of her. Flipping it open to a blank page, she grabbed one of her pencils and began to sketch. She had sat there drawing for nearly thirty minutes before she stopped. Raising an eyebrow she found herself looking at a very loose sketch of the Hyuga compound. _Maybe I should go visit sometime. _

Feeling movement from inside of her, she moved to get up then. Which the simple move from sitting to standing made pain shoot through her lower back. Sighing, she just rubbed the area on her back, as she picked up her plate from the table. Moving to the sink, she could just barely hear the sound of the front door opening. _I know that's not Naruto again. Even he knows his limits on my patience. _She thought, as she put the plate in the sink.

Walking into the living room she paused in the archway to the kitchen. "Shouldn't you be training right now?"

"I'm going back later," came Neji's voice, as he walked into the living room. "I have something to do."

"If Naruto asked you to check on me, then you need to tell him if he doesn't stop this constant worrying about me, I will-"

"Relax Hinata," Neji interrupted. "I haven't even seen Naruto today. My team and I are training on our own today."

Nodding her head, Hinata just turned and walked back into the kitchen. Grabbing her cup from the table she went to the sink to fill it up with water. "So why are you here then?"

Going into the kitchen after this cousin, Neji only crossed his arms. "Is there a reason why I should be worried?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"Not at all," Hinata replied, sipping at her water, before setting it down on the counter. Turning back to the sink she began to do some of the dishes. "Naruto's just being overprotective. Ever since he got back from that last mission you all went on he's been like this. Always wanting to know what I'm doing and how I'm doing."

At the sound of Hinata's tone, Neji smiled slightly. _Naruto's caring for her, and I can tell that she likes knowing he's there for her. _He thought to himself before moving to the kitchen table. Seeing her drawing of the Hyuga compound. "You were drawing the compound?"

"Yeah," Hinata said, putting some of the clean dishes on the rack to dry. "I just kind of started drawing it without thinking about it. I guess I've been missing it."

"That's sort of the reason why I came over here in the first place," Neji said, turning to face his cousin. "The elders had summoned me to the compound and they summoned you as well. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. If you're feeling up to it that is."

Finishing the last dish, Hinata washed some soap off her hands, and dried them with a towel. "Sounds like fun. Let me go to the bathroom real fast before we go."

Only five minutes later Neji and Hinata were walking in the direction of the compound. Hinata was busy looking around. _It feels like I haven't been outside in forever. _She thought, her eyes moving up towards the sky. "It's cloudy. I think it's going to storm tonight."

Nodding his head in agreement, Neji looked up as well. "It's looked like that most of the morning too. It'll probably start raining soon, then the actual storm will probably come tonight."

Silence overcame them again once they reached the Hyuga compound. The two of them continued walking until they found themselves standing in front of the clan's elders. The elders eyes had been on both of them when they first arrived, but a majority of their gazes had gone to Hinata after a moment.

Hinata only brought her hands to rest on her rounded belly. Feeling movement underneath her hands didn't soothe her like usual. _I really wish they would stop staring. _

"I guess we should begin," one of the elders said, the other elders finally looking away from Hinata. Only to look back when the elder that spoke had looked back at Hinata first.

**Nearly half an hour later**

Hinata walked out of the room that the elders were meeting in, Neji remained with them. She only began to walk down the road slowly. Her mind thinking of what just happened.

The elders wanted to speak with her about who was to take clan leader. Ever since Hinata's fathers death they had been attempting to work something out, but it was beginning to be evident they needed to speak with Hinata again. They had tried to get Hinata to accept the job of clan leader once again, however she had declined each time. Eventually she just told them that she would love to take the position, but she had to put a few more people before herself. Her babies and Naruto.

After the elders had accepted her words, they turned to Neji. This is when they told him that he was more than qualified for the position, and that's why they had called him here. Immediately he disagreed saying he was content with where he was now. They kept trying to get him agree even then.

It was nearly another five minutes of discussion, even Hinata was trying to get him to consider it. Eventually he stopped them all from talking. Saying he would think about it, and he would have to talk it over with his fiancé, then he'll give them an answer in a few days.

That was when Hinata had left. The clan elders wanted to talk with Neji about some more things to think about. So Hinata left, and now was walking down the small street that went down the Hyuga compound. Eventually she stopped in front of her old house. _Should I just leave?_

Soon Hinata found herself walking through the front door of her old house. Everything was silent after she shut the door behind her. Walking around the house, she brought her hands to her rounded belly when she felt movement inside of her. "This is where your mommy grew up," she murmured softly to her belly. Smiling as she felt them kick a little.

After going through the kitchen, living room, and the study, Hinata moved to the stairs then. Taking one step at a time, she began to focus on her next destination. Reaching the top of the stairs, she took slow steps down the hallway. Passing the bathroom that Hanabi and herself used to share, she passed her parents old room, before finally stopping in front of a closed door.

Reaching forward for the handle, Hinata turned it slowly. Walking into the room, she looked around with a small smile on her face. Everything was how she had left it when she had left her house nearly four months ago. The bed was still made the way she had it, some little things she didn't take to Naruto's were still there, but other than that the room looked empty.

Walking further into the room she moved to the closet. Opening it's doors to see the clothes she had left behind still in there. Looking through them, she found herself stopping on one outfit. Pulling it out of the closet, she smiled softly. _My old ninja outfit. All the way from my genin days. _Now that she looked at it, it was so much smaller than what she was now. _Well really everything is smaller than me, but height wise I was so short. _

Putting the outfit back in the closet, she turned around to face the room again. Her hands going back to her rounded belly. "This is where your mommy used to live. Most of mommy's life was spent in this very bedroom," she said, smiling again as she felt the kicks and movement from her babies.

Moving towards the window then, she unlocked it, and pushed the window open. Her view was of the gardens outside the house. "This is the view from mommy's old bedroom. I know you two can't see it, but I hope you will get to one day," Hinata laughed lightly when she felt more movement inside of her.

"Hello Hinata."

Turning around as quick as her pregnant belly would allow, Hinata found herself face to face with none other than her younger sister. Her sister looked slightly different, considering the fact that they hadn't seen each other in a little over four months. Feeling regret all of a sudden, Hinata frowned. _I left Hanabi right after she found out our parents died. I just left and I wasn't there to be there for her._

"Hanabi, I'm so sorry, I-"

"It's okay Hinata," Hanabi interrupted, a smile flickered on her lips, before settling back to her normal look of calmness. One look that their father had worn often. "I'm not mad at you."

"You should be," Hinata told her, crossing her arms over her rounded belly. "I left you right after you were told about our parents. I should have been there for you. I know you don't like me all that much, but I still should have been there."

Shaking her head, Hanabi only mirrored her older sister, and crossed her arms. "I'm not a little girl anymore Hinata. I understand why you left. You were there when it happened, it traumatized you a lot more than it did me," she said, a look of seriousness on her face. "I mean I was still upset about it, but it wasn't nearly as bad as being there in person. You had every right to leave. It wasn't just for you, it was for your child as well."

"Children," Hinata corrected after a moment, only to see Hanabi raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Children. I'm having twins," Hinata told her, unfolding her arms, to let her hands rest on her big rounded belly. "I haven't talked to you in so long that I guess you didn't know."

It was quiet for a moment before Hanabi smiled softly. "Do you know their genders?"

Surprised that her sister would ask, Hinata only looked down at her rounded belly, a smile forming on her own face. "Uh, yeah. I'm having a girl and a boy."

"That's great," Hanabi said, the corners of her mouth lifted upward again to smile. However this time the smile remained. "Hinata, I don't want us to be mad at each other anymore. Now that we don't have our parents I feel like we've just shut off any connection to each other."

"That's really my fault," Hinata said, shrugging her shoulders. "I was the one who moved and didn't make any effort to come back and talk to you."

"Don't take all the blame. I could have made the effort to talk to you as well," Hanabi countered steadily. However she just sighed after a moment. "I think we're both to blame."

"True," Hinata agreed, leaving them into silence.

Hanabi's eyes moved around the room, then back to Hinata. "It's still weird seeing this room so empty. I usually come in here at least once or twice a month to dust it, but it's still weird."

Smiling at her sister's effort to keep their conversation going, Hinata looked around. "It looks different. It hardly feels like I ever lived here," she said softly. Her eyes moved back to Hanabi when she heard her sister take in a breath. She noticed her sisters eyes linger on her rounded belly.

"When are you due?" Hanabi asked, her eyes leaving Hinata's baby bump to look at her eyes. "You're close aren't you?"

"I'm due in around six to seven weeks from now," Hinata told her, an idea popping into her head. "I was actually going to go get a few things for my birth bag. Do you want to go with me?"

It was quiet for a moment, but Hanabi finally nodded. "Let me get my shoes."

Soon enough the two Hyuga sisters were walking out of the Hyuga compound side by side. It had been quiet between them as they left. Hinata had been observing her sister, who was only now half a foot short than herself. _I'm eighteen now, Hanabi's thirteen. She's considered a teenager now, but all I can see is my young sister. _Looking over her sister again, Hinata sighed. _She has grown though._

"What's a birth bag?" Hanabi asked, having noticed her sisters staring, but she didn't say anything. Considering she had been doing the same thing to her sister when she first noticed her sister was in the house.

"Well it's the bag I'm going to be bringing with me to the hospital," Hinata explained, rubbing her hands over her rounded belly where they had been resting. "When I go into labor I'm going to need a few things, and I want to get all the stuff together in a bag so I'll be prepared."

Raising an eyebrow, Hanabi only collapsed her hands behind her back as the walked. "But, you said you weren't due for six or seven weeks."

Chuckling softly, Hinata let her eyes slide from her sister to her rounded baby bump. "Well they may not want to wait that long. It's really up to them."

Nodding her head, Hanabi looked to Hinata. "Are you scared?"

Turning to go towards one of the stores entrances, Hinata waited till they were inside the baby store before she replied. "Well I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared," she replied, moving to grab a small basket to put some stuff in. "I've never gone through this before, and I can only go off what my doctor or what a few other women who had gone through this tell me."

It was quiet as the two of them went down one aisle. Hinata had been in the store a few times before so she knew where she was going. Hanabi just followed a little behind her sister. Watching everything she had picked up, and what she'd put in her basket. "Will you come watch me train for the chunin exams?"

Hearing her sister's question, Hinata paused. "You want me to come watch?"

Nodding her head, even though her sister wasn't looking, Hanabi spoke. "Yes, I want you to come watch me. You've been in the chunin exams before."

Finally turning to face her sister, Hinata smiled softly. "I'll make you a deal."

"What is it?" Hanabi asked, wondering what her sister could want from her.

"After I have my babies, I'll come and watch you train. When it comes time for the actual exams I'll be there for you. Whether it's for someone to train with or someone to talk to. However," Hinata paused, her smile growing a bit. "I'll only do that if you promise me that we can spend more time together." She laughed then, as she stretched her free arm across, to tuck her sister's bangs behind her ear.

A genuine smile came to Hanabi's face at Hinata's words. "I can do that," she said, pausing to un-tuck her bangs from behind her ear. They walked to go check out. "If you need anything at all, let me know. I'll be here for you, I want to be more involved. Especially when my niece and nephew are born."

"Hanabi," Hinata said, stopping to move Hanabi's bangs back behind her ear again. "Why do you keep your hair in your face? You've done that since you were seven years old."

"Because," Hanabi said, smiling at Hinata's frustrated look. "It's drove you crazy since I was seven years old."

Laughing lightly, Hinata only paid for the stuff she bought, and the two of them left the store. Still laughing as they walked down the road, Hinata finally pulled it together, and looked over at her sister. "Do you want to come over to my house? I can show you the nursery."

"I would like that," Hanabi said, her smile still remaining on her face. As her sister began to walk in the direction of her house, Hanabi's smile grew. _We've never had much of a chance to connect like this. I finally feel like I know her. _

**A few hours later**

"For the thousandth time, I don't know what she's doing Naruto!"

Naruto only took a few steps away from Sakura after she stopped speaking. "I'm worried about her! I'm not going to apologize for that."

"No," Ino said, rolling her eyes at his expression. "You're being overprotective."

"Agreed," Tenten said, smirking when Naruto's eyes widened.

Laughter from behind the other girls was heard. Naruto only crossed his arms and didn't look. He knew the laughter was from Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji. They had just got off training. Ino, Tenten, and Sakura had come to watch about two hours before it ended. Neji had showed up a little before they had. Naruto hadn't seen Hinata in well over five hours and it was driving him crazy. Due to the sky getting darker because of the dark storm clouds above, their sensei's said it was time to call it quits.

"Honestly Naruto. You're not this worried about her," Sakura told him, resting her hands on her rounded belly. "One, you must think that she can't handle being alone. Two, you're being extremely overprotective and not giving her any space to think. Or three, you have gotten way to used to spending all day with her."

"I agree with all three, but the third one the most. Tsunade needs to give you guys more missions," Tenten said, her eyes moving over to Neji. "No offense."

That only brought a smirk on Neji's face. "How am I not supposed to be offended that my fiancé doesn't want to see me?"

"And how did we get involved in this?" Sasuke added, raising an eyebrow at the girls. "This is about Naruto."

The three girls only shared a look before breaking into laughter. When the guys had given them confused looks it only made it worse. Tenten at one point had to stop to catch her breath because she was laughing so hard. Finding themselves getting closer towards their houses, they walked over to Naruto's and Hinata's house.

Naruto already jumping up the steps to get to the door faster. Already searching for Hinata's chakra. Hearing laughter behind him, he knew it came from Sakura.

"You're beyond crazy Naruto," Sakura told him, although she held a smile on her face. When they walked inside, his blonde hair had been the last thing she saw as he had moved quickly into the house. The sound of laughter was heard. Two voices that were both feminine sounding.

Walking more into the living room, they moved towards the kitchen only to see Hinata and Hanabi there. Hinata was sitting in a kitchen table one of her sketch books open in front of her. Hanabi was standing behind Hinata's chair, fishtail braiding Hinata's long hair. Her own hair was already braided. The two sisters had smiles on their faces, Hinata had pointed out something to Hanabi that made them both start laughing.

Naruto was only stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, a smile light on his face. When Hinata finally looked over to notice him, he noticed her sister had looked as well. "Hey," he greeted.

Hinata's smile grew. "Hey," she said, moving to stand up.

Shaking his head quickly, Naruto spoke. "No, don't get up. Just wanted to see you." Then he turned and motioned for the others to go back into the living room, already hearing Hinata and her sister going back to what they were doing.

"I thought you wanted so badly to see Hinata," Shikamaru noted, raising an eyebrow.

"Hinata barely gets to see her sister," Naruto replied, sitting down on a couch. "She looked fine and I'll be able to talk to her later."

**Later on that evening**

Hinata moved out of the bathroom, and looked towards the bed. Naruto was laying flat on his back, both hands behind his head. His eyes were up towards the ceiling. The covers were only halfway on him. He looked liked he was thinking.

"Hey," Hinata said, as she moved towards the bed. Easing herself on the bed, as she slipped under the covers beside him. Moving so she could rest her head on his chest, she let her arm slip over his bare abs to rest around him.

"Hey," Naruto replied back, adjusting a little to make her more comfortable. He let one of his arms move around her to hold her closer to him.

"You've got something on your mind," Hinata told him after a moment, closing her eyes as she sighed. Feeling a few kicks inside of her relaxed her.

It was quiet for a moment, but Naruto finally spoke. "Earlier after training ended, I could only find myself focusing on you. The girls were saying I was being overprotective. They said that I had gotten used to spending the whole day with you, and I needed to go on a mission."

Hearing humor behind his tone, Hinata smiled. "You are overprotective," she said, feeling him start to mess with the braid that she still had in her hair. Moving one hand behind her, she pulled the hair tie out of her hair, and tossed it to the side. "You also have gotten used to spending the day with me. I would miss you if you went on a mission, but that's your duty as a ninja. So I really don't think it has anything to do with you getting used to spending the day with me."

Chuckling at Hinata's words, Naruto's hand continued playing with hair. Undoing the braid slowly. "What did you do today after I left?"

"I went with Neji to the compound. There was a meeting with the elders, then I met up with Hanabi. We ended up spending the rest of the day together," Hinata replied, feeling the tight feeling on the back of her head loosen as he got to the higher part of the braid. "It was the first time we had really talked since my parents funeral."

"You looked happy when you were with her," Naruto told her, picturing the smile he saw on her face. Along with the sound of her laughter.

"I was happy, and I still am." Hinata replied, yawning lightly. "When I was at the compound earlier, I found it hard to picture the place whenever I thought of home."

"Why is that?"

Hinata felt Naruto finish undoing the braid on the back of her head, his hand moved to push her hair around, making it slightly messy, but it felt great. "Because whenever think of the word 'home' I think of here. I think of us sitting at the kitchen table at dinner time when you're telling me how training went that day, while I tell you just how many times I feel the babies move and kick. That's what I think of when I think of home."

It was quiet for a moment, before Naruto finally moved. He leaned his head down a little bit, and kissed the top of Hinata's head. "I'm glad you think of this as home. It's our home. All four of us," he said to her, his hand sliding to rest on her rounded belly. A smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N: So I had a Naruto and Hinata kind of chapter! I didn't realize I wrote the whole chapter with them until I looked over it after I finished it. I loved writing the moments though. Hanabi and Hinata moments were my favorite, but I have to say I liked the sweet little moment between Naruto and Hinata at the end.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**


	45. The Big Doctor's Appointment

_Review:_

_It was quiet for a moment, before Naruto finally moved. He leaned his head down a little bit, and kissed the top of Hinata's head. "I'm glad you think of this as home. It's our home. All four of us," he said to her, his hand sliding to rest on her rounded belly. A smile on his face._

* * *

**Midnight**

Opening his eyes at the loud thunder that came from outside, Shikamaru only turned his head to look at the bedside table. It was nearly one in the morning. Yawning, he closed his eyes again, and stretched a little bit. His hand sliding to his side to where Ino was, only to touch the mattress. Immediately opening his eyes to the dark room again, he pushed the covers off of him, and got up.

Pushing past his slight drowsiness from getting up, he moved towards the bedroom door, as a flash of lighting was seen from the window. The clap of thunder that followed almost seemed to shake the house a little. As he went down the stairs he could just barely see that the light was on in the kitchen. Crossing the living room to the kitchen just as the sound of the thunder happened again. Stopping in the doorway, his eyes had to adjust to the brightness from the kitchen lights. When his eyes focused he looked towards the kitchen table.

Ino was sitting on one of the chairs, a book open on the table, and a cup of orange juice was nearby. She had her elbows resting on either side of the open book, and her forehead rested on her hands. "Surprised you woke up," she said after a moment, not lifting her head from her hands.

"The thunder woke me up. I realized you were gone so I got up to come find you," Shikamaru told her, his eyes going to the window as it lit up again with the lighting.

The clap of thunder that followed the lighting made Ino jump slightly. "Damn it," she mumbled, her tone showing clear annoyance. Finally lifting her head, she leaned back in the chair. Her hands dropping to rest on her round baby bump as she sighed.

"You should have woke me up," Shikamaru said, his eyes moving to her face.

"You're not the one who has a ridiculous fear of thunderstorms," Ino replied, seeing another flash of light from the window. Already expecting the thunder that followed she only squeezed her eyes shut as the loud thunder went by.

Shikamaru moved into the kitchen, and stopped by the table. His eyes going to her face, where she opened her eyes again. He could see the fear and the tiredness in them. "You know how I feel about that Ino," he said, waiting for her eyes to meet his. "If something bothers you or your afraid of something, I'm here for you."

Ino didn't say anything back to him. She just looked away from him towards the table, her hands running over her round belly. "I know," she murmured, letting her hands continue moving over her baby bump. As another clap of thunder was heard, this time Ino just flinched, and lowered her head slightly. Feeling a stinging feeling in her eyes. "I hate feeling so weak because of a silly thunderstorm."

Hearing an odd note in her voice, Shikamaru moved to stand beside her chair. "Hey," he said, stopping beside her. "It's okay, don't feel bad just because something scares you. Everyone has fears."

"I don't like it," was all Ino said. Managing to fight back the tears, she raised her head again. "I can't stand feeling so afraid. Especially over something like a thunderstorm."

"Let me be here for you then," Shikamaru told her. After another roll of thunder went by, he rested a hand on her shoulder. "You look tired. Let me take you back upstairs."

Sighing again, Ino finally nodded. "Alright."

Bending down slightly, Shikamaru slipped one arm around her shoulders and the other underneath her knees before he lifted her. Her arms wrapped around his neck loosely, and she rested her chin on his shoulder.

Shikamaru turned around then, moving to leave the kitchen. After turning the lights off, he easily maneuvered his way through the living room and on the stairs. Thunder sounded again, and he felt Ino's arms tighten. He continued on up the stairs then.

Once back in their room, he kicked the door closed behind him, and moved towards the bed. Setting her down easily, he felt her arms loosen around his neck so she could let go. Moving to get on the bed beside her, he only kept one of his arms around her, as he moved his other hands to pull the covers over them.

Ino moved so she could lay down, just as he covered them. As soon as he dropped the covers over them, he moved his other arm to wrap around her. Letting him pull her a little closer she sighed. "Thanks Shikamaru."

Another clap of thunder was heard, and Shikamaru could feel Ino tense up. He only held her closer. "Just put the thunder in the back of your mind. Just think about sleep."

**A few days later, in the evening**

Finishing the dessert that Shikamaru's mom had brought, everyone moved into the living room. Ino only brought Shikamaru's parents and Mai some coffee, as Shikamaru was busy making her usual strawberry peach smoothie. Ino easily cleared the dessert dishes from the dining room table, Misa followed behind her chattering happily. Helping with somethings. They had invited Shikamaru's parents, and Mai and Misa over for dinner. It had been nice to have them all together.

Eventually Ino went with Misa back into the living room, Shikamaru's parents and Mai had been talking, but their focus went on Ino and Misa when they walked in. Ino's eyes went to Misa. "Do you want to color Misa?"

Misa's eyes brightened even more, as she nodded her head quickly. Soon she was sitting by the coffee table in the room coloring with some colored pencils that Ino had. Laughing lightly at the little things.

Shikamaru came in with Ino's smoothie then, handing it to her, he looked down at Misa. "Do you want something to drink Misa?"

Shaking her head, Misa only giggled lightly. "I want to keep coloring."

At that note Shikamaru just went to sit on the couch that was empty, his elbows resting on his knees, and his eyes were focused on Ino. "You feeling okay?"

"Shikamaru," Ino said, obvious annoyance in her tone. "You asked me that at least seven times since we finished eating." She propped her hands on her hips, and scowled lightly.

Turning her head to look to Ino, Misa spoke. "Are you mad Nana?"

Hearing Misa say that, Ino's scowl instantly left her face. Replaced with a smile. "Of course not Misa." Although as soon as Misa looked away from her, Ino looked to Shikamaru. Mouthing 'I'm sorry' to him, before looking back to Misa.

"Do you want to color Nana?" Misa asked, focusing back on her own coloring.

"Sure," Ino replied, setting her smoothie down on the coffee table, she eased herself down to sitting on her knees, before she sat completely down.

Shikamaru only watched her, chuckling at her obvious mood swing. To which he noticed looks from his parents and Mai. "Her mood swings actually aren't that bad, she's only crazy sometimes," he murmured lowly so only his parents and Mai could hear. His eyes watching Ino still, as she moved to start coloring beside Misa on another piece of paper.

"And 'she' can hear you," came Ino's voice from where she was sitting on the floor. Not looking up from her paper. "I'm not deaf Shikamaru."

"How can she always hear me?" Shikamaru asked aloud, making his parents laugh, and Mai just smiled.

"I was the same way when I was pregnant with Misa," Mai said, her eyes moving to Shikamaru. "I felt like I could hear everything, and it usually would give me migraines after a while."

"Way ahead of you on that one," Ino said, making the others laugh.

Shikamaru's mom looked from Ino to her son. "I never had that problem. Even after Shikamaru was born, he was a pretty calm baby, and-"

"Mom," Shikamaru interrupted. "Can we not bring up how I was as a baby? I would rather not have to live through the embarrassing stories being told to my girlfriend."

"That's okay," Shikamaru's mom said, looking to Ino. "Ino and I can go out to lunch when you're on a mission. We can talk all about it then."

"Fine with me," Ino said, still not looking up from what she was drawing. Although the smile on her face was obvious.

That only made Shikamaru sigh, but the corners of his mouth turned slightly upwards. "Of course."

"You're never going to avoid it son," Shikamaru's dad said, smirking.

Soon Shikamaru and his dad were sitting by the Shogi board, about to start a game. Shikamaru's mom had moved over to the same couch Mai was on so they could talk more. Ino and Mai just continued coloring, Ino sipping on her smoothing occasionally, and Misa chattering on about nonsense.

"I'm finished!" Misa exclaimed, setting her the colored pencil she was using down. Although she did it rather forcefully and it knocked a few more colored pencils off the table. She only crawled around the table to grab the one's that dropped, and put them back on the table.

"And…" Ino started, doing a little bit more shading on her picture, before stopping. "So am I."

A grin moved onto Misa's face, as she picked up her drawing to show Ino. "Look at mine!"

Taking the paper from Misa, Ino smiled at it. It was a field of flowers. The flowers were all different colors, and she had drawn a sky at the top of the page. The sun and a few clouds took up some of the space. "It's beautiful Misa. You did a very good job."

When Ino handed the picture back to Misa, the young girl hardly gave it a second look, before setting it on the table. "Your turn! Your turn!"

"Okay," Ino said, moving to pick up her paper from the table. She turned it around to let Misa see. The next thing she knew Misa's eyes lit up, and she giggled at it.

"It's so pretty!" Misa exclaimed, moving to take the picture from Ino. Once it was in her hands she skipped straight over to her mom. "Mommy, look what Nana did!"

Mai only looked at Misa then, then at the paper. A smile went on her face. "Oh Ino, this is beautiful." She complemented, her eyes observing the picture. It was a portrait type picture. It was of Misa from Ino's POV as they drew. In the picture Misa was slightly leaning over the table as she colored with a sparkle in her eyes. The details on the drawing were spot on even though it was mostly with the black and grey colored pencils.

"This is wonderful," Shikamaru's mom commented, admiring the picture as well.

Misa then skipped over to Shikamaru and his dad showing them as well. A smile wide on her face. "Look, look, look!"

Shikamaru's dad raised an eyebrow, and looked over to Ino. "Shikamaru never mentioned that you could draw."

"Because I didn't know," Shikamaru said, taking the picture from Misa. Looking at it before his eyes went to Ino. She had been looking over, and her cheeks were slightly red. When she noticed him looking at her, she looked away. "Since when could you draw?"

Taking a sip of her smoothie, Ino only sighed as she set it down. "Hinata isn't the only one who likes to draw. I just don't draw as much as she does."

"It looks amazing," Shikamaru complimented. Noticing the smile that moved onto Ino's face at his compliment, made a smile appear on his own.

Misa just turned to go back to the coffee table again, and when she was beside Ino she sat down almost immediately. Her hands going for another piece of paper and a purple colored pencil. "What should I draw next Nana?"

"Draw something that you did today," Ino suggested, before she sighed. Moving to stand up. "I'll be right back, okay?"

At the sight of Ino about to get up, Shikamaru was up and by her side in seconds. One arm wrapping around her waist, the other hand went to grab one of her hands to help her up. When she was fully standing up he made sure she was balanced before letting her go. "You're very welcome Ino," he said, laughing at her glare.

"You drive me crazy sometimes," Ino murmured, however her serious look faltered when she smiled slightly.

"I love you too," Shikamaru replied, not letting her slight change in mood affect him at all. A grin appeared on his face as her smile grew slightly.

Turning towards the stairs, Ino moved towards them, shaking her head as she did.

When Ino went up the stairs, Shikamaru chuckled before going back to sit down on the other side of the Shogi board so he and his dad could continue playing. He felt eyes on him. "What is it mom?"

"Nothing, nothing," his mom said, her tone showed she was smiling. The next thing he heard was whispering, which he knew she was talking to Mai then.

Shaking his head, Shikamaru only made his next move on the board. "Of course they'll talk about me."

"Don't expect anything different Shikamaru. Women gossip all the time," his dad said, although his main focus was on the Shogi board. Having lost the move he had been planning to make when his son had his turn.

Ino came back downstairs after another five minutes. Sighing as she moved to sit back down at the table. This time she only stayed sitting down on her legs instead of sitting cross legged. Her hands going to her rounded belly.

"You look like you need to take a long nap," Mai commented, noticing the tenseness in Ino's shoulders.

"You don't know how good that sounds right now," Ino said, followed with another sigh.

Shikamaru's mom nodded in agreement with Mai. "You're probably getting to the point in your pregnancy that it seems all you do is sleep and you're still tired when you get up."

"Pretty much," Ino said, her eyes moving down to her rounded baby bump. "However it's more like as much as I want to sleep they keep moving around, and they don't exactly get any lighter."

"Are there really babies in there?" Misa asked all of a sudden, turning from her coloring to look at Ino.

Ino smiled at Misa's question. "Yes, there's two of them. One's a boy and one's a girl. They are going to be here within the next six or seven weeks."

"No way!" Misa exclaimed, her mouth formed an 'o' shape.

At the sight of Misa's surprise, Ino had to hold back her laughter. "Yes way," she said back, as equally enthused sounding as Misa was. The others were already chuckling at Misa's reactions.

Misa only turned her head towards her mother. "Mommy, did you hear that? Nana's going to be a mommy!"

To which Mai only smiles, trying to hold back her laughter herself. "I know. It's so exciting, isn't it?"

"It is!" Misa said excitedly, as she nodded her head. She turned back to face Ino, just as Ino had been moving to pull down a little on her shirt, which smoothed the fabric over her rounded belly.

"Want to feel them move?" Ino asked, seeing the girl's eyes light up at her question. _I think I already know the answer._

"Yes!" Misa half-shouted, excitement clear in her voice.

Ino only took one of Misa's hand, and placed it on the top of her rounded belly next to her other hand. It was quiet for a moment, till Misa's face lit up. "Oh my gosh! They moved! They moved! That's amazing Nana! Isn't it amazing?" She asked, happiness in her voice.

Watching Misa's excitement, made Ino smile softly. "It sure is Misa," she said, a warm feeling in her heart.

Seeing the interaction between Ino and Misa brought a smile to Shikamaru's face. Ino's eyes looked bright and she looked so happy just hearing Misa's excitement. _It sure is amazing that's for sure._

**Almost two and a half weeks later, the seventeenth of April**

The girls were waiting in one large exam room. Since this was a major check up for them all they had to get a bigger room than usual. Since the guys had come with them it was better to have the bigger room as well.

"Ino quit fidgeting," Shikamaru murmured, seeing her twirling the ends of her hair around her finger constantly was starting to become distracting.

"I'm not fidgeting," was Ino's immediate reply. Although she still remained twirling her hair around her finger.

"Yes you are," Shikamaru told her. He had been sitting in one of the chairs of the room nearest the observation table that she was sitting on. "You have been to the doctors plenty of times, and you didn't have this much trouble."

Ino just frowned, and rolled her eyes at him. "This is like a really important appointment so of course I am nervous."

"Ino, he's right. You need to calm down. If you stop we can go shopping after this," Sakura said, trying to bribe her. Ino immediately stopped her fidgeting, making Sakura roll her eyes.

"Why do you even need to go shopping anyways?" Tenten asked, rubbing her hands over her belly. She was sitting on the observation table across the room from Ino's, and had been leaning back against the raised head of the table.

"Tenten, have you met me?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow at Tenten. "Shopping is practically my middle name."

"That's true," Tenten said, laughing as her eyes went to Sakura. "You must really want Ino to calm down because you're volunteering for hours of torture."

"Okay!" Hinata interrupted before Ino could say anything. She could see the glare developing in the blonde's eyes at the sound of Sakura's and Tenten's laughter. "Can we just have one peaceful day? Please?"

"Fine," the other three girls murmured simultaneously. Causing the guys to laugh.

A knock was heard on the door, before it was opened. Revealing Dr. Aria along with a nurse. "Hello," Dr. Aria greeted cheerfully, setting down the two files in her hands on the counter in the room. The nurse set down the other two. Turning to the others, Dr. Aria's smile still remained on her face. "How is everyone feeling?"

"Exhausted," Sakura replied.

"Annoyed," Ino muttered.

"In a good mood," Tenten said, grinning at Ino.

"I'm going to die if I have to put up with the other girls for the rest of the day," was Hinata's reply, which caused the room to go into silence.

Dr. Aria's eyes only went to each of the girls then, an eyebrow quirked by the time she observed them all. Her laughter began then, it was light and showed her clear amusement at the girls responses. "That's normal, although Hinata I think you might want to do some meditating when you get home, because I can't help you with that."

That only made Naruto laugh as Hinata smiled at that. "We can go meditate together if you want to."

"Sounds like a plan," Hinata replied, before her eyes moved back to Dr. Aria. She felt Naruto's hand move to rest on her knee then.

Dr. Aria only clapped her hands together then. "Okay we will just be taking care of the basic stuff first. Do a little blood work, listen to the heartbeats, checking blood pressure, ect. You all know the drill by now."

After Dr. Aria and the nurse both worked on the four girls, the nurse eventually left taking the girls blood samples to go check it. Dr. Aria had the girls files open beside her. "Okay, here is the fun part," she started, before moving over to Ino first. "Since you all are on just finishing up your 36th week and moving into your 37th week tomorrow, I'll be checking to see if the babies have changed positions."

"You'll be feeling to see where they are now," Ino said, moving a little to sit up. Letting her arms remain behind her, so her hands could stay against the bed to keep her sitting up.

Nodding her head, Dr. Aria began to feel Ino's rounded belly. Slightly pressing down to feel around. "That's right."

"But, they move all the time don't they? Why is now any different?" Neji asked, having noticed all the girls looks had switched to looks of anticipation and slight worry.

"It looks like they are still up Ino, so you don't have anything to worry about," Dr. Aria said, as she finished with Ino, before crossing the room to look at Tenten next. "Yes of course they move all the time. But, this is checking to see which way they are facing. And, it looks like you're fine as well Tenten. No change from usual."

When Dr. Aria moved to her, Sakura had to push herself up from laying back against the raised head of the bed. Letting Dr. Aria already start to feel her rounded belly.

It was silent for a moment as Dr. Aria felt around Sakura's belly. An unreadable expression appeared on Dr. Aria's face, as she looked to Sakura's face. "Do you mind moving to the end of the table for me?"

"Alright," Sakura said, unsure why she was having to move to the end of the table when the other girls hadn't, she just eased herself towards the end of the table. Letting her legs hang off.

Dr. Aria's hands went back to Sakura's belly, this time towards the lower half of her belly. "Well it looks like we have a winner. One of the babies head is down, and the other baby is in a position where I can't exactly feel it for sure. But, it appears it's facing down as well."

"Fuck," Sakura muttered under her breath, although since it was so quiet in the room, it was obvious what she had said.

"Sakura!" Hinata hissed at her. "That is so not appropriate."

Ignoring Hinata's words, Sakura only brought her hands to her face, and groaned. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No joking here," Dr. Aria said, chuckling as she moved across the room to Sakura's file. Shaking her head at Sakura's reaction, as she continued to chuckle.

For once Sasuke wasn't smirking, he only looked concerned because of Sakura's reaction. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that they are moving into position to get ready for birth," Sakura explained, finally letting her hands fall from her face, as she sighed again. Sasuke didn't say anything else after that, but he grew noticeably paler than usual and his expression was unreadable. Sakura was already pale.

Turning around to go to Hinata then, Dr. Aria began to feel Hinata. Only coming to hold a similar expression she had given to Sakura. "Move to the edge of the table please," she said, already moving down to wait for Hinata to move.

"Seriously?" Hinata asked, as she slowly moved down to sit on the edge of the table. No longer holding a look of irritation at Sakura's reaction, she just began to get just as pale as Sakura was.

Dr. Aria only chuckled after feeling the lower half of Hinata's round belly. "Again, I'm not joking. Looks like we have another winner. I can feel both of the babies heads clearly with you. They are both facing down."

"Wait a second! Is she going to go into labor?!" Naruto exclaimed, surprise clear on his face. When Dr. Aria only chuckled at his reaction, Naruto's eyes went to Hinata who looked pale. "Oh my god," he murmured, moving to sit back down. Feeling numb all over now.

After Dr. Aria wrote it down on Hinata's file, she turned back to face Sakura and Hinata. "Now, just because the babies are starting to move to prepare for birth doesn't mean you're all of a sudden going to go into labor. It could be within the next couple weeks before you show anymore signs."

"Then how come I still feel like I'm going to throw up?" Sakura asked, her eyes moving to Dr. Aria.

"I agree with her," Hinata added, her eyes also going to Dr. Aria.

Dr. Aria only smiled, and crossed her arms. "I promise you two are just slightly shocked by the news. It's not nearly as bad as you two think," she said, her eyes going to Naruto and Sasuke then. "And apparently as bad as they think as well."

"Yeah, I think they are taking it worse than you two are," Ino agreed, chuckling lightly at the sight of Naruto and Sasuke's shocked expressions. It wasn't too unusual for Naruto, but it was definitely unusual for Sasuke.

"I agree. Sasuke will probably throw up before you do," Tenten said, laughing lightly when Sasuke's look suddenly turned to one of slight irritation, but he held a smirk on his face.

"Anyway, we'll be moving on to the rest of the appointment. But first, is there any questions or concerns you four might have?" Dr. Aria asked, her eyes moving from each girl.

It was silent for a moment before Sakura cleared her throat. "Yeah I have one," she said, noticing the rest of the girls stiffened. They already knew what she was going to ask considering they had been discussing it earlier.

Tenten sighed when she noticed Sakura all of a sudden freeze up. "I think Sakura was going to ask if our babies were to come early what exactly would that mean? Or what could happen?"

"Well since you ladies only have four weeks left having the babies this early wouldn't be too bad. By now, the babies are very well developed. It's actually fairly common for twins to be reaching full term as early as 37 weeks instead of the usual 40. That's not always the case, but it's common. However, you four have worked in the hospital enough to know that every second that passes with them still inside of you they develop even more." Dr. Aria answered, however she could still the worried looks on the girls faces.

"So it would be okay if they did come this early?" Hinata asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dr. Aria put her smile back on her face, this one held a little bit more sympathy. "Girls don't worry so much. Hypothetically, if one of you were to go into labor tomorrow-which could happen-their chances of survival are above great," she said, moving to grabbed a file from her desk, and walked over to Sakura. "Okay, as for measurements, you four are all around nine inches, which is good for around this time. Anymore questions before we move on?"

"I think we are good," Ino said, after the others girls didn't say anything.

"Okay, well now I'm going to need you four girls to go see Dr. Sayomi," Dr. Aria said, her eyes going to Sakura. "You've worked with her before so you know where her office is, right Sakura?"

Sakura nodded, and already started to move to get off the table. "Yeah, I know where it is."

Giving a nod of her head, Dr. Aria looked to the guys. "Okay, the guys are going to need to stay in here while you go get the exam done."

The rest of the girls started getting off their observation tables. Sakura just looked to the guys. "Are you guys going to be okay in here without us?"

"Sakura, do you honestly think were going to mess something in the amount of time that you girls are gone?" Sasuke asked, a smirk on his lips.

"Not necessarily you," was Sakura's reply as her eyes went from Sasuke directly to Naruto.

"What? I'm not going to break anything!" Naruto exclaimed, a grin on his face.

"We will make sure he doesn't touch anything," Neji told her, laughing at Naruto's look of disbelief.

Sakura only grinned at Naruto's expression, before she moved to follow the other girls out of the room.

Dr. Aria remained in the room, she moved to grab the swivel chair, and sat down on it. Facing the guys. "I needed to speak with you four about them while their gone," she said, the guys just looked to her. "The girls only have four weeks left of their pregnancies. This is around the time that they really need to be kept away from stress. It'll make it easier for them when it's time for them to go into labor. So try to keep them from doing anything that cause them to be stressed. These last few weeks might be the time to start spending more time with them as they will probably be going through a lot of changes."

"Well the idea of us being around them more isn't all that bad, however they'll probably disagree," Shikamaru said, thinking about how the girls didn't like the feeling over being hovered over constantly.

"You need to try and persuade them otherwise. It's better for them to be staying at home these last few weeks, but if they do need to go somewhere just go with them even if they say no, " Dr. Aria told them.

"We can try it I guess," Sasuke said, although he knew he could already see this ending with them getting yelled at.

Dr. Aria smiled at that. "That's good. Now-as the fathers-do you guys have any questions?"

"Hell yeah we have questions," Naruto blurted out without thinking. Although he didn't stop to apologize for the outburst. "We have practically no idea what we're doing!"

"He's right," Neji agreed, a smirk on his face from Naruto's outburst. _As much as I don't want to admit it, we really don't know what we're getting into._

_Well at least they have some questions. _Dr. Aria thought as she crossed her arms, and got ready to answer their questions.

**Girls POV**

The girls had went to Dr. Sayomi's office only to have a nurse direct them into a separate room through a door in the office. The nurse then handed them each hospital gowns to change into, and told them that Dr. Sayomi would be with them shortly.

Just as they finished changing a knock on the door was heard, and in came Dr. Sayomi. "Hello, I'm Dr. Sayomi," she greeted them, however when her eyes went to Sakura she smiled. "Oh, looks like I already know one of you."

Sakura only smiled at that. "So why did we have to leave the room we were already in?"

"Because I'm checking to see if you ladies are dilated," Dr. Sayomi replied with a smile. "Which as you can guess you ladies would probably prefer privacy during this."

"Is that the reason why we have to come in every five days till we give birth? To check and see if we are starting to dilate or show others signs of labor?" Tenten asked.

"Yep, that's why," Dr. Sayomi said, setting down the girls files that she had gone to get from Dr. Aria while the girls had been changing.

"So if we are dilated does that mean we would go into labor soon?" Hinata asked after a moment of silence.

"Not necessarily. You could be dilated a few millimeters, and not go into labor till your due date. It's happened before." Dr. Sayomi replied almost immediately.

"If we are dilated what exactly does that mean for us?" Sakura asked, after Dr. Sayomi stopped talking.

"You will be given a prescription for some medicine that will just help give you extra nutrients to make sure the babies can get as much as they can just incase you do end up going into labor early," Dr. Sayomi said, her eyes going to the four girls then. "Now let's go ahead, and take care of this. Who wants to go first?"

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata pointed at Sakura. Sakura just rolled her eyes as she stood up. "Real mature girls," she muttered, before moving to the medical table in the room to sit on. The other girls just moved out into the office so Sakura could have her observation privately.

Nearly thirty minutes later the girls were sitting back in the main room, and fully dressed again. Each girl had come out of the room not knowing exactly what the results were, because Dr. Sayomi was waiting till she finished checking them all. When she finally entered back into her office, she had sat down at her desk. "Sorry about that ladies. One of my student doctors paged me, and I had to go help her with something."

Dr. Sayomi only smiled before beginning to speak. "Now time for the other stuff. Let's start with Ino. You haven't dilated yet so it looks like you don't have much to worry about. Tenten you had the same results. When you two come back in five days you'll be coming to my office first," Dr. Sayomi said, writing something down in the two girls files. "You two can go ahead and head back to the other room," she noticed them look at Hinata and Sakura. "They will join you in a minute."

Ino and Tenten got up slowly and walked out the door, both girls not saying anything.

As soon as the door closed Sakura turned to Dr. Sayomi. "Is there a reason you told them to leave?"

Noticing both Sakura's and Hinata's look, Dr. Sayomi only gave them a smile. "It looks like Dr. Aria was wrong. It looks like the two of you are showing some symptoms after all."

Hinata and Sakura only shared a look with each other, before looking back at Dr. Sayomi. "What?!"

* * *

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter. Sorry for the cut off in the middle of the doctors appointment. The next chapter will start off where this one left off. This was just getting too long!**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**


	46. You Could Join Me

_Review:_

_As soon as the door closed Sakura turned to Dr. Sayomi. "Is there a reason you told them to leave?"_

_Noticing both Sakura's and Hinata's look, Dr. Sayomi only gave them a smile. "It looks like Dr. Aria was wrong. It looks like the two of you are showing some symptoms after all."_

_Hinata and Sakura only shared a look with each other, before looking back at Dr. Sayomi. "What?!"_

* * *

**Continued on**

The shock on both the girls faces equaled the shock in their voices. Dr. Sayomi only raised both hands up. "Ladies take a deep breath," she told them, and when they did so, she continued. "Sakura you are showing to be slightly more dilated that Hinata, but both of you girls are not even half a centimeter dilated. It's not that big of a deal."

"But, you just said we're showing symptoms," Hinata said, raising an eyebrow. "That sounds like a pretty big deal to me."

Laughing lightly, Dr. Sayomi propped her elbows up on the table, and rested her chin on her hands. "This is the first pregnancy that the two of you are going through. I know it's a lot more shocking now since everything is new to you, but I promise you this happens all the time. Woman could start to slowly dilate a week or two before going into labor."

That left both Sakura and Hinata silent. After a moment, Sakura opened her mouth to speak. "So is there anything we'll need to know to do now?"

"Actually yes there is. You two are going to need prescriptions for some extra nutrients," Dr. Sayomi said, before she began writing them both prescriptions. After writing them, she handed each of them their papers. "You'll need to give the prescriptions to the people in the pharmacy downstairs, and they'll fill the prescriptions for you."

"What else is there to know about this?" Hinata asked, letting her hands fall to rest on her belly. One still holding onto the prescription paper.

"Well all you need to worry about now is taking the medicine. Take one every morning and night. If you dilate anymore we will put you on bed rest until you go into labor," Dr. Sayomi told them.

"Great, Naruto and Sasuke are going to love that idea," Sakura said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Dr. Sayomi moved to stand up then. "I have a few suggestions for you two to help you relax a little while you're waiting for labor," she started, going over to a wall near her desk. Picking up a couple pamphlets. "Yoga is something that will really help relax your muscles and soothe you. These pamphlets are just some ideas for yoga that are some exercises that pregnant women can do."

Both the girls took a pamphlet from her, before looking back to her expectantly so she could continue.

"Another thing is sometimes taking a bath or sitting in the bathroom after it's all steamy after a shower could help relax you. And as for getting even more nutrients, healthy smoothies would be perfect for you," Dr. Sayomi added on, as she moved to pick up the four girls files from the desk. "I think we should go join the other girls in the other room now. I'll be in there in a few minutes, alright?"

"Got it," Sakura said for herself and Hinata, as they both got up to leave.

When they got out in the hallway the two of the stayed silent for a moment. "Are you all of a sudden scared? Or is that just me?" Hinata asked finally.

Sakura only sighed, and turned her head to look at Hinata. "I feel a lot more scared than I did going into this appointment if that answers your question."

"It's not that I'm not happy about this either. It just seems too soon for me to believe that it's really going to happen soon," Hinata admitted, crossing her arms over her rounded belly. The prescription and pamphlet still in her hands.

"I guess all we can do is hope it's not going to be that soon," Sakura told her, as they arrived at the examination room, and walked in. Everyone's eyes went to them. Dr. Aria was no where to be seen.

It was quiet for another moment, before Tenten smiled. "Why did she make you two stay longer?"

Not saying anything, Hinata and Sakura just walked further into the room, and moved to put the pamphlets in their own bags.

"Silence could only mean one thing," Ino said, a smirk appearing on her face. "Does this mean that you two actually are dilated?"

"No Ino, that has nothing to do with it," Sakura said, her tone showing irritation and sarcasm. Her eyes showed her irritation with Ino's words. "Of course it means we're dilated!" She exclaimed, scowling that she had let herself get so easily irritated by Ino's words. She just shoved the pamphlet in her bag before dropping it on her observation table.

"How far?" Tenten asked, smirking at Sakura's obvious irritation.

"Under half a centimeter, I'm a little less than Sakura is, but still enough to count as being dilated," Hinata answered for both of them, feeling Naruto's hand grab hers. She looked at him to see him looking back at her.

"You okay?" Naruto asked, having seen the amount of stress in both Sakura's and Hinata's faces was very obvious since they had walked in the room.

Hinata only sighed, and gave him a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Naruto could tell she was lying, but decided it would be best to drop it for now. He only continued to hold her hand in his, as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

Hearing a knock on the door, the door opened revealing Dr. Aria and Dr. Sayomi. Dr. Sayomi had only two files in her hands now, and she set both down on the counter top. Dr. Aria just moved further into the room, turning towards Ino and Tenten. "Okay, you two are good to go. Blood work came back clean, and we'll be seeing you two in five days."

"Finally, I'm starving," Tenten said, as she and Ino got their stuff to get ready to go.

"You ate before we got here Tenten," Neji told her, a smirk on his face.

"That was almost an hour and a half ago Neji. Think of the big picture," Tenten said, pointing down at her rounded baby bump. "And by 'big picture' I mean them, and they are starving for some chocolate blueberry pie."

That made the others laugh, Tenten and Neji moved to the door where Ino and Shikamaru were already near. "That sounds delicious right now," Ino agreed, as the four left the room.

Once the door was shut, Dr. Aria turned back to face the other two girls. "From what Dr. Sayomi says; it sounds like you two are closer to labor than I thought," she told the two girls.

"Wait, what?" Sasuke asked, already standing by Sakura, he just turned his head to look at her. "What's she talking about?"

Sakura only sighed, and looked to Sasuke. "Dilation usually shows signs of our bodies preparing for birth," she explained, right away seeing Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Both girls have already started very early signs of possibly going into labor," Dr. Sayomi explained, seeing Sasuke and Naruto's looks of surprise.

Trying to ignore the looks from the boys, Hinata looked to Dr. Aria and Dr. Sayomi. "What exactly does this mean for Sakura and I?"

"Relax, the earliest you could possibly go into labor is within the next week, possibly later," was Dr. Aria's immediate reply, she still had her positive smile on her face.

Dr. Sayomi nodded in agreement. "Your bodies might take more time to prepare for labor and until either of you two show more development, I've got to say that neither of you look ready to deliver anytime in the next few days."

"Even so," Dr. Aria said, letting her arms fall to her sides. "You two are going to need to be paying extremely close attention to every small change that happens. You're basically already starting the signs of early labor, so it's import-"

"Early labor?!" Naruto interrupted, his eyes widening. "You just said they wouldn't start at least for another week."

"They aren't actually in early labor right now," Dr. Sayomi told Naruto. "They are just showing signs."

Shaking her head at Naruto, Dr. Aria laughed lightly. "There are three stages of labor. One being early labor, the second be active labor, and third being ending labor."

"Early labor is typically when a woman starts to dilate, at a slow pace. Also the woman starts to have small and very mild contractions. This could last up to six to twelve hours," Dr. Sayomi explained, crossing her arms over her chest. "Active labor is when the woman is getting close to full dilation and the contractions become more consistent and stronger."

"Then ending labor is after the woman has delivered, this is when the placenta is delivered," Dr. Aria finished, glancing at both guys again. "The girls will be fine being at home and staying relaxed until it's time to come into the hospital. To be honest most early labor can be spent at home. It'll make the girls feel better in the long run."

"How will they know when it's time to come into the hospital?" Sasuke asked, having managed to collect himself, and his calm look was back on his face.

Dr. Aria smiled then. "Both Sakura and Hinata have medical experience so I believe that they'd be able to tell when that time comes," she said, looking to the girls once again. "Anymore questions today?"

"No I think we are good. We will be seeing you in five days anyways," Sakura said after sharing a look with Hinata. "If we do need to ask something the hospital isn't that far away."

"Alright then I guess you two can go then," Dr. Aria said, before she and Dr. Sayomi walked out of the room.

It was quiet after the doctors left, Sakura only moved towards Sasuke. "Can I have my bag please?" She asked him, and he just moved to hand her bag to her. Before she could turn towards the door Sasuke caught her arm. "Are you okay?"

Sakura only sighed, and Naruto noticed this. He looked to Hinata as well. "What about you?"

Hinata only looked from Sakura to Naruto. "I'm fine. A little shocked I guess."

"Agreed," Sakura said, moving towards the door then with Sasuke right beside her. "We both weren't really expecting this to happen."

It was quiet as the four of them went downstairs to the main floor in the hospital. Sakura and Hinata both taking the lead towards the hospital's pharmacy. Once at the desk, both Sakura and Hinata handed the pharmacist their prescription papers. Along with pulling out their ID's.

As the pharmacist looked them over, Sakura turned to Hinata. "Want to come over after this?"

"Sure," Hinata said, smiling lightly.

"Sign this please," said the pharmacist, as she pushed a paper to Sakura. Sakura grabbed the pen, and she scribbled her signature. "Mr. Uchiha has to sign it as well, and I also need to see his ID and insurance card," the pharmacist said, Sakura just moved so Sasuke could sign the paper.

Sasuke pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, slipping out his ID and insurance card. He slid it across the desk, before moving to grab the pen to sign the paper.

About a week ago the Sasuke thought it would be a good idea to combine their bank accounts and move her onto his insurance. Sakura just agreed because she didn't feel like arguing with him. She knew he wanted to be more responsible for things they did together, such as going to doctors appointments or even something as little as buying groceries. A few days later the other girls told her that the other guys did the same to them.

"Sakura pay attention," Hinata's voice suddenly over powered her thoughts.

Sakura shook her head slightly. "What?"

The pharmacist only gave her a smile. "You're prescription will be ready in a few hours."

Sakura nodded, and stepped out of the way so Hinata could sign her signature on the paper.

"Sakura are you sure that you're okay?" Hinata asked as she signed the sheet.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired," Sakura replied, forcing a smile on her face.

"Mr. Uzumaki please sign below Hinata's signature, and-"

Naruto already had his ID and insurance card ready, and handed it to the pharmacist before she could finish. He took the pen from Hinata, and signed his name below Hinata's.

Sakura watched as Naruto began to question the pharmacist as he signed the paper. Asking what the prescription was for and if it had any side effects. That made Sakura smile, this time it was a genuine smile. _He's going to be such a great father. Everyday he proves it. He's growing up. _

"-kura! Sakura!" Hinata's voice flooded into Sakura's thoughts again.

"What Hinata?"

"You are definitely not okay," Hinata told her, crossing her arms. "You space out sometimes, but this is ridiculous."

"Sorry," Sakura mumbled, followed with a sigh. "Just thinking about things. I promise I'm not losing my mind… well maybe I am, but it's really just me daydreaming. I'm fine Hinata."

Hearing the humor in Sakura's voice only made Hinata smile lightly. "Good, now try staying connected to the real world."

The four were soon we outside, and were heading towards the Uchiha house. Sakura was trying her best to keep her mind from wandering, but she couldn't help herself. _I have so much on my mind. For one thing, I only have four weeks left till my due date, two I might have an early labor, and three I'm scared._

**A few hours later**

"Hinata?"

Hearing her name, Hinata opened her eyes. Raising an eyebrow when she realized she wasn't at home. _Oh that's right. _She thought as she moved to turn her head. She was at Sakura's and Sasuke's house.

After Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and herself had arrived here after the doctor's appointment, Sakura and herself had to convince Sasuke and Naruto to go train like they were supposed to after the appointment. It was difficult because both the guys insisted on staying with them, to which ended with Sakura losing it and practically kicking them both out of the house. Saying they could come home and be overprotective after training was over.

"What is it Sakura?"

"I think I want to try doing some yoga," Sakura replied, moving to sit up from where she had been laying on one of the other couches. "After taking that nap I feel all tight and sore, so maybe the yoga will help."

"Why exactly did you have to wake me up to tell me you wanted to do yoga?" Hinata asked, moving to sit up. Feeling movement from inside of her, she sighed as she felt some pressure. "Hold that thought," Hinata said, standing up and waddling to the hallway that had the guest bathroom downstairs. Almost five minutes later when she came back, she moved to sit back down on the couch. "They were sitting on my bladder."

Nodding her head in understanding, Sakura only rolled her shoulders a bit. "I didn't want to do it by myself."

Sighing, Hinata only moved to stand up again. "Translation: Hinata, I want you to get up and do yoga with me," she said, laughing at Sakura's grin. "I'm going to go to my house and change, and I'll be back in ten. Then we can do yoga."

"Alright," Sakura said, standing up herself after she watched Hinata walk out of the living room. As she moved to go upstairs, she could hear the front door open and close. It was quiet as she eased herself up the stairs. One hand on the railing and the other hand resting on the lower half of her belly.

Walking into her and Sasuke's room, Sakura went straight to the closet, and grabbed some clothes. She changed into a loose quarter sleeved light grey shirt and white Capri sweats that fit her well in the upper half, and were loose around the cuffed bottoms of the sweats. Going back out into the bedroom, she ran a brush through her hair, and then left.

Once back downstairs, she went to the kitchen to start making some blueberry banana smoothies in the blender. She had just finished putting in the ice and the fruit before moving to the cabinets. Pulling out a jar of peanut butter, she put a couple spoonfuls of peanut butter in as well. Lastly she grabbed the milk from the fridge and put some into the blender. She had just turned it on after hearing the front door open.

"Hey," Hinata had to raise her voice a little to be heard over the blender. She walked further into the kitchen, raising an eyebrow at the jar of peanut butter. "Peanut butter?" She questioned after Sakura turned off the blender.

Nodding her head, Sakura moved to get two cups out of the cabinet. Putting them down on the countertop, she moved to pour some of the smoothie into each cup. "Blueberry, banana, and peanut butter smoothie. I used to drink them before I got pregnant, so I thought it would be pretty good."

"Sounds good," Hinata said, after her nose began picking up on the fruit smells mixed with the smell from the peanut butter. "Smells good as well, so that's a plus."

After Sakura finished pouring them both some of the smoothie, she put the rest in the refrigerator. "I didn't put any sugar in it like I usually would. Trying to be healthy and all that," she said, laughing lightly.

"We'll see how long you last," Hinata said, laughing herself as she took her smoothie from the counter. Walking to go into the living room, as she took a sip of the smoothie. Her babies certainly agreed with the smoothie as the moved around and kicked, she continued her laugh. "It tastes delicious by the way."

"I'm glad," Sakura replied, following Hinata into the living room. Sipping at her own smoothie she had to agree with Hinata, it did taste good. _Even without all the sugar I add in usually. _After sipping at the smoothie again, Sakura put her cup down, and moved to grab the pamphlet of yoga positions the they had got.

Hinata set her cup down as well, her hands going to her baby bump to smooth her shirt over it. She decided on wearing grey comfy sweat shorts and a light soft blue tank top. It was the most comfy thing in her closet that she had wanted to wear. "What's first?"

"We're going to get to stretch out our upper thighs and knees," Sakura said, trying her best to be serious. However this only lasted a few seconds before she broke out into a grin. "I feel so stupid doing this."

Chuckling Hinata only snatched the pamphlet from Sakura, and rolled her eyes. "Okay, I guess the serious one should be directing this."

"Whatever you say Hinata," Sakura said through her laughter.

Eventually Sakura was able to focus and both the girls were able to get into the yoga as they did the exercises that were in the pamphlet. Several of them were ones they had done before, just with slight adjustments to ensure their safety and their babies safety. They had both just got on the floor to sit in a butterfly pose, when the sound of the front door opening was heard.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, walking into the living room. Footsteps were heard behind his. Ino and Tenten had shown up in the training grounds, and watched them train a little bit. Then the girls, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and himself had decided to come back to his house.

"Is something wrong with the couches?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow at Sakura and Hinata sitting on the floor beside the coffee table. Obvious humor in her voice.

"Ignore them, and maybe they'll go away," Sakura murmured to Hinata, not opening her eyes. She took a deep breath and released it when she felt someone all of a sudden behind her.

"Do you really want me to leave?" Sasuke asked, his voice showed that he was kneeling down right behind her.

"We're doing yoga," Hinata explained before Sakura could say a word. She opened her eyes, and let her legs slowly straighten out. Her eyes going to Sasuke. "Sakura may not want you to leave, but I do if you're going to come in here and interrupt us."

Hinata's words only brought a smirk to Sasuke's face, he leaned down a bit more, and kissed the top of Sakura's head. "You really have rubbed off on Hinata," he said, feeling her all of a sudden move, and smack the side of his leg with her hand.

"There went my relaxation," Sakura muttered, as Sasuke had stepped away from her after she hit his leg. Rolling her eyes at the sound of his chuckling as she let her legs straighten out.

Ino moved over to the table as the others moved to sit down. Picking up the pamphlet from the coffee table, she skimmed through it. "Yoga for the third trimester, huh?"

Rolling her eyes at Ino's expression, Sakura only grabbed the pamphlet from her. "You should be extremely happy that Dr. Sayomi didn't have to give you and Tenten one," she said to Ino, before flipping back to the page that she and Hinata had been on. "We need one because it will relax and soothe us in the short amount of time we have till we go into labor."

The sour tone in Sakura's voice became evident with the last sentence, and that just made Ino laugh. She moved to sit down in-between Tenten and Shikamaru. "Something about you just makes it seem that you're angry, I just can't put my finger on it."

"Ha ha, you're sooo funny," Sakura muttered before showing Hinata the next yoga position they were going to try. She tossed the pamphlet back on the table, before sliding her legs apart in a straddle stretch position. Hinata copied her, and Sakura just reached her arms out so Hinata could grab her hands.

As Hinata began to gently pull on Sakura's hands to get the girl to lean over, she spoke. "Don't poke fun okay? It's not like we're going to go into labor tomorrow or anything like that-"

"Not that you know of at least," Tenten interrupted, grinning at Hinata's glare.

"Anyway," Hinata said, continuing to pull Sakura's hands towards her. "We're just doing what Dr. Sayomi suggested. You'll probably get the same advice whenever you two start dilating."

It was quiet for a moment, until Sakura all of a sudden sighed. "Okay, I don't like this one," she said as she let go of Hinata's hands, and sat back up straight. "It just hurts my back more and it makes my hips cramp up."

"Come on Sakura," Hinata said, rolling her eyes at Sakura's complaint. "Stop complaining, the exercises are in the pamphlet for a reason."

Sighing, Sakura just leaned forward and let Hinata take her hands again. Feeling the pressure at her back again. "These poses aren't going to help everyone Hinata, I-" Suddenly there was a pop sound that came from Sakura's back, at first it made Sakura gasp slightly in pain, as she let go of Hinata's hands and sat back up straight. However as soon as the pain came it left instantly. "Oh my god."

"What? That sounded like your whole spine broke in half," Hinata said, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't feel any pain," was Sakura's reply, a smile on her face. "This is the first time all day that I don't have any pain at all." The smile on Sakura's face grew to a grin. "I take back everything I said, we should totally do this more often."

"My turn then," Hinata said with a smile, as Sakura moved to take her hands.

"How in the hell?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow. "There is no way you can be without some kind of back pain or at least discomfort."

Sakura only laughed lightly when Hinata's spine popped. Her eyes went to Tenten as she let go of Hinata's hands. "We've been at this for twenty minutes, it hasn't exactly been an all of a sudden thing."

Hinata all of a sudden sighed heavily, as she moved to bring her legs back to straight in front of her. "I feel wonderful," she said happily, as she shook her legs up and down a little to restore some more circulation.

Laughing lightly at his cousin's expression, Neji spoke. "You honestly haven't looked that happy all day."

"No I was happy this morning," Hinata said, before smiling at the thought. "My breakfast did taste pretty good after all."

That made the others laugh. Sakura had been finishing up her smoothie when she had started laughing, and coughed a little as she attempted to swallow the smoothie in her mouth without choking. Eventually calming herself, she moved to get up, using the arm of the couch nearest to her to get up. "Refill?" She asked Hinata.

Hinata only nodded, and moved to get up as well. "Sounds good," she said, as she stood all the way up. Rolling her shoulders a bit, she moved to stretch her arms above her. Feeling her upper back and her biceps get a little stretch with that movement. When she relaxed she moved over to the couch Naruto was on, and sat next to him. "How was training?"

"It would have been better if Sasuke and I weren't practically kicked out of the house beforehand," Naruto replied, grinning at her look. "I'm just kidding Hinata. Love you." He added the last part before kissing her cheek.

"Hm," Hinata hummed, a smile edging on her face.

Sakura walked out of the kitchen then, bringing Hinata her smoothie. Before taking a sip of her own. "I love this stuff," she said, moving to sit down on the couch Sasuke was on.

"What is it?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow when she could smell fruit and something else.

"It has blueberries, bananas, and peanut butter in it," Sakura told her, grinning at Ino's look.

"That does not sound like it should go together," Ino said, letting her hands rest on her round belly. "But, I'm usually the one who prefers fruits only in my smoothies so I can't really judge."

Tenten shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think it sounds bad, but the only thing I can think of right now is candy apples covered with granola."

Sipping at her smoothie again, Sakura smiled. "That does sound good," she said, but when she saw Hinata's look she sighed. "Although I'm trying to be somewhat healthier these next couple weeks."

Sasuke only turned his head to the side to look at Sakura. "You probably put like ten cups of sugar in that smoothie," he said, his usual smirk appearing on his face.

Turning her head to look at him, Sakura only held the smoothie towards him. "I didn't add any sugar to this smoothie, thank you very much," she said, her smile growing on her face. "Try it."

Taking the cup from her hands, Sasuke brought it to his lips, and tasted it. To his surprise it actually didn't taste like it was drowned in sugar. Handing the cup back to her, Sasuke's smirk appeared back on his face. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"You should be sorry," Sakura told him, smiling when he slid his arm around her to hold her closer to him.

"Ha ha," Sasuke murmured in her ear, before looking at the others. "So if you all are staying for dinner, should I order in?"

**Later on that night, around nine thirty**

"Bye Hina, bye Naruto!" Sakura called from where she was sitting on the couch. She heard them say goodbye to her from the front door, then she heard the sound of the front door closing. Looking around the empty living room made her sigh. Sasuke had walked Naruto and Hinata out, and from what she could hear Naruto and Sasuke were arguing out on the porch. _Something about who's better at some jutsu Yamato had taught them._

Sighing, Sakura felt movement from inside of her, and let her hands fall to her belly. The yoga had done her back well, she had no pain throughout dinner, but it eventually did start to come back. _It felt good while it lasted. _She thought to herself, her eyes going to the pamphlet on the table. _Dr. Sayomi also suggested taking a bath would help me relax. But, it's a lot of work. Maybe I should just go read a book or something. _

When Sakura moved to get up, she felt the usual shot of pain through her back, and she just sighed. _Screw it, I'm taking a bath. _She thought, pushing herself up all the way up. Rubbing her back a little in the area where the pain was, before moving towards the stairs.

Once upstairs in her and Sasuke's bathroom, Sakura moved to turn on the water for the tub. Testing it to make sure it wasn't too hot. Moving to the cabinet that was to the side of the sink, she searched through it for a moment, before picking out a honey lavender scented bubble bath. Looking over the ingredients in the bubble bath before nodding her head in approval.

After pouring some of the bubble bath into the bath tub, Sakura put the bottle back in the cabinets, before moving to the door. Walking into the room she moved to the bedside table on the right side of the bed, pulling open the drawer she took out her journal and a pen. Once she had those in hand she moved back to the bathroom. Setting both down on the small table beside the tub, and then she moved to grab some candles.

Lighting each candle made the scent of vanilla hazelnut mix in with the already yummy smell from the honey lavender bubble bath. _Just the smell is already relaxing me. _She thought, moving to turn of the water in the tub as it was starting to get full. Testing the water with her fingertips, she felt it was a little hot.

Letting it cool down some more, she pulled a few towels from the small closet in the room to put them on the countertop by the sink. Then she began to undress. Once she was done, she tested the water again and decided it was okay enough for her to get in it. Stepping cautiously into the tub, she grabbed both sides, and slowly eased herself down into the tub. Having to slow down even more to make sure she wouldn't slip.

When she managed to sit all the way down, she stretched her legs out, and sighed. The warmness from the tub and the scent from the bubble bath and candles was relaxing. Taking her journal and the pen, she propped it on the side of the tub to keep it from getting wet, and opened to the next blank page. It was the journal Tenten had got her for her baby shower gift, and she had already wrote nearly thirty entries in the journal since the baby shower.

Dating the top of the page before she began to write. She had sat there for nearly ten minutes just writing out the events of the day. Making sure she didn't leave anything out. She had just finished writing about her nearly making Tenten choke during dinner because she had been telling Naruto off about his loud voice. The others had been laughing, but Tenten had just taken a bite of food, making her cough when she started laughing.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up dropping that in the water."

Hearing Sasuke's voice, made Sakura look up from her journal. He stood in the doorway a glass of water in hand along with something in his other hand that she couldn't see. "I'm making sure to be extra careful," Sakura told him, a twinkle in her eye, as she smiled. "I thought you would end up getting in a fight with Naruto."

"Hn," Sasuke moved forward as she closed her journal. "Naruto and I picked up your's and Hinata's prescriptions after training ended earlier." He waited so she could set her journal on the table beside the bathtub, before handing her the glass of water, and the small pill.

Taking the pill easily, Sakura swallowed it with a little bit of water. She took a few more sips of the water before handing the glass back to Sasuke. Sighing, she leaned her head back against the tub, and closed her eyes. A light smile on her face.

"I thought you didn't like to take baths because it was too much work," Sasuke said, remembering her saying so a couple weeks ago.

"Dr. Sayomi recommended that taking baths could help me relax. Which she said I would need to start trying to do more as I go through the last weeks of my pregnancy," Sakura told him, without opening her eyes. "You could join me if you'd like."

Watching Sakura for a moment, Sasuke's smirk grew on his face. Not giving her a response, he just moved to start taking off his shirt.

Hearing the rustle of fabric, Sakura only adjust herself to give him room. Although it was hardly necessary considering the bathtub was pretty big. Feeling the water move as he stepped in the tub by her feet, and it rose a little as he sat down. Lifting her head from resting on the tub, Sakura opened her eyes to see him looking at her.

"What were you writing about?" He asked her, letting his arms rest on the rim of the tub. Stretching out his legs, his feet were touching the side of the tub she was resting against.

"Mostly about the appointment today," Sakura replied almost immediately, surprising herself that she had even told him. _I usually wouldn't be so open, especially about something as personal as my journal. _Feeling movement inside of her, Sakura slipped her hands under the bubbles to let her hands rest on her rounded belly, her elbow just barely grazing one of Sasuke's feet.

Sasuke was quiet for a moment as he watched her, he could tell she was thinking about something. "Are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

"That obvious huh?" Sakura asked, laughing lightly when he nodded. Slipping one of her arms back out of the water, she rested her elbow on the side of the tub, and propped her head up with her hand. "I've been thinking a lot about the doctors appointment," she told him, sighing as she closed her eyes. "I just can't process that I'm already showing signs of going into labor."

"I thought it would have been at least another week or two before you would show any small signs," Sasuke said, whistling lowly at the thought. "It's hard to believe that we're going to be parents sometime within the next few weeks."

Nodding her head in agreement, Sakura sighed. "It feels like these past eight and a half months have gone by so quickly, and it's hard to imagine that I could go into labor anytime now," she said, her eyes still remaining closed.

Leaning his head back against the wall that was right behind the tub, Sasuke closed his own eyes, and he sighed. Inhaling the scent from the bubble bath and candles; it smelled just like Sakura did.

They stayed in comfortable relaxing silence for nearly five minutes, before Sakura finally sighed again. Lifting her head from her hands, she let it rest against the tub behind her. "I can't decide if I'm scared or happy."

Opening his eyes, Sasuke looked to meet Sakura's eyes. "It's normal to feel scared just as much as it is to feel happy. That's what Dr. Aria told the guys and myself when you girls had gone with Dr. Sayomi."

"I mean of course I'm happy," Sakura said, tapping her fingers on the rim of the tub. "I'm finally going to be able to see them and hold them after all these months, and I couldn't be more excited for that."

"But, at the same time, you haven't gone through anything like this before, so you don't really know what to expect. That's why you feel scared," Sasuke added, watching her nod her head in agreement with him. "I'll be there with you the whole way. You have nothing to worry about."

That brought a smile on Sakura's face, as they broke off into silence again. Feeling movement inside of her made her hum lightly. "I probably should get out of here soon. I'm going to have to shower to wash my hair and get all the bubbles off me," her eyes went back to Sasuke again. "You could join me if you want to."

Hearing her offer, Sasuke only smirked. Reaching below his right knee, he unplugged the plug that was keeping the water in the tub. As the swish of water was heard, Sasuke only moved to help her up. "How could I refuse?"

* * *

**A/N: Well Hinata and Sakura are already showing signs. Which means that there is no telling when they'll go into birth(and no I'm not going to be spoiling that for you all). I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Especially the last scene haha!**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**


	47. A Fairly Lazy Guy

_Review:_

"_You could join me if you want to."_

_Hearing her offer, Sasuke only smirked. Reaching below his right knee, he unplugged the plug that was keeping the water in the tub. As the swish of water was heard, Sasuke only moved to help her up. "How could I refuse?"_

* * *

**A few days later, April 20****th**

"Where in the hell is Sakura?" Tenten questioned aloud from where she was sitting on one of the couches in Sakura and Sasuke's living room.

"Yeah, Tsunade's office isn't that far away!" Ino agreed, from where she was sitting next to Shikamaru. Her eyes focused on someone across the room. "Sasuke, why did you let him of all people go with her?"

Sasuke only rolled his eyes as Ino's annoyance was pinned on him now. "I was upstairs when she left, so Naruto volunteered to go with her," he said, keeping his calm expression on his face. However on the inside he was beginning to doubt his decision. _Maybe I should have gone after them. Who knows what Naruto could do? He could get in an argument with Tsunade or ask Sakura if she wanted to go eat some ramen. _

"Would you two relax?" Hinata asked before Ino or Tenten could say anything else. A look of clear annoyance on her face. "Sakura has only been gone for fifteen minutes, and incase you two haven't noticed she can't exactly run to the Hokage's office like she used too."

That left both Ino and Tenten silent, which Shikamaru sighed at the silence. "Finally some peace and quiet."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ino asked, turning her head to her side to look at Shikamaru. Her eyebrow raised at him.

"It means you and Tenten have been complaining nearly the whole time Sakura's been gone, and it's nice to not hear it for once," Hinata answered for Shikamaru.

"What she said," Shikamaru said, not putting as much effort into saying more. Seeing Ino's look, he only moved to take her hand in his. "Calm down, I'm just messing with you Ino."

Ino only relaxed back against the couch cushions, dropping her irritation with a sigh. Feeling movement inside of her, Ino's free hand moved to rest on top of her baby bump. "Are you girls going to take a birthing class?" She asked, switching the topic.

Tenten only crossed her arms over her rounded belly. "Probably not, I don't like the idea of the person teaching the class explaining what's going to happen through birth. I really would rather just go into labor with a peaceful mind, then be freaking out over what's all supposed to happen."

"I think you should take one," Neji said, noticing her only raise an eyebrow at him.

"And I think I shouldn't take one," Tenten retorted, her voice showing she wasn't changing her mind.

"I have to take one with Sakura," Hinata said, her eyes moving from Tenten to Neji, as she chuckled. The sound of the front door opening was heard then.

Ino only raised an eyebrow at Hinata. "Why do you have to take a birthing class?"

"Because I'm making her take the class with me," Sakura answered for Hinata, as she walked into the living room. Naruto right behind her, a box in his hands. "While you three were given a choice to take one or not, I have no choice but to take one."

"That makes absolutely no sense. Who's making you take one?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Tsunade is forcing me," Sakura replied, a slight smile appearing on her face. "Since I have a bad temper sometimes, Tsunade's afraid that I might injure and/or kill someone while I go through labor, and she said she really doesn't want to have to fill out the paper work."

That made the others laugh. When the laughter mostly subdued, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the box Naruto was carrying. "What's with the box?"

"Oh yeah," Sakura said, clapping her hands together, a smile on her face. "The pictures finally got here."

"What pictures?" Sasuke asked.

"The one's Kana took at the baby shower," Sakura replied, pointing to the coffee table. "Naruto, you can set the box down there."

Naruto moved to set the box down on the coffee table for Sakura, before moving over to the couch Hinata was sitting on. Sitting down beside her he smiled when her hand moved to rest on his knee. "I accidentally might have dropped the box two or three times, and that's why it took us so long."

Sakura moved over to sit on the couch beside Sasuke. "The note that Kana sent with it explained that it had taken a little bit longer to develop the pictures than expected. Sasuke can I borrow a kunai?"

Sasuke only moved to take a kunai out of his kunai pouch, but instead of handing it to Sakura, he just took the box himself. Slicing down the center of the top of the box to break the taped seal. Before slipping the kunai back in his the kunai pouch, smirking at the look Sakura gave him.

"I can handle a simple kunai," Sakura told him, annoyance in her tone.

"I know you can. You were a ninja before you got pregnant you know," Sasuke replied, his smirk grew when Sakura glared at him. "I'm joking Sakura."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura only finished opening the box, a smile already back on her face. The first thing she noticed was a big yellow envelope, and she just grabbed it and started to open the top of it. Reaching inside the envelope she pulled out a stack of pictures that had a tie around them to keep them from moving around.

"I hardly ever noticed Kana taking that many pictures," Tenten said, raising an eyebrow as Sakura began to undo the tie around the pictures.

Hinata nodded her head in agreement with Tenten. "I hardly even saw her during the shower."

A low chuckle was heard, and it appeared to have come from Ino. "That's why Kana's so great at it," she said, a smile on her face. "One time when Sakura and I had gone to spend a week at Sakura's grandparents house, Kana was there with us. There was this one day that she had literally documented every single thing we did throughout the day, and Sakura and I had no clue she had even brought her camera with her. She's good at being sneaky and unnoticeable when she's got that camera in her hands."

"Exactly," Sakura said, finally getting the tie off the pictures. She separated the pictures and passed some over to the other girls so they could help her go through them.

"There's a box with more pictures in here," Sasuke commented, looking inside the cardboard box to see the smaller box inside.

"Looks like this will take a while then," Neji commented.

"What a drag," Shikamaru commented followed with a sigh.

Sakura only smiled. "Please there's no telling what Kana could have managed to catch on camera, this will be fun," she said, her eyes already going to the first one in her hands.

**Four days later, April 24****th**

Sakura sat in the rocking chair in the nursery with her journal open in her lap. _I don't know why, but for some reason this is the only room in the house that I can actually think in. _She thought to herself, her eyes looking to the journal entry she had started on. She had been writing about what happened during breakfast that morning, when she had stopped to take a break.

Hearing a knock on the door, she looked over to see Hinata. "Hinata."

Hinata stood in the open doorway, and had a small smile on her face. "Hey," she greeted before she walked over towards Sakura, slightly waddling.

"Hey, what's up?" Sakura asked, closing her journal, before putting the cap on the pen.

"I just wanted to come over and talk to you. Naruto has practically forbid me from going anywhere," Hinata paused, chuckling lightly. "Well he said it was okay to come over here. But, if I go anywhere else he has to go with me."

Sakura laughed at that. "Well same for Sasuke. After today's appointment I am sure it will just get worse," she said, standing up slowly, grunting slightly as she stood all the way up. "Let's go talk in my room, so you have somewhere to sit down." They both waddled out of the nursery, and into Sakura's and Sasuke's room. After settling on the end of bed they lapsed into silence. "Are you afraid?" She asked after a moment.

Hinata looked at Sakura and sighed. She placed her hands on her rounded belly, thinking of the babies that were moving inside of her. "Well to tell you the truth I am a bit more worried than afraid."

"And since we are already on bed rest everything just seems so much more stressful," Sakura agreed as she sighed. Both she and Hinata had been put on bed rest after the appointment today. While they hadn't really dilated anymore, the doctor had mentioned in front of the guys about bed rest. Which led to them insisting it without accepting no for an answer. They were pretty much breaking the rules of bed rest as they hadn't really stayed in bed like they were supposed to. "Even though it sucks I still don't think this whole bed rest thing is that much of a big deal."

"Why do you say that?" Hinata asked.

"Well I just think it will be us staying around the house more. Not really staying in bed," Sakura turned to Hinata then. "But it would suck if Naruto and Sasuke actually try to make us stay in bed."

"Believe me I know," Hinata agreed. "I would be miserable if I had to stay in bed all day."

"Ino and Tenten still at the hospital?" Sakura asked, leaning back a little, and using one hand to prop herself up on the bed.

Nodding her head, Hinata smiled. "Yep, from what I could gather before we left, they were basically going through what you and me went through at our last doctors appointment."

"They're finally showing signs," Sakura said, a smirk suddenly appeared on her lips. _Ino's probably panicking and Tenten's probably making fun of her. _Crossing her arms over her rounded belly. "Well it's about time."

Chuckling, Hinata rolled her eyes. "We're not alone anymore." Noticing a look in Sakura's eye, Hinata only moved to get off the bed. "Well why you sit here daydreaming, I'm going to go to Ichiraku for some ramen."

"Do you honestly think Naruto's going to let you go?" Sakura asked, moving to get up as well.

Smiling, Hinata nodded. "Of course he is going to, he loves ramen after all."

"I mean us leaving the house to go get ramen," Sakura said, as they left the room to go out in the hall.

"Please the guys are out back training because they didn't want to be that far away from us," Hinata said as they got to the stairs. "Besides they are going to go with us anyways."

Nodding her head, Sakura smirked. "Screw bed rest!"

**A week later**

"You two are not going to be relaxing anytime soon are you?" Ino said, her hands resting on the sides of rounded belly. They had been moving around constantly since about five that morning, and it was well into the afternoon now. She had decided to go take a walk to get them to relax. _Shikamaru is going to be mad when he figures out I went on a walk by myself. _She thought as she broke out of the trees, to find herself in the big field she and Shikamaru loved to sit in. The grass was green and with the sky being so clear it made her feel relaxed. Moving towards the middle of the field, she slowly eased herself down to a sitting position.

After staring at the sky for a few minutes, Ino sighed and closed her eyes. _It feels so much like Summer now. I love it. I don't like the cold at all. _She sighed, as she moved so she was laying back, moving so she was laying on her side. Opening her eyes again, she only smiled at the scenery around her. Taking a good long look at the blue sky before she closed her eyes again, soon Ino found herself drifting slowly into sleep.

"Ino!" Shikamaru's voice entered into her mind, causing her to shake away the dream she was dreaming.

Hearing movement coming towards her, Ino opened her eyes to see him approaching. "Yes, what is it?"

"I thought we already had this clear. You've got to let me know before you just go off somewhere. It's dangerous," Shikamaru said, stopping next to her.

"It's not that dangerous," Ino replied casually. Yawning as she blinked a few times. The sun had moved in the sky, and by the looks of it she had been out there for an hour.

"La Muerte is still out there, and what if they came when I had no idea where you were?" Shikamaru asked.

Despite the seriousness in Shikamaru's tone, Ino only remained relaxed. "From Holly's updates every few weeks La Muerte has been on the down low. They hadn't made any suspicious moves or anything like that."

Not replying for a moment, Shikamaru finally sighed. "Look, I know that. I just want to know that you are okay, and I'd feel better if you'd tell me before you just go off somewhere.

"I know Shikamaru. But I am getting restless just staying in the house all day. You were busy so I just left," Ino replied as she sighed herself. "I love you Shikamaru, but if I don't start at least getting some exercise we will have a problem."

Shikamaru only watched her for a moment, before closing his eyes as he sighed. One corner of his mouth lifted upward in a half smile. The only sound he made was a soft hum.

That was all it took before Ino took on a look of irritation. "You are so annoying sometimes Shikamaru. You're going to come out here and lecture me about not telling you where I was going, but in truth I bet you knew where I was the whole time. Am I right?"

It was quiet for a moment as Shikamaru only laughed lightly, and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "Sometimes I forget that you know me better than I think," he said, before moving towards her as he knelt down beside her. "I noticed your chakra when you were leaving the house and kept tabs on it." He held out his hand to her. "I need you to see something."

Raising an eyebrow, Ino only stretched, before moving to take his hand. Allowing him to help her up, as she just yawned again. When she was standing all the way up, she found her hands going back to her rounded belly. "So what do I need to see?"

Watching Ino for a moment, Shikamaru only sighed, and he reached into his kunai pouch. "Look, I know that I'm a fairly lazy guy, but…" pausing he took what he had been looking for out of his pouch

Ino's mouth only opened at the sight of what he was holding. Only a few seconds passed before he opened the lid of the dark blue velvet box, revealing a beautiful silver banded ring with a pale blue diamond with two smaller clear diamonds on both sides of the blue diamond. "Shikamaru…" she trailed off, her eyes going wide.

"I want you to be mine. For the rest of our lives." Shikamaru told her. "I know I could have probably done this a better way, but-"

Ino stopped him by putting a finger to his lips. "I love you Shikamaru. Of course I'll marry you."

Shikamaru smiled at that. He placed the ring on her finger then leaned over to her, and kissed her.

**Later on that day**

"I'm am so flipping over this!" Tenten yelled at the top of her lungs, ignoring the several looks of irritation at her loud tone. Only one person held amusement in his expression. The one person that was intent on driving her absolutely up the wall like he had done commonly as they grew up.

"I'm sorry Tenten, I don't believe the Kazekage in Suna could hear you," Sora said, his tone showed he was amused. He was used to making his younger sister borderline about to explode, but even he could tell she wasn't having it today.

"Sor-"

The sound of her older brothers laughter made Tenten stop speaking, her anger lost at the sound. This is when she noticed just how much of a mood swing she had been having. She was standing in her and Neji's living room. Hinata and Naruto were sitting on one couch, and Neji was sitting on another couch. She had been sitting on it as well before her brother had come over. He had managed only to say a few things to her before she completely lost it.

Chuckling herself, Tenten scratched her head, her cheeks flushing with slight embarrassment. "Well that escalated quickly," she said, this time it caused the others to laugh.

When Sora finally stopped laughing, he took a slightly more serious look. "I know I just kind of dropped by without warning, but I was hoping to talk to you if you had a moment."

Hearing the serious note in his voice, Tenten's smile dropped from her face, as she gave a nod of her head. "Sure thing," she said, before moving towards the back door that led out to the back porch. Opening the glass door she motioned for her brother to go before her outside.

Once the door was closed, Naruto only chuckled. "At least her mood swings don't end up with any injuries to others," he said, still laughing.

Hinata only blushed several different shades of red at hearing Naruto say that. Instantly being reminded of earlier that morning. She was sitting on their bed reading a book when Naruto got out of the shower to get dressed for some training that day. He had been planning on getting Kakashi and Yamato to help him with a new type of rasengan. Long story short he said one thing that set her off, and it ended up with the book she was reading hitting him below the belt.

Neji noticed the blush on cheeks and could only guess what happened. A smirk grew on his face as he closed his eyes. "Not surprising. Nice one Hinata."

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, angrily jumping up and pointing at Neji. "Not a nice one! Geez! Your smirk is worse that Sasuke's!"

"Naruto sit down," Hinata said under her breath, rolling her eyes at him. However despite herself she still couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face at his actions.

When Naruto did sit back down, the sound of the back door opening again was heard. Then Tenten walked in, alone. The look on her face was one of completely tiredness, however another emotion was evident on her face. Without saying a word she continued forward to an empty couch and slowly sat down before laying down on her side with a heavy sigh.

_Dramatic much… _Hinata thought, although she stood up slowly from the couch she was sitting on. Moving closer to Tenten, she leaned over slightly near the side of the couch that Tenten's head was resting on. "Tenten, what happened?" She asked, clearly noticing the second emotion that was on Tenten's face. _She's sad about something._

Tenten only mumbled under her breath, and moved to grab the blanket that was folded on the back of the couch. Easily using it to block away everyone else, as she wrapped it around herself.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened," Hinata told her after a moment, resting a hand on the arm of the couch to keep her balance.

Again with the mumbling from Tenten, this time it caught Neji's attention. He approached within seconds, and was kneeling down beside the couch. His eyes on where her head was under the blanket. "Tenten?"

"I need Sakura," was Tenten's only words.

Hinata only straightened up when hearing Tenten's words, she turned her head over her shoulder to look to Naruto. However he was already standing up. "I'm on it," he said, before moving to the front door.

It took Naruto less than twenty seconds to get over to Sakura and Sasuke's house. He knew they were there because he knew Sakura was at home, and if Sakura was home then that meant Sasuke was home as well. Knocking on the door with his usual chirpy knock, it took less than ten seconds to get a response. The door opened to reveal Sasuke who only turned and walked back to the living room when he noticed who it was. Naruto followed him, and pushed the door closed behind him.

"What's up Naruto?"

This came from Sakura who was sitting on a couch, with Ino at her side. The two looked as if they were going through some sort of magazine on baby stuff, which he was sure Hinata had the same copy at their own house. "Tenten says she wants to see you."

"What are you doing hanging out with Tenten?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow from where he just sat down across the Shogi board from Shikamaru.

"Hinata wanted to visit Neji and Tenten," Shikamaru said, answering for Naruto. When he noticed the looks Sasuke and Naruto gave him he sighed. "Ino tells me practically everything that goes on in a daily basis." _It surprises me that I actually listen. It's like I get engaged this morning and suddenly I feel like I know everything she blabbers on about in the mornings._

Giving a nod of his head, Naruto only turned back to look to Sakura and Ino's direction. "Sakura, Tenten really wants to see you."

Sakura only leaned back, and let her hands rest on her rounded belly. Her eyes staring straight at Naruto as she rubbed her belly. "Do I look like I really want to get up right now?"

Not sure if she was asking a serious question or not, Naruto just took a step back just incase. "I don't know, but Tenten's brother came over, and they talked. Then when she came inside she looked completely different and asked to see you."

Hearing this, Sakura moved to push herself despite her aching back. _Tenten's brother huh? If she really wants to see me something must have happened. _"Alright, I'm coming."

"I'll go too," Ino said, moving to close the magazine, and she dropped it on the coffee table. Feeling the ring on her finger brush against the papers in the magazine made her smile without thinking about it.

At the sight of Sakura and Ino getting up Sasuke looked down at the Shogi board before back at Shikamaru. "You practically won anyways."

"Not practically," Shikamaru said, making his final move. "I did win."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke only jumped up, and moved to go to Sakura's side. "You're supposed to be on bed rest," he told Sakura as they walked to the door.

"And you're supposed to be training or on a mission," Sakura replied easily, not giving him a single glance as she opened the door. Pausing to look at him, she spoke. "Not hovering over me like I'm all of a sudden going to go into labor."

The five walked over to Tenten and Neji's house then, and as soon as they got inside Sakura left them to walk over to Tenten. Noticing that she was under a blanket on one of the couches. Hinata was sitting on the couch closest to the one that Tenten was on, her eyes looking in Tenten's direction. Neji had moved so he was sitting on the couch Tenten was on by her feet. By the look on Neji's face, Sakura could tell that Tenten had been blatantly ignoring anything he had been trying to say.

"Tennie?" Sakura questioned, noticing Tenten move the blanket from her head right away. She could see from Tenten's expression that Naruto was right, something was definitely different. Kneeling down slowly so she was eye level with Tenten, Sakura offered her a smile. "You called?"

The look in Tenten's eyes seemed to soften considerably, as she sighed heavily. Her eyes met Sakura's. "He's leaving again."

Instantly Sakura understood what Tenten was talking about, even through Tenten's mumbling tone. "For how long?"

"Forever."

Rolling her eyes at Tenten's exaggerated response, Sakura only sighed and reached forward and grabbed one of Tenten's hands. "Tennie…"

"He doesn't know how long," Tenten said squeezing her eyes shut. Her emotions told her she should cry but she would be damned if she would just start all out crying. _I'm over the pregnancy hormones, I'm not usually so emotional._ "It has been barely over a month that he's been back, and he's already leaving again."

"Maybe it won't be that long," Sakura said, offering another smile to Tenten. "Just because he isn't sure the length of the mission doesn't mean it'll be an extremely long one. He could be back in a couple weeks." Noticing the glare Tenten was giving her, made Sakura sigh.

Losing the glare in her eyes, Tenten just sighed for nearly the tenth time in the past five minutes. "I feel depressed now. He's been gone for three years, and when he finally comes back he can only stay for barely a month before Tsunade makes him go on another mission."

"He is a ninja after all Tenten. We do tend to have to do that," Ino said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well us girls haven't in a while, but you know what I mean."

Hearing Ino's voice made Tenten realize the others were still in the room, she only sent a glare Ino's way. Already opening her mouth with a comeback.

"Okay," Sakura interrupted, before Tenten could say a word. "I know exactly why you wanted me to come over, and I'm not going to let you down Tenten."

"I'm glad," Tenten said, moving to push the blanket off herself.

"Wait, what's going on?" Neji asked, now completely confused as to why Sakura all of a sudden could talk to Tenten and everything be alright. He could tell from the others expressions they were just as confused.

"What's going on?" Naruto whispered in Hinata's ear, from where he had plopped down on the couch beside her.

Hinata only shrugged her shoulders, but kept a smile on her face.

Sakura just moved to stand up straight, and she reached a hand out to Tenten. "We are going to go to the store and buy chocolate ice cream with strawberry swirls, salt and vinegar chips, and the latest issue of the ninja weapons catalog. Then we are going to come back here and sit on the couch and eat all the ice cream and chips while you read over the weapons magazine critiquing all the weapons in the catalog. Finally I'll make you my special smoothie that will help you get the best night sleep you've had in a long time, and you'll wake up tomorrow feeling a lot better."

"Sounds fantastic," Tenten said, as she moved to get up from the couch. "Let's do it."

As Sakura and Tenten moved towards the front door, it was quiet for everyone else.

"Is everyone still just as confused as I am?" Naruto asked.

"It's Sakura's way of helping Tenten feel better," Hinata explained from where she was on the couch. She moved to stand up. "I'm guessing it's what they did last time Tenten's brother had to leave for his last mission."

Neji only raised an eyebrow, but moved with Sasuke out the door after Sakura and Tenten. _I need to remember this. Because I want to be there for Tenten when this stuff happens._

**Later on that night**

The sight of Tenten's eyes fluttering closed, made Sakura smile over the top of the baking magazine she had been reading. She had been sitting on the same couch as Tenten, who had been stretched out on the other side. Tenten had just finished the smoothie Sakura made and laid down afterwards. Sakura had been talking about some desserts she'd like to make from the magazine when she noticed Tenten's eyes fluttering closed.

"I think she's asleep," Sakura announced after a moment of watching Tenten's breathing switch to a more relaxed movement.

"What exactly did you put in that smoothie?" Neji asked, an eyebrow raised. He had eyed the smoothie as Sakura had made it and it was a normal pale yellow color, but it still raised slight suspicion considering it seemed to actually help Tenten sleep.

Closing the magazine she was reading, Sakura moved so her feet were flat on the floor, and brought a hand to her rounded belly. "You act like I drugged her or something," she said, laughing lightly. _By the look on his face, I can tell he isn't really sure what to believe. _

"There's no telling what you could do," Sasuke said, smirking at her raised eyebrow.

"I'll have you know it's just a simple mix of fruit and herbs that help someone relax," Sakura told both the guys, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, I've been a medical nin for a while and I know my way around herbs. It's just something I picked up on that will help someone sleep."

Again with the silence between everyone, finally Sasuke stood up. "It's getting late," he said, his eyes on Sakura who had just yawned. "We should probably get going.

Neji stood up to walk them both to the front door and as they got there he cleared his throat. "Sakura?"

Sakura paused after stepping out onto the front porch, turning she looked back to face Neji. "Yes?"

"It seemed so natural for you to know exactly what Tenten needed to make her feel better," Neji started, an odd look of uncertainty appeared on his face.

Noticing this, Sakura smiled softly. "Look, I know you probably don't like not being able to help, but don't feel bad. You're closer to Tenten than the rest of us girls for multiple reasons. So just because there may be moments where she needs one of us girls don't take it personally. She still see's you as the one she depends on the most. She loves you. Okay?"

Seeing the twinkle in Sakura's eye and the smile on her face, made Neji just close his own eyes and give his usual smirk. "Thanks."

Sakura only smiled, and turned away from Neji to go to the stairs. Sasuke was waiting to help her down, and she allowed him too. _Surprised Neji actually could say the word thanks._

**Back inside the house**

Neji closed the door behind himself, and moved more into the living room. _It's nearly ten o'clock. _He thought, looking through the windows only to see darkness from the night sky. Moving to turn off most all the lights off downstairs, he left one on as he moved to the couch Tenten was on. He gently lifted her into his arms, before walking towards the stairs. Flipping off the last light before he began to go up the stairs.

Once in their bedroom, Neji laid her down on the bed carefully. He slipped off her sandals before pulling the comforter over her. Moving to the closet he slipped off his ninja gear and then changed into a pair of dark grey shorts to sleep in. Turning back to Tenten he let his eyes look her over slowly. Stopping on her baby bump that was evident even as she laid on her side under the covers. Her hands rested on top of the bump as she slept. _Even in her sleep she still thinks of them. _

Without thinking about it, he found his feet taking him out of their bedroom, and into the hall. He found himself stop in front of a closed door down the hall. Reaching for the handle, he turned it slowly, and opened the door. Turning on the light, his eyes moved to look around. He stared into the room Tenten had declared finally complete only yesterday. _This will be where they'll sleep. _

The nursery-which was painted a pale baby green color-was something that he found himself rather proud of. Tenten had picked out some things for basics in the nursery, but he had assisted her in the areas where she couldn't quite decide. The room was a mixture of both of their minds, and it showed they thought rather similar. It took nearly two months for the whole nursery to be up to Tenten's expectation, but it ended up perfect.

Walking forward to the far wall that had two big windows on it that let the moon from outside shine in. He stopped and lifted both hands, resting one hand on each of the two cribs that were up against the wall. The wood was a tree bark brown color, but Tenten had insisted it look the color of the trees in Konoha. So it had even a mixed in grey tint that was barely noticeable, but gave the brown wood a more Konoha tree look. Looking into the two empty cribs made him sigh. _Even I can't anticipate what it'll be like to be a father._

Standing there for a while longer, he turned to leave the room. Flipping off the light switch, he left the door open this time. Moving down the dark hallway back to his and Tenten's room, he entered the room, and walked towards the bed. Slipping into bed, he turned off the light, and turned to face Tenten. Her back was facing him, so it surprised him when she suddenly moved.

Tenten rolled over slowly, and even in her sleep it looked slightly difficult. When she was facing him, she suddenly drew closer to him, and rested her forehead on his chest. Her hands moving back to her rounded belly. She sighed with satisfaction, before her breathing returned back to it's steady pace.

Hearing her sigh made Neji smile. He moved one arm around her to hold her closer, and rested his chin on the top of her head. Feeling her round baby bump rest against his abdomen, he could feel slight movement. "Tenten, it's about time don't you think? I don't think I can't wait much longer to see them," he whispered to her, knowing she wouldn't respond as she was asleep. But, the words made the smile on his face grow. _How much longer?_

* * *

**A/N: I don't know why, but I really liked writing the last scene at the end. With Neji going into the nursery and what he tells the sleeping Tenten when he gets back to their room. I thought it was sweet!**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**


	48. Ready Or Not

**A/N: Just wanted to say I hope you enjoy this chapter! And thanks so much to everyone who has been leaving such nice reviews for this story. They always make me smile!**

* * *

_Review:_

_Hearing her sigh made Neji smile. He moved one arm around her to hold her closer, and rested his chin on the top of her head. Feeling her round baby bump rest against his abdomen, he could feel slight movement. "Tenten, it's about time don't you think? I don't think I can't wait much longer to see them," he whispered to her, knowing she wouldn't respond as she was asleep. But, the words made the smile on his face grow. __How much longer?_

* * *

**Three days later, May Fourth**

"Morning," Ino greeted, as she continued slowly down the stairs. A yawn followed swiftly after her words.

"You slept four hours longer than I did," Shikamaru said from where he was sitting on one of their couches. Slipping on his ninja shoes he chuckled. "You've been sleeping a lot more lately."

"It's because I'm always tired," Ino said as she reached the bottom of the stairs. However instead of continuing on she paused when she felt a few kicks and movement from her stomach. When a few of the kicks got to her ribs, she only took in a sharp breath.

"You okay?" Shikamaru asked her, watching her expression.

"Just getting kicked in the ribs. No big deal," Ino told him after the kicks subsided. She took a few deep breaths then, before she moved over to the couch he was sitting on, and she sat down on it. Curling her legs up on the couch before letting her hands fall to rest on her belly. Feeling their kicks and movement had been what had woken her up in the first place. "I wouldn't have got up if it weren't for the fact that we have to go over to Sakura and Sasuke's house."

"It honestly wouldn't have surprised me if you still ended up sleeping anyways," Shikamaru said, before setting both feet on the ground after putting on his shoes. "Look, I know that this is kind of sudden, but my mom wants to have a little get together."

Ino just let her head fall back against the cushions on the couch. "Not that I'm not happy to see your mom, but why?"

"I talked to my dad about proposing to you," Shikamaru replied casually. "My mom managed to get my dad to tell her. Now she wants to celebrate it. Three days from now around two."

It was quiet for a moment before Ino sighed again. "Alright. I guess it wouldn't be bad to have them over. I'll invite my aunt and Misa too I guess. It wouldn't be too big of a get together."

Shikamaru had sighed and closed his eyes after Ino spoke. Another moment of silence passed before he opened his eyes to look to Ino. "That's not exactly how it's going to work."

Ino's eyes swept over in Shikamaru's direction again. Her eyebrow raised as she noticed his expression. "What exactly do you mean?"

**Sakura's POV fifteen minutes later**

_Well good morning to you two! _Sakura thought to herself, feeling herself being woke up by a few good kicks to her abdomen. Opening her eyes she had to blink a little before they adjusted to the sunlight that filtered in through the windows. Rolling over so she was on her back, she let her hands rest on her rounded baby bump. Only to receive a few more kicks.

Sighing, Sakura looked around the room. She was currently laying in the center of the bed, the dark tan comforter was near her waist, and the loose sheet was pulled all the way up to her chest. On the wall behind the bed on both sides of the bed there was two large windows that let the sun filter in the room when the currents were open. The room was spacious and wasn't as dark as would be assumed of Sasuke.

Before she had officially moved into his room, she had only been in the room a couple times and it was fairly dark both times. However with the sun shining in it brought the room to life. The walls were painted a light beige color, with dark brown mahogany wood for the furniture and frames on the doors and windows. It was peaceful just being in the room.

Keeping her eyes away from the clock on the bedside table, Sakura let her eyes focus on the ceiling fan on the ceiling. Watching it swish around in a circle made her sigh. Closing her eyes she began thinking of her babies as they continued their light kicks and movements. _It seems I'm getting closer and closer to my due date. I can't believe I've already made it to my 39__th__ week. I hope Temari got my message._

Three days ago a little bit before Ino had come over to her house with Shikamaru to announce their engagement Sakura had wrote a quick letter to Temari. The letter was mainly just asking Temari if she could go ahead and come to Konoha. She knew the plan they had, but it didn't appear it would be necessary yet. However she felt like she needed to see the blonde Sand kunoichi more than ever lately. She made sure to tell Temari in the letter that it wasn't for the plan and if she couldn't come it was fine. But, she at least wanted to hear from her. She had sent off the letter with her summoning bird just before Ino and Shikamaru showed up.

_I wonder if Temari will write back soon. I don't think she'll be able to come all the way to Konoha just to visit again. Aubrey may be able to come out of the village sometimes, but with her being so young it is better for her to stay in Suna more. I at least want to hear from her, maybe something encouraging? _Sakura thought, as she could remember she had mentioned her recent nervousness towards her pregnancy.

Laying there a little bit longer, Sakura finally forced herself to look at the clock on her bedside table. It read eleven thirty in the morning. Groaning, she rolled over to her side and scooted a little closer to the edge of the bed so she could get up. _I can't keep staying in bed so late. _As she moved to sit up straight she suddenly felt different. _Something's off._ She thought, as she slid her feet off the bed, and to the floor.

Standing up from the bed, she felt the weight from her baby bump feel different. _What is it? _She thought crossing the bedroom to the floor length mirror. Her eyes widening when she reached it. _There's no way… I mean not yet… right? _She thought to herself, turning sideway just to see from a different perspective. _My belly has dropped._

Staring at her reflection, Sakura ran her hands over her rounded belly as she finally turned away from the mirror. _It can't be. Maybe I'm just being too observant. _She thought grabbing her white silk robe off the hook in the bathroom before moving towards the bedroom door. Shaking her head again, she slipped the robe on, as she left the bedroom.

Walking downstairs, Sakura hardly noticed the others in the living room, as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Grabbing each edge of the robe, she crossed it over her body, before crossing her arms over her chest as she started to move through the living room.

"Morning Sakura!" Naruto greeted cheerfully from where he was sitting next to Hinata. Hinata just shared a look with Ino and Tenten from across the room, all agreeing Naruto was too loud for the early morning.

"Decided to finally get up, huh?" Sasuke asked from where he was sitting on a couch by himself.

"Hey," Sakura said back absentmindedly. Not really thinking much about the greetings as she finished crossing the living room to walk into the kitchen.

"She's distracted," Shikamaru commented, having noticing the tone Sakura used as if she was hardly focusing on them. He looked to Ino for confirmation on his thought. He noticed Ino raising an eyebrow, and knew he wasn't the only one who thought so.

Sasuke only turned his head in the direction of the kitchen archway, he could see Sakura. Her back was to him, and she was standing at the stove. Putting the tea kettle on. Feeling eyes on him, he turned back to see the others eyes on him. The girls had more judging looks in their eyes. "How come you three always think I do something whenever she's in a weird mood?"

"Can you really blame us?" Tenten asked, crossing her arms. "I mean you two sleep in the same bed together, so clearly you've been around her before we got here."

"Sasuke didn't do anything," Sakura's voice interrupted before one of the other girls could add on, or Sasuke could say something. She walked into the living room from the kitchen, stopping by the nearest couch which was the one Sasuke was sitting on.

"Then why do you look like you've got the world suddenly on your shoulders?" Hinata asked, noticing Sakura's tense posture.

Keeping her arms crossed, Sakura sighed heavily. "I think my belly dropped this morning," she admitted, moving one hand to rub her temples.

"What?!" Ino exclaimed, sitting up straighter. "No way!"

"You're joking!" Tenten exclaimed, her mouth opening shocked.

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked, turning his eyes from the others to Sakura. Hearing the girls reactions told him it must be important.

Before Sakura could reply, Hinata had stood up from where she was sitting on one of the couches. "Come here," she told Sakura, who reluctantly walked closer to Hinata.

Sakura stopped by Hinata, and finally uncrossed her arms fully, letting the white silk robe open revealing her pajamas. She watched as Hinata's eyes went to her rounded belly, and she even bent over to get a better look. Then she even moved to one of Sakura's sides to look.

"It certainly looks lower than usual. I think you're right; it has dropped," Hinata said after a moment, standing straight again.

"Damn it," Sakura muttered, groaning at Hinata's confirmation of her thoughts. Her hands going to her rounded belly.

"You didn't really need Hinata's confirmation. You're a trained medical nin, you must have known," Neji commented, frowning at Sakura's reaction. _Clearly this must mean she doesn't want it to happen. By the other girls reactions it seems important._

Sakura only sighed and rubbed her temples again. "I think I'm going to throw up," she said, groaning again.

"Again," Sasuke said, motioning for Sakura to come sit beside him on the couch. "What does this mean exactly?"

"You acting a little dramatic don't you think Sakura?" Ino asked from where she was sitting beside Shikamaru, crossing her arms over her own rounded belly. _Although I'm kind of glad it's not happening to me right now._

Sakura had just sat down beside Sasuke on the couch, her eyes already going to Ino to reply. "Ino I-"

"Would someone please explain what's going on before I lose my mind?" Sasuke interrupted, his eyes directly on Sakura.

The hiss sound from the tea kettle on the stove was heard, and Sakura was going to get up to get it. But, with the look Sasuke was giving her she froze.

"I'll get it," Hinata said, moving into the kitchen.

Sakura sighed, and averted her eyes from Sasuke's gaze. "When the belly drops in the pregnancy it usually suggests that the baby is preparing it's self for birth. The babies already started this a couple weeks ago, but now it's more noticeable on the outside."

It was quiet for a moment before Naruto suddenly jumped up. "Wait! So does this mean you're going into labor soon?!"

Again with the quietness, as Sakura didn't reply. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at Sakura. "Sakura?"

"I don't know, maybe," Sakura replied honestly, looking at the ground. She just tried concentrating on not throwing up.

"Hey, I didn't know Sasuke could actually get any paler!" Naruto exclaimed, laughing suddenly at Sasuke's noticeable skin tone change.

"Naruto," Tenten said shaking her head.

"I suggest you sit down and shut up before he takes off your head," Neji said, smirking at Naruto's expression.

After Naruto sat back down, it got quiet again in the living room. "Sounds like someone died or something," Hinata said, as she walked into the living room. A cup of hot tea in her hands, she held it out for Sakura.

Sakura took the cup from Hinata and placed it on the coffee table. Absentmindedly playing with the little string that was attached to the tea bag. She noticed out of the corner of her eye Hinata hadn't walked away.

"Stop that," Hinata said suddenly, smacking Sakura's shoulder lightly to get the girl's attention. "You're sulking and you have no reason to be. It's making you worry I know, but you need to focus on the positives and stop being so down!"

Blinking a few times, Sakura finally chuckled lightly. "I don't need a lecture," she said, a smile appeared on her face.

"That's the Sakura I know," Hinata said, smiling back before she moved to go sit back beside Naruto.

Watching Hinata go back to sit down, Sakura sighed lightly and looked down. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. That's when she felt another hand grab her own. She already knew it was Sasuke's. Opening her eyes she looked to her side to see Sasuke looking at her. He offered her a small smile. _He's trying to make me feel better, but I can see it in his eyes. He's just as worried as I am now._

**A couple days later, May Sixth**

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was six in the morning. Closing her eyes she yawned deeply. Feeling movement beside her, she let her eyes slide over to her other side where Sasuke moved from facing her to laying on his back. He was clearly still asleep. _My back is starting to hurt, I have to pee, and I'm starving. I might as well get up. _She thought as she quietly got up from the bed so she wouldn't disturb Sasuke.

After using the bathroom, Sakura soon was downstairs, and just put the top on the peanut butter, honey, and banana sandwich. She walked to the table and sat down. Opening a book to read as she started eating the sandwich. It didn't take her long to finish the sandwich, and she was able to focus more on just reading the book. She slid the plate to the middle of the table and brought the book closer to herself.

Not even thirty minutes had passed before she found herself not able to focus on the book anymore. Her back was really hurting her. Placing a bookmark in the book, she closed it, and placed it on the table. She then stood up slowly, then took her plate to the sink. She placed the plate in the sink and began to rub her belly slowly. Her back was hurting and even with the medicine she took it wasn't helping yet.

_I wish this back pain would stop. _Sakura thought as she began to walk around the kitchen floor, her hands remaining at her rounded belly. Her measurements were now nine inches and eight millimeters, and she thought she looked huge. _If I do go to full term I definitely will be going over ten inches that's for sure. _

Nearly twenty minutes passed when footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he appeared in the archway into the kitchen. "What are you doing up?"

"I woke up at six, and couldn't go back to sleep," Sakura said, not stopping her pacing.

"Is everything alright?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow at her continuing pace.

"Yes, everything is fine." Sakura replied almost immediately. _I think. _She thought as she forced herself to stop pacing."Aren't you supposed to meet the team for training?"

At first Sasuke didn't reply he only watched her, as she moved to clean the plate she had ate her sandwich on. _She's not looking me in the eye. Something has to be up. I mean she woke up before I did, and that never happens._ When he noticed her turn her head to finally look at him, he quickly gathered a reply. "Yeah we are going to train until ten."

Sakura nodded at his response, before her eyes quickly left his own eyes to go back to cleaning the plate. Leaving them in silence.

Finally Sasuke sighed and approached her. "Are you sure your okay?"

Sakura set the dish on the rack to dry, before finally turning to face him. "Yes I am fine. Just tired, like usual," she added the last part softly, but even so she offered him a smile.

Seeing her smile, Sasuke could see she was exhausted from looking in her eyes. _Should I go train?_

Sakura could see doubt in his eyes. She knew he was second guessing going to train today. The past couple days he hadn't gone to train because he wanted to keep an eye on her. However when Sakura overheard Naruto telling Sasuke that he wanted to show Sasuke his change to his rasenshirken yesterday, Sakura told Sasuke she wanted him to at least go to train for a little while today.

"Really, I'm just tired. I think I'll go back and lie down after you leave," Sakura tried again to reassure him, offering her smile again.

Seeing her attempt at reassuring him, Sasuke sighed finally. He stepped closer to her, and delivered a small kiss to her forehead. Then a deeper kiss to her lips.

When they broke the kiss, Sakura opened her eyes to look into his. "Now go train."

"I'll be back in three hours," Sasuke told her, kissing her one more time, before he left the kitchen.

Sakura remained where she was as she watched from the big window in the kitchen as Sasuke left out the front door. She watched him start running down the road before he jumped on a building and disappeared from sight. Turning away from the window, she moved to leave the kitchen. Feeling movement inside of her, she brought her hands to her rounded belly.

_Maybe I'll get at least a little bit more sleep. _She thought going towards the stairs. _And maybe, just maybe, my back will stop hurting so bad._

**Hinata's POV**

Standing at the window, Hinata watched as Naruto jumped off the front porch, and started to run in the direction she had saw Sasuke go a few minutes ago. _At least he was pretty easy to convince to go train. I bet Sakura had a hard time convincing Sasuke this morning. _She thought, turning away from the window she went to sit on one of the couches. Leaning against the cushions she contemplated her choices.

_I could go over to Sakura's. Sasuke hasn't been letting her leave the house the past five days, and we've had to go to her. Although I did promise Naruto that I would stay home. That was one of the requirements if he was to go train this morning. So that idea is out… Maybe I can go do some sketching. I haven't done that in a couple weeks. _

When no other ideas surfaced in Hinata's mind, she sighed and moved to get up. However the movement was cut short as she felt a tightness go through her abdomen, one that was rather odd. Brining forth a sort of cramp. She froze and the tightness and cramping seemed to disperse after a moment. _That felt weird. I'm guessing it's just Braxton hicks contractions or something. It's happened a few times a day the past few days for me. I read that in a medical book they can start up to two to three weeks before the pregnancy is over._

However the frown on Hinata's face remained as she moved to stand the rest of the way up. _Maybe I should record this in my pregnancy journal. At least to keep up with the times and all that._ Rubbing her round belly at the kicks she received from her babies, she sighed and moved towards the kitchen where her sketch pad was.

**Two hours later Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke walked into a quiet house, making him raise an eyebrow. _I'm guessing Sakura's taking a nap then. _Slipping off his shoes, he picked them up, before starting up the stairs. Walking into their bedroom, he immediately froze. He was right.

There Sakura was. Laying down in their bed. She was in the middle of the bed, facing his direction. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was . One hand under the pillow, and one hand on her rounded belly.

Setting his shoes down in the bottom of the closet, he grabbed some casual clothes, and crossed the room to the into a dark blue t-shirt and black knee length shorts, he moved to walk back out into the room.

**Normal POV**

Sakura felt someone stroke her hair, and she opened her eyes. Seeing it was Sasuke, she only closed her eyes and stretched. A yawn followed it. "Hey," she greeted sleepily, as she relaxed. Opening her eyes to look at him again. _I can't put my finger on it, but something feels different. _"Did you just get back?"

"Yeah," Sasuke told her, moving to sit on the bed. "I only stayed for two hours. I got to spar with Naruto and Sai. Naruto's new addition to the rasenshirken is rather interesting."

Nodding her head, Sakura yawned again. "Well I'm glad you at least got to get some training in."

"It looks like you got some more sleep," Sasuke said, moving his hand to smooth down some of her hair that had ruffled in her sleep. "You seemed to not be able to sleep much last night."

"Oh, I didn't keep you up did I?" Sakura asked, as she moved to sit up.

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke told her. "I'm glad you managed to fall asleep again after I left."

"Yeah, I feel somewhat rested," she told him as she slipped her legs off the side of the bed so she could get up. She felt a tightness in her abdomen that wasn't there before she went to sleep. She still received little kicks from her babies and felt movement, but she felt tight. _That's odd I just slept. I would think I would feel relaxed. My back doesn't even hurt anymore. _"I think I want to go on a walk outside."

Sasuke couldn't help but frown as she moved to stand up. "I don't like that idea. You probably shouldn't go anywhere. You've been tired since you woke up, and you're supposed to be on bed rest in the first place."

Sakura just sighed at his response. "But I feel like I need to get some exercise. I feel all tight," she told him, as they both left the bedroom, and went downstairs.

"Well you can walk around the house. You don't have to go outside," Sasuke said, as they got into the kitchen. He made it sound like it was a suggestion, but in reality he wasn't really planning on giving her a choice. _I know I've been lenient towards her bed rest, but at this point I don't know if it's been the best idea. She only has barely a week and a half left till her due date._

"I don't want to stay in the house. I want to go outside!" Sakura said, her voice raised slightly on the last sentence.

"Sakura we know how this is going to end up so why are you arguing with me?" Sasuke questioned her.

"I cannot stand being in the house anymore!" Sakura finally yelled, turning to face him. "This is so hard for me Sasuke! I am tired all the time, I am starving almost all the time, and I can't go anywhere anymore! I've been stuck in this house for five days, and I really just need to do something!" She took a deep breath, before taking on a slightly more irritated look. "This is really hard on me, and it's so irritating that you can't just let me do this one thing."

Sasuke's frown only deepened at the sound of irritation in her tone. "I let you get away without a lot of things I probably shouldn't. Right now for example you should be in bed. Not walking around. Hence the term 'bed rest'," he said, crossing his arms. "And you shouldn't be complaining because I haven't said anything about you not staying in bed."

"I'm complaining because I'm tired Sasuke. I haven't been able to go anywhere besides our friends houses for the past week. I used to love being able to walk around Konoha. But I can't do that anymore. You won't even let me go see the girls anymore and they are right next door!" Sakura snapped back at him.

"Sakura, I knew because of you being a ninja being active is something you needed to do. But, you know that you had to slow down as you got farther in your pregnancy. I had let you go over to the others houses a few times even after you started showing signs, but I really shouldn't have," Sasuke told her.

Opening her mouth in protest, Sakura's eyes narrowed. "I-"

"I've tried to encourage you to stay at home more because you may not realize it but you're pushing yourself way too much," Sasuke interrupted her, his frown switched to one of more irritation. "And Sakura to tell you the truth it's getting tiring hearing you complain when you very well know all of this stuff. I know that deep inside you know what the right thing to do is."

"Sasuke, I really don't need this right now. Just forget I said anything," Sakura said, before she turned swiftly to face the sink. She grabbed a glass out of the cabinets for some water.

"Sakura?" Sasuke questioned her as he watched her turn on the faucet to fill up her glass.

Sakura just ignored him, turned off the faucet, and began to drink her water.

Sasuke turned to exit the kitchen. _Well if she wants to be mad now that's fine. I'll just go take out some of my own anger outside. _He had got to the bottom of the stairs when he heard a clang of glass being placed hard on the counter in the kitchen. But, just ignored it, and headed upstairs to get some extra kunai.

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura turned her head over her shoulder and watched Sasuke leave the kitchen. Shaking her head, she brought her glass back to her mouth. Just as she was about to sip the cool liquid, she felt the tightness in her abdomen again. However this time it increased. Suddenly feeling a sharp pain, she slammed her glass down on the countertop. "Ow," she mumbled, rubbing her rounded belly where she had felt the pain.

_Geez, that was-_ It happened again, this time worse, and she just reached out and grabbed the countertop. Having not felt such pain in a while due to lack of ninja work, it was hard to keep tears from welling up in her eyes. When it happened again she had to grip the counter harder. "Sasuke!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, having to let go of the counter to clutch her stomach as the pain came again.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke had grabbed his kunai pouch and went back downstairs. He crossed the living room, not bothering to give the kitchen a glance. Just as he was about to open the back door he heard Sakura.

"Sasuke!"

Immediately forgetting his anger, Sasuke spun around, and was back across the living room in seconds. Getting to the archway that led into the kitchen, was where he saw Sakura with her arms wrapped around her stomach.

**In the kitchen**

Sakura heard Sasuke coming back to the kitchen, but was distracted as she felt the intense pain again. "Ow!" She exclaimed, a couple tears escaped down her cheeks, as she began to sink to her knees.

Sasuke was over by her side immediately, and helped her so she was sitting on her knees. All thoughts of their small fight out of his mind. "What's wrong Sakura?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her when she gasped in pain again. "Sakura!"

Sakura had one hand pressed up against her stomach, and a hand holding Sasuke's shoulder for support. As the pain began to ease she looked to Sasuke. Blinking away the tears in her eyes. "Sasuke I think this is it," she told him. _That's why I felt so uncomfortable earlier. _"I think that was just a contraction."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke questioned, his eyes widened at the thought.

Sakura felt another shot of pain, and winced. "Yes I am sure."

Nodding his head once, Sasuke opened his mouth. "Do you need anything before we go?"

"Just the bag I packed, you know where it is," Sakura told him.

Sasuke stood up, and was moving upstairs within seconds. Going into their room, he went to their closet, and opened the door. Grabbing the bag from the bottom of the closet, he turned, and was back downstairs in a second. Once back beside Sakura, he gently lifted her in his arms. Without much more thought he was out the front door in seconds, and was heading towards the hospital.

Less then three minutes later Sakura was in a wheelchair and they were just getting in the hospital room. A very roomy hospital room at that. It had her bed in the center of wall to the right. (Okay for the bed imagine those hospital beds that let you sit up, not the flat ones. Like I mentioned before.) Two big windows on the wall across from the door. As well as two large couches near the windows that were about ten feet from her bed. Along with a few chairs by her bed. On the left side of the room there were cabinets, a sink, and a door to the rooms private bathroom.

The nurses had got her on the bed, before one of them spoke. "Your doctor will be in to start setting you up in a few minutes Sakura-san," the nurse said, before she and the other nurses nodded in respect for her before leaving.

As soon as the door closed, Sakura's eyes went to Sasuke. "This room is beyond ridiculous. You didn't have to get such a big room," she told him, gritting her teeth as another contraction came.

Sasuke only held her hand, and waited for the contraction to end. When it did, he spoke. "Today is not my day when it comes to trying to please you is it?"

Hearing the humor in his voice, Sakura just chuckled lowly, and sighed. "You spoil me too much."

"You deserve it," Sasuke replied almost immediately. Rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand that he was holding. "Is there anything else you need right now?"

"Just let the girls know I'm here," Sakura replied as she closed her eyes. Taking in a deep breath. _How long before the next contraction?_

Watching her for a moment, Sasuke stayed where he was. "Sakura, I apologize. I didn't mean to be so strict with you."

Surprisingly Sakura just smiled as she opened her eyes. "It's okay Sasuke. You were right. I really was just feeling bad since I woke up this morning, and I think I may have figured out the reason why," she said with a laugh, her eyes going down to look at her rounded belly. Her free hand rubbed in gently. When Sasuke let go of her other hand to go out in the hall, she just moved it to rest on her belly alongside her other hand. _This hurts a lot more than I thought it would._ Hearing footsteps she let her gaze go back to the door to see Sasuke was already back.

"I ran into Shizune and asked if she minded staying with you so I could go tell the others, but she volunteered to go tell them," Sasuke explained as he walked back over to her bedside, and sat down.

Sakura nodded her head once, before turning here head at the sound of her door opening again. In came Dr. Aria, Dr. Sayomi, and a nurse.

"Good morning Sakura, how's it going so far?" Dr. Aria asked as cheerful as ever.

Sakura only sighed at Dr. Aria's cheerful attitude. "Well this morning I woke up with really bad back pain, and I just felt terrible. I went back upstairs and took a nap, when I woke up I felt really tight in my abdomen. I wasn't sure exactly if I could consider them Braxton hicks contractions or what, but just before we came to the hospital I felt like I was having legitimate contractions."

"Time?" Dr. Aria asked.

"Approximately five to seven minutes apart," Sakura replied before sighing. "The pain is fairly consistent, but the timing has fluctuated every once in a while."

"Well your judgment as a medical nin is pretty accurate. It sounds like you're going into labor sweetie," Dr. Aria said, as she went over to the cabinets on the wall across from Sakura's bed. She walked back to Sakura's bed with a hospital gown in hand. "You need to change into this."

Sakura nodded, and gratefully accepted the arm Sasuke held out to help her get up. She grabbed the hospital gown, and made her way into the bathroom. When the door to the bathroom opened again after a good five minutes, Sakura appeared. She was dressed in the gown, but had a worried look on her face. "I'm pretty sure my water just broke."

"Let me go check," Dr. Aria said, walking into the bathroom, and came back out not a second later. "Oh yeah, ready or not here labor comes."

Sakura just sighed at Dr. Aria's attempt to make her laugh. Moving towards the bed, she sat down on the bed, and allowed Sasuke to lift her legs up on it.

Dr. Aria called for another nurse outside to go clean up the bathroom where Sakura's water had broke. While she did that the nurse in the room had a heart monitor machine ready. She turned it on, and clipped the finger clip on Sakura's pointer finger on her left hand. Immediately the machine came to life and showed Sakura's heart rate.

Once the machine was good, the nurse began attaching to wires to the machine, each had a very small suction cup on the end.

"What are those for?" Sasuke asked, having already knew what the heart monitor was.

"They-" Sakura and Dr. Sayomi started at the same time, making both chuckle.

Sakura just sighed and offered Dr. Sayomi a smile. "Sorry, I'm used to being in the doctor position, not the patient one."

Dr. Sayomi only smiled. "It's fine, no worries."

Sakura only opened her gown a little in the front where her rounded belly was. Her eyes went to Sasuke as the nurse slipped the suction cup wires under the fabric of the hospital gown. "They are going to suction them to my belly and that way they'll be able to monitor the babies heartbeats as well as my contractions."

Sasuke nodded as the nurse finished, and moved to put an IV bag up. "The IV?"

"This is just going to help keep her hydrated," Dr. Sayomi explained shortly. She waited till the nurse put the IV in Sakura before speaking. "Now we have to see how far you have dilated. Do you mind if he stays in the room?" She asked, her eyes moving to Sasuke before going back to Sakura.

"At this point, I don't care," Sakura replied, moving down slightly to get ready.

Dr. Sayomi nodded, and got her gloves on. Soon Sakura was awkwardly laying flat close to the end of the bed, her legs awkwardly spread enough to be measured by Dr. Sayomi. _Even with my gown covering me from the side view, I feel like I'm flashing the world. At least it's only my doctor looking down there, I think it would be twice as awkward if it were Sasuke or anyone else. _After what seemed like eternity when only thirty seconds Dr. Sayomi stepped back and slipped off her gloves. Sakura just dropped her legs down so she could sit back up. "Okay Sakura you are two centimeters dilated."

Dr. Aria nodded at the information, and had wrote it down on a paper in Sakura's file. Her eyes moved to Sakura who had moved slowly to sitting back in the bed. "You need to be at ten before you can start pushing," she reminded the pink haired woman with a smile.

Sakura just nodded and sighed. "Great. When can I have an epidural?"

Dr. Aria and Dr. Sayomi laughed at Sakura's question. "If you're already asking for an epidural this is going to be a really long day for you," Dr. Aria stated, still chuckling.

"As you know it would be preferred if you would be at least five centimeters," Dr. Sayomi answered Sakura's question.

Dr. Sayomi then left the room leaving just Dr. Aria and the nurse. "Okay so here is how this is going to go Sakura. This machine is to measure the contractions. We will come in here, and measure you to see if you get dilated anymore every thirty minutes to an hour. Eventually we will be able to tell if you can get an epidural," Dr. Aria explained. "If you need anything press that button to the right of you okay?"

Sakura nodded, and both Dr. Aria and the nurse left. She sucked in a quick breath when another contraction came. _Kami this hurts. _She felt Sasuke's hand rest on her arm. Eventually the contraction passed, and she leaned back against the bed and closed her eyes.

"Sakura why don't you try and sleep. It's probably going to be a while," Sasuke suggested, brushing her hair gently out of her face.

"Ha, you're telling me," Sakura said dryly. "I am very much aware that I'm going to be here a while."

Ignoring her tone, Sasuke just leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Just try and sleep."

"Okay, I'll try," Sakura said, as she let her eyes close. Taking another deep breath.

Sasuke just took her hand, and squeezed it. "I will be right here."

Without opening her eyes, Sakura just nodded her head and with a sigh, tried to find sleep. _I know you'll be here Sasuke._

* * *

**A/N: And so labor begins! Well… Sakura's labor anyways! Who do you all think will be next? And how do you think Sakura's labor will be? Easy? Complicated? Short? Long?**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**


	49. Naruto Can't Believe It

_Review:_

_Sasuke just took her hand, and squeezed it. "I will be right here."_

_Without opening her eyes, Sakura just nodded her head and with a sigh, tried to find sleep. __I know you'll be here Sasuke._

* * *

**10:30 AM, an hour later**

It seemed like only ten minutes later when really an hour, she woke up to the sound of voices. The blanket on top of her was pulled up to covering half of her round belly. Her free hand rested on the top of her big belly, and she could feel someone was holding her other hand. _He's still here. _She was going to smile, but she just sighed in exhaustion. That did it. She could feel her hand move as he shifted away from the people he was talking to.

"Sakura?"

Sakura just opened her eyes and blinked until they focused. "Yeah," she managed to say, feeling more tired than before she went to sleep.

"Just checking to see if you're awake or not," Sasuke said, watching her blink a few more times.

"I'm awake," Sakura said, as she moved to sit up a bit more. Another contraction came at that moment making her stop, and she wrapped her free arm around her stomach. "Oh shit," she cursed as she leaned back against her pillows. Only to hunch slightly forward a few seconds later when the contraction continued.

Sasuke immediately seemed to straighten up in his seat, and he held her hand tighter. _This one is worse than the previous ones. It's longer too. _He thought, his eyes on the machine that was beeping with the contraction. While she slept he had observed the machine to figure out how it worked as she had a few contractions as she slept.

Sakura just winced through the pain. Her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to breath. "Ow," she muttered when it finally seemed to start easing up. She felt another hand rest on her leg._ That's not Sasuke, so who else could it be? _When the contraction eventually stopped she leaned back against the raised head of the bed. She sighed before looking to see who the person was. Tenten, Ino, and Hinata were there. "Hey," she mumbled to them in greeting.

"Hey," Hinata greeted back for them, keeping her hand on Sakura's knee. A comforting smile on her face.

Ino stepped closer, pulling a hair bow off her wrist. "Want me to put your hair up for you?"

Sakura nodded, and Sasuke helped her sit up again. She turned so she was facing Sasuke so Ino could put up her hair. On the couches she could see Shikamaru and Neji. Naruto was standing on the other side of the chair Sasuke was sitting in. _So those were the other voices I heard. _

"Okay I'm done," Ino told her.

Sakura slowly moved back to how she was sitting earlier, pulling the blankets a little higher as she felt a little bit chilly. When it was quiet for a moment she sighed. "Sorry, I'm not really the best company right now."

"No problem at all Sakura," Tenten said, laughing lightly. "You're kind of busy right now, we get it."

That made the others laugh, Sakura herself wanted to laugh, but was only able to manage a smile. "Very funny Tenten."

"What can I say?" Tenten asked, grinning. "I learned from the best."

"Damn right," Sakura said, this time managing to laugh a long with the others. When the laughing died down, Sakura sighed and looked to Hinata who held a strange look in her eye. "What's up Hinata?"

Hinata only shook her head quickly. "Oh, it's nothing."

This time the others in the room looked to Hinata as well. Neji raising an eyebrow. "You were never a good liar Hinata."

"What exactly did it feel like before you got contractions? Like legitimate contractions?" Hinata asked Sakura finally.

Raising an eyebrow, Sakura only rubbed the lower part of her belly. Avoiding the two wires that were under her hospital gown. "Well I woke up this morning around six and I felt horrible. My back wouldn't stop hurting. Then I went back to sleep and woke up feeling all tight. It felt as if I was having a Braxton hicks contraction except it was longer than usual. Then barely twenty minutes later I had my first real contraction."

"Hmm…" Hinata mumbled, nodding as she thought of what Sakura was saying. _Maybe I'm just still having Braxton hicks contractions. I mean they are becoming longer, but it's not that bad._

Sakura saw Hinata's expression, and only raised an eyebrow. "Hinata-"

"We were just about to go eat lunch," Hinata interrupted Sakura before she could say anything more.

"Yeah," Ino said, smiling. "Do you or Sasuke want anything?"

Sasuke shook his head no, and Sakura just thought to herself. "Okay do you remember that diner we go to sometimes?" Ino nodded, so Sakura continued. "Some fries from there would be good. With honey mustard." She then looked to Hinata.

"I'll get you the milkshake Sakura," Hinata said with a soft smile.

"Okay we will be back in about thirty minutes okay?" Tenten told her as the guys stood up as well, and the girls began walking outside.

Once they were out in the hall, Naruto was last so he closed the door. As soon as he did, he sped up so he was walking by Hinata who was in front of the others. He took her hand to stop her. "Hinata what was that about?"

"What was what about?" Hinata countered, looking away from his eyes.

"When you asked Sakura what it felt like, it looked like you were worried about something. I-"

"Naruto," Hinata said, interrupting him. "I was just curious. I mean it's the middle of the 39th week, it could happen to any one of us girls next. It would be nice to know what to look for. That's all, okay?"

Slowly Naruto nodded his head after a moment of look at her. "Alright," he said, before turning and continuing forward. Keeping his hand holding hers.

The others trailed behind slowly. Ino just turned her head to Tenten. "She's so worried about it," she told Tenten, her eyes then went to Neji. "You can see it too can't you?"

Neji nodded his head once, his eyes on the back of his cousin's head in front of them. "I can tell."

"I wonder if Naruto's really that clueless that he believed her," Tenten said, her eyes going from Ino to look forward at Hinata and Naruto again.

"Yeah, I mean he just gave in so easily," Ino added.

"I don't think so," Shikamaru spoke finally, shaking his head. "He may be a knucklehead, but he knows."

Ino and Tenten shared a look, Ino raised an eyebrow at him. "You really think so?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru said, nodding his head once. "I do."

"Hey! Are you guys coming or what?!" Naruto half-yelled from down the hallway, where he and Hinata were waiting by the stairs.

**Back in Sakura's room**

After the others left it was silent again in the room. But, not for long. Dr. Sayomi walked in the room almost as soon as the others left. She held a smile on her face. "I need to measure you Sakura. It's been an hour."

Sakura just sighed heavily hearing that. Already pushing away the covers to move and lay back. Soon Dr. Sayomi gave her the signal that she was done, and Sakura sat back up feeling her head rush a little as she did so. "What am I now?"

"Two and a half." Dr. Sayomi replied back as she wrote it down.

"Damn," Sakura muttered, giving a very obvious annoyed look at the news. Scooting back a little to lie back against the raised head of the bed.

Dr. Sayomi saw Sakura's look, and offered another bright smile. She stepped closer and patted Sakura's knee with her hand. "It's okay Sakura. You'll get there eventually. All you need to do is hang in there." With that said Dr. Sayomi left them be.

Noticing Sakura looking out the window, Sasuke reached forward and took her hand. "Thinking about it isn't going to make it happen any faster."

After a moment Sakura loosened her stiff posture and sighed. "I know that," she said softly, closing her eyes.

"They'll be here before we know it Sakura," Sasuke said, standing up then. "I know you're in a lot of pain and your tired. Just think of them." He suggested, leaning forward before he kissed her forehead.

Opening her eyes, Sakura pulled her blanket back over herself. Resting her free hand on her rounded belly, and resting Sasuke's hand that she was holding right next it. _Come on you two. We really want you to get here. _Feeling movement inside of her that didn't cause her pain made her smile lightly. _I hope I'll make it through these contractions._

**Thirty minutes later**

"Hinata-"

"Naruto, I'm really just tired. After we go give Sakura her food, I want to go home and take a long nap, okay?" Hinata interrupted, annoyance was evident in her tone.

Naruto only pushed forward. "But, Hinata-"

"Naruto, I said I'm fine!" Hinata snapped, this time not holding back her irritation. She turned away from him and crossed her arms.

The others stood nearby, watching the two with a safe distance in-between them just incase Hinata ended up punching Naruto through a wall. They had just picked up the food from the diner when Naruto started questioning Hinata again.

"Well it looks like you were right Shikamaru," Neji said, after watching Naruto try to apologize for irritating Hinata.

"He's matured more than we give him credit for," Shikamaru said. "He knows very well that Hinata wasn't telling him the truth."

"No matter if he knows it or not, I don't think he is approaching this situation in the right way," Tenten said, sweat dropping as Hinata turned around to give Naruto a piece of her mind after he kept on pursuing the topic.

"He's determined I'll give him that," Ino added.

They stood their watching the two for another minute before Hinata finally threw her hands up in the air.

"For goodness sake Naruto! Will you please just drop it?!" She exclaimed, before dropping her hands back to her rounded belly. "I'm really tired, I don't feel good, and I just want to go home and lay down!"

Hearing Hinata say that, Naruto finally sighed. "Alright Hinata."

Seeing that the two were done, Tenten stepped forward. "Now that you two have calmed down, we probably should get Sakura's food to her."

"Yeah," Ino said, holding Sakura's milkshake in her hand. "Her milkshake will start to melt if we waste anymore time."

Hearing this Hinata nodded her head once. "Well as soon as we get her food to her, I'm going to go home and sleep."

The other two girls nodded their heads in agreement. "Same here," Tenten said for the both of them.

"I'll take her food to her."

Everyone turned their heads behind them to look at the person who had spoken. The three girls eyes already began to light up.

**Ten minutes later**

Closing the door behind himself, Naruto walked further into the living room. Having just said goodbye to the others, Hinata had already walked into the house a few minutes ago. Going to the stairs, Naruto ran up them, and moved towards his and Hinata's room. Pushing open the door that was left cracked, he already noticed Hinata was lying in bed. She was lying on her back, and had her eyes closed.

Walking into the bathroom, he only returned with a cool wet wash cloth a few moments later. Folding it in half, he moved towards the bed and placed it lightly on Hinata's forehead. He knelt down beside the bed when he noticed her eyes open.

"I'm sorry Naruto," she apologized, as her eyes moved in his direction. "I don't know what came over me today. I just feel off."

"I'm just worried for you Hinata," Naruto replied softly, reaching forward he took one of her hands. "I'll always be worried about you."

Smiling lightly, Hinata sighed when she felt movement inside of her. Her smile disappeared again. "I honestly have no idea what is going on right now. It may just be Sakura going into labor that triggered it, but I just feel more cautious on everything that happens now."

"Are you still having those pains?" Naruto questioned her. Remembering she had been talking about having occasional pains throughout the past few days.

"Not right now," Hinata yawned then. "I'm thinking they aren't too much to worry about."

Nodding his head in understanding, Naruto rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand a few times. His eyes focused on looking out the window. "Well I think you'd know better than anyone what's going on in your own body. Maybe you just need a little rest."

"Will you stay here with me?" Hinata asked him.

Already kicking off his shoes, Naruto walked around the bed to the other side, and slid under the covers. Moving to Hinata he only took the washcloth and slid it down over her eyes. "Sleep."

**At the hospital, Sakura's POV**

Gritting her teeth, Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as the contraction seemed to get worse. The pain itself seemed strange to her. She had been through many types of pain in her life as a ninja. It practically came with the title. However this feeling was none like the others. _It comes from inside of me and it feels ten times worse than any other pain. _

"It looks like its almost over," Sasuke said from beside her. His eyes had been on the machine that monitored her contractions. By now he definitely understood the machine.

"It doesn't feel like it's almost over," Sakura spoke through her clenched teeth. The pain did seem to start to fade slightly. This is when she took a few deep breaths to help get rid of the pain.

Sasuke didn't reply to Sakura's words, he just remained silent, and watched her take deep breaths. He knew that she was just in pain, and nothing he said would settle right with her if she was irritated. When he saw her take a deep breath and lean back, he knew she was okay.

"That one lasted nearly two minutes," Sasuke commented after a moment. _Will they get longer than that? _

Sakura didn't have to ask to know what Sasuke was thinking. However she didn't feel like explaining or giving any response. She was just really tired. _And really hungry._ She thought, opening her mouth. "How long does it take to get fries and a milks-"

A knock on the door was heard, before the door slid open. "So I hear that you're craving fries and a milkshake."

Recognizing the voice, Sakura smiled lightly. "Don't tell me you came all the way here just to get me food."

"Of course. I came all the way from Suna just for that," the owner of the voice stepped into the room, revealing it was Temari. She had a bright smile on her face. She held a paper bag in one hand and a styrofoam cup in the other. "And I may have received a message a few days ago from someone who was feeling slightly concerned about her pregnancy."

"Looks like you made it just in time," Sakura said, smiling back to Temari. Tiredness showed in her eyes.

Sasuke only raised and eyebrow at Sakura. "You sent a message to her? You were concerned and didn't say anyth-"

"It was just nervousness Sasuke. I just wasn't sure what I was feeling and I really just needed to see Temari. I promise I didn't tell her anything that I hadn't already talked to you about," Sakura told him, her smile now directed to him. She turned her hand around, and intertwined her fingers with his. When he gave her a small barely noticeable smile back, Sakura turned her head back to Temari. "Food please."

"Of course," Temari said, walking forward towards the bed. Laughing as she passed Sakura the paper bag and styrofoam cup. "I ran into the others outside of that diner, and I volunteered to bring you your stuff."

"How nice of you," Sakura said, half distracted while putting the straw into the milkshake. After taking a sip of the extra chocolaty milkshake, Sakura smiled. "Did Hinata end up killing Naruto?" She asked opening the paper bag to get to the french-fries.

Shaking her head, Temari laughed lightly. "When I was walking up, Hinata was half-yelling at Naruto, and he had just apologized when I arrived. I figured it might be good if I intervened, because I feel like he would have been a goner if I didn't."

This made Sasuke smirk. "He was probably asking for it though."

"Naruto is just concerned for her," Sakura said in Naruto's defense. Already pulling out a few more fries from the bag. "She obviously is worried about her own position now that I have gone into labor."

It was quiet for a moment before Sasuke spoke. "What do you mean?"

"Oh I get it," Temari said, laughing in realization. She looked to Sasuke then. "You must know about the whole betting thing going on between the girls. The other three girls bet that Sakura would go into labor first."

"Right. Hinata bet that I would go first, so in return I bet she would be next," Sakura finished, sipping at her milkshake. "Since Hinata and I tend to usually always be right when we bet at things it's probably got her more worried than usual." Sipping again at her milkshake Sakura looked to Temari. "I'm guessing the girls went home to sleep."

Temari nodded her head at that. "Yep, they all seemed rather tired. You-on the other hand-look like you could run two hundred laps around Konoha without running out of breath."

"Ha ha ha," Sakura said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "You are so funny Temari."

"I try," Temari said, smiling at Sakura. She moved to sit in a chair beside the bed, and crossed her arms. "So how far along are you right now?"

"Not far enough," Sakura mumbled, thinking about how annoyingly slow her dilation was.

"The doctor said she was two and a half centimeters about forty five minutes ago, and we've been here since nine thirty. It's around eleven thirty now so that's around two hours," Sasuke answered Temari's question, chuckling at Sakura's short response.

Biting down on another fry, Sakura just shrugged her shoulders at Temari's raised eyebrow. "I might be exaggerating a little bit."

"That's an understatement," Sasuke muttered under his breath, and he smirked when he saw Sakura glare at him.

After a moment, Sakura sighed. "Sasuke will you get my robe, please?" She asked, forgetting her irritation as she moved to sit up.

Temari offered to hold Sakura's milkshake and bag of fries as the pink haired girl moved to get off the bed. "Where are you going?"

Sakura only moved to the machines and slipped the two suction cup wires off her belly, and she put them beside the machine. She then slipped the finger clip for the heart monitor off as well. Leaving in the IV, she waited for Sasuke to walk over with her robe.

"I don't think you should be off that stuff," Sasuke said as he approached with her dark red robe in his hands.

Sakura only allowed him to help her put her robe on. She carefully maneuvered the IV wire so it was easily down the sleeve in the robe. "It won't be too bad right now. I'm not really into heavy labor yet so it's not that big of a deal." She said, as she grabbed onto the IV pole and pulled it over with her to the couches.

Once she was sitting down, Sakura accepted her food back from Temari. Setting the milkshake on the table, she started back on the fries. Sasuke sat down beside her, and Temari on the other couch. "How are you managing to leave Aubrey at home?"

Temari smiled at that. "Well it's hard leaving her for so long. The most I have left her is a couple days at a time, and that was only one time after she turned two months. But, I knew if I brought her with me I wouldn't be that much help to you," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "But, Daymon is going to be bringing her in a couple days. He had some stuff to take care of, and when that's done he'll be free to travel here."

Nodding her head, Sakura sipped at her milkshake again. _I would love to be at Suna right now. Teaching their medic nins again. But, I'm kind of busy right now. _She thought as she placed her free hand on her baby bump. _Yeah really busy._

**Three and a half hours later, 3:00 in the afternoon**

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, and she just stared at the ceiling above her. She heard voices but she hardly gave them any attention. _Temari was here for about an hour, then I fell asleep. What time is it now? _She thought, turning her head to look at the clock on the wall. Her vision blurred for a moment, but she just blinked it away. _Three o'clock?_ _I slept for nearly two and a half hours._

"So you're finally awake now, huh?"

Sakura only smiled softly, and turned her head to look at the others in the room. "Tenten, just because you got to sleep at home, and I'm stuck in the hospital doesn't mean anything. You probably slept just as long as I did, probably even longer."

"On the contrary my dearest Sakura," Tenten said, smiling as her eyes went from Sakura to Neji then back to Sakura again. "Neji and Lee had a sparring match in the backyard, and I could hardly so much as close my eyes with Lee yelling about his youth."

That made the others laugh. Neji smirked. "I told him Tenten was trying to sleep, but even his quiet voice is about as loud as Naruto is when there's a new type of ramen at Ichiraku." That got everyone laughing again.

Sakura's laughter was cut short as she felt a pain shoot through her abdomen. She hissed at the pain. Feeling Sasuke's hand go to her arm again. A couple minutes passed before the contraction ended, Sakura sighed and leaned back against the bed. Her eyes going to Sasuke's to see his eyes on her. "You haven't taken a break yet have you?"

"You're not going to be getting any breaks so why should I?" Sasuke countered, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Because you're not the one that's stuck in a hospital bed," Sakura said, but the smile on her face showed she enjoyed his words. Her eyes went to Neji and Tenten on one of the couches. "I know Temari went to the Hokage's office to get settled in a hotel. I'm guessing Ino and Hinata are sleeping and that's where Shikamaru and Naruto are."

Tenten nodded her head. "Yep. Did Temari tell you that Hinata was getting so mad at Naruto it looked like she would punch him through a building?"

Nodding her head, Sakura laughed. "Yeah she did. What happened before she got there?" She asked, using this small gossip as a way to distract herself from thinking too much about the contractions. _I hope I get a decent break from these contractions for a little while._

**Naruto and Hinata's house**

Laying back against the pillows, Naruto propped his hands behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling of his and Hinata's bedroom. _I hadn't realized just how close the girls are getting to their due date. Sakura's already going into labor, and their official due date is a little over a week away. _His eyes flickered to his right side where the closed bathroom door was. _There is no telling when Hinata will go into labor. _

Hinata was currently in the bathroom. They had just woke up from taking a long nap. Well Hinata had slept. Naruto for once had trouble going asleep. His mind had been focused on Hinata and Sakura. Worry for both of them. He had only got an hour of light sleep before he woke up when she had moved to get up from the bed. The sound of the bathroom door opening a few minutes later made him look over. His eyes moving to Hinata's face. He could tell she had been thinking, but he couldn't see her whole face.

"I think it's time," Hinata said, finally looking over at him.

Naruto only looked back up to the ceiling with a sigh. "Time for what? Any plans that we had pretty much went out the window when Sakura went into labor-" freezing in mid-sentence, his eyes immediately went back to Hinata. They widened slightly as he watched her rest her hands on her round belly. "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

Hinata only rubbed the underside of her baby bump. "I think this is it Naruto. I've been questioning it since you left earlier this morning to go training and I think this is more than just Braxton hicks contractions," she said, smiling lightly. "I think I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked, pushing himself up so he was sitting up instead of laying down.

Giving him a nod of her head, Hinata stopped rubbing her baby bump at the feel of more tightness, this time accompanied with a small amount of pain. Nothing too bad though. "I'm sure. I know I'm not that far into the process, but I feel like the Braxton hicks contractions are turning into real ones."

At Hinata's confirmation, Naruto's eyes seemed to widen even more. "This soon? We have so much we still have to do. We haven't thought about names, we hadn't practiced a hospital drill, I'm not ready!" He exclaimed, jumping up from the bed. A look of slight panic overtook his eyes.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but I don't think they plan on waiting for us to get all that done," Hinata said, raising an eyebrow at his expression.

Hearing Hinata's words, Naruto paused. He turned his head to look back at Hinata, and this time a grin stretched across his face. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Naruto," Hinata said, laughing lightly at his grin. "I'm really sure."

Hearing this Naruto only closed the distance between her and hugged her. "I can't believe it! I've been waiting for what seems like forever!"

Laughing again at his carefree attitude, Hinata brought both of her hands to his shoulders. "Well first things first, I've got to get to the hospital."

Nodding his head, Naruto turned around and jogged over to their closet. Pulling a grey bag out of the closet, he turned to her. "I got the bag," he said, before walking over to slip on his shoes.

"And I got the babies," Hinata said, chuckling lightly at the movement she felt inside of her.

"I'd hope so," Naruto said, grinning at her as they left their bedroom. Once they were downstairs he looked to her. "Want anything to eat before we leave?"

Hinata only thought to herself for a moment. "Well, now that you've mentioned it…"

**Sakura's hospital room, twenty minutes later**

Sakura sighed as she let her head rest against the pillow on the hospital bed. She had closed her eyes and was tempted to try and go back asleep. She had almost done so a few minutes ago, but a contraction interrupted her from going completely asleep. _I feel so tired. _She thought, as she began to hear whispering from where the couches were in the room.

Picking up on what the others were talking about, Sakura sighed heavily. "You three think you are being quiet, but I can hear you quite well actually," she told them, her voice seeming loud compared to the others whispers. She opened her eyes after a moment to see Sasuke, Tenten, and Neji looking over at her. "And for your information it was most definitely Naruto's loud mouth that you all heard a moment ago. I would know his voice anywhere."

Neji only looked from Sakura to Tenten. "Do you have this insane ability to hear conversations from across the room too?"

Tenten only rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Sakura's always been really sensitive of what goes on around her," she said, before crossing her arms. "I guess you could say it's increased since she got pregnant."

Sasuke only looked from the other two to Sakura. "We were trying to be quiet so you could sleep."

"Tough luck of that happening," Sakura replied instantly with an eye roll. "Every time I try I have a contraction."

The sound of the door sliding open caused everyone to look over, the person who had opened the door wasn't standing in the doorway, but they spoke from beside the doorway. "You're just full of complaints today, aren't you?"

"Thanks Hinata," Sakura replied recognizing her voice, before her eyes widened when Hinata actually walked in the room. "You're in a hospital gown!" She exclaimed at her blue haired friend.

Hinata only rolled her eyes at Sakura's voice, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Great observation skills Sakura."

Tenten only turned slightly on the couch to look more towards the door. "So you too, huh?"

Sighing Hinata walked further into the room, stopping by Sakura's bedside. "Well I had been feeling Braxton hicks contractions these past few days, and they started to feel slightly painful after I woke up from my nap today. I came in the hospital nearly fifteen minutes ago and after a quick examination, I'm finding myself being assigned to a room and a hospital gown shoved in my face. Although my pain level isn't really all that bad yet. Just a small amount with each contraction. Nothing I can't handle."

"It seems to be going well for you at least," Sakura said, offering her a smile. "You must be just starting off if you don't have that much pain."

Shrugging her shoulders, Hinata let her hands rest on her belly. "Well, once I get in my room, I'll be able to get examined by Dr. Sayomi and she'll tell me just how far along I am. Maybe I won't have that much pain."

"You better being praying for that," Sakura said, smoothing down her own hospital gown over her rounded belly, careful to avoid the suction cup wires under the gown. "The pain is horrible, and you better hope it doesn't happen to you as bad as it has for me."

"So that was Naruto yelling?" Neji asked, his eyes on his cousin.

This question made Hinata sigh and rub her temple. "Yes that was him," she said, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath. "I don't want to talk about it."

It was quiet for a moment before Sasuke spoke. "Where is he now?"

"He's finishing the paperwork for the room," Hinata replied, her eyes moving back to Sakura now. "I just wanted to come see you before I went to the room. I don't know how long it will be until we'll get to see each other next."

"Well where is your room?" Sakura asked. "I can try to come see you if I'm up to it later."

"Across the hall," Naruto answer, his voice coming from the doorway, before he appeared. He grinned at Sasuke's look. "I made sure I got the one across the hall so that way I could come see Sakura too."

Sasuke only smirked and rolled his eyes at Naruto. "That must be what you were yelling about earlier. Arguing with the person at the front desk won't help you that much."

"Well it did the trick this time," Naruto said, laughing lightly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Hinata shifted her weight from side to side. "I think I'm going to go ahead and go," she said to Sakura with a smile. Her eyes then went to Sasuke. "I'm expecting updates on her soon."

"Of course," Sasuke said, smiling lightly.

Neji stood up from the couch, turning to Tenten then. "I'm going to go across the hall with them, I'll be back okay?"

Tenten nodded her head. "I'll be here… or maybe in the cafeteria."

That made Neji only shake his head as he chuckled. "Alright, I'll be back."

It seemed almost as soon as the others left, Sakura felt tightness back in her sides. Followed by pain seconds later. "Damn this hurts!" She exclaimed, gritting her teeth.

Sasuke had moved over to her then. Offering his hand to her, which she had grabbed within a second. He had kept an eye on the time and it was another two minute one. When he felt her grip on his hand loosen he knew it was mostly over. "You had a pretty long interval between this contraction and the last one. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Sakura didn't answer Sasuke, she just let her head fall back against the pillows again and breathed deeply. Closing her eyes she kept breathing.

Watching her for a moment, Sasuke just turned to look at Tenten seeing as Sakura wasn't planning on answering. Tenten only raised an eyebrow when he looked to her.

"The stage she is in right now it doesn't have too much meaning. When the contractions start to get longer and are closer together is typically when active labor is happening," Tenten explained, as she moved over to sit in one of the chairs beside Sakura's bed.

Sasuke nodded, before walking over to the side table beside one of the couches. Picking up the water he had got earlier, he took a sip of it before looking out the window.

Tenten stayed sitting by Sakura's side for nearly five minutes in silence. She knew Sakura needed to have her time. When she did open her eyes after another two minutes, Tenten finally spoke to her. "You doing alright?"

Sakura frowned, and glared at Tenten. "Of course I'm not doing alright. I'm in a hospital, I'm tired, and with each contraction I get it hurts worse."

Tenten just offered a smile. "I didn't ask for a life story. I just asked if your alright," she said, trying to add a little humor.

Sakura just sighed. "I'm sorry Tenten. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay Sakura," Tenten smiled softly. "I know your not angry at me. It's just the pain talking."

"Yeah," Sakura mumbled lightly.

"How long has it been?" Tenten asked her.

"Well I got here around nine thirty. It's past three thirty right now. So that means a little over six hours," Sakura replied, moving to sit up a little bit. She then felt the worst contraction yet. It was sudden and such an intense pain, she could feel tears line her eyes.

"Sasuke you better come over here," Tenten told him.

Sasuke was back by Sakura's side in seconds. His eyes widened when he noticed the tears on her face. _She's crying. _After grabbing her hand he pushed the button beside the bed for the nurse to come in. Then he sat on the edge of her bed, and put his arm around her.

Now with his arms around her, Sakura broke down as the pain continued. She buried her head in his chest, and let the tears fall. She could hear the door open, then quick footsteps come into the room, and then Sasuke talking. The person left after a moment, and Sakura tried to get a hold of herself. The pain slowly eased up so she just rested her head on Sasuke's chest, and breathed as she controlled herself.

"Sakura?" Sasuke questioned.

After a moment Sakura nodded her head once to acknowledge that she heard him.

"The nurse said they will come back and check you in around forty five minutes," Sasuke told her.

Sakura eased back from Sasuke to where she was sitting before. Tenten handed her a small towel to wipe her face with. Sakura accepted the towel, and dabbed away her tears. "Those forty five minutes better go by fast."

Sasuke only put the towel back on the small table beside her bed after she finished with it. Instead of going back over to the couches he sat down in a chair beside her bed and held her hand again. _Believe me Sakura, I hope it goes by fast too. _

**Hinata's room a few minutes later**

"Would you two just stop?" Hinata asked the two guys in the room. Naruto and Neji had both stopped in mid-argument to look over at her. They had started arguing over something about Hinata being as comfortable as possible while Hinata stood by watching them.

Seeing Hinata's look, Naruto opened his mouth to apologize, however Neji beat him to it. "I apologize Hinata."

Naruto only glared at Neji. _He's always got to be the best. _He thought before looking back at Hinata. "Yeah, I'm sorry too."

"Well no matter how sorry you two are, if you're going to argue do it somewhere else. I'm already stressed out as it is," Hinata said, as she moved around the two guys to go to the hospital bed. Pausing when got there when she felt an uncomfortable pain inside of her. Placing a hand on her belly, the other hand went to rest on the bed.

Naruto walked over to her then, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hinata?"

The small pain passed a moment later. Hinata just shook her head before smiling at Naruto. "I'm fine. It was just a very small contraction."

Naruto nodded once before offering her his help to get into bed. That's when he thought of something. "How come your contractions are not as bad as Sakura's was when she started off? Sasuke said she was in bad pain since she started."

"That's okay isn't it?" Neji asked from where he had been standing by the end of her bed. His arms were crossed, and while on the outside it looked as if he hadn't been paying attention to his cousin and Naruto's words, but he had been listening in.

Settling back against the raised head of the bed, Hinata nodded once. "I had mentioned it talking to Sakura a few minutes ago, but I may be lucky enough to have less pain. Or it could take me longer to get into that point in labor than it took Sakura. There is a few different things that could be the source of the lack of pain."

Naruto seemed to take in every bit of information she had said, and nodded to her. "So if your going to be in more pain, how long would that take to happen?"

"How about we check to see how far along she is first?"

The three in the room turned their heads to look at the door where Dr. Aria, Dr. Sayomi, and a nurse stood. The nurse had entered the room first, holding an IV bag. Dr. Sayomi and Dr. Aria followed soon after. As usual, Dr. Aria held a bright smile on her face. "Time to see if these babies are planning on making their way into the world."

* * *

**A/N: Only six hours after Sakura's admitted, Hinata gets admitted as well. Do you think they'll both have their kids on the same day, or do you think Hinata will have hers the next day?**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**


	50. Waking Up Was The Problem

_Review:_

"_How about we check to see how far along she is first?"_

_The three in the room turned their heads to look at the door where Dr. Aria, Dr. Sayomi, and a nurse stood. The nurse had entered the room first, holding an IV bag. Dr. Sayomi and Dr. Aria followed soon after. As usual, Dr. Aria held a bright smile on her face. "Time to see if these babies are planning on making their way into the world."_

* * *

**Shikamaru and Ino's POV**

Shikamaru propped his hand under his head to hold it up. His eyes remained on Ino, who was still fast asleep. They had come home after picking up their own food from the diner. After eating their lunch they went upstairs to sleep. Ino had fallen asleep almost as soon as they laid down. He fell asleep a little after she did, and he woke up nearly half an hour ago. Enjoying the peaceful atmosphere, the only sound was the occasional movement from Ino.

His had been laying on his back, both hands behind his head, as he stared up at the ceiling. His eyes had moved to Ino after a while, and then to her round belly that was half covered by the comforter. He watched for a moment before he noticed small movement from her belly. _They move inside of her without waking her up. _He thought, before he heard her make a noise. His eyes went back to her face.

Ino looked peaceful then all of a sudden her eyebrows scrunched up and she frowned. "No," she muttered, suddenly she moved as if she was having to defend herself. "Stay away."

"Ino," Shikamaru said, realizing she must be having a nightmare. He moved a little closer to her, reaching out to take her hands. However when he did so it seemed to make it worse and she moved as if he was the one attacking her. "Ino!" He said again, this time louder.

That seemed to do the trick. Ino's eyes snapped open, and she stopped struggling against his hands. Her eyes met his and they held surprise. Dropping her hands slowly, Ino's eyes closed as she took a few deep breaths.

"Were you having a nightmare?"

Hearing Shikamaru's question made Ino's eyes snap open again, this time her eyes showed seriousness. Moving to sit up Ino shook her head. "I don't think it was a nightmare," she said, as she slipped her feet off the bed to rest on the floor.

Shikamaru only rolled over so he was on his back. Staring back up at the ceiling he rubbed his forehead for a moment before speaking. "So you're telling me that when you dream, you flail around like someone is attacking you?"

Shaking her head, Ino moved to stand up. Looking around the room for a moment before speaking. "Something doesn't feel right."

As soon as Ino said it, Shikamaru had sat up, his eyes moving to the back of her head. "What do you mean? You don't think you're going into labor too do you?"

"No, it's not that. They are doing fine, and I feel fine," Ino replied immediately to reassure him. Although she continued looking around the room. Using her senses to search even past the walls of their bedroom.

"Then what is it?" Shikamaru asked, relaxing his shoulders slightly after realizing he had practically tensed up after thinking she might be going into labor too. _I'm not prepared for that yet._

Ino walked over to the window and frowned. Her eyes looking out into the forest behind their house. "I don't know. I was dreaming fine, and then all of a sudden I felt this intense chakra. It was dark. It felt so close to me I tried to get away from it, but it felt as if it was everywhere."

"So how is that a problem now? You woke up, so you should be fine right?" Shikamaru asked, not knowing why she was making such a big deal about this. He leaned back against the pillows again, his eyes closing as he yawned.

"Waking up was the problem," Ino said, closing her eyes, she felt a shiver go down her spine at her thoughts. "After I woke up, the chakra didn't go away. I could still feel it just as clearly as I could in my dream. Even clearer than when I was asleep to be honest."

Hearing this Shikamaru just rolled out of bed, and was beside her in seconds. A serious look on his face, as he looked to her. "Do you feel it now?"

"Not anymore," Ino said, shaking her head. She opened her eyes, and turned so she was facing Shikamaru. "I want to go talk to Tsunade."

**Sakura's room**

Tenten had decided to go down to the cafeteria after all. Sakura had just used the room's private bathroom, and had walked back in the room. It was just her and Sasuke again. She walked back over to the bed, feeling more tired than she had before.

After sliding the IV pole back in its place, she hooked herself back up to the heart monitor and put the two suction cups back on her round belly before moving to sit back down on the bed. She sat there for a moment and rubbed her lower belly. Sighing before she lifted her legs onto the bed.

"They will be coming in here in around ten minutes," Sasuke told her, having heard her sigh.

"I know-" Another contraction cut Sakura short. She pressed one hand on the bed behind her to lean back on, and rested the other on the top of her stomach. "Ow!" The pain was bad enough that she barely felt the tears come back so suddenly, and then she started crying again. _This one is bad._

Sasuke realized it was a bad one too, and he immediately sat down on her bed next to her. He held her close to him again, stroking her hair, and held her hand. When she cried out again he began worrying. _How much longer will this be? I don't think I will be able to handle seeing her in this much pain for much more._

Sakura could feel the contraction slowly stopping. Only to be replaced by another shot of pain a few seconds later. "Ow!" She kept on repeating saying 'ow' over and over again. Afraid that she would start screaming if she didn't say it. She began sobbing, as the pain got worse. She moaned, and instead of saying 'ow' again it came out as choked sobs. Soon the pain started going away, and she just moved to lay on her side. She continued to cry silently.

Sasuke, realizing the contraction was over got a towel, and wiped her tears away. "Sakura, I hate seeing you in so much pain." He admitted at last, unsure what he could say.

Sakura just looked at him after trying to control herself. "Believe me I hate it too."

**Ten minutes later**

A knock on the door was heard then Dr. Aria came in with Dr. Sayomi. Unlike the previous times they had come in, Dr. Sayomi was pushing in a cart. "How have you been doing so far?" Dr. Aria asked as Dr. Sayomi got her gloves on.

"Well I just had a contraction, and the last three contractions have been the worst," Sakura replied. Her eyes lingered on the cart for a moment from where she was still laying on her side.

Dr. Aria nodded her head. "Well last time you were checked your dilation had sped up a little bit more, so Dr. Sayomi is going to check you again. If you're dilated enough, we can go ahead and give you the epidural."

"So I need you to adjust yourself for me Sakura," Dr. Sayomi added.

Sakura pushed herself up and moved so she could sit a little closer to the end of the bed. Easing herself back so she was laying sort of on her back. She moved her legs apart so Dr. Sayomi could start. Deciding to occupy herself by looking at the ceiling. She shivered slightly when she felt a little cold.

"Are you cold? Do you want me to get your blanket?" Sasuke asked from where he sat beside the bed. Already standing up when she nodded. However when he started walking to go over to the cabinets where her bag rested by them, he saw her eyes go to him.

"No, not right this second," Sakura said, her hand going to grab his hand to stop him.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura only let go of his hand, and looked back up at the ceiling. "Can you at least wait until after she's done measuring?"

Rolling his eyes when he finally understood why she wanted him to wait, Sasuke only started to speak to her. "Sakura, I don't think that at this point it really matte-"

"Sasuke, I get it. You don't care about what I look like," Sakura interrupted him, closing her eyes. "But I on the other hand am already uncomfortable as it is going through labor and I really just don't want anyone looking down there."

It was quiet for a moment before Sasuke smirked and turned to continue walking to her bag.

"Sasuke, did you hear anything I just sa-"

"I'm not going to look," Sasuke interrupted her this time, still walking towards her bag.

Sakura just opened her mouth to argue before she just let her head fall back against the bed and mumbled in annoyance.

Dr. Aria and Dr. Sayomi chuckled at this. "You need someone to test you every once in a while Sakura, don't get so worked up," Dr. Aria said, smiling.

Sakura just mumbled something incoherent before it left the room in silence again.

After another moment, Dr. Sayomi stood up straight, and tapped Sakura's knees to let her know she was finished. Pulling off the gloves, she tossed them in the trash before she moved to Sakura's file and wrote it down. "Well Sakura it looks like you're lucky. You are a little over five centimeters dilated. Which means that-"

"Yes!" Sakura exclaimed, interrupting Dr. Sayomi. She dropped her legs down so she could sit up then. "Thank kami yes!"

That made the other three in the room laugh. Sasuke stopped by her bed and put the soft dark red blanket she liked on the back of one of the chairs beside the hospital bed. "I can't tell if you're happy or not because of the expression of irritation still on your face."

"I'm happy, just not happy enough to smile," Sakura replied steadily. However she attempted to lighten up her expression a little bit. _It might be easier if I weren't so damn tired._

Dr. Aria came over to her then, pulling on white latex gloves. "Okay Sakura, this is how it's going to work. You are going to have to sit with your legs hanging off the side of the bed. With your back facing the door. And I am going to warn you now that it does hurt."

"I don't care at this point. Just give me the damn thing," Sakura told her grumpily.

Sasuke smirked at Sakura, before looking to Dr. Aria. "Is there anything else we need to know?"

Dr. Aria nodded her head as she pulled over the cart. "Some side effects to the epidural can be nausea or shivering, but that won't be too bad to handle," she said, before raising an eyebrow at Sakura. "As for the rules, you pretty much should know the rules. Once you get the epidural you won't be able to walk for a while. You can't have anything to eat either."

"Got it. Let's do this," Sakura said, now sounding impatient.

"I never thought you would be so ready to get a needle stuck in your spine," Sasuke told her, finding himself amused at her impatience.

Sakura only looked over at Sasuke. "Well next time you can have all the pain from the contractions and I'll just sit here peacefully. Then you'll understand just how good a shot in the spine sounds compared to the contractions."

"Already planning for another child this soon?" Dr. Sayomi asked with a laugh. She was currently sliding the door closed again as she had been grabbing something from the hall.

Sakura only turned her eyes back to Sasuke, and narrowed them. "Hell no," she said, her expression showed she was serious. "If anything it won't be anytime soon."

Sasuke only chuckled at Sakura's reaction. "Calm down, I hadn't even said a word and you act like I'm going to insist we have another kid by next year."

Sakura only hummed with annoyance, before rolling her eyes.

"Okay, Sakura turn and face the windows. It will take a few minutes to set this up. I want to get everything right. So be patient," Dr. Aria told her.

Sakura moved so she was facing the couches, and let her legs hang off the bed. As she listened to Dr. Aria and Dr. Sayomi started to prepare everything, she began to feel slightly nervous.

Sasuke saw the nervous look in her eye and he moved as close to her as her belly would allow. He tucked a stand of loose hair behind her ear, before he let his hand rest on the side of her cheek. "I will be right here."

Sakura eyes met Sasuke's before she nodded. It was quiet for a moment as Dr. Aria and Dr. Sayomi had prepared the epidural. Sakura jumped slightly when she felt Dr. Sayomi begin to unbutton the back of the gown.

Dr. Aria had finally finished preparing for the epidural. "Okay Sakura, you know the drill from here."

Sakura just leaned her head into Sasuke's chest, and gripped his shirt already bracing herself for the pain. She could feel his hands move to her shoulders. She felt them touching her back, before something cool was put on it. Then she heard them picking up the needle. As soon as the needle entered her back she stiffened, and gritted her teeth. _It's alright Sakura, keep it under control. You have felt more pain than this before. You're a kunoichi for kami's sake! _Even as she thought it she had tightened her grip on the front of Sasuke's seemed like eternity to Sakura when only fifteen seconds until Dr. Sayomi took the needle out leaving in the tube that they could insert the medication in with. She heard a bit of movement behind her, and then a little more pressure in her back happened.

"Okay Sakura we're going to get you back in bed. But, don't try to move for a while," Dr. Aria instructed, after getting the medication in Sakura.

Dr. Sayomi was busy buttoning up the portion of Sakura's gown that wouldn't interfere with the epidural.

Sakura slowly detached herself from Sasuke, and allowed him to ease her back to her spot on the bed. Sitting carefully back against the raised head of the bed, Sakura felt her legs start to feel slightly like jelly. "My legs already feel funny."

That made Dr. Aria and Dr. Sayomi laugh. "Well that's only the start of it," Dr. Sayomi said, still laughing.

Sakura only smiled, and opened her mouth to speak. But, instead of saying anything she just yawned.

"Is she aloud to sleep?" Sasuke asked, as he watched her yawn.

Dr. Sayomi continued to clean up while Dr. Aria came forward. "Yes she is aloud to go to sleep. She will need all the rest she can get as she gets closer to birth. But before she goes to sleep we need to discuss something. Are you listening Sakura?" She asked when she noticed Sakura had closed her eyes.

Sakura nodded before her eyes snapped open. "Yeah I'm listening."

"We will let you sleep as long as you can. When you wake up if you start feeling pain or pressure like contractions again you need to let us know. That is a sign that you might be getting closer to birth," Dr. Aria told her, her eyes on Sakura.

Sakura just nodded again and sighed. "Got it."

"I think that it's time we will let you sleep," Dr. Sayomi said, before she pushed the cart out of the room. Dr. Aria following behind her, sliding the door closed.

After they left it was quiet. That was before Sakura started to laugh. Hearing her laughter, Sasuke just raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"I'm actually laughing, and your response is to ask if I'm okay?" Sakura countered, after she stopped her laughing. She held a light smile on her face. "Honestly I just feel better. I know the epidural is usually slower at working, but I just honestly feel good."

Before Sasuke could respond the door slid open again, this time revealing Temari. She had changed out of her ninja clothes into basic black Capri pants and a dark beige colored tank top. "Do my eyes deceive me? Are you actually smiling?"

Sakura only rolled her eyes at Temari's question. "Goodness. You two can't just be happy that I'm happy can you?"

Temari only raised an eyebrow in Sasuke's direction, he only smirked. "I reacted the same way," he explained, and Temari just nodded in understanding.

"So I'm guessing you just got a needle in your spine then?" Temari questioned as she walked forward and sat down in one of the chairs on the side of the bed that was closet to the door.

Nodding her head, Sakura leaned her head back against the pillows. "Unlike when you were in labor, I was practically begging for an epidural as soon as I got admitted," she told Temari, before feeling a little bit of a chill. "Sasu-"

Before Sakura could so much as say his name, Sasuke had already stood up with the red blanket in his hands. He covered her with the red blanket then smiling at her raised eyebrow. "I saw you shiver, I knew you were cold."

"I didn't even notice that I did that," Sakura said, before thinking to herself. _Side effect from the epidural I'm guessing. _Taking the edge of the soft blanket she pulled it a little closer to her chin, already feeling warmer.

Temari laughed at Sakura when she snuggled under the blanket. "You crack me up," she said, laughing again when Sakura stuck out her tongue. "Anyway, I want to let you know that I may or may not have to leave again in an hour or two."

"Let me guess, Daymon's coming earlier than you expected," Sakura said, raising an eyebrow when Temari smirked.

"How in the hell do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Know exactly what I'm thinking without me having to say it," Temari replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sakura just grinned. "You walked in looking like you were going to explode with happiness. I could only guess it's because of Daymon."

"Yeah well he is supposed to be arriving within then next couple hours so I wanted to go see him," Temari said, before grinning. "And I also want to see my daughter of course."

Hearing the part Temari added made Sakura laugh. "Well you can't hog her all to yourself, she's my goddaughter and I demand to see her."

Temari only raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to comment, but Sasuke beat her to it. "Sakura, I really don't think that's how it works," he said, smirking at her.

"Temari's got to share," Sakura said, laughing again at Temari's look. "Don't worry. I only want to see her to do my part as the godmother and spoil her."

"That makes me feel even better," Temari said, rolling her eyes.

Feeling her tiredness again, Sakura couldn't help it as she yawned.

"You really should get some sleep," Sasuke told her after she stopped yawning. "It will be better for you later on."

Sakura just turned her head a little to look more towards Sasuke. "While I sleep you should go get something to eat. We've been here nearly seven hours, and you haven't eaten anything."

"I don't mind. I really don't want to leave you," Sasuke said, surprised that he had so easily admitted the last part in front of Temari.

"Go eat something. I'll stay here with her until you get back," Temari said, suppressing the smile she wanted to show at what Sasuke had said. _Surprised he would say that with someone else around. _Her eyes went to Sakura then. _Well he clearly must have a softer side._

Sakura could see Sasuke still looked like he was going to refuse. "Look I'll probably sleep for an hour or so, that's enough time for you to go and get something to eat," she said, before she smirked. "I would take this opportunity if I were you. Because later when I get closer, I'm not letting you going anywhere."

Hearing this made Sasuke smirk as well. He stood up and leaned closer to her. Kissing her forehead before speaking. "I will be back before you wake up."

Sakura just nodded her head and smiled. "Okay, I'll be here sleeping when you get back," she told him as he walked to the door. After he left the room she looked to Temari. "Make sure he actually gets something to eat will you?"

"I will," Temari said. "Now you need to get some sleep."

Closing her eyes, Sakura sighed heavily. Feeling nice and warm under the blankets on top of her exhaustion made it seem very easy to slip into slumber. _Time for me to get some much needed rest._

**Hinata's room**

Sliding over so she was laying on her side, Hinata sighed before opening her eyes. Naruto was sitting in a chair beside her hospital bed and he had been watching her ever since Dr. Aria and Dr. Sayomi left her room. "This is going to be a really long day."

"Is it really going to take that long?" Naruto asked her.

"Maybe," Hinata started with another sigh. "Right now I'm at a point where my contractions and dilation are slow enough to not really be labor, but at the intervals my contractions are coming in show that they are slowly getting stronger and longer."

"So you're not in labor, but you're in labor?" Naruto asked, scratching his head in confusion.

Chuckling softly at his confused look, Hinata nodded. "Basically."

Shaking his head, Naruto sighed. "This is a lot to remember."

"Well the way I see it, is that I'm already an hour into this labor/not labor and I don't really feel all that bad," Hinata said, rubbing the curve of her rounded belly, careful to avoid the wires. They had only put the suction cup wires on and the heart monitor clip on her finger. They were holding off on the IV until she got farther along. "Maybe that means less pain."

"Hopefully," Naruto said, smiling at Hinata. Although behind his smile he felt an odd feeling. _I'm worried, I think. About her of course. After seeing what Sakura has gone through, it's hard not too. Sakura's not even all the way there and she's in so much pain. Is Hinata going to go through that?_

Hinata smiled at Naruto's expression. "So I heard from Ino earlier that you and the other guys are going to be helping with the set up for the Chunin exams this year?"

Naruto's eyes lit up almost immediately. "Yeah! Grandma Tsunade is letting us help with it! She says I'm going to help with getting documents sent to each participating country. It could be just her giving me busy work, but I think secretly it's more training for me becoming Hokage someday!"

The way Naruto talked Hinata couldn't help but laugh. _He sounds so excited. His enthusiasm always gets me. _She thought before she finally settled back down. "Hanabi is taking the Chunin exams this year. I told her I would help her out whenever she needed it," she said, thinking back to when she and her sister had got together a little over a month ago. "I hope I'll see her soon. I want her to meet them."

Naruto didn't have to ask who she meant by "them". He watched Hinata as she moved one of her hands to rest on her rounded belly.

A knock on the door was heard, followed by it sliding open to reveal Dr. Sayomi and a nurse. "Just coming by to measure you again."

An idea hit Naruto, making him move to stand up. "Hinata, do you mind if I go check on Sakura real fast? I'll be right back I promise."

Hinata just nodded her head as she moved to sit up. "Yeah, go ahead."

Naruto left the room then, the last thing he heard was Dr. Sayomi saying something to Hinata before the nurse slid the door closed behind him. His eyes went across the hall to Sakura's closed door, but instead his feet took him down the hall. He stopped in front of a large window. Making a hand sign, he murmured. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Seeing the shadow clone appear in front of him, Naruto just opened the window. "You know what to do."

His shadow clone self just nodded. "I'm on it," it said, before it jumped out the window. Speeding off into the crowded streets of Konoha.

Watching his shadow clone go, Naruto turned away from the window, a grin on his face. _Hinata's going to love this. _He thought, before going back down the hallway. This time he was actually going to go check on Sakura. When he got to her door he didn't bother knocking, he just slid open the door. Surprised at the sight.

"What's up Naruto?"

"Just coming to visit Sakura," Naruto replied slowly to Temari, stepping into the quiet room. Sakura was fast asleep on the hospital bed and Temari was sitting in a chair beside the bed. The blonde sand kunoichi was reading a magazine and had barely looked up when he walked in. "Where's Sasuke?"

Temari bent the corner of the page she was on, and then closed the magazine. "He went down in the cafeteria to get something to eat. Sakura finally got her epidural so she told him to go eat something while she took a nap. I told him I'd stay with her till he came back."

"Doesn't that mean she's not in pain anymore?" Naruto asked, barely remembering when Hinata mentioned an epidural.

Nodding her head once, Temari spoke. "That's basically it. When she gets closer to giving birth she'll probably feel some pain again," she replied. "At least for now it stopped her pain so she could finally get some decent sleep."

It was quiet for a moment as Naruto watched Sakura. Finally he shook his head. "I probably should be getting back to Hinata."

"I'll be sure to give you an update if anything changes with Sakura, alright?" Temari asked after noticing Naruto look back at Sakura.

Naruto just grinned and nodded his head. "Okay, thanks Temari." With one last look at Sakura, Naruto left the room to go back across the hall to Hinata's room.

Sliding open the door to Hinata's room, Naruto walked in just as Dr. Sayomi and the nurse were finishing up. "How's she doing?" Naruto asked as he walked over.

"Naruto, I'm right here. You could just ask me," Hinata said, sitting up after Dr. Sayomi finished.

"I know that, I just figured she was going to give you the update as well considering she just finished," Naruto said, before turning his eyes back on Dr. Sayomi.

"Well Hinata's doing fine," Dr. Sayomi said, sliding off the latex gloves. "She seems to be slowly-but surely-progressing further. Her dilation is two centimeters. She's in a stage where labor hasn't really started to pick up yet. This means it's very important to keep an eye on when her water breaks."

"Why? Isn't it normal?" Naruto asked.

"Well, due to her slow progression if her water were to break we'd possibly have to try to speed up her labor or end up having to do a c-section," Dr. Sayomi replied, her eyes going to Hinata.

Naruto also looked to Hinata, and he noticed her widened eyes. Moving closer, he took Hinata's hand, before looking back at Dr. Sayomi. "So if her labor doesn't start speeding up she'll have to do those other things?"

"That's right," Dr. Sayomi nodded, before smiling. "But, don't worry about it. We'll make sure we give her as much time as possible before we resort to speeding up her labor or doing a c-section."

It was quiet then until Dr. Sayomi left the room, Naruto was watching Hinata. "Are you worried?"

Hinata shrugged her shoulders as she moved to lie back against the bed. "Of course I am, but I've got to try to stay positive. Being negative won't do anything."

Naruto watched her for a moment longer before he nodded and sat back down in a chair beside her bed. "So Sakura finally got that epidural thing," he started, trying his best to act calm in front of her. _Who am I kidding? I'm probably more nervous than she is._

**Tsunade's Office**

"Are you sure about this Ino?"

"Yes Tsunade," Ino said with a nod of her head. "It felt like the presence we had felt earlier on in our pregnancies. I'm sure of it."

"Very well," Tsunade started, already thinking of what course of action to take. "Shizune!"

A moment after Tsunade's call, the door to Tsunade's office swung open. "Yes Tsunade, what is it?" Shizune asked, looking slightly out of breath.

"I want one anbu unit dispatched around the village walls to secure them. Anyone who is not a Konoha citizen and doesn't have papers to be here should be taken into custody," Tsunade said, before crossing her arms. "I also want two anbu units sent out to secure around the outside of the village."

"I'm on it," Shizune said with a nod before turning on her heel to leave.

After Shizune left, Tsunade turned her eyes on Shikamaru. "I want Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji to be informed."

Shikamaru nodded. "I'll go talk to them. And-"

"I think it would be a good idea to think this through first," Ino interrupted him before he could say anything else. "I think it should be top priority that Hinata and Sakura do not find out about this."

"Why is that?" Tsunade asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shikamaru looked to Ino then. "The chakra hasn't been confirmed yet anyways. I'm not saying you were lying, but it's unsure if whoever it was is around the Leaf village anymore."

Ino just sighed and stepped closer to Tsunade's desk. "I think you're right to want to have the guys informed. I just would appreciate if you heard me out before doing anything."

Tsunade watched Ino for a moment before nodding her head for the blonde to continue.

"No matter if it's confirmed or not; I don't think it should be taken lightly," Ino started, crossing her arms over her pregnant belly. "I think it would be a good idea to have anbu stationed around the hospital just for precautions. I also think that it would be a bad idea to let Sakura and Hinata know what is going on. They have other things to be focusing on right now, and stressing them out about this wouldn't be a good for them."

After Ino stopped talking, Tsunade moved so she could rest her elbows on the desk. Clasping her hands together before resting her chin on them. "That's a good idea," she said, accepting Ino's words. Her eyes went to Shikamaru again. "Relay this information to the other guys and be sure emphasize the importance of not mentioning anything to Sakura or Hinata. I'll get two units stationed in the hospital to help keep it secure."

"It'd be a good idea to have a unit disguised in the hospital," Shikamaru said, already thinking of the possibility of Hinata or Sakura accidentally seeing an anbu walking the halls. "Or at least keep them out of the girls sight."

"Alright. Now go let the others know," Tsunade told them.

Soon Shikamaru and Ino were walking to the hospital. Shikamaru had been keeping an eye on Ino as they had left Tsunade's office. He couldn't decipher the expression on her face which was odd considering she usually was like an open book to him. "Are you worried?"

At first Ino didn't respond, but finally after a moment she turned her head to look at him. "I know that usually I'm the one who would panic right away, but I've got Sakura and Hinata to think about. I'll talk to Tenten and we'll just have to be strong for Sakura and Hinata. We can tell them about it after they have delivered. I can handle it."

_She sounds like as if she's trying to convince me that she's fine. Like I wouldn't believe her if she just said it. _Shikamaru thought before he opened his mouth to speak. "I believe you Ino. I know you can handle it."

They had reached the entrance of the hospital when he had said that so Ino paused at the doors. "Thanks Shikamaru," she said, before they walked in. As usual, the busy life of the hospital was what met them on the other side of the doors. Ino's eyes searched the room as they walked in, and found Dr. Aria talking to one of the nurses over a patients file.

"Dr. Aria!"

At the sound of Ino's voice, Dr. Aria looked up. Seeing Ino, she excused herself from her conversation with the nurse and walked over. "Hello Ino. Following the same path as Sakura and Hinata?"

Shaking her head, Ino offered a slight smile. "No way. I'm perfectly fine," she said, before dropping her hands to rest on her belly. "You probably were just up on their floor, so I was wondering if you have seen Sasuke, Neji, or Naruto?"

"Naruto is up in Hinata's room," Dr. Aria said, before thinking. "I believe I saw Neji and then Sasuke leave to come downstairs."

"Any specific places they'd be?" Shikamaru asked.

"Cafeteria most likely," Dr. Aria said, before taking her pager out of her pocket at the sound of a beep. "I'll have to get back to you two later, alright?"

Before either of the two could respond Dr. Aria was already going off in another direction at a hurried pace.

Ino turned to Shikamaru. "We should split up. That way we'll be able to get them together sooner."

"Okay, I'll go upstairs and get Naruto. You can get Sasuke and Neji," Shikamaru said, moving to start towards the elevator, but he stopped after a thought crossed his mind. "Where exactly are we meeting up?"

Thinking for a moment Ino decided on a place. "The third floor is where they are, so go to the employee lounge on that floor. If you get there before I do and someone questions you just say that Ino Yamanaka told you to wait there. It shouldn't be an issue though."

Nodding his head, Shikamaru turned. "Got it."

Ino watched Shikamaru start to walk down the hall to the elevator, before she began to head in the direction of the cafeteria. She could already hear the chatter from inside the cafeteria and knew it was pretty busy without even having to open the door. When she did go through the doors her thoughts were confirmed as there were a lot of people in the cafeteria. _Where would they be?_

Her eyes searched through the many faces in the cafeteria. _There they are. _She thought as her eyes landed on Tenten and Neji, who were sitting at a table. Heading in the direction, she quickened her pace when she noticed Sasuke had walked up by their table. He held a simple container in one hand and a styrofoam cup in the other.

"Hey," Ino greeted as she finally got close enough to them.

"Well look who has decided to show her face. Did you enjoy your four hour nap?" Tenten asked, grinning at Ino. However her grin dropped slightly when Ino didn't retort back like usual. "What's up?"

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's not Sakura is-"

"No," Ino interrupted shaking her head. "I need you and Neji to come with me."

"Why just them?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ino just sighed. "You can come too; you might actually come in handy."

"Gee thanks. I feel wanted," Tenten spoke sarcastically, however she only raised an eyebrow when she noticed Ino not retorting back like usual.

"Is something wrong?" Neji asked, noticing Ino's lack of reaction to Tenten's words as well.

Shaking her head, Ino propped her hands on her hips. "Look I don't really have the time or patience for twenty questions. Will you two just come on? It's really important."

Hearing that Sasuke only raised an eyebrow before sharing a look with Neji. _What in the world is so important?_

**Shikamaru's POV**

Shikamaru made it to the third floor and walked down the hall in the direction of where Sakura and Hinata's rooms were. Taking his time getting to the door, he knocked a few times before sliding it open.

Naruto and Hinata both looked over when he opened the door. Hinata was sitting up on her bed, her sketch pad in her hands. Naruto was over by the window and had been looking up at the Hokage monument.

"What's up Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"There's some stuff we need to talk about," Shikamaru said, his eyes went to Hinata who raised an eyebrow. Thinking quickly, he just rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "For the Chunin exams. Tsunade wants us to go over some things."

Naruto's eyes moved from Shikamaru to Hinata before going back to the lazy genius. "I can't leave right now. I've got to be here."

Sighing, Shikamaru closed his eyes. _This is going to be harder than I thought. He's going to be insisting on staying with Hinata no matter what I say._

"Naruto, I don't mind if you go with him. I can handle be alone for a little bit," Hinata said from her hospital bed, while opening up her sketch pad.

Shikamaru only opened his eyes when she said that. _Maybe this won't be that hard. If she can convince him at least._

Naruto only turned to Hinata. "But, I don't want to leave you. What if you have one of those contractions while I'm gone?"

"I'm not having bad contractions Naruto, they don't hurt that much, and there are pretty long intervals between each one. I think I'll be okay," Hinata told him.

Even with Hinata's words Naruto still shook his head. "I don't want you to be alone-"

"Oh my god Hinata!" A voice interrupted from the doorway.

The others looked to see who it was, and it was none other than Ino. She stood with her hands on her hips, and Tenten stood behind her. She held a smile on her face.

"Looks like Sakura was right about you being second. I guess that's what you get for betting against her," Ino said, grinning at Hinata's eye roll.

"Incase you don't remember Ino, we all bet against Sakura," Tenten said, also rolling her eyes at the blonde haired girl. Walking past Ino into the room to go sit in one of the chairs on the side of Hinata's bed that was closest to the wall with the windows.

Ino only smiled, and waved her hand back and forth as if it didn't bother her. "But, it was Hinata's bet that pushed Sakura into saying she thought Hinata would be second," she said, before walking further into the room. Stopping by Hinata's bed as she pulled out a few magazines from her bag. "Anyway Tenten told me your labor is going slow, so I've got some magazines we could look at to pass some time."

"Sounds like fun," Hinata said with a smile, closing her sketch pad.

Ino turned to face Naruto. "You might want to leave; this is going to be a bunch of girl talk."

Naruto only crossed his arms, still not moving. "That's alright, I don't mind."

Ino took on a serious look. "It wasn't a suggestion."

Next thing Naruto knew he was being pushed out in the hallway by Ino. Shikamaru walked out more leisurely after him.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, after landing flat on his back on the floor. A couple nurses walking by had to step around him.

"You can come back in around fifteen minutes," Ino told him from the doorway, her hand already on the sliding door to start closing it.

Shikamaru watched as Naruto had started to stand up. His eyes went to Ino then. She had just about closed the door when their eyes connected. She had gave him a small nod of her head, before she closed the door completely. He only stared at the close door for a moment. _Good work Ino._

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter for you all! How much longer do you think Sakura's labor will be? And now that Hinata's getting a little farther in the labor process now, how do you think it will go? And what exactly did Naruto do when he had made his shadow clone?**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


End file.
